A Mão do Próximo Guerreiro
by SadieSil
Summary: O jovem Elrohir tem uma lição marcante. COMPLETA
1. APRESENTAÇÃO

_**A MÃO DO PRÓXIMO GUERREIRO**_

"_A primeira glória é a reparação dos erros."_

Machado de Assis

_**1. APRESENTAÇÃO**_

**Categoria**_**:**__ Lord of the Rings _

_**Autora**__**:**__ Sadie Sil_

_**Revisora**__**:**__ Alastegiel_

_**Gênero**__**:**__ Angst/Action/Adventure_

_**Censura**__**:**__ T_

_**Linha temporal**__**: **__Primeiros anos d__a Terceira Era. Os gêmeos estão a um passo da maturidade, ainda adolescentes._

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Não possuo os personagens, excetuando a curadora de Imladris, Lady Idhrenniel. Os demais eu apenas peguei emprestados, devotando-lhes mais amor do que seria sensato. Agora acho que são um pouco meus. Mas o Professor, com seu bondoso coração, com certeza não se importará em reparti-los._

_**Sinopse**__: O jovem Elrohir tem uma lição que marcará sua vida._

**Comentários:**_Esse texto, bem como praticamente todos os outros que acabaram se tornando short fics, surgiram de uma rememoração de O DESTINO DE MUITOS. Era para ter uma página ou duas talvez, mas ganhou vida própria, forte e decidido como são esses gêmeos que gostam de roubar (ou conquistar) espaços em meus textos e pensamentos. Dei-lhes o que queriam, sua própria aventura, quando ainda meninos. Espero que gostem_.

**Avisos importantes**_:_ _Para compor a história que vocês vão ler eu usei algumas referências. O site da Valinor com suas excelentes biografias e artigos impecáveis foi minha fonte principal. Além dele a trama do romance OS FILHOS DE HÚRIN, cuja autoria é do professor, mas foi adaptada com maestria por seu filho Christopher, também é centro dessa minha idéia, o que faz de meu texto portador de alguns "spoilers" do livro. Peço desculpas desde já. No entanto, alguns fatos são mesmo adaptações minhas, loucuras mesmo que decidi criar enlaçando idéias que talvez não tivessem tanto em comum assim, mas que me pareceram interessantes. Tomara que achem o mesmo_.

_**Vocabulário:**__ Uso aqui e ali algumas palavras em sindarin, cujo significado venho encontrando e guardando durante meus anos como leitora de fanfics. Para alguns termos existem mais de uma versão, não sei qual delas está inteiramente de acordo com o que ditou o professor, por isso coloco o significado delas abaixo, apenas para que vocês possam acompanhar o raciocínio. _

_**Ion**__ – filho_

_**Ionath**__ – filhos_

_**Ield**__ - filha _

_**Ada**__ – pai (familiar/informal)_

_**Nana**__ – mãe (familiar/informal)_

_**Dearada**__ – avô (familiar/informal)_

_**Dearnana**__ – avó (familiar/informal)_

_**Tithen-pen**__ – pequenino_

_**Pen**__-__**neth**__ – pequenino_

_**Astalder**__ – Valente_

_**Meleth**__ – amado_

_**Melethril**__ – amada_

_**Hervenn**__ - marido _

_**-nín**__ – meu/minha/meus/minhas_

_Obs: As expressões __**El-nín**__ – Meu astro - e __**Rohir-nín**__ – Meu guerreiro - são os apelidos com os quais Celebrian trata os filhos. _


	2. O DESEJO DE CRESCER

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPÍTULO II – O DESEJO DE CRESCER**_

_Tenho apenas duas mãos e o sentimento do mundo._

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

* * *

Quando Elladan desceu a escadaria lateral em busca do irmão, percebeu que seus instintos enfim o haviam levado para o lugar certo.

"Até que enfim..." Ele disse, pulando os últimos degraus e correndo em direção ao gêmeo, que estava agachado embaixo de um carvalho. Elrohir apressou-se em envolver o que tinha nas mãos em um largo pedaço de pano. "O que tem aí?"

"Nada." Respondeu o outro aborrecido. "Por onde você andou? Passou a manhã toda com o _ada _de novo?"

"Te disse onde estaria." Defendeu-se o outro, estranhando o mau-humor do caçula. "Você não gosta de mexer com as ervas e sais do _ada_, então nem perdi meu tempo convidando."

"Sempre fica a manhã toda lá."

"Esses experimentos levam tempo, Ro. O _ada_ mesmo disse que deve-se acompanhar tudo do começo ao fim, demore o que for." Explicou o jovem elfo, jogando-se ao lado do irmão, mas mantendo os olhos ainda fixos no objeto que estava sendo ocultado dele.

"Sei..." Elrohir respondeu, pouco convencido e o silêncio preencheu os espaços do que restou daquela conversa por mais tempo do que o desejável, até que Elladan curvou as sobrancelhas, já ciente demais de que algo estava fora de seus eixos.

"Está zangado porque não pude treinar pela manhã, Ro? Eu te disse que o _ada_ tinha reservado esse horário para mim esta semana..."

"Não estou zangado."

"Eu posso treinar agora. Vamos?"

O gêmeo estalou os lábios, dando de ombros.

"Estou cansado desses treinos com espadas de madeira. Já somos adultos."

Elladan franziu os lábios, reconhecendo o velho discurso de queixas e lamentações que o gêmeo vinha repetindo tal qual uma ladainha nos últimos tempos e quase levando todos a sua volta ao desespero.

"Nosso mestre disse que ainda não podemos, Ro. Não temos porte para usarmos uma espada de verdade."

"Somos os mais altos de nossa turma. Crescemos mais rapidamente que todos os demais."

"Mas ainda não o bastante. O mestre disse que temos que ter no mínimo a altura da _nana_ e ainda nem estamos no ombro dela."

Elrohir estalou a língua novamente, cruzando irritado os braços por sobre as pernas dobradas.

"Glorfindel mesmo disse que portava uma espada quando ainda era mais jovem que nós."

"É... ele disse também que nunca se arrependeu tanto por contar algo a alguém..." Lembrou o mais velho. "Era outra época, Ro. Ele explicou para nós, lembra-se? Podemos esperar. Ele já nós deu espadas mais pesadas que a de nossos companheiros. A luta até que está difícil com elas."

"Difícil uma ova..." Resmungou o outro. "E aquelas espadas são ridículas... Eu detesto espadas de madeira... parecem brinquedos de criança."

Elladan soltou um suspiro de insatisfação. Elrohir e suas idéias fixas. Ele desistiu de argumentar, o que era sempre a mais sábia decisão no que concernia aos assuntos radicais do irmão, por fim voltou a observar o objeto escondido pelo gêmeo.

"Vai me dizer o que tem aí?"

"Não é nada."

"E por que não quer me dizer o que é?"

"Porque não. Porque você não entende mais as coisas que digo e fica sempre tomando o partido do _ada_ e do Glorfindel. Então não adianta repartir idéia nenhuma mais com você."

Elladan se surpreendeu com a acusação do gêmeo, não havia percebido até então que sua atitude conciliadora estava despertando esse tipo de sensação no caçula.

"Como assim? Eu... Eu não faço isso, Ro. Não tomo partido de ninguém."

"É claro que toma. Ontem mesmo você repetiu para o dearada o mesmo discurso que o Glorfindel nos diz todos os dias."

"Porque o dearada me perguntou como estavam os treinos..."

"E você foi logo dizendo que estávamos com as malditas espadas de madeira..."

Elladan silenciou-se, desistindo de defender-se. Na verdade não entendia por que o irmão estava tão irritado com ele.

"O que eu devia ter dito então, Ro?" Ele indagou, por fim.

"Deixa pra lá." Elrohir respondeu com os lábios ainda torcidos de insatisfação. "Você faz sempre o que deve fazer, sempre tudo certinho..."

Elladan encurvou as sobrancelhas.

"Não é errado isso, é?" Ele indagou e surpreendeu-se em ver o irmão juntar as coisas que tinha no chão e erguer-se com o que estava escondido ali. Elladan analisou a cena com atenção, enquanto também se erguia devagar, observando o irmão se afastar rapidamente.

"Não tem aí o que eu estou pensando que tem, não é, Ro?" Ele indagou por fim, temendo até cogitar a hipótese que lhe viera à mente.

"Não te interessa o que eu tenho aqui. Vai procurar suas plantas com o _ada_, vai."

Elladan desprendeu os lábios, surpreso com o ataque tão gratuito do irmão. Ele ainda deu alguns passos, mas desistiu de acompanhá-lo. Seja o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, ele conhecia Elrohir o suficiente para saber que, no estado em que o irmão se encontrava, era pura perda de tempo tentar argumentar o que quer fosse.

&&&

Já era passado o anoitecer quando Elrohir entrou no quarto. Elladan, que estava em sua cama com um grande livro nas mãos, tentou disfarçar a surpresa de enfim reencontrar o irmão no término do dia, mas não conseguiu.

"Onde você estava, Ro? O _ada_ ficou me perguntando de você o jantar todo."

"Por isso é bom que você não saiba." Elrohir respondeu irritado, retirando as roupas enquanto se dirigia à sala de banhos. "Se soubesse já teria contado. Não consegue ficar com a língua dentro da boca."

Elladan bufou então, sua paciência chegando aos limites com a provocação do irmão, o gêmeo jogou livro e cobertas de lado e seguiu o outro para dentro do cômodo. Quando entrou, Elrohir já estava completamente submerso na banheira. Elladan suspirou impaciente, aguardando que o irmão surgisse mais uma vez. Era um dos hábitos do caçula testar, sempre que podia, quanto tempo conseguiria ficar embaixo d'água segurando o ar. Cada dia esse limite se estendia.

"Fala como se eu contasse tudo a seu respeito para qualquer um que aparecesse." Queixou-se o primogênito, assim que o rosto do irmão ressurgiu, recuperando o ar.

"Pra todo mundo não." O jovem elfo corrigiu, tirando a água dos olhos. "Só para quem te pergunta."

Dessa vez Elladan não respondeu, seu limite de paciência definitivamente esgotado. Ele apenas ficou olhando enquanto o irmão terminava o banho e enxugava-se como se ele não estivesse ali. Quando Elrohir jogou-se, já em roupas de dormir, na própria cama, o gêmeo sentiu que já havia agüentado demais.

"Quando vai me dizer o que eu fiz de errado de uma vez, Ro?" Ele foi sincero então.

"Por quê?" Elrohir mostrou desinteresse, apanhando sem muito empenho um livro que estava em seu criado-mudo e abandonando-o em seguida após apenas ler o título.

"Porque eu não sei o que eu fiz e se você não disser logo o que é, eu vou continuar sem saber." Respondeu o outro, irritado.

"Não fez nada." Elrohir deitou-se então, puxando as cobertas por sobre o corpo e estendendo-se para apagar as velas. Elladan apanhou o castiçal antes que estivesse ao alcance do irmão, afastando-se alguns passos. "Anda. Apaga isso que eu quero dormir."

Dessa vez foi o mais velho a fingir desconhecer o que ouvia, permanecendo com a luz a iluminar-lhe o rosto bastante insatisfeito. Elrohir retribuiu o olhar de descontentamento por um tempo, depois soltou os braços por sobre a cama.

"Está bem. Eu vou dizer. Mas se uma palavra do que eu disser aqui sair por aquela porta, não importa o motivo, eu nunca mais vou falar com você."

Elladan abaixou um pouco o castiçal, depois se reaproximou, colocando-o de volta no lugar e sentando-se na cama do irmão. Elrohir o olhou por um tempo, ponderando os traços de irritação do gêmeo, os caminhos que podia tomar, até onde poderia ir.

"Eu não saio por aí contando aos outros tudo o que você me diz, Elrohir." Defendeu-se o primogênito, totalmente contrafeito e não parecendo ter a intenção de levar uma conversa amigável agora.

"Não. Só o que eu faço de errado."

"Eu não faço isso..." Defendeu-se novamente o irmão, agora com mais ênfase ainda do que da vez anterior. "Às vezes damos azar e alguém descobre e vem me perguntar... Então eu... eu não sei o que dizer. Não sou bom com mentiras como você é... É só isso..."

Elrohir apertou os lábios, a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro alto enquanto os olhos vagavam por aquele teto muito branco. Elladan silenciou-se, limitando-se a balançar o rosto em uma negativa que demonstrava o quanto ele ainda estava aborrecido com aquele impasse, que parecia ter surgido do nada. Só então ele se voltou novamente para o irmão, parecendo enfim aperceber-se do porquê de todo aquele mistério.

"Ai, Elrohir. O que você fez?"

"Por que acha que eu fiz algo?"

"Porque sim. Porque fez e quer me contar, mas acha que eu vou contar para alguém, não é?"

Elrohir não respondeu e Elladan chegou a desejar que ele o tivesse feito de uma vez. Conhecia os silêncios do irmão e a gravidade que escondiam.

"Diga logo... Tem a ver com aquilo que você estava tentando esconder de mim hoje, não tem?"

Elrohir torceu os lábios, mas o leve enrubescer de seu rosto o denunciou.

"O que é? O que tinha lá?" Elladan insistiu, preocupado agora. Então, diante de mais silêncio, ele segurou o braço do irmão, fazendo-o olhar enfim para ele. "Anda, Elrohir! Conta logo o que era!"

"Você disse que sabia o que era." Esquivou-se o gêmeo e Elladan empalideceu no mesmo momento, sentindo a esperança que tinha de estar enganado abandoná-lo subitamente.

"_Elbereth_." Clamou o jovem elfo, fechando os olhos diante da imagem que sua mente formava agora. "Onde conseguiu?"

Elrohir desviou o olhar para as cortinas oscilantes do quarto, mas um sorriso matreiro já lhe erguia as pontas dos lábios.

"Perto da ferraria." Ele respondeu, tentando agora disfarçar a satisfação que aquelas palavras lhe despertavam.

Elladan encurvou as sobrancelhas, lendo os traços do irmão como nenhum outro sabia fazer. Ele conhecia bem aquela situação, sabia bem no que estava metido quando o gêmeo caçula dava aquele sorriso.

"Como assim? Lorde Angatal não deixa espadas jogadas no lixo..." Ele disse intrigado. Depois uma idéia assustadora lhe ocorreu. "Você roubou uma, Elrohir?"

O gêmeo envergou fortemente as sobrancelhas, olhando agora para o irmão.

"Pelo que me toma agora você também, _toron-nín?_" Ele respondeu irritado, depois sentou-se na cama em um rápido movimento. Mas Elladan não se intimidou com o repente do caçula, continuando a olhar para ele como quem espera o final de uma história, que já não o agradava desde seu começo. "Era uma espada velha e enferrujada que os soldados acharam na floresta. Nem tem uma ponta decente,"

Elladan sentiu o queixo cair.

"Eu sei qual é... É enorme, Elrohir! Lorde Angatal disse que ia reformá-la..."

"Não pode fazê-lo. Ela não tem dono que autorize o processo. Lembra-se? Toda a espada tem um dono e ninguém pode manuseá-la sem que o dono ou alguém de igual valor autorize. É o que o Lorde Angatal sempre diz."

"Ele disse que ia pedir ao _ada_ a autorização."

"É, mas o _ada_ achou por bem não mexer nela. Eu o ouvi conversando com Lorde Angatal. Não entendi muito bem o porquê, mas no final das contas ele aconselhou o ferreiro a enterrá-la."

"E você a desenterrou?"

"Não era de ninguém."

"É claro que era. Você só não sabe quem."

"_Ada_ disse que o dono deve estar morto, por isso a arma estava abandonada. Provavelmente caiu em alguma batalha ou emboscada há muito tempo. Não precisa da espada."

"Elrohir... Como pode dizer isso? Esqueceu-se de tudo que nos ensinaram? A arma de alguém é sagrada. Se esse alguém não cede o direito a outro de usá-la ela deve ser enterrada com o dono... a não ser que haja algum descendente que clame pelo direito à arma... O Erestor já nos explicou isso também, lembra-se?"

"Isso é besteira." O gêmeo se ergueu rapidamente, passando a andar pelo quarto. "Uma espada com a ponta quebrada, toda enferrujada como aquela... Quem ia se importar?"

"E se fosse a espada de nosso avô?" Elladan argumentou, voltando-se, ainda sentado na cama, para acompanhar o movimento do irmão pelo cômodo.

"Como assim? O _ada_ reconheceria se fosse a espada do nosso avô. Que bobagem você está falando?"

"E o que você acha que o _ada_ faria se reconhecesse a espada como a do nosso avô?"

"Sei lá! Depende..."

"Depende do quê?"

"Depende, droga!" Aborreceu-se o gêmeo, percebendo enfim aonde o irmão queria chegar. "Tem um monte de coisas que ele podia querer fazer..."

"Entre elas dar a espada para um elfo novato manusear." Completou Elladan, já com ares de quem sabe que está em uma discussão perigosa.

O olhar que Elrohir ofereceu-lhe como resposta só veio confirmar sua conjetura.

"Vou tratar a arma com respeito." Defendeu-se o mais novo. "Não vou sair com ela para matar insetos ou coisa do gênero como fazem os pequenos com suas espadas de madeira!"

"Não é sua, Elrohir." Elladan ergueu-se. "Não pode fazer nada com ela. Muito menos testar o pouco que aprendeu sobre ferraria com ela."

Elrohir abriu rapidamente os olhos, não conseguindo disfarçar a surpresa. Ter um irmão gêmeo que o conhecia tão bem, muitas vezes era por demais inconveniente.

"Quem te disse que vou fazer isso?" Procurou defender-se inutilmente o caçula.

"Seus olhos estão me dizendo isso e coisas ainda piores do que isso." Acusou o mais velho. "E nós vamos nos encrencar como nunca nos encrencamos desde que nascemos, _toron-nín."_

Elrohir enrubesceu novamente, mas dessa vez era a ira que lhe coloria as faces. Ele bufou então, indignado e pôs-se a balançar a cabeça.

"Droga, Dan. Por isso não lhe conto mais as coisas. Você está com uma conversa de adultos que é insuportável."

Elladan também sacudiu a cabeça, só que por um motivo diferente daquele do irmão.

"Percebe que ao dizer isso está praticamente admitindo que ainda quer ficar no mundo dos que não são adultos, Elrohir?" Ele disse e recebeu o pior olhar que já recebera do irmão, mas, mesmo assim, não se intimidou, dando um passo à frente e segurando-lhe o braço esquerdo. "Anda, vamos devolver a arma ao lugar onde você a encontrou. Fazemos um solene pedido de desculpas a seu antigo dono e assim, por sorte, ficamos livres de qualquer coisa ruim que ela possa carregar."

Elrohir puxou o braço, voltando a se afastar.

"Não sei por que está colocando essa conversa no plural desse jeito." Ele argumentou contrafeito. "Se a arma tem alguma maldição ou algo do gênero, você não precisa temer pelo seu pescoço de irmão mais velho. Fui eu que fiz a bobagem, seja o que for que ela venha a trazer vai atingir só a mim e não a você."

Elladan apertou os lábios firmemente, depois suspirou.

"Até parece que o que acontece com você não me influencia em nada..." Ele disse em tom triste. Só agora percebia porque aquela história o estava desagradando tanto. "Por que quer nos afastar um do outro, _toron-nín_?"Ele indagou. "Estou ficando tão insuportável para você assim?"

Elrohir não respondeu, também não olhou mais para o irmão, e o tempo escorregou novamente seus grãos de areia por mais um indigesto período, até que os olhos do caçula deslizaram em suas órbitas para tentar ver porque o irmão mais velho ainda não se movera. No rosto de Elladan não havia aquela resposta específica, no entanto, a tristeza que estava nele não era exatamente algo que o gêmeo mais novo pudesse ignorar.

"Eu não quero te afastar de mim." Elrohir disse enfim, aproximando-se um pouco. "Só sinto saudades do tempo em que você não questionava tanto as coisas que eu fazia como faz agora."

"Se faço isso é porque tenho receio que se dê mal, _toron_." Defendeu-se o outro, soltando os ombros. "Você é muito impulsivo. Faz as coisas sem pensar e depois se arrepende e eu... eu não gosto de ver como você fica quando está arrependido... É muito triste."

Elrohir trancou o maxilar, apertando os dentes com força para não deixar que a malcriação que estava preparada para saltar de sua garganta o fizesse. Sabia que o irmão tinha razão, mas simplesmente não conseguia admitir isso.

"Eles me forçam a fazer o que é errado." Ele disse então. "O que custava me darem a espada que eu queria?"

Elladan dobrou as sobrancelhas, desprendendo os lábios como quem não acredita no que ouve.

"Eles te forçam? Mas que bobagem é essa, Elrohir? Você sabe que não pode tê-la agora. Sabe o porquê. Eles te explicaram tudo, não disseram apenas 'não e fim de conversa'. Você está sendo injusto."

"E você os está defendendo! Viu! Por isso não lhe conto mais nada. Você não me entende mais!" Desabafou o gêmeo, apanhando uma muda de roupas e se dirigindo até a porta.

"Aonde vai?"

"Vou dormir em outro lugar!" Disse o irmão. "Eu não quero mais ficar com você. Amanhã vou pedir um quarto para mim. Quem sabe isso eles me dão."

Elladan ficou sem ação e nenhuma resposta lhe surgiu, nem mesmo quando se sobressaltou com o estrondo que o irmão fez, batendo a porta do quarto com força. Naquela noite, no entanto, ele não dormiu, passando horas sentado em sua cama, contendo algo muito ruim que crescia em seu peito, uma sensação de tristeza que jamais sentira antes.

&&&

Logo pela manhã Elladan vestiu-se e desceu as escadas à procura do irmão. Podia aceitar que Elrohir estivesse zangado com ele, mas ainda estava preocupado com o que o gêmeo faria com aquela espada que não lhe pertencia.

"_Quel amrun, El-nín!"_ A voz suave da mãe encontrou-o no último degrau, mas seu sorriso logo se converteu em um olhar de preocupação. "Por que esta com esse semblante tão abatido, _tithen-pen_?" Ela encurvou-se um pouco para olhar o filho de perto. "Não dormiu bem essa noite?"

Elladan forçou os lábios em um ar de indignação disfarçado. Em algo os dois irmãos concordavam. A mãe precisava parar de tratá-los como dois elfinhos.

"Está tudo bem, _nana_." Ele respondeu sem olhá-la. "A senhora viu o Ro?"

Celebrian uniu os lábios em uma fina linha, depois apoiou a mão por sobre o ombro do filho, acariciando-o devagar.

"Discutiram?" Ela deduziu.

Elladan soltou um suspiro de insatisfação que, por si só, já refletiu a resposta que a mãe esperava.

"Não o vi desde que me levantei, _ion-nín._" Ela respondeu então. "Quer que eu te ajude a procurá-lo?"

"Não, obrigado, _nana..._" Elladan respondeu, já se afastando.

"Não quer me contar o que aconteceu, Elladan?" Celebrian ainda disse e o gêmeo mais velho estremeceu. Eram raríssimas as vezes que a mãe chamava qualquer um dos filhos pelo nome e quando o fazia assim, como estava fazendo agora, sem o tempero da advertência ou algo do gênero, uma sensação de gravidade o assolava. Ele voltou-se então, para reencontrar o olhar ainda mais preocupado da mãe.

"Não posso contar, _nana..._" Ele foi sincero, sabendo que se alguém ali poderia entendê-lo, esse alguém era a mãe. "Mas vai ficar tudo bem... Não se preocupe..."

Celebrian estagnou-se calada por um instante, depois se achegou, descendo os finos dedos por uma das mechas do filho.

"Se ele se meteu em alguma confusão tire-o dela antes que seu pai descubra." Ela aconselhou com um sorriso preocupado. "Mesmo porque, o meu pai também está aqui e ele é ainda menos tolerante do que o seu." Ela completou e o jovem elfo voltou a estremecer, agravando mais a preocupação que a mãe procurava disfarçar. Elladan apenas encurvou-se em uma pequena despedida e saiu pela porta principal, deixando Celebrian com um sentimento misto em seu coração. De repente os filhos pareciam tão crescidos e maduros, no entanto ainda tão despreparados para as intempéries da vida.

Custou ao elfo mais velho quase meio dia para, enfim, achar o irmão. Elrohir estava em uma das pequenas cavernas abandonadas das grutas laterais e não mostrou qualquer satisfação ao ver quem conseguira encontrá-lo.

"O que faz aqui?" Ele disse, jogando novamente o mesmo pano por sobre a arma na qual trabalhava.

"Eu não acredito que está fazendo isso, Elrohir." Elladan aproximou-se incrédulo, mas o gêmeo tomou-lhe a frente, comprometendo qualquer visão que ele pudesse ter do trabalho que fazia. "Não pode manusear a arma que não lhe pertence, Elrohir."

"Não posso, mas fiz." Disse o outro, dando um leve empurrão no irmão para que ele voltasse a se afastar. "Já tinha começado, não ia deixar o trabalho pela metade."

Elladan soltou os lábios, olhando agora para os apetrechos que o irmão trouxera para o lugar. A gruta, na qual estavam, era maior por dentro do que sua apertada e oculta entrada transparecia. Lá ele improvisara um forno quente em uma das falhas da pedra, trouxera um grande tonel d'água e outras ferramentas e conseguira transformar aquela pequena gruta em uma espécie de ferraria. O gêmeo mais velho observava tudo sem saber o que dizer, dividido entre a tremenda admiração que sentia pelo esforço e habilidade do irmão e pela intensa preocupação que aquilo tudo lhe despertava. Ele, por fim, pousou novamente seus olhos na peça coberta, antes de voltá-los ao irmão, cujo olhar era indecifrável.

"Como ficou?" Indagou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, e Elrohir ainda custou alguns instantes para demonstrar alguma reação diante daquele questionamento. Seus lábios se ergueram devagar e aquele mesmo sorriso matreiro voltou-lhe a face, quase fazendo o irmão esquecer de seus temores.

"Venha ver." Ele disse, apressando-se em colocar-se diante de seu trabalho. Elladan aproximou-se receoso, mas quando Elrohir descobriu a peça, seu queixo caiu, deixando a boca completamente aberta.

"_Elbereth_." Ele disse. "Essa é aquela espada que a patrulha encontrou?"

"Ela mesma." Elrohir sorriu largamente então, parecendo satisfeito com o ar de surpresa do gêmeo.

Elladan respirou fundo, jamais imaginara que arma tão antiga e desgastada pudesse se transformar daquele jeito nas mãos de alguém tão inexperiente quanto era o irmão.

"Fez um trabalho de mestre, Elrohir..." Ele se viu dizendo, ainda olhando meio pasmo para a bela peça, cujo brilho quase iluminava toda a caverna. "Como soube o que fazer?"

"Fiquei uns dias olhando o trabalho do ferreiro e repetindo aqui todas as manhãs, quando você estava com o _ada_."

Elladan olhou-o surpreso.

"Então está a muitos dias me escondendo essa sua investida!" Deduziu surpreso e o sorriso do outro desapareceu. Ele apenas deu de ombros, segurando o cabo da espada sem tirá-la do lugar. Elladan mordeu o canto dos lábios, sem saber o que dizer, o que aconselhar. Sabia que mesmo com um belo trabalho como aquele, ainda haviam infringido uma regra importante da qual tinham total conhecimento, o que só fazia agravar mais o fato. Logo os olhos de Elrohir liam a preocupação que havia no rosto do irmão.

"Eu vou me dar mal, eu sei." Admitiu. "Mas valeu a pena..." Ele adicionou, olhando agora seu próprio reflexo na arma.

O rosto de Elladan ganhou seriedade novamente enquanto repetia palavra por palavra do que ouvira. Ele então apoiou a mão por sobre a que o gêmeo segurava a espada e apertou-a.

"Vamos enterrá-la."

"Nem pensar."

"Vamos, Ro!" Elladan insistiu, mesmo quando o irmão voltou a empurrá-lo para longe da arma. "Vão descobrir..."

"Não vão descobrir."

"Vão sim. E vamos ser castigados."

"Você não vai ser castigado. Você não tem culpa."

"Claro que tenho. Eu sei de tudo."

"É só dizer que não sabe. Você nem sequer tocou em nada."

"Eu não sei mentir!" Elladan disse em tom forte e agoniado, e seus olhos brilharam dessa vez de tal forma que Elrohir indispôs-se a afrontá-lo.

"É só não dizer nada, Dan. Eu canso de te falar. Se te perguntarem você não diz nada... Eu não vou sair com a arma por aí. Eu prometo. Só vou treinar com ela aqui na caverna."

"Treinar com ela? Você enlouqueceu, Elrohir? Olhe o tamanho dessa arma! Olhe o fio que você deu a ela! Eu posso sentir o seu peso e perigo daqui! Não pode usá-la, nem de brincadeira."

"Eu não vou usá-la de brincadeira. Eu vou treinar com ela. Sabe que posso. Só preciso me acostumar com o peso dela."

Elladan sacudia a cabeça agora, quase em desespero.

"Pelos _Valar_, Elrohir... Pense no que você está fazendo. São muitos erros juntos para que possam resultar em alguma coisa boa. Você roubou uma espada de seu túmulo, você forjou seu metal, converteu-a em uma arma diferente da que era, você não informou a ninguém e agora quer portá-la sem qualquer preparo ou autorização de seu mentor. Não pode fazer isso. Tem que parar, Elrohir." Ele terminou, desesperando-se ainda mais ao perceber que a reação do gêmeo às suas palavras resumia-se apenas a um leve balançar de cabeça.

"Essas são só tradições tolas, Elladan." Elrohir retorquiu. "Nós mesmos estudamos tempos antigos nos quais essas tradições nem sequer existiam. Os elfos forjavam suas armas quando precisavam delas e elas eram só armas sem nome, identidade, dono. Não havia ritual algum para enterrá-las, para fazê-las, ou para portá-las. Isso é tudo bobagem que os mestres criaram para poderem ter algum poder de determinar quando as coisas podem ou não acontecer. Eu estou cheio disso, cheio de esperar que alguém me diga o que fazer e quando fazer."

Elladan cobriu o rosto, quando na verdade desejava cobrir os ouvidos e fingir que não era o irmão a dizer aquelas heresias.

"_Elbereth_, Elrohir..." Ele disse, respirando fundo. "Por que tem sempre que duvidar das pessoas, até daquelas de quem você gosta?"

"Elas é que duvidam de mim." Rebateu o gêmeo, estendendo o braço para mostrar novamente a peça. "Lembra-se o que disse o ferreiro Lorde Angatal quando eu pedi a ele que me ensinasse o ofício? _Oh, Lorde El. É uma grande honra, mas esperemos sua maturidade para isso. Então falaremos com seu pai sobre seu desejo de ser aprendiz"._ Repetiu o gêmeo em tom de desdém, depois estalou a língua. "Toda essa espera sendo que eu consegui fazer o trabalho que queria em uma semana."

Elladan não respondeu, nada lhe ocorria no momento, senão a indigesta sensação de que os argumentos do gêmeo eram mais válidos do que ele gostaria que fossem. Ele baixou a cabeça, unindo as mãos diante do rosto.

"Mesmo assim, Elrohir... Se eles descobrirem..."

"Não vão descobrir." Disse o irmão, erguendo agora a espada com grande esforço. Elladan afastou-se um passo ao ver a cena.

"É muito grande..."

"É... É sim... Deu um trabalhão..." O irmão agora olhava a espada erguida com admiração e seriedade.

"Acha mesmo que pode manuseá-la?"

Elrohir torceu os lábios, fazendo um visível esforço para mover a peça em pequenos movimentos circulares agora, sem deixar de equilibrá-la em pé como vinha fazendo.

"Não parecia tão pesada assim quando eu a forjava." Ele admitiu e Elladan deu um passo a frente, para vê-la melhor.

"Ela tem um brilho estranho. Como era seu metal?"

"Não muito fácil de moldar. Tive que aquecer bem..." Respondeu o gêmeo, ainda concentrado nos pequenos movimentos que fazia. "Pensei que fosse mero ferro com ferrugem, mas não. Ainda bem que estava mais suja do que outra coisa. Só tive mesmo trabalho para reconstituir a ponta partida."

"Ah..." Elladan aproximou-se mais, fascinado pelo cintilar da arma. "_Elbereth_. É mesmo muito bonita."

"E resistente. Depois que esfriou nem uma pedra dura fazia nela a menor marca." Comentou o gêmeo, desviando vagamente os olhos para ver o ar de admiração com o qual o irmão olhava agora a arma. Um frio estranho estava se formando em seu estômago com aquela cena. Algo que ele não conseguia explicar. "Afaste-se um pouco, Dan." Ele pediu. "Vou colocar no lugar."

Elladan assentiu com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse seguir o pedido do irmão a arma simplesmente pendeu nas mãos de Elrohir, como se subitamente tivesse ficado pesada demais. Seu fio desceu exato e mesmo Elladan, cujos sentidos de defesa Glorfindel sempre elogiava nos campos de treinamento, não foi rápido o bastante para proteger-se do perigo eminente. A espada desceu rasgando-lhe a túnica e abrindo-lhe um extenso corte no peito.

O jovem elfo ainda teve o ímpeto de dar mais um passo para trás, buscando alguma outra defesa, como se sentisse que a arma tinha vida própria, até perceber seu peito inundar-se de sangue rapidamente e apoiar ambas as mãos sobre ele, antes de cair de joelhos.

"DAN!" Elrohir largou a arma e atirou-se ao lado dele, puxando já a própria capa e a usando para tentar conter o sangramento. "Acha que pode esperar? Eu vou chamar o _ada_. Vou bem rápido."

"Não!" O gêmeo o segurou.

"Como não? Você está sangrando."

"É... É só um corte... Eu... Eu sei o que... o que fazer..." Dizia o mais velho entre gemidos e caretas de dor.

"Nem pensar." Elrohir pôs-se a levantar, mas foi novamente segurado.

"No nosso quarto... há aquela bolsa onde eu guardo... as ervas e experimentos que fiz com o _ada_... Traga para mim... Traga ataduras também..."

"Não, Dan! Eu vou chamar o _ada_."

"Vamos ser castigados."

"Dane-se."

"Não... Não sabemos... Não sabemos a gravidade do... do que fizemos... Por favor, Ro..."

Elrohir apertou o maxilar, observando o estado do irmão atentamente. Aquela sensação horrível ainda gritava-lhe que era hora de parar, mas ele não conseguia deixar de temer pelo que o irmão lhe dizia.

"Vai logo, Ro... Faça o que eu lhe peço... Vai dar tudo certo..."

Elrohir ainda olhou para o gêmeo, temeroso, depois assentiu, saindo como um furacão por aquela caverna. Se alguém haveria de ser indicado para uma tarefa cuja necessidade fosse a de rapidez, esse alguém teria que ser Elrohir. Logo ele estava de volta, auxiliando o irmão com as bandagens e medicamentos.

"Isso tem um cheiro horrível." Disse o gêmeo, quando terminava a atadura recheada de ervas amassadas e outras coisas que ele nem conhecia em volta do tórax do irmão. "_Ada_ vai perceber assim que chegar perto de você."

Elladan mordeu o lábio, procurando administrar a dor.

"Estou sempre cheirando a essas ervas..." Ele defendeu-se. "Se ele perguntar, eu digo que estava mexendo com elas..."

"Vai aprender a mentir agora?" Provocou o irmão, apenas para ver se conseguia roubar um riso do gêmeo.

"Não... Não vai ser mentira..." Elladan não se deixou levar pela provocação, fechando brevemente os olhos. "Só espero que ele não me faça a pergunta seguinte..."

"Que pergunta?" Elrohir indagou preocupado, vendo o irmão pender a cabeça para o lado, no chão duro daquela caverna.

"Por... Por quê..." Esclareceu o gêmeo, reabrindo os olhos e fixando-os nos do irmão. Elrohir ofereceu-lhe um sorriso preocupado, apoiando a mão por sobre o ferimento embalado.

"Desculpe, Dan. Eu devia ter te ouvido." Ele disse com tristeza. "Tudo o que eu menos queria era ter na recordação que a primeira pessoa que atingi com a espada foi você."

Elladan fechou brevemente os olhos e Elrohir julgou que ele não os fosse mais reabrir até que o fez, tentando retribuir o sorriso fraco e forçado que o irmão lhe oferecia.

"Preciso dormir um pouco... É o remédio... Eu não consigo ficar acordado... Fique comigo até eu voltar a despertar, Ro... por favor..."

"Eu não vou a lugar algum... Eu prometo..." Elrohir disse rapidamente, apoiando a cabeça do irmão em seu colo e cobrindo os olhos dele com uma das mãos. Ele soltou um suspiro preocupado assim que o gêmeo desprendeu os lábios, adormecendo enfim, e lamentou profundamente todo aquele incidente que provocara. Se pelo menos houvesse um lugar confortável para o gêmeo se recuperar que não fosse aquele chão...


	3. A DURA PENA

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem. Conforme prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo de A MÃO DO PRÓXIMO GUERREIRO. A cada fim de semana postarei um deles. Espero que todos tenham tempo para ler.

Fiquei feliz com a aceitação dessa fic, pensei que uma história com os gêmeos talvez não despertasse interesse nos leitores SdA. Que bom que estava enganada.

Agradeço demais as reviews que recebi e espero de coração que os que estiverem lendo me deixem um comentário que seja. Eu adoro reviews, sentir cada um que lê, encontrá-los novamente a cada capítulo. Obrigada de verdade aos que me presenteiam com esses comentários.

Desse capítulo em diante passo a desenvolver minha idéia, embasada em uma das versões de um período da história que não sei se está de completamente correta. Entre todas as minhas dúvidas está a história de Celeborn e Galadriel, que adaptei um pouco aqui e ali para que encaixasse na linha temporal que preciso. Espero não ter feito nenhuma heresia.

Obrigada novamente. Espero que gostem do capítulo

Beijos

Sadie

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPÍTULO III – A DURA PENA**_

_A principal e mais grave punição para quem cometeu uma culpa está em sentir-se culpado_

_**  
**_Sêneca

* * *

Se havia algo que todos sabiam a respeito dos filhos do lorde de Imladris era que eles eram os elfos mais perspicazes do lugar, independentemente do plano de aprendizagem que lhes fosse exigido. E Elladan, apesar de mais pacato e avesso a grandes desafios, mostrou-se um eficiente guerreiro no que condizia ao talento que todo senhor das armas deve ter para lidar com suas dores, não fazendo delas um empecilho para qualquer trabalho.

Três longos dias se passaram sem que qualquer um na Grande Casa Amiga, a não ser os próprios gêmeos, soubesse o que havia acontecido. Elrohir escondera a arma até que decidissem o que fazer com ela e passava os dias às voltas do irmão, algumas vezes ajudando-o a trocar as bandagens, outras inventando desculpas para tirá-lo de qualquer compromisso em que os mais velhos queriam envolvê-lo. Ninguém na verdade estranhou, julgando que a atitude superprotetora do caçula fosse apenas um reflexo do caráter sempre enciumado que o jovem elfo tinha em relação ao gêmeo mais velho.

Tudo parecia correr bem, excetuando um fato que estava tirando o caçula do sério.

"Não fechou ainda, Dan." Ele disse, observando as manchas que surgiam nas bandagens do irmão. Estavam sentados em um jardim dos fundos da casa e Elladan encostara-se em um carvalho, bastante pálido. "Está doendo, não está?"

"Está... Essa noite eu tenho que arrumar uma desculpa para não jantar com todo mundo..." Ele disse, fechando os olhos. "_Ada_ estava me olhando com aquele olhar ontem... Pensei que ele não fosse estar à mesa como nas noites anteriores. Ele e o _dearada_ têm conversado tanto no gabinete..."

"É... eu o percebi te olhando. Ainda bem que não perguntou nada..."

"É..."

"Quer ir pro quarto?"

Elladan fechou os olhos, soltando o ar devagar pelos lábios.

"Quero que pare de doer..." Ele disse quase para si mesmo, mas em seguida percebeu sua indiscrição e reabriu, arrependido, os olhos. Elrohir o observava com ares de indisfarçável preocupação e arrependimento.

"Me deixa falar para o _ada_..." Ele pediu pela enésima vez.

"Não... Você prometeu..."

"Era para estar melhor, Dan... Você falou que eram dois dias para fechar por fora pelo menos e já são quatro e continua sangrando." Ele comentou, apoiando a mão na testa úmida do gêmeo. "Você parece quente..."

"Deve estar inflamado... Tenho que mudar as doses das folhas e usar um pouco mais daquele pó... laranja com gosto ruim..." Elladan disse como se conversasse consigo mesmo e Elrohir ofereceu um sorriso triste. Lamentava ter aprendido apenas agora a valorizar aquele ensinamento que o irmão parecia apreciar mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Ele voltou a olhar para o ferimento, tentando afastar mais uma vez aquela bendita voz que lhe gritava de dentro de sua cabeça. Elladan percebeu o desconforto do irmão e por isso buscou disfarçar o mal estar que sentia, deixando que se esvaíssem em seu rosto os traços de dor, agora camuflados como ele parecia fazer bem como ninguém. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Ro. Eu só preciso de mais tempo e acertar o medicamento... Acho que sei o que fazer agora..."

Elrohir suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça, mas o gemido fraco do mais velho, assim que ele apoiou a mão por sobre as bandagens, o fez ver que havia muitos riscos naquela nova empreitada, riscos que talvez fossem sérios demais para valerem realmente a pena.

"Vou buscar mais bandagens, está bem?"

Elladan custou um pouco a responder, concentrado como estava em lidar com um inimigo que parecia cada vez mais poderoso. Elrohir tocou-lhe uma das mãos, preocupado, e o gêmeo enfim refocou o olhou no do caçula.

"Certo..." Ele disse, voltando a fechar os olhos depois de fazê-lo. "Traga a mochila pra mim, _toron_... Acho que não vem ninguém aqui... já é quase fim de tarde..."

Elrohir assentiu em silêncio, erguendo-se e preparando-se para o que quer que estivesse por vir. Sabia que tinha cometido um erro grave, talvez o mais grave de toda a sua existência. Não podia arrastar seu irmão com ele como vinha fazendo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

&&&

Era o fim de uma tarde quente de primavera quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu e o rosto de gêmeo mais novo surgiu por trás dela. Elrond virou-se na poltrona na qual estava para vê-lo, estranhando que o filho houvesse desconsiderado o aviso de que estava em reunião e o estivesse interrompendo.

"_Ion-nín_." Ele disse de imediato. "A sentinela do corredor não lhe pediu que não entrasse?"

O jovem elfo não respondeu, seu olhar escurecido apenas passou rapidamente pelas figuras presentes: O avô e seus mentores, Glorfindel, Erestor. Eram todos familiares, mesmo assim o gêmeo os olhava como se fossem completos estranhos naquele momento.

"Preciso falar com o senhor, _ada_." Ele disse enfim, enfrentando bravamente o olhar intrigado do pai, adornado agora pelas contraídas sobrancelhas em v.

"Devo informar que estamos em reunião, Elrohir?" Elrond mudou seu tom, então. Tinha problemas com o filho mais novo, a quem a paciência nunca favorecera, e que, dia-a-dia, parecia saber menos como fazer uso da pouca com a qual fora agraciado. "Não é porque conhece os presentes que o que tratamos aqui é irrelevante ou pode esperar."

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar, ainda em pé, mas em seu rosto havia uma seriedade que pareceu estranha para o pai. Apesar de sempre irritadiço, o gêmeo mais novo passava a maior parte do tempo entre risos e brincadeiras e aquele semblante austero não lhe cabia de forma alguma.

"Preciso falar com o senhor, _ada_." Ele repetiu. "Agora..."

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões e seus olhos ainda favoreceram rapidamente os outros presentes da sala, buscando sentir como a atitude do filho estava sendo recebida por eles. Em momentos como aquele, no qual sabia que uma repreensão poderia ser necessária, Elrond tinha nos amigos bons aliados, que se guardavam sempre em um sábio silêncio, mesmo quando o desejo de manifestar-se parecia ser incontrolável.

"Venha cá, então." Concordou o curador a contragosto, fazendo um breve gesto para que o rapaz se aproximasse. "Mas seja breve, criança, pois estamos realmente em uma discussão bastante importante."

Elrohir não se moveu, mas Elrond percebeu-o encher o peito, e seus olhos buscaram rapidamente a luz da única janela aberta, como se algo que se passava lá fora o estivesse incomodando. Por fim, ele voltou a olhar para o curador, depois deu um passo em direção do corredor.

"Preciso que venha comigo, _ada_."

O próximo suspiro de desaprovação do pai foi menos sutil do que o anterior. Elrond balançou a cabeça.

"Elrohir..." Ele iniciou sua repreenda, mas foi de pronto interrompido.

"Preciso que o senhor venha comigo agora, _ada."_

Elrond tornou a franzir o cenho, observando agora a palidez do caçula, mesmo disfarçada em seu semblante sempre altivo e queixo erguido.

"O que aconteceu que não pode esperar, rapaz?"

Elrohir encheu o peito, e seu silêncio não ajudou a aplacar o inconformismo do pai por estar sendo interrompido em um momento que parecia ser bastante importante. Além disso, o fato do jovem elfo já se deslocar em direção á porta e passar a aguardar como quem nem sequer considera a hipótese de não ser atendido em seu pedido, só fez com que a indignação do curador aumentasse.

Elrond soltou um suspiro, audível dessa vez, lançando ao rapaz um olhar cuja tradução o filho conhecera desde pequeno, embora poucas vezes visse. Era o aviso de que os rumos não estavam a contento e algo deveria ser mudado urgentemente. No entanto, dessa vez nem mesmo essa ameaça tão característica do lorde elfo, surtiu o efeito esperado no caçula. O rapaz continuava a aguardá-lo, ignorando bravamente todos os indícios de que sua atitude estava sendo considerada no mínimo deveras inapropriada.

Foi só então que Elrond fez o que poucos pais faziam, engoliu seu brio e pôs-se a tentar compreender que outra interpretação além daquela que seu espírito de educador lhe despertava, podia haver para a insistência do filho. Ele desceu as linhas do rosto do rapaz com atenção, buscando ler os pequenos tremores que lhe haviam passado despercebido.

Algo realmente havia acontecido, só lhe restava descobrir a gravidade daquilo.

Elrond voltou-se mais uma vez para os amigos depois disso. Celeborn apenas ofereceu-lhe um pequeno aceno de concordância para o pedido implícito naquela atitude, o mesmo fez Erestor, mas Glorfindel tinha as sobrancelhas contraídas como as do amigo curador, parecendo compartilhar as mesmas dúvidas e preocupações.

"Peço-lhes desculpas." Disse, por fim, o lorde elfo, erguendo-se contrariado e afastando-se em direção à porta.

Elrohir já escapara por ela, apressando-se em sair e ficando a aguardar o pai no corredor. Elrond lançou-lhe um olhar breve.

"Menino, devo adverti-lo que se eu concluir que um outro alguém poderia ter resolvido seu problema ou que ele não é tão urgente quando quer me fazer crer, terei que lhe dar um corretivo pela interrupção." Ele ameaçou, mas tudo o que o caçula fez foi continuar o trajeto que tinha em mente alguns passos à frente do curador como se não o estivesse ouvindo.

Passaram então pela sala e quando chegaram à escada da saída da grande casa, a paciência de Elrond esvaiu-se e ele apressou o passo, segurando o filho pelo braço.

"Aonde deseja ir, Elrohir?" Ele indagou com uma seriedade que só fez com que o jovem elfo empalidecesse, mas o gêmeo encheu o peito de ar e coragem, puxando um pouco mais o braço até voltar a libertar-se e continuando sua caminhada escada abaixo.

A Elrond não restou alternativa se não acompanhá-lo.

Cruzaram então o jardim lateral, passaram por alguns pequenos arbustos até que o cenário que surgiu fez com que Elrond deduzisse onde o filho o estava levando e porquê. Encolhido em um dos cantos do jardim, embaixo de um velho carvalho, estava o gêmeo mais velho.

A princípio o curador sentiu uma sombra de indignação querer invadir seu peito, julgando que os gêmeos houvessem se desentendido como muitas vezes acontecia e, também como era bastante freqüente, estivessem apenas procurando o pai para ajudá-los em uma reconciliação amigável. No entanto, quando avistou o olhar de Elladan, no momento em que este ergueu o rosto ao vê-los se aproximando, percebeu que algo estava errado. O gêmeo mais velho levantou-se de imediato, mas não se afastou, parecendo caminhar com dificuldade.

"Não acredito, Elrohir!" Ele disse, baixando a cabeça e afastando-se. "Por que o trouxe aqui? Contou a ele?"

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas, aproximando-se agora e estranhando ver que o primogênito não só fugia de seu olhar, mas buscava manter-se de costas e afastado dele, como se ocultasse algo bastante importante.

"O que se passa aqui, meninos?" Indagou o pai, confuso agora, mas desagradado por completo das sensações estranhas que aquela cena estava lhe trazendo. "Venha cá, Elladan, vamos."

O gêmeo mais velho não respondeu, nem mesmo atendeu ao pedido. Ele se limitou a ficar apoiado agora no carvalho antigo, ainda de costas para o pai. Elrond parou por um instante, analisando o corpo do primogênito e por fim algo lhe chamou a atenção. O jovem elfo mantinha um dos braços em volta do tórax, por sobre a região do abdômen. Foi a sensação que faltava ao curador para vencer por si a distância que o separava do filho.

"O que está sentindo, _ion-nín_?" Ele indagou, segurando um dos braços do rapaz. Elladan ainda tentou esquivar-se, mas Elrond não ignorou seus instintos de curador. Ele se ajoelhou então, buscando o olhar do filho e forçando-o a desfazer-se de sua posição defensiva. Logo a grande nódoa vermelha que se escondia por sobre a túnica escura do rapaz revelou-se aos olhos surpresos do pai. "_Elbereth..._ O que foi isso, criança minha? O que aconteceu?"

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça com força então, o corpo trêmulo ainda tentando libertar-se da atenção a ele destinada.

"Não... Não foi nada... Não foi..." Ele dizia, ainda parecendo indisposto a se deixar ajudar, seus olhos, no entanto, enchiam-se de lágrimas, cuja motivação não parecia ser apenas a dor.

"Como assim, menino?" Disse o pai inconformado, segurando agora os braços do filho para que ele não voltasse a esconder o ferimento. "Diga-me o que aconteceu, Elladan!" Ele pediu então, mas seu tom decidido fez com que o pedido soasse mais como uma ordem ou algo pior do que isso. Elladan fechou os olhos, sentindo enfim que estava em um beco sem saída. Não podia negar o que estava sentindo, tampouco conter o avanço daquela dor. Ele apertou então as pálpebras fechadas, temendo incontrolavelmente tudo que estava por vir

"Desculpe... Desculpe, _ada... _Por favor... não se zangue..._" _Ele disse em um tom de pura agonia e estremeceu. Lágrimas de dor e angústia passaram a escorrer por seu rosto pálido enquanto seu corpo ardia em uma febre que crescia visivelmente.

Elrond sobressaltou-se, envolvendo agora o trêmulo filho, que ainda assim endurecia o corpo como se temesse ser ajudado.

"Está tudo bem... Não chore, _ion-nín._ Não estou zangado... Deixe-me ajudá-lo, criança minha..." Ele garantiu e só então o primogênito soltou-se nos braços do pai como se suas pernas não conseguissem mantê-lo em pé mais, e um gemido de dor foi sua única resposta, antes dele fechar os olhos e apertar uma das mãos no robe do curador como se temesse agora que o pai se afastasse dele.

Elrond sentiu como se uma parte de seu coração estivesse sendo açoitada impiedosamente. Ele abraçou o filho com cuidado e tomou-o nos braços. "Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim." Ainda garantiu ao ouvido do rapaz, enquanto reerguia-se seguindo apressadamente o caminho de casa sem mais qualquer questionamento.

&&&

Foram mais três longos dias para o quadro de Elladan se estabilizar. Durante esse tempo ninguém discutiu sobre o acontecido. Apenas depois que a febre cedeu, Elrohir foi, enfim, chamado em particular para a conversa pela qual o rapaz esperava e temia.

O gêmeo deixou, relutantemente, o quarto. Não havia abandonado o lado daquela cama desde que Elladan fora ali colocado, e agora, mesmo deixando o gêmeo aos cuidados de Lady Idhrenniel, sentia-se mal por fazê-lo.

Quando o gêmeo entrou na biblioteca, acompanhado pela mãe, estranhou ver que não apenas o pai estava ali, mas também o avô, Erestor e Glorfindel. Ele não olhou para ninguém, limitando-se a permanecer em pé enquanto a mãe fechava a porta. Ela tomou-o então pela mão e o fez sentar-se em uma das poltronas do lugar. Aquela era a sala de conselho. Local para o qual o pai se dirigia só quando os assuntos eram extremos. Elrohir jamais entrara ali, muito menos se sentara em uma daquelas poltronas e não se sentia nem um pouco satisfeito com o motivo que originara essa ocasião.

O gêmeo permaneceu calado, como estava desde o dia em que contara toda a história para o pai, enfrentando o ar atônito deste. Ele se lembraria daquele instante eternamente, disso tinha certeza. Jamais havia visto o pai tão decepcionado quanto naquele dia. Elrond ficou tão sem palavras que se limitou apenas a fazer-lhe um breve gesto indicando-lhe a saída. Desde então o curador passara todos os momentos ao lado do filho mais velho, mas não lhe dirigia qualquer palavra, mesmo nos momentos em que eles estavam no mesmo quarto.

Alguns instantes depois, que para Elrohir pareceram durar uma eternidade, a voz de um dos presentes se manifestou e, para sua infelicidade, não foi a voz que ele esperava ouvir.

"Elrohir. Você sabe por que está aqui?" Perguntou o avô e o gêmeo apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Quero ouvir sua voz, soldado meu." Insistiu então o lorde elfo, mas tudo o que o gêmeo fez foi apertar um pouco as mãos sobre o colo e permanecer em silêncio. Celeborn aguardou mais um instante, enquanto os demais integrantes da sala trocavam olhares preocupados. Apenas Elrond não demonstrou qualquer reação, mantendo a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e os olhos voltados para o chão.

"Você precisa responder a seu avô, _ion-nín._" Celebrian advertiu em seu tom de mãe. Preocupada com o silêncio do filho. Tanto ele, quanto Elladan depois que despertara, estavam guardando um silêncio quase absoluto, e aquela situação não parecia disposta a se reverter.

Celeborn respirou profundamente, seu olhar sereno ainda na figura do neto.

"Vou colocá-lo a par de suas infrações e punições então, soldado." Ele disse. "Se não deseja defender-se tem esse direito, mas quero que seja adulto o bastante para olhar-me nos olhos enquanto eu sigo esse protocolo, está bem?"

Elrohir não respondeu, mas atendeu ao avô, erguendo os olhos escurecidos e brilhantes para ele.

"Muito bem. Eu, seus pais e seus mentores estamos aqui para analisarmos o quanto do que aconteceu é fruto de sua falta de conhecimento a respeito de importantes questões e quanto seria, de fato, fruto de sua própria inconseqüência e irresponsabilidade." Ele disse e aguardou alguns instantes pela reação do neto. Elrohir continuou a olhar para ele com admirável coragem, parecendo de fato disposto a ouvir o que quer que desejassem dizer-lhe como advertência. Celeborn esvaziou devagar o peito. "Pois bem." Ele disse então, depois se virou, erguendo levemente a mão para Glorfindel.

A primeira reação do lorde da antiga Casa da Flor Dourada foi apertar o maxilar, como se desejasse explodir naquele exato instante a ter a atenção de todos voltada para ele. Depois ele voltou também seus olhos para o elfo que conhecia desde os primeiros passos.

"Estamos mesmo em uma situação bastante séria, Elrohir..." Ele começou, descendo depois seu tom de voz enquanto olhava o pupilo com carinho. "Sabe o que fez, elfinho? Apropriou-se indevidamente da arma de outro soldado, transfigurou-a de sua forma original, portou-a sem para isso ter autorização, nem do proprietário da mesma, nem de seu mentor, já que ainda esta aquém da maioridade."

Elrohir retribuiu o olhar do mestre, assentindo também com a cabeça como fizera anteriormente. No entanto seu coração doeu ao perceber a reação nos olhos do mentor. Havia ali um ar ainda pior de desapontamento do que vira no pai. De alguma forma Glorfindel parecia se sentir culpado, como se não houvesse feito sua parte a contento.

"Está de fato ciente disso, menino?" Buscou ainda o mentor louro. "Não lhe restou qualquer dúvida quando tomou a atitude que tomou?"

Elrohir respirou fundo, percebendo suas suspeitas se confirmarem. Ele sentiu o ímpeto de dizer ao mestre palavras que o fizessem ver que a culpa era apenas dele e de mais ninguém, que ele era o pupilo estúpido com quem ninguém jamais deveria ter perdido tempo. No entanto, até para aquelas palavras o desejo de ouvir sua voz não surgiu, por isso ele apenas balançou novamente com a cabeça e uma lágrima escapou-lhe, antes que ele voltasse a baixar o rosto.

Glorfindel também baixou o seu, sem mais nada dizer, por isso Celeborn voltou-se então para Erestor. O conselheiro respirou profundamente e seus olhos ainda passearam por todas as estantes do lugar e seus livros de diversas cores, mesmo sabendo que nada do que estava escrito ali, papéis que ele conhecia de cor, poderia ajudá-lo naquela questão tão difícil.

"Elrohir..." Ele disse e os olhos do jovem elfo se voltaram para ele, como o avô determinara. "Lembra-se do que lhe falei sobre o destino das espadas após o desaparecimento de seus donos? Lembra-se de que elas têm um papel sagrado para muitos povos e que devem ser deixadas em descanso, quando não reivindicadas pelos proprietários ou qualquer herdeiro?"

Elrohir voltou a assentir, baixando novamente os olhos, mas infelizmente aquela não era a única pergunta que a Erestor fora reservada para aquela noite, por isso o elfo moreno pigarreou e os olhos do pupilo voltaram a favorecê-lo.

"Elrohir..." O mentor disse mais uma vez e o jovem elfo começou a desejar ter um outro nome qualquer. "Sabe também o que dizem as escrituras sobre atentar contra a vida de alguém do mesmo sangue?" Ele indagou com cautela e só então as sobrancelhas do jovem elfo se envergaram e ele empalideceu como se houvesse sido esmurrado. "Sabemos que não teve a intenção de fazê-lo." Erestor ergueu a mão direita em um gesto de paz. "Mas seu silêncio, depois do acidente, mesmo sendo você a buscar por ajuda, agravou bastante seu delito, menino."

O gêmeo sentiu o corpo congelar-se, assolado subitamente por aquela sensação de perigo que sempre o perseguia, só que desta vez amplificada. Ele olhou então para a mãe e surpreendeu-se ao ver que lágrimas caiam devagar por seu rosto bastante pálido. Ela também não o olhava mais, muito menos qualquer um dos demais ali, excetuando o avô, cujo olhar agravara-se agora tremendamente.

"A punição para qualquer soldado com essas infrações é o exílio para terras distantes, menino." Informou o lorde dos cabelos prateados, bastante sério e Elrohir estremeceu, soltando os lábios. "Essa é uma lei irrevogável."

Elrohir empalideceu ainda mais e seus olhos escuros fizeram um vai e vem frenético nas órbitas como se ele estivesse visualizando o futuro que o avô descrevia. Celeborn também empalideceu, lendo aquelas sensações de desespero que invadiam aquele elfo tão jovem e por quem ele tinha tanto afeto, sem ter muito a seu alcance que pudesse fazer para amenizá-las.

Só depois de algum tempo, os olhos do gêmeo pareceram lembrar-se do que deveriam fixar e ele forçou-se a tornar a encarar o avô, mesma sabendo o quanto de pavor e desespero o sábio elfo leria expresso neles.

Celeborn voltou a abastecer os pulmões com aquele ar pesado.

"Tudo o que aqui foi dito e visto atesta sua culpa, soldado." Ele continuou. "Compreende isso?" Ele indagou, recebendo um inseguro aceno de confirmação do neto. O lorde elfo pressionou os lábios fechados por um tempo, em seguida seu olhar agraciou rapidamente os demais ocupantes daquela sala, antes dele voltar a encarar o jovem moreno.

"No entanto, há um porém." Ele disse e Elrohir inclinou levemente as sobrancelhas, uma pequena sombra de esperança mudou-lhe o tom das órbitas. "Como você está a alguns anos da maioridade, o conselho dos habitantes do lugar aceitou que a responsabilidade seja transferida para outro alguém." Ele informou e Elrohir desprendeu os lábios, sentindo que, apesar de não compreender bem aquela informação, ela não era tão positiva quanto estava parecendo ser. Foi só então que Celeborn voltou-se para aquele que estava a seu lado.

Elrond ergueu enfim os olhos, olhando o filho com seu olhar paciente de sempre, embora houvesse nele uma tristeza que o gêmeo não conseguiu classificar. Depois o lorde elfo se ergueu, soltando um suspiro de cansaço e um silêncio ainda mais doloroso pairou no ambiente.

Foram poucos instantes, nos quais o curador deixou o olhar perdido em pensamentos que ao filho pareciam contundentes e dolorosas incógnitas, então sua voz finalmente surgiu.

"Elrohir é meu filho, nascido e criado sobre minha guarda e por quem meu coração sente extremo afeto." Disse o lorde elfo, esvaziando o peito mais vezes do que fazia normalmente, mas mantendo o rosto sereno, enquanto seus olhos nunca deixavam os do jovem elfo. "Sei que seu ato grave deve-se apenas à sua própria imaturidade e não à sombra alguma que possa estar em seu coração. Por esse motivo, por saber que os deslizes de tal imaturidade poderiam ter sido previstos por olhos mais atentos e zelosos do que os meus, eu assumo que falhei." Ele completou, desviando então o olhar do filho logo que o percebeu empalidecer com a afirmação e completando o que tinha que dizer em um tom forte e decidido que fez o rapaz estremecer: "Eu falhei, e por ter isso em plena consciência, tomo a culpa dos atos de meu filho como minha."

Elrohir arregalou os olhos, atônito, colocando-se em pé no mesmo instante. Mas tudo o que Elrond fez foi erguer-lhe uma palma em um gesto que o gêmeo não soube interpretar. Uma infinidade de desejos e impulsos ansiava por mover seu corpo, compelia-o a tomar uma atitude, mesmo diante daquela palma ainda erguida.

Mas ele já afrontara demais, já desobedecera demais, já fora por demais imaturo.

Por isso, tudo o que o gêmeo conseguiu fazer foi voltar-se, arfante agora, para o avô, com olhos de quem pede desesperadamente um auxilio, ainda alimentando a esperança vã de despertar de um terrível pesadelo.

Celeborn olhou-o com comiseração, sentindo a dor e o conflito no peito do neto.

"_Dearada_..." A voz do gêmeo foi ouvida então pela primeira vez, despertada pelo silêncio que insistia em congelar aquele lugar como se fosse um quadro triste. O som dela, no entanto, moveu o avô, que estufou o peito como quem busca criar um pouco mais de espaço dentro de si para o tudo que se acumulava agora ali. As lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos do jovem elfo, deixando as palavras que saiam de sua boca com um angustiante gosto de sal. "_Dearada..._ Ele não pode levar a minha culpa..."

"Ele é seu pai, _pen-neth."_

"Mas..." Elrohir voltou-se novamente para Elrond, cujo olhar agora se perdia na paisagem escura de uma janela. Era evidente que o pai agora evitava olhá-lo. O que não estava tão claro, no entanto, era se ele o fazia por opção ou por alguma imposição desconhecida. "O que vai acontecer?"

Celeborn apertou os lábios, jamais se acostumaria com a dor de alguém tão jovem.

"Atestando a falha que cometeu ele isenta você de culpa, Elrohir."

O gêmeo continuou olhando para o pai. O curador estava parado em pé diante da janela já quase escura, as mãos fortemente enlaçadas nas costas, o peito inflado e o rosto bastante pálido continuava voltado para longe dele. O jovem elfo sentiu o corpo estremecer e aquela voz nunca lhe gritou tão alto dentro de sua cabeça.

_Não... Não é só isso. Não terminará ali._

Ele voltou a olhar para o avô então, percebendo que este parecia apenas esperar por isso, guardando no rosto um semblante de quem ainda tem muitas frases para encaixar naquela primeira explicação que oferecera.

Elrohir viu-se ansiando e temendo por tais frases, imaginando em sua mente de menino que atalho poderia tirá-lo dali sem que fosse necessário o que estaria subentendido ou claro nelas.

"O que... O que acontece agora?... O que vai acontecer agora, _dearada?"_ Ele se viu perguntando. Ao perceber que não havia como fugir daquela dor, sentiu que tinha que enfrentá-la antes que enlouquecesse apenas por conjeturar sobre ela. Só então uma idéia apavorante roubou-lhe novamente a cor e o ar. "Ele não será exilado, será? Ele..."

Celeborn respirou profunda e lentamente e seus olhos ainda percorreram os cabisbaixos membros daquela reunião, antes de pousarem pacientes sobre o distante genro e a resposta sair de seus lábios.

"Não, Elrohir." Ele respondeu, mas seu tom não foi o suficiente para convencer o neto que aquela era uma boa notícia, por isso Elrohir permaneceu rígido, aguardando pelo mas que sabia estar adicionado àquela resposta. "No entanto, assumindo a culpa, ele tem seu nome marcado nos livros da história. Atesta-se incapaz de uma responsabilidade extrema, e indigno de confiança."

"Está desonrado... Por minha causa..." Deduziu o jovem elfo, empalidecendo ainda mais. E uma das faces que ninguém ainda vira desenhar-se no rosto do gêmeo surgiu. Foi como se a luz houvesse sido roubada de seu rosto, como se ele não pudesse sorrir nunca mais. Ele ainda voltou-se mais uma vez para o pai e só então lhe ocorreu porque este não o olhava mais.

Ele mesmo não queria olhar para si nunca mais...

"É fato." Concordou Celeborn com pesar. Em seguida respirou profundamente, fazendo com que Elrohir tornasse a olhá-lo, parecendo prever que ainda havia algo a ser dito, e que não seria nem um pouco melhor do que tudo o que já ouvira. "E como seu pai admite não ter conseguido instruí-lo a contento, Elrohir. Eu, no papel de seu avô, reivindiquei sua tutela."

Dessa vez o queixo de Elrohir caiu e o jovem elfo sentiu que ele mesmo cairia se não buscasse um apoio qualquer.

"Como... Como assim, _dearada_?" Ele indagou, segurando-se com uma mão trêmula na poltrona que deixara. Celeborn percebeu seu mal estar, por isso ergueu-se, aproximando-se mais e apoiando a mão em um de seus ombros.

"Amanhã minha comitiva volta a nosso pequeno abrigo às margens da Baía de _Belfalas_, onde sua avó nos aguarda perto do porto élfico de _Edhellond_. Você vai como meu soldado e aprendiz."

"Por... quanto tempo?"

Celeborn não respondeu, ele apenas apertou os lábios e soltou um suspiro cansado.

Fosse qual fosse a resposta para aquela pergunta, ninguém parecia ter ânimo ou mesmo coragem para fornecê-la.

&&&

"Por que não posso ir também, _dearada_?" O jovem elfo moreno indagou mais uma vez, agora em pé próximo ao cavalo do avô. A mão do pai apoiada pesadamente em seu ombro.

Celeborn aproximou-se novamente, erguendo-lhe o queixo para que pudesse ver-lhe o semblante triste. Ele olhou o rapaz com carinho, depois observou atentamente as bandagens que ainda envolviam o tórax do neto mais velho.

"Em uma outra viagem, está bem, Elladan?"

O jovem elfo apertou os lábios, voltando seus olhos brilhantes para o gêmeo já sobre um dos cavalos da comitiva do avô. Elrohir não olhava para ninguém, mas suas mãos agarradas com força na crina do animal já atestavam seu estado de espírito.

"Não faremos novamente, _dearada_." Insistiu um pouco o jovem elfo, agora em um tom mais angustiado. "Não devíamos ter feito o que fizermos com a espada."

"Apenas seu irmão tocou na arma, _tithen-pen_. E a manuseou sem qualquer cautela, por isso você foi ferido."

"Foi um acidente, _dearada_. Ele já se desculpou. Está arrependido..."

"Nesse caso as desculpas de seu irmão não são válidas, Elladan. Seu pai já lhe explicou isso..."

"Então me deixe ir também. Eu quero ir com Elrohir. Eu também fiz o que não devia. Também mereço castigo."

Celeborn ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, acariciando agora os cabelos escuros do neto.

"Não os estamos castigando, Elladan." Ele disse em tom carinhoso, depois apoiou a palma por sobre o peito embalado do neto. "Embora você tenha cometido um grande erro ao esconder de seu pai que estava ferido. Deve pensar nisso enquanto se recupera."

Elladan apertou os lábios trancados e seus olhos marejaram enfim. Não queria chorar na frente do avô, mas se via sem qualquer alternativa naquele instante.

"Não vai mais trazê-lo de volta, não é, _dearada_? Só porque ele me feriu por acidente... Ele não vai fazer isso de novo... Ele não vai... Foi um acidente... Ele não tinha a intenção."

Elrohir baixou os olhos com o tom suplicante do mais velho, seus dedos se entrelaçaram ainda mais fortes na crina branca do cavalo no qual estava, enquanto algumas lágrimas também escorriam por seu rosto sem que ele as contivesse.

Celeborn suspirou e seu olhar passou rapidamente para o casal que se encontrava atrás do elfo mais velho. Elrond baixou os olhos, limitando-se a apertar um pouco o ombro do filho, mas Celebrian retribuiu o olhar com outro bastante diverso. Era evidente que a elfa não apoiava a atitude do pai.


	4. DIFERENÇAS SUTIS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Estou muito feliz com a boa aceitação da fic. Agradeço bastante mesmo aos que estão acompanhando, mesmo sabendo ser uma história exclusiva dos gêmeos.

Esse capítulo é o que me preocupa bastante, pois estou me aventurando na vida de uma das mais poderosas elfas da TM e espero não ter cometido qualquer deslize. Estou me apoiando em uma das versões que li e dando minha própria conclusão em alguns momentos, espero não ter "viajado na maionese". Os trechos em _itálico_ desse texto foram retirados das páginas da _Valinor._

Além disso, há aqui algumas referência à obra _Os Filhos de Húrin_, que podem converter-se em um _spoiler_ para quem não conhece a história. Lamento, mas precisava explicar alguns detalhes do livro para que o encaixe da trama com o meu texto fizesse sentido. Espero que não seja problema.

Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam. Por favor, postem suas reviews nem que tenham apenas uma linha.

Muito obrigada, _mellyn-nín. _

Beijos

Sadie

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPÍTULO IV – DIFERENÇAS SUTIS**_

_Não há enganos. Os acontecimentos que recaem sobre ti, por muito desagradáveis que sejam, são necessários para que aprendas aquilo que precisas aprender._

Richard Bach

* * *

O céu ganhava pinceladas de um azul enegrecido agora, como se o anoitecer e a tarde rubra estivessem fazendo um divertido duelo de cores. Galadriel surgiu detrás de uma das colunas do acesso ao porto, lugar no qual o marido vez por outra gostava de se sentar para ver e ouvir o vai e vem das ondas, mesmo quando a ausência de luz praticamente roubava o sentindo de tudo.

A ela não encantava o bater das ondas da hora crepuscular, momento do dia no qual a vida já parecia bastante confusa. Ela preferia ouvi-las ao amanhecer, junto com a aurora, antecessora de um novo sol, e toda a esperança que aquela imagem sutil por si só lhe remetia.

"Está com aquele semblante novamente." Disse o marido, ao ver a esposa aproximar-se e sentar-se a seu lado.

"Qual semblante?"

"Aquele que me faz lembrar de nossa filha e também me faz crer que esteve com _Astalder_." Ele revelou, segurando a mão da esposa.

O olhar da bela elfa se perdeu na imagem distante deles e um suspiro doce escapou-lhe como primeira resposta.

"Está treinando desde antes do amanhecer." Disse a elfa. "É tão determinado."

"Sim. Determinação e insensatez. Isso se chama juventude." Sorriu o lorde dos cabelos prateados. "Com ambas se aprende muito, mas uma permanece e a outra se esvai. Cedo ou tarde."

Galadriel segurou uma das mechas dos próprios fios, enlaçando-a nos dedos displicentemente, enquanto seu olhar continuava perdido na imagem que via. Um jovem elfo treinando com sua espada de madeira horas a fio, ouvindo vez por outra uma provocação dos outros elfos, a maioria mais velha do que ele.

"Sempre esteve entre conhecidos. Tem que aprender a enfrentar o que desconhece. Não se preocupe." Leu-lhe os pensamentos o esposo. "Ficam a dizer-lhe provocações porque eu assim os instruí que fizessem. Aqui ele não pode ser o filho do mentor das terras, ele tem que aprender a ter seu próprio espaço e respeitar o dos demais."

"Não nos falou qualquer palavra desde que chegou." Ela lembrou.

"Eu sei."

"Celebrian escreveu-nos, dizendo que Elladan está no mesmo voto de silêncio."

Celeborn sorriu serenamente.

"Deixe que o façam. Não o estão fazendo como agressão ou provocação a nenhum de nós."

"E por qual motivo seria, _hervenn-nín?"_

O líder louro ergueu os olhos para o céu, cujo brilho decrescia em diferentes tons de rosa crepuscular em alguns lugares, enquanto outros já se permitiam abraçar quase que completamente pela escuridão que os sucederia. Outro sorriso de paz o agraciou.

"Querem estar juntos, _melethril-nín_... Por isso o fazem... Fazem-no para se sentirem juntos."

&&&

Havia por trás das pedras portuárias, além dos acessos principais, uma pequena clareira, cujo chão estava quase sempre coberto de folhas em qualquer época do ano. Os guerreiros e estudantes a usavam como campo de treino por diversos fatores que não só os geográficos. A maioria apreciava o fato do vento litorâneo cobrir de folhas o lugar mesmo quando não era outono, pois, assim sendo, sabiam sempre se havia alguém em treino ou se o campo estava vago.

No entanto, nas últimas duas estações o campo jamais ficara vazio.

Era já bastante tarde quando Galadriel encontrou o neto, ainda em seu árduo treinamento. Todos já haviam partido e o rapaz continuava a percorrer o lugar, sozinho agora, repetindo o mesmo bailado que fizera o dia todo, movendo o ar com sua espada de madeira. A elfa ficou observando-o por um tempo, lamentando que ele não se apercebesse do quão tarde era, mesmo tão cansado quanto estava. Ela deslocou-se graciosamente, passando por trás de algumas árvores e aproximando-se sem ser vista.

Quando o gêmeo voltou-se, trazendo a pesada arma que o instrutor lhe oferecera, em uma transversal que roubava chiados do próprio ar, esta encontrou outra semelhante em seu caminho.

Elrohir arregalou os olhos, diante da figura da avó, segurando uma espada de madeira igual a sua.

"Em guarda, soldado!" Ela disse em um tom sério que roubou qualquer expectativa que o gêmeo pudesse ter de que se tratava de uma brincadeira da bela elfa.

Sua arma girou então e o gêmeo teve que se reposicionar para não ser golpeado. Não havia gravidade extrema em lutas com espadas de madeira, mas os diversos hematomas no dia seguinte não eram apreciáveis, quando se tinha que prosseguir o treino com o corpo dolorido.

Ela continuou avançando passo a passo, olhos claros compenetrados em cada movimento e uma leveza que chegava a roubar o ar de quem assistia. Elrohir também sentia o ar lhe faltar, mas por um motivo completamente diferente.

_Elbereth_, de onde vinham todos aqueles golpes? Alguns ele jamais sequer vira...

"Conhece a história de seus antepassados, _Astalder_?" A dama loura indagou com os lábios erguidos em um insinuante sorriso, enquanto bailava com a leveza de uma garça levantando vôo. Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco mais com o breve aceno positivo do neto. "O que sabe sobre a minha?" Ela questionou, depois de girar a espada duas vezes e jogar longe a do neto.

Elrohir soltou os ombros contrafeito, afastando-se em silêncio e apanhando novamente a arma. Quando voltou, a avó continuava com a dela erguida, em uma indicativa evidente de que não considerava o duelo terminado.

"O que conhece sobre a minha história, _Astalder?"_ Ela repetiu o questionamento, e Elrohir baixou os olhos, erguendo ligeiramente os ombros em uma indicativa de que não sabia se conhecia o bastante. Ele se posicionou então novamente diante da elfa, afastando as pernas e erguendo a espada.

Galadriel sorriu.

"Meu pai era Finarfin, e minha mãe era Earwen." Ela disse, voltando a bater sua arma na do neto, e admirando-se por percebê-lo bem mais atento ao conflito dessa vez. "Na Grande Jornada para as Terras Imortais, o pai de meu pai, Finwë, liderou os elfos conhecidos como Noldor, e o pai de minha mãe, Olwë, tornou-se o líder dos Teleri." Ela contou, reconhecendo nos olhos do neto que aquela não era uma informação que este desconhecesse. "Eu nasci nas Terras Imortais na Era das Árvores, antes do início da Primeira Era." Completou e percebeu o gêmeo encher o peito e erguer as sobrancelhas com aquela afirmação. Ele sabia do quão antigos foram os primeiros passos da avó após as notas de sua origem, mas ouvi-la dizê-lo com todas as letras causou-lhe admiração.

E roubou-lhe a espada mais uma vez...

Elrohir soltou novamente os ombros, com um nítido bufar de insatisfação agora. Perder um conflito com espadas de madeira era humilhante, perder para uma elfa chegava ainda a ser pior, só perdia mesmo para o fato dessa elfa ser sua avó.

Ele retomou a arma, agora analisando o material para ver se o tombo a havia danificado. Era a mais pesada de todas as espadas de madeira, não queria ficar sem ela e ter que continuar os treinos do dia seguinte com uma das mais leves que usava quando chegou.

"Meus pais me deram quatro irmãos mais velhos." Ele a ouviu dizer e recitou mentalmente os nomes que repetira nas aulas com Erestor: Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod e Aegnor, enquanto retomava sua posição. Sim. Ele conhecia aquela história. Por que será que a avó decidira revelar-lhe o que qualquer livro trazia letra por letra?

"Havia um costume entre os Elfos das Terras Imortais." Galadriel comentou, erguendo também a espada quando percebeu que o neto já estava em posição. "Cada criança recebia dois nomes, um nome de seu pai e outro de sua mãe. Mas hoje eu não uso nenhum deles."

Elrohir assentiu rapidamente. Ele também sabia disso. O nome dado pelo pai da avó era Artanis, significando "mulher nobre", e o nome dado a ela pela mãe era Nerwen, que queria dizer "donzela-homem", o que era um significado bastante estranho para uma elfa com a beleza extrema que a avó possuía.

"O nome materno era geralmente escolhido devido a uma visão de futuro que somente agraciava a mãe." Galadriel comentou e Elrohir começou a desconfiar que a avó estava lendo seus pensamentos. "O que me faz crer que minha mãe previu que me tornaria uma elfa mais alta e mais forte do que as demais." Ela comentou, atirando novamente longe a espada do neto.

Elrohir soltou os braços, irritado agora. Pelos _Valar_, nem Glorfindel roubava-lhe a arma com tanta rapidez, o que estaria fazendo de errado? Ele pensou e o riso da avó só fez com que se sentisse ainda pior. Ele posicionou-se novamente diante da adversária, não conseguindo deixar de olhá-la como olharia qualquer outro inimigo. Isso pareceu agradar a elfa

"Sabe de quem você herdou esse olhar?" Ela sorriu então. "É meu e de mais nenhum de seus ascendentes. Esse olhar e o que está por trás dele, o que qualquer pessoa a quem a sabedoria agracia mais do que aos demais pode ler."

Elrohir baixou a espada por um momento. As sobrancelhas curvadas, como quem tenta traduzir uma mensagem bastante difícil. A elfa reergueu a sua e avançou sobre ele sem qualquer sobreaviso.

"Sei o que é dito a meu respeito nos livros. _Galadriel tornou-se a maior dos Noldor, exceto talvez por seu tio Fëanor, o criador das Silmarils. Galadriel era muito sábia. Enquanto vivia nas Terras Imortais, ela aprendeu muito com Yavanna, a Vala das coisas em crescimento, e Aulë, o mestre dos ofícios. Galadriel possuía muito discernimento sobre a mente de outras pessoas e ela era bastante compreensiva e piedosa_," Ela recitou uma a uma todas as palavras que estavam nos livros que Erestor o fizera ler. "Mas de todas essas descrições o que vem depois do próximo 'mas' é o que mais peso teve em toda a história: _mas também era orgulhosa e determinada_. ".

Ela completou, atirando agora mais longe ainda a espada do neto e o fazendo segurar o próprio punho com uma careta de dor. Dessa vez ela aproximou-se, tomando a mão do gêmeo na sua e acariciando-a sutilmente. Logo o desconforto desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse estado ali e os olhos de Elrohir estavam novamente presos aos da avó.

Sim. Ela era tudo aquilo. Pensou o jovem elfo, que jamais conseguiria associar a figura da fascinante avó a algo negativo como ele sabia que alguns faziam. Ela era puro brilho e energia e só de olhá-la o resto do mundo parecia sem qualquer sentido. A bela elfa pousou a mão em seu rosto agora, descendo os dedos pelas manchas escuras com as quais o cansaço e outras dores envolviam os olhos do neto.

"Algumas coisas que seu avô chama de insensatez eu sempre chamei de determinação, _Astalder."_ Ela disse, tomando a mão do neto e trazendo-o para sentar-se em um dos troncos do lugar. "Custei bons anos para compreender a sutil diferença entre esses dois termos, mas acho que, até hoje, ainda me pego questionando os limites entre essas duas classificações."

Eles sentaram-se então, e a bela elfa passeou os olhos pelo campo, agora iluminado apenas pelos lampiões locais, mas parecendo analisar outra cena, bem mais distante no tempo.

"Quando Morgoth matou meu avô e roubou as Silmarils, Fëanor fez um juramento de recuperá-las custasse o que fosse." Ela continuou e o gêmeo percebeu que os olhos dela escureciam-se devagar. "Ele perseguiu Morgoth até a Terra-média, contrariando a determinação dos _Valar_, e muitos dos Noldor o seguiram. Eu não proferi o mesmo juramento de Fëanor, a mesma afronta... julgava-o insensatez... Por outro lado, desejava ver as terras distantes e governar minhas próprias terras e povo, e então me uni à fuga dos Noldor para a Terra-média..." Ela completou com olhos pensativos agora. "A isso classifiquei por determinação..."

Elrohir acompanhou o discurso da avó bastante sério e quase estremeceu com o olhar que ela lhe direcionou depois disso.

"Consegue você, criança minha, compreender essa sutil diferença entre a insensatez e a determinação?" Ela indagou e seus olhos brilharam. "Fëanor capturou a luz das Duas Árvores nas Silmarils... Insensatez? Determinação? Fëanor conduziu os Noldor até Alqualondë na costa das Terras Imortais para pegar os barcos dos Teleri – Os Teleri eram sangue do nosso sangue... Um povo que morava à beira do Mar. Meu avô, Olwë, era quem os liderava. Eles se recusaram a ajudar, a fornecer os barcos para aquela manobra impensável... é claro que recusariam... Insensatez versus determinação..."

Galadriel parou por um instante com a lembrança e seus olhos marejaram pela primeira vez. Elrohir estendeu timidamente a mão, tomando a da avó nas suas e trazendo a ela um sorriso triste de volta ao rosto.

"Sabe o que é Fratricídio, _Astalder_?" Ela indagou então e o gêmeo empalideceu no mesmo instante, baixando o rosto, mas fazendo com que a avó o reerguesse de imediato, compreendendo melhor do que gostaria a associação que o neto fizera. "Fratricídio não é ferir alguém de seu próprio sangue acidentalmente como você fez, meu guerreiro. Fratricídio é o que Fëanor fez em Alqualondë, quando roubou os barcos que lhe foram negados e fez com quem muitos dos Teleri, daqueles cujo sangue era irmão do nosso, caíssem sem qualquer piedade." Ela parou por um momento, no rosto uma seriedade assustadora. "Fratricídio... é aquela cena horrível a qual eu não consegui impedir Fëanor de realizar."

Elrohir olhou-a com a mesma seriedade, os lábios descolados em um misto de surpresa pelas emoções que via a avó demonstrar e consciência daquela verdade que ouvira. Galadriel voltou a acariciar-lhe o rosto.

"E, inspirados nessas tristes histórias, alguns fazem as leis... A fim de que as pessoas pensem antes de realizar tais barbaridades..." Ela completou, baixando os olhos. "Mas tudo o que conseguem é punir uma criança inocente... Enquanto outros, mais culpados, caminham livremente e ainda têm suas histórias narradas nos livros."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça veementemente então, diante do que podia ler subentendido naquelas palavras. Ele tomou de novo a mão da avó e, pela primeira vez, lamentou-se do voto que fizera com o irmão. Queria dizer a ela o quanto ele tinha culpa, bem mais culpa do que a avó tomara para si por ter apenas acompanhado o parente em uma jornada desconhecida.

Galadriel voltou a oferecer-lhe um sorriso triste.

"Exílio e maldição. Foi o que restou aos Noldor por muitos anos. E nossa herança é esse cansaço que temos dessa terra, mesmo a amando. É esse desejo de ficar e partir, equilibrado, por vezes, e enlouquecedor por outras... Meu pai soube fazer algo que eu ainda não aprendi... Na ocasião certa ele voltou e pediu o perdão dos _Valar_, tornando-se rei dos Noldor nas Terras Imortais. Mas eu e meus irmãos, que continuamos na jornada, fomos incluídos na Maldição de _Mandos_." Ela voltou a baixar o rosto. "Podíamos ter voltado, mesmo depois disso, mas não o fizemos. Não o fizemos nem mesmo quando Fëanor nos traiu, deixando-nos para trás e partindo secretamente com seus parentes e seguidores mais próximos nos poucos barcos que havia. Eu era muito orgulhosa e ambiciosa. Não voltaria atrás e pediria o perdão dos _Valar_ quando ainda podia tentar chegar a Terra-média e estabelecer meu próprio reino..."

_Insensatez ou determinação?_ A pergunta soou na mente do gêmeo e o jovem elfo sentiu que não era seu inconsciente a despertá-la. Ele voltou-se surpreso e reencontrou os olhos da avó, novamente sérios, voltados para ele.

"Sabe quantos elfos pereceram na terrível jornada de gelo e morte que eu, Finrod e Fingolfin lideramos através de _Helcaraxë_ – o Gelo Atritante que formava uma perigosa rota através do Mar no longínquo Norte?" Ela indagou e Elrohir empalideceu. "E ainda terminamos a árdua e mortal passagem iludindo nossos corações ambiciosos com a idéia conformista de que aqueles que sobreviveram tornaram-se mais fortes e audazes com a provação." Ela completou, soltando um riso triste e balançando a cabeça.

Elrohir também balançou a cabeça, apertando a mão da avó. Ela voltou a sorrir, retribuindo o aperto e tornando a olhá-lo.

"A vantagem única, que realmente vejo ter tido nesses caminhos e descaminhos, foi a de conhecer seu avô e da família que ele me ajudou a constituir. Ele transformou minha vida de tal forma que até um nome novo para mim surgiu de seus lábios." Completou, satisfeita por ver os lábios do neto ensaiarem um pequeno sorriso. "Mas sei que, apesar de tudo o que ele me mostrou, eu ainda não estou bem certa se consigo distinguir essa diferença. Ainda existem outras negativas que dei no passado, outros caminhos que tomei, outros desejos que ainda povoam meu coração... Há muito ainda que não consigo classificar propriamente no grupo ao qual deveriam fazer parte. Ainda não sei... ora estão ali com convicção, ora acho que ainda escorregam para a classificação que seu avô me mostrou certa vez..."

Elrohir continuou olhando para a avó, seus grandes olhos claros piscavam brilhantes e isso só fez com que o coração da elfa pesasse ainda mais.

"Acho que entende porque estou contando-lhe desnecessariamente uma história que já é de seu conhecimento, não é, _Astalder_?" Ela indagou e Elrohir baixou imediatamente o rosto, assim que a resposta àquela pergunta lhe chegou à boca, mesmo ele não podendo proferi-la.

Galadriel voltou a fazê-lo olhar para ela.

"Meu neto querido. De todos os que levam o meu sangue você é aquele com quem eu mais me preocupo. Uma nação inteira pode surgir de sua mão e espada, eu sinto isso... Está para nascer guerreiro com tanto poder." Ela completou, segurando o rosto do jovem elfo quando ele quis voltar a afastar-se, mas ele desprendeu-se da avó, erguendo-se e dando alguns passos indecisos pelo campo de treinamento, como se não soubesse ao certo aonde ir.

Galadriel olhava-o agora com preocupação. Tanta energia e tanto medo de usá-la. Seria essa uma boa mistura?

"Acho que é por isso que _Ilúvatar_ lhe deu essa ponderada e caridosa cara metade." Ela lembrou então, apoiando a mão no peito quando a imagem de Elladan surgiu-lhe e Elrohir voltou-se para ela, parecendo visitado pela mesma lembrança.

"Ele é seu equilíbrio, _Astalder_, seu termômetro, seu conselheiro..." Comentou a elfa, erguendo-se também e aproximando-se do neto. "Seu irmão gêmeo é dotado de um senso de sabedoria diferente do seu e que lhe será bastante útil se souber ouvi-lo, _Astalder._" Completou e Elrohir baixou enfim o rosto, parecendo entristecer-se com a lembrança do irmão.

Galadriel resumiu então os passos que a separavam do neto e ajoelhou-se diante dele, para poder ver-lhe os olhos, mesmo escondidos na cabeça baixa como estavam.

"Não se preocupe. Voltará a vê-lo e ainda o envolverá em muitas de suas confusões, elfinho." Ela disse e Elrohir negou ardentemente com a cabeça como resposta. "Sim... Envolvê-lo-á em confusões de todos os tipos e nas que não o envolver ele se envolverá por conta própria apenas para ajudá-lo. Por isso deve ter cautela, _Astalder_, pois ninguém nessa terra o ama mais do que ele. Ele daria sua vida por você, trocaria a própria vida pela sua sem pestanejar."

Elrohir engoliu aquelas palavras com dificuldade e Galadriel ainda o olhou por mais um tempo, parecendo ser levada agora por outros pensamentos. Havia dias que o jovem percebia o olhar da avó sobre ele. Nos campos de treino, no caminho para o _talan_, nas poucas refeições coletivas da qual ele participava.

"Janta conosco essa noite?" Ela indagou por fim, refazendo um laço que se desprendera da túnica do rapaz antes de reerguer-se.

Elrohir enrubesceu, limitando-se a balançar negativamente a cabeça. Amava a avó de todo o coração, mas a saudade que sentia da mãe, e que só se agravava diante da bela elfa, depois das duas longas estações que estava fora, o fazia crer que já tinha ficado em sua companhia por tempo o suficiente por aquele dia.

"Seu avô também lamenta, _Astalder_. Há quase quatro luas não temos sua presença no jantar da comunidade."

Elrohir baixou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando era advertido de alguma forma. A última coisa que gostaria de fazer era parte de um jantar comunitário, no qual a maioria estaria com suas famílias. Não se sentia parte daquele povo, por mais gentis que alguns fossem com ele. Ele queria ir para casa e não conseguia se acostumar com a idéia de que jamais poderia fazê-lo. Por _Elbereth_, faria qualquer coisa que quisessem se pudesse voltar, estava tão arrependido que às vezes julgava que fosse explodir. Às vezes a tristeza lhe era tão grande que ele sentia dificuldades até mesmo de sair de seu _talan_ pela manhã.

Galadriel ergueu-lhe o rosto mais uma vez e o neto permitiu, porém desviou os olhos para longe dela ao invés de retribuir o olhar recebido. A bela elfa sorriu um sorriso triste, depois pousou um beijo em sua testa.

"Esses dias estava me lembrando de algo." Ela disse, acompanhando agora o neto quando este pegou a bolsa com suas coisas e começou a se dirigir a seu abrigo, interpretando o beijo da avó como uma autorização para sair.

Elrohir olhou-a rapidamente, apenas para dar a entender que acompanhava a conversa.

"De quando você era elfinho e derrubou parte das águas do meu espelho." Ela disse e Elrohir apenas abriu um pouco mais os olhos, como se a lembrança fosse uma criança travessa a lhe chutar a canela. Ele enrubesceu levemente, esfregando a nuca; mas dessa vez nem sequer ergueu os olhos.

Galadriel sorriu.

"Agora o tenho em um lugar mais tranqüilo. Nunca mais senti a necessidade de provar o valor de suas águas desde aquele dia. Muito menos no sentido que você me fez prová-las." Ela provocou um pouco mais e Elrohir enfim enrubesceu em definitivo, balançando rapidamente a cabeça e lançando a avó um olhar de desculpas, que por si só já encerraria o assunto. Mas a boa elfa não parecia de fato ter iniciado tal lembrança atrás de um desnecessário pedido de perdão. Ela então parou, segurando o neto pelo braço. "Depois que se banhar volte a ver-me." Ela disse, apontando para uma direção específica. "Vê aquela estrela no céu? Siga-a e me encontrará na mata."

Elrohir intrigou-se, mas por fim, ao perceber a avó afastar-se sem esperar resposta, achou que lhe restava nenhuma alternativa que não atender ao pedido dela.

&&&

_Edhellond_ se localizava no Rio _Morthond_ de águas geladas, próximo do ponto onde ele recebia o _Ringló_, igualmente frio. O _Morthond_ então desaguava no Porto de _Cobas_, um pequeno braço de mar na Baía de _Belfalas_. _Edhellond_ estava sob o controle dos elfos, na verdade a tradução de seu nome – Porto Élfico - não negava tal fato, embora tivesse sido originalmente habitado por um povo pescador, que fugiu para as Montanhas Brancas quando os primogênitos de _Ilúvatar_ chegaram.

O porto fora estabelecido por elfos, cujas origens e direções esbarravam em muitas teorias. Era nelas que Elrohir pensava agora, caminhando pela mata, enquanto seguia em direção a tal estrela. Os elfos sindar tiveram a companhia de alguns elfos silvestres, que vieram descendo pelo _Anduin_, deixando seus lares na Grande Floresta Verde e em _Lothlórien,_ que ficavam de ambos os lados do Grande Rio, porque sentiam falta do mar.

Ele não sentia falta do mar, nem sequer entendia esse sentimento do qual muitos falavam. No entanto, fazia idéia do que pudesse ser, pois sentia falta, muita falta mesmo, de sua casa, e se esse sentimento era parecido com aquele que fez os elfos arriscarem-se em terras estranhas só para estar um pouco mais próximos do mar, ele os entendia muito bem.

O gêmeo fechou vagamente os olhos, puxando do bolso um pedaço pequeno de papel no qual o irmão lhe mandara um recado que a mãe escondera dentro de sua carta. Era parte de sua punição, embora ninguém gostasse de usar o termo, que eles não se comunicassem, mas a mãe permitira essa pequena contravenção. Elrohir leu as poucas palavras do gêmeo uma vez mais.

_Eu odeio aquela espada. Estou com muita saudade._

Elrohir apertou um pouco o papel, que carregara consigo aonde quer que fosse. Logo o vestido claro da avó cintilou no meio da negra mata e ele descobriu, em definitivo, que rumo tomar. Em pouco tempo estava na clareira que Galadriel reservara para seus momentos de meditação. Era um lugar pequeno e, a princípio, o gêmeo nem mesmo avistou o espelho da avó.

Galadriel aproximou-se assim que o viu, com um sorriso delicado que apenas ela parecia possuir e que, com certeza, a colocara no topo da lista das mais belas elfas. Ela achegou-se do gêmeo, mas seu sorriso enfraqueceu lentamente ao perceber o ar triste que sempre se apoderava do rosto dele ao cair da noite. Ela compreendia o porquê e gostaria imensamente de poder suprir esse papel de família para o jovem elfo, se o coração dele não permanecesse tão fechado quando estavam seus lábios.

"_Quel undome, Astalder."_ A elfa sorriu-lhe e Elrohir buscou retribuir como seu espírito lhe permitia. Ela lhe ergueu ambas as mãos, mas ele ainda hesitou em aceitar o convite. Então, percebendo que a proposta não seria declinada, deu alguns poucos passos, deixando-se envolver pelos braços da avó. A elfa, então, o trouxe para um dos bancos do lugar e ambos se sentaram, sem que ela deixasse de cobrir-lhe os ombros como vinha fazendo.

Elrohir procurou ignorar a presença da avó, o perfume dos cabelos dela em especial, pois, em quase tudo ela lhe lembrava a mãe. Estava se sentindo muito só naquela noite para qualquer tipo de jogo familiar. Queria ir embora para seu _talan _e dormir como sempre fazia. Dormir, ansiando secretamente acordar e descobrir que tudo aquilo fora um pesadelo.

Galadriel deixou-se ficar ao lado do neto por um tempo. Embora Celeborn lhe houvesse pedido que não se aproximasse demais do gêmeo, em favor do que o rapaz precisava aprender, ela simplesmente não conseguia, sentia que havia algo errado naquela história toda, como uma nota deslocada na canção, algo cuja afinação não fora bem aferida. Ela apertou um pouco mais o neto perto de si e o percebeu fechar os olhos por um momento a além do necessário, parecendo por fim ceder um pouco aos afagos da avó.

"Elrohir..." Ela chamou-o pelo nome pela primeira vez desde que chegara. _Astalder_ era como todos o chamavam. O apelido que ganhara do avô desde muito pequeno e que, mesmo com o significado enobrecedor, estava começando a odiar. "Toda dor tem um propósito, querido." Ela disse e o gêmeo voltou a fechar os olhos, dessa vez como se não quisesse ouvir o resto. Outra coisa que ficavam a lhe repetir a cada instante era o quanto ele tinha que aprender com tudo o que fizera e com tudo o que ia passar. Ele já sabia aquela história de cor.

"Toda dor tem um propósito..." Galadriel repetiu, puxando agora gentilmente o queixo do neto para olhar para ela. "Mas a sua não tem só um propósito, ela tem um porquê, um porquê que não me parece bem esclarecido." Completou, e o jovem elfo olhou para a ela com as sobrancelhas apertadas de quem não compreende. A elfa passou, com tristeza, as pontas dos dedos mais uma vez pelas bolsas profundas que fizeram moradas por sobre aqueles olhos tristes, depois ergueu o rosto para um dos cantos de sua clareira.

Elrohir acompanhou o movimento atentamente agora, sentindo que algo parecia estar crescendo ali, algo que ele não sabia explicar.

"Gostaria que me acompanhasse até o espelho." Ela disse e o jovem elfo estremeceu. "Eu ficarei a seu lado e o ajudarei a interpretar qualquer imagem que venha a surgir... Quer tentar?"

Elrohir sacudiu rapidamente a cabeça, em uma veemente negativa da qual sabia que se envergonharia quando adulto. Não pôde evitar temer de todo o coração aquela experiência que, pelos que a vivenciaram, fora classificada como o desconforto absoluto de um renascer. Galadriel, no entanto, apenas sorriu, voltando a acariciar o rosto do neto.

"Pode esclarecer certas coisas, _tithen-pen_. Coisas importantes..."

O gêmeo, a princípio, voltou a sacudir a cabeça com força, depois, diante do silêncio da avó, ponderou então o que poderia estar naquelas entrelinhas. Ele voltou a olhar para a elfa e só então percebeu que, diferentemente dos demais, a avó não o estava compelindo a uma nova experiência a fim de trazer-lhe conhecimentos futuros, árduos ou não. Ela estava em busca de outras informações.

Elrohir engoliu em seco, sentindo em seu peito crescer uma estranha expectativa. Teria aquela oportunidade a interpretação que ele dava ou simplesmente estava atribuindo significados absurdos a qualquer palavra que ouvia por puro desespero?

Não havia resposta para aquela questão. Ele sabia. Por isso acabou deixando-se conduzir pela avó, mesmo bastante relutante, para perto do espelho. Quando estava próximo, começou a sentir as pernas quererem falhar em sua função principal, mas prosseguiu, procurando concentrar-se em um foco que não o fizesse finalizar o dia com mais alguma coisa pela qual se envergonhar. Caminhou seu trajeto final e, quando sua imagem distorcida surgiu naquelas águas nunca calmas, ainda pôde ver o reflexo do rosto da avó atrás do seu.

"Concentre-se." Ela disse. "Eu vou estar aqui com você."

Foi então que ela surgiu. Ele não sabia por que, mas tinha certeza que seria aquela a primeira imagem que veria. A bendita espada suja e quebrada na ponta. A espada que ele aquecera, que martelara impiedosamente por dias, cuja forma transformara a forma, cujo brilho restituíra. A escura espada que ganhara o reflexo do céu... Era tão bonita...

Ela ficou alguns instantes ali refletida, depois sua imagem voltou a distorcer-se, convertendo-se em um ciclo de fogo que girava com o céu escuro a seu fundo e caia com o peso de um exercito no chão de uma planície.

Uma estrela? Uma estrela caindo do céu?

Logo a imagem dissipou-se em uma nuvem de fumaça e voltou a transformar-se, ganhando a forma de uma espada diferente, e sendo colocada ao lado de uma outra quase idêntica. Diante delas um artesão sorria, satisfeito com seu serviço. Era um elfo de cabelos negros e alto, que acariciava as armas como se tivessem vida.

"_Anglachel...Anguirel... Vindas do céu..." Ele cantou em uma voz cuja melodia era inesquecível. "Se forjadas são do material da mais bela estrela...vida eterna terão. Vida eterna terão, A existência de seus donos, os filhos de Ilúvatar, acompanharão."_

Elrohir franziu o cenho e depois uma das espadas desapareceu, ressurgindo quando era passada das mãos desse mesmo elfo para um outro, cujas vestimentas lembravam as de um grande líder. Não custou muito, dessa vez, para que outra imagem surgisse: a do mesmo rei, repassando a arma para um outro elfo, um arqueiro bastante alto, que olhou a arma como se ela pesasse mais do que mil arcos e aljavas...

_O arco forte de Doriath..._

Uma voz entoou.

Por fim, o que até então eram imagens de brilho, converteram-se em escuridão. O arqueiro surgiu morto, a própria arma enterrada em seu peito, seu sangue escorrendo do corpo, banhado também pelas lágrimas de um outro alguém...

Um outro alguém que não era um elfo... Era um _adán_...

Elrohir sentiu seu corpo esfriar, assistindo ao pranto daquele desconhecido, cujo corpo dobrava-se em um choro convulsivo e palavras de arrependimento. O gêmeo estremeceu e ainda sentiu a mão da avó apertar-lhe ligeiramente o ombro, conforme a cena desaparecia, a água do espelho mesclando-se com aquelas lágrimas.

Tudo voltou a ser neblina por mais um tempo até que a imagem do infeliz soldado _adán_ ressurgiu. Ele gritava agora, brandindo a própria espada para o céu, enlouquecido, delirante de dor, uma dor que parecia ser irreprimível. Por fim, ele fez o impensável, fincou o cabo da arma no chão e deu fim à própria vida da forma mais cruel possível, cravando o peito dolorido na arma com tanta força que ela se partiu.

Elrohir virou o rosto naquele momento, com o impacto daquela cena e abraçou-se a Galadriel em um instinto incontrolável. Era como se seu próprio peito ardesse, como se toda aquela dor estivesse dentro dele agora. A avó cobriu-lhe a cabeça com a mão delgada, acariciando-lhe os fios devagar, abraçando-o com força.

"Acabou..." Ela disse em voz doce. "Acabou, _tithen-pen..."_

Com algum custo então ela o trouxe de volta para o banco que haviam abandonado, deixando para trás aquele espelho e suas intrincadas imagens. Sentaram-se então, lado a lado mais uma vez, ela ainda abraçando o trêmulo neto, observando com atenção o rosto pálido do rapaz. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados com vigor como se aquela imagem estivesse a se repetir incessantemente.

Galadriel ainda aguardou mais um pouco, preocupada, depois buscou chamar por ele, tentar deslocá-lo do mundo de imagens tristes para o qual aquelas cenas o haviam atraído. Depois, ao perceber que o neto não conseguia acalmar-se o suficiente para desfazer-se daquelas cenas que vira, ela pousou a mão em seu rosto, cobrindo-lhe os olhos, e passou a cantar uma canção bastante doce, uma canção que ele nunca ouvira antes e que o resgatou momentaneamente de seu mundo de dor e angústia, deixando-o pairar em um outro apenas de sonhos.

Foram seus primeiros momentos de paz naquelas duas estações que pareciam ser intermináveis.

Quando despertou, estava em um dos sofás do abrigo da avó e foi a figura dela, conversando atentamente com o marido, a primeira imagem que viu.

Ele ergueu-se com dificuldade, então, e a elfa apressou-se em acolhê-lo assim que o viu, segurando-lhe os ombros e fazendo-o deitar-se novamente.

"Volte a dormir, Elrohir." Ela disse. "Essa noite você passa conosco."

O gêmeo voltou a deitar-se, como a avó o compelia a fazer, mas seus olhos permaneceram abertos, olhando preocupados para o ambiente no qual estava, sem entender como viera parar ali. Só depois de algum tempo de concentração a imagem do passado próximo lhe ressurgiu e ele voltou a erguer-se, desta vez não dando a avó tempo de impedi-lo. Ele cambaleou alguns passos e logo foi amparado por Celeborn, que o envolveu, trazendo-o de volta para o sofá.

"Calma, Astalder." Ele disse, fazendo o gêmeo sentar-se e tomando o lado deste ao perceber que o rapaz não parecia disposto a voltar a dormir.

Elrohir ainda olhou para ele, depois para a avó, por fim para todo o ambiente a sua volta, por fim estremeceu, apoiando ambas as mãos por sobre o rosto, como se não estivesse conseguindo juntar de forma coerente as imagens que via, com as cenas do passado próximo com as quais sua mente parecia intentada a torturá-lo.

O braço do avô encobriu seus ombros então e o som da voz segura dele preencheu-lhe os ouvidos mais uma vez.

"Está tudo bem, _Astalder."_ Ele garantiu, descendo a mão pelo braço do neto em um afago sutil, mas de inegável poder.

Elrohir relaxou um pouco, sentindo paz naquele calor, uma paz reconfortante que lhe aquietou o espírito por um tempo. Sua respiração, no entanto, ainda estava ofegante e ele ainda sentia preocupação nos dois avós a seu lado. Ele olhou-os alternadamente então, sem saber ao certo pelo que buscava nos semblantes deles.

"Sua avó cometeu uma insensatez." Celeborn se manifestou então, e aquelas palavras fizeram Elrohir erguer os olhos, surpreso por ouvir o avô fazer tal comentário. No entanto, no semblante da avó não parecia haver qualquer ar de que se sentira ofendida com a recriminação.

"Ele tem razão, Elrohir. Não posso expor a verdade do espelho a alguém tão jovem. Não é... sensato..." Ela disse com os olhos baixos, mas um brilho que não parecia demonstrar arrependimento. Um brilho provocativo que, em outra circunstância, teria trazido um sorriso ao gêmeo mais novo, se ele não estivesse revendo aquelas imagens mais uma vez naquele momento.

Como podiam ter tamanha força, tamanha nitidez? Tudo havia sido tão real...

"Parece que há uma outra história que tenho que lhe contar agora, não é?" A voz da avó, sentada a seu lado, o fez abandonar suas indagações por um momento. "Quer entender o que viu ontem à noite ou quer apenas que o ajude a esquecer?" Ela indagou e o jovem elfo manteve os olhos bem abertos e fixos nos dela, respondendo, mesmo sem palavras, qual era a sua opção. Galadriel olhou para o esposo e Celeborn baixou os olhos, visivelmente contrariado com a situação na qual estava.

"Havia, há muito, mas muito tempo mesmo, um nobre membro da casa real de _Doriath_, parente do próprio Thingol. Sabe quem foi Thingol, não sabe?" Galadriel iniciou seu relato.

Elrohir assentiu com a cabeça. Prendendo o ar no peito diante da imagem de um dos três elfos que visitaram o Reino Sagrado pela primeira vez.

"Pois bem, seu nome era Eöl, conhecido por muitos como "o elfo escuro". Conhece a história de Eöl, Elrohir?" Ela indagou e o jovem elfo curvou as sobrancelhas tentando se lembrar. "Pois bem. Deixe-me ajudá-lo com essa parte. A princípio, Eöl viveu em sua terra natal, mas em um determinado momento sentiu o desejo de ir morar na floresta escura de _Nan Elmoth_, a leste de onde vivera. Eöl era um artesão dos mais talentosos, e mestre ferreiro sem par. Entre tudo o que fez de mais relevante estão as duas espadas que você viu. Eram armas especiais porque foram feitas com um material diferente de tudo o que há aqui. Ele as forjou do ferro de um meteorito. Sabe o que é um meteorito, não é Elrohir?"

O gêmeo ainda custou alguns instantes para responder, pois seu queixo estava completamente aberto com aquela informação. Onde estivera naquela aula em que Erestor explicara fato tão interessante? Logo ele o pressionou fechado, assentindo em uma resposta positiva.

"Certo. _Anglachel_ e _Anguirel_ eram os nomes dessas armas. Espadas irmãs... _Anglachel_ foi dada a Thingol como pagamento por Eöl pelo direito de morar em _Nan Elmoth_, e é a saga dessa espada que parece nos interessar, pois são os donos dela que você viu no espelho." Ela completou, olhando o neto atentamente para tentar sentir o que a informação estava despertando nele. "Quer perguntar algo, Elrohir? Sabe que seu voto de silêncio é dispensável em caso de necessidade."

Elrohir respirou fundo, como se estivesse conjeturando dizer algo, mas depois fez uma enfática negativa com a cabeça, voltando a olhar atentamente para a avó, com ares de quem anseia muito pelo restante da história.

"Bem. O arqueiro que você vê ganhar a espada é Beleg _Cúthalion_, chefe da guarda de _Doriath_. Um soldado brilhante que foi arqueiro por toda sua existência, até ter a _Anglachel_ nas mãos." Ela completou e, ao perceber as sobrancelhas do neto encurvarem-se novamente, acrescentou. "O _adán_ que você viu era Túrin _Turambar_, filho de Húrin e um grande homem de seus tempos, sobre quem muitas músicas foram cantadas e muitas lendas ainda persistem".

Elrohir envergou novamente o cenho. Túrin _Turambar_. Esse nome lhe era familiar. Sim. Sem dúvida Erestor já havia lhe falado nele. Por _Ilúvatar, _precisava prestar mais atenção às histórias antigas que o mentor lhe contava.

"Elrohir?" A avó chamou-o, intrigada e o gêmeo despertou de seus devaneios, nos quais tentava intensamente resgatar aquela memória em particular, mas não conseguia. Por certo não ouvira com atenção o bastante para fixá-la. Ele lançou um ar de desculpas para a avó, voltando a olhar para ela.

"Bem, foi por amizade e para auxiliar a esse amigo, que Beleg optou por empunhar a espada, mesmo sabendo da energia negativa que ela carregava." Adicionou a elfa e apertou os lábios ao perceber o neto empalidecer com aquela informação. Os olhos de Elrohir se arredondaram e ele buscou o olhar do avô como se quisesse se certificar de que havia ouvido corretamente."

"Sim, _Astalder._" Confirmou o lorde dos cabelos prateados. "Beleg servia a Thingol e Melian e por eles era muito amado. Como o bom arqueiro decidiu pedir ao rei autorização para desistir de seu posto e auxiliar o amigo _adán_, por quem o próprio Thingol tinha muito apreço, o rei comoveu-se e, como agradecimento, deu-lhe sua permissão e votos de boa sorte. Além disso, disse a Beleg que escolhesse o que quisesse, de todo o seu arsenal, exceto apenas a sua própria espada."

"Beleg escolheu _Anglachel_." Galadriel completou, com olhos voltados para uma história que parecia comovê-la. "Mesmo com o aviso da rainha de que a arma jamais amaria seu dono ou com ele permaneceria por muito tempo. Segundo Melian, a espada carregava o coração negro de seu dono Eöl. Havia maldade nela."

Elrohir estremeceu, voltando a olhar para o avô, que parecia bastante incomodado com a natureza da conversa que estavam tendo. Celeborn lançou um olhar de advertência para a esposa, que apenas respirou fundo, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça. Por fim o lorde elfo respirou fundo, propondo-se a contar essa parte da história.

"Foi o fio dessa arma que roubou de Beleg _Cúthalion _o som da vida, como Melian talvez houvesse temido." Ele adicionou, olhando o neto com atenção. Ao perceber que Elrohir realmente não conhecia essa parte da história, esclareceu: "Beleg morreu pelas mãos do próprio amigo Túrin, quando tentava ajudá-lo após uma emboscada. Túrin estava desacordado e, quando despertou, a escuridão e os males da tortura que sofrera pelos inimigos levaram-no a consciência dos atos em um momento bastante impróprio. Ele não reconheceu o amigo, tomando-lhe a arma e matando-o com a _Anglachel_ acidentalmente." Completou, e lamentou ver o gêmeo empalidecer de forma preocupante. Os olhos de Elrohir dançaram nas órbitas antes de se fecharem para fugirem do que pareciam ver e o avô compreendeu bem melhor do que gostaria quais associações o neto fazia entre aquela história e a sua própria.

Um silêncio invadiu aquele lugar por um tempo depois disso e o casal de elfos se entreolhou como quem ainda tem muito a discutir, mas sente o tempo transformar-se de aliado a inimigo. Elrohir, perdido novamente nos ecos daqueles relatos tão tristes e na ainda mais triste relação que fazia com sua própria desgraça, não percebeu o que havia naquela ausência de palavras dos avós.

"Túrin teve a espada nas mãos também." Lembrou o lorde elfo, apoiando agora a mão na cabeça do neto e despertando-o novamente para uma história que ele já julgava finalizada. Só então Elrohir lembrou-se da última e mais marcante cena de sua visão do espelho e subitamente sentiu-se indisposto a descobrir o porquê daquela imagem tão terrível. Ele agarrou uma mão no robe do avô e seu rosto empalideceu.

Celeborn sobressaltou-se, por fim soltou o ar do peito, tomando a mão do trêmulo elfo nas suas.

"O que Túrin fez chama-se suicídio, _pen-neth_." Ele disse. "É um ato extremo que apenas os _edain_ já vi cometer. É diferente dos elfos que se deixam levar pela dor, porque buscam o descanso. Os _edain_ quando o praticam parecem não desejar verem-se livres de sua vida aqui, eles parecem ter o desejo ardente de se libertarem de si mesmos."

Elrohir estremeceu novamente, mesmo com a explicação do avô. Ele passou a esfregar os braços como se estivesse com frio e a avó segurou uma de suas mãos amistosamente.

"Ele tinha seus motivos para isso." Ela disse, mesmo recebendo outro olhar de advertência do esposo. "Leia, quando puder, a triste história dos _Filhos de Húrin_ e entenderá, Elrohir."

"Bem, o que importa é que entendamos onde a história dessa arma termina." Celeborn afirmou.

"Se é que termina de fato." Somou Galadriel, fazendo com que Elrohir voltasse a franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Em _Nargothrond,_ Túrin fez com que a arma do amigo Beleg fosse de novo forjada por hábeis ferreiros que lhe recuperaram o brilho. O guerreiro adán deu-lhe um novo nome: _Gurtang."_

"O Ferro de Morte." Traduziu Galadriel, recebendo outro olhar de repreensão do esposo quando o neto voltou a estremecer. "A história tem seus belos fatos e seus fatos tristes também. Com ambos aprendemos." Ela se justificou, segurando a mão o jovem elfo. "A cena final que vimos foi a queda do poderoso Túrin." Acrescentou. "Ele buscou a morte no rumo da própria espada."

"O que também nos conta a história é que o herói foi enterrado com sua arma." Lembrou o lorde elfo, franzindo pensativo os olhos, depois ao sentir a atenção da esposa sobre ele, percebeu que esta não parecia a vontade com tal hipótese. "O que se sabe e que tanto ele, quanto a mãe e mesmo a memória da irmã, estão sepultados sob a pedra dos infelizes. O pico transformou-se em uma ilha após a grande inundação."

"A ilha de _Tol Morwen."_ Lembrou a elfa.

Os olhos de Elrohir dançavam confusos agora pelas figuras dos avós. Apesar deles continuarem contando-lhe o término da história, pareciam agora trocar, naquelas entrelinhas, informações sérias e graves que ele não conseguia compreender.

Celeborn voltou enfim a encontrar as pupilas brilhantes do neto, olhando-o novamente com aquele mesmo olhar que às vezes lhe direcionava, como se visse nele sua única âncora.

"Ah, _Astalder_." Ele apertou um pouco o abraço que oferecia. "Vamos trocar um favor?" Indagou e Elrohir voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas. "Você deixa um instante o juramento que fez para seu irmão e me permite ouvir sua voz e eu o levo para casa amanhã."

Elrohir arregalou os olhos, e um sorriso, que seria o primeiro a despontar-lhe desde que chegara, quis iluminar-lhe o rosto, porém, logo ele desapareceu e o gêmeo apertou ambas as mãos por sobre o colo, como se estivesse sendo assolado por uma imensa dor.

"Vamos. Uma palavra e voltará a ver os seus, entre eles seu próprio irmão. Com certeza Elladan entenderá porque rompeu a promessa que fizeram um ao outro." Ele ainda insistiu e aguardou por momentos que jamais esqueceria. Nunca tão poucos minutos lhe pareceram tão dolorosos. Elrohir fechou os olhos, a cabeça baixa, o queixo quase colado no tronco. Ele então soltou o ar dos pulmões e quando Celeborn julgou que fosse ouvir sua voz, algumas lágrimas começaram a correr por seus olhos e ele simplesmente abanou a cabeça com força, erguendo-se e pondo-se a correr dali.

"Espere, Elrohir." A voz da avó foi quem o deteve e por consideração a ela o gêmeo parou, já quase à porta. Mas ele não se voltou, não tinha coragem de enfrentar os avós, de imaginar que, de alguma forma, os tinha decepcionado também. Tudo o que fazia era decepcionar as pessoas. Em momentos como aquele começava a acreditar mesmo que estava perdido de fato, além da esperança e do merecimento de qualquer ajuda.

Foi então que sentiu a mão do avô por sobre seu ombro, fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo. Elrohir virou-se devagar, mesmo temendo ler mais um ar de desapontamento em alguém. Celeborn encurvou o tronco ligeiramente para olhá-lo, mas nos olhos de lorde elfo não havia desapontamento algum, ele apenas apoiou uma mão no peito do gêmeo com carinho.

"Não pretende romper seu juramento para com Elladan nem se isto lhe garantir o regresso ao lar?" Indagou e Elrohir fechou os punhos em uma ira contida que parecia ser contra si mesmo. Ele então balançou com força a cabeça, roubando um estranho sorriso do avô. "Bem, se está disposto a manter sua palavra para com seu irmão, mesmo com o que lhe estou oferecendo em troca, é porque seu tempo aqui está mesmo terminado, menino, e sua dignidade recuperada. Agora vamos voltar para a casa para que possamos tentar fazer o mesmo por aquele que o protegeu."


	5. O REGRESSO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Estou feliz com essa fic. Embora nunca tenha tido tanto medo de escrever algo, fico feliz pela amizade que sinto renovada nela. Pessoas estão lendo, colocando fé em um rascunho ainda incerto, em personagens até então secundários. Sou muito grata pelas reviews.

Há nesse capítulo um pouco mais de informações relativas a alguns fatos do passado, mas também algumas dicas do que estará por vir. Espero que gostem.

Muito beijos e obrigada mais uma vez.

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO IV – O REGRESSO**_

_Volta teu rosto sempre na direção do sol e, então, as sombras ficarão para trás._

Provérbio Oriental

* * *

Galadriel respirava o ar da mata molhada, aroma característico de um lugar que ela conhecia bem. Imladris era para ela um dos últimos redutos élficos no qual a paz ainda parecia reinar soberana, mesmo ameaçada inúmeras vezes pelas intempéries do destino.

A elfa suspirou, sentada em seu cavalo, que ziguezagueava pelas escadas que desciam até o fundo vale e cujo andar manso parecia se dar em respeito a seus próprios pensamentos. Ela e Celeborn já haviam vivido em Imladris, logo após a queda de Eregion. Sim, ela se lembrava bem. Haviam sido recebidos com respeito pelo antigo arauto de Gil-Galad, e agora senhor daquelas terras. Elrond já lhes era conhecido, tanto deles quanto da filha, que desde a primeira vez que o vira, ainda sem qualquer apresentação mais formal, já deixava que seus olhos acompanhassem a figura do curador sempre que possível fosse.

A elfa sorriu, lembrando-se da primeira vez que o então senhor de Imladris decidiu que chegara o momento dele também demonstrar abertamente seu apreço pela filha do casal, oferecendo-lhe o braço certa vez, enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim. E então tudo correu o rumo que o destino traçara, até que aquela mesma saudade do mar ressurgiu no peito de Galadriel. Ela e o marido acharam por bem se mudarem para o sul para viver nas margens da Baía de _Belfalas_, onde se localizava o porto élfico de _Edhellond_. Celebrian sorriu-lhes com tristeza, aceitando e respeitando a decisão dos pais, mas permanecendo na cidade do vale com aquele a quem o coração elegera.

A senhora do espelho soltou um breve suspiro, lembrando-se daquele momento. Elrond era uma imagem que jamais visitara suas visões de futuro. Era um enigma, uma surpresa, um elfo diferente de todos que conhecera, e, na época, a última escolha que seu coração faria para a filha, se a ela fosse concedido esse direito.

Hoje tal idéia trazia um sorriso conformado à elfa dos cabelos cor de ouro, que logo descobrira o quanto estava enganada sobre o que se escondia por trás daquele escudo de bondade e paciência, que antes despertava um pequeno receio em seu coração de mãe. Elrond era de fato bondoso e paciente, aquilo era inegável, mas seu sentido de dever e justiça estava além do de qualquer outro que Galadriel conhecera, fazendo dele um dos elfos mais admiráveis daquele e de muitos outros lugares.

Sim. Censo de dever e justiça. E agora, devido a eles, o senhor de Imladris estava numa dura encruzilhada.

"Elrond nem sequer virá nos receber?" Galadriel indagou, então, quando cruzaram os portais da cidade e, ao avistar a antiga casa amiga, encontrou apenas o vulto branco da filha, a espera deles em pé na varanda. "Decerto alguma das sentinelas já os avisou de nossa chegada."

Celeborn soltou um suspiro paciente, olhando agora para o calado neto, que ocupava o cavalo ao lado do seu, e cujos olhos já estavam presos naquele mesmo vulto branco, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo a volta dele.

"Elrond está destituído dessas tarefas." Lembrou Celeborn, em um tom de voz proposital, cuja cadência procurava manter o interesse do neto distante do que diziam. Elrohir estava concentrado demais e, apesar de não demonstrar, saboreando um pequeno gosto de felicidade depois de muito tempo, gosto esse que o avô não se sentia disposto a corromper.

Galadriel trancou os lábios, lembrada agora de todos os efeitos que o problema possivelmente causara, enquanto seu cavalo se aproximava mais da grande casa e ela já podia avistar o rosto inundado de lágrimas da filha que, em poucos instante já ergueu ambos os braços, dando àquele que já a olhara há tempos a autorização que este parecia esperar. Elrohir lançou um olhar de angustiado para o avô, que se comoveu ao perceber que o neto ainda lembrava-se de sua condição e, portanto, pedia-lhe permissão para atender ao chamado da mãe.

Celeborn ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso paciente, respondendo à pergunta silenciosa com um breve aceno de cabeça e prendendo o ar no peito ao ver o jovem elfo saltar do cavalo ainda em movimento e correr como só ele sabia fazê-lo, pulando os degraus daquela escada como se nem sequer existissem e ganhando o lugar que tanto desejava nos braços da mãe.

O avô tornou a suspirar, sentindo um gosto amargo escorregar-lhe garganta abaixo, principalmente ao receber o olhar bastante breve da filha, ainda com o filho nos braços.

"Ai, _Rohir-nín_, que saudades, querido." Ela dizia, afastando o jovem elfo por um mero segundo para olhá-lo, mas depois voltando a abraçá-lo como se não o quisesse largar nunca mais. O rosto do filho também estava repleto de lágrimas e ele segurava nas vestes da mãe com punhos cerrados, fechando duramente os olhos assim que ela voltou a abraçá-lo.

Os dois elfos desceram enfim de suas montarias, aproximando-se devagar. Quando pararam diante da escada de entrada, Celebrian viu-se obrigada a deixar a única coisa que lhe trouxera prazer nos últimos meses e afastar um pouco o filho de si, mantendo-se em pé nas pernas ainda bambas de emoção.

"_Mae govannen, adar-nín... naneth-nín..." _Ela saudou os pais com uma diplomacia que a fazia a perfeita senhora de Imladris, mas a distanciava visivelmente da filha carinhosa que sempre recebia o casal nas outras vezes. A seu lado, Elrohir envolvia-lhe a cintura, enquanto ela o mantinha perto de si, apoiando a mão em suas costas com a firmeza de quem está disposta a enfrentar uma guerra.

Celeborn olhou a filha com serenidade, antes de oferecer a mão à esposa para subirem os últimos degraus que os separavam dela. Celebrian acompanhou aqueles passos, temerosa como nunca estivera. Agora que tinha o filho perto de si, sentia-se frágil novamente. Não queria passar pelo que passara mais uma vez.

No entanto, quando teve os pais diante de si, não viu nos olhos deles qualquer repreensão. Muito pelo contrário. Celeborn abandonou a formal diplomacia e aproximou-se, tomando a filha nos braços sem pestanejar.

"_Ield-nín,_" Ele disse-lhe ao ouvido e só o mero tom de sua voz de pai já roubou dela todas as mágoas e incertezas e Celebrian envolveu o lorde elfo, retribuindo o abraço recebido.

"_Ada... _Por favor.._."_ Ela implorou em um sussurro para que apenas o pai ouvisse. "Não o leve de mim novamente. Por favor..."

Celeborn fechou brevemente os olhos, depois desceu as mãos pelos cachos da filha antes de soltá-la.

"Estamos todos onde devemos estar no momento." Ele disse, encarando os olhos úmidos dela com um sorriso assegurador. "Uns temporariamente, outros em definitivo." Completou, olhando rapidamente para o neto, que soltou os ombros ao compreender as palavras do avô.

Celebrian forçou um novo sorriso, lançando um olhar de contentamento ao filho, mesmo em um rosto ainda úmido de lágrimas, e o casal recém-chegado foi presenteado com uma imagem que há muito não viam. O jovem elfo também lhes sorriu, observando agora a mãe ganhar um abraço carinhoso da avó. Logo, porém, seus olhos percorriam todo o lugar atentamente. Celebrian apercebeu-se disso, então voltou a aproximar-se do filho.

"Seu irmão está no campo de treino com Glorfindel." Ela esclareceu. "Mas ainda não está recuperado por completo, por isso não façam nenhuma estripulia." Ela adicionou e quase lamentou tê-lo feito, pois o rosto do filho empalideceu com a informação. "Não se preocupe, querido." Ela garantiu, ajeitando os agora desalinhados cabelos do jovem elfo com carinho. "Acho que ele vai melhorar rapidamente agora."

A informação pareceu ser o bastante para mover as sobrancelhas do gêmeo de volta para sua posição, mas a preocupação ainda parecia expressa no rosto dele, principalmente quando seus olhos voltaram a olhar para dentro da casa, parecendo ainda esperar por mais alguém. Esse fato fez com que a mãe respirasse fundo e lançasse um olhar de angústia para os pais, antes de voltar a dirigir-se para o jovem elfo.

"Aquele a quem você espera, querido, gostaria muito de estar aqui, mas não pode..." Ela esclareceu e os olhos de Elrohir ganharam o chão sobre seus pés, novamente entristecidos. Celebrian segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo. "Não é porque ele está proibido de dirigir-se a você como pai, querido, que ele não o ama como sempre amou. Ele também está proibido de exercer sua função aqui nessa cidade, mas em nenhum momento deixou de amá-la como sempre a amou, bem como os habitantes dela continuam a amá-lo. Aja como o povo de seu pai está agindo, querido, o nome dele não está mais em suas canções, mas ele ainda recebe o mesmo olhar carinhoso de cada um com quem eventualmente se encontra."

Elrohir ainda olhou a mãe por um tempo, os olhos escurecidos de dor e dúvida. Na voz gentil dela tudo parecia ser muito simples, e até seria, se ele não soubesse muito bem quem colocara o pai na situação na qual se encontrava. O gêmeo voltou a baixar os olhos então, oferecendo um breve aceno de cabeça na indicativa de que havia compreendido. Depois respirou fundo e todos perceberam que agora ela voltava a segurar um pranto que lhe preenchia o peito. Por isso, ele voltou a olhar na direção do campo de treinos, movendo rapidamente os olhos para mãe em um pedido de autorização.

Celebrian suspirou resignada, mas tudo o que fez foi oferecer ao filho o que ele agora desejava.

&&&

Havia mais de um campo de treinos em Imladris. Alguns um pouco maiores, para grandes ensaios e técnicas, outros menores. Uns mais próximos, outros distantes. Elrohir passou por todos eles, mesmo sabendo bem que só encontraria Elladan em sua última tentativa. Na verdade estava ganhando tempo, deixando que as novas lágrimas secassem e seus traços desaparecessem um pouco de seu semblante antes que o irmão o visse.

Sim. Ele sabia onde Elladan estaria.

Havia um pequeno campo de treino no caminho para a Cascata, subindo os íngremes degraus de uma das pequenas escadas laterais e ganhando um atalho por entre as árvores que poucos se dispunham a percorrer. Era um lugar isolado, mas de bom tamanho e abençoado pelo canto dos pássaros. Elrohir nunca se importara muito com os locais de treino, se havia ou não pessoas os observando ou alguma espécie de ruído. Sua concentração era perfeita em qualquer lugar, pelo menos era o que dizia Glorfindel. Mas Elladan era diferente. Ele sentia-se bem no meio da mata, ouvindo o som das árvores e dos animais. Por isso mesmo, o gêmeo caçula sabia bem onde o mais velho estaria treinando. O que ele não imagina, no entanto, era encontrar nas mãos deste o que agora havia.

Ao ver sua outra imagem do outro lado do campo, Elrohir sentiu-se perdido pela primeira vez. Elladan de fato estava em um treino sério, mas não tinha nas mãos a espada de madeira de sempre. Havia nelas, para sua surpresa, um grande arco.

E as flechas eram muito verdadeiras! Pelo menos era o que ele conseguia perceber no rápido rumo da aljava do irmão para o alvo. Um círculo distante alguns bons metros, cujo centro já estava repleto de outras setas como aquelas que o irmão atirava seguidamente.

_Elbereth, _Elladan era um arqueiro! E não era um arqueiro qualquer!

"Duas agora, elfinho!" Incentivou a voz de Glorfindel, cujo rosto na mata o gêmeo não conseguiu avistar. Mas Elrohir nem mesmo pensou em procurar pelo mentor, seus olhos estavam presos demais no rápido movimento do irmão, que agora sacava duas flechas de sua aljava e as encaminhava irmanadas e certeiras ao alvo, fazendo o queixo do caçula cair completamente. "Três agora, Elladan!" A voz de Glorfindel ficou mais urgente e isso pareceu motivar o aprendiz, que sacou as três setas, sem pestanejar, e as fez seguir o mesmo rumo perfeito das anteriores.

"_Ilúvatar, toron-nín!_" Orgulhou-se o caçula para si mesmo, com um sorriso legítimo agora.

Só então a figura do mentor surgiu de trás de uma das árvores, com o mesmo sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, observando o gêmeo continuar a atirar suas flechas, inabalável com a emoção que fazia surgir com elas. Aquele era Elladan, elogio algum o movia a sentir-se diferente do que era, a não ser os do pai. Era uma rocha firme em campo, encarando seus acertos como encarava os erros, como um momento a mais no processo de aprendizagem. No entanto, em suas caminhadas pela mata, qualquer sorriso de aprovação do pai a seu lado, fosse pelo mero encontrar de uma planta pela qual buscavam, ou pela repetição certeira de uma poção, arrancava um tremor de satisfação do primogênito.

"Fez um bom trabalho!" Glorfindel pousou a mão no ombro do jovem elfo, impedindo-o de apanhar a próxima flecha. "Chega por hoje ou sua mãe vai se zangar. Extrapolamos o horário." Ele acrescentou em um tom diferente do habitual, um tom que só foi ser esclarecido com a sentença que se seguiu. "Mesmo porque, acho que você já impressionou o bastante seu visitante de hoje."

Só então Elladan pareceu abalar-se com o que ouvia. Ele se voltou intrigado e por coincidência ou qualquer outra razão que só gêmeos entenderiam, seu olhar encontrou-se de imediato com o do irmão, mesmo Elrohir estando por trás das folhagens. O gêmeo mais novo respirou fundo e empalideceu e o mais velho ficou por um instante petrificado. Os lábios de Elladan soltaram-se então devagar, até que ele deixou o arco cair, puxou a fivela da aljava para que fizesse o mesmo e correu rapidamente em direção do irmão.

Glorfindel não conseguiu se mover, nem se pudesse o faria. Mas foi recompensado com uma das cenas pela qual esperava ansiosamente. Os dois irmãos se abraçaram com força e assim ficaram como se não fossem mais se soltar. O mentor os analisava de longe, ouvia seus silêncios, compreendia suas dores.

Na verdade conversavam, ele sabia... Gêmeos que eram há muito já haviam descoberto como unir as mentes e vencer os obstáculos.

Era o que faziam agora. Glorfindel tinha certeza. Ainda abraçados, moviam, às vezes, a cabeça no ombro do outro, ou em uma afirmação ou em uma negação, respostas mudas para perguntas que só interessavam aos dois. Eram irmãos. Eram gêmeos. O silêncio que os distanciava dos demais, não os aprisionava.

"O pobre mentor aqui também pode saudar o recém-chegado?" Ele enfim disse, depois de sentir que já havia dado tempo suficiente aos dois, e que, fosse o que fosse que conversavam, estava agora lhes despertando mais tristeza do que alegria. Elladan desprendeu-se relutante do irmão, mas ergueu os lábios em um pequeno sorriso ao ver o ar saudoso com que o gêmeo caçula encarou o mestre.

"Venha cá, elfinho arteiro." Glorfindel moveu a mão direita para enfatizar o pedido e Elrohir ainda hesitou por um instante, depois deslocou-se vagarosamente, mas foi agarrado pelo mestre sem qualquer sobreaviso e erguido no ar. Por _Elbereth_, só mesmo Glorfindel ainda tinha forças e disposição para aquilo, haja vista o tamanho que os pupilos já alcançavam.

Elrohir soltou um riso, ecoado em seguida pelo irmão que observava, e o mentor comoveu-se, mantendo-o nos braços por mais um instante antes de colocá-lo no chão e abraçá-lo devidamente.

"Que saudades, Elrohir." Ele disse, apertando o pupilo em seu peito e afagando-lhe os cabelos. "Mal contenho minha curiosidade em saber o que aqueles incompetentes do cais foram capazes de lhe ensinar." Ele ainda brincou e satisfez-se novamente por voltar a sentir o gêmeo rir, agora com o rosto colado em seu peito. Elladan aproximou-se devagar, um sorriso também em seu rosto. Glorfindel o puxou então para mais perto, envolvendo-o os dois irmãos.

&&&

Sentado em sua cama agora, Elrohir olhava as paredes e a mobília de seu quarto como se estivesse em um lugar estranho. Nada havia de fato se modificado no tempo de sua ausência, tudo continuava no mesmo lugar... Menos ele mesmo... Ele é que não conseguia se sentir parte daquele universo mais. Não porque não amasse tudo aquilo, mas sim porque não se sentia mais digno de estar ali.

Freqüentara a mesa do jantar com os demais, mas muito pouco conseguira aproveitar daquela comida da qual sentira tanta falta. Como conseguiria se um dos lugares mais importantes da mesa estava vazio?

O gêmeo soltou um suspiro triste e só então percebeu que o irmão estava parado diante do espelho do quarto com um olhar preocupado voltado para ele.

Elrohir baixou a cabeça, cruzando as pernas por sobre a cama e Elladan soltou os ombros, afastando-se. Só então o gêmeo mais novo percebeu os movimentos ainda um tanto cautelosos do irmão, enquanto este se preparava para dormir.

"_Ainda dói?" _Deduziu, assim que Elladan acomodou-se por sob as cobertas. O gêmeo mais velho olhou para ele mais uma vez, depois se limitou a balançar a cabeça em um ar de quem ameniza um pouco a resposta positiva que está concedendo. Elrohir aprendera bem a entrar na mente do irmão, sempre aberta para ele, mas tinha dificuldades em retribuir o favor. _"Se ainda incomoda assim, como o ada te deixou treinar?"_

Elladan baixou os olhos e sua resposta resumiu-se a um mero erguer de ombros e um ar de quem não estava de fato sentindo muita dor e Elrohir deduziu que talvez tivesse sido uma decisão difícil para os pais permitirem aqueles treinos, mas que, quem sabe, tal decisão tivesse sido tomada para evitar algo pior do que meras dores no final do dia. Afinal, ele se lembrava bem de que também foram os árduos treinos no porto o único refúgio que ele mesmo usara para não ter sua mente tomada o tempo todo pelo que tinha lhes acontecido.

Ele pensou em levantar tal hipótese para o irmão, mas foi surpreendido pelo bater compassado na porta do quarto. Nem ele, nem Elladan, haviam ainda rompido o voto de silêncio que fizeram. Não sabiam ao certo o porquê, por isso ficaram ambos calados, aguardando que quem quer que estivesse lá, decidisse entrar mesmo assim.

Não tardou para a imagem da mãe surgir com seu sorriso de sempre. Ela entrou, acompanhada por Lady Idhrenniel.

"Boa noite, _ionath-nín._" Saudou-os, dando espaço então para que a elfa morena também entrasse no cômodo.

Elrohir estranhou ver a curadora ali, mas nada questionou, mesmo porque o ar de total descontentamento do irmão deixou claro o motivo da presença desta. Ambas as elfas se aproximaram da cama e Elladan cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Vamos lá. Sem manhas essa noite, está bem?" Celebrian sentou-se ao lado do filho, já lhe puxando os braços para permitir que Idhrenniel fizesse seu trabalho. "Hoje seu irmão está aqui, não quer que ele te veja agindo como um elfinho, quer?"

Elladan soltou um suspiro forçado. Nunca fora de seu feitio ser desagradável ou difícil, mas estava evidente que a situação quase o obrigava a isso. Ele pressionou o maxilar, engolindo seus protestos como sempre fazia. Enquanto a mãe desatava os laços de sua túnica para propiciar a curadora a imagem que ela precisava ver.

Elrohir sobressaltou-se quando viu surgir por debaixo do tecido aquela mesma cicatriz. Por _Elbereth_ eram já duas estações! Por que estava ainda ali? Ele saltou da cama então, aproximando-se tão pálido e atônito que Celebrian tomou-lhe uma das mãos, puxando-o para sentar-se com ela perto do irmão.

"Está tudo bem, querido." Ela garantiu, preocupada com a forma fixa com que o caçula ainda olhava para aquele ferimento. "Agora que você está aqui acho que seu irmão vai melhorar por completo. Não é mesmo _El-nín_?" Indagou, afastando os cabelos que escondiam o rosto do primogênito, cuja cabeça baixa era um artifício inegável para fugir agora daquele olhar que todos lhe davam;

"Com certeza." Lady Idhrenniel foi quem assegurou, olhando rapidamente para o gêmeo mais novo, mas ainda mantendo as mãos por sobre o ferimento, buscando sentir como se dava a cicatrização. "Hoje já está bem melhor do que ontem."

Elladan não reagiu àquela informação, bem como o irmão também não o fez e isso gerou um instante de silêncio no qual ninguém desejava ficar. Idhrenniel ergueu-se então. Depois de trocar um olhar consternado com a senhora da casa, ela ainda olhou os dois irmãos mais uma vez.

"Procure não se exceder no campo de treinos amanhã, está bem, Elladan?" Ela disse já à porta e o gêmeo apenas balançou a cabeça, sem a reerguer. "Tenham uma boa noite, meninos." Completou, olhando com carinho para Elrohir. "É bom vê-lo de volta, Elrohir."

O gêmeo olhou rapidamente para a ela, apoiando a mão no peito como resposta e agradecimento. Ambos tinham grande afeto pela silenciosa e gentil Idhrenniel, cuja sombra competente e atenta parecia fazer parte da casa da cura. Entretanto, naquele instante, a presença da curadora lhe despertava sentimentos antagônicos dos piores tipos. Não era a elfa que ele esperava ver. Que o pai não pudesse ou quisesse vê-lo ele entendia bem, mas por que não estava cuidando também de Elladan?

Depois que a curadora saiu, Celebrian ainda permaneceu sentada com os filhos, analisando seus rostos pálidos e a forma como um evitava agora olhar para o outro. Ela deixou-se ficar assim por mais um tempo, até perceber que, sem sua interferência, eles todos podiam amanhecer na mesma inércia na qual estavam.

"Bem." Disse então, enchendo o peito e erguendo-se. "Cama já para os dois elfinhos." Completou, puxando sutilmente o filho mais novo pela mão e trazendo-o para a cama ao lado. Elrohir obedeceu como um autômato, enfiando-se em silêncio por sob as mantas e permitindo-se ser coberto pela mãe. Celebrian sorriu-lhe, observando os grandes olhos escurecidos do filho com um pesar disfarçado. Ela beijou-lhe ambas as faces, mantendo as mãos sobre elas por um tempo. "Tenho que agradecer ao bom _Ilúvatar_ por você estar aqui querido. Estou muito feliz."

Elrohir sorriu timidamente, deixando que a mãe ainda o beijasse mais algumas vezes e lhe oferecesse outros afagos. Ele também sentia saudades, mas agora seu coração estava novamente entristecido e simplesmente não conseguia voltar a se animar. Celebrian pareceu perceber o fato, por isso sentou-se um instante na cama do gêmeo caçula, ainda com seu leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Seu pai está feliz também, querido." Ela disse, lendo as incertezas do filho e pressionando os lábios ao vê-lo atestá-las com uma rápida fuga do olhar dela. "Ele não pode exercer sua função de curador, _ion-nín_, por isso pediu que Idhrenniel cuidasse de seu irmão, não é mesmo _El-nín_?"

Elladan apenas balançou a cabeça sem olhar para os dois e Celebrian deixou-se ficar observando o mais velho agora e lamentou perceber que a chegada do caçula não parecia estar despertando nele todo o bem que ela ansiava. Elladan sentia saudades do irmão, isso era inegável, mas também queria muito ter a oportunidade de voltar a aprender o ofício com o pai, como sempre fizera. Idhrenniel oferecera-se para instruí-lo, mas o gêmeo simplesmente não conseguia aceitar a ajuda de outro alguém que não a do pai.

Celebrian olhou mais uma vez para os dois filhos, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo por simplesmente não saber o que fazer ou dizer. Ela mesma não se conformava com a situação, como muitos pareciam igualmente inconformados. Aquela norma antiga precisava ser reavaliada, era o que dizia aos membros do conselho todos os dias, parecendo ler nos olhos deles o mesmo desejo. Era horrível ver que o medo impedia aqueles elfos de serem justos como gostariam de ser. A lei os protegia, era um forte freio para a atitude de muitos e por isso temiam criar nela qualquer exceção que fosse.

Com um suspiro de cansaço, a elfa se ergueu novamente então, depois colocou outro sorriso no rosto e beijou com força a face do filho mais novo, roubando-lhe enfim um riso. Elrohir passou a olhá-la com preocupação depois, mesmo que buscando disfarçá-la. Ela tinha bons filhos, sempre atentos ao que sentia, sempre dispostos a ajudá-la, sempre desejando sua aprovação.

Ela tinha bons filhos. E estavam a seu lado novamente.

"Eu te amo muito, _Rohir-nín_. Senti muitas saudades mesmo." Ela disse ao ouvido do mais novo, antes de dar-lhe mais um beijo prolongado na face esquerda e se levantar para despedir-se do mais velho.

Elladan já oferecia a mãe um sorriso terno, parecendo ter percebido que algo a havia entristecido. Celebrian cobriu-o também, repetindo a mesma cena de provocação que fizera com o caçula e roubando-lhe outros risos. Ela então se inclinou para um beijo final, depois se afastou em direção à porta. Quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta ainda voltou-se para os dois pares de olhos que a acompanhavam atentamente.

"Ele também os ama, _ionath-nín_." Disse e não conseguiu conter enfim os ardor nos olhos ao fazê-lo. "Não se esqueçam disso, certo?"

Os filhos responderem com tímidos acenos de cabeça...

Mundo difícil...

Quando a mãe enfim deixou o cômodo, Elrohir colocou-se sentado na cama de imediato.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_ Ele dirigiu-se ao irmão, que a princípio sobressaltou-se, depois suspirou, ele fez menção de sentar-se também, mas decidiu ficar onde estava, depois de uma breve tentativa. _"Por que ainda não está recuperado, Dan?"_

Elladan olhou-o nos olhos atentamente então, e Elrohir percebeu pelo que o mais velho esperava antes de dar sua resposta. Ele respirou fundo, concentrando-se. Não entendia porque era tão difícil fazer aquilo que o irmão parecia fazer com a destreza de quem lê um livro importante. Era só abrir a mente. Não havia o que temer, ele sabia. Era apenas Elladan, ele não lhe faria mal algum.

Quando enfim a voz do gêmeo surgiu em sua cabeça, ele sentiu um leve alívio e uma pequena sensação de prazer. Sentia mesmo muita falta de seu irmão.

"_Eu estou bem melhor."_ Disse o outro.

"_E por que não está recuperado?"_

Elladan ficou em silêncio, depois pressionou os lábios.

"_Ada disse que é porque estou triste e quando estamos tristes é difícil ficarmos bons logo, demora mais tempo."_

Elrohir curvou as sobrancelhas, depois soltou os lábios.

"_Então você vê o ada?"_

"_Sim. Claro. Eu o vejo todos os dias."_

"_Quando?"_

"_Às vezes na biblioteca, onde ele fica quase o dia inteiro. Às vezes no jardim dos fundos, quando a nana consegue convencê-lo a sair. Ele não gosta muito de sair."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Porque as pessoas ficam olhando para ele de longe..."_ Elladan baixou os olhos._ "Elas não fazem por mal... acho que têm saudades dele..."_

"_Ada não pode falar com as pessoas?"_

"_Pode... Mas nana disse que ele não pode mais nem dar conselhos e nem ajudá-las como curador, então resta pouco o que conversar com elas, não é? Acho que é por isso que ele evita encontrá-las... porque sabe que elas querem que ele lhes diga coisas que ele não pode mais dizer."_

"_Então não estão com raiva dele, não é?"_

"_Raiva? Por que estariam?"_

"_Não sei..."_ Elrohir balançou a cabeça, confuso. _"Ele foi desonrado... Dearada disse que pessoas desonradas são afastadas socialmente."_

"_Acho que depende do que elas fizeram, Ro..." _Elladan disse com cautela e apertou o queixo ao sentir o que sua resposta, mesmo sutil, havia despertado no rosto do irmão.

"_Imagino o que eles devam pensar de mim..."_ Ele disse em tom triste.

"_Eles não pensam nada de nós."_ Elladan foi categórico. _"Estão muito chateados com a tal lei. Pelo menos é o que a nana estava dizendo outro dia."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Eu não sei... Eu a ouvi conversando com Erestor e eles pararam quando me perceberam ali... Até tentei saber o que era, mas ela não me disse..."_

"_Sei... Ficou com aquela conversa de que somos muito jovens para nos preocuparmos com esses assuntos etc etc." _Queixou-se o mais novo, que já conhecia aquele discurso da mãe de cor e salteado.

Elladan soltou um breve suspiro.

"_Não foi isso que ela disse... Ela só falou que era algo que ela e Erestor estavam discutindo, mas que não deviam."_

"_Como assim?"_ Voltou a intrigar-se o outro.

Elladan mordeu o canto dos lábios. Por fim jogou as cobertas para o lado e ergueu-se com algumas caretas de dor. Elrohir quis protestar, mas acabou por acompanhar os movimentos do irmão intrigado. O mais velho aproximou-se da cômoda e abriu a gaveta de cima, puxou algumas roupas e por fim retirou debaixo delas um grande livro, trazendo-o de volta para a cama. Elrohir saiu de onde estava, indo sentar-se ao lado dele.

Elladan cruzou as pernas sobre a cama, apoiando o livro sobre elas e Elrohir olhou atentamente o volume.

_LEIS DOS ELDAR_

O gêmeo torceu os lábios, esfregando os braços em seguida.

"_Você leu?"_ Indagou e Elladan olhou novamente para ele, seus olhos se apertaram e Elrohir percebe que em sua surpresa e apreensão, tinha fechado novamente o canal de comunicação sem ter se apercebido. Ele voltou a concentrar-se e logo a voz do irmão ressurgiu, parecendo um tanto aborrecido dessa vez.

"_Precisa facilitar um pouco, Elrohir."_ Ele disse e soltou um suspiro conformado ao ver o irmão largar os ombros.

"_Você leu?"_ Repetiu o outro.

"_Li."_

"_E o que descobriu?"_

"_Achei a lei que nos condenou."_ Disse o mais velho, folheando rapidamente o grande volume.

"_Nos condenou..." _Repetiu insatisfeito o outro. Sabendo que no fundo o irmão estava certo. A condenação, cujo verdadeiro alvo deveria ter sido apenas ele, de fato atingira todos os membros de sua família, tal qual uma maldição. Ele respirou fundo então, olhando para a página assim que o gêmeo parou sua busca, alisando as folhas do livro.

"_É esta. A lei sobre fratricídio..."_

Elrohir apertou os lábios juntos e empalideceu, voltando a olhar o irmão nos olhos.

"_Eles consideraram fratricídio de fato?"_

"_Não, Ro. Para ser fratricídio eu teria que ter morrido. Nana disse que não poderiam sequer ter considerado o que você fez como uma tentativa de fratricídio, porque você não tinha a intenção de me machucar ou ameaçar de verdade."_

Elrohir baixou os olhos.

"_Não tinha mesmo..."_ Ele disse com tristeza.

"_Eu sei..."_ Elladan disse complacente, depois apoiou a mão no joelho do irmão. _"Isso é um atenuante..."_

"_O que são atenuantes?"_

"_Erestor me explicou. Ele disse que são detalhes que tornam algo menos grave do que parece. Como por exemplo você ter deixado a espada cair por acidente. Isso é um atenuante, você não queria me ferir. Os livros baseiam a condenação no que Fëanor fez, mas Erestor mesmo concorda que não há relação de semelhança nenhuma... Fëanor ameaçou Fingolfin com a espada... de verdade... Ele achava que o meio irmão o estava traindo, planejando tomar-lhe o poder e o afeto do pai... Mesmo não querendo matá-lo havia maldade em seu ato, porque Fëanor acreditou nas intrigas que lhe disseram sem questionar... sem dar a Fingolfin chance alguma, crédito algum... Nana também concorda... Você não me ameaçou... Nem em sombra... Nós gostamos muito um do outro... Não havia maldade alguma... A... A espada caiu..."_

Elrohir sentiu o ar lhe faltar ao perceber a angústia tamanha que temperava as palavras finais do irmão e não pôde deixar de pensar nos tempos difíceis que só Elladan enfrentou e do qual ele, o autor de todo o conflito, foi poupado. Ele baixou os olhos e percebeu que a mão de Elladan estava apoiada justamente por sobre uma das gravuras do livro, um retrato de Fingolfin.

"_Eu não tinha a intenção..." _Ele disse em um repente, apoiando a mão por sobre a do irmão. "_Eu... jamais faria qualquer coisa parecida com o que Fëanor fez... Você é importante pra mim... Eu..."_

"_Eu sei." _Elladan assegurou rapidamente, segurando a mão do irmão._ "E outros também sabem... Isso tudo são atenuantes..."_

"_Mas não nos ajudou muito..."_

Elladan baixou os olhos, observando novamente a triste história narrada naquelas páginas por sobre seu colo.

"_Erestor me disse que, assim como existem as atenuantes, existem também os agravantes..." _

"_O que são agravantes?"_

"_Outras coisas erradas que acompanham a primeira..." _Elladan comentou tristemente. _"Ele disse que foram os agravantes que te comprometeram. Se você tivesse me ferido por acidente em um treino ou com a espada emprestada de alguém, teria sido menos grave do que da forma que foi..."_

Dessa vez Elrohir não comentou. Ele não tinha mais nada a indagar, muito pelo contrário, ele compreendia tudo melhor do que gostaria.

"_E o fato de eu não tê-lo deixado chamar o ada logo que o acidente aconteceu também não ajudou muito..." _Completou o gêmeo, balançando a cabeça baixa.

"_Se eu tivesse te ouvido e não ido adiante com aquela minha maluquice, nós não estaríamos como estamos..." _Comentou o mais novo, depois de um breve período de silêncio ao lado do irmão. Ele soltou um suspiro triste e Elladan cobriu-lhe os ombros com o braço direito.

"_Ada está certo, Ro... Todos nós erramos. Não foi só você..."_

"_Claro que não!"_

"_Claro que sim, Ro. Eu sabia, podia ter feito algo, podia ter contado ao ada." _

"_Você não fez porque sabia que eu me zangaria."_

"_Se zangaria como eu me zanguei quando você trouxe o ada para me ajudar, mas se você não tivesse feito isso talvez eu não estivesse aqui. Se eu tivesse tido coragem de ter te contrariado como você teve, se não tivesse ficado com receio de que se zangasse comigo... de perder sua amizade... talvez tudo isso não estivesse acontecendo..."_

Elrohir soltou outro suspiro, depois balançou a cabeça com força.

"_Isso tudo é culpa minha, só minha... Por mais que me digam que não é. Eu sei que fiz o que não devia. Peguei a espada sem que ninguém soubesse, forjei-a, usei-a sem a autorização de seu dono, escondido de todos... Estava tão afoito que nem pensava direito... Feri você com ela..."_ Ele soltou as mãos sobre o colo. _"Devia ter sido castigado mesmo, não sou de confiança, não poderia nem mesmo ter o direito a voltar a treinar para ser um guerreiro. Eu devia ser castigado... e não o ada..."_

Elladan encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão.

"_Cada um tem direito a sua própria opinião a respeito, toron-nín. Você tem a sua, eu a minha, o ada a dele..."_

"_O que ele te disse?"_

"_Disse que queria ter feito mais... Ficou muito triste pelo dearada ter te levado, por não ter tido um argumento que o convencesse a não fazê-lo."_

Elrohir voltou a balançar a cabeça, agora com menos força.

"_Por que ele te trouxe, Ro? Nana disse que ele não vai mais te levar embora. O que você fez para convencê-lo?"_

A princípio Elrohir não respondeu, depois um detalhe lhe voltou de súbito à mente.

"_Dan! Ia me esquecendo! Como pude me esquecer?"_ Ele disse afoito, voltando-se para ficar de frente para o irmão.

"_Esquecendo do quê?"_

"_Eu olhei no espelho da dearnana."_

"_Você o quê?"_

"_Olhei no espelho da dearnana."_

Elladan empalideceu.

"_Você não fez isso. Diga que não fez, Ro, por favor!"_

"_O quê? Não fiz o quê?"_

"_Você não foi lá quando a dearnana não estava olhando e..."_

"_Claro que eu não fiz isso, Dan!" _Ofendeu-se o outro. Depois se silenciou, lamentando entender o porquê daquela pergunta. _"Nunca mais vai confiar em mim para nada, não é?"_

"_Claro que vou!"_ Elladan apressou-se em garantir, depois segurou a mão do gêmeo. _"Me desculpe, Ro... É que tenho receio..."_

"_Receio de que eu me meta em mais confusão..."_

"_É... que você se meta em mais confusão para tentar nos tirar dessa confusão na qual estamos..."_

Elrohir torceu as sobrancelhas com o comentário.

"_Do que está falando?"_

Elladan desviou os olhos para a porta do quarto, como se tentasse ouvir se havia alguém do outro lado dela e Elrohir sentiu que o irmão parecia, assim como ele, desejar que um certo alguém entrasse por ali.

"_Eu tive um sonho estranho..."_ Ele disse então, como quem deixa escapar uma informação sem perceber e Elrohir curvou, intrigado, as sobrancelhas.

"_Que sonho?"_

A pergunta pareceu despertar Elladan de seu breve devaneio. Ele pressionou os lábios então, baixando incomodado a cabeça.

"_Eu não quero falar nisso, Ro."_

"_Sonhou que eu estava metido em confusão de novo?"_

"_Eu não quero falar, Ro... é bobagem..."_ Elladan categorizou, mas sério agora e Elrohir sentiu que seja lá o que fosse, parecia ser uma lembrança bastante triste. O gêmeo mais velho reergueu o olhar então, encarando o irmão. _"Disse que olhou no espelho da dearnana?"_

"_Olhei."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Porque ela me pediu."_

Elladan intrigou-se.

"_Ada certa vez me disse que jovens como nós não podem fazê-lo."_

"_É... o dearada não gostou muito quando ficou sabendo... mas a dearnana pareceu não se importar com isso..."_

"_E por que ela te pediu para olhar?"_

"_Eu não sei... Ela disse que achava que havia algo de errado com a minha história."_

"_Que história?"_

"_A história com a espada."_

Elladan intrigou-se mais.

"_E você viu alguma coisa?"_

"_Sim... Eu vi... Mas eu não sei o que foi... só sei que acho que foi por isso que dearada me trouxe de volta."_

O primogênito ficou calado por um instante, sentindo os ares daquela informação.

"_O que foi que você viu?"_

"_A Anglachel..." _Ele arriscou e ficou analisando a reação do irmão_._

"_A espada de Eöl? A que foi de Beleg também?"_

Elrohir sacudiu então a cabeça, ele parecia ser o único a não se lembrar de tal história. Por que Elladan tinha sempre que ser tão certinho?

"_O que tem a Anglachel, Ro? Ela foi enterrada com Túrin Turambar, não foi? Depois que ele fez com que fosse reforjada. Como era mesmo o nome dela?"_

"_Gurtang – O ferro da morte." _O gêmeo lembrou e Elladan surpreendeu-se pelo irmão conseguir fazê-lo. Elrohir nunca fora muito interessado em lendas e histórias do passado.

"_O que mais você viu no espelho?"_ Indagou enfim.

"_Vi a espada... desde que saiu das mãos de seu criador e passando pelas mãos de todos os outros donos."_

O queixo de Elladan caiu.

"_Você o viu?"_

"_Quem?"_

"_Beleg, o arco forte de Doriath. Você o viu, Elrohir?"_

Elrohir franziu a testa, depois simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

"_Dearnana disse que ele foi alguém especial." _Disse por fim e Elladan soltou os ombros.

"_Muito especial. Pelo menos é o que eu acho... foi por causa da história dele que decidi aprender o manejo do arco também."_

"_Sério?"_

"_É... O nome significa "Poderoso". Ele foi chefe dos guardiões das fronteiras de Doriath e um guerreiro muito sábio e corajoso... Lutou contra os orcs de Brethil na primeira era e também na Nirnaeth Arnoediad, a Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis."_

Elrohir sorriu. Era bom ver o irmão animado assim com alguma coisa.

"_Como é usar o arco?" _Ele indagou e os cantos dos lábios de Elladan se ergueram em um sorriso que Elrohir não lembrava de ter visto antes.

"_É totalmente diferente da espada... Você tem tempo para pensar, observar o que acontece a sua volta... Tem metas. Não precisa de que alguém treine com você. É útil para um monte de coisas."_

O gêmeo mais novo continuou sorrindo, ouvindo o relato animado do irmão.

"_Me ensina?"_

"_Claro. Mas acho que você ainda vai preferir a espada. Pelo menos foi o que Glorfindel disse."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Ele disse que você é muito imediatista, que a espada sempre será sua arma principal."_

Elrohir torceu os lábios. Ele não era imediatista! Ou era?

"_Eu sou imediatista, Dan?"_

"_Às vezes."_ Elladan sorriu. _"Mas acho que vai gostar do arco mesmo assim. Eu ganhei um de Glorfindel bem maior do que os outros que usava, mas ele me disse que só poderei treinar com ele quando estiver recuperado totalmente."_

Elrohir soltou um leve suspiro, reconhecendo o recurso do mentor.

"_Ele é um trapaceiro..."_ Comentou sorrindo. _"Adora nos chantagear."_

Elladan também esboçou um sorriso terno, dando a entender que a teoria do irmão também lhe passara pela cabeça.

"_É... Ele é sim... E sempre consegue o que quer..."_ Comentou o outro, pensativo e Elrohir sentiu que os olhos do irmão se entristeciam sem um motivo aparente. Elladan estava realmente abatido. O gêmeo mais novo respirou fundo, sentindo-se deveras egoísta. Estivera afastado, mas não apenas do que era bom, como acreditara estar, estivera afastado da tristeza também. Não vira o fruto do mal que semeara. Não vira o pai enclausurar-se no próprio reino que criara, não vira a mãe ser obrigada a assumir o lugar deste na organização da cidade, não vira tantas coisas... Fora poupado dos problemas, mesmo sendo destes causador.

Elladan reergueu os olhos, percebendo-se então observado, ele forçou um sorriso.

"_Estou muito feliz por tê-lo de volta, toron."_ Ele disse e Elrohir também sorriu.

"_Como é o arco que ele lhe deu?"_ Indagou, apenas para manter o irmão falando de algo que parecia agradá-lo.

Os lábios do gêmeo permaneceram erguidos naquele sorriso de paz que apenas ele parecia saber dar, enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se na imagem da qual o irmão queria fazê-lo lembrar-se.

"_É um arco de teixo, do mesmo material do Belthronding, o arco de Beleg. Glorfindel pediu que viesse das terras do norte." _Ele relatou em tom sereno._ "Dei a ele o nome de Cúthalion em homenagem a Beleg."_

Elrohir sorriu, sentindo que os detalhes simples daquela experiência do irmão longe dele tinham amenizado um pouco o peso de seu coração_. _

"_Por que você viu a Anglachel, Elrohir?" _Elladan lembrou-se então do começo da história e Elrohir ficou pensativo, voltando à mesma questão que estava em seu pensamento desde que saíra do porto.

"_Eu não sei... Você conhece bem a história dela?"_

"_Mais ou menos. Sei que não trouxe muita sorte a qualquer um que a portou e..." _Elladan empalideceu novamente. _"Acha que a espada pode ser ela?"_ Ele indagou com urgência e o silêncio do outro fez com que o tom de sua pele decrescesse ainda mais. "_Mas como seria possível? Ela foi enterrada com Túrin..."_

"_A espada com a qual te feri também tinha sido enterrada..."_ Lembrou o gêmeo com um leve erguer de ombros.

"_Espere!" _Elladan ergueu a mão, como quem de súbito sente-se indisposto a pensar sobre aquilo. _"Não pode ser, Elrohir... Faz tanto tempo e... é tão longe daqui... As terras estão até submersas... Ficou só uma ilha... Ninguém nem vai até lá... Marinheiro algum coloca os pés em Tol Morwen... Como poderia ter vindo parar nas suas mãos? Justamente nas suas, não pode ser..."_

"_Como assim, justamente nas minhas?"_

"_Por que você..." _Elladan balançou mais uma vez a cabeça.

"_Eu o quê?"_

"_Deixa estar. Estou dizendo bobagens."_

"_Diga, Dan. Eu já estou encrencado. Seja lá o que for que você acha que pode ajudar..."_

"_Não acho que teorias podem ajudar em alguma coisa, Elrohir. Eu só sei o que li nos livros e o que o Erestor contou... Você viu e sabe as mesmas coisas que eu."_

"_Mas não tenho sua visão das coisas, Dan. Anda, fala logo o que está na sua cabeça."_

Elladan soltou um suspiro de insatisfação, depois tornou a balançar a cabeça.

"_Diga, Dan! Diga logo!"_

"_Eöl, Thingol, Beleg, Túrin..."_

"_O que tem eles?"_

"_Eram pessoas... diferentes..."_

"_Diferentes como?"_

"_Eram decididas... do tipo que não..."_

"_Não o quê?"_

"_Não costumam ouvir conselhos dos outros, Elrohir. Não aceitam algo que julgam errado, nem mesmo por tradição... Lembra-se do que Erestor disse sobre Eöl? Sobre Thingol? Sobre os outros? É só você se lembrar. Ele eram todos do tipo que prefere sacrificar-se a curvar-se diante do que não é de seu desejo, mesmo que seja coerente, mesmo que seja sensato, mesmo que seja..."_

Ele não terminou, nem precisaria, pelo menos era o que diziam os traços no rosto do irmão.

"_Acha que a espada chegou propositalmente a minha mão?" _Elrohir concluiu confuso. _"É só uma espada, Dan! Você fala como se ela tivesse vida própria."_

"_As armas não ganham nomes a toa, Ro..."_

"_São armas, Dan. Não fazem nada que seus donos não queiram."_

"_Você queria que a espada caísse e me ferisse?"_

"_Não, mas isso foi diferente e..."_

Os dois irmãos se olharam por um instante e o rosto de Elrohir foi ganhando ares de consternação e dúvida, até que o gêmeo pôs-se de pé, passando a andar pelo quarto.

"_Isso não faz sentido." _Ele disse e Elladan não respondeu, sabia que agora o gêmeo ficaria mastigando aquelas idéias que povoavam sua mente até que julgasse o bastante. Elrohir caminhava em círculos, os olhos bailando nos globos, os lábios recitando pensamentos para si mesmo. Ele voltou a fechar-se agora, restando ao irmão a árdua tarefa de aguardar pelo que quer que fosse ser seu próximo passo. Ele parou então bruscamente, depois voltou a olhar o irmão de onde estava. _"Quer saber? Isso até que seria bom. Imaginar que alguma arma amaldiçoada me enfeitiçou ou algo assim. Eu estaria totalmente livre da culpa e todo mundo também... Só que... não dá, Dan... Não dá pra acreditar nisso. Eu posso não ser um elfo adulto, mas não sou mais o elfinho que ouvia com olhos arregalados as histórias dos livros da nana... Eu... Eu sou culpado, Dan... Eu sou tão culpado que parece que está escrito na minha testa a palavra CULPADO. Eu me sinto culpado, não adianta... Eu... Eu me sinto muito, mas muito culpado mesmo... Eu... sou a desgraça da família... eu e minha estupidez sem tamanho..."_

Elladan pulou da cama então, ao perceber o que aquelas palavras estavam fazendo com o irmão. Elrohir deu as costas e tentou se afastar, mas o gêmeo o abraçou mesmo assim, mantendo os braços à volta dele, ainda que não sentisse retribuição.

Elrohir soltou a cabeça e os braços então, balançando o rosto vagarosamente.

"_Eu sou culpado, Dan... Sou culpado... Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz... Me desculpe pelo irmão que você tem..."_

Elladan puxou o irmão para olhá-lo então, querendo refazer o vínculo que o gêmeo havia rompido, mas Elrohir, mesmo em frente dele agora, continuou com o rosto voltado para outra direção, evitando o contato.

"_Eu... estou cansado, Dan... Vamos dormir..."_

Elladan quis argumentar, mas não havia mais como. Elrohir fechara em definitivo o canal pelo qual se comunicavam, limitando-se se afastar e enfiar-se embaixo das cobertas em silêncio. O gêmeo mais velho ainda aguardou mais alguns instantes, mas por fim fez o mesmo, esperando que o dia seguinte trouxesse notícias mais esclarecedoras. Afinal, aquele dia não fora de todo perdido.


	6. BUSCANDO A LUZ

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Temo que a leitura da primeira parte do capítulo seja um pouco custosa, haja vista que estou tentando ainda tecer o pano de fundo do que irá acontecer daqui adiante. Peço desculpas antecipadas se fui detalhista demais.

Queria destacar que algumas idéias e detalhes do capítulo foram baseados no artigo _Sobre Túrin Turambar e o Livre Arbítrio_ de Eric Tracy, postado em 28/01/09 na _Dúvendor_, embora eu tenha fugido aqui e ali em algumas de suas teorias. Gostaria de agradecer e recomendar a leitura do texto.

Aos amigos, meu muito obrigado pela leitura e apoio. Estou muito agradecida mesmo aos que estão acompanhando. Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo, pelo apoio, _mellyn-nín._

Mil beijos

Sadie

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPÍTULO VI – BUSCANDO A LUZ**_

_Terei toda aparência de quem falhou, e só eu saberei se a falha foi necessária._

Clarice Lispector

* * *

Ao lado da casa maior havia uma pequena escadaria que levava à casa de estudos, uma das bibliotecas do lugar, na qual ficavam os livros mais antigos. Era sobre eles que Erestor se debruçava a maior parte do tempo, passando horas em uma mesa de madeira escura diante da grande janela lateral. Havia no lugar toda sorte de volumes das mais diferentes regiões e épocas, desde encadernações bem acabadas, até modestos pergaminhos, pelos quais o conselheiro parecia ter especial apreço.

Elrohir nunca entendera muito bem a utilidade daquilo que para ele sempre fora apenas papel antigo que lhe fazia coçar o nariz. Aliás, aquilo era uma incógnita. Seu nariz parecia odiar tudo o que para o irmão resumia-se em passatempo e até mesmo diversão. Elladan percorria aquelas estantes e prateleiras sem um espirro sequer, enquanto ele prendia o ar no peito toda vez que tinha que pegar qualquer volume a pedido do mentor.

Bibliotecas... Certa vez as achara divertidas, mas isso fora há muito tempo.

Agora fazia algo que jamais imaginara até aquela data. Ele alçava os degraus que levavam ao lugar por vontade própria, fazendo-o com aquelas recordações de infância a lhe colorirem a mente. Era bom ter uma imagem agradável na qual se apoiar, principalmente quando tudo parecia negro e sem brilho.

Ainda nem bem amanhecera, por isso ele sabia que não encontraria ninguém na casa de estudos, nem mesmo Erestor, que costumava guardar a manhã para leituras em seus aposentos ou no jardim, onde também instruía alguns de seus discípulos, entre eles, muitas vezes, os filhos do lorde de Imladris, pelo menos o mais velho deles.

Elrohir empurrou a porta devagar, satisfeito por encontrar o lugar vazio como esperava. A luz do dia já escapava pelos vitrais trabalhados, acrescentando tons às paredes claras, mas não atingindo os livros, sabiamente guardados fora do alcance de qualquer intempérie. O gêmeo deu alguns passos pelas estantes. Na verdade não sabia bem o que viera fazer ali. Mal conseguira dormir e nos poucos momentos que o fizera sentira seu coração ser tomado por aquela imagem novamente.

Ninguém falara nela desde que ele chegara. Ninguém lhe perguntara onde a escondera, ninguém procurara saber dela.

Por quê?

Aquela era mais uma das inúmeras questões que invadiam e inflavam seu peito agora. E para a qual não sabia ao certo se encontraria qualquer resposta ali, naqueles livros antigos, cujas lombadas seus dedos percorriam devagar, os olhos escorregando por letras de todos os tamanhos, ora brilhantes, ora apagadas pelo tempo. Ele parou na última estante, reconhecendo a caligrafia precisa do último exemplar.

Ser escriba era também uma arte, uma arte que seu pai dominava muito bem.

Elrohir suspirou, passando devagar as pontas dos dedos por sobre as palavras que o pai escrevera naquela capa bem trabalhada. No entanto, ao puxar o exemplar com o desejo de apenas ter nas mãos algo de quem sentia extrema saudade, percebeu que não se tratava de um mero trabalho de reconstrução ou cópia, no qual o pai também gastava boa parte de seus dias. Era uma coletânea sem autoria, o que indicava se tratarem de textos do próprio curador.

_CONTOS ANTIGOS – Coletânea de reflexões sobre a história._

Diziam as letras douradas.

Elrohir virou a capa, passando os olhos pelo índice manuscrito, saboreando aquela sensação agradável de ter um dos trabalhos do pai nas mãos. O Lorde de Imladris sempre fora preocupado com a preservação da cultura e da história, tanto do povo Eldar quanto do Edain. Ele temia que o tempo roubasse ou deturpasse a visão da verdade que eles conheciam, por isso dedicava muito de seus dias negociando novas obras e passando a limpo aquelas que o tempo parecia ter atingido antes que pudessem ser socorridas.

Ele amava os livros.

Elrohir suspirou, sentindo-se culpado por precisar ter uma experiência como aquela para poder compreender e respeitar tal afeto. Ele percorreu então o índice da obra com atenção e, por fim, acabou sentindo o coração acelerar-se com um dos títulos:

_O destino de Túrin Turambar - maldição, predestinação ou livre-arbítrio?_

A princípio Elrohir ficou atônito com a coincidência. Ele foi se agachando devagar, os olhos presos nas manuscritas linhas, até se jogar no chão no qual estava. Favorecido pela ausência de interessados naquele lugar, deixou-se ficar no piso de pedra frio, unindo as letras e idéias daquele artigo escrito há tantos anos, procurando compreender o que sabia ser muito importante. No entanto, mais atônito ainda ficou quando percebeu que o pai, em seu manuscrito, tratava o grande guerreiro como um de seus antepassados.

História estranha. Só agora ele percebia que o pai tinha razão. De certa forma ele e o guerreiro _adán_ eram da mesma família. Túrin Turambar era filho de Húrin Thalion, um dos maiores guerreiros entre os _edain_ da Primeira Era. Húrin era irmão mais velho de Huor, outra figura imponente a ser lembrada. Huor era pai de Tuor Eladar, que foi pai de Eärendil e, conseqüentemente avô de seu pai.

Seu bisavô...

Então seu pai e Túrin Turambar eram primos distantes, de certa forma...

Elrohir parou um minuto, pensando naquele detalhe que lhe escapara. Depois engoliu as sensações estranhas que aquilo lhe despertava e continuou lendo as idéias do artigo, sobre o destino daquele parente a quem o curador citava com respeito e consideração.

Primeiro o pai mencionou o livre-arbítrio. Apresentando uma teoria que evitava atribuir culpa pelo destino de Túrin à maldição que seu pai, Húrin, recebera nas mãos de Morgoth, e tentando buscar outras respostas que provassem que o destino segue o rumo que as pessoas comuns lhe propiciam. Afinal Túrin era um _adán,_ e, segundo algumas interpretações das escrituras, os _Edain_ diferiam de seus irmãos _Eldar_ porque a eles fora atribuído o livre-arbítrio, ou seja, a capacidade de guiar seu destino para onde bem entendessem, escapando assim de qualquer papel maior que pudesse a eles ser atribuído se fosse assim de seu desejo.

Elrohir parou um instante para pensar naquilo, depois baixou os olhos para o trecho que o pai selecionara das escrituras a fim de retratar em que se baseavam tais opiniões.

_[...] que os corações dos Homens buscariam para além do mundo e não encontrariam descanso dentro dele; mas eles teriam a virtude de moldar suas vidas, em meio aos poderes e acasos do mundo, além da Música dos Ainur, que é como o destino para todas as outras coisas..." (O Silmarillion)_

O gêmeo voltou a desviar seus olhos do papel. Seria aquilo verdade? Teriam os _edain _tal privilégio? Ou melhor... Seria isso de fato um privilégio?

Ele tombou a cabeça para o lado pensativo, observando as linhas do pai. Foi quando outro detalhe lhe veio à cabeça.

Ele não era um elfo... não ainda...

Mas também não era um _adán... _não ainda...

Sabia que um dia teria que fazer aquela escolha, mas jamais se preocupara com aquilo, pois havia tempo...

De fato havia tempo...

Elrohir balançou a cabeça, sacudindo aquelas idéias antes de revisá-las. Se aquilo fosse verdade, então o destino dos elfos seria uma linha traçada fora da qual nenhum passo poderia ser dado e cujo final já estaria predestinado, cabendo ao indivíduo apenas deixar-se levar pelas influências e aprender, ou então lutar por toda a existência contra o inevitável para, por fim, deixar-se fazer o papel necessário.

Enquanto isso, para os _edain _restava sujeitarem-se às intempéries da vida e buscar sobreviver, executando, se desejarem um papel na história ou não.

O gêmeo voltou a sacudir a cabeça, percebendo que aquilo era complicado demais para sua compreensão agora. De qualquer forma, essa teoria roubava uma possível absolvição a Túrin, cujo destino trágico muitos atribuíam à maldição que Morgoth lançou sobre sua família. Se ele tinha tal poder de decisão, como explicava o pai em suas teorias, todos os passos falsos do guerreiro _adán _teriam sido frutos de sua própria inconseqüência, seu próprio orgulho exacerbado, sua soberba, seu desejo de vingança.

Assim sendo não havia maldição...

Mas... então as palavras duras que Morgoth quando estendeu o braço na direção de Dor-lómin, amaldiçoando Húrin, a esposa Morwen e seus descendentes, entre eles o filho Túrin, resumiram-se a meras palavras sem efeito?

Aquilo podia ser verdade? O jovem elfo esfregou a face esquerda, incomodado com aquela hipótese.

Todos tinham sucumbido... Todos... Até o inocente bebê que Nienor, irmã de Túrin, carregava no ventre quando se atirou para a morte no rio Teiglin...

Elrohir sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha, que o levou a esfregar ambos os braços para afastar aquela sensação sinistra.

E se assim não fosse? E se houvesse mesmo a maldição efetiva, ou em forma de palavras ou atos pequenos e grandes. E se houvesse maldições poderosas pairando no ar e usando toda espécie de subterfúgio como ferramenta? E se uma delas usasse apenas um subterfúgio... se conseguisse centralizar-se em um objeto qualquer?

Um objeto como... uma espada...

Elrohir cobriu o rosto, esfregando-o com avidez agora. Ele soltou as pontas dos dedos, voltando a olhar por entre elas para as linhas que o pai traçara.

O que seria pior?

Saber-se amaldiçoado ou predestinado e conformar-se...

Ou aceitar que tudo o que se move de negativo a sua volta, dá-se devido a sua própria vontade, a seu livre-arbítrio...

O que seria melhor?

Elrohir esvaziou o peito, sentindo que tal atitude não desacelerava seu coração inquieto. Seus olhos já estavam voltados novamente para as palavras do pai. Sempre ponderadas, sempre conciliadoras...

Se houvesse de fato dois destinos, o dos _Eldar _e o dos _Edain, _qual caberia a ele que, ainda na juventude ainda não escolhera que caminho seguir?

Elrohir respirou fundo, sem saber qual seria a melhor resposta, ou se de fato havia uma resposta melhor. Ele repensou as propostas mais uma vez.

Eram duas hipóteses nada acalentadoras. Ele podia ser mesmo o próximo guerreiro ambicioso e inflexível a quem a espada escolhera condenar? Ou apenas guardava os mesmos traços impulsivos de alguns de seus ancestrais e por isso pagava seu preço alto, assim como Húrin, assim como Túrin?

Ele respirou fundo então, percebendo que abandonara as teorias do pai em busca de suas próprias e decidindo voltar às primeiras para ver como o curador concluíra suas divagações.

Elrond na verdade, buscava uma interpretação diversa para a idéia do livre-arbítrio, atribuindo tanto aos homens quanto aos elfos o mesmo direito. A música podia ditar os destinos, mas cabia aos indivíduos, isoladamente ou em grupos, fazê-los valer ou não. Eles não eram meras ferramentas em mãos habilidosas, eles eram peças importantes que podiam ou não estar presentes, tornando assim o girar da engrenagem mais fácil ou mais trabalhoso. Receberiam ajuda, seriam guiados por palavras, visões, acontecimentos. No entanto, ao término de tudo, o que valeria de fato seriam as próprias decisões tomadas e no que estavam estas embasadas.

Elrohir apertou os lábios, compreendendo melhor do que gostaria a opinião do pai. O livre-arbítrio era uma faca de dois gumes. Olhando a história com cautela ele percebia que a todos, em todos os momentos, fora oferecida uma escolha diferente, mas a cada um, individualmente, coubera a decisão final. O fruto dessa decisão, no entanto, pode sim afetar a outros, por isso os sentimentos que as movem devem ser bem analisados.

Elrohir fechou os olhos, vendo-se espelhado dolorosamente nas atitudes impensadas de Túrin. Apesar de Morgoth ter usado de suas ferramentas, o jovem _adán _mais de uma vez fez uso de seu direito à escolha de forma impulsiva, usando os temperos do orgulho e da ira, para optar, por si mesmo, pelo caminho pelo qual Morgoth desejava conduzi-lo. Ele custava a oferecer compaixão, ignorava a idéia do remorso, abominava a expressão 'voltar atrás'. Tais características fizeram dele inegavelmente um guerreiro temido e valoroso, mas também selaram seu destino com a mais escura das tintas.

_Livre-arbítrio, sacrifício, amor, perdão, busca, escolha..._

_Orgulho, ódio, sedução, crueldade, destruição, maldição... _

Eram palavras demais. Eram perguntas demais. Eram respostas demais. Como unir as que se irmanavam? Ele pensou, erguendo-se forçosamente em um dos joelhos para recolocar o livro do pai na estante, foi quando viu que ao lado deste estava outro que deveria interessá-lo ainda mais...

_OS FILHOS DE HÚRIN_

Elrohir estremeceu, e a palavra coincidência veio em seu socorro, mas permaneceu pouco tempo aquietando-lhe o coração, pois logo ele estava novamente no chão, com outro livro nas mãos, cuja página, aberta a esmo, continha um dos parágrafos mais tristes que ele já lera.

_Beleg e Gwindor cortaram os laços que prendiam Túrin, pegaram-lhe e levaram-no para fora do vale. Não conseguiram levá-lo muito longe, mas deitaram-no junto a um maciço de árvores, enquanto uma tempestade se aproximava. Beleg desembainhou a sua espada Anglachel e com ela quebrou as correntes que prendiam Túrin; mas a lâmina resvalou e picou-lhe um pé. Túrin despertou bruscamente e num grande medo, e ao ver alguém inclinado sobre ele de espada desembainhada julgou que fossem orcs; e atirou-se ao vulto, na escuridão, apoderou-se da espada e com ela matou Beleg, tomando-o por um inimigo. Mas brilhou sobre eles um grande relâmpago e Túrin ficou como que transformado em pedra, ao ver a morte horrível de Beleg e tomando consciência do que fizera._

Elrohir fechou com força os olhos agora, como se houvesse sido golpeado...

Por pouquíssimos instantes havia conseguido esquecer-se dela...

Agora ela voltava a assombrá-lo. A imagem daquela espada, a espada proibida, ainda estava em seu coração, gritando por mais um momento em suas mãos. _Elbereth, _era a mais bela arma que já vira. Mais bela do que qualquer outra, até mesmo as de Glorfindel. Como podia ainda gostar dela assim? Seria porque a arma reconquistara vida através de sua força, de seu empenho?

Não, Elrohir! Não! Gritava-lhe uma voz dentro de si. Beleg era um guerreiro digno e justo, por isso a espada chorara por sua morte, conforme dizia a mesma obra um pouco além. Com a arma nas mãos o arqueiro jamais cometera qualquer injustiça, no entanto apenas portá-la já pareceu selar-lhe um destino cruel. Apenas portá-la...

O gêmeo soltou então o livro por sobre o colo, cobrindo o rosto em extrema agonia. Maldita hora, maldito momento em que pusera as mãos no que não lhe pertencia. Maldito destino que selara para si e o qual palavra alguma parecia agora auxiliá-lo a evitar.

Não... Ele não podia ainda estar se sentindo ligado a ela. Preso àquela...

Maldição...

"A verdade dos livros está vinculada à interpretação que damos a ela." Ele ouviu então uma voz dizer e reergueu a cabeça em direção dela. Mesmo sabendo a quem pertencia, seu coração não estava conseguindo ainda acreditar.

Em pé no final do corredor, estava um vulto escuro que ele conhecia bem. Elrohir estremeceu, fechando o livro e erguendo-se devagar. A imagem não se moveu. O jovem elfo deu alguns passos, com o peito repleto de um misto de medo e emoção.

Ele podia se afastar, voltar a desaparecer... Não o vira desde que chegara... Não podia vê-lo, podia? Podia tocar nele? E se pudesse, ele desejaria o mesmo?

Estava agora a poucos passos dele, o rosto surgindo devagar com a claridade exposta. O mesmo ar sereno, embora um pouco abatido. Elrohir parou a dois passos e estremeceu, queria ir adiante, mas não conseguia... Queria abraçá-lo... Queria... Queria que ele o perdoasse.

"_Ada..."_ Ele disse mentalmente, apenas para sentir o gosto da palavra que não podia dizer e, como se tivesse podido ouvir, o vulto do pai se moveu pela primeira vez, fazendo o jovem elfo voltar a estremecer de apreensão. Mas o curador não se afastou, como o filho temia, ele aproximou-se a passos lentos, silenciosos como a brisa, e Elrohir sentiu que seu coração ia sair pela boca quando o percebeu olhando-o fixamente.

Havia consternação naquele olhar... Havia aquela mesma preocupação que ele conhecia muito bem e que, pela primeira vez, sentia um grande alívio por estar lá, no rosto do pai.

Ele se importava... Ele ainda se importava...

Elrond inclinou-se levemente e pousou a mão por sobre o peito do filho, cauteloso. No entanto, não fez nela qualquer pressão, como se estivesse em um ato delicado, quase proibido.

"Esvazie seu coração de suas dores e arrependimentos, criança minha." Ele disse em tom baixo agora, próximo a um sussurro. "Deixe que apenas o que é bom preencha seu peito agora. Este é o caminho de volta. Você está nele... Continue assim."

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar que as palavras rompessem seu voto, nem naquele instante. Algumas lágrimas quiseram escorrer por seus olhos, mas ele as conteve. Já envergonhara o pai, não choraria agora diante dele, não em um momento como aquele, não com o que ele o estava fazendo passar. Ele fechou os olhos e mordeu o canto dos lábios, a fim de mandar outra distração para o cérebro, algo que o tirasse daquele desejo quase incontrolável de se jogar nos braços que tinha diante de si.

Uma mão pousou sob seu queixo, fazendo-o levantar rosto então e ele reergueu as pálpebras para encontrar novamente os olhos do pai. O curador puxou-o devagar, envolvendo-o com o cuidado de quem embala uma porcelana fina e deixando-o encostar a cabeça em seu peito por algum tempo. Elrohir julgou estar sonhando, por isso fechou os olhos e permitiu que aquele sonho ganhasse asas, enquanto sentia o pai acariciar brandamente suas costas, resgatando-o das incertezas como sempre soubera fazer, ajudando-o a sentir-se como ele tanto ansiava sentir-se: perdoado... e protegido novamente, como um pássaro em seu ninho.

Quando enfim desprendeu-se, a contra gosto dos braços dele, sabia como nunca soubera antes, o quão real fora tudo aquilo pelo qual passara e fizera sua família passar também. No entanto, algo em seu peito se deslocava, movido pela certeza que o olhar do pai lhe remetia. A de que, apesar de tudo, eles ainda o amavam e não o amavam pouco.

Elrond pareceu perceber, por isso beijou a testa do filho, dando-lhe um tapinha carinhoso na face esquerda e afastando-se sem mais nada dizer.

Elrohir observou aquela rápida saída estratégica com uma ponta de tristeza. Sabia o que o pai queria esconder agora. Havia muita dor em Arda, por isso os curadores tinham tão pouco espaço para as suas próprias.

&&&

Quando Erestor entrou na biblioteca o sol já estava alcançando o topo de um céu não tão azul quanto fora o da véspera. Ele caminhou a passos lentos, a mente já distraída com um livro que tinha nas mãos, por isso demorou algum tempo para perceber o jovem elfo que estava sentado no chão frio de um dos corredores.

"Elladan?" Ele estranhou ver o rapaz ali, sem qualquer livro nas mãos, mas quando este lhe direcionou o primeiro olhar ele logo percebeu o engano, por mais improvável que parecesse. "Elrohir? É você?"

O gêmeo não respondeu, ele apenas voltou a baixar o rosto, parecendo insatisfeito com algo que o conselheiro não conseguiu classificar. Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais, dobrando os joelhos diante do pupilo.

"Elrohir?" Ele ainda buscou uma última confirmação e quando o gêmeo reergueu um olhar mais escurecido ainda, o mentor recebeu sua resposta. "Não pode me culpar, menino." Defendeu-se em seu tom ameno e sorriso sutil. "Você e seu irmão são idênticos e não é a sua figura que costumo ver aqui." Completou, apoiando com cuidado a mão por sobre o ombro do rapaz. "Embora deva admitir o quão satisfeito estou em vê-lo, rapazinho. Senti falta de suas reclamações."

O pequeno comentário ergueu os cantos dos lábios do gêmeo, cujos olhos haviam voltado a fixarem-se no chão abaixo de si. Ele deixou-se ficar assim, em silêncio, sentindo um prazer inesperado por não estar mais sozinho. Erestor era a alma daquele lugar, que simplesmente parecia sem vida quando o conselheiro estava ausente. Não custou muito para o jovem elfo sentir a mão do mentor apertar novamente seu ombro e ter que reencontrar o agora preocupado olhar deste.

"Por que está aqui, menino? Está se escondendo de alguém?"

Elrohir ainda o olhou mais um tempo, depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Buscava algum livro então?" Tentou o mentor, embora julgasse já saber a resposta àquela pergunta em particular. No entanto, um aceno positivo o fez surpreender-se. "É fato? Encontrou o que buscava?"

Elrohir não respondeu de imediato, mas depois puxou um volume que deixara atrás de si. Erestor franziu os olhos ao ler o título, depois encheu os pulmões, incomodado.

"Penso que seu irmão tem um idêntico no quarto. Não é fato? Pediu-me um volume das _Leis dos Eldar_ e o livro ainda não regressou para as minhas prateleiras. Pretende levar este também? Não tenho muitas cópias." Ele comentou, mas dessa vez o gêmeo não respondeu, ele apenas ficou olhando para as letras trabalhadas da capa do volume, pensativo. Erestor aguardou um instante, depois soltou os ombros. "Pelo menos encontrou nele o que buscava? Ou ainda lhe restam dúvidas?"

Os dedos do gêmeo apertaram ligeiramente o antigo livro que seguravam e isso intrigou o conselheiro.

"Parece agoniado, menino." Ele observou, acariciando o ombro do jovem elfo com cuidado. "Talvez essa não seja uma leitura apropriada para você no momento. Não creio que algo nessas páginas possam amenizar sua dor."

O silêncio de Elrohir despertou no conselheiro uma sensação desagradável que ele não conseguia traduzir. Erestor conhecia o pupilo e seus rompantes, seus repentes, suas atitudes impensadas. O que estaria por trás daqueles olhos ansiosos e escuros?

"Pelo que vejo ainda cumpre o voto de silêncio que fez com seu irmão." Ele observou agora, apenas para tentar tirar uma reação diferente daquele rosto. "Não acham que já se calaram o bastante? Agora que estão novamente juntos deveriam voltar a se comunicar plenamente. Esse empecilho complica a aprendizagem de vocês."

Elrohir não reagiu, seu olhar parecia distante, como se uma série de pensamentos estivesse inundando-lhe a cabeça. Uma série de pensamentos que Erestor desconhecia e cujo desconhecimento continuava a incomodá-lo tremendamente. Ele esperou mais um tempo, depois se ergueu e ofereceu a mão para o pupilo.

"Venha cá, Elrohir. Vou lhe mostrar como eu e seu irmão superamos essa barreira nessas duas estações."

O gêmeo hesitou, depois aceitou a proposta, tomando a mão do mentor e acompanhando-o até a grande mesa de estudos. O conselheiro o fez sentar-se na cadeira habitual, enquanto ele tomava a própria, então lhe estendeu uma pequena lousa e um pedaço de calcário. O quadro era uma lâmina de ardósia não muito grossa, cujo tamanho era o bastante para umas poucas palavras.

"Vamos lá." Erestor sorriu, encostando-se na cadeira e cruzando as mãos por sobre o colo. "Sobre o que vamos conversar?"

A princípio Elrohir ficou parado. Ele olhou para a pedra, para o pequeno giz que tinha na mão esquerda e depois para o mestre. Por fim soltou um suspiro triste e pôs-se a arranhar algumas palavras naquela superfície escura. Erestor aguardou, disfarçando a ansiedade como podia. Em pouco tempo o jovem elfo erguia a pedra para que o professor a lesse.

"_O que aconteceria se meu pai não tivesse feito o que fez?"_

Erestor surpreendeu-se com o questionamento. Ele ficou com os lábios entreabertos por um tempo, depois respondeu.

"Você sabe o que teria acontecido, menino. Seu avô lhe disse na ocasião."

Elrohir acompanhou a resposta atentamente. Depois seus olhos dançaram nas órbitas por um tempo, antes dele apanhar um pano e apagar o que havia escrito para voltar a fazê-lo.

"_Então eles podem me castigar? Mesmo eu não sendo adulto?"_

Erestor torceu os lábios, pensativo, amargando a conclusão mais óbvia que podia ter. Elrohir já havia lido o bastante e suas questões eram apenas formalidade, formalidade esta que fazia delas perguntas bastante perigosas.

"Seu pai não permitirá isso. Você sabe. Por isso ele fez o que fez, Elrohir"

Dessa vez Elrohir nem sequer olhou para o mentor. Enquanto ouvia o final da explicação já voltava a apagar com rapidez as palavras que fizera.

"_E se eu não quiser?"_

"Não quiser o que, rapaz?"

"_...que ele me ajude." _Elrohir completou a pergunta.

Erestor ponderou aquela questão. Não entendia plenamente aonde o jovem elfo queria chegar, mas se sentia caindo em uma armadilha, por isso precisava ponderar bem as palavras que diria. Era um professor, e como tal sabia que não deveria faltar com a verdade.

"Quer saber se pode tomar a culpa para si e libertar seu pai da condenação?" Erestor traduziu, como apenas ele sabia fazer, as intenções do gêmeo, e Elrohir empalideceu com a sinceridade e objetividade absoluta do mestre. Algo que tanto ele quanto Elladan sempre gostaram no conselheiro era aquilo. Ele os tratava como adultos, tinha conversas com eles de igual para igual, invadindo assuntos proibidos, discutindo qualquer questão que surgisse, usando de integral sinceridade. Elrohir respirou fundo, assentindo então com a cabeça.

Erestor silenciou-se por um tempo, o olhar atento analisando o rosto do pupilo em busca dos perigos daquela resposta. Por fim soltou o ar em um suspiro forçado e respondeu.

"Diante do conselho da cidade, o mesmo que condenou seu pai, você pode fazê-lo. Não tem idade para certas responsabilidades, mas a infância está a suas costas e o conselho sabe disso. Seu ato atestou-lhe uma maturidade antecipada que impressionou a muitos." Ele respondeu, mesmo sentindo os perigos que sua resposta poderia ocasionar. Agora teria que acompanhar com atenção os próximos questionamentos do rapaz. Sabia como agir com ele. As negativas enfáticas jamais foram freio para o decidido Elrohir. Ele teria que convencê-lo de uma outra forma.

O gêmeo empalideceu então e seu olhar ganhou uma seriedade absoluta. No entanto, para a surpresa do mentor. Ele não fez mais qualquer questionamento, muito pelo contrário, o jovem elfo ergueu-se e teria saído se não tivesse sido segurado pelo braço.

"Elrohir. Sabe que não pode fazê-lo."

O jovem elfo ergueu então o queixo como quem indaga o porquê.

"Não pode desprezar o que seu pai fez por você, aceitando algo do qual ele lhe vem protegendo todos esses meses."

Elrohir puxou o braço então, parecendo irritado. Ele apanhou novamente a lousa, rabiscando nela rapidamente.

"_Quero libertá-lo."_

"Ele não quer ser liberto dessa forma, menino! A liberdade só lhe valerá se vocês todos o acompanharem. Se fizer o que pretende só vai acentuar-lhe o sofrimento. Eles o encaminharão para terras distantes e..." Erestor parou sua explicação ao perceber que o jovem elfo desviava novamente a atenção para o trabalho de apagar agora com o próprio punho o texto que escrevera e voltar a lançar palavras por sobre aquele quadro negro.

"_Tenho que ir para onde eles querem?"_

Erestor soltou os lábios para responder, mas depois franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não vai a lugar algum, menino. Quer partir o coração de sua família?"

Elrohir bufou, sacudindo o quadro que tinha nas mãos como se enfatizasse a pergunta que fizera e Erestor franziu a testa em igual indignação.

"Não pode morar em qualquer reino élfico. Para onde irá? Tampouco pode ir para o norte, pois os _edain _de lá são seus parentes distantes também."

Elrohir deu de ombros, em seguida jogou a pedra por sobre a mesa e foi se afastando.

"Você não aprende uma lição nem quando ela custa a felicidade de toda a sua família, não é mesmo, Elrohir?" Erestor disse então, e suas palavras foram tão fortes e inesperadas que o jovem elfo não só parou em seu trajeto, como também apoiou a mão por sobre uma das cadeiras do lugar. "Não pode fugir. Se o fizer a dor aqui não deixará de existir. Muito pelo contrário. Ela será intensificada. Não vê como está seu irmão com sua mera ausência? Como acha que ele ficará quando souber que você se foi para sempre e para uma terra sem qualquer segurança? Com certeza irá preferir que você o tivesse transpassado de vez com a espada reforjada, teria sido mais piedoso de sua parte."

Elrohir voltou-se rapidamente então e em seus olhos havia tanta ira que Erestor julgou que o jovem elfo fosse avançar sobre ele. O conselheiro ergueu-se de onde estava, aproximando-se com cautela do discípulo.

"Seja digno, Elrohir. É o que sua família espera de você. É o que todos nós esperamos. Aceite seu destino, aceite a dor de seus familiares e aprenda sua lição. Pelo menos todo esse pesadelo vai ter algum propósito."

&&&

"Foi o que disse a ele?" Glorfindel indagou inconformado.

"E o que esperava que eu lhe dissesse?" Defendeu-se o conselheiro, sentado em sua cadeira atrás da grande mesa maciça. "Esqueceu-se do que Elrohir é capaz? Preciso lembrá-lo? Suas virtudes inestimáveis são capazes de se converterem nos mais perigosos defeitos. Eu não duvido que ele fizesse o que intentava em suas palavras escritas."

"E por isso o fez lembrar de quantos problemas o pobre já causou? O que tem aí dentro do peito no lugar do coração? Por isso não o vi pelo resto da tarde."

Erestor rolou os olhos.

"Tive êxito pelo menos. Ele não terá coragem de fazer o que intentava. Mesmo porque você os trata de forma mais dura em seu campo de treinos, duvido que tivesse feito diferente em meu lugar." Ele se defendeu sem muito empenho. Não estava disposto a uma discussão como aquela.

Glorfindel ia objetar, mas sua resposta foi adiada pelo som de passos na escada. Ele e o conselheiro estavam na biblioteca à espera de um terceiro membro para aquele encontro. A figura aguardada surgiu então na porta, parando por sob o batente e aguardando.

"Entre, Elrond. Por favor." Erestor foi quem convidou, mas o curador permaneceu onde estava.

"Devo lembrá-los de que não posso participar de reuniões em lugares fechados." Ele comentou paciente. "O que desejam comigo, _mellyn-nín_?"

Glorfindel estalou a língua impaciente. Leis tolas. Como podiam aplicá-las daquela forma, sem qualquer adaptação?

"Já é noite, Elrond." Ele lembrou insatisfeito. "Independente do lugar onde estivermos, daremos margem a comentários de qualquer forma."

O curador baixou os olhos, mas não se moveu. Depois de um mero instante de silêncio, apoiou simplesmente a mão no batente e lá ficou sem dar mais nenhum passo. Os dois amigos sentados se entreolharam e espelharam um ar conformado. Conheciam Elrond bem o bastante para saber que não infringiria regra alguma, por mais tola que fosse.

"Elrohir esteve aqui." Adiantou-se então o conselheiro, percebendo como se daria aquela conversa.

"Eu o encontrei em minha visita matinal." Elrond respondeu com simplicidade, julgando que aquele era apenas um mero comentário do amigo para que iniciassem a conversa. No entanto, ao perceber os dois outros elfos se entreolharem preocupados, sentiu que havia mais do que casualidade naquela informação. "Ele fez algo de errado?"

"Olhava livros." Erestor informou.

"Sim. Foi o que o vi fazer."

"Sabe que seu filho não lê nada a não ser que seja obrigado." Comentou o conselheiro naquele tom de alguém que não quer ir adiante e as sobrancelhas do curador fizeram aquele movimento que também lhe era característico.

"Diga-me o que se passa, Erestor." Ele foi direto então. "Elrohir nem bem chegou e já está povoando suas preocupações, _mellon-nín_?"

"Não só as minhas." Rebateu o conselheiro, olhando o amigo com paciência. "Conhece seu filho. Todos sabemos porque Celeborn o levou daqui."

O olhar de Elrond tornou a deslizar pelos ladrilhos escurecidos que tinha diante de si.

"Ele não vai se conformar com a situação na qual você está, Elrond. Vamos falar com o conselho novamente."

O curador soltou a cabeça de lado, como quem ouve uma história pela enésima vez, depois passou a esfregar a têmpora direita com o indicador.

"Falar com o conselho sobre o quê?" Ele indagou em um tom tão baixo que parecia fazer aquela pergunta para si mesmo. "Quantas reuniões já foram feitas desde o acontecido?"

Erestor e Glorfindel se entreolharam. Tais reuniões foram de fato mais freqüentes e improdutivas do que qualquer um deles desejara. Por vezes um dos dois ou mesmo Celebrian dispusera-se a discutir com o conselho a situação, a buscar uma solução para o impasse no qual estavam.

"Eles estão embasados na lei." Elrond virou-se para o horizonte atrás dele e seus olhos se perderam nas poucas estrelas que já apontavam naquele fim de tarde. "Não podemos culpá-los e acho que só conseguiremos alguma paz quando, por fim, procurarmos seguir os caminhos que nos foram propostos."

Outro som de total desaprovação preencheu o ar, seguido do barulho de Glorfindel, erguendo-se e arrastando para trás a cadeira na qual estava.

"Desta vez será diferente. Temos a teoria de Celeborn sobre a espada."

Elrond soltou um suspiro breve, pondo-se de costas agora, ainda por sob o batente. Seu corpo resumia-se a um mero vulto coroado pelo luar. Ele tinha ombros rígidos e parecia olhar para um horizonte inatingível.

"Eles te darão crédito." Erestor tomou a palavra. "Você é o criador de tudo o que temos aqui. Eles só estão esperando por uma história que os convença de fato. Querem ser convencidos. Estão tão insatisfeitos quanto nós."

Elrond baixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a brandamente.

"Não sou o criador de nada." Ele disse. "Não quero estar em qualquer posição de privilégio. Saberei viver dessa forma como soube enfrentar outros empecilhos no passado." Completou, erguendo então o rosto e voltando-o rapidamente para os dois elfos que estavam dentro do cômodo. "Tenho que ir agora."

"Podemos conseguir provas ao invés de favores." Propôs Glorfindel então, antes que Elrond tomasse o primeiro degrau. "Farei o caminho da antiga _Dor-Lómin_, das terras submersas, até a _Tol Morwen,_ e conseguirei as informações."

"Quais informações, Glorfindel?" O curador virou-se em um movimento vagaroso, mas seu olhar já se escurecia com as sensações que aquela conversa lhe despertava.

"Você sabe quais."

Elrond retomou sua posição por sobre o batente. Ele ainda olhou os dois amigos por um instante, antes de voltar-se para o guerreiro louro.

"_Mellon-nín_," Disse ainda em tom paciente. "Ouve o que diz? Para conseguir tais informações, ou melhor, a única informação que realmente nos interessaria, teria que fazer mais do que pisar em um lugar tão sagrado que até o próprio _Ulmo_ resolveu poupar. Teria que fazer mais do que chegar ao túmulo de Túrin Turambar. Teria que violá-lo."

"É por uma boa causa."

"É proibido."

"É por uma boa causa, Elrond." Glorfindel reforçou o tom de sua voz. "Se a espada estiver enterrada junto com o corpo do herói morto, teremos mais uma teoria a abandonar, mas, se não estiver, isso será a prova da qual precisamos."

"Elrohir também julgava que o que fazia era por uma boa causa, Glorfindel. As leis não foram feitas para serem discutidas, mas sim obedecidas."

Glorfindel bufou de insatisfação.

"Não vou aceitar que me julgue insensato como uma criança, Elrond."

"Há insensatez no que me diz." Elrond não se intimidou.

"Insensatez em tentar provar a inocência de seu filho?"

Elrond soltou o ar do peito, fechando brevemente os olhos. Glorfindel aproximou-se então.

"Sabe que sou grato por sua boa intenção, _mellon_." Disse o curador, ainda de olhos fechados. Depois os reabriu, oferecendo um olhar preocupado ao amigo louro. "Entretanto, não é sensato semear esse tipo de esperança, embasada em riscos e outras contravenções."

Glorfindel voltou a indignar-se.

"Então o que seria sensato, Elrond? Deixar que os seus assistam ao sacrifício tolo que está fazendo?" Ele indagou contundente. "Tudo o que vejo é infelicidade e mais infelicidade a ser semeada. O que você de fato está lucrando com essa barbaridade, se sua família é incapaz de um sorriso sincero desde que tudo isso começou?"

Elrond empalideceu e Glorfindel arrependeu-se de sua sinceridade absoluta em tempo recorde. Ele soltou os lábios para tentar buscar outras palavras menos ásperas do que aquelas, mas foi contido pela palma erguida do curador. Elrond olhou-o nos olhos, depois apoiou a mão que erguera no peito do guerreiro em um sinal totalmente contrário do que Glorfindel julgava que ele desejava expressar. O curador a bateu duas vezes no peito do amigo, mas seus olhos fugidios tinham uma mensagem bem menos conciliadora. Por fim fez um breve aceno de despedida e saiu.

&&&

E aquela noite se foi, bem como o dia que a seguiu, sem que qualquer um dos envolvidos naquele triste evento pudesse de fato esquecer as palavras que foram ditas. Um outro dia tornou a amanhecer irrepreensível, correndo em suas horas tristes e preenchendo o céu com nuvens cada vez mais pesadas, até que uma nova tarde caiu escurecida antes do tempo e o guerreiro da antiga Gondolin reencontrou o amigo conselheiro na mesma biblioteca.

"Não deveria estar no campo de treinos?" Erestor indagou intrigado, vendo o elfo louro jogar-se na cadeira diante da mesa. "As nuvens carregadas o espantaram?"

Glorfindel deu de ombros, ignorando a provocação.

"Não há muito que fazer. Os pequenos já foram. Elrohir foi o último a sair."

"Como ele está?"

"Calado."

Erestor soltou um riso amargo.

"Diga algo que não sei."

"Calado de fato. Impenetrável."

"Como assim?"

"Mal olhou para mim. Passou o dia repetindo as mesmas manobras. Na verdade, parecia não me querer por perto, pois atendia todas as instruções sem pestanejar e nem mesmo reagia às provocações que fazia."

"Pois veja só. O treino do cais parece ao menos lhe ter dado alguma disciplina."

"É..." Glorfindel olhou a janela, pensativo. Havia de fato nuvens escuras demais naquele entardecer. "Devo admitir que está irreconhecível com a espada na mão, bastante concentrado, mas bem menos arrojado do que outrora. Mesmo assim venceu todos os pequenos confrontos com os adversários, inclusive um trabalhoso desafio com Beinion, mais velho que ele, inclusive, e um dos melhores entre os meus. O que terão feito com ele lá?"

"Cautela é um bom aprendizado."

"É..." Concordou novamente o outro, sem muito empenho.

"Bem, pelo menos está com a mente ocupada com algo melhor do que as idéias insanas que estava pregando ontem."

Aquela lembrança fez Glorfindel esfregar o rosto com ambas as mãos. Não encontrara com Elrond desde a véspera, precisava procurá-lo o quanto antes. Jamais haviam se desentendido em momentos até piores, por isso ele sabia que o curador não guardava mágoa alguma da sinceridade que ouvira, no entanto sentia que devia ao amigo um pedido de desculpas.

"E Elladan?" A voz de Erestor o despertou.

"Encontrei-o pela manhã, depois não mais o vi. Idhrenniel não o liberou ainda para participar dos treinos de espada e não quis praticar o arco hoje."

"Não ficou nem para assistir ao treino do irmão?"

"Não. Talvez esteja um tanto chateado por não poder treinar, agora que Elrohir está de volta ao campo."

"Talvez... O que terá feito o dia todo?"

"Deu-me a entender que estaria aqui ou com Lady Idhrenniel."

"Aqui não esteve. Terá enfim aceito a proposta da curadora e decidido estudar com ela ao invés do pai?"

Glorfindel jogou a cabeça de lado. Aquela parecia ser uma hipótese na qual era difícil acreditar. No entanto, depois do que vira no campo de treino naquele dia, assistindo ao sempre avesso e irritado gêmeo mais novo portar-se com uma cautela e atenção que nunca tivera, podia acreditar em qualquer reação estranha que aqueles dois irmãos tivessem.

"O jeito é ficar de olho neles. Não custa nada."

&&&

Celebrian também passara o dia intrigada, e mais intrigada ainda ficou quando entrou no quarto e, pela segunda noite seguida, encontrou o filho mais velho sozinho.

"Seu irmão ainda não veio dormir, _El-nín_?"

Elladan, que já estava deitado na própria cama, limitou-se a mover negativamente a cabeça. Ele parecia tão distante e entristecido quanto estivera na véspera, porém, ao ver Lady Idhrenniel acompanhar a mãe, inquietou-se.

"Brigaram?" Celebrian indagou, sentando-se ao lado do filho, sem perceber-lhe a súbita palidez. "Ele não estava à mesa nem no almoço, nem no jantar..."

O gêmeo voltou a balançar a cabeça e a mãe franziu a testa, olhando preocupada para a cama vazia do filho caçula. Ontem nem pudera desejar-lhe boa noite, pois quando regressara ao quarto, ambos já estavam dormindo, completamente embrulhados em suas mantas.

"Levou a comida para ele no campo de treinos como me prometeu?" Ela indagou, ainda pensativa. Depois voltou a olhar o mais velho, cujo rosto baixo respondeu com um breve aceno positivo. "Por que será que não quis estar à mesa conosco em nenhuma das refeições, _ion-nín_? Você sabe?"

Elladan pressionou os lábios e seus ombros enrijeceram. Sua reação surpreendeu um pouco a mãe, mas depois Celebrian pensou ter encontrado a resposta para aquela pergunta.

"Ele não quer estar à mesa sem seu pai, é isso?" Ela arriscou, e o rápido consentimento do filho dessa vez soou-lhe como uma resposta estranhamente pouco convincente. A elfa voltou a olhar para a cama do caçula, confusa agora. Algo a estava perturbando e não estava conseguindo descobrir o que seria.

Celebrian ainda girou os olhos pelo quarto mais algumas vezes, como se buscasse algo sem nem mesmo saber o que seria. Por fim respirou fundo, voltando-se ao primogênito. Só então se apercebeu de algo que até então lhe havia escapado.

"Parece cansado, _ion-nín._" Observou, descendo os dedos pelo rosto do filho. "Glorfindel me disse que não quis treinar com seu arco hoje. Com o que ocupou seu dia?"

Dessa vez Elladan deu de ombros, sem sequer olhar para a mãe e dando a entender que não dedicara seu tempo a nada muito importante. Celebrian ficou encarando-o por mais um tempo, depois, ao lembrar-se da presença de Idhrenniel no quarto, apercebeu-se de sua indelicadeza. A curadora esperava em gentil silêncio.

"Desculpe-me Idhrenniel." A senhora da casa sorriu constrangida, pondo-se agora a desfazer os laços da túnica do filho. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, o primogênito repetiu uma reação que já há algumas noites não tinha. Ele passou os braços à volta do corpo em um instinto, impedindo-a de continuar o que viera fazer.

"Ai, _ion-nín._" Objetou a elfa, impaciente agora, enquanto tentava em vão prosseguir o trabalho. "Sem manhas, está bem? Já superamos isso e você sabe que Idhrenniel está aqui hoje só por precaução. Ela já esperou mais do que seria necessário. Mesmo porque seu ferimento está dispensando medicação." Lembrou, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que, desta vez, o filho não cederia. "Vamos, Elladan! Não me faça uma cena assim. Você não é mais um elfinho."

O gêmeo não respondeu, mas também não descruzou os braços que usava para proteger-se, mesmo diante do tom agora bastante insatisfeito da mãe.

Idhrenniel aproximou-se então, observando o jovem elfo com atenção.

"Deixe-o, minha senhora." Ela aconselhou em tom conciliador. "Ontem estava bastante bem. O estado do corte só vem melhorando nos últimos dias, não é mesmo Elladan?"

O gêmeo olhou-a rapidamente, tornando a baixar o rosto em seguida. Seu breve aceno positivo de resposta, no entanto, trouxe à experiente curadora uma estranha inquietação. Ela aproximou-se, sentando-se também na cama do rapaz.

"Elladan. Diga-me a verdade e dar-te-ei a paz que deseja para essa noite." Ela pediu com sutileza e calma. "Seu ferimento o está incomodando? Sente-o diferente de ontem?"

Elladan respirou fundo antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente desta vez. Porém, o tempo mais longo do que o habitual para a resposta fez com que as duas elfas se entreolhassem. Celebrian encurvou as douradas sobrancelhas, em seguida pôs-se a desatar os laços da túnica do filho, mesmo com a visível objeção deste. A Idhrenniel não restou alternativa que não ajudar à senhora da casa.

&&&

Quando Elrond entrou no quarto surpreendeu-se por ver o filho mais velho em pé em um dos cantos do lugar. Elladan arredondou rapidamente os olhos ao vê-lo, virando-se de lado diante da pequena cômoda e do espelho e fechando os olhos.

Aquela imagem...

Elrond sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Já vivenciara uma cena daquelas e não gostara nem um pouco da sensação nem do que viera depois dela. Ele voltou-se então para Idhrenniel que o encarava com ares de preocupação.

"Parece que o ferimento de Elladan o está incomodando novamente, Lorde Elrond." Ela adiantou-se, seus olhos sempre fixos na figura do paciente, mesmo sem aproximar-se. "Pedi que sua esposa o chamasse porque ele reluta em receber minha ajuda."

Elrond balançou a cabeça brevemente. Já ouvira aquele relato da própria Celebrian, cujo rosto pálido viera procurá-lo na biblioteca e o puxara naquela direção sem ouvir qualquer uma de suas objeções. O curador envergou mais as sobrancelhas, analisando o semblante angustiado do filho e o que poderia ler nele. Ele suspirou então, aproximando-se e sentando-se na cama do primogênito.

"Venha cá, _ion-nín._" Pediu e Elladan simplesmente fechou os olhos, sem se mover, como se estivesse tentando fingir que não havia ouvido o chamado. "Aqui, Elladan! Agora!" Elrond ergueu-lhe uma das mãos para enfatizar o que naquele instante parecia ser inegável.

O gêmeo respirou profundamente, os olhos ainda fechados e Elrond deu-lhe mais algum tempo, antes de descolar os lábios para repetir o chamado. No entanto não houve necessidade, pois o rapaz deslocou-se devagar, parando diante do pai, ainda com os braços em volta de si.

Elrond olhou-o atentamente, lendo, mesmo sem tocar no filho, a dor que ali estava escondida. Ele não compreendeu.

"Abra a túnica, menino." Ditou e o gêmeo estremeceu. "Abra, Elladan!"

O jovem elfo respirou fundo mais uma vez, depois soltou os braços, permitindo que a túnica, cujos laços a mãe com muito custo já havia desfeito, pendesse aberta, deixando a mostra o extenso corte que ainda teimava em traçar sua forma no peito e abdômen do rapaz, só que agora, com novos indícios de uma infecção que há tempos já deveria haver sumido.

"O que andou fazendo?" Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas. "Andou se excedendo nos treinos? Tentou mover o arco grande que ganhou de seu mentor?"

Elladan não respondeu, deixando que breves acenos negativos fizessem o papel das palavras que não podia usar.

"Ele não esteve no campo de treino." Celebrian adiantou-se. "Apenas Elrohir treinou hoje com a espada. Eu mesmo o vi lá de longe quando passei à tarde. Glorfindel me disse que Elladan sequer quis treinar com o arco."

"Por que, _ion-nín?_ Já estava sentindo alguma coisa pela manhã?"

Elladan encheu o peito novamente. Algo parecia o estar incomodando demais. Era o que Elrond sentia. Por isso, o leve aceno positivo do filho soou mais como outra evasiva do que como uma informação de fato. Elrond desceu os olhos pelo ferimento, analisando-o do começo ao fim e lamentando não poder tocá-lo, como seus instintos lhe pediam que fizesse.

"O que me diz, _mellon-nín_?" Elrond voltou-se então para a curadora, ainda em pé perto deles, só que um tanto mais próxima.

Idhrenniel não moveu os olhos escuros do ferimento que preenchia sua visão. Ela era uma curadora experiente e Elrond sentia que uma teoria já temperava suas idéias.

"Tem certeza que não treinou com a espada, Elladan?" Foram as palavras da elfa, cujo olhar agora buscava o do gêmeo, mesmo sem ser correspondido. Outra vez o jovem elfo demorou mais tempo do que o necessário para esboçar seu leve aceno negativo.

"Ele não esteve no campo." Celebrian repetiu. "Apenas Elrohir."

Elrond acompanhou a afirmação da esposa com um olhar breve. Depois suas sobrancelhas se envergaram novamente e uma sensação absurda tomou-lhe a mente como uma cascata fria demais.

"Elladan. Onde está seu irmão?"


	7. RISCOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é uma fic difícil mesmo... e estou na pior parte dela... Passei dias lendo e relendo essa parte da fic e ainda não sei se estou satisfeita com ela. Parece confusa... não sei... Descrições, saltos temporais... Pelo menos os capítulos não estão tão longos... Talvez assim pareçam menos atrapalhados.

Obrigada de coração aos que estão acompanhando. Espero que gostem desse capítulo também.

Sadie

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPÍTULO VII – RISCOS**_

_"Nem tudo que se enfrenta pode ser modificado, mas nada pode ser modificado até que seja enfrentado."_

Albert Einsten

* * *

Elrohir já estava no segundo dia de sua jornada. Saíra ainda antes do início da tarde da véspera com a ajuda do irmão, subira o vale rapidamente e acampara a nordeste do Vau, passando a noite com o som suave do Bruinen a embalar seu sono. Ele adorava o ruído calmo daquele rio, como amava o som do correr de qualquer veio d'água. A força do líquido puro o fazia lembrar-se de seu pai, por isso ouvi-lo durante aquelas suas poucas horas de sono foi como sentir a figura do elfo ali próximo a ele, bem perto, como o gêmeo tanto gostaria que o curador estivesse naquele momento.

Sabia que não devia ter parado, mas o cair da noite o compelira. Por mais preparado que se sentisse na véspera, quando convencera o gêmeo a protegê-lo e encobri-lo em mais aquela manobra arriscada, o término do dia afastara parte de suas certezas e ele quase desistira. Já tinha caminhado mais de onze quilômetros e na velocidade de seu passo sempre rápido isso o havia desgastado além do que ele admitiria a qualquer um.

Agora enfrentava o término de seu segundo dia de caminhada, ainda mais cansado do que estava na véspera e mais temeroso do que estivera por toda a sua vida. Cruzara o Vau com as águas brandas a acariciarem-lhe o peito, mas não se arriscara a nadar, pois carregava, além da mochila e provisões, um equipamento extra que a cada momento parecia pesar-lhe mais.

Agora, depois de seguir uma boa parte do percurso que cortava a paisagem de pedras avermelhadas e altos pinheiros, ele tornou a largar a bagagem e jogar-se em um canto distante do caminho geral. Estava fazendo seu trajeto sempre próximo da Grande Estrada do Leste, mas mantendo-se em um rumo paralelo por entre a mata rasteira e a grama fofa que a circundava. Não queria ser visto, pois sabia que, cedo ou tarde, alguém descobriria o que Elladan se dispusera a esconder até quando fosse possível, e tentaria alcançá-lo.

Elrohir soltou os ombros, imaginando quem seria esse alguém. Aprendera a esconder suas pistas e encarregava-se de fazê-lo todo o tempo, mas jamais se ausentara sozinho do vale, nem mesmo da cidade, por isso temia que, em sua inexperiência, pudesse ser alcançado antes que conseguisse efetivar sua tentativa.

Era um longo trajeto, pintado com sutileza no mapa que carregava e já dividido nos muitos dias que viriam. Teria que percorrer no mínimo 20 quilômetros por dia se quisesse estar lá antes do término da estação. Se o inverno o apanhasse antes da chegada aos Portos Cinzentos tudo ficaria mais difícil.

Seria o pior outono de sua vida... Mas não tão diferente do que foram as duas estações anteriores...

&&&

Elrond estava sobre seu cavalo negro, passando agora as mansas águas do Vau com a rapidez de um lince, enquanto motivava o animal a apertar ainda mais o passo. Perdera tempo demais na subida íngreme do Vale e agora precisava recuperá-lo o quanto antes.

"_Peça a Glorfindel que o acompanhe, meleth-nín, por favor!"_

"_Não posso pedir a ele que me acompanhe em uma jornada sem volta, Estrela." Respondeu o curador, apanhando as últimas provisões que julgava necessárias e as atirando sem muito cuidado na bagagem improvisada._

"_Como assim sem volta? O que quer dizer?" Celebrian segurou o braço do marido, antes que ele alcançasse a porta do quarto._

"_Viu a carta de admissão que ele deixou ao conselho. Está assumindo por vontade própria a culpa da qual procurei poupá-lo. Sabe o que isso significa."_

"_Não entregaremos a carta..." Celebrian propôs. "Você o trás de volta e..."_

"_E continuaremos vivendo vidas de marionetes aqui." Elrond disse com olhos escurecidos. "Glorfindel tem razão. Não semeei nada com minha decisão que não dor e angústia."_

"_Não diga isso, meleth..."_

_Elrond segurou os ombros da esposa._

"_Nosso filho teve mais coragem do que eu, Estrela. Ele foi insensato, imaturo, mas muito mais efetivo em suas decisões do que eu fui nos últimos tempos."_

"_O que quer dizer?"_

"_Eu idealizei esse lugar, mas nada a ele me ata. O rio está contido por vontade própria agora e meus pensamentos sempre estarão aqui. Mas o estandarte de minha família só pode fincar-se em terras nas quais os meus encontram paz e felicidade. Imladris não é mais esse lugar. A fuga de Elrohir e o apoio que teve de Elladan são mais do que prova disso."_

_Celebrian sentiu o queixo amolecer, interpretando enfim aquelas palavras como a mensagem que o marido atribuía a elas. Seu coração acelerou com a gravidade absoluta que percebeu então._

"_Eu vou com você. Eu e Elladan." Ela disse aflita e não esperou resposta, já afastando-se para efetivar o que havia dito. Desta vez foi Elrond a segurá-la._

"_Você fica." Ele disse e enfrentou com firmeza o olhar desafiador que recebeu. "Elladan está ferido, Estrela. Que chances terei de encontrar Elrohir antes que ele efetive o que imagino que está em sua mente ou algo pior aconteça a ele com vocês dois a me acompanharem?"_

_Celebrian empalideceu então e seus olhos ganharam um brilho de tristeza e agonia que foi tal qual uma facada certeira no coração do esposo. Elrond tornou a segurar-lhe os ombros, mas havia carinho em seu olhar._

"_Assim que eu o encontrar farei com que saibam onde estamos. E aguardarei por vocês se você ainda quiser me acompanhar. Peça a Glorfindel que os leve até mim."_

_Celebrian apertou os lábios, engolindo o pranto que a sufocava._

"_Acha mesmo que ele estará aqui? Assim que souber o que aconteceu sairá por aquele portão atrás de vocês em tempo recorde."_

"_Faça com que ele não saiba então, Estrela." Elrond propôs, já apanhando sua bagagem e checando a janela escura. A esposa envergou as sobrancelhas, seguindo o marido._

"_Como assim?"_

"_Preciso que ele esteja aqui. Seus pais partirão amanhã e eu o quero ao seu lado e ao de Elladan."Ele disse, voltando-se para a elfa já com a bagagem nas costas e lamentando encontrar o rosto dela coberto de lágrimas. Ele se aproximou novamente, segurando-o com ambas as mãos. "Talvez haja outra forma de resolvermos esse impasse, amada minha, e eu só posso lamentar não vê-la agora e optar por uma ação que lhe traga essa dor. Mas o tempo é meu inimigo no momento e tudo o que posso fazer e implorar-lhe que garanta a segurança de Elladan enquanto eu vou a busca de Elrohir."_

"_Sozinho..." Celebrian repetiu sua queixa, inconformada._

"_Como estive por diversas vezes. Se você não me julgar capaz, melethril-nín, não saberei de quem esperar tal certeza... talvez não haja mais ninguém..."_

Elrond respirou fundo, sentindo uma angústia no peito ao lembrar-se dos rostos tristes da esposa e do filho na janela da sacada superior, únicas testemunhas da saída furtiva daquele que certa vez fora o senhor da última casa amiga.

&&&

O sol do terceiro dia da viagem de Elrohir amanheceu com o jovem elfo já embrenhado na mata que corria no vale do norte. Havia aproveitado a escuridão para atravessar a última ponte e deixar o rio de sua terra para trás. A própria estrada costurava-se na mata que abraçava as colinas e o tempo ainda guardava a morna sensação do outono a lhe oferecer algum afago.

O gêmeo praticamente não dormia há duas noites, mantendo o passo ora mais lento, ora mais acelerado, enquanto vencia alguns arbustos raquíticos, contornando a encosta de uma colina e já avistando o término da mata.

Ele era mesmo bastante rápido, pelo menos era o que todos sempre lhe disseram, talvez por isso ou por sua absoluta ausência de descanso, estava vencendo os quilômetros que o separavam de seu objetivo em menos tempo do que seu cálculo diário previra.

Quando o brilho da luz do meio-dia tocou-lhe o topo da cabeça por mais tempo do que ele conseguia suportar, o jovem elfo enfim decidiu procurar abrigo por sob a sombra amiga de uma das árvores. Fazia calor demais para um dia de outono e no céu acima ele já podia ver alguns borrões cinza escuro misturando-se num horizonte mais próximo do que ele gostaria.

A chuva podia esperar um pouco... Ele pensou. Ou ele podia ter um anel como o de seu pai.

Seu pai... O que estaria pensando dele naquele instante?

&&&

Elrond cruzou a mesma ponte pela qual o jovem elfo passara, porém seus instintos ainda lhe gritavam que perdera tempo demais. Não conseguia sentir o filho por perto como esperava que aconteceria, mesmo cavalgando sem quase dar qualquer descanso a si mesmo ou à gentil montaria que se dispusera a levá-lo.

Ele parou na estrada sinuosa, apurando os ouvidos, enquanto o corcel negro dava voltas no mesmo lugar, parecendo fazer o mesmo que seu dono, deixando seus instintos aflorarem mais e mais.

"Elrohir... onde você está, _ion-nín?"_

&&&

E a chuva prometida realmente caiu. E não o fez apenas por meras horas. Ela desceu ininterrupta por praticamente dois dias, deixando os atalhos cobertos de lama e o trânsito dos animais um grande transtorno.

Elrohir fugiu dela nas primeiras horas do sétimo dia, abrigando-se em algumas reentrâncias das colinas verdes, por fim aborreceu-se com seu atraso e decidiu enfrentar o que o céu lhe propunha como desafio. Ele caminhou bravamente por mais dois dias e meio sem qualquer trégua, sua própria ou do céu por sobre sua cabeça.

Elrond não teve a mesma sorte, perdendo horas para desviar-se de um trecho interrompido pela queda de duas grandes árvores e o deslizamento de algumas rochas. O curador começava a lamentar-se por decidir vir a cavalo.

&&&

Celebrian observava o amanhecer ainda chuvoso da sacada de seu quarto, da qual poucas vezes saíra nos últimos dias. Procurava evitar expor-se desde que Elrond partira, pois sentia que seus temores estavam cada vez mais visíveis conforme os dias corriam sem qualquer notícia, por isso qualquer um, conhecendo-a bem ou não, poderia lê-los perfeitamente.

Ela suspirou. Na verdade chegava a desejar que alguém o fizesse, que alguém a colocasse em uma situação na qual ela se visse sem outra saída que não contar o que havia acontecido. Desde que seus pais regressaram ao porto sentia-se completamente sozinha.

_Elbereth,_ como fora difícil enfrentar o olhar do pai e vestir uma máscara que quase lhe doía o rosto para proteger-se dele, para impedir-se de revelar o que ainda não tinha certeza se devia de fato estar ocultando.

"_Elrond e Elrohir viajaram?" Celeborn repetiu a informação que acabara de ouvir intrigado, enquanto olhava a filha nos olhos._

_Celebrian balançou a cabeça, mas a confirmação só fez envergar mais as sobrancelhas claras do pai. O elfo olhou rapidamente para a esposa, em cujo semblante traçavam-se os mesmo sinais de dúvida._

"_Por que não se despediram?" Galadriel indagou._

"_Era noite." A filha limitou-se a responder e os pais voltaram a analisar o rosto estranhamente sereno dela. Havia algo de inquietude extrema naquela quase total ausência de emoções nos traços da elfa._

"_Não precisamos partir hoje se você e Elladan estão sós, ield-nín." Celeborn arriscou então e sentiu um brilho leve enfim surgir nos olhos da filha, tal qual um pranto muito bem camuflado, porém tal sinal desapareceu com a mesma rapidez e sutileza com que havia surgido. Celebrian respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões devagar, e antes que uma revelação qualquer escapasse por seus lábios, ela forçou neles um pequeno sorriso, balançando a cabeça._

"_Não custarão a regressar. Estão apenas passando um tempo juntos, longe dos olhos de todos.. A situação na qual estamos praticamente os obriga a isso. Podem ir tranqüilos."Ela ofereceu a desculpa plausível que lhe ocorreu, adicionando nela um tom seguro, mesmo seu coração desejando em quase completo desespero implorar que os pais fizessem exatamente o contrário daquilo. Os anos que se seguiriam mostrariam com quem Elrohir aprendera a encenar e esconder seus sentimentos com destreza._

Celebrian fechou os olhos, lembrando da agonia que sentiu ao ver os pais cruzarem o portão. A mãe ainda voltou o rosto em sua direção uma última vez e ela sentiu que sua boa representação não fora totalmente convincente, por isso reforçou-a como seu coração pesado lhe propiciou, oferecendo a mãe um breve aceno, cuja retribuição, também breve, foi ainda menos convincente.

"Minha doce_ Varda..."_ A elfa disse para si mesma, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos por um instante e voltando a respirar profundamente. Precisava se acalmar, precisava acreditar que tudo daria certo como Elrond havia lhe pedido. Precisava acreditar. Precisava acreditar.

Ela soltou então as mãos ao lado do corpo, os olhos já presos novamente naquele portão, o vento sutil a balançar-lhe os cabelos completamente soltos. Não queria sair dali mais, a não ser que fosse em direção àquela cocheira para apanhar o primeiro cavalo que havia nela e seguir atrás daqueles a quem amava.

Aqueles a quem amava... Pensou, voltando enfim os olhos para dentro do próprio quarto. Ela deu alguns passos então para dentro do cômodo, observando a grande cama do casal, por sobre a qual o filho mais velho dormia profundamente. Assim como ela, Elladan também passara noites em claro demais, compartilhando as mesmas inquietações, observando a mãe a cada instante com um olhar preocupado, cujo significado ela não conseguia decifrar.

O menino fizera isso por muitos dias, até que seu coração de mãe julgou que uma atitude deveria ser tomada, e ela pediu que Idhrenniel o fizesse dormir nem que fosse por poucas horas. O ferimento do filho não cicatrizara e diante de tanta dor e angústia ela nem mesmo sentia que podia esperar por essa melhora, por isso o mantivera ali, ao alcance de sua mão, mesmo porque, desde que Elrohir se fora, ela sentia um incontrolável receio de que Elladan, de uma hora para outra, fosse fazer o mesmo.

A elfa aproximou-se da cama, por fim decidiu se deitar alguns instantes ao lado do filho, passando o braço por sobre as costas dele e sorrindo ao percebê-lo achegar-se, mesmo forçosamente adormecido como estava. Ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos, cantando baixinho sua velha canção de ninar, a mesma que cantava quando os gêmeos eram bebês e satisfazendo-se por ver o rapaz voltar a se aquietar em seus braços.

&&&

Uma jornada árdua. Pelo menos era o que julgava agora o caçula da família de Imladris, jogado exausto no encharcado território do Pântano dos Mosquitos. A chuva transformara os pequenos charcos em grandes piscinas escuras, mas pelo menos espantara as moscas e outros seres voadores.

Ele soltou os ombros, pendendo a cabeça até sentir os fios tocarem na água que lhe cobria os joelhos dobrados. Água, água e água, ele sentia que não teria o corpo seco nunca mais em sua existência. Estava cansado, tinha fome, frio e a disposição de levantar-se, mesmo estando no mais inóspito e inapropriado lugar para ajoelhar-se e deixar sua bagagem a mercê do ambiente, parecia abandoná-lo.

Pântano maldito, quanto de sua extensão já percorrera e o desgraçado parecia não ter fim. Por que, pelo som perfeito que criou tudo ali, alguma nota escolhera converter-se em paisagem tão desprovida de qualquer atrativo? Ele ainda conseguiu pensar, antes que os outros pensamentos que acompanhavam aquele parecessem querer escapar-lhe junto com a lucidez e o desejo de permanecer acordado.

"Ei, pequenino. Não está um pouco longe de sua terra?" Uma voz surgiu no meio da paisagem enevoada e úmida, mas foi o suficiente para trazer o jovem elfo de pé mais uma vez e fazê-lo sacar a adaga que carregava na bota de imediato.

A figura encapuzada parou por um instante, observando a cena e pendendo a cabeça para o lado como se tentasse compreendê-la. Elrohir decidiu não esperar pelo que aquele ser, cujo rosto resumia-se a uma nódoa escura dentro de um capuz, pudesse compreender ou fazer. Ele deu alguns passos sem se voltar, temendo dar as costas àquele estranho.

"Você não é do povo dos pequenos." Aquela frase era uma afirmação, mas soou nos lábios do viajante como um questionamento inadequado.

Elrohir voltou a estagnar-se, porém ergueu a arma mais uma vez ao ver o andarilho dar mais alguns passos.

"É do belo povo?" Indagou o estranho, analisando agora o rosto que lhe interessava conhecer. "Parece um elfo, embora sua estatura não seja a de um deles. Qual é o seu nome? O que faz por aqui? Está perdido?"

Elrohir não respondeu a qualquer daquelas perguntas, pondo-se a analisar o tom gentil que aquele estranho procurava atribuir a sua voz, mas não sentindo neste a confiança que deveria vir-lhe atada. Ele passou a observar as vestes do andarilho com cautela. A arma ainda erguida.

"Ei, pequeno." Insistiu o outro, que parecia fazer o mesmo. "O que leva aí com você? Sou negociante, tenho comida e outras coisas a oferecer."

Elrohir estranhou a comentário, mas só então percebeu o que o motivara. No meio da bagagem que carregava com custo em suas costas, um elemento importante escapou de seu invólucro de pano e deixou seu brilho a vista.

"É uma espada que tem ai, pequenino? Parece grande demais para você, não é?" Aproximou-se um pouco mais o estranho, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios que Elrohir já conseguia ver, mesmo sendo a única imagem a sobressair-se dentro do capuz escuro. "Eu tenho uma aqui que pode lhe servir bem melhor do que esta. O que acha de fazermos uma troca?"

Elrohir estufou o peito, acompanhando agora com atenção o movimento do outro. O viajante carregava uma bagagem volumosa nas costas, composta por uma mochila e muitas peles de animais penduradas. Havia também outras ferramentas estranhas, entre elas uma que viajante puxou com uma rapidez que não condizia ao papel de comerciante que queria desempenhar...

Era uma adaga brilhante, cujo caminho foi interrompido por outra idêntica a ela, nas mãos improváveis de um menino-elfo...

"Pelo vento norte!" Foi o que o viajante conseguiu dizer em sua surpresa, ao ver-se digladiando arduamente contra alguém cuja estatura não dava dois terços da sua. "Você até que foi bem treinado, rapazinho." Ele riu então, não parecendo de fato intimidado com a rapidez do jovem elfo.

Na verdade Elrohir não estava conseguindo dar o melhor de si. Seus treinos com espadas de madeira não o tornaram apto a utilizar com maestria a adaga longa que tomara emprestada do pai no momento de sua fuga. Mesmo porque, o excesso da bagagem que o receio o impedia de jogar no chão, criava um contrapeso inadequado a seu corpo já cansado da viagem quase ininterrupta.

"Vamos lá, rapazinho," Tentou mais uma vez o grande homem, enquanto eles mais giravam em círculos naquele pântano apartados do que suas armas de fato colidiam uma com a outra. "Eu não tinha a intenção de te machucar de verdade. Vamos negociar, vamos."

Os olhos de Elrohir se apertavam agora, conforme a densa névoa descia seu inconveniente véu sobre eles e aquela conversa lhe acelerava o coração inseguro. Aquele era seu primeiro conflito e estava sendo completamente diferente daquele que findava a fase de treinamento dos elfos de Imladris.

Não, aquilo não era uma competição e aquele não era um de seus colegas ou mentores.

E, embora o estranho homem continuasse sorrindo, escapavam-lhe pelo envergar significativo das sobrancelhas grossas e desalinhadas suas intenções, que, aos olhos do jovem elfo, não estavam nem próximas do que seu tom de voz procurava transparecer.

As adagas colidiram mais uma vez, e mais duas e outras muitas que Elrohir deixou de contar. Ele agora mantinha os lábios apartados, o ar escapando-lhe deles como se estivesse conivente com seu inimigo, as costas doíam com o peso da bagagem, o ritmo se comprometia cada vez mais a cada nova investida.

O que talvez o estranho não esperasse, quando decidiu fazer de alguém ainda tão jovem seu inimigo, era que a batalha fosse ser tão árdua. Ele também se esforçava a extremo para manter a respiração controlada, movendo as pernas, cujas botas encharcadas faziam pesar o dobro do inconveniente que já eram, com menos rapidez do que gostaria. Quando o rapaz escapou de um golpe que já lhe parecia certo o homem enervou-se.

"Seu molequinho desgraçado! Por que não desiste de uma vez? Eu só quero a arma, não me faça deixar o seu corpo aqui para o seu pai encontrar boiando nesse pântano nojento."

Elrohir arredondou os olhos com o comentário, mesmo sabendo que talvez fosse um mero blefe de lutador, um dos muitos cuja existência e serventia Glorfindel vivia a lhe provar. Só agora ele se apercebia o porque daquela atitude, muitas vezes extremamente irritante, do mentor. Ele desviou-se do próximo golpe também, mas todos aqueles pensamentos, somados a seu extremo cansaço, roubaram-lhe um pouco da rapidez que utilizara anteriormente então, e ele enfim teve seu braço direito atingido.

Não gritou, mesmo com a dor quase insuportável.

Não gritaria... Ele não gritaria...

Mesmo assim o adversário soltou um repugnante som de satisfação com a manobra bem sucedida e ainda girou sua própria arma, agora suja de sangue, mais duas vezes. A investida certeira adicionara um brilho cruel a seu olhar. No entanto, a ausência de qualquer som de protesto ou dor de seu opositor, mesmo portando um ferimento daquela extensão, intrigou-o mais do que desejava. Aquele podia ser apenas um menino-elfo, mas sua atitude de guerreiro começava a despertar naquele contraventor instintos de proteção para os quais até agora não havia dado ouvidos.

"Está doendo, não está?" Ele buscou uma provocação bem colocada, arma efetiva e eficaz em qualquer boa batalha, enquanto observava o sangue escorrer pelo corte exposto no braço do jovem elfo. Agora banhado como estava por aquele vermelho vivo não conseguia perceber a gravidade do corte. Mesmo assim resolveu arriscar. "Imagine como vai ser quando eu o acertar bem no coração? Acha que vai doer também? Acha que vai morrer na hora?" Ele continuou, balançando a arma e ameaçando um ataque após o outro apenas para mexer com a guarda do rapaz a sua frente.

_O que é um mercenário, Erestor?_

_Indagou o jovem elfo, sentado no chão do corredor da biblioteca com um grande livro sobre as pernas. A sua frente o gêmeo mais velho erguia os olhos de sua própria leitura, encarando o irmão e depois se voltando para o mentor com a mesma curiosidade._

_O conselheiro parou o que fazia, largando a pena sobre o tinteiro e olhando os dois discípulos pacientemente._

"_Mercenários são pessoas que vinculam seu trabalho a um ganho qualquer, independentemente da forma como esse ganho se efetive. Normalmente não têm qualquer ideologia e estão nesta terra para um tudo ou nada."_

Um tudo ou nada. Repetiu mentalmente o gêmeo quando a adaga do inimigo veio a seu encontro e o som agudo do metal de suas armas colidindo mais uma vez, o fez sentir saudades de estar no chão frio daquela biblioteca que a ele tantas vezes desagradou. Ele tinha que tentar reencontrar-se como guerreiro naquele conflito. Era o que Glorfindel sempre lhe aconselhara. _Mesmo no pior dos momentos, você precisa saber quem é e contra quem está lutando_.

O homem a sua frente parecia tentar o mesmo, pois acelerava seu passo e reforçava suas investidas como quem deseja por um fim naquele entrave o quanto antes. As adagas dançaram juntas mais uma vez, e em Elrohir pesava agora o olhar enervado do homem sobre ele, bastante próximo, pesava-lhe a própria mão encharcada com o sangue que escorria por seu braço, pesava-lhe a dor no ferimento aberto, pesava-lhe... o desejo de desistir.

Mas ele não desistiria e as palavras dos mentores não eram agora apenas seu alicerce, mas também sua âncora. Por isso ele mantinha a mente ocupada com a imagem deles, com o sorriso assegurador de Glorfindel e suas palavras de provocação, mas também de incentivo; com o olhar ponderado de Erestor e suas boas repreendas. _Elbereth,_ naquele momento ele agradecia os bons mestres que tivera e o tanto que aprendera com eles, pelo amor e pela dor.

Giraram então as armas mais uma vez, até que a voz entrecortada do inimigo voltou a invadir seus pensamentos e pesadelos.

"Seu braço não parece nada bem, rapazinho." Ele soltou um riso, andando agora um tanto arqueado a volta da presa, enquanto segurava a adaga com ambas as mãos. Também parecia cansado. "Acho que com todo esse sangue saindo assim de você, logo os insetos desse lugar vão ter carne nova para devorar. Você sabia que eles comem carne de elfo? É a preferida deles."

_Que desgraçado..._ Elrohir ainda pensou, sentindo um tremor correr-lhe o corpo. Embora sua mente não acreditasse em palavra alguma que ouvia, seu coração não conseguia deixar de temer as condições nas quais estava. Queria se apegar ao que seu coração tinha de bom, às imagens asseguradoras do passado como vinha fazendo, mas seu corpo todo queria tornar-se seu inimigo também, os braços pesavam-lhe, as costas estavam quase dormentes de dor e o sangue que corria incessante de seu ferimento aberto tornava o cabo da adaga, agora segurada com ambas as mãos, traiçoeiro e escorregadio.

Além disso, seu coração era o maior empecilho. As sensações que havia dentro dele...

Estava sozinho, ferido... e encurralado...

E a dor... aquela dor incessante...

Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez e a ausência de forças que a perda rápida de sangue estava lhe trazendo o fez demorar mais tempo para reabri-los. Quando pôde fazê-lo, tudo o que viu foi a arma vindo em direção a seu pescoço.

O mercenário moveu-se como quem sente a batalha ganha, mas o golpe foi contido mais uma vez, por mais improvável que parecesse. E aquele ato inesperado e quase impensado roubou um grito de insatisfação do adversário, que avançou mais algumas vezes, girando a arma cada vez mais alto e movendo o corpo em direção ao jovem elfo. Logo Elrohir estava inclinado, quase de joelhos, limitando-se a apenas receber os golpes que vinham, centrando a força toda agora no único braço que ainda podia lhe servir. Foram apenas mais alguns instantes para que um som desesperador preenchesse o ar e sua adaga voasse longe demais.

Dessa vez seu grito de dor foi incontrolável.

"Menino forte!" Riu alto enfim o vencedor, afastando-se um passo como quem quer admirar a dura conquista. Elrohir caiu por sobre os joelhos, segurando agora o novo ferimento, tentando administrar a dor ainda mais intensa e a aquele efeito enlouquecedor que a risada do adversário se causava.

No entanto, a alegria do oponente durou pouco tempo, o bastante apenas para que ele percebesse que, para sua surpresa e total indignação, o novo corte que fizera no adversário, agora no antebraço direito, não o intimidara e o jovem elfo reerguia-se novamente, ainda que de mãos vazias. O sangue escorria, bastante vermelho, encharcando-lhe ambas as mãos agora, mas, mesmo desarmado, seus olhos escuros ainda estavam voltados para o inimigo que ele via com precisão.

Elrohir enfrentou a imagem que via, buscando administrar o conflito que se estabelecia dentro de si: o menino assustado e o guerreiro que ele teria que ser um dia. Ele respirou fundo. Não, não temeria a morte, esse era o primeiro ensinamento que recebera do mestre.

_A queda ocorre a alguns bons guerreiros, Elrohir. _Dissera-lhe certa vez o mestre. _E ela não desmerece as qualidades desse soldado. O importante é que, diante dela, o guerreiro guarde a última imagem que viu, que se assegure de qual foi o obstáculo que interrompeu sua trajetória, que aprenda sua última grande lição._

O gêmeo respirou profundamente mais uma vez, lembrando-se daquela valiosa lição enquanto mantinha seus olhos escuros ainda presos na figura do adversário. Seu primeiro e talvez seu único adversário. Queria ver aquele inimigo, queria lembrar-se daquele rosto, mesmo que fosse o último. Queria seguir as instruções de seu mestre, e, pelo menos naquele momento derradeiro, não decepcioná-lo.

Era um _adán_, um_ adán _de pele queimada pelo sol e barba castanha bastante encardida. Quando ele sorriu o gêmeo percebeu que vários dentes lhe faltavam, mas outros tinham um brilho estranho.

"Vamos lá, molequinho." Ele disse com renovado deboche, os dentes arregalados bem como os olhos em uma alegria quase insana. Parecia cansado demais para esperar compreender o que para ele não fazia qualquer sentido. Era apenas isso. Era um molequinho e lhe dera tamanho trabalho. Era um pirralho, mas logo tudo haveria de ter terminado...

Ele avançou então sobre o gêmeo com um grito intimidador proposital, abrindo os braços como um grande urso apenas para assustá-lo. Parecia, na verdade, buscar em um último divertimento, enquanto recuperava as forças antes da conquista.

Elrohir gingava o corpo agora, encurvando o tronco e ainda buscando alguma forma de escapar, por mais impossível que lhe parecesse agora. Talvez ainda houvesse uma saída.

"Está pensando em fugir?" Provocou o outro, fazendo um leve bailado na água para demonstrar que impediria sua vítima de fazer o que intentava.

Elrohir olhou-o nos olhos novamente, o tom de deboche do inimigo escurecendo-lhe as pupilas. Apesar de ferido mais uma vez e tendo sua dor ampliada consideravelmente o espírito rebelde do gêmeo teimou em se manifestar, independentemente da situação extrema na qual se encontrava e seu olhar desafiador voltou a adornar-lhe o rosto, despertando um misto de surpresa e indignação no seu oponente.

"Eu devia te amarrar aqui para que os mosquitos te mordessem até que você enlouquecesse, seu pirralhinho de uma figa." Disse o outro estupefato. "Assim seu pai ou qualquer um que ainda se interessasse por você teria a última decepção da vida ao te ver aqui nesse nada." Ele completou, abrindo os braços quando Elrohir tentou escapar mais uma vez. "Diga a verdade seu peste. Essa arma que você tanto protegeu, você roubou, não foi?"

Foi naquele momento que o adversário sentiu encontrar a arma que lhe faltava, pois o jovem elfo empalideceu visivelmente com o questionamento, arrancando mais um som de satisfação do inimigo.

"Ah! É um ladrãozinho?" Ele indagou com satisfação. "Vamos lá! Não é melhor do que eu, então, é? É um ladrãozinho como outro qualquer. Um ladrãozinho de orelhas pontudas." Completou, aproveitando o tom rubro que surgia no rosto do jovem elfo para adiantar-se tanto em sua manobra verbal quanto física. Ele avançou sobre o rapaz, terminando sua provocação em tom de pura chacota. "Vejam só. Achei que elfos não eram ladrões. Vai ver que nem são e morreriam de vergonha se soubessem que um deles faz isso."

Se havia algo a ser dito naquele instante por aquele estranho, inegavelmente não deveria ter sido aquilo. No entanto, aquela certeza só ficaria comprovada pelo jovem Elrohir, pois o outro homem agora boiava naquele pântano, tendo sua cabeça apartada dele alguns metros.

Elrohir ainda ficou parado um instante, atônito, a grande espada que estivera o tempo todo em suas costas agora em punho firme, um sangue vermelho escorrendo por ela mansamente, o metal mais escuro do que nunca.

&&&

Elrond quase não acreditou quando as patas de seu cavalo ganharam as águas do pântano. A chuva torrencial dificultara suas buscas a extremos, impedindo-o de analisar com cuidado as reentrâncias das paisagens, os caminhos ocultos, as pequenas cavernas e outros lugares que pudessem conter uma pista qualquer.

Uma pista. Uma boa pista era o que precisava. Perdera tanto tempo em encruzilhadas e caminhos lamacentos que mal continha o tamborilar angustiado de seu coração, ecoando em um peito repleto de preocupações.

A cena que viu após alguns instantes de cavalgada também não o ajudou muito...

O cavalo parou bruscamente a seu pedido e ergueu ambas as patas dianteiras, trazendo o tronco alguns centímetros para cima, como se ele mesmo sentisse que havia algo de errado naquela, até o momento indecifrável, imagem que boiava nas águas rasas e escuras daquele entardecer.

O lorde elfo desceu então, quando o animal estava próximo o bastante. Ele caminhou pela água avermelhada devagar, as sobrancelhas contraídas, os olhos escuros. Só então percebeu que se tratava de um cadáver, cujo corpo oscilava vagamente.

"_Ilúvatar_." Ele clamou para si mesmo, tentando entender o detalhe crucial que só agora lhe saltava aos olhos. A gravidade da cena o fez sacar a espada imediatamente, olhando para os lados com precaução.

O Pântano dos Mosquitos sempre fora um lugar deveras inóspito, mas excetuando sua paisagem desagradável, sua fauna mais desagradável ainda, há tempos não se ouvia qualquer história de violência cuja fonte fosse aquela região.

Elrond permaneceu olhando atentamente a sua volta por mais algum tempo. O lugar parecia vazio, o entardecer transformava a névoa em uma neblina escura e densa que não era causada pelo vapor. Ele ergueu o capuz para proteger-se dos insetos e olhou mais uma vez para o corpo que oscilava naquela água de pouco mais de um palmo e meio agora. Custou um instante a mais para ver, enfim, o que faltava àquela cena. A poucos centímetros do corpo, quase meio metro, o rosto surpreso da vítima revelava seus traços sob um local de águas menos escurecidas. Elrond aproximou-se para ver aqueles olhos ainda abertos, mesmo submersos, como se desejasse sentir o que restava de informação neles. Era muito pouco, quase nada. Tratava-se de alguém totalmente desconhecido para ele, um andarilho talvez, comerciante ou algo diferente disso, não parecia importar agora.

Ele voltou o rosto para o outro lado do pântano, dividido entre o que sua consciência e seu coração discutiam agora. Por fim soltou um suspiro resignado, segurando as vestes do homem e o arrastando para uma borda mais seca. Enterrar aquela carcaça em respeito a sua alma não era exatamente o que seu coração apressado desejava que fizesse, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente deixar aquele infeliz à mercê dos animais da região.

Foi quando a viu, poucos passos havia dado em seu trajeto quando o brilho de uma arma reluziu embaixo d'água. Elrond soltou novamente o corpo, agora por sobre um monte mais alto de terra e agachou-se, apanhando a adaga e reconhecendo-a imediatamente.

"_Elbereth!"_ Ele ergueu os olhos, girando-os em todas as direções. Só agora aquela cena sinistra ganhava hipóteses de significados impensáveis. Elrond sentiu o coração acelerar-se novamente, observando ainda o vermelho vivo que tingira de forma cruel aquela água já bastante triste. "Elrohir..." O nome do filho escapou-lhe como se estivesse preso em sua garganta, impedindo-o de respirar e ele ignorou todos os seus pensamentos e intenções anteriores, atirando-se por sobre o cavalo e erguendo o tom de voz para mostrar ao amigo eqüino a urgência de suas palavras. Logo chegavam ao término do pântano, embrenhando-se mata adentro.


	8. DESVENTURAS E DESENCONTROS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é mais uma etapa da jornada do nosso elfinho pelo desconhecido. Espero que gostem. Como sempre tive algumas dificuldades com mapas e distâncias, espero que tudo esteja certo.

Queria agradecer mais uma vez quem ainda está acompanhando. Desejo de coração que a história valha o tempo de vocês investido nela. Obrigada mesmo, _mellyn-nin._

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO VIII – DESVENTURAS E DESENCONTROS**_

_"Não há infortúnio maior do que esperar o infortúnio"._

Pedro Barca

* * *

A Grande Estrada cruzava o sul da Floresta Chet, subindo ligeiramente morro acima. Era por ela que Elrond cavalgava agora, olhos atentos na mata à direita dele, ouvidos focados em cada som, enquanto dava graças pelo abrandamento dos resquícios da tempestade de tantos dias. Tinha o coração repleto de angústia, mas também expectativas, talvez, por isso os sons da madrugada naquela mata escura o enchessem de ansiedade, como se a cada instante julgasse que a resposta a seus anseios fosse surgir sussurrada por entre aqueles arbustos.

Suas esperanças, contudo foram desaparecendo conforme os primeiros raios do dia escapavam pelas frestas verdes e amareladas. Ele entrara pelos atalhos escondidos, inspecionara cada fresta que pudesse ser esconderijo seguro, até encontrara algumas pistas: tons rubros dolorosos em algumas folhas caídas, em alguns troncos retorcidos, sinais inegáveis de dor e luta difícil para continuar um caminho ainda mais árduo. Porém, desapareciam vez por outra, para ressurgirem em um trajeto improvável e tornarem a desaparecer.

Elrond sabia que era o filho, caminhando ainda ferido, tecendo seu atalho em voltas confusas para que as pistas se tornassem inúteis. Naquele momento seu coração de pai lamentava a excelente escolha que fizera do alguém que instruiria os gêmeos nas artes da guerra. No entanto, pior do que tentar seguir um aprendiz do famigerado guerreiro louro da antiga Gondolin era seguir o melhor desses aprendizes.

A Colina de Bri há tempos começava a ser explorada, cultivada e habitada pelos _edain_, antigos descendentes da Terra Parda que se agrupavam em pequenas aldeias, ocupando os poucos quilômetros de sua área. Havia se criado um portão ao sul, no qual estabelecera-se uma Casa da Guarda antes da Estrada seguir para o oeste. Foi em direção dela que Elrond seguiu, alcançando-a assim que o sol mostrou um preguiçoso rosto matinal, depois de tantos dias de tempo instável e cinza.

Da porta de madeira rústica, saiu um _adán _esfregando os olhos para livrar-se do sono. Distinguira o vulto do cavaleiro ao longe em um passo estranhamente rápido e, vendo-o só, baixara seus escudos de precauções e deixara-se munir de curiosidade, principalmente por perceber tratar-se de alguém do belo povo.

Elrond nem sequer apeou, não queria parecer descortês, mas a preocupação crescia a cada som que os cascos de sua montaria davam naquela estrada que já lhe parecia infinda. Sua agonia elevava-se a extremos agora e o curador já mal conseguia esconder tal inquietação em seu costumeiro semblante de paz.

"Saudações." Ele cumprimentou o homem assim que o viu claramente.

"Saudações, mestre elfo." Respondeu o porteiro com respeito, a mão por sobre os olhos, tentando distinguir o vulto contra a luz matinal. "O que o traz com tamanha pressa a essas terras, senhor?"

Elrond ainda deu uma volta completa com seu cavalo, os olhos vasculhando a paisagem ao longe. Ele enfim voltou a encarar o porteiro.

"Sou Elrond _Peredhel_. Peço que perdoe meus modos e minha urgência, mas busco por um dos meus e temo que esteja ferido."

O homem arregalou brevemente os olhos, mesmo contra o sol.

"Lorde Elrond? O Senhor de _Imladris_?" Ele indagou e, diante da rápida confirmação do recém-chegado, não pôde evitar que um ar de descrença se desenhasse em seu rosto. Se aquele elfo era a pessoa importante que dizia ser, por que cavalgava sozinho sem qualquer escolta ou outra proteção?

Elrond traduziu aquela sombra de desconfiança de imediato e sem grande surpresa, sabia que devia ser cauteloso, mas estava por demais angustiado para preocupar-se se aquele _adán _achava ou não que ele era quem dizia ser.

"Estou à procura de um menino, senhor. Saí às pressas e a pressa precisará continuar a mover meus passos até que eu o encontre, pois, como já disse, temo que esteja ferido."

O porteiro voltou a arredondar os olhos, dessa vez diante do tom decidido e da gravidade das palavras do elfo.

"Um menino? Um menino elfo, senhor?"

"Sim. A estatura dele não alcança os ombros do senhor, tem cabelos como os meus."

O homem apertou os lábios, uma série de questionamentos encadeando-se em sua mente. Os elfos eram por demais cuidadosos com suas crianças. Por que aquela estaria perdida?

"Estavam em algum grupo que foi atacado, senhor? O menino se perdeu? Foi capturado?" Viu-se verbalizando suas dúvidas então o confuso porteiro. Porém, diante do olhar angustiado que o elfo continuava a lançar ao horizonte e a quase ausência de reação às perguntas que agora ouvia, julgou por bem não dar vazão aos outros por quês que gostaria de indagar. Fosse o que fosse que tivesse acontecido, parecia ser bastante grave. "Temo que não o tenha visto, Lorde Elrond. No entanto, prometo-lhe manter meus olhos atentos."

Elrond soltou um suspiro pesaroso e preocupado. O olhar fixo no amanhecer ainda acinzentado. Ele apenas balançou, quase imperceptivelmente, a cabeça. Todas as poucas pistas que encontrara apontavam para aquela região a qual, por certo, Elrohir teria que cruzar, se de fato ia para onde ele julgava que o filho fosse. No entanto, o menino mostrava-se portador de impressionante habilidade, pois, mesmo ferido fizera um trajeto absurdamente complexo, deixando o mínimo de pistas possível.

"Posso lhe ser útil em mais alguma coisa, Lorde Elrond?" O porteiro indagou então, lamentando não poder ser de alguma ajuda. Começava a sentir tratar-se de um assunto realmente sério e urgente.

O elfo apertou apreensivo os lábios, o cavalo já dando outras voltas em um reflexo genuíno da angústia a urgência do mestre, ele enfim voltou a olhar rapidamente para seu interlocutor.

"Sou-lhe deveras grato, senhor. Peço-lhe apenas permissão para seguir por esse pedaço de chão ao qual protege."

O homem ofereceu-lhe um sorriso preocupado, comovido com a extrema gentileza e consideração daquele lorde elfo que, sendo quem era, não precisava pedir autorização para cruzar qualquer caminho.

"Siga o rumo que precisar, senhor. Desejo-lhe uma jornada segura e que encontre o menino a salvo sem demora." Ele respondeu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como resposta do cavaleiro, que apoiou brevemente a mão por sobre o peito, fez uma rápida reverência e seguiu adiante, os olhos já fixos no caminho que tinha que percorrer.

&&&

Alguns quilômetros ainda foram necessários por aquele chão escorregadio até que mais sinais de vida surgissem. Era a Vila de Bri, que ficava onde o caminho começava a encurvar-se para o leste em direção ao encontro das duas estradas mais importantes da região: A Grande Estrada do Leste, pela qual Elrond ainda cavalgava e a Antiga Estrada do Norte, caminho árduo o qual sabia que não interessaria ao filho seguir.

O cruzamento desses dois trajetos se dava à oeste da Colina de Bri, e foi antes dele, bem antes do segundo portão, caminho obrigatório para o abandono daquelas terras, que Elrond tornou a parar seu cavalo, sentindo um inexplicável arrepio descer por suas costas. Ele se voltou mais uma vez em direção à colina. Sabia que essas paradas eram arriscadas, havia feito várias delas, desviando-se muitas vezes de seu trajeto para checar lugares obscuros, matas fechadas, possíveis esconderijos nos quais o filho pudesse talvez buscar abrigo. Sentia-se dividido, como em todas as vezes que reduzia ou estagnava seu cavalgar, temia passar despercebido pelo filho escondido ou ferido em algum lugar e perder a chance de encontrá-lo, mas temia também perder um tempo que pudesse impedi-lo de alcançar o rapaz, caso este, por algum motivo inacreditável, não tivesse parado um instante sequer.

Elrond esvaziou o peito inconformado. Teria sido possível? Teria um menino, ainda sem conhecimento algum, quiçá ferido, sozinho, conseguido continuar jornada tão árdua, mesmo com sua quase total inexperiência?

Elrond fechou os olhos, apoiando a mão no peito.

Não. Um menino provavelmente não teria ido tão longe. Mas Elrohir... Elrohir não era apenas um menino...

No entanto, outro detalhe naquele enigma todo o incomodava incontrolavelmente: A imagem que vira no Pântano... Quem teria sido responsável por ela? Teria o rapaz sido defendido por alguém?

Elrond olhou novamente para o caminho que tinha à frente e o cavalo deu dois passos naquela direção, mas seus olhos continuaram a vagar nervosos pela colina verde, inquietos, vasculhando um solo que era bastante claro e que estava obviamente vazio. Por que não conseguia deixar aquela região?

Não sabia a resposta para aquela incômoda questão. Muito menos sabia por que sua mente insistia em redesenhar aquele vilarejo de tão poucas casas. Eram habitações soltas pela colina, algumas mais próximas, outras bastante afastadas, todas muito parecidas, excetuando o acabamento. A maioria era de barro, madeira e pedra, mas eram sólidas e seguras, além de práticas, pois se mantinham aquecidas no inverno com pouco incentivo e eram bastante frescas no calor extremo. Elrond olhava-as angustiado, como quem tenta ler um pergaminho em um idioma há muito esquecido.

Entretanto havia uma informação ali. Ele sabia que havia. E haveria de decifrá-la, se _Ilúvatar_ fosse caridoso o bastante e tivesse piedade de seu coração, já incontrolavelmente atormentado por pensamentos de todos os tipos.

Foi quando os viu. Um brilho remoto, em uma janela entreaberta, vinha de uma das casas mais próximas. Quem a visse de fora a julgaria abandonada, pois a dita janela não tinha qualquer moldura e a única dobradiça restante mantinha-se segurando uma folha pendida para frente, como se fosse ao chão a qualquer instante.

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas, perdido no breu daquele cômodo desconhecido. Seu cavalo, porém, já dava passos indecisos naquela direção. O brilho voltou a oscilar, um brilho tênue como um par de estrelas azuladas. Foi mais um instante até que oscilou outra vez, acentuando-se um pouco, antes de desaparecer novamente.

Eram olhos. Elrond tinha certeza. Um par de olhos desconhecidos para ele, mas que o olhavam como se a sensação não fosse mútua. O curador aproximou-se um pouco. No entanto, enquanto o cavalo achegava-se, o elfo não foi agraciado com aquela visão novamente, o brilho parecia ter desaparecido por completo na escuridão do cômodo. Elrond parou há quase dois metros da casa e respirou profundamente, sabia da urgência de sua situação, do desespero absoluto no qual seu espírito se encontrava, no entanto precisava concentrar-se, transparecer uma paz que não o agraciava ou talvez não conseguisse a informação necessária.

"Olá." Ele chamou, dando alguns passos para a direita e para a esquerda com a montaria, a fim de tentar ver algo no breu do cômodo exposto pela janela. "Por favor, estou à procura de um dos meus." Ele disse, aguçando os ouvidos então para tentar perceber qualquer movimento.

Estranho... Não havia nenhum ruído... Nem seu espírito conseguia sentir ali qualquer presença... Teria se enganado?

Elrond respirou profundamente mais uma vez, soltando o ar devagar enquanto suas pupilas quase negras continuavam a analisar o enigma que havia diante dele. Começava a questionar suas sensações anteriores, pois o cômodo não parecia abrigar vida alguma. Ele soltou os ombros enfim, movendo o animal e dispondo-se a regressar a seu trajeto inicial.

"Ele se parece com você." Uma voz sobressaltou-o então, assustando igualmente seu animal, o cavalo voltou a girar desorientado e custou alguns instantes para sentir na voz de seu dono a firmeza suficiente para voltar a aquietar-se.

"_Gwiil, Durion..."_ Pediu-lhe paz a voz do mestre, e o cavalo negro aquiesceu, parando enfim e oferecendo ao lorde elfo a oportunidade de entender de onde viera aquela voz.

Na mesma janela postava-se agora a figura de uma _adán, _uma mulher idosa, com olhos amendoados, as costas encurvadas e a pela bastante alva. Ela envergou igualmente o cenho ao vê-lo, parecendo analisar o rosto do elfo com bastante cuidado.

"É. Ele se parece mesmo com você." A senhora repetiu então a frase que anteriormente o curador não havia ouvido bem, e o significado dela fez com que os olhos do elfo se arredondassem. Ele saltou do cavalo no mesmo instante, achegando-se rapidamente e apoiando as mãos no enquadramento rústico daquela janela.

"Minha senhora, imploro-lhe que tenha misericórdia de meu coração de pai e diga-me onde ele está." Ele disse quase sem pensar.

A mulher soltou comovida os lábios enrugados, depois os pressionou fechados devagar, mas seu olhar ainda era o de quem analisa com cuidado a imagem que vê.

"É o pai dele?"

"Sim... Sou Elrond _Peredhel. _Venho de Valfenda."

"E o menino?"

"Elrohir. O caçula de meus filhos gêmeos."

A senhora parou pensativa, os olhos ainda fixos na figura que tinha diante de si.

"Parece um pai preocupado." Ela observou então e Elrond soltou um suspiro de angústia. Sim, estava preocupado, agoniado demais, custava-lhe agora compreender o que estava por trás daquele comentário.

"Rogo-lhe mais uma vez, senhora." Voltou a implorar, sentia em seu coração que o tempo corria decidido contra ele. "Elrohir está aqui? A senhora o viu?"

"Por que um pai tão preocupado deixa um filho na situação na qual o seu estava, Elrond de Valfenda?" A voz da mulher mudou seu tom, mas ainda havia sinceridade nela, uma sinceridade contundente que Elrond sentiu no peito como um punhal dos mais afiados. Não eram apenas as palavras diretas e verdadeiras da mulher que o torturavam, mas a imagem do filho ferido que aquelas entrelinhas faziam despertar em sua mente já deveras perturbada.

Elrond respirou profundamente, depois disse, com firme seriedade, resolvendo ser o mais sincero possível.

"O que ele está fazendo é por mim, senhora. Fugiu porque deseja corrigir um erro que cometeu, pois julga em sua inocência de menino e em seu coração bom de filho que assim poupará a mim de outros transtornos. Estou tentando alcançá-lo há muito tempo para dizer-lhe que não há necessidade para isso... Eu... temo pela segurança dele, senhora, pois ainda é uma criança, jamais se ausentou sozinho como está."

A mulher acompanhou o relato daquele pai com olhos atentos e um silêncio restou depois dele, silêncio este no qual Elrond sentiu-se submerso, como um náufrago a quem falta o ar. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, mas quando se preparava para reestruturar sua retórica em uma nova insistência, a senhora se adiantou.

"Apareceu por aqui bastante ferido. Ambos os braços... cortes extensos e profundos..." Ela disse, o olhar vagando pela imagem triste do passado próximo. "Suas roupas estavam encharcadas de água e sangue e sua energia quase exaurida. Penso que pude ajudá-lo."

* * *

"_Ah, menino... que faz aqui sozinho nessa escuridão?" A mulher indagou com um suspiro de alívio ao ver os olhos claros do pequeno elfo se abrirem. Encontrara-o caído próximo às raízes de um velho carvalho como se tentasse se esconder, despira-lhe a túnica encharcada e embalara-lhe os ferimentos de ambos os braços. "Está tudo bem." Ela buscou garantir quando os olhos do rapaz se arredondaram e ele esquivou-se das mãos dela, encostando-se mais na árvore que o protegia e buscando nitidamente uma forma de escapar. "Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Estava ferido e cuidei de seus cortes. Apliquei um pouco do sumo da casca daquela árvore ali." Ela sorriu, apontando o lampião para um arbusto próximo. "É um bom cicatrizante."_

_O jovem elfo acompanhou o movimento. O susto que sentira parecia ter-lhe despertado as últimas energias, pois ele continuava a observar seus arredores com um olhar temeroso._

"_Como é o seu nome, pequenino?" Ela indagou e Elrohir enfim olhou-a nos olhos. A senhora tinha uma voz doce em um tom que ele jamais ouvira. Erestor sempre dissera que os edain perdiam a cadência de suas vozes com o tempo, mas que, em contrapartida, elas ganhavam um tom meigo de alguém a quem a sabedoria enfim alcançara. Aquilo parecia ser verdade. "Pode me dizer, menino. Não lhe farei mal algum. Tem minha palavra. Como se chama? Que alma cruel fez isso com você?"_

_Elrohir apertou os lábios, indeciso sobre o que fazer. Ele olhou para o céu sobre sua cabeça. Parecia madrugada... mas qual madrugada? Ele voltou então os olhos para os ferimentos enfaixados em seus braços. Por que se ferira? O que havia acontecido? Não conseguia se lembrar..._

"_Alguém tentou fazer algo de errado com você, filho?" A mulher indagou com cuidado._

_Elrohir ouviu a voz de sua salvadora novamente e seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os dela. Poucas vezes vira um adán na vida, apenas os que acompanhavam as comitivas que visitavam Imladris ou lá paravam por algum outro motivo qualquer. Mas junto a elas raramente vinham os edain mais velhos. Ele se lembrava bem da primeira vez que vira um deles. Era o capitão de uma patrulha, cujo rosto, além de marcado por inúmeras cicatrizes, tinha aquelas tais "linhas do tempo" como Erestor mais tarde lhe explicara. _

_Linhas do tempo. Ele gostava de vê-las, sinais que indicavam o quão fortes e resistentes eram os membros daquele povo. Erestor lhe ensinara que os anos para os edain não passavam da mesma forma do que para os elfos e que suas vidas eram frágeis. Por isso os que eram abençoados com a oportunidade de chegar à velhice de fato tinham que ser admirados e bastante respeitados._

_Seu breve devaneio foi interrompido então por um pequeno agravamento da dor em seu braço esquerdo. Ele se voltou para ver a senhora verificando novamente as bandagens. Estava ferido... Por que estava ferido? O que havia acontecido? Por que não conseguia se lembrar?_

"_Seu semblante é o de quem está sentindo dor." A senhora observou, apoiando gentilmente a mão no braço que embalara e suspirando ao sentir o quanto o menino ainda parecia temê-la. Queria indagar-lhe o que havia acontecido, mas o rosto sofrido e amedrontado daquela criança não a estava inspirando a um questionamento daqueles."Não vou lhe fazer mal. Eu prometo, filho. Está frio. Ainda é madrugada. Venha para minha casa. Quando amanhecer pediremos aos homens da vila que procurem algum conhecido seu."_

_A frase infelizmente não surtiu o efeito desejado, muito pelo contrário. Ela colocou o pequeno elfo em pé de imediato, fazendo-o agarrar a camisa, mesmo manchada e encharcada e voltar a vesti-la._

"_Não criança. Não faça isso. Não pode ir a lugar algum como está, menino."_

_Mas tais palavras foram inúteis e à senhora restou apenas admirar-se da súbita força do rapaz, que já jogava a pesada mochila nas costas com uma careta de dor e apressava o passo mata adentro. Ela pensou em impedi-lo, mas teve a estranha sensação de que tudo o que podia ter feito por ele já havia executado. No entanto, quando o rosto do rapaz, já bastante distante na mata, voltou-se em sua direção ela sentiu o coração apertar-se, principalmente quando ele ergueu-lhe timidamente a mão esquerda, o rosto quase sem brilho naquela mata tão maior do que ele._

"_Que o bom criador o proteja, meu menino." Ela disse retribuindo o gesto de despedida. "Lembre-se da casca da árvore que lhe mostrei. Pode encontrá-la em muitos lugares por aqui. Lembre-se, pequenino!" Ela ainda disse, em tom mais alto e satisfez-se por receber um pequeno e cansado sorriso como resposta, antes daquela figura frágil desaparecer mata adentro. _

* * *

"Eu quis fazê-lo ficar... Lamento agora não tê-lo feito." Terminou seu relato a entristecida senhora. "Sabia que medicá-lo seria de grande ajuda, mas agora me parece que o remédio principal para as dores daquela criança não estava comigo. Sinto um alívio ao tê-lo encontrado, Elrond de Valfenda, pois percebo que tal medicamento especial está em suas mãos."

A respiração do curador havia voltado a acelerar-se a cada frase daquele conjunto de torturantes informações que, apesar de dolorosas, desenhavam um quadro mais esperançoso do que ele tinha diante de si até então. Ele voltou a olhar a sua volta, já verificando os possíveis caminhos que brotavam da direção apontada pela senhora.

"Tem precisão de quando ele partiu, senhora?"

"Continuou bravamente seu caminho ainda com a lua redonda a surgir por entre as nuvens. Meu coração apertou-se por ele, que não se convenceu a ficar nem mesmo até o amanhecer. Parecia saber bem que estava sendo seguido. Pode ser um menino, mas já age como um guerreiro que orgulharia seu pai."

"E orgulha..." Elrond disse quase para si mesmo, olhando para a mesma direção que os comovidos olhos da senhora apontavam. "Sempre orgulhou..."

"Talvez queira continuar merecedor desse sentimento..." A mulher observou e Elrond ainda olhou-a por um instante, antes de seu impulso de pai movê-lo rapidamente para sobre o animal mais uma vez.

"Tenho para com a senhora uma dívida de gratidão, a qual não sei como pagar. Estarei a seus serviços como, quando e onde desejar, senhora. Sou-lhe mesmo infinitamente grato pela ajuda que ofereceu a meu filho."

A mulher sorriu com tristeza e comoção.

"Vá, bom pai. Alcance seu menino e resgate-o das idéias ruins sobre si mesmo que o devem estar perseguindo. Se realmente acha que tem uma dívida comigo, considere-a saldada assim que o tiver alcançado, pois meu coração terá uma paz que até hoje não encontrei."

Elrond respirou profundamente, mas limitou sua resposta a apoiar a mão no peito e fazer uma breve reverência, antes de pedir que seu amigo eqüino tomasse o rumo que seu coração ansiava seguir.

&&&

Elrohir soltou um grande suspiro, enquanto subia por uma colina árida, aliviado por, depois de julgar-se perdido, enfim reconhecer onde estava.

Chapada dos Túmulos. Disse para si mesmo, lembrando-se novamente da voz de Erestor, vendo o mestre em pé, altivo, diante do grande mapa, os dedos escorregando devagar por aqueles caminhos inimagináveis, enquanto os olhos dos pupilos acompanhavam atentamente a explicação.

Elrohir gostava das aulas de geografia, eram suas favoritas. Apreciava imaginar-se naqueles cenários e sempre que saía delas corria a desenhá-los conforme a descrição precisa do mestre. As palavras criavam vida conforme a voz de Erestor ecoava em seus ouvidos e seus dedos traçavam os caminhos no papel.

Agora as imagens de seus desenhos faziam mais do que ganhar vida. Pensou ao atingir o topo da subida suave e olhando a sua volta. Todas aquelas colinas ao redor daquela na qual estava eram quase idênticas, aglomerados verdes, alguns com pedras pontiagudas fincadas que marcavam a paisagem, mas pareciam apontar para o céu ainda bastante cinza. Ele voltou a cabeça em todas as direções. A oeste os montículos eram um pouco maiores, mas todos refletiam o mesmo tipo de paisagem.

O gêmeo respirou fundo, depois se deixou cair sentado em um pedaço de relva verde, observando a descida íngreme que o aguardava. Era bem mais trabalhosa do que a subida que tivera e não soava motivação das melhores para seu corpo cansado demais. Desde que saíra de Bri não descansara, parando apenas para checar as bandagens. Estava assustado demais para isso. Ainda estava assustado, mal conseguia quedar-se por um momento muito longo, nem mesmo para se alimentar.

Ele ergueu-se então com um gemido de esforço, procurando esquecer-se da dor e do sentimento de solidão que parecia castigá-lo mais intensamente conforme suas forças iam se extinguindo. A cada parada mais prolongada pegava-se vergonhosamente desejando não continuar, desejando ficar ali, ansiando até que alguém surgisse para resgatá-lo. Na verdade já olhava para trás com mais freqüência do que seu coração orgulhoso admitiria.

Naqueles momentos sentia-se ainda mais dividido... Seu espírito estava confuso demais e vez por outra parecia guiá-lo por pensamentos até menos acalentadores do que o de deixar-se ficar em um lugar parado a mercê da própria sorte. Erguer-se e lutar para completar sua missão também não o motivava mais como antes, pois sentia que, mesmo que o fizesse, mesmo que chegasse a seu objetivo final e conseguisse seu intento, não teria mais coragem de conviver com a família, de quedar-se sob a sombra protetora do pai. Envergonhara-o tantas vezes, só agora percebia quantas, só agora percebia o quanto fora intransigente. Um elfinho mimado cujos acessos o paciente pai buscava relevar. Alguém que ainda precisava aprender o significado exato das palavras _não _e _paciência._

Sim, seu pai fora por demais paciente. Talvez fosse melhor para ele tê-lo longe. Elladan decerto lhe daria bem mais orgulho.

"_Ada_..." Ele apegou-se à figura do curador mais uma vez e fechou os olhos dolorosamente, apoiando a mão no peito, antes de continuar seu difícil trajeto. "Me desculpe..."

&&&

Elrond também passou por aquelas terras depois, saltando insatisfeito do cavalo para conduzi-lo melhor enquanto desciam a íngreme ladeira que escorregava por uma das brechas entre as colinas. Ele suspirou, deixando para trás as tristes sensações que o lugar lhe despertava. Aquelas chapadas haviam sido usadas como locais de sepultamento pelos _edain_ da Primeira Era, antes que entrassem em _Beleriand_ e Elrond, senhor da arte da cura como era, tinha a amarga sensação que aquele ainda seriam palco de outras histórias igualmente tristes. Ele ainda olhou para trás quando o terreno voltou a possibilitar-lhe retomar a montaria, agradecendo por, pelo menos dessa vez, ele não ser personagem, nem mesmo expectador de qualquer cena triste demais.

Sua mente já estava repleta o bastante de outras imagens igualmente tristes, enquanto sua consciência açoitava-lhe cada vez mais impiedosa, conforme o tempo passava e sua busca não atingia o objetivo que precisava ter.

&&&

A noite pode ser tenebrosa, principalmente quando se está sozinho, especialmente quando se sente dor. Elrohir estava sozinho e só aquele sentimento de solidão de tantos dias já poderia ser o bastante para ele encarar o anoitecer na Floresta Velha com olhos de angústia. No entanto, a dor presente nos cortes em seus braços e nos ombros igualmente doloridos pelo peso da bagagem que nunca deixara, estava adicionando àquele cenário uma característica mais sinistra do que talvez ele tivesse de fato.

O gêmeo encostou-se numa velha árvore e olhou para cima. Dentro da densa parte da floresta a luz já não era por demais acolhedora, e a queda rápida do véu noturno cobrava dele decisões urgentes. Fazer uma fogueira ou improvisar um _talan_? _Elbereth,_ não tinha energia para nenhuma das tarefas, nem mesmo sabia se conseguiria subir naquela velha árvore com o peso que parecia acentuar-se cada dia mais em suas costas.

Elrohir fechou os olhos, apoiando instintivamente a mão por sobe a arma presa sob sua mochila. Sentia-lhe o metal frio colado em sua túnica ainda úmida, sentia-lhe o poder como se crescesse a cada dia, como se o consumisse, roubasse dele a energia. Parte dele sabia que tudo isso era tolice, que sua sensação de fraqueza devia-se apenas aos ferimentos, à árdua caminhada, mas outra não conseguia deixar de temer o poder desconhecido daquela espada, principalmente depois de muitas noites mal dormidas, como talvez fosse ser aquela também.

A Floresta era cheia de sons, principalmente no cair da noite. Eram sons demais para se conseguir dormir tranqüilamente sozinho. Eram sons demais... Elrohir fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo cair devagar, encostado naquela árvore. Desistir, desistir... Aquela palavra permeava seu monólogo mais vezes do que ele gostaria que fizesse, e a ela o jovem elfo passava a dar mais crédito conforme seu corpo começava a se recusar a lhe ser tão útil como fora outrora. Ele soltou um suspiro doloroso, deixando-se invadir por aqueles sons, sentindo os graves e agudos da mata, próximos, distantes, permitindo que preenchessem devagar seu espírito, enquanto imaginava se aquilo seria o desistir, sentir a natureza preenchê-lo assim e imaginar que, com o tempo, aqueles sons o neutralizariam e a relva o abraçaria e ele endureceria como aquele tronco atrás de si e tudo seria simplesmente... floresta...

"Vamos lá, seu animal estúpido!" O som grave de uma voz arredondou-lhe os olhos, fazendo-o subitamente esquecer-se de suas idéias e dores e colocar-se rapidamente atrás do tronco no qual até então se apoiava.

"Devíamos ficar mais longe da estrada." Uma outra voz soou igualmente grave, mas um pouco mais rouca do que a primeira. "Se fizermos uma fogueira aqui qualquer andarilho poderá nos ver. Eu não gosto dessa região. É muito cheia de surpresas das mais desagradáveis."

"Não tem andarilho algum." Uma terceira voz somou-se em idêntico mal humor. "Já é noite e qualquer um, até os menos espertos que nós, já providenciou abrigo ou armou acampamento. Nós demoramos demais, desse jeito nem cruzaremos o rio antes da próxima lua."

"A culpa não é minha." Tornou a falar o primeiro, a voz já bem próxima. "Esse animal que vocês me conseguiram é o bicho mais inútil que já servia a alguém."

"E que culpa temos nós se você conseguiu a façanha de deixar que seu pônei fugisse durante a noite?" Tornou a resmungar o terceiro. "Não sabe nem amarrar a própria montaria devidamente."

"É." O segundo soltou um riso. "Pelo menos se esse burro fugir não vai ser tão veloz."

"Cale a boca, Fesil!" O primeiro advertiu em tom de poucos amigos. "Meu humor se foi com os últimos raios do dia."

Elrohir encolheu-se mais, observando os três vultos aproximarem-se puxando suas montarias. Eram baixos, corpulentos, porém bastante ágeis, logo amarraram seus animais e um deles já limpou um pequeno espaço, adicionou a ele gravetos e trouxe a luz com o primeiro colidir de duas pedras. Seus rostos então surgiram diante da fogueira improvisada.

Eram do povo dos _Gonnhorrim_, os mestres da pedra. Anões... Três deles. Elrohir olhou-os com atenção. À pouca luz do lugar era como se fossem quase idênticos, excetuando a cor de suas camisas e o comprimento diferente das longas barbas. Um deles, o que puxara o burro, era um pouco mais gordo que os demais e continuava a resmungar, olhando o animal com o mesmo ar de insatisfação. Quando ele se voltou, porém, seus olhos escuros estavam voltados para a direção do gêmeo.

"_Os Gonnhorrim são um povo astuto, deveras conhecedor das artes da guerra." _Disse certa vez Erestor, diante da gravura de um grupo bastante bem armado de seres cujas longas barbas, mesmo trançadas, quase alcançavam a cintura.

Elrohir estremeceu, mesmo envergonhando-se por isso. Eles eram poucos centímetros mais baixos que ele, porém visivelmente mais fortes e conhecedores das armas que tinham, um deles já afiava o enorme machado diante da fogueira, e foi a voz deste que desviou a atenção do outro que olhava na direção do jovem elfo.

"Será que consigo ao menos pegar uma lebre antes do total escurecer? Estou cansado desse pão e dessa geléia."

"Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Ficou apressando nosso passo o dia todo."

"Quero terminar essa maldita jornada e voltar para casa. Encomenda miserável, da próxima vez exigirei que venham buscar o que precisam."

"Claro! Aproveite e dê-lhes um mapa preciso de onde se encontra nossa mina."

O outro só emitiu um rosnado de protesto, erguendo-se e apanhando um pedaço de madeira para improvisar uma tocha.

"Aonde vai?"

"Caçar algo, nem que sejam minhocas."

"Mas que idiota mesmo! Com uma luz dessas perto de que animal acha que chegará? Nem mesmo as minhocas são tão imbecis."

O outro grunhiu mais uma vez, sacudindo a cabeça depois de abaixar-se para acender sua tocha. Ele reergueu-se então em um movimento rápido e a luz que empunhava passou a ser perigosa demais. Elrohir encolheu-se mais e prendeu a respiração, mas sabia que a sorte voltava a desfavorecê-lo. Não custou até que ele tivesse diante de si três pares precavidos de olhos, cujas mãos empunhavam seus machados de forma bem pouco amistosa. Ele ergueu a cabeça devagar, as costas ainda coladas no tronco atrás de si, enquanto o anão à frente lhe direcionava um olhar misto de desconfiança e incompreensão.

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar, não queria demonstrar medo, queria manter-se firme, mesmo com a dor e a fraqueza querendo derrubá-lo. Os anões entreolharam-se depois de alguns instantes, parecendo consternados.

"Quem é você?" O anão à frente indagou, mas seu olhar não parecia o de quem se vê diante de um inimigo. Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas e só depois percebeu o porquê do tratamento que recebia. O ferimento de seu braço esquerdo, o mais sério dos dois, voltava a sangrar.

O gêmeo tornou a apertar os lábios juntos, seus olhos escuros passando receosos pelos três estranhos.

"Acho que ele não fala essa língua. Tente outra." Disse o último deles, o dono do burro.

"Ele está falando em _Sindarin_. Todo elfo entende essa língua maldita." Aborreceu-o o segundo.

"Tenta o _Quênya_." Insistiu o outro. "Você sabe um pouco... Vai ver o pequeno fala o _Avarin_... o _Quênya_ todos eles aprendem."

Elrohir encheu o peito, agoniado com a conversa e com o total desconhecimento do que poderia acontecer a partir de então. Estava sentindo o medo crescer dentro de si, mesmo sabendo que não devia permitir que isso acontecesse, mas estava cansado e sua visão escurecia mais do a noite em si já se encarregava de fazer. Tudo o que precisava era ter encontrado alguém naquele momento em que suas forças pareciam impedi-lo de qualquer manobra. Ele fechou os olhos então e quando os abriu percebeu que os três anões estavam agachados diante dele com um ar bastante preocupado. O gêmeo havia escorregado e em seu encosto e caíra sentado.

"Ele não parece bem." O de trás disse e os três se entreolharam, antes do da frente voltar a olhá-lo. No entanto, quando este ergueu uma mão em sua direção Elrohir encolheu-se em um instinto, fazendo-o recuar.

"Nós não vamos machucá-lo, menino." Garantiu o outro, não parecendo, no entanto, muito satisfeito com o ar precavido do gêmeo. "Não compreende o que eu digo? Não entende?" Ele ainda tentou, sem abandonar a língua comum.

Elrohir respirou fundo, sabia da gravidade de sua situação, não podia abusar da sorte. Ele então moveu a mão esquerda devagar, já estava manchada de sangue quando a levantou até a direção do pescoço e fez com ela um breve movimento que os anões pareceram entender, embora tenha despertado neles um inegável estranhamento.

"Não fala? Não pode falar?" Deduziu aquele a sua frente.

"Ora bolas. E desde quando um elfo é mudo?" Desconfiou o dono do burro.

Ele e o que estava a seu lado ainda emitiram outros sons de protesto e inconformismo, antes que aquele que fora chamado de Fesil erguesse uma palma para pedir silêncio aos demais, seus olhos estavam fixos nos do jovem elfo, mas seu olhar era ainda o de preocupação.

"Foi atacado, menino?" Ele quis saber, parecendo realmente tentar entender a situação. Quando Elrohir respirou fundo novamente e apenas assentiu com a cabeça receoso, sua atitude pareceu despertar um sentimento de condolência no anão, que pressionou os lábios, preocupado. "Longe daqui?"

O jovem elfo balançou positivamente a cabeça mais uma vez e o anão voltou-se para os amigos. Eles se entreolharam mais uma vez, e agora até mesmo o aborrecido dono do burro tinha traços de comiseração em seu rosto.

"Perdeu-se dos adultos ou eles morreram no ataque?" Foi ele quem perguntou, recebendo um breve cutucão do anão a seu lado, antes de perceber que talvez tivesse sido direto demais no questionamento.

O rápido empalidecer do jovem elfo só veio comprovar o que temiam ser a verdade dos fatos, por isso Fesil ergueu-se, sem esperar resposta.

"Vamos para perto da fogueira. É arriscado ficarmos aqui." Ele disse e os dois amigos moveram seus corpos robustos, ficando os três lado a lado, enquanto encaravam o que consideravam ser um problema a ser resolvido.

Elrohir retribuiu o olhar com cautela, mas estava satisfeito por sentir que aqueles três estranhos não pareciam ter qualquer má intenção para com ele. Sabia o que devia fazer. Tinha que se levantar como fizera na ocasião de seu encontro com a senhora _adán _e sair dali o quanto antes. O problema era que não sabia se seria capaz de repetir a façanha. _Elbereth, _estava muito cansado.

"Consegue se levantar, rapazinho?" Fesil indagou, oferecendo rapidamente uma mão estendida ao perceber que o jovem elfo tentaria descobrir aquela resposta. Elrohir ergueu-se sem precisar da ajuda, mas fechou os olhos assim que se pôs de pé e voltou a encostar-se na árvore atrás de si. Fesil colocou-se a seu lado, mas não o tocou. Não sabia o quanto o rapaz estava ferido, nem queria despertar nele mais qualquer aflição. Apesar de não ter apreço algum pelo belo povo, lamentava por aquele em questão, pois conhecia os elfos o bastante para saber que aquele era ainda muito jovem, por isso lamentava vê-lo ferido e ignorar qual seria a experiência triste que tivera.

Os outros dois se posicionaram logo a frente dele, como se julgassem que o rapaz fosse cair a qualquer momento, mas Elrohir não o fez. Ele reergueu as pálpebras e respirou fundo, combatendo como podia aquela sensação de mal estar.

Quando Fesil moveu a mão em direção à fogueira, dando a entender o que gostaria que o gêmeo fizesse, Elrohir hesitou, ponderando suas escolhas. Jamais se imaginara em tamanhas encruzilhadas como aquelas em que estivera desde que deixara sua terra.

"Vamos, menino. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal. Vamos para onde há mais luz." Fesil enfim apoiou a mão no ombro do elfo com cuidado e Elrohir viu-se obedecendo devagar, contando os passos que dava, administrando a dor e a tontura que a falta de forças estava lhe despertando, logo estava ajoelhado diante do calor e as mãos de Fesil desatavam as correias de sua bagagem. Elrohir apercebeu-se do movimento e agarrou-se nas alças da mochila. "Não se preocupe. Eu só quero tirar essa bagagem pesada para que possa se sentar, rapaz. Nada que há nela nos interessa."

Elrohir baixou os olhos, envergonhado pelo tom ofendido que fizera despertar naquele estranho. Eles pareciam mesmo dispostos a ajudá-lo, mas o homem no pântano também parecia bastante disposto e ele não podia se arriscar, por isso soltou por vontade própria a bagagem, mas a manteve a seu lado, mesmo quando se sentou com dificuldade no chão.

Os três anões já pareciam ter percebido o porquê de tamanha precaução, pois os olhos deles estavam inegavelmente presos no brilho que escapava indisciplinado através dos panos que o envolviam. Elrohir fechou os olhos, pedindo a _Ilúvatar _que aquele olhar dos estranhos fosse apenas de admiração ou curiosidade e não de cobiça.

Fesil pareceu entender o temor do jovem elfo. Conhecedor da arte da forja, já percebia, pelo brilho do metal e o tamanho da arma, mesmo envolta e disfarçada como estava, que não estava diante de uma espada qualquer.

Não. Aquela devia ser a espada de algum rei. E se o fosse, quem seria aquele rapaz?

"De quem é a arma, menino? É de seu pai?" Ele indagou então e ergueu as duas mãos ao ver o jovem elfo erguer-se em um impulso como se fosse fugir. Na verdade teria feito isso se o mundo não tivesse rodado e ele tornado a cair. Só não se feriu porque o próprio Fesil o acolheu e daí então nada mais fez muito sentido para Elrohir a quem a escuridão enfim abraçou, depois de muitos dias sem qualquer descanso.

&&&

Há muitos quilômetros dali. Elladan entrava sorrateiramente no estábulo de Valfenda. Fora trabalhoso sair da casa maior sem ser visto. Desde a partida de Elrohir e do pai, parecia que todos só tinham olhos para ele. Aquilo era estranho. A mãe conseguira habilmente desvencilhar-se da atenção e indagações, principalmente as de um intrigado matador de Balrogs, no entanto, com o passar dos dias, o caráter dos olhares que tanto ela quanto o filho mais velho recebiam, estava ganhando ares que nenhum dos dois ousava questionar.

A paciência se expirava. Era o que podia ser sentindo em cada canto do lugar. Há tempos a tolerância de todos estava sendo cobrada a extremos e ultimamente, com a suposta viagem, sem data certa de retorno, daquele a quem as pessoas, autorizadas ou não, continuavam a considerar o senhor daquelas terras, pareceu ser o que faltava para que a situação começasse a se tornar insuportável.

Elladan não culpava aqueles de quem recebia olhares questionadores. Ele mesmo gostaria de ter alguém a quem direcionar suas dúvidas, por isso mesmo fazia a loucura que estava fazendo. Não agüentava mais esperar, por mais que confiasse no pai, seu coração pesava-lhe a cada dia, a cada noite mal dormida, a cada imagem que seus sonhos traziam do irmão. Ele tinha que ir atrás de Elrohir, pelo menos era o que seu espírito desesperado lhe gritava a cada segundo.

Aproximou-se então de uma das cocheiras e recebeu um som conhecido seu como saudação. O relinchar do corcel pardo da mãe. Era um animal dócil que atendia pelo nome de _Roquen_ que em _Quênya_ queria dizer "cavaleiro." Ele e o irmão nunca entenderam porque a mãe escolhera tal nome e a resposta da elfa a esse questionamento toda vez que indagada a respeito era apenas um sorriso oferecido de bom grado.

_Roquen_ fora um presente de Celeborn, o próprio pai chegara um dia em Imladris cavalgando-o. O cavalo tinha a crina prateada e além dela, seu brilho e porte em tudo remetiam ao pai de Celebrian. Talvez aquele fosse o motivo do presente. Ninguém nunca soube. Mas o animal tinha de fato o temperamento de seu antigo dono. Era gentil, pacífico, mas invencível em qualquer atividade a qual lhe era destinada.

Elladan esfregou-lhe o focinho com um sorriso triste, ansiando que o bom amigo da mãe fosse tão feliz também em mais aquela empreitada quanto fora nas anteriores, embora bem menos arriscadas.

"_Olá, Roquen."_ Ele disse mentalmente, abrindo a portinhola da cocheira e permitindo que o animal saísse. _"Preciso ir encontrar meu ada e Elrohir. Preciso ajudá-los. Você vem comigo, não é?_"

O cavalo ofereceu mais um relinchar sutil como se de fato tivesse ouvido a pergunta, e isso despertou um sorriso um pouco menos doloroso no gêmeo. Ele voltou-se então para a porta do estábulo para conduzir o amigo, e só então percebeu que havia alguém na passagem.

Era o vulto de Celebrian.

Elladan estremeceu, fechando os olhos diante do que aquela visão lhe inferia. Passara quase uma lua tentando convencer a mãe que poderia voltar a dormir sozinho e, quando enfim conseguira a possibilidade de ter alguns momentos sem que o olhar preocupado dela o estivesse acompanhando, não fora eficiente o bastante.

O gêmeo soltou os ombros então, deveras insatisfeito por ter seu plano desarmado. A idéia de deixar aquela perspectiva para trás e voltar para casa, para aquela espera, o agoniava além do que ele se julgava capaz de suportar. E agora, sem outra saída, ele custava até mesmo a encontrar energia para reabrir os olhos e encarar a verdade que até então vinha tentando negar.

Ele não estava em casa. Estava em uma prisão. Ele e a mãe compartilhavam uma espécie de condenação, muito pior do que a que vinham sofrendo antes do regresso do irmão.

Elladan soltou os ombros, e um desejo imenso de cair naquele chão e nunca mais se mover em direção alguma até que as estrelas se apagassem assolou-o de forma quase cruel. No entanto, quando enfim encontrou forças e coragem para olhar novamente para a mãe, um fato chamou-lhe a atenção. Assim como ele a elfa não trouxera qualquer luz para guiar-lhe o caminho, mesmo em uma noite completamente sem estrelas. Seu vulto só se fez conhecido pelo leve cintilar das poucas lamparinas do pátio.

O jovem elfo pendeu a cabeça em sinal de incompreensão e, como se parecesse esperar por isso, a mãe deu alguns passos, aproximando-se mais da porta.

Foi quando, à luz da frente do estábulo, outro detalhe surpreendeu o filho, amolecendo-lhe os lábios soltos.

Era a primeira vez que a via assim. A mãe não trajava seus belos vestidos e mantos, ela usava túnica e calças como as de um guerreiro, quando baixou o capuz da pesada capa que lhe cobria os ombros, seus cabelos estavam inteiramente trançados, presos no topo da cabeça.

Elladan deu um passo para trás, receoso, como se subitamente estivesse questionando a veracidade da imagem que via e a elfa soltou a mochila que carregava em um dos ombros, dando enfim alguns passos para dentro do estábulo.

Agora na total escuridão de dentro do lugar, seu rosto transformava-se em um borrão. Ela achegou-se em instantes e ajoelhou-se diante do filho, pousando ambas as mãos em seu peito arfante.

O jovem elfo teve um momento de hesitação, mas depois cobriu instintivamente as faces da mãe com ambas as mãos, como se buscasse as respostas das perguntas que não poderia proferir. Ele lhe tocou as linhas de aflição com urgência e se surpreendeu então por perceber-lhe o rosto úmido e preocupado.

Celebrian ainda deixou-se ficar ali, enquanto o filho enxugava-lhe as faces, levando os últimos vestígios de seu pranto, mas não aplacando a série de dúvidas que a moveram até aquele lugar. Sabia que estavam sem tempo, que logo o amanhecer desfavoreceria a saída de ambos. Passara noites em claro lendo e relendo as intenções do filho, imaginando quanto o rapaz ainda resistiria, quanto ela ainda resistiria. Nunca estivera tão dividida em sua vida, mas de algo estava certa, não conseguiria agüentar mais um dia naquela situação.

Pensando nisso ela tomou as mãos do filho nas suas e depositou nelas dois beijos breves.

"_El-nín._" Ela disse e deixou que o sorriso de sempre estivesse presente em seu rosto, enquanto recebia o olhar confuso e angustiado do filho. Pobre Elladan, certa vez o próprio pai revelava o quanto temia por aquela sempre presente disposição que o primogênito tinha em ajudar o irmão, fossem quais fossem os custos. "Sei da dor e do afeto que te movem, _ion-nín, _pois estão aqui em meu peito também. Seu pai vai nos dar a maior repreensão de nossas vidas por isso, não é?" Ela disse forçando um riso travesso, apenas para tentar apagar aquele receio que congelava os traços do filho.

Como resposta, porém, a elfa recebeu um abraço cuja energia jamais se esqueceria. Um abraço forte e intenso que lhe roubou todas as incertezas. Eles eram uma família e uma família continuariam sendo, não importava o que os aguardasse, não importava o que fosse acontecer.


	9. SUPERAÇÃO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem. Acho que, enfim, estou no término dessa jornada junto com o meu elfinho. Há ainda alguns poucos obstáculos, se ele for "bonzinho" e não quiser mais aprontar comigo e fazer o que lhe der na telha.

Gostaria de agradecer muito, mas muito mesmo, pelas reviews que recebi. Estou tento alguns problemas no trabalho, mais um projeto do governo que vem "de cima pra baixo" sem tempo hábil para qualquer coisa e temperado com uma série de exigências de todos os tipos. Meu feriado passado praticamente inexistiu e não creio que vou ter alguma paz até as férias de julho.

Bem, mas não vai ser isso a me conter, sempre há um tempinho aqui e ali. Computadores no banheiro talvez fosse uma boa alternativa hehehe... Mesmo assim, peço desculpas àqueles cujas reviews ainda não respondi. Pretendo fazê-lo o mais rápido possível, espero que essa minha falha não impeça os amigos de deixarem novos comentários.

Espero que gostem do capítulo, _mellyn-nin._ Que ele não tenha ficado muito confuso e que a história faça por si o seu papel.

Beijos.

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XI – SUPERAÇÃO**_

_É corajoso quem teme o que se deve temer, e não teme o que não se deve temer._

Leon Tolstoi

* * *

Se havia algo que Elrohir sempre amara com toda força de seu espírito era o som do correr de um curso d'água. Desde muito pequeno o brilho do sol em qualquer poça no chão parecia encantá-lo. Nas caminhadas de treinamento que fazia com o grupo, era sempre o primeiro a encontrar qualquer veio d'água como se fosse um cão farejador. Elrond chegara a dizer certa vez, que aquele afeto todo parecia uma espécie de herança que o anel do pai, _Vilya_, deixara ao gêmeo.

A água sempre fora bem vinda para ele, e talvez por isso fosse o som dela que o estivesse despertando. No entanto, não era o cursar suave de um veio comum que ele ouvia, era o típico som de pedras açoitadas com exatidão e dureza por uma correnteza em total desassossego. Ele ergueu as pálpebras ao perceber que seu corpo sacudia de uma forma estranha.

"Pare, Glosur! Pare! Ele acordou." O jovem elfo ainda ouviu alguém dizer, antes do pesado som de duas botas ganhando o chão perto dele sobressaltá-lo. Elrohir reconheceu o rosto preocupado de Fesil, mesmo contra a luz, depois sentiu que estava sobre uma espécie de armação de madeira e palha trançada. Quis então mover os braços, mas percebeu que estava amarrado. "Vá com calma, rapaz.! Calma!"

Elrohir ignorou a advertência e não esperou qualquer outra explicação, passando a forçar ainda mais os braços para se libertar.

"Menino idiota! Quer abrir os ferimentos? Aquiete-se ou farei com que meu machado o obrigue a isso!"

Mesmo o som daquela ameaça não pareceu contê-lo e o gêmeo ainda resistiu por um tempo, para só depois, ao notar que de fato a intensidade de sua dor aumentava consideravelmente com a insistência de seus movimentos, concluir que havia verdade nas palavras do anão. Ele parou de se debater e só então, recuperado do susto e passada a sensação do despertar, começou a dar conta da grave situação na qual se encontrava. Os anões o haviam atado a uma maca improvisada cuja extremidade dianteira estava amarrada na montaria de um deles, enquanto a outra era carregada por aquele anão, cujo nome o gêmeo ainda desconhecia.

Fora aprisionado. A conclusão óbvia tomou-lhe a mente e inflou-lhe o peito no mesmo instante, roubando-lhe a cor. Ele tornou a olhar a sua volta, não conseguindo disfarçar a apreensão imensa que o estava assolando. Era um guerreiro, já passara por tanto desde que saíra de sua terra, por que, justamente naquele instante, seu espírito decidira lembrá-lo de que, apesar de tudo, era apenas um menino?

O anão torceu o bigode, em uma insatisfação cujo motivo Elrohir até temia questionar, mas depois ele balançou a cabeça, soltando os ombros com um ruidoso suspiro.

"Escute, rapaz." A voz de outro anão surgiu, o dono do burro, que descia de seu animal com ares de poucos amigos e tom deveras impaciente. "Você desmaiou de cansaço, dor, frio, fome, nós nem sabemos. Então o trouxemos conosco porque não sabíamos o que fazer. Não podíamos simplesmente deixar você em um lugar daqueles. Ficamos tão insatisfeitos com isso quanto dá pra imaginar. Você só fez atrasar nossa jornada. Se esse burro já é lento por conta própria, imagine o passo do infeliz com a desgraça dessa maca amarrada a ele. Pior que isso é que ainda temos que nos revezar carregando a outra parte dessa desgraça."

Elrohir apertou os lábios, sem saber o que deduzir daquelas palavras, principalmente com o inquestionável tom de insatisfação que as cadenciava. Ele estremeceu mais uma vez, depois respirou fundo, tentando se conter.

"Cale a boca, Glosur. Não vê que está assustando o menino?" O terceiro anão, que mantinha a maca erguida, manifestou-se.

"Cale a boca nada! Essa foi a pior viagem que eu já fiz e ainda nem estamos no final dela. Não sei se vocês repararam, mas isso aqui é a baixada do _Baranduin_. Preciso dizer mais? Quer lugar mais aberto que essas porcarias de chapadas? Podemos discutir isso um pouco melhor entre as colinas? Até que estávamos em um passo razoável até esse peste acordar."

"Nada disso. Eu estou querendo parar para comer desde antes de cruzarmos esse maldito rio. Vamos aproveitar que o pequeno acordou e darmos a ele algo para comer também."

Enquanto os dois amigos discutiam Fesil observava ao longe, analisando o território, sentindo as preocupações e seus fundamentos. Ele olhou novamente para o gêmeo, ao perceber que a atenção do jovem elfo estava focada nele e que havia muito receio naquele olhar. O anão encheu o peito. Não podia deixar de sentir pena do rapaz. Sabe-se lá pelo que havia passado e agora acordava assim no meio daquele bando de anões barulhentos, preso e sem poder se comunicar.

"Nós não vamos fazer mal a você. Entende?" Ele disse então e soltou os ombros ao ver o menino engolir em seco, mas assentir com a cabeça. No entanto, o olhar preocupado do pequeno elfo a sua volta fez com o Fesil compreendesse que precisava dar ao menino maior segurança. Ele apontou então para o próprio pônei e Elrohir viu ali o que procurava. "Sua bagagem está em minha montaria. Só mexi nela para conseguir uma outra camisa para você, não mexemos em mais nada."

O gêmeo abriu os olhos ao ver a mochila, mas logo a imagem que procurava surgiu. A espada ainda estava atada a ela, no mesmo lugar. Uma sensação de alívio adormeceu-lhe o corpo então.

"Glosur disse a verdade. Trouxemos você porque temos um prazo a cumprir e não sabíamos o que fazer. Contávamos encontrar algum dos seus na viagem, mas digamos que essa Floresta Velha não é mais lugar de elfos, nem mesmo os silvestres, pelo menos não tivemos tal sorte." Fesil completou, mas dessa vez não tentou ler qualquer resposta no rosto do calado menino, só soltou um suspiro de cansaço e voltou-se para os amigos. "Vamos acampar por sob aqueles arbustos ali. As árvores e aquela pequena depressão nos esconderão um pouco das vistas do caminho. Também estou com fome."

Elrohir não se manifestou, mesmo porque, diante do som de alegria e prazer que os demais anões emitiram, estava mais do que claro o que iam fazer. Ele procurou se acalmar, precisava se concentrar, ganhar forças para escapar deles antes que conseguissem seu intento. Encontrar um outro elfo não era exatamente o que o ajudaria naquela altura do percurso, ele pensava, enquanto o burro e o anão levavam sua maca na direção proposta e ele tentava ler a paisagem.

Glosur dissera a verdade. Aquela era a baixada do _Baranduin_. Ele se lembrava bem da descrição de Erestor e dos desenhos e pinturas dos livros. Ao longe podia ver as colinas e os inúmeros anéis e espinhaços à volta delas. Ele fechou os olhos mais um pouco, estava se sentindo estranho, não sabia se era pelo sacolejo desagradável da maca ou pelo ferimento que não parecia ter melhorado tanto assim, mesmo com o período de sono que não parecia ter sido tão curto, haja vista que já haviam abandonado a Floresta.

Quando o burro virou um pouco para a esquerda, abandonando a estrada, Elrohir teve uma visão melhor do caminho que ainda tinha que seguir. A sinuosa Estrada do Leste... passar pelas Chapadas Brancas, pelas Chapadas Distantes... Chegar até a Colina das Torres... o Golfo de Lune... e o mar... Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio correr-lhe os braços. _Elbereth,_ era um caminho tão longo... Tão longo...

&&&

"Shh, pare de fazer barulho, Glosur. Vai acordar o menino. Ande, vai fumar esse cachimbo em outro lugar."

Um som de protesto surgiu, mas foi engolido. E o barulho abafado do caminhar de duas botas pesadas por um solo arenoso se afastando se seguiu.

"Mas ele precisa acordar, Fesil." Outra voz, em um tom baixo e precavido falou. "Não podemos continuar levando-o assim como se fosse parte da bagagem. Temos que descobrir quem ele é."

"Eu sei."

"Sabe, mas não faz nada. Desde que passamos a ponte ele não acordou mais. Teve até febre um dia desses. Não comeu nada também e já cavalgamos quase uma lua."

"Não exagere, ainda temos dois dias até a próxima lua. O que ganharemos descobrindo quem é ele? Melhor é que durma e não nos dê dores de cabeça. Quando chegarmos à Colina das Torres, com certeza encontraremos alguém dos elfos lá."

"Vai ter que ser. Porque até os portos eu não vou. Já nos desviamos da nossa rota o suficiente. Devíamos ter continuado na estrada."

"Esse atalho é mais curto. Poupamos bastante tempo. Mais alguns dias e pegaremos a principal de novo."

O outro soltou um som de insatisfação. Depois se moveu.

"Quer saber?" Ele disse apanhando o cantil. "Vou ver se faço ele beber um pouco de água pelo menos."

"Isso. Você já conseguiu das outras vezes. Tente de novo."

"Sei... Queria é que o infeliz comesse algo. Está perdendo peso visivelmente."

"Ele não é um porco para abate, Rognus. Pouco importa o peso. Esses elfos se recuperam rápido."

O outro anão soltou mais um som de protesto, depois balançou a cabeça, sentando-se ao lado da maca e olhando para o menino ainda adormecido.

"Podíamos pelo menos soltá-lo."

"Não."

"Por que, Fesil?"

"Só para cuidar dos ferimentos, Rognus. Já combinamos. Ele pode acordar e fugir."

"Ele nem vai poder caminhar se acordar, o coitado."

"Esses elfos são surpreendentes, você não sabe do que estou falando. Vá por mim. Eu conheço essa raça. Eles renascem das próprias cinzas."

Rognus continuou olhando para o amigo, mesmo terminado o relato deste. Depois sacudiu a cabeça.

"E se ele fugisse?"

"Não vai fugir. Está preso."

"Mas e se fugisse? O que temos com isso?"

Fesil não respondeu, limitando-se a se erguer, apenas para sentar-se um pouco mais longe e acender o cachimbo. Seu olhar, no entanto, estava perdido, como se conjeturasse a resposta daquela pergunta particularmente.

"Ele nem precisa fugir, precisa, Fesil?" Rognus insistiu, levantando-se também e agachando-se diante do amigo. "Não estou entendendo. E se ele acordasse e quisesse ir embora? Não é nosso prisioneiro."

"É. Seria uma benção se ele fosse embora." Completou Glosur, entrando na conversa enquanto voltava a se sentar perto da fogueira. "Assim não precisaríamos estender nosso trajeto assim."

"É um menino." Fesil enfim respondeu. "Não pode andar sozinho. Temos que deixá-lo com um responsável por ele."

"Não temos obrigação de pajeá-lo." Opôs-se imediatamente Glosur, parecendo até indignado com o comentário. "Não vamos ganhar nada com isso, vamos?" Ele completou. Porém, diante do estranho silêncio do líder do grupo, os outros dois anões se entreolharam, apercebidos de algo que até então não lhes ocorrera.

"O que tem em mente, Fesil?" Foi Rognus a indagar quase de imediato. "Acha que vão nos dar uma recompensa ou algo assim se encontrarmos a família ou alguém que o conheça?"

Fesil deu de ombros, ainda olhando para o horizonte.

"Tudo é possível."

Glosur olhou o menino com outros olhos, depois a mochila ainda amarrada no pônei de Fesil.

"Mas se a intenção é ganhar algum, Fesil." Ele disse, os olhos ainda presos na arma que resplandecia, mesmo envolta ainda em sua cobertura protetora. "Não seria mais vantajoso se..."

"Ele deve ser alguém importante." Fesil impediu que o amigo revelasse uma idéia sórdida que, por certo, já havia passado pela cabeça de todos eles. "Por isso está com algo de tanto valor. Eu não mexo em armas que não me pertençam, principalmente esta aí... Não sei por que, mas tem algo nela que não me agrada. No entanto, se encontrarmos alguém que conheça o menino, decerto nos recompensará. Ele é filho de alguém importante, eu tenho certeza, e os elfos costumam ser... generosos... quando são bem atendidos e, principalmente, no que concerne às suas crias."

"Bom... Se ele não for generoso podemos fazer com que seja." Glosur comentou então, mas Rognus lhe lançou um olhar inconformado na mesma hora.

"Você não pode mesmo ver um elfo sem querer cortar-lhe o pescoço, Glosur?"

"Eles não são de confiança. Mesmo porque essa história continua não me agradando em nada. Ficamos mudando todos os nossos planos por causa desse menino, baseados em apenas algumas perspectivas que podem nem se concretizar. Afinal, quem me garante que o pai dele não esteja morto lá atrás em algum lugar?"

Elrohir, que até então fingia estar adormecido, não pôde evitar que um temor estranho lhe sacudisse o corpo com aquele comentário. Logo uma mão calosa estava em sua testa, mas ele continuou sua encenação.

"Acordou?" Fesil ergueu-se em um sobressalto.

"Acho que não." Rognus respondeu, mantendo a palma aberta por sobre a testa do rapaz por algum tempo. "Mas está meio febril ainda. Vou ver se consigo fazê-lo tomar um pouco de chá."

"Não dê nada a ele, deixe o corpo do infeliz se virar." Glosur disse como impaciência. "É a droga de um elfo. Os abençoados não sofrem como nós quando envenenados."

"Não sei se é veneno..." Rognus disse, pensativo. "O corte não parecia de uma arma orc."

"Os saqueadores também munem suas armas com veneno." Fesil lembrou com um ar de indignação. "Se a caravana dele foi saqueada é provável que tais ferimentos estejam envenenados."

Rognus balançou tristemente a cabeça, ainda apoiando a mão no rosto do jovem elfo.

"Pode ser, mas acho que tem a ver com o cansaço também, falta de alimentação, ou talvez a própria situação limite na qual está. É só um menino, um menino perdido. Ele precisaria dormir de fato com tranqüilidade, e não nesse sacolejo bendito que estamos impondo ao corpo do pobre. Mesmo adormecido percebo-o sobressaltar-se a cada mudança brusca do território. Além disso, ele precisa se alimentar também. Assim o corpo terá forças para reagir ao que quer que esteja acontecendo."

"Não temos que nos preocupar com ele também." Glosur resmungou por entre os dentes. "Era só o que faltava. Já fizemos demais. Ele que acorde e coma ou morra de vez."

"Não seja cruel. O menino não tem culpa. Ele confiou em nós."

"Confiou... O infeliz tinha alguma opção? Estava sangrando, ferido, sozinho e desarmado, porque duvido que ele consiga erguer aquela espada ali. Que alternativa ele tinha naquele momento em que o trouxemos para perto da fogueira. Sair correndo?"

"Glosur tem razão." Fesil disse, ainda olhando o rosto pálido do jovem elfo. "Deixe que o corpo e o espírito dele se ocupem com esse mal por um tempo, seja ele qual for, assim o teremos sob controle. Quanto menos recuperado ele estiver por enquanto, melhor será para nós. São só mais três dias até a Colina das Torres por esse caminho que estamos fazendo e se o tempo continuar a nosso favor. Amanhã, até o fim da tarde, já teremos alcançado as Chapadas."

"Eu quero voltar para a estrada." Queixou-se Rognus. "Se querem tanto encontrar alguém seria a melhor decisão."

"A estrada não nos garante encontrar quem precisamos. Esse caminho está cheio de saqueadores e estamos na desvantagem com esse peso extra e esse objeto de valor que levamos."

Rognus soltou um abafado som de desabafo, depois se jogou no chão ao lado da maca. Não sabia dizer o motivo, mas discordava inteiramente da atitude do líder de seu grupo.

E foi por esse motivo que, algumas horas depois, assim que Fesil afastou-se para apanhar mais lenha e Glosur se perdeu em seus próprios roncos e outros sons noturnos, o anão apanhou uma tigela do caldo que sobrara na fogueira, ergueu um pouco a maca onde o gêmeo estava e encostou nos lábios dele o líquido ainda morno.

"Vamos lá, rapazinho. Beba a sopa antes que não haja mais tempo. Vamos. Ainda tenho que te dar mais um pouco daquele chá ruim" Ele insistiu, vendo o menino franzir o rosto diante do incômodo que tentava despertá-lo de um sono bastante intranqüilo. "Quer ficar bom, não é? Quer rever seus entes queridos, ser livre, poder caminhar sem estar preso, não quer?" Ele insistiu e seus lábios se ergueram em um pequeno sorriso quando viu os olhos semi-abertos do elfo. O menino ainda estava muito fraco e aquela atitude parecia ser um grande esforço. "Isso mesmo." Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver os lábios do prisioneiro se desprenderem um pouco e ele aceitar a oferta, bebendo a sopa em pequenos goles. "Beba tudo, rapazinho. Tem que se alimentar e ficar bom."

&&&

O cavalo de Elrond descia os suaves declives da longa Estrada do Leste sem grande vigor. Seu cavaleiro passava todos os instantes com os olhos presos ora no horizonte ao longe ora nos pequenos detalhes próximos. Desde que saíra da Floresta Velha não conseguira encontrar mais qualquer vestígio do filho e isso estava criando dentro dele um sentimento de agonia quase incontrolável.

Desaparecera. Elrohir simplesmente desaparecera.

Como aquilo era possível?

Elrond fechou os olhos, buscando não dar ouvidos às palavras que sua consciência e sua lucidez lhe ofereciam como resposta àquela dura indagação.

Não. Ele não o perdera de vez... Elrohir estava vivo. Ele podia senti-lo dentro de seu peito, sentia a presença do filho, sentia o afeto mútuo que trocavam mesmo com todas as intempéries.

Não. Elrohir estava vivo.

Elrond soltou os ombros, diminuindo enfim o passo do animal para oferecer a ele e a si mesmo um pouco de água. Foi quando percebeu que havia por sobre a leve colina na qual estava uma pequena cascata de onde a água caia alguns centímetros, brotando de uma pedra acinzentada. Ele apeou apenas por alguns instantes, próximo a um vidoeiro, e deixou as pernas relaxarem da dura jornada por sobre o cavalo, enquanto reabastecia seus cantis e permitia que o amigo eqüino matasse a sede também.

Depois de algum tempo o animal relinchou, ao perceber o olhar do dono distante e triste e Elrond ofereceu a ele um sorriso breve, passando a mão pela crina escura e encostando brevemente a testa no pescoço do animal.

"Ah, _Durion._ De todas as obras nas quais poderia ter falhado em minha existência, essa seria a mais imperdoável delas. Preciso encontrar meu menino ou não saberei mais o que fazer nessa terra ou em nenhuma outra."

O cavalo voltou a relinchar e Elrond soltou ambos os braços. Não parara há dois dias, nem mesmo para se alimentar e ele percebia que seu bom amigo, apesar de estar entre os mais fortes eqüinos que já havia tido a oportunidade de ter a seus serviços, estava esgotado, assim como ele também.

O curador subiu os olhos pelo caminho que tinha diante de si. A Estrada faria mais alguns zigues-zagues, subindo preguiçosa outras colinas e bancos de terra solta, antes de converter-se em uma trilha entre outras altas árvores.

O anoitecer já transformara tudo em um quase perfeito breu há algumas boas horas.

Não. Não seria sensato continuar por um caminho tão cheio de mistérios. Pelo menos não até que o sol voltasse a sua posição.

Um novo dia. Era do que o curador precisava. Um novo dia e, se o bom _Ilúvatar_ o ajudasse, uma nova esperança.

&&&

Quando Elrohir voltou a si reconheceu o sacolejo de sua maca. Ainda estava em jornada. Ele arriscou-se então a abrir os olhos alguns centímetros, apenas para tentar descobrir onde estava. Seu corpo doía mais a cada dia, talvez devido à posição constante na qual estava, a ausência de qualquer exercício, ou talvez pela seqüela da estranha febre que tivera.

Seus braços ainda estavam feridos. Podia sentir a dor sob as bandagens. Ele estava demorando a se recuperar e isso não era um bom sinal. Seu coração já se afligia com a situação na qual estava e por não ter uma noção específica de quem eram esses anões que o mantinham preso.

Essa era a pior parte do problema. Rognus tinha se mostrado cordial por diversas vezes, oferecendo-lhe medicamento, água e alimentação quando os outros não estavam vendo e libertando-o das amarras sempre que podia. No entanto, o fato do anão continuar a oferecer tal ajuda sempre nos momentos de ausência dos companheiros, além de insistir para que ele fingisse sempre estar dormindo na presença deles o estava preocupando. Elrohir acatava os conselhos, questionando-se sobre seus motivos, mas não chegando a qualquer conclusão efetiva.

O gêmeo moveu levemente as pupilas e, ao ver que era Rognus que levava a maca, arriscou-se a ao menos tentar descobrir que lugar percorriam. Estavam em terras abertas. Onde seria? Era um caminho menos íngreme, mas que começava a descer suavemente, indo em direção a oeste. Elrohir enfim descobriu onde estava.

Eram as Chapadas. As Chapadas Brancas.

As montarias dos anões caminhavam lentamente ao sul das colinas mais altas, virando cada vez mais em direção ao nascer do sol. Além das Chapadas já se viam terras estranhas, sem qualquer resquício de habitação, terras baixas cobertas de capim bem verde, onde um inexplicável sentimento parecia habitar.

Elrohir piscou algumas vezes, não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquela paisagem. O dia estava frio, mas elas por si só pareciam emanar uma agradável sensação de calor... algo a ver com... liberdade...

&&&

E a liberdade veio da forma que ele menos esperava. Fora para ele apenas após um breve fechar de olhos, mas agora percebia que talvez não tivesse sido tão breve assim. Elrohir despertou com um súbito sacudir em sua maca, então a sentiu tombar no chão e o rosto circunspeto de Rognus surgiu diante dele.

"Fuja, menino!" Foram suas palavras, antes dele cortar rapidamente as cordas que o prendiam e sair de suas vistas sem maiores esclarecimentos.

Na verdade, maiores esclarecimentos fizeram-se completamente desnecessários, principalmente quando o gêmeo percebeu para onde corria o anão. A alguns poucos metros, o pequeno grupo era atacado por um outro com praticamente o triplo dos integrantes. Seres abomináveis que o gêmeo conhecia muito bem.

"_Orcs."_

Não houve sequer hesitação. E qualquer mal que pudesse estar assolando o jovem elfo, de repente pareceu ser de quase nenhuma importância, pois o gêmeo colocou-se em pé no mesmo instante e, até para a sua própria surpresa, ignorou o conselho de Rognus e atirou-se na batalha desigual com uma gana de guerreiro, que no futuro viria a ser sua marca registrada.

Até os anões não acreditaram no que viram.

Nem os orcs acreditaram no que viram.

"Ele nem tem força para erguer aquela espada." Cuspia com ironia Glosur com as costas coladas às de Fesil. "Nunca mais afirmarei nada sobre elfos. Nada mesmo!"

"Eu disse que ele não era um elfo qualquer." Resmungou o outro, igualmente perplexo com a cena que via pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto ele e o amigo travavam sua batalha pessoal, tentando conter o avanço de seis criaturas que gritavam e blasfemavam contra eles.

O primeiro inimigo a conhecer o valor da arma que Elrohir reforjara nem soube bem o que o atingiu. Ele estava ocupado demais buscando derrotar, junto com mais outros quatro orcs, um anão ensandecido que simplesmente não queria cooperar. Rognus viu a cabeça de um dos algozes voar longe, bem no momento em que a espada deste vinha em direção a seu peito. Ele ainda teve um instante para admirar-se com a imagem que surgiu por trás do orc quando este foi ao chão, mas logo não houve tempo para mais nada, pois os inimigos eram tantos que, aos olhos dos anões, pareciam estar se multiplicando.

Elrohir também não parecia preocupado em julgar a capacidade de batalha de seus companheiros, muito menos ponderar sobre seus próprios esforços e dores. Ele apenas girava com surpreendente destreza a longa e pesada espada, decepando membros e criando imagens que, na certa, não seriam recordações agradáveis no futuro. Quando o grito de Glosur chegou a seus ouvidos, foi do gêmeo o derradeiro golpe que levou ao chão o corpo do último adversário que ameaçava o anão, fazendo a cabeça do orc voar a metros de distância.

Restou a imagem de quatro guerreiros exaustos, rodeados por uma quantidade impressionante de corpos inimigos. Os três anões enfim se olharam, após assegurarem-se que o perigo havia passado. Glosur tinha um corte extenso no braço, ao qual segurava com uma expressão de dor. Rognus não parecia ferido, no entanto era o mais exaurido deles, curvado agora, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Fesil parecia ser o menos abalado fisicamente, e era também o único que não baixara de imediato o machado, olhando ainda a sua volta como um cão acuado. Custou algum tempo até que ele o fizesse, já para encontrar Rognus acudindo o amigo ferido.

"Seres malditos e asquerosos!" Ele disse, olhando, ainda arfante, a pilha de corpos a sua volta. A quantidade deles era tão grande que, mesmo caídos e imóveis, eram de difícil contagem. Custava a crer que haviam sido capazes de vencê-los em número tão reduzido. Na verdade, não teriam tido tamanho êxito com o mínimo de danos físicos como tiveram sem a ajuda inesperada, porém providencial, que surgira em socorro deles. Só agora a imagem inacreditável daquele menino elfo, brandindo uma espada quase de seu próprio tamanho, pôde despertar nele o estarrecimento que, com certeza, os demais anões também compartilhavam.

"Cadê ele?" A voz surpresa de Rognus o trouxe de volta e ele se voltou para a imagem do preocupado amigo, que olhava para todos os lados. Fesil fez o mesmo, descobrindo o porquê do contundente questionamento. O pequeno e aparentemente frágil menino elfo, ferido, portando uma arma enorme e pesada, havia desaparecido.

&&&

Enquanto o valente Elrohir buscava, a todo custo, continuar sua jornada, munido apenas da espada enegrecida com o sangue inimigo, _Roquen_ mostrava a sua senhora o valor do presente que esta ganhara. Ele transpunha obstáculos que nem mesmo o forte corcel do senhor de Imladris fora capaz de fazer com a mesma velocidade. Celebrian enlaçava os finos dedos na crina prateada, enquanto sentia as mãos de Elladan em sua cintura. Vez por outra ela fazia ao filho alguns gracejos, apenas para senti-lo sorrir. Era naquele momento difícil que vivia que o voto de silêncio dos irmãos mais a incomodava, por isso mesmo ela o provocava sempre que podia, não apenas porque era delicioso vê-lo sorrir, mas também porque, ao fazê-lo, conseguia a sorte de, às vezes, roubar-lhe algum som.

Cruzavam agora o pesaroso Pântano dos Mosquitos, passando pela neblina e nuvens de insetos encolhidos por sob os pesados mantos, mas sem conter seu passo que, de tão apressado e decidido, impediu-os de ver a cena triste que aquelas águas escuras já encobriam. Mais uma vez o corpo do algoz que se convertera na primeira vítima da espada reforjada pelas mãos do próximo guerreiro, ficara para trás sem socorro.

Havia três dias que cavalgavam sem qualquer descanso, por isso Celebrian decidiu parar por sob as árvores amigas da Floresta Velha. Estavam cansados, mas ainda assim Elladan dispôs-se a fazer uma fogueira sem mesmo que a mãe lhe pedisse. A elfa admirava-se a cada dia com a destreza que o primogênito demonstrava. Era uma lástima serem aquelas circunstâncias difíceis a lhe mostrarem as habilidades do filho. Ela virou-se então para apanhar a bagagem na montaria e aproveitou para tentar ler os sinais da floresta.

Já quase anoitecia, e as folhas acobreadas do início do inverno perdiam gradativamente o tom, conforme o sol lhes privava de seus últimos raios. Celebrian suspirou, enquanto deixava o olhar se perder naquela paisagem de cores diversas, lembrando-se que fora num lugar como aquele que vira Elrond pela primeira vez.

Depois da libertação de Eriador, Galadriel, que havia se apartado do esposo, a quem destino envolvera em importantes conflitos, sentiu que o desejo do mar se tornara forte demais nela e decidiu viver perto do mar. Ela passou de novo através de Moria com a filha e chegou a Imladris, à procura de Celeborn. Elrond viera receber a comitiva que as trouxera e aquela fora a primeira impressão que Celebrian tivera dele. Um lorde elfo em vestes de guerreiro, tão silencioso e altivo em seu cavalo negro que a elfa chegou a se questionar se ele era de fato real ou apenas uma imagem de seus sonhos.

_Elbereth,_ ele era o mais intrigante de todos os elfos que ela já vira e fora uma luta bastante árdua não demonstrar o que seu coração subitamente descompassado a estava fazendo sentir. Havia algo nele, algo inexplicavelmente mágico que a fazia desejar ler-lhe todas as entrelinhas, descobrir-lhe todas as dores, todos os segredos, todos os desejos. A princípio ela até tentara recompor-se, mas em instantes seus olhos voltavam a traí-la, tomando, desobedientes, o rumo daquele cavaleiro misterioso.

A elfa sorriu, lembrando-se que ficara tão encantada que mal conseguira saudar o pai que há tanto tempo não via. No entanto, o senhor de Imladris limitara-se a oferecer a ela uma gentil, porém distante, saudação quando apresentados, o que a entristecera mais do que gostaria de admitir na época. Mais tarde, entretanto, Elrond assegurou-lhe que o sentimento fora mútuo, e que apenas a discrição e o receio de qualquer ofensa ou mal-entendidos o levaram a esconder o que sentia.

Celebrian ergueu a mão direita, segurando, instintivamente o broche que usava para manter a capa sobre as costas. Era o símbolo de _Imladris_, de uma terra da qual nem Elrond, nem ela, eram mais senhores. Muita coisa havia mudado e a ela só restava lamentar o que tivera que ficar para trás, sentir pelas perdas, mas buscar, como sempre fizera, seguir o rumo que seu coração lhe determinava.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro. A mata escurecia rapidamente e a elfa ainda estava indecisa se deveriam ficar em solo ou construir um _talan._ Tudo parecia ser indecisão nos últimos dias daquela jornada, conforme os poucos sinais que encontravam mostravam-se reveladores de quase coisa alguma. Ela se voltou, pensando em indagar a opinião do filho, mas quando buscou por ele, teve um sobressalto. O rapaz não estava na pequena clareira na qual decidiram acampar.

"Elladan?" Chamou, primeiro em tom baixo, depois mais alto. "Elladan!"

A ausência de qualquer resposta não foi acalentadora, fazendo apenas com que a elfa se apavorasse, sacando a espada imediatamente, dando mais alguns passos pela clareira com olhos atentos, mas o coração acelerado.

"Elladan!... Elladan!... Elladan!" Ela ainda chamou outras vezes e já ia entrar na mata quando a figura do filho surgiu detrás de um velho carvalho, roubando dela um sonoro suspiro de alívio. "Elladan! Onde, por _Varda_ e todas as estrelas no céu, você estava, elfinho? Como desaparece assim sem me avisar? Onde foi? Quer parar meu coração?" Ela explodiu em tom agoniado, ainda com a espada erguida. Perceber que o menino portava seu arco a alertou ainda mais. "Por que está armado? O que aconteceu?"

Elladan, que arredondara os olhos diante do tom austero da mãe, ainda ficou petrificado por mais alguns minutos, jamais recebera uma advertência dessas dela, na verdade jamais a ouvira falar naquele tom com ninguém antes. Ele então ergueu a presa que acabara de capturar na mata. Vira a lebre correr e apressara-se em buscar uma forma de apanhá-la. Nem percebera que a mãe não vira seu afastamento.

Celebrian olhou para o animal, a flecha do filho ainda presa neste, depois se voltou para o rapaz, cujo rosto guardava agora ares de desculpa e arrependimento. Mesmo assim a elfa ainda custou alguns bons instantes para, em sua agonia, despertada por muitos porquês que não apenas aquele, entender a situação. Ela soltou, enfim, os braços, a espada ainda na mão direita.

"Ai, _El-nín_... Não suma mais desse jeito sem que eu veja onde está indo, certo?" Disse então, e seu tom natural fez com que o filho também soltasse os ombros, igualmente aliviado. Ele se aproximou, ainda com um pedido de desculpas estampado no rosto e Celebrian acariciou-lhe brandamente os cabelos, tentando compensar o rompante que tivera com seu sorriso de mãe. "Vamos ter carne hoje é, caçadorzinho?" Provocou.

Elladan sorriu timidamente, depois estendeu a presa, a qual a mãe aceitou de bom grado, guardando a espada em seguida e puxando a faca que carregava na bota. Eles se sentaram diante da fogueira recém acesa e a elfa pôs-se a limpar o que seria o jantar de ambos. Enquanto o fazia, entretanto, seus olhos voltavam-se várias vezes para o filho. O jovem elfo continuava a fazer o que vinha fazendo desde que saíram de Imladris, em qualquer oportunidade de silêncio intenso ele se concentrava como estava agora. Celebrian se perguntava pelo que os instintos do filho procuravam. A princípio julgara que o rapaz estivesse tentando captar algum som ao longe, mas depois começou a desconfiar que Elladan buscava pelo irmão de um modo diferente da mãe.

Eram gêmeos e tinham uma ligação que até mesmo para Elrond, que também tivera seu igual, às vezes parecia difícil de compreender.

Logo, porém, os olhos do menino estavam novamente focados e havia neles o explícito desapontamento de mais uma tentativa frustrada.

Celebrian suspirou com a tristeza do filho. Apesar de estarem vencendo os quilômetros daquela jornada quase em um terço do tempo que uma caravana levaria, ela entendia a preocupação extrema do rapaz. Estavam em um jogo com riscos incalculáveis, riscos que ela nem sequer queria cogitar, mas que pareciam assombrar dia a dia o preocupado primogênito. Ela apertou os lábios, pensando em como conseguiria consolar o rapaz, uma vez que ela mesma tinha um coração apertadíssimo dentro do peito.

"Quer que eu lhe conte uma história?" Ela indagou, tentando resgatar o filho dos pensamentos dolorosos que pareciam aprisioná-lo.

Elladan levantou os olhos tristes, mas assentiu com um movimento breve de cabeça, embora não parecesse muito empolgado a ouvir qualquer história. Mesmo assim Celebrian sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um ar de mistério.

"Essa é uma história especial, sabia? Uma história verdadeira sobre você e seu irmão que nunca contamos a ninguém. Apenas eu, seu pai e Idhrenniel a conhecemos." Ela comentou e seu sorriso se alargou ao perceber o filho envergar as sobrancelhas em um súbito interesse. "Muito bem então. Existe um fato no qual todos em Imladris acreditam, mas que não é verdade." Ela começou. "Todos pensam que as únicas pessoas a quem seu irmão e você nunca conseguiram enganar fomos seu pai e eu."

Dessa vez Elladan envergou ainda mais o cenho, tombando a cabeça de lado como quem não compreende bem do que a mãe estava falando.

"É elfinho. Ninguém os distingue. Em _Imladris_ acho que não há quem já não os tenha confundido, não é fato?"

Elladan assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sem entender.

"Bem, uma vez eu e seu pai também fomos iludidos por vocês dois. Quer saber como?"

O rosto do gêmeo foi tomado por uma expressão mista de descrença e desconfiança, nunca o pai ou a mãe haviam tido qualquer dúvida em relação a eles e não faltaram vezes nas quais Elrohir tentara enganá-los. Mesmo durante o voto de silêncio de ambos, excetuando quando a mãe o vira de muito longe ocupando o lugar de Elrohir no campo de treinos, nem ela, nem o pai, jamais tiveram qualquer problema para distingui-los.

"Quer saber?" A mãe ainda insistiu e Elladan acabou por assentir com a cabeça, não conseguindo esconder a curiosidade que aquela história agora lhe despertava.

Celebrian sorriu satisfeita, enchendo o peito de ar, os olhos já focados em algumas cenas de um passado distante...

_

* * *

O compassado bater na porta do gabinete despertou Elrond de seus devaneios. Ele tinha mapas e outros papéis interessantes para avaliar, material recém-chegado trazido por uma caravana, acolhida por eles durante um tempo. No entanto, nada naquele dia estava conseguindo prender sua atenção e ele não sabia ao certo dizer o porquê._

"_Entre, por favor." Ele autorizou, com os olhos ainda fixos naquelas idéias e desenhos._

_E o porquê, que não saia de sua mente há mais tempo do que qualquer outra idéia esteve, surgiu por detrás daquela grande porta de madeira entalhada._

"_Olá, senhor sempre ocupado." Uma voz doce que movia seu mundo há mais de um século soou, antes de uma barriga bastante redonda escondida em um largo vestido estampado surgir à porta. "Posso interromper por um cantar?"_

_Elrond ergueu-se com um sorriso. Mas impediu-se de ir ao encontro da esposa. Da distância que estava tinha um privilégio que jamais sonhara ter um dia. O de ver Celebrian, ainda mais bela, carregando o filho que conceberam e pelo qual esperavam com intensa ansiedade._

_E a imagem fez o mesmo que vinha fazendo desde aquele ventre começara a ganhar os moldes da maternidade._

_Deixou-o sem palavras..._

"_Elrond? Posso entrar?" A elfa indagou então, diante do silêncio e do olhar contemplativo que o esposo lhe lançava. Ela sorriu, percebendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas como quem acorda de um sonho bom._

"_Já está dentro, amada minha." Ele disse, pousando a mão no peito. "Aqui dentro."_

_O sorriso da elfa transformou-se em uma risada adorável e ela balançou a cabeça._

"_Incorrigível." Brincou, aproximando-se em seu longo vestido. Elrond deu a volta na mesa para encontrá-la._

"_E apaixonado, sempre." Ele aproveitou sua deixa na brincadeira que faziam._

"_Por isso dou graças, sempre." Celebrian completou, aninhando-se nos braços do marido._

_Ficaram um instante assim, em silêncio. Até que ela afastou-se um pouco e o lorde elfo apontou-lhe um lugar no divã._

"_Está muito ocupado, querido? Não queria afastá-lo de assuntos muito importantes."_

_Elrond apenas balançou a cabeça, segurando-lhe a mão para oferecer equilíbrio enquanto ela se sentava com seu peso extra._

"_Vocês estão no topo de qualquer lista de prioridades que eu tenha." Ele disse paciente, sentando-se ao lado da elfa. "Como se sente?"_

"_Bem. Nosso elfinho não está tão disposto a peraltices hoje." A elfa comentou em tom divertido. Ela costumava brincar diversas vezes dizendo que, desde que o bebê descobrira que podia se movimentar dentro dela, aquilo parecia ser tudo o que ele mais gostava de fazer. "Está tão quietinho que estou ficando desconfiada."_

_Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas com o comentário, pousando a mão no ventre da esposa._

"_Por que diz isso, Estrela. Sente algo diferente?"_

"_Sim. Sim." Ela disse, bastante séria agora e Elrond empalideceu._

"_Como assim? Está sentindo algo de fato, Estrela?" Ele achegou-se mais, concentrando seus dons de curador nas mãos que tocavam agora toda a barriga da elfa e Celebrian ainda manteve a máscara de seriedade na qual se escondia por mais algum tempo, apenas para provocar o marido, depois sorriu._

"_Acho que o nosso elfinho vai dormir fora essa noite." Ela observou e aguardou em silêncio, enquanto percebia o marido ainda ficar um tempo a mais fazendo suas checagens habituais de curador, como se não a tivesse ouvido. Enfim a compreensão exata daquela frase pareceu tocar os ouvidos dele._

"_Disse que o bebê nascerá hoje?" Elrond indagou incrédulo e o ligeiro assentir da esposa atirou-o em um estado de extrema confusão. Aquilo não era possível. O prazo nem estava próximo do término. Restava quase uma estação para a data prevista. "Estrela, estamos ainda bastante distantes do fim da primavera."_

"_Eu sei." Celebrian disse paciente, as mãos deslizando pelo ventre enorme. "Mas será que ele sabe disso?"_

_Elrond soltou um abafado suspiro, depois voltou a balançar a cabeça, as mãos próximas as da elfa, repetindo a mesma checagem que ela. Não parecia haver nada de errado, nem qualquer indicação de que o acontecimento referido fosse de fato ocorrer agora. Mesmo porque se o bebê estivesse para nascer ele sentiria, não só como pai, mas também como curador. Já recebera muitas crianças em suas mãos, era experiente, não poderia estar errado justamente agora._

"_Deve estar enganada, amada minha. Seus pais nem estão aqui. Lembra-se que disseram que viriam um tempo antes do nascimento?"_

"_Pois é." Celebrian respondeu pensativa, ainda alisando a barriga, depois soltou um riso contido. "Eles vão ficar bastante decepcionados."_

_Elrond torceu os lábios, incapaz de acompanhar o espírito que a esposa queria dar àquela questão e tremendamente incomodado com a naturalidade com que ela tratava o assunto. Seu olhar clínico deixou então de analisar o bebê que aquele ventre continha para ater-se a elfa. Ocorria-lhe agora que Celebrian pudesse estar confusa, talvez devido ao estado no qual estava, à distância dos pais, cujas visitas eram cada vez menos freqüentes. Quem sabe ele mesmo não oferecesse a ela ultimamente a atenção necessária e por isso a elfa estivesse criando aquela ilusão dentro de si, como uma espécie de válvula de escape ou, inconscientemente, um modo de conseguir mais atenção do esposo._

"_O que acha de darmos uma volta no jardim?" Ofereceu, então, analisando a reação que sua proposta despertaria. "Talvez ao ar livre suas sensações diminuam e você perceba tratar-se apenas de uma impressão precipitada."_

_Celebrian ergueu as sobrancelhas claras e finas, ainda acariciando o ventre, depois deu de ombros._

"_Caminhar a seu lado no jardim sempre foi meu passatempo favorito." Ela comentou, ainda sem erguer os olhos, parecia de fato concentrada na análise que fazia. _

"_Então?" Elrond levantou-lhe o queixo, para que olhasse para ele. "Há tempo ainda para que nosso filho ganhe lugar no berço que lhe demos, não há?"_

_A resposta para aquela indagação, porém, não foi a que o curador esperava, muito pelo contrário, ela se resumiu àquele mesmo pequeno sorriso, que a elfa parecia reservar a ele e cujo significado Elrond nunca soubera decifrar com precisão._

"_Quem sabe..." Celebrian disse enfim, em tom bem pouco convincente. "Mesmo porque tudo o que esse elfinho faz é me enganar desde que usou o seu pesinho para chutar as minhas costelas. Então tudo é possível." Completou mas o esposo não sorriu, mesmo percebendo o tom apaziguador daquela voz ele estava deveras preocupado. Sua atenção voltou ao ventre dela. _

_Elrond respirou profundamente. Mesmo procurando agora se concentrar na mãe e não na criança, não conseguia. Aquele era o bebê mais forte que ele já vira. Tudo nele emanava uma estranha perfeição. Tudo nele era poder, era energia. Mesmo Idhrenniel mostrava-se confusa em relação às sensações que tinha quanto ao filho do casal. O fato de Galadriel e Celeborn insistirem que estariam presentes na data do nascimento também o estava intrigando._

"_Vai chamar Idhrenniel para estar conosco, hervenn-nín?" A voz da esposa o despertou e ele voltou a olhá-la._

"_Quando? Na hora do nascimento?"_

"_Sim, querido."_

"_Com certeza, amada minha. Idhrenniel também é bastante experiente nessa área e você mesma manifestou seu desejo de tê-la a seu lado, não foi, Estrela?"_

"_Sim, foi." Celebrian ofereceu outro sorriso angelical que Elrond não compreendeu, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então?"_

"_Então?" Elrond repetiu confuso._

"_Vamos?"_

"_Aonde, Estrela? Ao jardim?"_

"_O jardim não seria um lugar apropriado para nosso filho vir ao mundo, seria, meleth-nín?"_

_Aquele novo comentário apanhou Elrond com os lábios ainda soltos e, mesmo em tom jocoso, as palavras fizeram com que um sentimento de agonia começasse a tomar o curador, que não compreendia a insistência inexplicável da elfa. Ele ainda levou mais alguns segundos para voltar a controlar-se e endurecer o queixo. Depois tornou a olhar para a mão que apoiava no ventre da esposa, ainda mais confuso._

"_Estrela, não pode ser hoje." Ele disse, tentando permanecer em seu tom pacato._

"_Não diga isso a mim, querido."_

_E enfim findaram-se os resquícios de paciência do lorde elfo e Elrond enervou-se como há muito não se enervara na vida. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para a esposa como um pai que encara uma criança impertinente._

"_Estrela. Se for uma brincadeira o que está fazendo comigo, peço-lhe a gentileza de dar um fim a ela agora. Já estou nos meus limites, amada minha."_

_Dessa vez Celebrian não sorriu, mas as acusadoras entrelinhas do pedido do esposo também não a incomodaram. Só agora ela percebia que a angústia e a incompreensão que via no olhar dele eram genuínas. Ela apertou os lábios e sua próxima resposta não foi temperada por humor ou brincadeira alguma._

"_O bebê virá ao mundo hoje. Como mãe só posso saber que virá. Talvez você devesse deixar de pensar na questão como um curador e analisá-la como pai. Qualquer elfo acreditaria em sua esposa se ela lhe dissesse o que estou lhe dizendo agora."_

_Elrond silenciou-se, abatido em cheio pelo sincero comentário da esposa e só não a julgou magoada porque, logo após o término da frase, a elfa voltou a oferecer-lhe o mesmo sorriso assegurador que vinha oferecendo._

"_É o nosso bebê, meleth-nín. Estará em seus braços hoje. Não está feliz com isso?"_

_O curador ainda tentou, mas a incredulidade persistiu em lhe marcar o rosto, por isso tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi mover sutilmente a cabeça em uma negativa que chegava a doer e que parecia dizer por si só: Por que Celebrian continuava insistindo naquilo? Estaria ele tão enganado assim? E se estivesse, por que estava? Por que o bebê nasceria tão antes do esperado, violando todas as regras em um ato completamente inédito até então? Por que ele? Por que logo seu filho?_

"_Elrond?" Celebrian pousou a mão no rosto do marido e ele a olhou por um instante, depois balançou com mais força a cabeça, parecendo ainda inconformado._

"_Pelos Valar, Estrela. Acha que devo mudar de ocupação?" Ele indagou com um forte suspiro._

"_Como assim?"_

_Elrond tentou responder de imediato, mas mesmo com os lábios descolados as palavras não se encaixavam, não encontravam o caminho certo. Ele por fim soltou os ombros, esvaziando o peito em um sinal de desistência._

"_Eu... Não sinto nada..." Admitiu por fim. "Não compreendo... Como isso é possível? Não sinto que o bebê nascerá hoje."_

"_Talvez seja porque não há nenhuma força o movendo a fazê-lo e ele esteja querendo vir ao mundo por vontade própria e ao seu próprio tempo." Celebrian teorizou com um sorriso natural, o que pareceria ser até também natural, se não fosse contra uma série de regras que Elrond já conhecia de cor._

"_Isso não faz sentido, Estrela."_

"_Por que não? Estamos longe ainda da data prevista, não estamos?"_

"_Sim. Com o prazo que temos, ele só nasceria se fosse um numenoriano e não um elfo."_

"_Mas ele é meio adán, você mesmo já percebeu isso. E continuará sendo pelo menos até que escolha o contrário como você fez, não é?"_

"_Sim... mas..." Elrond concordou, enquanto buscava arduamente uma explicação que o convencesse mais do que aquela. "Conosco não foi assim... comigo e Elros..."_

"_Talvez porque fossem gêmeos e não um bebezinho só, mas bastante forte como esse nosso aqui." Ela disse e diante do silêncio do marido, respirou fundo, parecendo decidida a deixar de lado aquela conversa. Então, jogou o corpo para frente, como quem quer erguer-se. _

_Elrond ajudou-a a se levantar, ainda bastante intrigado com aquele fato estranho para o qual seus anos incontáveis de experiência pareciam ser inúteis. Logo a mão da esposa estava novamente em seu rosto e ele se viu espelhado em um esperançoso e confiante par de olhos claros. _

"_Vamos, hervenn-nín. Amanhã seremos ada e nana para alguém nessa bela terra que você idealizou e protegeu. Amanhã seremos uma família completa."_

* * *

"E foi assim que seu irmão e você nos passaram a perna. Acho que essa foi a maior peça que já pregaram em alguém, não foi?" Celebrian completou, com um sorriso largo diante do atônito filho mais velho.

Elladan tinha a boca completamente aberta de espanto e surpresa e assim ficou até que a própria mãe pousou o indicador por sobre seu queixo forçando-o a fechá-la.

"Então. Gostou da história? Era um segredo nosso, mas como te contei, autorizo-o a contá-la a seu irmão quando o encontrarmos, mas apenas a ele, está bem? Seu pai ficaria deveras constrangido por ter que admitir que se enganara de forma tão absurda em um diagnóstico assim, sem contar em outro detalhe bem mais óbvio. Idhrenniel também passou dias inconformada. Ela ficou tão embasbacada quando viu vocês dois que chegou a dizer que vocês eram de fato um só e que se dividiram apenas para nascer." Completou por fim a elfa, depois soltou uma risada tão convincente que praticamente obrigou o filho a acompanhá-la.

Elladan sorria agora, sentindo uma saborosa satisfação por ter ouvido aquela história de sua própria vida, que até então era um segredo. Por que será que seus pais nunca lhes haviam contado isso?

A resposta àquela pergunta estava há muitos quilômetros dali. Ela residia em um detalhe final daquela história, o qual Celebrian propositalmente absteve-se de contar, e não pretendia fazê-lo jamais. No entanto, era justamente tal detalhe que sempre incomodara a mente de um pai, ainda mais agora, quando este já chegava, bastante angustiado, quase ao término de sua jornada, sem ter encontrado qualquer vestígio do filho.

O cavalo de Elrond parou quando a estrada alcançou o cume da Colina das Torres. A oeste uma imagem das mais belas, infelizmente se convertia para ele no mais terrível pesadelo: as águas do Golfo de Lune, claramente visíveis no horizonte.


	10. O POVO DOS PORTOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Este era para ser o penúltimo capítulo dessa história, mas um certo elfinho pareceu querer fazer de sua aventura uma seleção de eventos a serem resolvidos e para os quais essa simples autora aqui vai precisar de um pouco mais de páginas, mesmo porque ainda estou lutando para dividir os capítulos em partes de não mais de 15 páginas.

Peço também desculpas pelos erros. Acabo sempre por escrever meus capítulos nos mais inusitados lugares e por fim os passo para o computador com uma gana que me impede de ver todos os absurdos que digitei. Correções e observações sobre os meus delírios são bem vindas, _mellyn-nín_.

Quero ressaltar que idealizei a cidade dos portos baseando-me em um artigo que li e do qual gostei muito. Senti-me dividida a princípio, mas por fim optei por retratar os elfos do porto como vejo os demais, como pessoas normais e não seres etéreos que parecem não necessitar de praticamente nada para levarem a vida. Espero não ofender ninguém com essa visão. Deixo aqui a recomendação do ótimo texto de Michael Martinez, chamado _A vida em uma cidade pesqueira élfica, _de 12 de maio de 2001, publicado nas páginas da Dúvendor.

Muito obrigada aos que ainda estão acompanhando. Espero que gostem dessa etapa da aventura do nosso complicado Elrohir.

Mil beijos

Sadie

PS: Aos que esperam as atualizações de Destino peço paciência. Estou com três capítulos prontos também que vão ao ar assim que eu conseguir fazer alguns ajustes, bem como o novo capítulo de Significado das Trevas. Só preciso digitar tudo... Mas eu arrumo um tempo também para isso, podem acreditar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPÍTULO X – O POVO DOS PORTOS**_

_"Os grandes navegadores devem sua reputação aos temporais e tempestades. "_

Epicuro

* * *

Ao longe o Golfo de _Lune_ era anil. Um espelho de águas cristalinas que refletia o céu acima em uma das mais exuberantes paisagens da Terra-média. Ele partia a cordilheira rochosa a oeste de _Eriador_ largamente, em margens verdes que ganharam tais silhuetas nos primeiros sons da Segunda Era, depois da água ter invadido o que até então não lhe pertencia e levado consigo paisagens que nunca seriam esquecidas.

_Beleriand _ficara submersa, a Guerra da Ira chegara ao fim, as Montanhas Azuis haviam sido separadas ao meio, o rio perdera seu rumo e a água ocupara seu novo berço natural.

Surgiu então uma larga enseada, na qual os olhos do povo Eldar viram enfim mais esperança do que a transformação inesperada do cenário até então lhes propiciara, e de suas mãos surgiram então, a cada lado das duas margens locais, chamadas de _Forlond_ e _Harlond_, o abrigo para muitos navios.

Ergueu-se então uma verdadeira cidade, com altas torres abobadadas, faróis e construções de ambos os lados da reentrância natural. Este conjunto arquitetônico primoroso viria a corresponder, mais tarde, à última visão da Terra-média para os membros do belo povo, quando o desejo de partir superasse qualquer outro.

_Mithlond, _eles a chamavam. Os Portos Cinzentos.

Do topo da colina próxima, a impressão dos que vinham das Torres Brancas a leste era de que a cidade portuária parecia dourada, pois o sol por vezes a acalentava com carinho, fazendo com que a imagem do local ganhasse a plenitude que os olhos cansados dos viajantes ansiavam ver no término de uma árdua jornada.

Para Elrond, infelizmente aquela visão idílica não trazia qualquer paz, por isso o lorde elfo percorria vagarosamente o caminho colina abaixo, com o coração pesado de um prisioneiro que se dirige ao lugar de execução.

Ele parou então em seu cavalo, a poucos metros do portão principal, antes do último declive da estrada na qual estava. Por mais bela que a paisagem fosse o passado ainda era mais forte do que ela e os propósitos do surgimento daquele lugar, onde outrora havia a vastidão de uma terra que fora muito amada, ainda pesava-lhe no coração.

Outros propósitos também lhe pesavam no coração. No momento, até bem mais do que aquele. E foram eles que fizeram o lorde elfo oferecer um ligeiro afago a _Durion_, seu fiel companheiro, e pedir-lhe que continuasse o trajeto no qual estavam.

Já estava quase nos grandes e imponentes portões da cidade, quando um elfo surgiu, observando o recém-chegado com as sobrancelhas pressionadas. Já o vira bem e provavelmente o reconhecera, o motivo do estranhamento, com certeza era outro.

"Lorde Elrond? O que houve, meu senhor?"

O curador também reconhecera o rosto de Eilafion, um elfo Teleri de cabelos acobreados e porte altivo, com quem combatera há muitos anos, por isso apeou de seu cavalo, fazendo uma breve reverência.

"Rogo que os anos não tenham criado entre nós um motivo para que tratamento tão formal seja necessário, _mellon-nín_." Ele disse em tom triste, a mão pousada sobre o peito.

O elfo soltou os lábios, parecia preocupado demais com a imagem que via para deixar-se levar pela pequena provocação. Era fato que conhecia o antigo vice-regente de Eriador bem o bastante para dispensar qualquer formalidade, como sempre lhe pedira o bom elfo, mas naquele instante lutar contra aquele mau hábito era a última coisa na qual o chefe da guarda local desejava destinar seu tempo. Ele aproximou-se do recém-chegado ao perceber que não parecia haver, vinda deste, qualquer intenção de fazê-lo.

"Vamos entrar." Propôs. "Mandarei avisar a Lorde Círdan que está aqui."

Elrond soltou os ombros, os olhos ainda percorrendo todo aquele conhecido cenário à procura de uma imagem que já não tinha mais a mesma esperança de ver.

"Eilafion..." Ele disse, seu tom era o de um soldado exausto, mas ainda indisposto a acreditar em uma batalha finalizada. "Por acaso passou por esses portões algum visitante nas últimas semanas?"

O guardião comprimiu os lábios, ainda extremamente incomodado com o ar abatido e angustiado do amigo. Ele deu o último passo que o separava deste.

"Estava em algum grupo que foi atacado, senhor? Está ferido?"

Elrond olhou-o enfim, um sorriso paciente em sua face.

"Meu estado só se deve a longa viagem quase sem interrupções, meu bom amigo." Ele disse, voltando a olhar insistentemente a sua volta. "Agradeceria se pudesse me oferecer a informação que lhe pedi."

Eilafion ainda hesitou em acreditar nas palavras que ouvira, mas depois suspirou.

"Ninguém cruzou os portões que não fosse morador da região nesse término de estação. O frio antecipado parece estar contendo até o comércio local, mesmo em uma região não tão fria quanto a nossa." Ele comentou e voltou a preocupar-se por ver os traços que aquela informação desenharam no rosto do lorde elfo. "O que houve, senhor? Sabe que lhe devo minha vida. Ajuda-lo-ei sejam quais forem as circunstâncias."

Elrond fechou os olhos, comovido com as devotadas palavras. Para ele aqueles tempos de guerra e tudo o que foi necessário fazer neles haviam ficado no passado, pelo menos até o momento. Saber que o amigo ainda julgava-se devedor de algo o incomodava mais naquele instante do que o fizera antes.

A mão de Eilafion tomou seu ombro então.

"Meu filho está desaparecido." Elrond se viu dizendo. A preocupação já não cabia mais dentro do peito, parecendo querer libertar-se.

"Seu filho?"

"É uma longa história. Tenho informações de que viria até aqui."

"Como ele é, senhor?"

Elrond esfregou o rosto com a mão direita, contendo como podia a sensação árdua de estar em mais um discurso improdutivo.

"Não chega à altura de meu peito. Tem cabelos como os meus."

Eilafion sentiu o queixo cair.

"É uma criança ainda?" Ele se viu soltando a indagação em um tom mais surpreso do que sabia ser o sensato, mas Elrond apenas assentiu, parecendo ter previsto tal reação. "Por _Varda_, meu senhor! Ele está sozinho?"

"Temo que sim... Na verdade não sei... Estive seguindo seus rastros. Soube que foi ferido, mas desde que cruzei a Floresta Velha não encontro mais qualquer pista que me aquiete o coração."

O guardião cobriu os lábios, como se quisesse impedir-se de proferir algum som de desespero. Então ele mesmo passou a olhar para os lados instintivamente, sem saber ao certo qual passo tomar. Elrond voltou a esfregar o rosto, quase não conseguindo conter sua agonia.

"Vamos entrar, Lorde Elrond." Decidiu-se rapidamente o outro, sentindo-se incapaz de indagar os motivos de tão desesperadora situação, mas já disposto a fazer algo a respeito. "Mesmo que não tenha passado por esse portão pode ter entrado de outra forma. É um menino ainda, pode ter-nos passado despercebido. Há muitas crianças élficas nos portos e..." Ele foi dizendo para si mesmo, enquanto puxava sutilmente o lorde elfo pelo braço e fazia seus planos de soldado, analisando as possibilidades e já vasculhando o mapa mental do lugar como só ele sabia fazer.

Só depois de alguns passos, Elrond, que até então acompanhava com atenção as perspectivas esperançosas do antigo soldado, apercebeu-se do que ia fazer e parou de imediato. Eilafion intrigou-se.

"Não... Não posso entrar, meu caro." Elrond admitiu, expelindo aquela verdade, mas se sentindo subitamente vazio ao admiti-la. Quando o outro torceu as sobrancelhas em incompreensão, o curador pressionou os lábios. "Eu e meu filho estamos atados a um impasse diplomático. Enquanto não resolvê-lo não... não posso entrar em qualquer reino élfico. Na verdade nem mesmo poderia estar pedindo-lhe qualquer ajuda sem comprometê-lo e..." Ele tentou continuar, mas nada mais conseguia sair por sua garganta, já amarrada novamente em preocupações muito maiores, que pareciam estar se amontoando como uma pilha pesada demais. Ele tornou a cobrir a face esquerda, dessa vez sem nem mesmo massageá-la duramente como vinha fazendo.

A mão de Eilafion tomou seu ombro novamente.

"Está entre as pessoas mais honradas que conheci, senhor." Ele disse com intensa sinceridade, e Elrond apenas baixou a cabeça. "Jamais deixaria de ajudá-lo ou servi-lo em ocasião alguma e o faria e farei não pelo que fez por mim, embora saiba que tal favor eu jamais conseguiria retribuir a altura, mas por admirá-lo profundamente."

"Sou-lhe grato por suas palavras gentis e boas intenções, _mellon-nín._" Elrond respondeu com grande esforço. _Elbereth,_ estava tão angustiado que nem mesmo sabia como responder a tão devotada declaração. Ele passou a esfregar a nuca por alguns instantes e tornou a fechar brevemente os olhos. Quando sua atenção voltou-se para o amigo, parecia ainda mais abatido com as palavras que ouvira. "Rogo-lhe então, mesmo sentindo-me egoísta por arriscar assim sua posição, meu bom Eilafion, que percorra os caminhos que mencionou e traga-me qualquer notícia que consiga. Serei ainda mais grato a você do que se houvesse salvado minha própria vida..."

O chefe da guarda assentiu solenemente, comovido e ainda bastante preocupado.

"Acompanhe-me então, senhor. Pode ficar em minha casa enquanto espera por notícias."

Elrond balançou veemente a cabeça.

"Aguardarei aqui. Já infringi muitas regras, permita-me não infringir outras desnecessariamente."

"Está exausto, senhor. Aceite a minha hospitalidade, eu lhe peço. Ficarei muito honrado."

Elrond baixou novamente os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

"Não tenho palavras para agradecer-lhe, _mellon-nín. _Mas meu cansaço não é físico. Nem muitas noites de sono no mais confortável cômodo que seu coração bom possa me conseguir aliviariam um traço do mal estar que vê em meu rosto. Meu coração pesará menos se eu aguardar aqui." Elrond admitiu, em seguida segurou o braço do guardião. "Agradeço-lhe de antemão, caro Eilafion, e peço-lhe que se apresse."

O nobre elfo ainda hesitou, pressionando os lábios, depois assentiu.

"Pedirei que lhe tragam provisões então." Ele disse, já ao portão.

"Eilafion!" Elrond chamou-o e quando o rosto do amigo voltou-se para ele, balançou a cabeça. "Nada faça a não ser o que lhe pedi, por favor. Tudo o que preciso é a informação pela qual anseio. Informar a outros minha presença aqui só semeará mais sentimentos de preocupação que pouco terão de produtivo. Apresse-se, meu amigo."

O chefe da guarda estagnou-se por um instante, mas depois tornou a assentir em silêncio, forçando o passo pela entrada da cidade. Elrond fechou os olhos, voltando a se afastar. Ele deu alguns poucos passos, depois acabou jogando-se embaixo de um vidoeiro e fechando brevemente os olhos. Não havia mais o que fazer a não ser amargar aquela espera dolorosa. Restava-lhe tentar acreditar que uma reversão total dos fatos ainda fosse possível. Tinha que acreditar.

**&&&**

Quando Elrond sentiu uma mão pousar em seu joelho, seus olhos se abriram em um sobressalto. À frente dele havia um rosto conhecido, com o entardecer rosa crepuscular a coroar-lhe a silhueta. O mesmo ar morno indicava que pouco tempo havia se passado.

"_Mae Govannen, Elrond Peredhel"_ Saudou-o o elfo de cabelos prateados e rosto escondido pela barba tênue que apenas ele possuía naquela terra. Sua imagem trouxe uma série de pensamentos à cabeça de Elrond, que se desencadearam em uma torrente de incertezas de todos os tipos, mas apenas um rompeu-lhe o silêncio de imediato, apenas um foi capaz de movê-lo de seu estado de extremo cansaço e inquietação pelo lugar no qual estava.

"Eilafion descobriu alguma informação?" A pergunta lhe veio subitamente, quase rompendo-lhe o peito antes de chegar à boca, tomando desobediente o lugar da retribuição do cumprimento recebido. Só quando o senhor dos barcos ofereceu-lhe como resposta um sorriso paciente, Elrond pareceu tomar consciência de seu rompante. "Peço-lhe desculpas, Círdan, meu sábio amigo..."

O armador manteve a mesma serenidade no rosto, não parecia de fato ofendido. Tudo o que fez foi oferecer a mão ao constrangido elfo quando ele pôs-se a se levantar. Elrond por sua vez começava a imaginar que talvez seu comentário tivesse sido mais imprudente ainda do que parecera. Teria Eilafion contado a história ao líder do lugar?"

"Não há pelo que se desculpar. Se eu estivesse em busca de um ente querido não teria metade da cortesia que você demonstra, _mellon-nín_." Círdan disse por fim e Elrond baixou o rosto em sinal de respeito, mesmo com o peito desesperado em busca de informações. "No entanto, tenho meu coração cheio de dúvidas, as quais preciso ver esclarecidas." Ele completou, mas o fato do amigo não retribuir o olhar tornou claro ao elfo de cabelos claros o quão difíceis tais informações na certa seriam. Ele segurou gentilmente o curador pelo braço, esticando o outro para apontar a direção que gostaria que tomassem.

"Círdan..." Elrond hesitou no mesmo instante. "Não sei se Eilafion informou-o, mas eu..."

"Esse é o berço do Lune." A seriedade tomou então o tom de voz do mestre dos barcos. "Uma terra remodelada por forças maiores do que a vontade de apenas um."

"Um reino élfico." Elrond tornou a baixar a cabeça. "Não posso entrar sem comprometê-lo. É a lei." Ele olhou o amigo nos olhos enfim e respirou fundo. "Estou desonrado, não sou mais considerado alguém em quem se possa confiar."

O mestre dos barcos não proferiu qualquer palavra e seu olhar, ainda fixo no curador, não dizia a este muita coisa. Elrond também nada mais disse, permitindo-se olhar. Círdan era da família dos Teleri, mas nunca conheceu _Aman_ ou mesmo _Tol-Eressëa,_ a ilha que fora lar de seus parentes por muito tempo. Ele não seguiu a nenhum deles, vivendo sempre nas costas da Terra-média. Era difícil encará-lo, pois ele era o mais antigo dos elfos da Terra-média, um dos "não nascidos", um dos elfos originais que despertaram para a vida sob as estrelas, com a música celestial.

Por esse motivo, quando os lábios do armador se desprenderam, Elrond chegou a temer o que ouviria dele.

"Venha, _mellon-nín_." Foram, no entanto, suas palavras. Ao ouvi-las, Elrond sentiu um leve temor, como se não soubesse se as havia compreendido, mas Círdan enfatizou-as, voltando a segurar o braço do amigo e acrescentando: "No dia que as leis daqueles que se julgam sábios o bastante para resumir tudo em uma dúzia de linhas vigorar aqui em _Mithlond_, talvez eu construa meu último barco."

**&&&**

Quando Eilafion entrou no grande salão principal, encontrou a figura do senhor dos portos em pé diante da ampla janela dianteira, as mãos cruzadas nas costas, o olhar, como sempre, navegando nas águas azuis. A casa do armador fora estrategicamente construída a fim de que ele tivesse uma visão das águas em quase todas as janelas.

"Meu senhor?"

"Eilafion." A resposta veio sem que o lorde elfo se voltasse. "Nada ainda?"

"Não senhor. Mas tenho soldados por todo o cais. Devo receber relatórios deles em breve. Tomei a liberdade de enviar outros para fora da cidade, a fim de vasculhar as redondezas."

"Bom trabalho."

"Conseguiu convencê-lo a entrar, senhor?"

Círdan baixou os olhos, assentindo brevemente, enquanto continuava a observar a rotina de seu povo.

_Mithlond_ era uma cidade portuária completa, além das áreas de pesca, havia moinhos, depósitos, celeiros, forjas, estábulos e até pequenos comércios. Os habitantes, quando não pescadores e mergulhadores, eram peleiros, curtidores, tecelões ou outros artesãos. Alguns elfos cuidavam dos pomares, que eram muitos e bastante fartos, mesmo naquela época do ano, outros se dedicavam também à jardinagem.

Eram seu povo, a quem Círdan olhava com carinho, acompanhando-lhes as vidas diárias e simples, ouvindo-lhes os cânticos de exaltação nos momentos de pesca farta, nas entradas das estações, no entardecer de um dia favorável. Agora alguns barcos chegavam com o cair da noite e os pescadores desciam com o sorriso do dever cumprido a embelezar-lhes as faces, e caixotes com o sustento dos que lhe eram caros. A esperar-lhes algumas esposas preparavam-se para auxiliá-los no que fosse possível e crianças as rodeavam com sorrisos e brincadeiras.

Era para elas que o armador agora olhava. Aqueles seres pequeninos e mágicos que faziam parte de seu povo, lembrando-o sempre de um momento que ele jamais tivera, mas que o encantava, despertando-lhe uma curiosidade infindável. Havia muitas crianças nos portos, casais sentindo-se motivados pelos momentos de paz, atenderam ao chamado da natureza a sua volta e se permitiram conhecer o valor da palavra família.

"Há muitas crianças." A voz de Eilafion soou a seu lado, como se acompanhasse o pensamento do líder. "Mas eu as conheço todas."

"Não acredita então que o filho de Elrond esteja aqui?"

"Não sei em que acredito, meu senhor. Atrevo-me a dizer que essa história toda me parece inacreditável."

"O que o surpreende tanto nela, Eilafion?"

O guardião uniu os lábios fortemente, seus olhos ainda em um par de crianças que puxavam cada qual uma parte de uma larga corda no cais em um divertido cabo de guerra. Tinham aproximadamente a mesma estatura que o lorde elfo informou na descrição de seu filho.

"É um menino ainda..."

"Sim. É fato."

"Não imagino qualquer de nossas crianças fazendo a jornada que essa criança fez."

Círdan esboçou um sorriso.

"E você nem ouviu a metade da história dessa criança, meu caro." Ele comentou, lembrando-se do inacreditável relato que Elrond relutantemente lhe fizera, enquanto, mais relutante ainda, acompanhava o líder para dentro da cidade portuária.

"O que quer dizer, senhor?"

Círdan soltou o ar do peito.

"É filho de Elrond. Neto de Eärendil... de Celeborn... de Galadriel..." Ele apenas disse e só aquele fato já pareceu ser justificativa suficiente para toda a história que havia ouvido.

"Não duvido de suas habilidades..." Eilafion buscou justificar-se, ainda olhando para o mesmo par de crianças. "Apenas..."

"No momento tudo o que desejo é ver essa criança, por uma série de motivos."

"Eu também, senhor... Eu também..." Concordou tristemente o elfo, sentindo, no entanto, que o cair da noite não era muito encorajador.

**&&&**

Elrond olhava o mesmo anoitecer com o coração igualmente angustiado. Círdan lhe oferecera um cômodo o qual pouco aproveitara. Nem bem se banhara e mudara as vestes já estava em pé diante de uma janela, amaldiçoando-se por estar ali parado e não percorrendo, ele mesmo, cada canto daquele lugar. Ele suspirou, olhando a paisagem escura do porto. Alguns elfos acendiam as luminárias próximas ao cais, enquanto o movimento diminuía vagarosamente. Ao longe, famílias inteiras se afastavam. Casais abraçados, acompanhados às vezes de um elfinho saltitando naquela energia inesgotável que apenas os pequenos pareciam ter.

Que lugar abençoado era aquele! Elrond fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento sacudir-lhe os cabelos, enquanto sua mente enchia-se de imagens doces de sua própria família, de vê-los no jardim, dos castelos de terra molhada que os filhos gostavam de fazer às margens da cachoeira, de suas brincadeiras com espadas de galhos, seus saltos nos riachos, suas canções.

_Ilúvatar,_ ele só queria sua família de volta, não importava em que lugar fosse, não importa em que circunstâncias tivessem que viver. Ele daria o braço direito para tê-los novamente a seu lado, para ouvir a voz dos filhos, para ouvi-los o chamarem de pai sem qualquer restrição, como da primeira vez que o fizeram. Elladan fora o primeiro, Elrohir em seguida e eles sorriram ao ver o ar de espanto do pai e repetiram a palavra encantada em uníssono dessa vez, apenas por prazer.

Elrond cobriu o rosto com as palmas, esfregando-o devagar, mas não conseguindo deixar de vasculhar aquelas lembranças como quem busca mais um pouco de energia em uma batalha dura demais. Ele reergueu os olhos para a paisagem a sua frente. _Elbereth_ como havia crianças no porto. Elas estavam por toda a parte, mesmo ao anoitecer. Corriam, pulavam, empurravam caixotes, construíam casas imaginárias, fingiam pescar, cantavam... Elrond olhou cada uma delas, desenhou cada sorriso, cada traço, como se ainda tivesse a esperança de reconhecer em um daqueles rostos o semblante que tanto procurava.

Pelas esquinas algumas delas já partiam devagar, levadas com carinho por um dos pais, esfregando os olhos cansados, ou ainda cantarolando uma cantiga qualquer. Os casais só criavam um filho por vez até a fase adulta para depois pensarem em uma segunda experiência, a não ser que fossem abençoados, como ele, com filhos gêmeos. Mas não vira qualquer caso desses, o que o fez questionar-se se não havia gêmeos no porto. Todos os casais pareciam ter apenas um filho.

Naquele instante surgiu, virando a esquina, um elfo caminhando apressado, enquanto trazia duas crianças pelas mãos. Elrond deixou-se levar pela imagem por um tempo, julgando que fosse enfim uma resposta àquela dúvida. Não custou muito, no entanto, para que o lorde elfo percebesse que as crianças não tinham a mesma idade. Eram um menino e uma menina que caminhavam em um passo estranhamente urgente. O curador envergou o cenho, intrigado, e mais intrigado ainda ficou ao perceber o elfo que as conduzia trazê-las para dentro da casa na qual estava.

Sua atenção, no entanto, não conseguiu manter-se fixa naquela idéia e ele se viu voltando a olhar para o pedaço de mar que podia ver da janela do quarto, deixando-se perder pelo brilho que a lua refletia nas águas daquele golfo. Ficou em meio a outros pensamentos pouco reconfortantes em um quase absoluto silêncio, até que alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Sem esperar resposta, a voz de Eilafion surgiu.

"Lorde Elrond. Acho que temos notícias de seu filho!"

Elrond nem se apercebeu da rapidez com que tornou o rosto do amigo visível. Logo ambos desciam as escadas em passo apressado e ele estava diante das duas crianças vistas há pouco. Uma delas, a menina, era com certeza bem mais nova do que Elrohir, já o menino se não tivesse a mesma idade do gêmeo, com certeza seria apenas poucos anos mais velho. Ambos tinham cabelos claros e olhos muito azuis. O brilho intenso que emanava deles parecia ter algo de surpresa, mas também de apreensão. Círdan posicionava-se atrás dos dois, apoiando as mãos nos ombros deles.

"Yulion, Arehen, este é Elrond, o pai do menino que vocês conheceram." Apresentou-os o mestre dos barcos.

Elrond ainda os olhou por um minuto, depois, sentindo a urgência movê-lo mais do que a cautela, ajoelhou-se diante dos pequenos, surpreendendo-os.

"Crianças, por favor me digam o que sabem."

A pequenina arregalou ainda mais os olhos, estremecendo, mas o rapaz baixou a cabeça, endurecendo o rosto como quem não parecia disposto a colaborar. Círdan ao perceber o silêncio que se fizera, dobrou igualmente os joelhos, fazendo com que os dois elfinhos sentissem o cerco apertar-se à volta deles.

"Não vimos nada... nadinha..." A pequena foi logo dizendo, quando os olhos do armador fixaram-se nela. Havia em todo o porto um respeito extremo pela figura de Círdan, respeito este que se estendia de adultos a crianças igualmente, por isso os pequenos, por certo, sentiam estar em uma situação no mínimo delicada, por terem sido levados à presença do lorde supremo.

Nisso um outro elfo entrou rapidamente na sala. Estava em trajes de pesca ainda, parecendo ter acabado de desembarcar.

"Lorde Círdan, o que se passa, meu senhor?" Disse com um breve curvar de tronco, depois olhou para as duas crianças. "Yulion? O que aconteceu, _ion-nín?_ O que você e sua prima andaram aprontando?"

Elrond que estava de costas, ergueu-se então, olhando o recém-chegado por um instante, depois apoiando a mão no peito, esperando ser apresentado.

"Undon, este é Elrond Peredhel, o senhor de _Imladris_." Círdan fez seu papel e o curador engoliu aquele título que não lhe cabia mais de forma amarga, porém olhou para o pescador com respeito.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Lorde Undon." Ele disse em uma leve reverência.

O recém-chegado ergueu surpreso as sobrancelhas.

"O prazer é meu, Lorde Elrond. Chame-me apenas Undon, senhor." Ele pediu, retribuindo a saudação. "Espero que minhas crianças não lhe tenham causado qualquer problema."

Elrond não respondeu, voltando apenas a olhar os dois elfinhos sem saber o que dizer. Foi Círdan quem tomou a palavra, enquanto afastava-se dos pequenos, puxando sutilmente os dois elfos pelo braço.

"Undon cria a sobrinha depois que o mar levou seu irmão." Ele disse em tom baixo ao amigo, procurando visivelmente não se fazer ouvir pelos pequenos. "A mãe de Arehen decidiu seguir o esposo no hall dos que esperam."

Elrond soltou um pequeno suspiro. Eram poucos os elfos que tinham energia o bastante para conduzirem sozinhos os filhos à maturidade. Crianças élficas precisavam da presença de ambos os pais e da forças deles para que pudessem percorrer saudáveis e de coração acalentado os anos de sua infância. Por isso mesmo os elfos só eram agraciados pelo desejo de darem continuidade a sua linhagem em épocas de paz.

"Eu lamento por isso." Ele disse, sentindo realmente o peso daquela triste história, mas também não conseguindo deixar de pensar em sua própria família, agora tão fragmentada.

"Sou-lhe grato." Undon respondeu, ainda confuso. "O que aconteceu, senhores?"

Círdan e Elrond trocaram um breve olhar e o armador se dispôs a esclarecer os fatos.

"O filho de Elrond está desaparecido e temos suspeitas de que suas crianças o tenham visto."

Undon curvou as sobrancelhas.

"Seu filho, senhor?"

"Sim." Elrond respondeu. "É um menino ainda. Da altura e talvez idade do seu. Estou em busca de qualquer notícia dele desde que saí de Imladris."

"_Ilúvatar_." O pescador clamou surpreso, voltando-se imediatamente para o filho. "Yulion, vocês o viram?"

As crianças não responderam, mas a pequenina apertou as mãos sobrepostas na frente do corpo, ela balançou então um dos pesinhos, parecia nervosa.

"Arehen?" Insistiu o tio.

"Ele pediu para não contarmos. Nós prometemos. Pediu não, porque ele não fala... então eu deixei ele escrever nas páginas vazias daquele livro que você me deu. Assim eu consegui entender o que ele queria e..." A elfinha foi dizendo então, mas apertou os olhos quando o tio encolheu-se diante dela. "Desculpe... Ele pediu e nós prometemos... Se alguém descobrisse, então ele não ia poder fazer o que tinha que fazer e..."

"Cala a boca, Arehen!" Irritou-se por fim o primo. "Não era para você falar nada, sua garota sonsa! Agora vamos ser castigados!"

"Não fale com sua prima assim, Yulion!" Aborreceu-se o pai, segurando o filho pelo braço.

"Ela é uma idiota." O rapaz libertou-se com um movimento brusco, afastando-se. "Eu disse pra não ajudar ele e ela ajudou, eu disse pra não falar pra ninguém e ela foi logo falando para o soldado, agora está contando tudo pra você. Ela nem sabe guardar um segredo. Eu não vou levar a culpa dessa inútil. Ela é que fez o que não devia. Castigue a ela."

"Espere um pouco..." Tentou entender o pai, antes de ser interrompido pelo discurso de defesa da menina.

"Ele tinha que levar a espada..." Arehen disse, assustada com o tom do primo. "Ele precisava devolver a espada do guerreiro porque não era dele... Precisávamos ajudar."

"Precisávamos ajudar uma ova!" Rebateu o outro. "Você é que foi uma sonsa como sempre foi."

"Não sou sonsa."

"Parem vocês dois!"

"É claro que é. É uma sonsa inútil."

"Parem!"

"Não sou não!"

"Eu disse parem!" Repetiu o pai, segurando cada um por um dos braços. "Estão me envergonhando diante de Lorde Círdan e seu convidado!"

Elrond pousou a mão na face esquerda, enquanto as crianças ainda diziam algumas afrontas uma para a outra e o pai buscava contê-las. O que lia nas entrelinhas daquela discussão não parecia nada promissor. Ele, por fim, cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e só o descobriu quando sentiu o braço de Círdan envolver-lhe os ombros. A informação subentendida naquele discurso também parecia clara demais ao armador.

"Venha se sentar."

"_Elbereth_, Círdan." Elrond disse, passando a se mover angustiadamente sem saber ao certo aonde ir. "Ele conseguiu, não foi? Conseguiu o barco e tentou ir até a ilha..."

Círdan não respondeu, ele apenas voltou seus olhos para as duas crianças que agora observavam aquele agoniado elfo, com faces pálidas, totalmente esquecidos de suas pequenas desavenças. Foi da boca da menina que a uma das piores notícias que Elrond podia ter ouvido soou.

"Uma balsa... Não foi um barco de verdade... Ele foi na nossa balsa de brincar..."

Elrond fechou os olhos, mas endureceu o corpo e só não saiu daquele lugar imediatamente porque os braços de Círdan voltaram a segurá-lo.

"Quando pequena?" O armador perguntou, enquanto continha o amigo.

"Ontem à noitinha."

"Quase madrugada." Adicionou o menino. O ar abatido daquele pai parecia tê-lo comovido. "Nós não íamos ajudá-lo. Eu só estava esperando meu pai chegar para contar a ele, mas eles se atrasaram porque o mar estava bravo, então, quando chegaram, ele já tinha partido."

"Meu bom _Ulmo_..." Undon clamou. "Eu vi a tal balsa no mar... Mas não havia ninguém nela... Era tarde, o mar estava agitado e uma tempestade armava-se no céu, por isso nem pensamos em recuperá-la..."

Dessa vez Elrond teve que se sentar, pois se não o fizesse cairia ali mesmo onde estava. Círdan tomou seu lado, ainda envolvendo-o pelo ombro.

"Quero todos os barcos no mar." Disse o armador. "Cobrindo toda a costa daqui até Tol Morwen."

"Mas senhor... o mar está arisco demais desde ontem. Hoje será ainda pior. Todos os pescadores voltaram porque não é prudente arriscarem-se. Não é sensato pedir-lhes que enfrentem as águas noturnas..."

"Misericórdia, Círdan." Elrond sacudiu com força a cabeça, erguendo-se em um impulso. "Não posso mais fazer o que estou fazendo." Ele disse em um tom alto e quase de desespero. "Não posso mais comprometê-los... Por favor, ceda-me um barco ou feche os olhos enquanto eu levo um, mas permita-me ir à busca de meu filho sozinho, permita-me esse último passo nessa missão que me cabia, mas temo não ter tido a competência suficiente para findá-la a contento... Permita-me ao menos completá-la, seja como for..."

"Elrond..."

"Sou filho de Eärendil..." Ele disse, os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, o peito arfante. "Se o mar, o céu ou o destino quiser me levar em um barco de forma idêntica ou diferente da do meu pai, e mesmo que não pelo mesmo nobre motivo, que assim seja... Mas, haja o que houver, se minha incompetência vier a ser castigo para alguém, que seja apenas para mim e ninguém mais... Eu... Eu preciso tentar encontrar meu filho, não importa o que tenha acontecido a ele..."

"Espere o amanhecer, senhor." Undon ainda quis aconselhar. Ele lamentava pelo que havia acontecido àquele pai, pois conhecia bem o mar e suas perdas. "Amanhã todos poderemos ajudá-lo..."

"Eu não vou ter paz... nem com o raiar do mais belo dia... nem com um mar espelhando o mais azul de todos os céus..." Ele disse e dirigiu-se atordoado até a porta. Antes de sair, no entanto, uma mão segurou a sua, quando se voltou, encontrou o olhar claro e singelo de Arehen.

"Ele estava na balsa, mas meu tio não o viu..." Revelou a pequenina, enfatizando aquela certeza com um movimento de cabeça. "Eu disse pra ele se esconder com a minha manta. Meu _ada _me deu uma manta cinza e ninguém me vê quando me escondo embaixo dela. Os adultos dizem que não podemos ir para o mar grande por causa dos monstros maus, então eu emprestei a minha manta para ele, porque assim os monstros do mar não iam ver ele e tentar comer ele... iam achar que a balsa estava vazia... Ele estava lá. Eu sei que estava."

**&&&**

E o mar correspondera as perspectivas negativas do experiente Undon, mostrando-se mesmo mais do que indisposto naquela noite, tal qual estivera na véspera. Ele sacudia as ondas em um oscilante vai e vem, ensopando o cais dos navios, impossibilitando a função das velas.

Mesmo assim, ignorando quaisquer argumentos que a Elrond e aos demais ocorreu dizer, o próprio Círdan lançou seu brado e seu barco ao mar revolto, oferecendo ao curador e a todos os boquiabertos elfos em terra, lembranças do porquê ele fora chamado por muitos de senhor dos ventos e mestre das águas...


	11. VITÓRIAS IMPOSSÍVEIS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui está uma das cenas que mais me preocupou nessa história e pela qual espero ansiosa saber a opinião dos amigos. Elrohir e o mar, Elrohir e a água pela qual ele sempre teve tanto apreço. Elrohir tentando transpor o que ele julga ser seu último obstáculo para terminar a tarefa a qual incumbiu a si mesmo realizar.

Espero que o elfinho e sua aventura consigam convencer e comover os leitores. Se sim, o mérito é todo dele, se não, culpem a escritora aqui, porque o filho de Elrond é fantástico, eu é que talvez precise de anos para relatar suas proezas.

Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo aos que continuam acompanhando essa aventura.

Muitos beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XI – VITÓRIAS IMPOSSÍVEIS**_

"_Você precisa fazer aquilo que pensa que não é capaz de fazer."_

Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

Horas antes da arriscada partida de Elrond e Círdan, Elrohir também tentara domar esse cavalo arredio de gosto salgado e ânimo imprevisível, mas sua frágil embarcação não se mostrara ferramenta à altura, parecendo, por vezes, conivente com um outro senhor que não o gêmeo, lançando-o ao mar e mostrando-se pouco disposta a aceitar seu regresso.

No entanto, o jovem elfo não ganhara do pai aquele nome, para depois deixar de fazer jus a ele, muito menos permitiria que a força do vento apagasse dentro de seu peito o afeto intenso que sempre sentira pela água e toda a magia de seu indecifrável movimento.

Diversas vezes suas mãos não lhe bastaram e ele se viu obrigado a provar um gosto salobro que era inteiramente diverso da também arredia cascata de sua terra, mas acabava por sempre conseguir driblar esses obstáculos e regressava à balsa, dando graças por ter se precavido e deixado o objeto importante que levava amarrado a ela e assim protegido daquelas intempéries.

No entanto, agora acontecia mais um imprevisto. O anoitecer renovava-se e a escuridão aliava-se aos outros inimigos com os quais o menino lutava, parecendo disposta a tentar roubar-lhe o rumo. Somada a ela, a tempestade que já ocupava o céu desde a véspera, escondia agora o brilho das estrelas.

Mas Elrohir tinha poucas oportunidades para olhar ou temer o céu acima, pois a força da torrente era tanta que, para o jovem elfo, era um esforço cada vez mais árduo apenas tentar ver os faróis distantes. Eram luzes oscilantes, mas com o crescer das ondas, também elas pareciam querer tomar o rumo daquelas a quem tentavam espelhar. Tal qual as estrelas acima, os faróis dos portos eram pouco a pouco engolidos por um breu diferente ao que cobria a cabeça do gêmeo.

Foi em busca deles que Elrohir arriscou ajoelhar-se na balsa frágil, apertando os olhos açoitados pela chuva em direção a um horizonte de pura escuridão, sem qualquer sinal que lhe indicasse aonde ir. Era um sacolejar muito intenso, que o impedia de descobrir agora onde estava.

Luzes. Onde estavam as benditas luzes?

Ele virou o rosto preocupado em muitas direções, tomado pela sensação mais próxima ao desespero que já tivera, desde que cruzara pela primeira vez sozinho a ponte de sua cidade.

_Elbereth_, ele estava perdido.

Seu espírito lhe gritava agora essa entre outras conclusões mais aterrorizantes, enquanto a mente imaginava se seu coração acelerado seria capaz de bater ainda mais rápido de apreensão. Ele ainda persistiu em percorrer aqueles trezentos e sessenta graus de escuridão, mistério e terror antes que a lembrança das dores que tinha, somada à crescente agonia que o invadia, começasse a querer fazer com que as forças quisessem abandoná-lo.

Foi então que o pior aconteceu: Uma onda enorme somou suas águas, ergueu-se entre aquele alvoroço tempestivo e atingiu Elrohir em cheio pelas costas, pegando-o totalmente despreparado, roubando-lhe o ar e arremessando-o de volta às garras da temerária tempestade. Ele ainda custou alguns instantes para entender o que estava acontecendo, antes de seu corpo cair novamente naquela água ainda mais fria e revoltosa do que da última vez que estivera nela, a menos tempo do que ele gostaria. Submerso novamente, o gêmeo tentou usar da coragem que até então o mantivera firme, mas seus braços cansados e feridos começaram a se recusar a continuar participando daquele jogo insano.

As ondas passaram então a levá-lo em direção oposta a qual sabia que deveria ir, tragando-o diversas vezes antes que ele conseguisse voltar à tona. E o mundo ficou mais escuro e nublado, e ganhar o ar de cada dia pareceu impossível por instantes longos demais. Para sua infelicidade, quando enfim conseguiu ao menos emergir daquele pesadelo em busca do céu acima, tivesse ele a forma assustadora que fosse, percebeu que algo ainda pior havia acontecido: a noite sem estrelas, refletida naquelas águas, roubara seu último refúgio.

A balsa... Onde estava a balsa?

Elrohir ainda movimentou-se no mesmo lugar, voltando o rosto e o corpo para diferentes regiões enquanto tentava ao máximo não se deixar levar por aquela conclusão desesperadora.

Só havia escuridão e mais escuridão.

Desaparecera.

A balsa desaparecera...

E com ela o gêmeo sentia serem levados os vestígios de suas forças e de sua esperança.

_Elbereth,_ aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele ainda tentou forçar o olhar mais uma vez, enquanto brigava para manter-se fora daquele véu que queria envolvê-lo novamente. Estava tão cansado, e o mar o agitava e continuava a tentar submergi-lo, implacavelmente a cada instante. Eram dois momentos com a cabeça fora d'água, para outros mais longos, completamente submerso.

Cada vez estava mais difícil se manter à tona.

Cada vez estava mais difícil respirar.

Cada vez estava mais difícil acreditar...

Talvez por isso a próxima onda inesperada, que o tragou de forma mais violenta, não encontrou quase qualquer resistência. Ele nem tivera tempo ou chance de recuperar o ar perdido e quando ela o sugou para o fundo tão intensa e decididamente, tudo o que ocorreu àquele náufrago agoniado foi temer que a pequena Arehen estivesse certa e que aquela história de monstros horríveis, devoradores de embarcações, não fosse apenas um conto fantasioso usado pelos adultos, para impedir que as crianças se aventurassem em mar aberto.

Agora o rosto da menina estava diante dele, os olhos grandes dela e seu sorriso fácil, as mãos estendidas segurando a manta acinzentada que ganhara do pai.

O pai a quem aquele mar também levara...

"_Use a manta sobre a cabeça quando estiver no mar grande. Não tire nunca e eles não vão te ver. Os monstros grandes não vêem quando estamos assim pequeninos e escondidos. Eles não vão te ver se você não se descobrir."_

_Não tire nunca. Não tire nunca..._

Talvez ela estivesse certa... Sim. E ele estava naquela situação porque não seguira o conselho da menina, porque desobedecera às regras como sempre fazia.

Ele desobedecera às regras... Era tudo o que fazia...

Agora fora pego... Fora pego, enfim...

Depois daqueles últimos pensamentos tudo passou a se resumir em uma fria escuridão, uma úmida escuridão, uma sufocante escuridão.

Era quase o vazio.

E ele engoliu água uma vez, engoliu duas, três vezes, e então a verdade invadiu-lhe o espírito...

Tudo era água e mais nada além de água...

Água... Água... Água...

Não havia luz...

Não havia ar...

Não havia...

Até... O inesperado acontecer...

O que se deu a seguir, a inacreditável virada em um jogo praticamente perdido, o gêmeo jamais soube explicar, nem mesmo conseguira fazê-lo qualquer um a quem mais tarde tal história foi relatada. Para alguns, a estranha luz que Elrohir vira e que o trouxera de volta a tona, só podia ter sido uma peça de sua mente exausta e aflita. A mesma explicação se daria ao olhar firme, porém gentil, que o jovem elfo pensou ter visto dentro de uma espuma muito branca, que se assemelhava a fios sedosos de uma barba bastante longa.

Outros, no entanto, se calaram diante do relato do jovem elfo, mas guardaram, assim como Elrohir, uma intrigante desconfiança: a de que o próprio Ulmo, em presença e luz, apiedara-se daquela criança imprudente, ou talvez do desesperado pai que a procurava, resgatando-a... e atirando-a em terra firme...

Pelo menos foi onde o jovem elfo despertou. Em terra firme e úmida.

Elrohir ergueu a cabeça, sentindo que ela parecia pesar três vezes o normal. Ele tossiu algumas vezes, virando de lado sobre o cotovelo para fazê-lo, mas voltou a deitar-se mais um pouco em seguida. Seu corpo estava displicentemente jogado em algumas pedras e, embora ele ainda estivesse sendo atingido pelas águas que banhavam a costa, e o céu cinza continuasse a derramar suas lágrimas, ainda que menos intensas, não queria sair de onde estava. Sabia que, depois de escapar de tamanho acidente só deveria dar graças, mas, infelizmente, não conseguia nem mesmo sentia-se feliz pelo mar tê-lo poupado.

Ele sabia onde estava. Saberia mesmo se nem tivesse aberto os olhos. Vinha visitando aquele lugar em seus sonhos e pesadelos nos últimos poucos momentos de sono que tivera durante toda aquela viagem. Sim. Ele sabia onde estava, mas gostaria imensamente de não saber. Pelo menos não naquele momento, não justamente naquele instante.

Agora longe do sacolejo indigesto do mar ainda rebelde e do medo do pior, tudo o que Elrohir conseguia sentir era que seu coração estava para explodir de dor e angústia. Não se importava em estar só, em estar perdido, em saber que poderia até morrer ali naquele pedaço de chão, que já fora palco de outras histórias até bem mais tristes do que a dele. Não. Ele não se importava em findar seus dias ali, era o que merecia. Só queria não ter perdido sua única oportunidade de corrigir o erro que cometera. Queria ter ao menos cumprido sua missão, se redimido de seu erro, devolvido a espada a quem julgava ser seu verdadeiro dono.

Mas ele a perdera... no mais derradeiro momento...

Elrohir apertou os olhos, pensando em todo o mal que desencadeara e que ainda devia estar se desenrolando enquanto ele estava ali, perdido e perdedor mais uma vez. Aquela sensação o fazia voltar a ser movido pelo mesmo sentimento que vinha lhe trazendo lágrimas quase todos os dias: um ódio, um ódio implacável de si mesmo. Ele começou a imaginar o que o pai pensava dele, a rever aquele olhar de pura decepção que Elrond lhe lançara quando descobrira a infração do filho.

_Elbereth,_ preferia mesmo morrer ali da mais dolorosa forma a ver o pai olhá-lo daquele modo um instante que fosse novamente.

Sim. Ele preferia morrer ali.

Ele respirou fundo então, e o gosto de sal que já estava impregnando seus sentidos voltou a seus lábios, só que dessa vez por um motivo diferente. Elrohir ergueu o rosto úmido então, depois se sentou, encarando novamente aquele mar imenso e pensando que, talvez, _Ulmo_ recolhesse todas as lágrimas de Arda para compô-lo, por isso seu som era tão triste, tal qual um melancólico cantar. Certa vez ouvira Erestor explicar a um dos elfos da guarda um sentimento que afligia a alguns e que o conselheiro classificou como "desejo pelo mar". Ele disse que os elfos, uma vez cansados da vida, tinham o desejo de partir, de navegar.

Ele estava cansado... mas não queria que o mar o levasse a lugar nenhum...

Bem... talvez a um... a apenas um...

&&&

"_O corpo de Túrin foi encontrado pelos elfos de Doriath, que o enterraram." Elladan lia em seu pensamento, com as pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão no dia da partida do irmão, enquanto Elrohir ajeitava seus pertences, mas acompanhava o relato mesmo assim. "Ergueram também, uma grande pedra e colocaram-na sobre o monte, e nela os Elfos esculpiram, em runas de Doriath o nome de Túrin e Nienor. Mais tarde, Húrin fez uma sepultura para Morwen acima de Cabed Naeramarth, do lado ocidental da pedra, e nela gravou as seguintes palavras: Aqui jaz também Morwen Eledhwen."_

_Elladan terminou o trecho, depois olhou para o irmão, que retribuiu o olhar. Então o primogênito voltou-se novamente para o livro que tinha sobre o colo e sua leitura tornou a ecoar na mente do caçula, só que em tom mais grave. _

"_Diz-se que um vidente e tocador de harpa de Brethil, chamado Glirhuin, fez uma canção, dizendo que a Pedra dos Infortunados não poderia ser conspurcada por Morgoth, nem jamais derrubada, nem mesmo que o mar afogasse a terra toda, como mais tarde veio realmente a acontecer, e a Tol Morwen continua a erguer-se sozinha da água, para além das novas costas que foram feitas nos dias da Ira dos Valar."_

Quando Elrohir reabriu os olhos foi por apenas um instante, pois teve que fechá-los para se proteger de um desobediente raio de sol, que fugira por entre duas nuvens inchadas de cinza chumbo, como se tivesse apenas à intenção de despertar o rapaz. Todas os seus momentos de descanso ou devaneio eram tomados por sonhos, cujo tema persistia em prevalecer o mesmo, sem qualquer alteração. A chuva parecia ter decidido optar por um instante de trégua, mesmo com seus mal humorados sinais a ora escurecerem ora clarearem subitamente o céu.

Era um fim de tarde e o gêmeo começou enfim a sentir o frio do inverno, do corpo úmido e exaurido, da falta de perspectiva. Ele ergueu-se, lidando com as dores diversas causadas pelo local onde ficara e por tudo o que acontecera. Estava novamente diante daquele mar que não parecia ainda ter se acalmado o bastante. A maré recuara alguns centímetros agora deixando de atingi-lo.

Elrohir soltou os ombros, envolvendo-se inutilmente com ambos os braços para proteger-se do frio repentino, enquanto olhava para o horizonte escurecido, mas sentia-se indisposto a sequer pensar no que fazer. Na verdade não havia nada a ser feito, pelo menos nada de grande valor. Ele encolheu as pernas, envolvendo os joelhos com ambos os braços e fechando os olhos, enquanto atrevia-se, enfim, a pensar em tudo o que passou.

_Elbereth_, ele estava em _Tol Morwen_. Depois de tantos caminhos, de tantos receios, de tantos riscos, fizera o que nem mesmo ele acreditara-se capaz. Apesar da localização da ilha não aparecer precisa em qualquer livro ele estava em _Tol Morwen_... Estava em _Tol Morwen, _mas não conseguira trazer consigo o motivo de sua vinda para aquele lugar.

Elrohir fechou novamente os olhos por um instante, depois os reabriu e se atreveu a virar-se um pouco para olhar a paisagem que tinha atrás de si. A ilha não possuía praia alguma, sua costa era composta por pedras e musgos e seu interior embolava-se em um emaranhado de árvores de todos os tipos.

_Tol Morwen _era verde, pois assim fora sua mãe, a Floresta de Brethil, que outrora a mantivera nos braços. Antigamente o lugar fora um amplo espaço, igualmente repleto de árvores, entre os rio Teiglin e o Sirion. Aquele seu ponto mais alto permaneceu então intocado pelas águas, como uma lembrança de algo que jamais poderia ser esquecido. Talvez os bons e maus tempos tivessem poupado o ponto alto verde e rochoso para que aqueles que não tiveram paz naquele lugar, pudessem ter garantida, ao menos, a lembrança que deixaram.

Elrohir olhou aquela mata fechada por um instante, relembrando a triste história daqueles que a ilha protegia. Ele engoliu em seco então, seu coração já estava arrependido de estar ali, de saber que talvez morreria ali junto àquela família a qual não pertencia. Um vento balançava-lhe mais os cabelos e o frio já passava lentamente os limites do suportável para alguém tão cansado como o jovem elfo. Ele levantou-se então, olhando as árvores tortas e imaginando se fazer um abrigo e corromper aquela paisagem intacta seria sua última grande infração.

O que lhe restava era vencer algumas pedras lisas da encosta e subir até as árvores. Foi o caminho que o jovem elfo se pôs, mesmo contrariado, a fazer. Jamais imaginara que aquele último movimento pudesse ser tão pesaroso. A principio ele tentou executá-lo caminhando cambaleante entre os obstáculos da margem em direção à mata fechada, mas logo percebeu o quão arrisco era aquele território, e seu pé escorregou no limbo verde e pegajoso da margem, levando-o novamente ao chão com um abafado gemido de dor e um mais abafado ainda resmungar por entre os dentes. Voto de silêncio estúpido, porque continuava a cumpri-lo, mesmo ali, sozinho naquele nada absoluto?

Aquele pensamento só trouxe de volta a tona o mesmo sentimento danoso que o corroia há dias. Estúpido. Estúpido. Ele era mesmo um elfinho idiota que não conseguia fazer nada direito. Como pudera pensar-se capaz? Como pudera julgar possível executar tal manobra absurda? Como pudera? Como pudera acreditar assim?

E aquelas questões foram fazendo sua cabeça pesar, pesar tanto que quando ele deu por si havia encostado a testa no chão, sem nem ter ânimo de erguer-se. Estava apoiado nos joelhos feridos e nas palmas doloridas, mas pouco se importava com a dor, queria bater de vez sua cabeça ali naquele solo duro até que ela partisse e despejasse o nada que havia dentro dela. Ele até pensou em fazer isso, pensou em coisas piores, mas quando seus olhos reabriram, ainda a poucos centímetros do chão, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Um novo raio de luz escapava pelas teimosas e gordas nuvens, parecendo brincar agora com outros objetos que não seu corpo imóvel e ensopado naquela encosta. Ele virou-se um pouco, os olhos apertados na concentração de quem na verdade não acreditava no que via: Havia alguns pedaços de madeira partidos pela maré e arremessados, assim como ele mesmo fora, contra a encosta da ilha, um pouco abaixo de onde ele estivera. Provavelmente estavam visíveis apenas agora que a maré baixara. Entre eles, no meio das pedras e desafiando o entardecer, parecendo igualmente disposto a participar da brincadeira de _Anor_, reluzia um metal que ele conhecia muito bem.

_Elbereth_. O jovem elfo exclamou para si mesmo, depois que sua mente o esbofeteou para que despertasse do transe no qual estava e fechasse a boca que a descrença e a surpresa escancarara.

Esquecendo-se completamente então do frio, da dor e da angústia toda, ele aventurou-se de volta a íngreme encosta, destemido como jamais deixara de ser, escorregou em algumas pedras bastante lisas, enfrentou outros obstáculos, ganhou novamente a benção das águas, mas, enfim, conseguiu resgatar o que já havia julgado perdido.

Quando finalmente regressou à entrada da pequena floresta, a última coisa que estava em sua mente era construir um _talan_ ou descansar. Pouco importava para ele que a noite caísse ou a chuva ou até outra estrela como aquela que cedera o metal da misteriosa arma. Tudo o que ele queria era seguir seu trajeto e achar o túmulo do guerreiro, o túmulo de Túrin Turambar. Ainda havia uma brecha de sol, uma centelha de luz e acima de tudo, ainda havia alguma esperança.

&&&

Depois de um tempo de caminhada, conforme Elrohir traçava seu caminho por entre a mata, um questionamento começou a incomodá-lo imensamente; se de fato conseguiria achar a Pedra dos Infortunados, sob a qual jazia o túmulo do guerreiro. Andava já há um bom tempo, seguindo apenas suas impressões e seus instintos, mas não encontrara nada de significativo.

Era irônico que, depois de ter percorrido todos aqueles outros longos e perigosos caminhos com apenas seu mapa mal-traçado às pressas, se visse agora, em um lugar cujo diâmetro não chegava a três quilômetros, incapaz de finalizar sua tarefa. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era lembrar-se do mapa de Brethil e era nisso que concentrava suas poucas energias, na imagem de como fora tudo antes da inundação, mas aquilo não estava ajudando muito agora, por entre aquelas árvores e com um dia acinzentado pouco visível por entre elas.

Em alguma coisa a antiga floresta ainda estava fiel à sua geografia original, ela traçava caminhos em declives acentuados, escondendo o íngreme terreno e não oferecendo muita ajuda aos desavisados. Era quase impossível ler o céu acima, mesmo em dias de sol, e a mata era silenciosa demais. Tudo o que Elrohir ouvia eram apenas o dobrar de alguns pássaros, o trilar dos grilos e outros sons reconhecidos pelo rapaz, que sempre vivera avizinhado pela floresta e seus moradores.

Ele ainda continuou a andar devagar por um tempo, tentando encontrar um caminho efetivo a seguir, depois percebeu que sua empolgação inicial talvez o estivesse fazendo despender energia sem qualquer efetividade, haja vista que a terra, desabitada há centenas de anos, não ofereceria qualquer pista de que caminho seguir.

Só então o próprio corpo cansado do jovem elfo pediu-lhe desobediente alguma misericórdia. Ele então parou quase instintivamente, soltando o ar do peito algumas vezes. Acabou, por fim, se encostando contra uma árvore descascada, olhou a sua volta por mais um tempo ainda, e escorregou devagar. Pretendia sentar-se um instante apenas, o suficiente para recuperar um pouco da já escassa energia que o favorecia. Suas vestes ainda estavam molhadas e uma chuva fina começava a escapar por entre as altas árvores, como se objetivasse manter aquele pequeno mundo ensopado por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

Estava esgotado, por mais que se negasse a admitir isso. Suas pálpebras pesavam-lhe, recusando-se a manter abertas aquelas janelas que voltavam a refletir angústia e dor. Ele cerrou os olhos por um minuto, pensando se continuaria a sonhar com a ilha, agora já tão dentro de sua mata. Sua própria respiração parecia ruidosa, como se ele também fosse um dos animais daquele lugar. Ele a ouviu uma vez, imaginando-se como algum roedor qualquer, passeando por aqueles troncos contorcidos, fugindo por tocas infindáveis em busca de nada além seu próprio sustento.

Felizes eram os animais...

Elrohir suspirou, ajeitando o corpo no chão irregular com uma careta.

Por que continuava? Podia ficar ali, viver ali, morrer ali, podia desistir. Ninguém saberia de seu último fracasso. Ninguém... Ninguém nem mesmo o encontraria ali naquele território proibido...

Ele inflou o peito então, procurando encher-se daquela certeza na qual, no fundo, só fazia desacreditar. Quando soltou novamente o ar, o ruído se fez mais forte e mais próximo, fazendo o gêmeo começar a pensar que roedores não seriam capazes de fazê-lo, nem mesmo se tivessem o seu tamanho. O som seguinte, ainda mais alto e intrigante foi o último alimento para aquela incerteza e o fez reabrir os olhos.

_Elbereth_, quisera não os ter reaberto...

Foi a sensação que o jovem elfo enfrentou, quando a imagem embaçada que surgiu diante dele ganhou foco enfim. A única certeza que lhe ocorreu foi que, aquele era seu primeiro contato com uma figura que, real ou não, decididamente se converteria em um dos personagens que o assombraria por toda a sua existência.

Atrás de um arbusto magro, dois olhos muito brilhantes piscavam, focados em sua direção. Elrohir tornou a estufar o peito e dessa vez passou a desejar que sua mente cansada estivesse lhe pregando peças. Mas o som de um rosnar grave veio em resposta imediata a seu desejo, fazendo com que o gêmeo curvasse descrente as sobrancelhas, incapaz de acreditar no tamanho daquela criatura, que não deixava sua atenção escapar da presa por um instante sequer. Quando o som do animal ergueu subitamente seu tom ainda mais e dentes enormes e brancos brilharam na mata, aquilo pareceu bastar para que o rapaz se colocasse em pé novamente, segurando a arma em mãos trêmulas.

Enquanto isso a fera deslocou-se vagarosamente de seu esconderijo, as patas amassando galhos grossos como se fossem gravetos, o focinho escuro franzido em busca do cheiro prazeroso que emanava daquela presa assim tão próxima. Elrohir não conseguia conter a sensação mista que aquela visão estava lhe causando, ainda custava a acreditar. Jamais vira animal assim. O porte da criatura era enorme, maior do que um cavalo dos mais fortes, muito maior... Seu andar, no entanto, era firme e seguro, quase belo, quando se movia seu pêlo escuro brilhava muito, tal qual uma noite sem estrelas.

_Gaurhoth._ Eles já foram chamados, entre outros nomes. Elrohir se lembrava que certa vez Erestor comentara sobre eles, espíritos maléficos aprisionados em corpos de lobos imensos. O que tinham de belos tinham de perigosos. Eram guardiões de toda a espécie de perversidade, alimentados por carne viva e tendo como senhor apenas seu primeiro criador e aqueles a quem a ele servissem.

_Gaurhoth..._ Não podia ser um deles... Não... Estavam extintos... Extintos...

O gêmeo encostou-se ao tronco atrás de si, tentando apegar-se àquela idéia, mas já se lembrando de que dormira um sono intranqüilo, durante três noites muito mais longas do que as demais, apenas porque tentara passar para o papel a imagem da criatura que o mentor relatara.

_Elbereth, _seu esboço ficara tão assustadoramente perfeito que Elladan lhe pedira algo que jamais pedira na vida.

_Ro, jogue esse desenho fora..._

Agora sentia que mais um dos desenhos que traçara no passado parecia criar vida. Infelizmente, não se tratava de uma paisagem desconhecida, de um conjunto de chapadas, uma floresta, um pântano cheio de insetos. Isso ficou mais do que claro para ele, principalmente quando o animal não apenas voltou a rosnar, mas pôs-se de pé tal qual criatura pensante, movendo as garras dianteiras como um urso.

O gêmeo arredondou os olhos...

Não, aquilo não era fruto de uma das noites de delírio e pesadelos que ele tivera depois da história que ouvira do mestre. Aquilo era real... Aquilo era bastante real. Real demais!

O lobo rosnou mais uma vez, abrindo a boca salivada e exibindo novamente as pontas brilhantes dos caninos, ele tombou enfim o corpo para frente, voltando a apoiar-se nas quatro patas e olhando-o nos olhos. Foi naquele instante que algo ainda mais aterrorizante aconteceu. A fera bestial franziu o focinho, mas, ao invés do mesmo som vinha emitindo, soou inesperado por entre aqueles dentes:

"_Vogal zanbaur! Vrasubatlat!" (Cria de elfo! Eu vou te matar!)_

Elrohir sentiu o queixo amolecer, sentiu o maxilar pender devagar, caindo lentamente...

Havia histórias de que os descendentes de _Draugluin_, o lobo de Sauron e rei dos lobisomens de _Angband_, em certos momentos muito raros sentiam-se inclinados a pronunciarem algumas frases. Elrohir não compreendeu o que as palavras diziam, mas reconheceu a entonação amaldiçoada da antiga Fala Negra, reconheceu seu tom, seu poder, a sensação indescritível que trazia para quem a ouvisse.

"_Vrasubatlat!"_ A fera ameaçou outra vez, os olhos contraídos pareciam analisar agora a presa, aguardando por alguma coisa. O quê? Pelo que agradavam aqueles olhos? Pelo que aguardava aquela criatura horrível? Por que não o havia atacado?

Elrohir começou a sentiu o corpo amolecer, sem saber ao certo o porquê.

A Fala Negra... Ele então se lembrou. O dialeto era proibido em qualquer reino, mas certa vez Glorfindel dissera a ele e a Elladan, em absoluto segredo e em local bastante reservado, algumas daquelas palavras sinistras. Fizera-o a fim de que os dois irmãos conhecessem o efeito forte e bastante desagradável que aquele mal podia despertar.

"_Vrasubatlat!" _Ameaçou novamente a besta, fazendo Elrohir recordar ainda melhor da sensação que sentira no momento em que o mentor pronunciara, mesmo em sua voz melódica e bela, outras palavras semelhantes àquela: Um frio intenso, a impressão de que o ar não ia bastar. Ele fechou os olhos com o impacto daquelas lembranças, associado à nova, e evidentemente mais categórica, experiência.

O animal apertou os olhos de prazer então, parecendo perceber a reação do menino elfo e já deslizando a língua pegajosa pelo focinho úmido. Corromper a presa, para depois devorá-la. Era um deleite indescritível.

Mas Glorfindel não tinha quebrado tão rígidos protocolos, infringido as regras do lugar e ouvido uma repreenda considerável do amigo curador pelo que tinha feito em vão. Elrohir sabia porque seu mentor havia extrapolado tais barreiras. Ele queria, como em tudo o que fazia de bom ou mal, ensinar aos dois pupilos uma importante lição.

E foi feliz. Porque seu melhor discípulo conseguiu resgatar o que inferiu do ensinamento recebido, reabrindo os olhos e resguardando o espírito daquele mal, em tempo de perceber a sensação de desprazer que sua reação despertara no perverso animal. O lobo ainda teve um momento de estupefação e descrença, depois seu rosto se contorceu em uma ira ainda mais acentuada e ele ganiu alto, um uivo longo e ensurdecedor, antes de avançar sobre sua presa, sem mais qualquer sobreaviso.

Elrohir nem soube como conseguiu escapar do primeiro impacto, talvez fosse o pânico incontrolável que o fez fugir agilmente por entre alguns galhos retorcidos, ora a direita ora a esquerda, saltando alguns, passando por baixo de outros e sentindo, por várias vezes, as garras da fera passarem a milímetros de seu corpo.

Era tão inacreditável quanto assustador e o gêmeo nem sabia bem o que estava fazendo, movendo o corpo ofegante com uma agilidade incrível e aproveitando-se de sua pequenez diante da fera tão maior do que ele, para enganá-la diversas vezes. Em uma de suas inimagináveis escapadas, chegou a passar por debaixo do lobo, quando este se atirou cego em ira por sobre a presa.

No curso de sua fuga praticamente impensada, o corpo do jovem elfo escorregou de súbito por um caminho lamacento e ele rolou alguns metros por cima de galhos soltos e folhas molhadas. A fera, ainda em seu encalço, escorregou também em alguns instantes, depois deu dois grandes saltos para tentar alcançá-lo. Elrohir havia atingido o fim do declive pelo qual rolava e ainda estava meio tonto no chão, quando viu o algoz já no ar, as patas da frente esticadas como as de um grande tigre.

Mal conseguira recuperar-se do novo susto e das dores da reviravolta que seu corpo fizera no caminho cheio de obstáculos, e já apelava para o que seus instintos eram capazes de fazer. Sua rápida manobra para escapar do choque certo foi esgueirar-se por entre as raízes de uma grande árvore, escapando novamente com uma sorte incrível, ainda a tempo de ver as pesadas patas caírem no lugar onde ele antes estava e atolarem-se na lama e galhos alguns bons centímetros.

Não lhe ocorreu esperar para ver com que facilidade o animal escaparia, mas sim correr muito até se esconder atrás de um velho carvalho, cujas raízes escapavam pela terra tão antiga quanto ele parecia ser. Só então o gêmeo parou, um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, um pouco para pensar no que fazer naquele instante ínfimo que tinha para si.

Elrohir percebeu então que havia um espaço entre uma das raízes e o chão úmido. Ele até pensou em buscar um esconderijo melhor, mas ao ouvir aquele rosnar assustador aproximando-se novamente, deixou suas incertezas para depois e desceu como pôde pelo resto de tronco exposto, enfurnando-se naquela toca que a própria árvore criara.

_Ilúvatar,_ aquilo não estava acontecendo. Ele devia estar sonhando, tal criatura não existia, não podia existir ali. Viver sozinha naquela ilha. Como teria ido parar ali? Não. Não podia estar acontecendo isso. Ele pensava, trazendo à espada que tentava proteger para perto do peito, enquanto sentia o coração querer sair-lhe pela boca e o corpo endurecer, petrificado pelo pavor intenso.

Não custou, no entanto, para que os temores do jovem elfo mostrassem-se efetivos e ele ouvisse o último som que gostaria de ouvir naquela ou em qualquer outra situação. O fungar constante de um focinho surgiu por entre os troncos caídos e galhos, cada vez mais próximo. O gêmeo prendeu o ar, sem saber ao certo o quanto daquela caça a criatura empreendia privilegiando a audição ao invés do olfato. O nariz da fera contorceu-se então, analisando o que podia sentir daquele cheiro que recolhia. Depois o focinho afastou-se, retrocedendo pelo caminho de onde viera e desaparecendo.

Seria sorte demais ele não tê-lo sentido. Elrohir sabia muito bem disso e foi esse motivo que fez com que o jovem elfo sentisse que não conseguiria respirar normalmente, mesmo se quisesse. Logo se concentrar em sua respiração passou a ser o último dos problemas: uma pata imensa surgiu inesperadamente por entre as raízes, invadindo veloz seu esconderijo com tenebrosa precisão e acertando em cheio em seu peito.

Elrohir emitiu um inevitável grito de dor, seu primeiro som depois de muitos meses, mas conseguiu escapar da segunda investida do animal, rolando para o outro lado da árvore e deixando ao inimigo, como triste recordação, restos da túnica que usava ainda preso em suas garras.

Agora já não questionava mais o motivo da presença daquele animal ali, muito menos como conseguia ainda ter forças para correr. Ele apenas o fazia, já sentindo o pesado som atrás de si novamente, em uma velocidade que não era páreo para criatura alguma. A sua frente o caminho era difícil, as árvores se abraçavam, trançando galhos pelo chão e criando obstáculos complicados demais. Ele continuava como podia, aproveitando que o inimigo tinha suas próprias dificuldades, pois precisava que se apertar na mata estreita e voltar a derrubar a vegetação mais frágil para abrir caminho.

Não podia permanecer naquele jogo de gato e rato por mais tempo. Ele sabia que não tinha forças para isso. Principalmente porque o som da fera aproximava-se cada vez mais perto, mais perto, mais perto e encontrá-la em um novo confronto não estava nos planos do jovem elfo. Elrohir não ponderou mais e seus instintos o levaram a buscar um outro caminho. Quando percebeu que a fera já estava quase a seu alcance, fez uso de uma outra habilidade sua, escalando desesperadamente a primeira árvore que tinha em frente e passando a fazer seu caminho pelos galhos acima.

A atitude pareceu enfurecer ainda mais o animal, que a princípio tentou seguir a astuta presa. Mas o frágil vidoeiro não agüentou o peso do besta e inclinou-se com estalos de dor. Elrohir não esperou pela queda, saltando para outra árvore e tentando prosseguir sua escapada pelo novo caminho que escolhera, longe do chão. O lobo não tivera a mesma sorte, e o gêmeo ainda ouviu o pesado som do corpo do inimigo, batendo no solo, enquanto continuava sua fuga.

A sensação de vitória durou pouco, pois logo o animal ressurgia, agora acompanhando a escapada de sua presa pelo chão, continuando a esmagar os galhos, a derrubar as pequenas árvores. Eram quase todas da mesma espécie, algumas com mais de vinte metros e resistência suficiente para ajudar o gêmeo a permanecer seguro, outras ainda jovens e frágeis. Elrohir se arriscara em todas elas, escapando das quedas por um triz, enquanto tentava manter o rumo com apenas uma mão livre a ajudá-lo.

Era um caminho extenso e perigoso, cheio de momentos que pareceram cruciais, cheio de sensações de desfecho iminente das piores possíveis, até que um último galho não se mostrou tão resistente quanto parecia. O gêmeo, desprevenido e cansado a extremo, percebeu o equilíbrio lhe faltar tarde demais. Quando sentiu o corpo cair, a única sensação boa foi a do rosnar do inimigo ficando mais longe.

Para sua surpresa, porém, o baque no chão abaixo de si não se efetivou, pelo menos não da forma como o rapaz imaginara que aconteceria. Na verdade, ele se viu caindo por mais tempo do que julgava ser a altura daquela árvore na qual buscara apoio, até que seu corpo foi amparado por alguns galhos compridos e finos que o impediram de prosseguir sua jornada incerta.

Parecia um lugar seguro, excetuando o fato de que ele não sabia ao certo onde estava. Elrohir pensou em virar-se um pouco para olhar para baixo, mas quando ergueu a cabeça arrependeu-se de imediato. Se não o tivesse feito não teria se apercebido do quão grave era sua situação. A camisa que usava estava rasgada e completamente ensopada de um sangue vermelho vivo que corria dos grandes cortes que as garras daquele estranho animal haviam feito em seu peito. Elrohir respirou fundo, o extremo pavor parecia tê-lo anestesiado então e apenas agora a dor lancinante daquele ferimento estava mostrando sua gravidade.

O momento de desespero e dor, no entanto, durou pouco, pois logo sua consciência e seu instinto de preservação o fizeram ver outro detalhe, igualmente grave, na situação em que se encontrava. A árvore, cujo galho o salvara da queda, tinha suas raízes fincadas em um chão íngreme demais. Íngreme e quase vertical. Ela parecia ter brotado de rocha pura.

Pior que aquilo...

Não era uma rocha qualquer que segurava aquela árvore. Era a parede de um penhasco, cuja altura não era a do antigo _Cabed Naeramarth_, que ganhara esse nome – "Salto do Terrível Destino" – porque Nienor dele se atirara para a morte certa. No entanto, a nova geografia que o precipício agora possuía, guardava boa parte de seu perigo. Ainda havia a mesma falésia abrupta desnuda, com outras árvores na crista, como aquela na qual o gêmeo estava. No entanto, substituindo as águas tumultuosas do antigo Rio Teiglin abaixo, havia agora o próprio mar, açoitando a encosta e parecendo disposto a encarar qualquer oferta que o penhasco lhe cedesse com a mais indigesta das recepções.

Depois daquela constatação cruel, o desespero ganhou um novo significado para o menino, que já passara por tanto e agora simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, não sabia no que acreditar, não sabia pelo que esperar, não sabia como lidar com tudo aquilo. A respiração de Elrohir acelerou-se ainda mais e ele passou a olhar para os lados em total exasperação. Dissera a si mesmo tantas vezes que sentia que morreria naquele lugar, mas não imaginava que fosse ser assim, não imaginava que, depois de tudo, regressaria para os braços do mar, para aquele que o havia descartado uma vez, mas agora parecia até mesmo ansioso pela nova chance de fazê-lo provar sua força.

O gêmeo ainda tentou mover o corpo para cima, mas sentia tantas dores de tão diferentes formas que tudo o que lhe ocorreu foi que queria gritar, gritar o mais alto que podia, gritar de dor, de ira, de desesperança. Estava cansado, estava apavorado, queria, mas queria muito que tudo aquilo acabasse, queria que aquele maldito lugar desaparecesse, que a água levasse de uma vez aquela terra amaldiçoada de vez. Ele apertou os olhos então, com o próprio coração já gritando de angústia como ele desejava tanto fazer. No entanto, quando desprendeu os lábios, uma cena do passado voltou-lhe como se fosse uma mordaça.

"_Não pode ser assim. Não pode ser..." Dizia o inconformado Elladan, fechando os olhos em seu leito, enquanto ainda segurava a mão do irmão. Elrohir contara-lhe o ocorrido no pequeno conselho, assim que o gêmeo despertara e pudera ficar a sós com ele. Elladan era o mais esperto dos dois, aquele a quem a paz de espírito sempre trazia as melhores idéias nos momentos difíceis. Vê-lo agoniado não estava oferecendo ao caçula perspectivas muito positivas. "Dearada não pode ficar com a sua guarda... Ele __não pode... não pode nos separar..."_

_O gêmeo mais novo sentou-se então na cama do irmão, parecendo por fim perceber que a armadilha na qual estava era mais abrangente do que parecia ser. Ela não pegara apenas uma presa, mas sim capturara, separadamente, todos a quem eles amavam._

"_Eu não vou deixar ele fazer isso. Vou falar com ele... Eu vou... Vou fazer alguma coisa, Ro..." Elladan balançava a cabeça, agoniado, enquanto o corpo de Elrohir esfriava devagar, percebendo, antes do irmão, o quão atadas estavam as mãos de ambos._

"_Eu posso ir... mas se você não estiver do meu lado, ninguém mais vai estar." Ele disse tristemente. _

_Elladan olhou-o sem entender e ao ver que os olhos do caçula já estavam inundados de lágrimas, procurou levantar-se. Mas tudo o que Elrohir fez foi segurá-lo pelos ombros. Já ferira o irmão, não queria vê-lo piorar porque fora imprudente. Ele olhou o mais velho nos olhos, segurando a mão dele com força e determinação._

"_Eu juro, Dan. Juro a você que eu vou resolver isso... Eu... Eu não sei como, não sei quando, mas eu vou resolver..." Ele disse, depois parou por um instante, como se refletisse sobre a força da promessa que estava fazendo. Era importante demais e não deveria nunca ser esquecida. Não, ele não a esqueceria e não desistiria dela jamais, por isso acrescentou a suas palavras solenes, outras que fariam para ele o papel que precisava. "Não vou desistir... e ninguém vai ouvir a minha voz até que eu possa resolver o que fiz, até que eu possa consertar o que estraguei, até que eu possa ser digno de novo."_

_Os olhos de Elladan ficaram imóveis por um instante, como se seu corpo estivesse vazio. Ele então respirou fundo, olhando o irmão com afeto e tristeza._

"_Se eles levarem você... Ninguém mais vai ouvir a minha voz também..." Ele disse com a mão sobre o peito. "E só vão voltar a ouvi-la, depois de ouvirem a sua."_

Elrohir pressionou então os lábios trancados, apertando os olhos úmidos por emoções dos mais diferentes tipos. Elladan. Elladan. Elladan. Ele sentia falta do irmão. Ele sentia falta das certezas que apenas Elladan tinha, da paciência, da sensatez que apenas Elladan tinha. Ele sentia falta de Elladan e do que podia ver de seu no irmão, do que podia esperar ser ao lado dele.

Quando seus olhos se reabriram o gêmeo não olhava mais para baixo, nem pensava mais em juramentos rompidos e em caminhos sem saída. Ele saíra de _Imladris_ com a ajuda do irmão, com uma ajuda que ele sabia o quanto custaria ao nobre Elladan. Ele saíra de Imladris com uma missão e com uma promessa e veria ambas cumpridas, ou morreria ainda tentando.

Com essa certeza o rapaz voltou o rosto para cima, encarou os galhos presos, soltos, pendentes, mediu riscos, ignorou dores, analisou sons. Em segundos estava novamente fazendo jus ao nome que ganhara, em segundos era novamente o elfo guerreiro que seu pai esperava que ele fosse.

&&&

Elrohir tivera coragem, várias vezes sua mão quisera escapar do próximo galho, enquanto ele tentava regressar penhasco acima. Em um determinado momento a espada também quase escorregou de sua mão, mas ele tentou mantê-la firme, usando o punho que a prendia como apoio na escalada.

Quase no final do trajeto ele parou um instante, exausto e encostou o rosto no braço esticado, transferindo parte da mancha de sangue que o coloria para a testa igualmente úmida. Eram tantas dores e temores que ele nem sabia mais qual deles tentar combater.

Tornou a subir, como um autômato, o que restava. Quando sentia que suas últimas forças pareciam querer deixá-lo, percebeu um último galho que se esticava no final do trajeto, como uma mão gentil a tentar resgatá-lo. Elrohir olhou-o com cautela, afogado em todos os seus receios, mas por fim aceitou o auxílio, temeroso que suas avaliações de segurança não o estivessem ajudando a perceber se podia de fato usufruir tal ajuda.

A primeira coisa que fez, embora imprudente, foi soltar a espada no chão firme assim que pôde para tentar terminar a escalada com ambas as mãos livres. O final do penhasco era escorregadio e havia poucas reentrâncias ou galhos nos quais apoiar os pés. Na etapa final da escalada teve que, praticamente, se pendurar com ambas às mãos e usar apenas as forças de braços e ombros para trazer o corpo para cima.

Quando enfim se viu esticado em solo firme mais uma vez, o alívio e a exaustão o deixaram sem qualquer força para se levantar. O céu acima estava ainda carregado de nuvens e as poucas brechas que vira pela manhã já haviam desaparecido.

Choveria novamente. Disso ele não tinha a menor dúvida.

Ele tinha que se levantar. Era o que tinha que fazer. Nem sequer imaginava onde estaria aquele monstro que o perseguira, lembrava-se vagamente de ouvi-lo ao longe, mas não sabia se ele desistira da presa. No fundo, desejava acreditar que o animal havia caído naquele precipício com, quem sabe, menos sorte que a dele.

Elrohir respirou fundo então, mas antes de se levantar olhou cauteloso as feridas para sentir-lhes a gravidade. Eram cortes extensos, mas não pareciam profundos. Alguns ainda sangravam, outros estavam doloridos e talvez com traços de inflamação.

O gêmeo tornou a soltar a cabeça, fechando os olhos e lembrando da casca daquela árvore que a senhora _adán _lhe mostrara e esperando ter a oportunidade de encontrar algum exemplar dela ali em _Tol Morwen._ Talvez houvesse. Talvez ele tivesse mais sorte. Ele precisava ter sorte, ter alguma sorte, pelo menos para terminar sua tarefa, depois o que tinha que acontecer poderia acontecer, ele não se importaria mais.

Esse pensamento positivo o fez forçar os cotovelos e tentar erguer pelo menos o tronco. Quando conseguiu fazê-lo entre gemidos contidos e caretas de dor, foi surpreendido pela última imagem que esperava ver. A poucos passos de onde estava, por entre arbustos raquíticos e coberta de musgo e folhas velhas, erguia-se uma pedra acinzentada a qual cobriam agora folhas e musgo. Elrohir apertou os olhos, descrente do que podia ler nela, mesmo encoberto pelas diferentes forças do tempo.

Eram runas antigas de Doriath, mas o que informavam foi claro demais, mesmo para o cansado gêmeo.

_TÚRIN TURAMBAR DAGNIR GLAURUNGA_

Elrohir franziu as sobrancelhas e seu corpo estremeceu, seus olhos redesenharam traço a traço aquelas palavras diversas vezes antes de escorregarem, ainda atônitos para as palavras que vinham logo abaixo daquela sentença:

_NIENOR NÍNIEL_

O gêmeo ergueu-se então devagar, novamente esquecido de suas dores e temores. Quando se colocou de pé, suas pernas vacilaram e ele chegou a temer que não conseguiria dar aqueles últimos passos. _Elbereth, _estava sonhando, só podia ser. Era impossível que sua escapada insana o houvesse trazido ao mais improvável dos lugares.

Aquela idéia o ficou provocando duramente, enquanto ele se aproximava cambaleante do túmulo. Ao chegar quase em frente à enorme pedra conseguiu avistar outra a oeste, diferente em tamanho e cuja escrita não estava em runas. Mesmo de onde estava, pôde ler, letra a letra, a mensagem de um pai, que chegara até aquele lugar tarde demais, em tempo apenas de se despedir de sua amada e enterrá-la próxima aos dois filhos.

_AQUI TAMBÉM JAZ MORWEN ELEDHWEN_

Dizia a última mensagem de Húrin Thalion...

Elrohir sentiu então uma outra dor, uma dor diferente de todas as que ele estava sentindo ou já sentira durante aquela viagem, uma dor que o colou em seus joelhos novamente e o fez romper em um pranto incontrolável. Não era seu corpo que doía, não eram seus ferimentos, não era nada que ele pudesse cobrir com uma palma, apontar ou traduzir com palavras. Ele apenas apoiou a mão no túmulo do jovem guerreiro e deixou-se levar pelo que estava dentro dele e precisava sair, precisava sair com extrema urgência.

Chegara. Ele chegara. Sua viagem havia terminado...


	12. OUTRAS MÃOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse é um capítulo especial para mim, espero que vocês gostem. Na verdade não tenho muito a falar sobre ele e por que é especial, talvez seja porque foi um texto que fluiu bem, sem grandes dores de cabeça ou necessidade de reparos, também porque me agradou bastante no final, espero que vocês sintam o mesmo.

Obrigada a quem está lendo e muito obrigada mesmo a quem está tendo tempo de me deixar uma review. Escrever histórias com personagens secundários sempre gera pouco apoio dos leitores, fico mesmo muito feliz em saber que há alguns acompanhando a saga do nosso corajoso elfinho moreno e de sua família.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍ****TULO XII – OUTRAS MÃOS**_

_"Ainda que seus passos pareçam inúteis; vá abrindo caminhos como a água que desce cantando da montanha. Outros te seguirão..."_

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

"_Você é um guerreiro corajoso, menino. A espada não vai experimentar o seu sangue."_ Elrohir ouviu em seu sono, encostado de joelhos na grande pedra acinzentada. De alguma forma sabia quem era a figura em pé ao seu lado, há tempos vinha tentando imaginar como ele seria, mas, agora o sentindo tão perto, não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos e encarar aquele _adán_ a quem uma maldição arruinara a vida, mas transformara em herói.

Era bom sonhar com Túrin Turambar, cuja voz, mesmo em tom de sussurro, parecia ter a potência de todos os tambores do mundo.

"_Você é corajoso, menino." _O gêmeo ouviu então como se o guerreiro estivesse agora agachado a seu lado, falando quase a seu ouvido. _"Vamos, guerreiro! Vamos! Desperte! Desperte! Desperte!"_

Sonho estranho... Por que estava tendo esse sonho?

Elrohir ergueu as pálpebras com dificuldade, apesar do tom urgente que ouvira, não queria despertar, estava tão cansado. Quando enfim conseguiu fazer o mundo ganhar foco em suas vistas extenuadas, percebeu que adormecera com a espada junto ao peito...

A noite invadira enfim a terra dos Infortunados...

A arma estava úmida, dessa vez com seu próprio sangue. O ferimento não fechara, mas com seu breve descanso a hemorragia parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente, embora tivesse lhe roubado mais do que ele talvez pudesse ter cedido.

O gêmeo olhou para a arma uma outra vez. Era pouco o que podia ver com a luz escassa que a redonda lua, parcialmente encoberta por algumas nuvens, podia dispor, mas era bastante para destacar o metal escuro que agora refletia o vulto de seu pequeno mestre.

Elrohir esvaziou o peito e foi invadido por uma sensação que até então não sentira, um afeto pela arma que portara, a arma que desenterrara, que reforjara, que defendera e que usara em sua própria defesa... a arma que aprendera a amar. E esse sentimento preencheu-o por um tempo, apagando as outras dores, e a espada brilhou, como se estivesse compartilhando o sentimento de seu pequeno portador. Uma sombra de sorriso ergueu os cantos dos lábios do gêmeo. Era um sorriso cansado, mas que nascera de uma acalentadora conclusão.

"_Não é só para mim... Acho que, no fim de tudo, a liberdade vai ser para nós dois, não vai?" _Ele indagou em seu pensamento e, como se em resposta, a arma voltou a brilhar, fazendo com que o gêmeo deixasse amolecerem os ombros, aliviado. Estava tudo mesmo para se finalizar, era o que ele sentia, e esse pensamento acalentou seu coração enfraquecido. Se tanto ele, quanto a espada fossem também fazer parte daquele sepulcro, agora não importava. Estava tudo chegando mesmo ao fim.

_Tudo está terminando... Tudo está chegando ao fim..._ Ele repetiu para si mesmo, reunindo o resto de sua vontade e desejo para terminar a tarefa que tinha a cumprir. Fazer uma cova, sepultar a espada que agora já sentia também um pouco como sua, fazer seu pedido de perdão... sentir-se livre outra vez...

Elrohir apoiou-se na pedra fria, erguendo-se devagar e administrando as dores e a vertigem que o movimento lhe causara. Na parte detrás do túmulo a pedra refletia melhor a luz da lua e o gêmeo pôde avaliar o campo que tinha que cavar. Ele deu dois passos nele. No entanto, quando sua mão soltou o apoio da pedra, apenas seu desejo não foi o bastante para mantê-lo em pé e ele foi a chão mais uma vez, dobrando os joelhos e fazendo o máximo para não perder a consciência. Apoiou ambas as mãos naquele chão embebido de chuva e tristeza, fincando os dedos na grama verde que crescera e percebeu que aquele não seria um solo simples de ser cavado.

"_As guerras mais importantes são ganhas através das pequenas batalhas."_

A voz de Glorfindel veio provocá-lo, junto com alguns pingos gelados de chuva, e Elrohir apertou os olhos, com uma mistura de sentimentos a assolá-lo. Eram obstáculos demais. Por que, pelo menos naquele instante derradeiro, as coisas não podiam se dar de uma forma mais simples?

"_As vitórias podem se dar com a ajuda das pequenas superações do soldado nos momentos de exaustão, nos períodos de quase descrença."_

A imagem de Glorfindel repetiu em sua mente, completando um daqueles ensinamentos que faziam com que os elfinhos rolassem os olhos insatisfeitos e consultassem o céu a espera do final das horas de treino. Elrohir era um deles, sempre fora, impaciente e questionador, queria saber o propósito de tudo. Tinha o direito a uma vida eterna se quisesse, mas sempre vivia como se fosse desaparecer no instante seguinte.

Agora ele estava lá, ironicamente repetindo a lição do mestre como um mantra, apoiando-se naquele som, esquecido de perguntas e propósitos, e munindo-se da ilusão de que o guerreiro louro estava a seu lado, motivando-o como fizera diversas vezes, a fim de encontrar forças para o que ainda tinha que enfrentar.

Aquele singelo jogo de emoções fez seu propósito, e as mãos do jovem elfo moveram-se em mais um esforço. Logo crescia a sua frente uma poça de água tingida de marrom e de vermelho. Conforme ela aumentava de diâmetro, engolindo água e a força de seu criador, Elrohir começava a sentir o calafrio de quem cava sua própria sepultura. Vira um funeral apenas uma vez em sua vida, mas não era o de um elfo. Uma caravana _edain_ tinha sido atacada e um dos integrantes do grupo, ainda muito jovem, ferido gravemente, chegara às mãos do lorde de Imladris com o espírito já pronto para partir. Elrohir lembrava-se bem do olhar do pai e da canção de despedida que o próprio Elrond cantara na ocasião. Naquela noite a mãe esclarecera a ele e a Elladan sobre o destino dos _edain._

Naquele dia ele também soubera que seu destino estava em uma decisão que tinha que tomar um dia...

O gêmeo soltou a cabeça para frente, as mãos agora apoiadas no buraco fundo, com água até quase os cotovelos. Os cabelos cobriam-lhe o rosto, as pontas já submersas naquela água escura. Um vento frio roçava-lhe as costas nuas, despertando-lhe tremores involuntários.

Mas faltava pouco agora, ele tinha que terminar o que viera fazer e não conjeturar sobre seu destino depois disso. Ele não tinha tempo para sentimentos de perda, arrependimentos, não tinha tempo para a saudade... Ele não tinha tempo para a saudade.

Elrohir ergueu os olhos ao céu acima e percebeu que as nuvens haviam voltado a se aglutinar e a castigar o chão já bastante encharcado. Ele ficou parado um instante, sentindo os pingos gelados escorregarem por seu rosto. Não parecia, entretanto, sofrer da mesma forma com a água que caia, estava desligado do mundo, guardando forças para aquele ato final.

A espada aguardava na grama, agora totalmente desaparecida com a súbita ausência do luar. O movimento seguinte do gêmeo foi esticar o braço e puxar a arma para perto de si. Ele apalpou-a uma última vez, medindo seu tamanho, imaginando se a cova que fizera fora suficientemente grande. Depois moveu o objeto para o seu destino final.

Embora sentisse ter o mundo inteiro contra ele, as intempéries, a dor do corpo e do espírito, sentiu uma sensação diversa de tudo o que imaginava ao perceber, mesmo na mais completa ausência de luz, a espada submergir naquele túmulo que ele criara. Era mesmo a liberdade que buscava, libertar-se daquele remorso, daquele ódio de si mesmo... ter paz novamente, nem que pela brevidade de um momento.

E foi mesmo um momento bastante curto o que o gêmeo teve para fazer uso daquela paz e tentar tirar dela as forças que precisava para terminar o trabalho. Isso porque, no momento seguinte, quando ele já movia novamente as mãos para cobrir a cova, um som inesperado escapou por entre os galhos da mata um pouco adiante. Naquele instante a audição élfica do gêmeo captou algo que ele gostaria de não ter ouvido, uma respiração cautelosa que ele conhecera naquela ilha e que aprendera a temer com todas as suas forças.

Por pura ironia do destino ou qualquer outro motivo, a chuva cessou e as nuvens voltaram a se apartar, como se a lua tivesse forçado uma brecha para iluminar aqueles caninos mortais, embebidos agora em saliva de puro deleite...

Saindo detrás de um arbusto, o terrível lobo parecia bastante satisfeito por reencontrar a presa que lhe escapara...

Dessa vez Elrohir nem pensou em reagir ou fugir, nem que quisesse conseguiria. Ele fechou os olhos, desacreditado daquele inesperado impasse e sentindo-se sem qualquer disposição de tentar o que quer que fosse. Aquilo não podia ser verdade... Não naquele momento... Não assim tão perto do fim... Parecia que os _Valar_ não o achavam mesmo digno de completar sua missão, só podia ser isso. Ele não era merecedor de uma oportunidade de redenção, de conseguir se desculpar... se sentir perdoado.

O gêmeo soltou o corpo, tentando se deixar levar por aquela verdade, invadir-se de resignação, enquanto ouvia o agressor aproximar-se devagar... Passo a passo... Chegava a sentir o cheiro da mata molhada... O cheiro do sangue... O cheiro da morte...

Foi, no entanto, quando sentia seu tempo expirar e sua última chance desaparecer, que o espírito de guerreiro do jovem elfo decidiu lembrá-lo de que autopiedade e desistência nunca se encaixaram a seu temperamento. Elrohir ainda abanou a cabeça com força, tentando inutilmente se livrar daquela sensação, daquele anseio de não baixar sua guarda, de não se deixar abater... de não desistir. Mas o desejo cresceu em seu peito, rebelde, incontrolável como ele mesmo era, e a espada voltou mais uma vez à suas mãos, erguendo-se com ele e enfrentando o algoz com surpreendente convicção.

Os instintos do lobo fizeram o animal dar um salto na escuridão para fugir do conflito direto, mas Elrohir acertou-o categórico na lateral esquerda, arrancando um uivo de dor da fera, antes dele mesmo desequilibrar-se com a enorme espada e voltar ao chão. O animal também rolou alguns metros, mas logo estava em pé, desprezando o ferimento e até mais furioso. O gêmeo tornou a levantar-se, erguendo com dificuldade a arma em sua defesa.

Estavam frente a frente, mais uma vez, a mais estranha dupla de inimigos. O lobo rosnava na noite escura, o pêlo reluzindo o brilho da lua mãe acima, enquanto ele ziguezagueava como quem busca uma brecha em uma montanha sólida. Elrohir tentava ao máximo manter erguida a espada, mas agora ela tremia em suas mãos. Aquela sensação trouxe ao menino um lampejo de memória dos mais angustiantes: a imagem de um outro momento no qual não conseguira manter a grande espada em pé e acabara por desencadear todo o processo que o colocara ali.

Pobre Elladan... Ele não merecia ter um irmão como ele...

Talvez fosse melhor que aquela fera estúpida o engolisse de uma vez! Elrohir se viu pensando e voltou a irritar-se consigo mesmo. _Elbereth_, quando aquele ódio desapareceria? Quando? Seria preciso perder a vida de vez para se lembrar de como era ter um pouco de paz? Ele se questionou, encarando agora a imagem embaçada do lobo, que rosnava, andando precavido de um lado para o outro a sua frente, em nítida busca por uma oportunidade melhor para o ataque.

O gêmeo piscou algumas vezes, tentando manter-se em pé, mas sentindo que se exauriam suas armas pessoais, seu desejo de vencer, sua esperança de voltar, sua sede de liberdade. Ele estava muito cansado de tudo aquilo, cansado de acreditar e enganar-se, cansado de imaginar haver uma saída, cansado de sentir tanta dor.

A fera parecia ter percebido o enfraquecimento e a hesitação de sua presa, por isso aguardava, mostrando os dentes brancos e movendo ligeiramente os lábios como se conversasse consigo mesma. Elrohir continuou encarando-a, mesmo percebendo a arma oscilar. Ele a empunhava agora com ambas as mãos juntas, mas nem assim estava conseguindo mantê-la em pé.

Era demais para ele... Não conseguiria ir adiante, tinha que se conformar... Suas forças eram findas e ele passava a perceber agora que, ironicamente, o fim daquele pesadelo se daria da mesma forma que seu começo. A espada voltou a parecer pesada demais para ele e, como da primeira vez que a erguera, ela pendeu para frente sem sobreaviso, escorregando de suas mãos, sem, no entanto, fazer qualquer vítima.

A vítima, dessa vez, seria ele... Nem sabia se de fato se importava com isso agora. Sentia tanta dor. Tudo o que lamentava era ter tirado a espada da cova que fizera. Que destino estranho. Agora ela ficaria caída em algum lugar novamente, como quando o soldado a encontrara.

O ar agitou-se à sua volta e ele estremeceu, caindo de joelhos. Sabia quem vinha em sua direção, movendo o espaço em um rompante de puro terror. Conseguia sentir o hálito nefasto dele, antecipando a dor das garras que o atingiriam novamente... Para onde o arremessariam? Será que o arremessariam de fato? Será que a fera o exterminaria de uma vez ou ainda brincaria sadicamente com ele?

Já devia tê-lo atingido... Quando ia fazê-lo?

Então o ar moveu-se mais uma vez, e Elrohir, julgando que agora fosse acontecer, encolheu-se em um instinto. Contudo, ao invés disso, o ambiente foi tomado por uivos, ganidos e outros sons estranhos que o fizeram reerguer receoso as pálpebras.

E o que a pouca luz lhe revelou foi a última cena que ele imaginava ver...

Havia mais alguém ali... Um guerreiro... E ele brandia uma espada, investindo corajosamente contra a fera, que rosnava, movendo o corpo para frente e para trás, erguendo as patas dianteiras e procurando um modo de reverter a situação.

Havia mais alguém ali... Ali naquela ilha vazia... Ali na Terra dos Infortunados...

Elrohir ficou petrificado diante da imagem de alguém tão habilidoso. A espada brilhava, cortando o ar, e seu portador escapava das investidas do adversário com rapidez, embora continuasse a centralizar seus esforços em cercar o agressor como podia, parecendo tentar impedi-lo de se aproximar do túmulo.

O lobo era imenso, mesmo diante de um adulto como era aquele que agora o desafiava. Parecia incrivelmente mais irado. Seus dentes estavam à mostra, brilhando por sob o focinho franzido. Seu rosto era um borrão disforme agora, apenas as presas e os olhos conseguiam vencer a noite escura. Ele emitia toda espécie de sons de protesto e ameaças, procurando intimidar o novo inimigo.

O guerreiro, contudo, não demonstrava qualquer sinal de hesitação, mesmo com o tamanho e agressividade extrema do adversário que tinha à sua frente. Ele continuava a cercar o animal como podia, ainda em sua árdua tentativa de impedi-lo seguir o caminho que parecia desejar: chegar até sua primeira presa, perto do túmulo.

Por várias vezes a criatura saltou, procurando pegar o guerreiro de surpresa e atingi-lo. Em um determinado momento, Elrohir chegou a pensar que a fera havia sido bem sucedida, mas o estranho abaixara-se propositalmente, escapando em um movimento perfeito e sincronizado, apenas para erguer-se em tempo de atingir o animal, quando este passava por cima dele, e proporcionar-lhe uma aterrissagem das mais desastrosas. A fera rolou com um ganido pelo chão encharcado.

A luta, entretanto, não havia se encerrado. Mesmo ferido, o animal reergueu-se rápido e decidido, parecendo sobrepujar a dor do novo ferimento, abafando-a com uma gana ainda maior que o fez avançar enlouquecido por sobre o agressor, sem parecer medir qualquer conseqüência. Parecia cego de fúria, indiferente agora à dor e a espada que refletia a luz da lua como se fosse sua própria.

O que se seguiram foram momentos de pura agonia, repletos dos sons da arma cortando o espaço e dos gritos intimidadores da fera.

Era como se aquela luta jamais fosse ter um fim até que o inacreditável ocorreu: em um determinado instante do conflito, o guerreiro moveu a espada para frente do corpo, mantendo-a em uma linha horizontal e segurando-a com ambas as mãos. Foi um ato preciso, como se, subitamente, o futuro tivesse ficado muito claro para ele. Aquilo pareceu ser verdade, porque, de repente o animal voltou a avançar de forma mais ensandecida do que as anteriores. A fera parecia querer usar aquele movimento violento e rápido como uma arma intimidadora e derradeira.

Dessa vez, no entanto, o adversário não se esquivou como fizera anteriormente, pelo contrário, permaneceu onde estava, aguardando com coragem a chegada do enorme oponente, e limitando-se a tentar contê-lo com a espada diante de si. O lobo talvez não esperasse tal reação, quiçá acreditasse que alguém tivesse a força para contê-lo assim, com a própria arma. Mas aquele guerreiro mostrou-se um oponente à altura, usando a espada como escudo e fazendo com que o animal encontrasse, em seu ataque, aquela lâmina afiada e perecesse, enfim, com esta enterrada no peito e um uivo abafado de surpresa e dor.

Terminara...

E o silêncio voltara a imperar naquele local sagrado...

Silêncio... Silêncio...

Inacreditável... Inacreditável... Era o que Elrohir conseguia repetir para si mesmo, enquanto seu corpo parecia amolecer devagar, conforme a emoção daquela luta ia se esvaindo, amortecida pela certeza do pesadelo terminado. A imagem do vencedor do difícil duelo, ainda parado, observando a fera caída, checando se realmente não havia mais perigo, começou a parecer tão distante... Fora uma luta extraordinária e difícil. Era só o que ocupava a mente do atônito gêmeo, que ainda olhava para a cena final como quem não crê no que vê, achando que no fundo aquilo tudo só poderia ser um sonho bom, um sonho bom do qual não valia a pena despertar.

Foi apenas no instante em que o estranho virou seu rosto para ele que o gêmeo voltou a estremecer, com o repentino receio de que talvez aquele sonho não fosse ter o final que ele imaginava. Sua preocupação se efetivou ainda mais quando o viu correr em sua direção. Ele até tentou levantar-se, mas não tinha forças para fugir. Tudo o que lhe restou então foi voltar a encolher-se, temendo pelo que estava por vir. Quando sentiu mãos sobre ele, braços o envolvendo com urgência, até tentou reagir, mas a voz que acompanhou esses movimentos tornou as coisas extremamente confusas mais uma vez.

"_Ion-nín!"_

Elrohir a princípio estremeceu, passando por um momento de estupefação e incompreensão, mas depois seus instintos mais profundos o fizeram apertar, angustiado, os olhos em sua própria defesa. Precavia-se, prevenia-se, não queria acreditar nem por um instante naquela hipótese absurda. Não... Nem por um instante... De todos os sonhos estranhos dos quais fora prisioneiro desde que saíra, aquele era o mais injusto deles. Ele não queria ouvir aquela voz, não aquela voz... Não era justo ter uma alucinação como aquela, apenas para depois despertar no mesmo pesadelo de sempre... Não era justo... Não era...

Mas as mesmas mãos, mais cautelosas dessa vez, o trouxeram para perto, já descendo por seu peito ferido, checando o quadro triste que a escuridão parecia tentar esconder.

"Tudo bem, _ion-nín._ Confie em mim. Tudo vai ficar bem..."

O gêmeo voltou a abrir os olhos, mais devagar agora, tentando ler aquelas sensações, na quase total ausência de luz. O fato era que, na verdade, não precisaria de luz alguma para saber quem estava lá... por mais difícil que fosse acreditar naquilo... Jamais precisaria de qualquer ajuda para reconhecer aquela pessoa, cujo calor parecia trazê-lo de volta à vida...

No entanto... Algo estava errado... Tinha que estar... Não podia ser... Ele não podia acreditar naquela idéia... Não podia acreditar que aquele guerreiro... que aquele guerreiro que enfrentara aquela fera terrível... que aquele guerreiro era... era seu pai... O guerreiro que derrubara aquela fera terrível era... era seu pai? Como aquilo era possível? Como ele viera parar ali? Como?

Ele... Ele viera buscá-lo?

_Elbereth..._ Sim... Seu pai... viera atrás dele... viera salvá-lo... Seu pai cruzara todo aquele caminho e... enfrentara por ele aquele... aquele monstro mortal...

"Shh, tudo bem... tudo bem, criança..." Elrond agora o mantinha encostado em seu peito, parecendo sentir os tremores que aquelas idéias todas despertavam no corpo exausto do menino. Mas Elrohir se concentrava apenas no tamborilar acelerado do coração que ouvia... do coração do pai... Aquele som que o fazia, enfim, acreditar que não tinha sido um sonho, que tudo fora real. Ele moveu as mãos então, segurando nas vestes do curador com força, como se o lorde elfo fosse desaparecer. "Está tudo bem. Tudo bem, criança minha. Fique em paz agora."

Elrohir ainda hesitou, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia, mas Elrond continuou repetindo suas frases de sempre, suas certezas de curador, até que o jovem elfo não conseguiu resistir ao tom pacato do pai, um tom que ele ouvira desde pequeno e que sempre despertava nele aquela mesma sensação de paz, de segurança, independente de onde estivessem. Ele sentiu o corpo relaxar enfim, como não sentira uma única vez desde que saíra de casa, e o cansaço extremo não o levou ao reino dos inconscientes porque uma súbita luz iluminou a clareira na qual estavam, sobressaltando-o. Ele só não se levantou com o susto porque Elrond segurou-o perto de si, antes de reerguer a espada na direção de onde o som viera. Não custou muito, no entanto, até que o lorde elfo voltasse a abaixar a arma com um suspiro.

"Não devia ter vindo, _mellon-nín._" Ele ouviu o pai dizer a alguém que se aproximava.

"Ouvi um som que julgava não ter distinguido bem." Respondeu o recém-chegado e Elrohir enfim o viu, aproximando-se cauteloso da fera que o pai matara. Era um elfo de cabelos tão claros quanto a lua, a qual pareciam refletir. "_Ilúvatar, _quisera estar errado. O que tal criatura faz aqui?"

"Não sei se desejo saber." Elrond disse, esvaziando o peito. "Só espero que seja o único."

"Não costumam andar em grupos..." O outro comentou, voltando-se enfim para o amigo. Elrohir estremeceu novamente quando o elfo aproximou-se e agachou-se diante deles. "Encontrou-o então?"

Elrond sorriu breve e pacientemente, depois olhou para o assustado filho, em cujo semblante podia ler tantas coisas tristes e preocupantes que não o animavam a tomar qualquer outra atitude que não tirá-lo dali de imediato. Mesmo assim ele pousou cauteloso a mão no peito ferido do menino, tentando transmitir-lhe alguma energia, enquanto voltava a olhar para o amigo armador.

"Círdan. Esse é o caçula de meus filhos gêmeos: Elrohir." Ele disse, depois voltou a encarar o filho, cujos olhos já se arredondaram diante do nome do ilustre recém-chegado. "Elrohir, esse é Lorde Círdan, da cidade dos Portos."

Elrohir engoliu em seco, esquecido de suas dores. Em todas as lições que aprendera com o mentor e os pais, um personagem sempre estivera em destaque para ele. Círdan, o armador. O senhor dos mares, o escolhido de Ulmo, o não nascido. Círdan estava ali e o pai o chamava de amigo...

"Olá, Elrohir." O elfo sorriu-lhe, apoiando a mão em sua cabeça com cuidado. "Menino, sua trajetória se transformará em versos um dia, com certeza."

Elrohir intrigou-se com o comentário, mas depois ofereceu um breve sorriso.

A luz de um relâmpago levou então o olhar dos dois lordes elfos ao céu, e o estrondoso som que a seguiu colocou Círdan em pé de imediato.

"Temos que ir o quanto antes." Ele disse e Elrond apenas assentiu.

Todo aquele movimento trouxe a Elrohir uma conclusão que lhe roubou a pequena alegria despertada por aquela situação tão fabulosa. Ele desfez-se imediatamente dos braços do pai, que primeiro tentou contê-lo, mas depois, diante da insistência extrema do rapaz, acabou por deixá-lo afastar-se, limitando-se a acompanhar o movimento penoso do filho, enquanto tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo. O gêmeo apanhou a arma que deixara cair e passou a arrastar-se para longe. A princípio Elrond apenas observou o movimento intrigado, mas preocupou-se quando tentou voltar a aproximar-se e o filho levantou categórico uma das mãos.

"_Ion-nín, _o que houve?" Indagou sem entender. No entanto, quando percebeu a cova que o filho cavara, a intenção daquele ato saltou-lhe aos olhos. "Não... Não pode, menino..." Ele disse relutante. "Esse lugar é sagrado... Se violar esse túmulo estará cometendo um grave crime, criança."

Elrohir apenas sacudiu a cabeça como resposta, no rosto um misto de dor e angústia. Ele apontou nervoso então para o buraco que fizera e mostrou a arma em sua mão para o pai. Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas, por fim apertou os lábios fechados, mas foi Círdan quem pareceu disposto a traduzir os propósitos daquela criança.

"Ele quer apenas enterrar a arma. Não pretende verificar se o herói está ou não com a dele."

Elrond sentiu o queixo amolecer. Então Elrohir fizera aquela jornada perigosa e extenuante apenas para deixar a espada no reino dos infortunados, mesmo tendo ali a chance de conseguir provar sua inocência? Ele não pretendia abrir o túmulo e verificar se a _Gurthang_ estava com seu último portador, Túrin Turambar?

A confirmação estava no semblante do menino, cujos olhos brilhantes estavam fixos nele com uma determinação que dizia mais do que qualquer palavra seria capaz.

"Mesmo assim, criança minha..." Elrond disse com paciência e afeto, lamentando ver o filho voltar a erguer a mão manchada, ao vê-lo tentar se aproximar. "Qualquer violação desse solo é crime, menino. Não pode resolver o problema dessa forma."

Elrohir pareceu hesitar a princípio com aquelas palavras, mas logo se recusou a aceitar o sentido delas. Quando Elrond tornou a se aproximar, os olhos do gêmeo se encheram de lágrimas e desespero, mas ele pressionou o maxilar fechado, afastando a ambas as sensações e balançando a cabeça com vigor, colocando de imediato a arma dentro da cova que fizera sem qualquer indecisão.

Elrond suspirou contrariado, vendo-se novamente em um daqueles terríveis impasses nos quais o destino parecia ter um prazer especial em colocá-lo. Ele respirou fundo, mas acabou tomando a última atitude que desejava: aproximou-se e segurou os pulsos do filho, impedindo-o de completar a tarefa e apertando os olhos com força ao perceber o menino usar suas últimas forças para se debater e tentar escapar.

_Elbereth_, quantos empecilhos teria o rapaz enfrentado para que fosse o pai a impedi-lo de conseguir o que desejava, praticamente às portas do ato encerrado?

"Perdoe-me, _ion-nín._" Ele pediu, abraçando o filho com cuidado quando enfim este deixou de se debater, ainda parecendo tremer de nervosismo em seus braços. "Não posso permitir... Eu... Eu enfrentarei o que tiver que enfrentar a seu lado, criança. Eu não vou deixá-lo nunca mais, não permitirei tampouco que o levem para longe de mim... Eu lhe dou minha palavra, _ion-nín... _Mas não somemos aos nossos ombros mais infrações, menino."

Elrohir não respondeu, dessa vez nem mesmo se manifestou. Ele estava quieto agora, estranhamente quieto. Elrond respirou fundo então, puxando o rapaz para que pudesse olhá-lo sob a luz que Círdan havia trazido. Mas o menino fugiu de seu olhar, encostando resignado a cabeça no peito do pai, seu rosto estava tão triste que o próprio Elrond sentiu o desejo de não olhá-lo mais, de não cogitar o que ele estaria pensando e sentindo.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim, _ion-nín._" Ele tentou dizer, mas o menino não reagiu nem àquelas palavras, seu corpo estava frio, e ele parecia agora totalmente entregue, como um náufrago que não parece ter ciência que enfim encontrara a praia. Talvez não sentisse que de fato a tivesse encontrado. Talvez não sentisse mais no pai o porto seguro que sempre tivera. Talvez, apesar de tudo, ainda estivesse se sentindo condenado...

Elrond respirou profundamente, compreendendo melhor do que gostaria aquela amarga sensação de injustiça e desespero, sentindo ele mesmo o peso terrível daquela condenação. Ele olhou então para a cova rasa à sua frente, na qual a imagem da espada sequer podia ser vista, submersa na água que invadira o buraco. A seu lado Círdan se agachara, acariciando devagar a perna de Elrohir. O armador parecia deveras sentido também com a absurda encruzilhada na qual estavam. Por isso, quando os olhos do amigo moreno buscaram o dele, pela primeira vez o próprio Círdan não soube o que dizer.

Elrond fechou então os olhos, apertando levemente o abraço que oferecia ao filho. Como podia estar ainda angustiado, mesmo depois de ter encontrado, quase milagrosamente, o menino? Algo estava errado naquela história. Algo que já começara errado e que fora somando erros de todos os tipos em uma mistura quase vil. Ele soltou então os ombros, pensando ainda no que poderia ser considerado erro e no peso que cada um teria, por fim voltou-se para o amigo de cabelos claros e seu olhar parecia antecipar já o que ele diria.

"Círdan... _mellon-nín_. Ser-lhe-ei eternamente grato pela ajuda. Peço-lhe que vá embora em seu barco agora e não se preocupe mais, pois parece que essa história não terá o final que esperávamos. No entanto, mesmo que não haja para meu filho e eu a saída que eu desejava, farei o possível para que ao menos haja paz para nós."

O armador franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender, e o mesmo fez o rapaz nos braços do pai. Foi apenas quando Elrond sorriu para o filho que Elrohir compreendeu o que o curador insinuava. O menino soltou os lábios surpreso, mas um pequeno brilho voltou a sua pele, como um raio de esperança. Círdan também entendeu bem as intenções do amigo, por isso apertou os lábios e engoliu aquela conclusão sem questionar-lhe o sabor. Ele ergueu-se então, recebendo um último olhar do lorde de Imladris, mas enchendo o peito, ao invés de se resignar.

"Você sabe o caminho, Elrond." Disse com firmeza. "Não questionarei o que acontecerá aqui, mas se com o raiar do dia vocês não estiverem no barco, eu voltarei para buscá-los."

&&&

E Círdan falava sério, talvez por isso Elrond surgiu, mesmo relutante, trazendo o menino, ainda antes do amanhecer. O armador ajudou-os a embarcar em silêncio e o mar igualmente silencioso pareceu ter encontrado a paz junto com aquele pai e aquele filho. Círdan deixou-os sozinhos dentro da cabine, enquanto conduzia a embarcação de volta ao porto. Quando já estavam em alto mar, uma figura tomou seu lado ao leme.

"Dormiu enfim?" Ele indagou.

"Dormiu assim que consegui aquecê-lo. Não creio que despertará até chegarmos. Nem sei como chegou tão longe no estado no qual está."

Círdan nada disse, observando apenas o vulto triste do amigo, com o nascer do sol a ressaltar-lhe a silhueta.

"Ficam no porto conosco." Ele ditou. "Pelo menos até que os seus venham buscá-los. O que com certeza acontecerá. Logo seu povo estará querendo mandar ao espaço aquelas leis tolas."

Elrond baixou a cabeça.

"Isso não acontecerá. Os nobres com quem me aliei quando fundei a cidade do vale têm algo que meu coração preza extremamente. O que fazem o fazem por mim, porque sabem que é assim que eu gostaria que fosse feito."

"Isso é tolice. São inocentes."

"Não somos, Círdan. Sabe disso."

"A espada pertencia ao menino. É o que tudo indica a qualquer entendedor, mesmo mediano que seja. Como acha que uma criança daquele porte fez o que fez? Somente o dono da _Gurthang_ conseguiria tê-la trazido até aqui, conseguiria tê-la portado. O que aconteceu, aconteceu pela vontade da arma. A espada agia independentemente da vontade de seu filho, fazia dele instrumento."

"Isso são lendas..."

"As lendas são frutos de uma realidade cuja interpretação é de difícil aceitação, _mellon_. Sabe disso."

Elrond balançou brevemente a cabeça.

"Nem sequer sabemos se tratar ou não da espada de Eöl." Ele lembrou. "Como teria saído daqui e cruzado tamanho território? Quem a teria trazido?"

"Não temos todas as respostas. Mas o fato de não as termos não anula a conclusão que chegamos."

"Não cheguei à conclusão alguma, Círdan. Não posso fazê-lo. Não temos provas suficientes para isso."

"Não temos porque você e seu filho foram nobres demais para violarem o túmulo do herói. Algo que passaria pela cabeça de qualquer outro na situação na qual estavam."

Elrond cobriu o rosto com a mão direita, massageando-o devagar. Depois soltou ambos os braços sobre o parapeito do convés.

"Isso não importa mais... Tudo o que eu quero é estar com ele, não interessa onde, não importa se sejamos aceitos ou não. Meu desejo agora é apenas encontrar um lugar para ficarmos, trazer Celebrian e Elladan, se ela ainda desejar estar a meu lado... Garantir que sejamos uma família novamente."

Círdan encarou o amigo um instante, sentindo extrema dificuldade em interpretar o que lia no semblante cansado deste. Ele indagou então:

"Se o que me diz é fato, por que ainda sinto um peso extremo em seus ombros, Elrond?"

"Por nada..." O curador desconversou. "Apenas ainda estou preocupado com ele... É só isso..."

"Preocupado com o menino? Por quê? São graves seus ferimentos?"

"Não são de risco mais sério... Custará a se recuperar com o espírito entristecido como está, mas o fará. Principalmente se estivermos todos juntos novamente."

"Estou certo de que esta é a vontade de sua esposa também. É com isso que se preocupa? Acredita que ela possa não desejar acompanhá-lo?"

Elrond silenciou-se, esvaziando devagar o peito, depois moveu a cabeça em uma pequena negativa.

"Ela virá..." Ele apenas disse. "Por isso sou grato. Pelo que nos une. Haveremos de resolver esses problemas e encontrar um lugar para vivermos."

Círdan esboçou um sorriso, mas continuou olhando preocupado para o amigo. Elrond parecia muito abatido, não que não houvesse motivos para isso. Fora de fato uma empreitada que exigira do lorde elfo não apenas a disposição de um dos mais bravos guerreiros, mas também a paciência do mais experiente dos elfos.

"Tudo acabará bem. Tenho certeza. Ainda os vejo de volta ao reino do vale, ao reino que você idealizou, meu caro." Disse o armador e Elrond esboçou um sorriso triste como resposta, reforçado por um breve movimento de cabeça. Porém, ambos não pareceram satisfazer ao senhor dos barcos, cujo olhar continuava a tentar desvendar o semblante exausto do amigo.

"Quero estar com ele... e que nenhum mal mais o aflija..." Elrond disse então, como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo e Círdan, mesmo sem compreender exatamente o porquê, sentiu que naquela frase estava o cerne do problema que afligia ao amigo moreno.

"Ele o ama." Arriscou e surpreendeu-se por ver os olhos do curador brilharem de tristeza. "Elrond... Não duvida disso, duvida, _mellon? _Alcançou-o, salvou-o, ajudou-o até a burlar uma lei antiga, a enterrar a espada em solo sagrado, a libertar-se... Ele o ama profundamente, qualquer um que tenha visto o modo como olha para você concordaria com o que afirmo."

Elrond balançou a cabeça simplesmente, depois soltou o ar dos pulmões.

"É sempre assim..." A frase escapou-lhe por entre os lábios entreabertos, mas para o armador a seu lado, ela pareceu repleta de significados.

"O que é sempre assim?"

O curador não respondeu, voltando apenas a balançar a cabeça.

"Diga-me o que o aflige, Elrond. Quando cansados, como você está nesse momento, tendemos a analisar erroneamente até mesmo os menores problemas." Círdan aconselhou, mas quando sentiu que ouviria uma evasiva, o curador olhou-o com profundo pesar.

"Elrohir sempre escapa das minhas vistas..." Ele revelou em um semblante rígido, parecendo colocar aquelas palavras boca afora com extrema dificuldade. "Parece que estou condenado a perceber sua dor e seu sofrimento quando a situação já é extrema."

"Do que está falando?"

Elrond olhou o mar a sua frente. As ondas faziam um triste vai e vem. Ao longe o sol matinal refletia seus raios no espelho das águas. Círdan ficou esperando por sua resposta por um tempo, até que o curador pareceu disposto a concedê-la.

"Quando meus filhos estavam para vir ao mundo, eu cometi o único erro que julgava que jamais pudesse me ocorrer."

O armador intrigou-se, mas depois ergueu as sobrancelhas como quem se lembra de uma história antiga.

"Contou-me sobre o ocorrido, lembra-se? Quando estive em suas terras. Disse-me até que o que me revelava jamais contara a ninguém."

Elrond permaneceu imóvel, como se de fato se lembrasse bem da cena pelo amigo referida, mas seu silêncio só fez intrigar ainda mais o elfo a seu lado.

"Fala do fato de ter se enganado com o prazo do nascimento de seus filhos e de não saber se tratarem de gêmeos, não é?" Círdan procurou confirmar se de fato estavam falando do mesmo assunto, e quando o curador apenas balançou a cabeça, continuou analisando o semblante triste do amigo em busca do porquê de tamanha aflição. Ele relembrou o discurso ouvido no passado, palavra por palavra daquela honesta confissão. Lembrou-se do olhar angustiado do amigo moreno, arrancando cada lembrança como um espinho.

"Eram gêmeos... Eram dois..." Comentou então o curador, em tom tão baixo que o outro quase não pôde ouvi-lo.

"Sim... Não sabia que eram duas crianças." Repetiu o armador. "Cometeu um engano em seu diagnóstico, mas foi só isso, não foi? Julgava tratar-se de um só bebê e pelo que sei, não estava só nesse julgamento, sua esposa tinha a mesma opinião sua, além dos pais dela. Ninguém percebeu o engano."

Elrond baixou os olhos, apertando levemente a madeira rígida na qual se apoiara, atitude que despertou outro sentimento de inconformismo e incompreensão no amigo. Círdan voltou a analisar com cuidado toda a história que ouvira no passado, até que uma estranha conclusão tomou-lhe as idéias.

"Foi a presença de seu caçula que você julga não ter percebido, _mellon-nín_?" Arriscou por fim, já sacudindo negativamente a cabeça diante daquela idéia que para ele parecia absurda. Mas Elrond respirou fundo, dando a entender que o amigo fora deveras eficiente em sua conclusão. O armador fechou momentaneamente os olhos, voltando a balançar, inconformado, a cabeça. "Elrond. Como pode martirizar-se por algo assim?" Ele indagou, pacientemente. "Mesmo que fosse verdade. Estava lá por eles, não estava? Foram suas mãos de curador que os receberam, não foram, _mellon?"_

Elrond fechou os olhos, deixando que um silêncio fizesse com que Círdan começasse a achar que aquele início de manhã não estava tão leve quando parecia. O armador soltou então a mão direita do leme, apoiando-a no ombro do amigo. O elfo moreno ainda ficou imóvel por um tempo, depois baixou os olhos para o convés encharcado.

"Quando Elladan chegou às minhas mãos, ele mal podia respirar, estava com as vias aéreas completamente obstruídas. Já havia visto algumas crianças _edain _nascerem assim, mas jamais um elfo. Voltei-me então para ajudá-lo, Idhrenniel acompanhou-me. Creio que não custei nem a estrofe de um cantar para receber dele o som que desejava, mas no instante em que o ouvi balbuciar suas queixas sutis de bebê, outras ecoaram imediatamente atrás de mim. Quando me voltei, havia outra criança nos braços de Celebrian... Outro bebê idêntico ao primeiro..." Elrond interrompeu seu relato emocionado, depois cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos.

Círdan teve um instante de pura perplexidade. Aquela imagem triste transformava-se em um quadro perfeito diante dele, mesmo contra sua vontade. Ele pressionou os dentes juntos com vigor então, agarrando-se àquela sensação de força para que o discernimento não o abandonasse em um momento tão delicado como aquele.

"Sente-se culpado por não estar lá naquele momento, Elrond?" Ele apenas perguntou, dando uma leve sacudida no ombro do amigo. "E todos os outros momentos que vieram depois daquele, _mellon-nín?_ E o momento de hoje? Tudo tem um porquê, mesmo o que ainda não compreendemos."

"A questão não é a de se sentir ou não culpado, Círdan." Elrond parecia frustrado a extremo e o assunto delicado não o estava fazendo sentir-se melhor. "O que aconteceu foi que perdi a confiança que tinha em meu julgamento no que concernia a ele. Fiquei pasmo... parado... petrificado, diante daquele bebezinho... Quando dei por mim era ele quem erguia os bracinhos para mim, como se dissesse. _Ada, eu estou aqui... Eu também estou aqui..."_

O curador finalizou seu desabafo com um veemente aceno negativo de cabeça, depois respirou fundo, levando os olhos à imagem da costa que começava a se fazer ver no horizonte. Quando a mão de Círdan voltou a apertar seu ombro, sentiu-se pouco disposto a encarar o semblante do amigo, mesmo assim, por respeito e consideração, ele o fez.

"Há algo de positivo nessa sua história, _mellon."_ Afirmou o armador com um olhar bastante sério. "Algo que talvez possa amenizar suas preocupações."

"O que seria?"

"Ele ergueu os braços para você... Creio que, no momento extremo, sempre poderá esperar essa atitude dele." Círdan respondeu, e um sorriso sereno tomou seu rosto, adicionando àquelas palavras um singelo tom de veracidade. "Penso que, se você não perceber que ele precisa de sua ajuda, ele o fará saber... de alguma forma."

&&&

Quando Elrond regressou para dentro da cabine, notou que o filho movera-se no divã no qual fora deixado, ele estava virado de lado agora, o rosto escondido contra a parede. O curador aproximou-se devagar, ajoelhando-se com cuidado perto dele.

"Não deve ficar nessa posição, criança." Ele ditou em um sussurro, puxando cauteloso o menino para que voltasse a ficar de costas no leito. "O que se passa? Nem depois de tudo o que aconteceu consegue dormir, _ion-nín?_ Deve estar cansado. Com certeza deseja esse sono mais do que eu que o faça._"_

Elrohir não respondeu. Ele tinha as pálpebras quase fechadas agora e um ar de extrema exaustão no rosto sem cor. Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas, tentando descobrir o que estava incomodando o filho, fora uma surpresa encontrá-lo acordado mesmo depois de medicado. Era evidente que o menino lutava agora para manter os olhos abertos.

"Assustou-se por não me encontrar aqui quando despertou?" Ele tentou saber, procurando emprestar a voz um tom ameno. "Desculpe-me, _ion-nín._ Estava apenas no convés conversando com nosso amigo. Não pretendia deixá-lo só por muito tempo e podia ouvi-lo de onde estava."

Elrohir não respondeu, nem mesmo olhou para o pai. Ele não parecia amedrontado ou chateado, apenas entristecido. Elrond preocupou-se, mas não pôde indagar mais nada, pois o menino segurou-o pela túnica e puxou-o para perto. Elrond deixou-se conduzir, procurando entender o que o filho queria. Ele ergueu-se um pouco, mas começou a preocupar-se ao ver o filho tentar fazer o mesmo.

"Não deve levantar-se ainda, criança. Você..." Ainda quis aconselhar, mas calou-se quando percebeu que tudo que o filho queria era que ele se sentasse no divã no qual estava. Quando Elrond concordou, surpreendeu-se ao ver o menino aninhar-se junto a ele, quase sobre seu colo, envolvendo-o com o braço menos comprometido e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

O curador ficou sem palavras, sabia que aquela não era a posição mais favorável para o ferimento e que com certeza haveria uma dor desnecessária se o jovem elfo permanecesse daquele jeito. Mas Elrohir fechou os olhos tão fortemente assim que conseguiu abraçar o pai e pousar a cabeça sobre o peito dele, que Elrond indispôs-se a contrariá-lo, na verdade estava emocionado demais para isso. Ele apenas pousou a mão com cautela nas costas do rapaz, acariciando-o devagar, enquanto cantava baixinho uma canção, quase sem mover os lábios. Em sua mente, as palavras de Círdan voltavam a ecoar.

"_Penso que, se você não perceber que ele precisa de sua ajuda, ele o fará saber... de alguma forma."_

Sim. Talvez o amigo estivesse certo. Talvez não houvesse por que se preocupar tanto assim.


	13. O INESPERADO E SEUS CAMINHOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse capítulo é uma espécie de divisor de águas, ele dá espaço para a segunda e última parte da história. A princípio minha idéia tinha sido acabá-la com a figura do pai resgatando o filho e o ajudando na etapa final de sua empreitada, mas então uma certa família não se conteve em esperar, um elfinho arteiro começou a julgar seus atos, um curador começou a achar que talvez não pudesse regressar simplesmente para sua terra... Enfim, a história se estendeu mais algumas páginas.

É um capítulo pelo qual tenho muito carinho, um dos poucos que reli sem sentir que algo estava faltando. Tomara que sintam o mesmo.

Quero mais uma vez agradecer as reviews dos amigos que estão acompanhando e me dando esse apoio inestimável. Espero que continuem gostando.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XIII – O INESPERADO E SEUS CAMINHOS**_

_Tudo é mutável, tudo aparece e desaparece; só pode haver a bem-aventurada paz quando se puder escapar da agonia da vida e da morte._

Sakyamuni

* * *

Quanto tempo Elrond demorou a perder-se, ele também, em um necessário sono de recuperação o curador não soube dizer. Nem mesmo teria despertado se o som de vozes no convés não houvesse chamado sua atenção. Era um tom conhecido seu, podia distingui-lo, mesmo falando em sussurros como estava.

"Di-lo-ei em que acredito Mahtan, _mellon-nín_. Acredito que estamos precisando entrar em um conflito qualquer. De preferência um bastante sério, que envolva armas e exércitos. Estamos por demais desocupados ultimamente, por isso perdemos tempo com insignificâncias e nos colocamos contra os nossos."

"Círdan, meu caro. Tem o direito de indignar-se, mas não pode negar minha razão. As leis não existem apenas para ocuparem papéis em prateleiras empoeiradas."

"Não questiono as leis, apenas a interpretação rígida que alguns dão a elas."

"Percebe que me ofende sem razão? Julga-me incapaz de interpretar as próprias leis que criamos?"

"Não o estou ofendendo, apenas desejo fazê-lo rever algumas palavras e os propósitos verdadeiros que a elas estavam associados. Assim sendo a verdade não lhe será indigesta por motivo algum."

Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas preocupado, afastando um pouco o filho de si para que pudesse erguer-se e ir averiguar o que se passava. Quando saiu da cabine encontrou duas imagens cujas vozes já reconhecera. Círdan e Mahtan, um de seus assistentes de confiança, conversavam com bastante seriedade entre os vaus do convés. Além deles também estavam a bordo, porém extremamente calados, Eilafion e Galdor, o mensageiro do porto.

"Círdan. Nega-nos o que nos é de direito. Sabe disso."

"Não lhes nego nada que lhes seja de direito. Apenas o estou chamando à razão. Algo que confesso, jamais me imaginei necessitando fazer."

Elrond percebeu o conselheiro empalidecer. Ele mesmo jamais vira o amigo do porto como parecia estar. Mesmo nos momentos de guerra Círdan estava entre os mais frios e compenetrados líderes que já conhecera. O que o estaria tirando dos prumos daquela forma?

Tal porquê pareceu esclarecer-se assim que Mahtan notou a presença do recém-chegado. O conselheiro respirou profundamente, como se a resposta à afronta que estivesse para proferir houvesse ficado presa em sua garganta. Elrond chegou a julgar que o lorde elfo fosse ter um acesso de tosse, haja vista a vermelhidão que lhe tomou as faces, mas ele se conteve quanto a isso também, limitando-se a cruzar as mãos diante do corpo e aguardar.

Só então Círdan, de costas para a porta da cabine, pareceu perceber o que havia acontecido e voltou-se para olhar o amigo sobre o ombro.

"Peço desculpas se o despertamos, Elrond. Espero que não tenhamos acordado o menino também." Ele apenas disse, afastando-se depois alguns passos, mas não indo muito longe.

"Elrohir ainda dorme. Não se preocupe." Respondeu o curador, intrigado. "Temo estar interrompendo uma discussão importante..." Ele adicionou cauteloso. "Posso ser de alguma ajuda."

"Com certeza pode." Mahtan adiantou-se, recebendo depois um olhar agravado que parecia já esperar do mestre dos barcos.

"Discutiremos isso mais tarde." Círdan ditou com empenho, mas Elrond aproximou-se mais, as sobrancelhas em um v profundo.

"O que se passa, Círdan? Pode contar-me. Aconteceu algo?"

"É o que desejamos saber, Lorde Elrond." O conselheiro disse em tom de interpelação, trazendo a atenção do curador imediatamente para ele. "Estou aqui a pedir a nosso dirigente apenas um esclarecimento, mas a resposta me foi negada."

"Qual seria a questão, Lorde Mahtan?" Elrond devolveu o tom interrogativo ao elfo de cabelos castanhos e ar austero. Já conhecia Mahtan há algum tempo também, tempo suficiente para saber que o lorde elfo só saía de seu gabinete quando a questão era mesmo de extrema urgência. Apesar do tom arrogante que sua ancestralidade sindar lhe oferecera como herança, era um dos elfos mais ponderados da região.

O conselheiro soltou os lábios para responder, mas foi contido, em um primeiro momento, pelo olhar nada amistoso que voltou a receber de seu dirigente. O elfo, porém, não se intimidou, respirando fundo e dando um passo, apenas para parar diante do antigo arauto de Gil-Galad.

"Sabe que tenho pelo senhor um profundo respeito, Lorde Elrond." Ele foi dizendo e suas palavras trouxeram um gosto enjoativo à boca do curador. Fosse o que fosse que houvesse de errado, melhor seria que aquele elfo não se apegasse a rodeios desnecessários para esclarecê-lo.

"Conhecemos um ao outro por tempo suficiente para dispensarmos tal diplomacia, Lorde Mahtan." Ele disse impaciente, fazendo com que o outro elfo apertasse os lábios, mas não parecesse intimidar-se.

"O povo dos portos quer saber se o senhor esteve em _Tol Morwen_." Informou o outro então, com rapidez e sinceridade que impressionaram ao curador.

"Faz-me com certeza uma pergunta cuja resposta já é de seu conhecimento, Lorde Mahtan." Elrond rebateu no mesmo instante, sem sequer olhar para os lados.

"Preciso ouvir do senhor, Lorde Elrond. E preciso também ouvir o que fizeram na Terra dos Infortunados."

"Não precisa responder, Elrond." Círdan interrompeu.

"É evidente que precisa." Mahtan ergueu ligeiramente a voz. "A presença de qualquer um é proibida naquela terra. Todos sabem disso."

Elrond calou-se, sem saber ao certo o que seria sensato ou não fazer, mas compreendendo bem o impasse no qual não só estava, mas colocara o amigo também. Ele deslizou os olhos pelo convés. Não sabia há quanto tempo o barco já havia aportado, mas um som estava superando todos os outros, um som preocupante. Ele deu alguns passos então, chegando perto da borda-falsa do navio, além da qual, pôde atribuir uma imagem aos sons que o incomodavam: o que vinha ouvindo eram os murmúrios de alguns habitantes da cidade, que agora estavam aglomerados no porto, como que a espera de uma informação importante. Eles se silenciaram, porém, assim que viram a imagem de Elrond no topo da embarcação.

"São meu povo." A mão de Círdan logo estava em seu braço, puxando-o com sutileza para longe do parapeito. "Mas às vezes agem como tolos."

"Estão apenas defendendo os direitos de quem já não pode mais fazê-lo." Mahtan dessa vez pareceu indignar-se. "Aquela terra é local de descanso para muito mais do que apenas uma família _edain_, Círdan. Ela é símbolo de uma modificação inteira que nossa própria terra sofreu e da qual poderíamos ter sido vítimas de alguma forma. Quando concordamos que ninguém lá colocasse os pés não me lembro de ter ouvido sua objeção."

"Não objetei porque julgava que a lei tinha o objetivo de impedir que o lugar fosse saqueado, que pudesse ser defendido de usurpadores que o tratassem com desrespeito."

"Existem muitas formas de se desrespeitar uma terra."

"Concordo, mas entre elas não está um menino aventurar-se com uma balsa, ultrapassando toda a nossa pseudo-capacidade de proteção do local e deixar lá uma arma que ele julgava não lhe pertencer."

"Quem pode julgar agora o que é desrespeito e o que não é? Posso então eu também ir deixar o que não desejo mais, por algum motivo, na ilha? Aliás, a quem pertencia tal arma?"

"Pertencia a Túrin Turambar." Círdan disse com convicção.

"Círdan." Elrond segurou-lhe um braço. "Não pode afirmar tal coisa."

"Nem ele negar o fato."

"Claro que posso. Como a arma do herói morto saiu do lugar de seu sepultamento sem que tomássemos conhecimento?"

"Ignoro." Círdan foi categórico. "Talvez, quem sabe, do mesmo modo que um menino passou por nossos barcos todos em uma balsa de criança sem ser visto."

"Isso é um absurdo!" Mahtan bateu então os braços nas pernas. "O que lhe roubou a sensatez, Círdan? Jamais o vi assim."

"Eu lhe digo o que me roubou a sensatez. A imagem frágil de uma criança cruzando sozinha um continente, carregando e defendendo uma arma com quase seu próprio tamanho e enfrentando perigos inimagináveis até mesmo para você, meu caro. E ele o fez apenas porque desejava redimir-se de um erro, desejava devolver algo que não lhe pertencia a quem julgava ser o dono, nem que para isso arriscasse sua própria vida. Para ser sincero, Mahtan, acredito que a imagem desse menino ferido, assustado, mas, ainda assim, decidido a terminar sua missão, mesmo que todos, inclusive o próprio pai, se opusessem, não me roubou a sensatez, pelo contrário, me devolveu uma sensação de plenitude que há muito eu havia perdido sem que sequer tivesse me dado à falta dela."

Mahtan primeiro soltou os lábios, surpreso com o caloroso discurso, mas depois os pressionou com tanta força que Eilafion e Galdor se entreolharam preocupados, no entanto, quando ele ia responder, algo o calou, roubando-lhe novamente a cor. Elrond voltou-se para a direção na qual os olhos do conselheiro estavam e percebeu o porquê de tamanha consternação: Em pé, apoiando-se na porta da cabine, estava o filho caçula descalço no convés ainda úmido; a camisa entreaberta expunha as bandagens que lhe envolviam o tórax, pelas quais já se percebiam as marcas da hemorragia que ainda não parecia completamente estancada. Elrohir baixou os olhos quando percebeu que estava sendo observado, mas depois respirou fundo lançando um olhar preocupado para o pai.

Elrond não pensou duas vezes, ele deixou o centro daquele conflito e adiantou-se na direção do filho, tomando sua frente e segurando-o com cuidado pelos ombros.

"Por que está de pé, menino? Volte a se deitar. Está tudo bem."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça como resposta, olhando para Mahtan, que retribuía o olhar um tanto constrangido. Agora, vendo o menino que até então era apenas o nome de um problema inconcebível, percebendo-lhe a extrema fragilidade e associando a ele as informações que já dispunha, as palavras de Círdan pareciam ganhar mais sentido do que ele mesmo gostaria de admitir, parecendo forçá-lo a começar a reconsiderar a cena que fizera. Era mesmo uma história extraordinária na qual não depositaria a menor crença se não tivesse sido dela testemunha. O gêmeo permaneceu olhando o conselheiro mais um instante depois se voltou para o pai diante de si.

"Está tudo bem." Elrond tornou a garantir, notando a palidez do filho. "Não se preocupe, criança minha."

Elrohir abanou a cabeça tristemente, depois apoiou a mão no peito e fez um gesto na direção da saída do convés. Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

"Quer que partamos agora? É isso?" Ele arriscou, observando Mahtan olhar intrigado para Círdan, como quem quer entender uma situação específica, e o armador informá-lo sobre o voto de silêncio do menino. Mas Elrohir não acompanhava mais qualquer cena, ele apenas voltou a balançar a cabeça e apoiar a mão no peito. Depois apontou para Elrond e repetiu o gesto de negação. Dessa vez o pai compreendeu bem o que o rapaz queria dizer. "Não, Elrohir. Eu vou estar com você, criança. Não vai a lugar algum sem mim."

Elrohir negou novamente, erguendo os pulsos agora e os colocando juntos em um gesto que trouxe arrepios à espinha do pai, depois bateu duas vezes no próprio peito.

Elrond respirou fundo para responder. Aquela idéia era tão terrível que ele não queria repeti-la nem que fosse apenas para desmenti-la.

"Elrohir. Ninguém vai levá-lo a lugar algum."

O menino trancou o maxilar com força, depois se pôs a repetir o gesto. Dessa vez o pai o impediu, segurando-lhe os pulsos.

"Ninguém vai prendê-lo, _ion-nín._" Ele disse categórico. "Você é uma criança."

Infelizmente a escolha do argumento feita por aquele pai não foi feliz. Ao invés de amenizar a situação, o comentário acabou por despertar no gêmeo um evidente sinal de desespero. Ele arredondou os olhos, como se uma lembrança recente o houvesse apunhalado. Ser criança simbolizava não poder arcar com seus erros. Ser criança simbolizava ter que assistir a outros serem punidos em seu lugar.

_Elbereth, _ele não queria mais ser criança. Ele não queria mais.

Elrohir respirou profundamente, como se tentasse se acalmar, por fim voltou a balançar, decidido, a cabeça, afastando as mãos do curador dele e tornando a bater, agora com mais força, no próprio peito, fazendo com que o pai compreendesse melhor do que queria qual era o grande temor do menino. Essa certeza encheu-lhe os olhos de lágrimas e ele segurou o filho novamente, dessa vez trazendo-o para perto de si, mesmo contra sua vontade.

"Paz, criança. Paz..." Ele repetia, enquanto o menino ainda tentava se afastar. "Ninguém me fará mal. Eu prometo. Ninguém tampouco o levará de mim. Acredite no que lhe digo, criança minha. Acredite, _ion-nín."_

Elrohir ainda custou um tempo para se aquietar nos braços do pai, mas quando percebeu Círdan aproximar-se se abraçou ao curador com urgência, como se ainda não conseguisse acreditar nas garantias ouvidas.

O armador parou, sentindo-se sem ação, tudo o que desejou fazer foi atirar o amigo conselheiro daquele barco na água gelada, por ter assustado uma criança que já passara por tanto. O olhar que lançou a Mahtan, no entanto, pareceu fazer mais do que o ato imaginado pelo mestre dos barcos. O próprio conselheiro baixou a cabeça, parecendo de alguma forma arrependido pelo rompante que tivera. Círdan deu, mesmo assim, os passos que faltavam e apoiou com cuidado a mão na cabeça de Elrohir.

"Ninguém vai fazer mal a você ou a seu pai, menino. Tem minha palavra." Ele disse com firmeza.

Elrohir não respondeu, nem sequer reabriu os olhos, apenas o fez quando Elrond afastou-o um pouco de si, parecendo perceber algo: a própria túnica agora estava manchada de um vermelho vivo. O curador não pensou duas vezes, ele ergueu o filho nos braços, voltando para dentro da cabine e recolocando-o por sobre o divã que abandonara. Círdan acompanhou-os, ficando ao lado do amigo.

"Do que precisa, Elrond?" Ele disse preocupado.

"De meu cavalo e alguns mantimentos, se puder me oferecer, _mellon-nín."_

"Do que está falando?"

"Eu conheço as leis, Círdan. Seu povo não deseja nos punir, não é fato? Infringimos a lei, mas não levamos nada de valor do local. No entanto, nossa infração nos transforma em pessoas não gratas aqui. Principalmente porque já trago outra condenação de minha própria terra. Condenação esta que seu povo nem sequer tem conhecimento e que poderia complicar ainda mais a situação. Partindo, resolveremos o problema."

"Não, Elrond." Círdan retrucou com calma, mas veemência, os olhos já atentos nos ferimentos de Elrohir que via com clareza pela primeira vez. Só agora se dava conta de que o rapaz havia sido atingido pela fera que o curador matara. "Veja o estado de seu filho. Não pode levá-lo a lugar algum antes que ele melhore."

"Ele só melhorará se eu o fizer. Ele precisa de paz, Círdan e por mais belo que seja esse lugar, se ficarmos aqui sob sua sombra, se você forçar nossa aceitação aqui, nem ele e nem eu teremos a paz que precisamos para que essa cura se dê."

"Elrond. É de meu desejo ajudá-lo. Julgo ser meu direito depois de ter essas terras sob meu cuidado por todo esse tempo."

"Círdan." Elrond parou então o que fazia, olhando o amigo com carinho e respeito. "Pedir-lhe mantimentos já é um abuso, mesmo sendo você quem é. O que seu povo esperava de você como líder era que nos colocasse fora daqui sem uma ajuda sequer."

"Se eles esperassem de fato isso de mim não seriam o meu povo, Elrond." Círdan disse com seriedade, depois olhou para o gêmeo, cujo semblante preocupado, mesmo com desenhados sinais de dor, acompanhavam aquela discussão atentamente. Elrohir desviou o olhar quando se percebeu observado, mas Círdan voltou a apoiar a mão em sua cabeça, fazendo-o voltar a encará-lo. "Diga-me, menino corajoso. Não acha que seu pai devia ficar e que devíamos provar tanto a meu povo quanto ao seu que vocês não são culpados?"

Elrohir ficou olhando o mestre dos barcos por um instante, depois se voltou para o pai, por fim ergueu sutilmente os ombros com um ar de tristeza e conformismo, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Círdan surpreendeu-se com o que compreendeu naquela resposta. Ele olhou para o amigo curador, inconformado.

"Elrond... Ele acha que é culpado..."

Elrond baixou os olhos, voltando a cuidar dos ferimentos do filho.

"Não criei uma criança que se ilude com facilidade, _mellon-nín_. Elrohir pode ter seus defeitos, mas ele sempre soube, nos momentos de pressão, admitir e pagar pelos erros que cometeu." Ele completou, depois, diante do silêncio do amigo dos portos, ofereceu a ele um pequeno sorriso. "Tudo ficará bem. Não se preocupe conosco. Eu já vivi todo tipo de situação em minha vida, não vai ser esta a me roubar a paz de espírito. E se meu filho tem um pouco de meu, o que eu acredito que seja verdade, aprenderei ainda mais nessa nova etapa de minha vida." Ele completou, olhando o rapaz com carinho e satisfazendo por vê-lo esboçar um pequeno sorriso de concordância.

&&&

Não havia decerto um momento do dia em que a paisagem daquele porto não fosse bela demais. E Elrond estava feliz em ter aquele pensamento bom a preencher-lhe os espaços entre os temores e as incertezas que ocupavam sua mente a tanto tempo. A seu lado Eilafion caminhava, olhando igualmente para os lados, mas com um propósito diferente daquele olhar contemplativo que o amigo moreno dava ao pôr do sol, cujos raios pincelavam o horizonte em um inesquecível rosa crepuscular.

"Lorde Círdan vai querer a minha pele. Ele julgava que o tinha convencido na breve conversa dessa tarde..." Disse enfim baixinho, encolhido, assim como o amigo, por sob uma manta acinzentada, cujo capuz escondia sua identidade dos elfos que cruzavam seu caminho. Quando eles chegaram perto do portão principal, Eilafion parou um instante. "Rogo-lhe que reconsidere, Lorde Elrond."

O curador, entretanto, não diminuiu seu passo, já bastante lento, continuando a caminhar até que cruzou enfim a saída da cidade portuária. Do lado de fora, ficou feliz em reencontrar um velho amigo a aguardá-lo.

"Olá, _Durion_, _mellon-nín." _Ele saudou o fiel eqüino com um leve afago, depois jogou um dos lados da capa que usava para trás, trazendo a luz a quem viera até então caminhando com o corpo quase colado ao dele, mas escondido por sob o tecido espesso. Elrohir apertou um pouco os olhos, diante da claridade, mesmo diminuída pelo entardecer, mas não teve tempo para mais nada. Elrond ergueu-o, colocando-o sentado no animal e checando no rosto do filho as reações de desconforto que o movimento causara.

O gêmeo retribui o olhar com uma sombra de sorriso, engolindo suas dores e disfarçando-as como podia. Sabia o que estavam fazendo, os riscos que o pai corria e ainda correria por ele, não queria adicionar mais rugas de preocupação ao já concentrado rosto do lorde elfo.

Elrond puxou um pouco a capa do filho, ainda sem subir no animal, checou as bandagens e a temperatura do rapaz, depois tornou a agasalhá-lo como podia, puxando o tecido para sua posição original.

"Nós já vamos, _ion-nín._ Apenas quero me despedir e agradecer a nosso amigo aqui." Informou com um sorriso paciente. Depois se afastou um pouco, puxando o outro elfo para longe do animal.

"Lorde Elrond." Eilafion já foi iniciando suas mesmas queixas em voz baixa. Jamais imaginara que pagar um favor fosse algo como aquilo que estava fazendo. Quando Elrond salvara sua vida, mais de uma vez, nos campos de batalha, não passara por sua cabeça que a retribuição do favor fosse vir na forma de uma atitude como aquela.

Mas Elrond não parecia compartilhar a opinião do amigo, por isso lhe calou os protestos com uma mão erguida e um sorriso de gratidão.

"Seguirei o caminho que me indicou." Ele disse. "Pela manhã, com certeza, estarei na casa de seu amigo."

Eilafion mordeu o canto dos lábios, visivelmente insatisfeito.

"Se ao menos me permitisse acompanhá-lo, senhor. Não é um dos caminhos mais perigosos, mas o senhor está sozinho e seu filho ferido e febril... Se precisar de ajuda o que poderá fazer?"

"A febre está se dando também pela ausência de descanso. Vou sedá-lo assim que começar a cavalgada. Ele não sentirá a viagem. Não se preocupe. Meu bom _Durion_ nos levará em segurança. Com sorte superaremos o terreno com facilidade e estaremos lá antes mesmo do amanhecer. Peço que não deixe de entregar a carta que escrevi a Círdan, por favor."

"Não se preocupe, senhor." O elfo respondeu, olhando preocupado para a bagagem que seus soldados amarraram na montaria do lorde de Imladris. "Acha que tem suprimentos suficientes, Lorde Elrond?"

"Sim. Sou-lhe grato, _mellon-nín." _O curador fez o mesmo, mas voltou rapidamente o rosto, já apertando a mão do amigo. "Será que agora, depois de termos resolvido nossas dívidas passadas, posso ser honrado com um tratamento menos formal, Eilafion?"

O chefe da guarda encheu o peito, emocionado. Ele admirava aquele lorde elfo tanto quanto ao senhor das terras ao qual servia. Por isso mesmo tocava-o a extremo saber que aquela atitude gentil de seu amigo tinha o nobre e evidente propósito de amenizar o peso que o fiel soldado estava sentindo por estar, pela primeira vez, traindo a confiança de Círdan, a quem já respondia por um tempo incalculável.

"Ele vai querer a minha pele..." Repetiu, dessa vez com um pequeno sorriso. "E a culpa será sua... Elrond."

O curador soltou um riso que mais pareceu de alívio do que satisfação. Ele tomou então o ombro do outro elfo com carinho, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida.

"Tudo o que venho tentando fazer há tempos e ser responsabilizado pelo que me cabe. Espero que dessa vez eu consiga, e que outro não pague pelo que deveria me ser cobrado."

Eilafion balançou a cabeça em sinal de discordância, mas ainda procurando manter o sorriso no rosto, mesmo sem o menor desejo de fazê-lo. Aquilo era injusto demais, tudo aquilo. Mas ele prometera, dera sua palavra e não voltaria atrás, mesmo que seu coração lhe gritasse que o fizesse, como o fez quando o curador puxou-o para um rápido abraço, antes de se afastar, montar no cavalo atrás do filho e trazer o menino para perto de si.

"Elrohir, despeça-se, por favor, de nosso amigo Eilafion. Graças a ele teremos a chance de uma jornada segura."

Elrohir olhou para o soldado por um momento e a imagem daquela criança abatida e frágil só fez adicionar uma pedra a mais no fardo que estava quase esmagando a consciência do chefe da guarda. Mas quando o menino sorriu-lhe com leveza, apoiando a mão no peito e movendo a cabeça em uma breve despedida, Eilafion se viu trocando o discurso negativo que ocupava sua mente e pedindo aos _Valar_ que intercedessem por aquela família e que aquela história tivesse o final feliz que ele julgava ser por eles merecido.

_&&&_

Após a submersão de _Beleriand_, os limites do continente se modificaram e os ventos marinhos ganharam um novo território para invadir e mostrar a qualidade de sua força. Toda a Terra-média teve sua temperatura modificada na Terceira Era de alguma forma. Onde era frio, onde não era tanto, onde o sol trazia calor, onde trazia um pouco mais do que isso. Todas as regiões foram se transformando e com _Eriador_, um dos territórios mais modificados geograficamente pela invasão das águas, não foi diferente. Lá o efeito dos ventos marítimos se deslocou mais para o interior. As Montanhas Azuis, conhecidas entre os elfos como _Ered Luin,_ capturaram parte da umidade, semeando florestas em suas encostas ocidentais, adornando-se de verde e vida; contudo, a brecha no Golfo de _Lune_ e a longa costa no sudoeste de Eriador de certa forma contrabalançaram o efeito das montanhas, dando a região central um clima temperado, um verão não tão quente e um inverno no qual as terras raramente se vestiam de branco.

Elrond cavalgava de volta pelo trajeto que fizera. Seu rumo, no entanto, não era o que seu coração desejava tomar. Se ouvisse o que espírito lhe gritava, continuaria aquela jornada pela Grande Estrada do Leste até que tudo lhe voltasse a ser conhecido e amado, até rever sua terra, até chegar em _Imladris_.

Aquele pensamento o fez apertar um pouco mais o abraço com o qual mantinha o filho junto ao peito. Elrohir adormecera com facilidade, tomando apenas a metade da medicação que faria alguém da idade dele perder a consciência e isso não era um sinal positivo. Tudo o que ele esperava agora era chegar o quanto antes à casa da qual Eilafion lhe falara. Para isso teria que percorrer a estrada mais alguns quilômetros até um local chamado por alguns de Terra das Colinas Verdes, lá tomaria o rumo sul, descendo em direção ao Vau _Sarn_, mas não cruzando o _Baranduin_. Era um caminho pelo qual não passava há muito, esperava que não tivesse sofrido nenhuma grande transformação nesse ínterim.

Já estava cavalgando há um bom tempo, com a luz do luar a clarear-lhe o caminho íngreme e a esperança de ver o sol nascer o quanto antes. A lua cruzara seu caminho no céu e estava agora em sua rota final, parecendo aguardar que os raios matinais a encobrissem com seu véu de afeto e calor. O desejo do lorde de Imladris era outro, ele ansiava por apertar o passo, mas o ritmo rápido não seria favorável nem a seu animal, nem ao filho ferido, em quem os poucos solavancos do caminho difícil já despertavam evidentes sinais de desconforto.

Cruzar aquele território aberto de rochas erodidas e longos espinhaços também não era muito motivador, principalmente à noite, e ele deu graças quando conseguiu transpor a difícil escarpa das Chapadas Brancas e descer seu declive posterior de pequena inclinação, sem apear do cavalo ou ouvir do filho algum gemido de dor.

Percorria agora a estrada com um território menos acidentado a facilitar um pouco a jornada. Começava a reconhecer o lugar e a ler os detalhes da paisagem que tinha diante de si. Eilafion os descrevera bem. Em breve, teria que abandonar a estrada, mas isso não o agradava. Agora, naquele território inóspito, começava a preferir sair do caminho geral já com o sol a esclarecer os pormenores do trajeto e não apenas com a bondosa luz do luar.

Pensando nisso, o curador foi diminuindo um pouco o passo, parando então diante do rumo novo que teria que tomar. Era nada além de mais um descampado, como qualquer outro trecho da paisagem da região, mas algo em seu coração o estava impedindo de sair do lugar por algum inexplicável motivo.

Elrond voltou a apertar um pouco o filho perto de si, deslizando a mão com leveza e carinho pelo peito do rapaz, tentando sentir o ferimento que não podia ver. Talvez ele devesse parar, tomar um canto daqueles pequenos declives e fazer um breve acampamento, trocar as bandagens do menino, dar-lhe algo que comer. Assim ganharia algum tempo e chegaria na estalagem já com o raiar do dia.

Foi pensando nisso, tentando entender a lógica estranha de seu próprio pensamento, ou talvez a total ausência dela, que Elrond acabou por seguir seus instintos. Ele adiantou o animal alguns passos, até um conjunto de rochas que formavam uma espécie de degrau natural no território e que poderiam servir como um pequeno esconderijo, pelo menos aos olhos dos que vinham da estrada. Então desmontou, trazendo o filho depois e colocando-o deitado em um cobertor e por sobre seu próprio manto, sem despi-lo daquele que vestia.

Apesar da paisagem imprópria, o curador conseguiu arranjar alguns resquícios de vegetação, suficientes para abraçarem o fogo e trazerem mais claridade ao pequeno acampamento. Depois de tudo pronto, Elrond sentou-se exausto ao lado do filho, tentando evitar, no entanto, permitir que a imagem triste do rapaz lhe despertasse aqueles mesmos sentimentos dos quais estava tentando fugir.

"Vamos lá, meu menino." Ele disse com carinho ao filho desacordado, abrindo-lhe a túnica e pondo-se a remover as bandagens. "Vai passar, shhh, tudo bem, tudo bem..." Foi repetindo, ao senti-lo tremer por causa do frio e também da dor. "Vou ser rápido, vai passar, agüente firme." Estava agora preocupado com o fato do menino não despertar. Conhecia aquele tipo de sono de recuperação e sabia que quando um paciente se entregava a ele, estava atrás de muito mais do que a cura de um ferimento corpóreo.

Quando já havia terminado rapidamente seus esforços e conseguira fazer o filho beber um pouco de água e medicamento para a infecção, Elrond ouviu um som estranho. O excesso de surpresas desagradáveis dos últimos tempos o colocou em pé e de arma em punho, sem que ele se sentisse disposto a atribuir ao evento qualquer justificativa de caráter mais brando.

Não parecia mesmo haver motivos para tal atitude, e isso ficou mais do que claro quando o lorde elfo sentiu uma flecha passar a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça. Ele levantou a espada em um instinto, desviando o rumo de outras duas que seguiram em sua direção.

Estava sendo atacado? Foi o rápido questionamento que lhe ocorreu.

_Elbereth_, estava sendo atacado em um lugar daqueles?

Logo outras perguntas ficaram sem espaço, pois ele avistou a resposta a algumas de suas dúvidas: a imagem de um ser execrável, cuja espécie conhecia muito bem, ressurgia erguendo meio tronco de uma escarpa mais distante, com o arco levantado e pronto para mais uma investida.

Orcs eram criaturas estúpidas. Pelo menos era o que seu amigo Glorfindel vivia a repetir. Naquele momento ele até teve um instante para concordar, principalmente, quando o mesmo orc caiu, com a adaga do curador enterrada no crânio.

Fora mesmo um movimento bastante rápido o que o elfo usou em sua defesa, quase instintivo também, e o inimigo nem mesmo soube o que o atingiu.

No entanto, o Lorde de Imladris teve pouco tempo para apreciar o resultado positivo de sua pronta atuação de defesa. Logo surgiam da mesma direção, outros inimigos de porte semelhante ao do primeiro. Dessa vez não carregavam arcos, mas espadas, cimitarras e outras armas brancas.

Agora era definitivamente inegável. Estava mesmo sendo atacado.

Elrond afastou-se um passo, erguendo uma perna apenas para apoiá-la um pouco mais distante da outra, um pé de cada lado do corpo do filho, mantendo-se como proteção para o menino embaixo dele. O curador levantou a arma diante do peito, pensando no que fazer. Não imaginara que orcs houvessem voltado a andar por terras como aquela com a liberdade com que esse grupo fazia. O líder não parecia mesmo incomodado, muito pelo contrário. Ele tinha no rosto um riso úmido e enjoativo que demonstrava já ter percebido com quanta ajuda o estranho poderia contar.

Aquela certeza pareceu conter o bando, que se espalhou em uma meia lua, cercando a presa com indescritível satisfação, enquanto o chefe deles, um orc um pouco mais alto que os demais, mas com as costas curvadas e desfiguradas em uma corcunda proeminente, soltava outros risos de prazer. A luz da lua brilhava-lhe os dentes, escurecidos em alguns cantos, e a saliva, transformando-o em uma criatura ainda mais repulsiva.

"_Um elfo protegendo sua cria. Vejam só_." O algoz disse em seu dialeto comum, fazendo com que, pela primeira vez, Elrond lamentasse conhecer tantos idiomas assim. _"Então, vai nos enfrentar todos de uma vez, ou prefere encarar-nos um a um, criatura iluminada?"_ Ele indagou, movendo a arma ameaçadoramente apenas para tentar manter a atenção do elfo nele, enquanto os outros fechavam mais o círculo. No fundo, mesmo em maior número, os orcs temiam aquele inimigo. O tempo lhes havia ensinado a não menosprezar um guerreiro eldar armado, principalmente um como aquele, cujo olhar parecia traduzir uma experiência à não ser desprezada.

"_Humm... carne de elfo."_ Provocava outro, do lado quase oposto ao círculo criado. _"Não é das minhas favoritas, mas a do pequeno quem sabe. Ele cheira bem, tem cheiro de sangue vivo, deve ter um gosto muito bom."_

Elrond fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando ao máximo não ceder às provocações ardilosas daquelas criaturas. Sabia, na verdade, qual era a intenção por trás delas. Estavam dispostos a enfrentá-lo, mas queriam garantir que sairiam vitoriosos e com o mínimo de prejuízos.

"_Venha cá, venha, elfo."_ Um terceiro, à esquerda dele, balançava a espada suja em sua direção. _"Deixe-me ser o primeiro e o último a enfrentá-lo._"

"_Isso! Isso mesmo!" _Dizia um outro, cujo rosto era tão desfigurado que o olho esquerdo quase não podia ser visto, seu tom era ainda mais provocativo do que o primeiro. _"Vamos fazer um duelo justo. Afinal um só de nós já é demais para esse elfo maldito. Um só já é capaz de deixá-lo no chão."_

"_Ah, não! Não! Não o matem!" _O líder voltou a provocar, quando o círculo apertou-se um pouco mais e Elrond já moveu a espada como quem espera o ataque para se defender. _"Precisamos deixá-lo vivo, pelo menos enquanto fazemos da cria dele nosso desjejum. Ah, eu quero muito vê-lo apreciar o que vamos fazer com o filhote dele."_

Elrond apertou a espada que segurava com força, até os nós dos dedos perderem a cor. Malditas bestas estúpidas! Não podia ceder, não podia sair de onde estava e investir contra um deles, porque era exatamente o que esperavam que fizesse. Não podia sair de perto de Elrohir. Nem sequer conseguia imaginar que idéias sórdidas povoavam as mentes insanas daquelas criaturas, a ponto deles ainda não o terem atacado. Não. Orcs não eram criaturas estúpidas, muito pelo contrário, agiam sempre com extrema cautela e nunca desprovidos de qualquer objetivo maior por trás de cada investida. Era evidente que queriam afastá-lo do filho, só restava-lhe saber o motivo real para aquilo.

"_Humm, carne de criança élfica."_ O líder do grupo continuou provocando, olhando agora para o menino desacordado e deslizando a língua pegajosa pelos lábios disformes. _"Deve ter um gosto bom, principalmente o filho de um Lorde Eldar."_

Aquele comentário fez Elrond mover as sobrancelhas, deixando de olhar o inimigo como um orc qualquer e buscando naquele rosto deplorável um traço que pudesse ler. Só agora concluía que o algoz não o encarava como um completo desconhecido e o uso daquele título, bastante incomum para os orcs, também era indicativa de algo maior.

Não. Estava em uma situação ainda mais delicada. Não se tratava de um conflito qualquer, por isso ainda não havia sido abatido. Aqueles orcs o conheciam e pareciam ter planos especiais para ele. Quando o olhar da criatura reencontrou o seu, o monstro demonstrou um segundo de surpresa e hesitação, como se estivesse se vendo subitamente sem sua máscara, como se percebesse que sua farsa havia sido descoberta.

"_Quem é você, ser da escuridão?"_ Elrond surpreendeu-o. Muitos elfos conheciam o dialeto orc, mas aquele era o primeiro que o capitão do grupo via atrever-se a usá-lo._ "Quem foi você antes que o mal o corrompesse? Antes que vendesse sua liberdade?"_

O inimigo franziu o cenho e toda ironia se esvaiu de sua face, transformada agora em uma faceta de ódio puro a qual Elrond jamais esqueceria. Dessa vez foi ele a segurar a cimitarra com força em ambas as mãos escurecidas e dar um pequeno passo à frente, com ares de quem acaba de ouvir uma blasfêmia.

"_Todo o elfo que se julga corajoso acaba afogado no próprio sangue." _Ele disse então e o curador apertou o maxilar, levantando o queixo diante da afronta, a arma ainda erguida, o olhar escurecido. O jogo parecia inverter-se devagar e agora os orcs à volta dele se entreolhavam nervosos.

Diante disso o chefe do grupo soltou um bufar de irritação, encheu ruidosamente o peito e envergou mais as costas comprometidas, movendo o corpo na lateral em um vai e vem, como quem toma o impulso para um salto. Era pura provocação. Elrond sabia, mas a posição na qual estava não lhe dava as regalias de julgar por antecipação. O líder orc fixou os olhos no inimigo mais uma vez, com um sorriso totalmente diverso do que vinha dando.

"_Quer saber, lorde eldar?" _Ele indagou com ironia e desdém, tentando nitidamente demonstrar um descaso pelo inimigo o qual na verdade não sentia. _"Pouco me importa quem você é, se já fundou cidades, se tem fama. Eu vou ver seu sangue e dessa sua cria mancharem esse chão hoje, e a carne de vocês vai ser nossa refeição, comeremos e cuspiremos seus ossos inúteis, povo de luz miserável."_

Aquelas palavras derradeiras foram na verdade a motivação da qual o líder orc fez uso, a fim de escapar do estado de dúvida no qual estava e canalizar sua ira para algo que lhe desse prazer definitivo. Ele pareceu decidido a ser o primeiro a enfrentar o adversário.

Elrond recebeu o golpe e o grito de fúria do inimigo com a espada diante do peito, aplacando o choque com igual vigor. As armas de ambos giraram, cada qual investindo força sobre a do adversário, antes de voltarem a se separar. A volta deles, o curador conseguia sentir os outros integrantes do grupo moverem-se em seus próprios lugares, como se esperassem por algo, talvez o aval do chefe, para atacar. Pareciam ansiosos, mas o líder orc era astuto e não tão tolo como a teoria de Glorfindel buscara defender. Ele queria o mérito daquela vitória e em busca dele girava em volta do lorde elfo como um cão à espreita da caça, ora avançando, ora recuando, tentando ainda atingir seu objetivo, que era afastar o elfo do menino a quem protegia.

Elrond continuou em uma desvantajosa posição defensiva, haja vista que não podia sair do lugar na qual estava. Concentrava-se agora em mover as pernas de forma à não atingir o filho e tentar prever de onde e como viriam as investidas do adversário.

E os momentos se estenderam então de uma forma que nem Elrond e talvez nem mesmo o próprio capitão orc foram capazes de julgar. Logo o olhar do algoz não tinha mais o brilho da ira que o avermelhava e ele parecia mais arfante do que quando iniciara a batalha.

Maldito povo de luz! Filhos malditos das estrelas! Eram seus pensamentos cujo sentindo pareceu claro o bastante para seu opositor, mesmo que o duelo de ambos continuasse a ser sem qualquer som ou palavra. Por isso mesmo Elrond preocupou-se, quando viu o adversário mover sutilmente as pupilas na direção do seu grupo antes de fazer um novo ataque.

Se aquele pequeno exército precisava ou aguardava por uma ordem, talvez ele tivesse acabado de recebê-la. Foi o que o curador concluiu, ainda mais preocupado, já fazendo outros planos, traçando estratégias, relembrando táticas úteis para defender-se do que quer que estivesse por vir.

No entanto, à volta do conflito, enquanto tentava ao máximo não seguir o caminho que o inimigo tentava forçá-lo a fazer, o curador começou a ouvir gritos de todos os tipos, sem que para eles pudesse dar qualquer atenção. A princípio teve a estranha e bizarra impressão de que estava enganado sobre o ataque imediato, e os orcs houvessem se juntado à volta dos duelistas como uma platéia em um torneio, cuspindo berros de aprovação e incentivo a seu capitão. Talvez até aquela imagem tivesse sido verdadeira até um determinado momento, mas logo, conforme o conflito mortal se desenrolava, os gritos foram desaparecendo devagar.

Estranho... O que os calara?

O adversário agora movia as sobrancelhas, como se tentasse também se concentrar não só na luta, mas também no que ocorria a sua volta. Mas nem ele, nem Elrond, arriscavam-se a tentar buscar a informação que os intrigava. Pelo canto dos olhos ambos os guerreiros percebiam que os demais membros daquele grupo tinham, no mínimo, decidido abandonar sua posição, haja vista que, tanto o curador, quanto o algoz que o enfrentava, conseguiam perceber mais ninguém à volta deles.

Aquela intrigante situação, por certo, trouxe ao líder orc uma sensação de urgência, pois ele começou a investir contra o lorde elfo com mais energia, erguendo ambas as mãos ao alto e descendo a cimitarra como uma navalha. De sua boca saiam agora toda a espécie de ofensa e sons de provocação.

Elrond recebia todos os golpes, físicos e verbais, com a habilidade que o caracterizava, procurando agora limitar suas investidas, buscando permitir que o adversário desperdiçasse sua energia inutilmente como vinha fazendo. Logo os lábios do orc estavam entreabertos e seus movimentos não tinham nada próximo à precisão do início da luta. Mas ele continuava a afrontar o inimigo, mesmo sentindo a efetividade de seus golpes diminuírem significativamente.

"_Noldo maldito... Vou apreciar ver você sofrer..."_ Ele provocava a cada intervalo entre um golpe e outro. "_Vou apreciar a carne do seu filho... Você há de ver o que farei com ele... Há de ouvi-lo gritar... Você há de ver como tratamos uma espécie como a sua... Como nada nos é mais prazeroso do que ver um elfo morto... do que abandonar o resto de sua carcaça aos corvos."_

Enquanto as afrontas continuavam, maleficamente criativas, a paciência de Elrond se extinguia na mesma proporção. Ele agora pressionava o maxilar, prendendo o ar no peito e procurando administrar a respiração para que o nervosismo e suas dúvidas sobre o que acontecia a sua volta não o levassem a por tudo a perder. O sol, infelizmente, não abençoava os ares matinais ainda e ele se via em uma situação de resistência que lhe dizia, a cada golpe, dado e recebido, que não poderia esperar pela ajuda de _Anor_.

Embasado e fortalecido naquela certeza, Elrond, decidiu não esperar mais pela próxima investida. Seu coração igualmente angustiado e seu estado de exaustão alertaram-lhe que era chegada a hora de um tudo ou nada. Se ele ainda tinha outros inimigos a sua espera, aguardando o desfecho daquele conflito como bizarros expectadores, ele tinha que poupar alguma força para ter a oportunidade de escapar e salvar o filho, mesmo que miraculosamente, daquele desfecho cruel que a eles estava sendo destinado.

Tendo agora seu pensamento centrado convictamente nessa certeza, ele arriscou-se a, dessa vez, ser o primeiro a dar um passo adiante. Em um movimento inesperado surpreendeu o adversário, movendo a espada e quase deferindo o golpe derradeiro. Sua investida só não foi mais feliz porque o inimigo de fato não ocupava a posição de chefia daquele grupo tolamente. O orc esquivou-se como pôde, mas Elrond conseguiu roubar dele um grito de dor, fazendo, com a lâmina de sua arma, um corte imenso e profundo no peito da criatura.

Assim que atingido, outras afrontas ainda piores e inenarráveis começaram a sair da boca do orc como uma torrente, acompanhando o ritmo do sangue negro que escorria agora pelo ferimento aberto. Antes de partir para uma nova investida, entretanto, ele olhou o inimigo nos olhos e Elrond percebeu que fora mais feliz em sua investida anterior do que imaginara. Os lábios do líder orc tremeram, encurvados em uma máscara de ódio e dor, mas seus olhos eram os de alguém que parecia ciente de que seus dias haviam se encerrado.

"_Caminho nessa chão por tanto tempo quanto você, noldo maldito, e de uma coisa eu sei. Essa terra não será nossa, mas não será do teu povo também, não será dos Eldar. Nem eu e nem você vamos ver essa fase. Far-te-ei o favor de levá-lo agora e privá-lo de mais essa decepção." _Foram suas últimas palavras, antes de jogar-se sem qualquer critério ou sensatez, para cima do oponente.

Elrond buscou ignorar também esta última provocação, tal qual fizera com as outras. A resposta para ela resumiu-se à afiada lâmina de sua espada, erguida ao céu e refletindo como nunca o brilho das estrelas, das quais muitos julgavam serem os elfos filhos amados. Ele girou a espada no ar, em um movimento que pareceu inesperado ao inimigo, mas cujo desfecho este não pode ver, pois o lorde elfo finalizou o golpe atirando longe a cabeça do adversário e trazendo de volta àquela clareira o silêncio que lhe era comum.

Silêncio...

Um silêncio preocupante...

Elrond sentiu aquela ausência de sons por um breve momento e não tirou dela qualquer prazer, nem mesmo o gosto da vitória de uma luta tão árdua. Logo ele já movia o rosto rapidamente em busca dos outros inimigos, procurando enfim descobrir o que os teria afastado do campo de luta no qual o chefe se colocara. Só então uma imagem o surpreendeu mais do que qualquer outra naquele inesperado conflito, e ele percebeu que os gritos que ouvira a sua volta anteriormente pareciam ter tido um outro propósito.

Um a um, os demais orcs do grupo haviam caído, restando agora ali um conjunto de cadáveres, cada qual com uma ou duas flechas transpassando regiões vitais. Elrond ainda se virou em círculos duas ou talvez três vezes com a arma em guarda, no rosto uma incompreensão indisfarçável.

Mais inacreditável ainda, porém, foi a imagem que surgiu devagar por trás da enorme rocha que Elrond escolhera como muralha...

Portando o arco que ganhara de seu mentor e olhando para ele com o rosto pálido e o peito arfante de quem acorda de um pesadelo estava o filho mais velho. Um pouco atrás dele, surgia a imagem da esposa, igualmente assustada.

"Elrond..." Ela o chamou e foi a voz dela que pareceu certificar ao lorde elfo que aquela cena absurda estava longe de ser um sonho qualquer.

"_Elbereth!"_ Ele disse, erguendo de imediato um dos braços e já voltando a encarar defensivamente os arredores quando a família correu em sua direção. Mesmo no momento em que Celebrian e Elladan abraçaram-se a ele, tudo o que o curador conseguiu fazer foi continuar a olhar atentamente a sua volta, olhos redondos buscando por inimigos de todos os tipos, por eventos quaisquer, temendo inconscientemente que algo de muito grave acontecesse e ele nada pudesse fazer para defender-se, para defender aqueles que agora estavam a seu lado.

Celebrian, no entanto, não parecia compartilhar tal preocupação, em instantes ela já se desfazia dos braços do esposo e jogava-se de joelhos, alisando o rosto do filho desacordado com ambas as mãos.

"_Ion-nín! _Está... Está febril." Ela disse, olhando novamente para o marido. "Elrond. Elrohir está febril."

Elrond não respondeu, seus lábios estavam soltos como quem ainda quer acordar de um pesadelo, mas não consegue. Seus olhos insistiam em seguir aquele trajeto pelo qual a esposa viera, como se buscasse por algo que nem ele mesmo sabia bem o que seria.

"Vocês... Vocês..." Ele tentou dizer, olhando mais uma vez para a estrada que vinha de sua terra, para a grande pedra, para os corpos, para o filho a seu lado e depois, por fim, para esposa. "Celebrian, por _Ilúvatar, _diga-me que alguém os está acompanhando. Diga-me que não vieram sós atrás de mim."

A elfa, por sua vez, continuava concentrada em algo que para ela era muito mais importante do que todas as dúvidas desenhadas no rosto do marido. Ela agora abria com cuidado a camisa do filho, checando a enorme bandagem abaixo dela.

"Ai, minha doce _Varda... _O que houve? Como ele se feriu assim? Ele está tão magro e abatido... Elrond? Elrond, o que aconteceu?" Ela foi dizendo em tom angustiado, primeiro como se conversasse consigo mesma, depois com o olhar fixo no esposo. Só então o próprio curador caiu também em seus joelhos diante dela, sentindo que aquela enchente de emoções e informações era demais para ele.

"Estrela... Estrela minha..." Ele tomou a mão da esposa com fervor, enquanto ainda segurava com força a espada que portava, e aquele apelido carinhoso pareceu trazê-la também de volta aos eixos. "Como veio parar aqui?"

Celebrian deixou-se olhar pelo marido por um instante, seus olhos brilhavam então daquele modo especial que Elrond conhecia muito bem. No jardim de _Imladris,_ atrás da casa maior, quando ele enfim dissera a ela o quanto a amava, os olhos da elfa haviam brilhado daquela forma, daquela mesma forma.

"Viemos por vocês, _meleth_. Viemos encontrá-los. Somos uma família."

Elrond ficou atônito, sentindo, primeiro, sua mente esvaziar-se rapidamente, como se nada fosse restar nela, por fim inúmeras imagens foram invadindo-a devagar: a manhã no navio, a tarde na casa de Círdan e a relutância do amigo dos portos em deixá-lo partir, a busca de um momento certo para sair sem ser visto que parecia nunca surgir, os conselhos de Eilafion, o tempo para convencer o amigo, os preparativos, a trilha, os atrasos, seu desejo de acampar ali, tudo de positivo e negativo que conspirou para aquele momento, todos os propósitos entrelaçados._ Elbereth_ toda a sorte que tivera! Um cantar e poderiam ter sido a esposa e o primogênito a encontrarem aquele grupo, um instante de diferença e Elladan poderia não tê-lo ajudado.

"Meu bom _Ilúvatar!" _Ele clamou, olhando agora o filho em pé e puxando-o no mesmo instante para perto de si. Elladan ajoelhou-se conforme o pai o compelira a fazer e deixou-se abraçar, mas seus olhos estavam agora presos no irmão ferido e seu coração voltava a acelerar-se. Foi só quando filho mais velho soltou um incontível gemido de dor que Elrond voltou a afastá-lo de si, olhando-o com preocupação.

"O ferimento não fechou." Celebrian informou, ao ver o menino abaixar constrangido o rosto. "Ele tem usado o arco... então..." Ela tentou explicar, olhando enfim para a montanha de corpos aos quais as flechas do rapaz derrubaram. Aquela era a cena mais macabra que ela já vira e ainda custava a acreditar nela. "Ele... viu que você estava em perigo e... os orcs... eles iam avançar sobre você... então ele... Eu nem soube o que fazer..." Tentou explicar a elfa, contendo sua própria emoção enquanto segurava agora a mão do primogênito. Elladan não reergueu o rosto, como se estivesse sentindo que fizera algo pelo qual fosse ser repreendido.

O silêncio do pai de alguns instantes também não o ajudou a sentir-se melhor. Mas foi breve, embora para o gêmeo mais velho, tivesse parecido durar muito mais.

"Poucas vezes vi arqueiro tão habilidoso." Elladan ouviu enfim a voz que desejava e que trouxe seu olhar de volta ao pai em um misto de descrença e surpresa. "Beleg com certeza se orgulharia por ser inspiração de um guerreiro assim. Eu estou orgulhoso por ser pai de um guerreiro assim." Elrond completou, apoiando a palma no rosto abatido do filho e depois o trazendo de volta para perto de si.

Dessa vez Elladan retribuiu o abraço do pai, esvaziando o peito como se aquela aprovação fosse tudo o que realmente importava. Ele ainda ficou ali por quanto pôde, mas logo seus olhos foram atraídos para a imagem que o preocupava extremamente: o irmão ferido e desacordado, e toda a história que desconhecia que poderia ser narrada através daquelas marcas tristes.

"Elrohir vai se recuperar." Ele ouviu a voz do curador novamente, sentindo as mãos dele abrirem um pouco sua camisa para analisarem o antigo ferimento que parecia não querer deixar de incomodá-lo. Depois a mão do pai segurou seu queixo e ele enfim viu-se preso nos olhos claros e sinceros dele. "Elrohir vai se recuperar, _ion-nín_. Só temos que encontrar um lugar para nós."

Elladan assentiu tristemente, mas Elrond continuou segurando o queixo dele, os traços do pai se converteram então em um sorriso paciente.

"Seu irmão chegou até a _Tol Morwen_ e enterrou a espada." Revelou o lorde elfo, e seu sorriso se alargou diante do olhar de surpresa do filho mais velho e do suspiro de exclamação da esposa. "Não sabemos se era ou não a arma do herói, mas para mim a história está encerrada e ele, isento de qualquer culpa, está bem, criança?"

Elladan ainda ficou perplexo por um tempo, olhando para o pai e questionando-se sobre a possibilidade de ter ouvido a informação corretamente, depois voltou a olhar para o irmão, por fim pressionou os lábios apertados, e uma soma de sentimentos, desde o orgulho estremo pelo que o gêmeo havia realizado, até a sensação de todos os infortúnios que poderiam ter cruzado o caminho dele quase lhe roubou o ar. Ele ainda sentiu o pai acariciar-lhe o braço esquerdo por um tempo, mas logo a atenção do curador estava em outro lugar.

Elrond voltava a olhar a sua volta, respirando fundo, tentando se equilibrar novamente. Tinha preocupações demais. A idéia de ficar naquele acampamento, mesmo a poucos cantares do amanhecer começava a desagradar-lhe. Tudo o que tinha de mais valor em sua existência estava ali, naquele descampado. Sua família, ferida, exausta, a mercê do que poderia acontecer. Não. Ele não queria mais receber nenhuma surpresa.

"Temos que ir." Ditou então, já se colocando em pé e acenando para a montaria. "_Durion_. Aqui, _mellon-nín."_

"Para onde vamos?" Celebrian não se ergueu de imediato, limitando-se a voltar a agasalhar o peito do filho adormecido.

"Um amigo da cidade portuária indicou-me um lugar. Não fica muito longe daqui." Elrond comentou, voltando a amarrar sua mochila no cavalo, mas ainda mantendo os instintos atentos a sua volta. "Estão a pé?" Ele indagou enfim para a esposa.

Celebrian sorriu, depois entoou um lá maior, maneira doce com a qual sempre chamara seu próprio animal. No mesmo instante o belo cavalo alvo surgiu em seu trotar majestoso por detrás da grande rocha, colocando-se ao lado de _Durion_, como se a ele houvesse sido ordenado.

Elrond observou a cena com a admiração de quem se vê diante da mais bela pintura. Depois se aproximou do cavalo da esposa, descendo a mão direita pela crina prateada e soltando um suspiro cansado.

"Olá, _Roquen, mellon-nín._" Ele disse, afagando o focinho do animal agora. "Sou-lhe grato por tê-los trazido em segurança."

Sem esperar mais, Elrond voltou a analisar os arredores e fazer planos mentais. Por fim, virou-se para a esposa e bateu sutilmente nas costas do cavalo. Celebrian entendeu bem o recado, aproximando-se e deixando que o marido a erguesse, ajudando-a a montar. Em seguida o curador achegou-se da fogueira, fez uma última checagem no filho desacordado, depois o reergueu, trazendo-o em direção da esposa.

"Acha que pode levá-lo? Preciso ter minhas mãos livres."

Celebrian apenas sorriu, erguendo os braços para receber o caçula. Ela preferiu levá-lo de lado por sobre o animal, com o rosto junto a seu peito. Quando o ajeitou perto de si, beijou-lhe a face algumas vezes.

"Vai ficar tudo bem agora, meu guerreirinho corajoso." Garantiu em um sussurro ao ouvido do rapaz. Como resposta, no entanto, Elrohir ergueu, com evidente esforço, as pálpebras, até que descobriram pouco mais que a metade dos olhos, o suficiente para que suas sobrancelhas se inclinassem em uma indagação, como se questionassem o que estavam vendo. Mas a mãe pôs-se a lhe beijar os olhos, obrigando-o a fechá-los novamente. "Shhh, não, não... nada disso..." Ela advertiu em seu tom doce. "Nada de despertar agora... Durma... Durma, _Rohir-nín."_

Elrond ainda acompanhou a cena por um instante e acabou sorrindo ao ver o filho voltar a dormir, seus traços bem mais serenos. Agora nos braços da mãe, talvez ele estivesse se sentindo em casa, e aquela sensação, apesar de não corresponder à verdade, era bem vinda e por certo auxiliaria o menino a enfrentar esse término de jornada.

O curador respirou profundamente, depois olhou para o filho mais velho.

"Apague a fogueira, _ion-nín_. Por favor." Ele pediu, terminando de ajeitar a bagagem em sua montaria e subindo em seguida. Quando Elladan finalizou a tarefa a ele destinada, encontrou _Durion _próximo a ele e a mão do pai estendida em sua direção. "Cavalgue comigo, meu arqueiro."

Elladan encheu o peito, administrando pela primeira vez uma sensação inexplicável de felicidade. Havia tanto a se preocupar, tantos problemas, tantas dores, tantas dúvidas, mas apesar de tudo isso, não trocaria o lugar no qual estava por nenhum outro em toda a Arda. Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso, ajeitando a aljava nas costas, apanhando o arco e erguendo a mão, aceitando que o curador o ajudasse a tomar o lugar atrás dele e segurando-se no pai com satisfação.

Elrond sorriu ao sentir o filho envolvê-lo pela cintura e encostar o rosto em suas costas. Ele respirou fundo então, checando a própria arma, antes que seu animal e o da esposa seguissem por aquele rumo desconhecido, ansiando que a sorte continuasse a favorecê-los como acontecera naquele inicio de manhã.


	14. O QUE VEM DEPOIS DA DOR? Parte I

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse capítulo foi o mais problemático de toda a história. Cenas surgiram, desapareceram, retornaram, estenderam-se, foram cortadas. No final o número de páginas extrapolou um pouco o que eu desejava e o capítulo acabou ficando como eu não gosto que seja, cheio de cenas importantes, porém pequenas, que assim misturadas, podiam perder um pouco a força.

Recebi então alguns conselhos valorosos e por fim decidi me arriscar em uma divisão. Espero que as partes fiquem inteiras (contraditório não?) e os leitores, sempre amáveis, tenham paciência com cada pedacinho de cena, sabendo aproveitar os momentos, mesmo narrados assim com tanto descuido.

Há uma cena final nesse capítulo que acabou entrando desobedientemente na história, foi um acréscimo que escrevi para demonstrar um pouco mais efetivamente a profundidade da relação afetiva de um certo casal de Imladris. Espero que a cena não destoe do resto do capítulo e que minha pequena ousadia passe despercebida pelos que dela não se agradarem.

Mais uma vez agradeço aos leitores que estão acompanhando e me deixando seus comentários de motivação. Quando estou sem saber o que fazer, como quando estava editando esse capítulo, eu vou até a página de reviews e releio alguns comentários positivos atrás da energia que preciso e volto para terminar o que comecei. Por isso sou extremamente grata, pela amizade de vocês. Obrigada mesmo.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XIV – O QUE VEM DEPOIS DA DOR? (Parte I)**_

_"__Penso que chega um momento na vida da gente em que o  
único dever é lutar ferozmente por introduzir no topo  
de cada dia, o máximo da eternidade..."_

João Guimarães Rosa

* * *

A noite estava clara e ainda não havia sinais do amanhecer quando o casal de Imladris deixou o chão mais íngreme e passou a subir as encostas das colinas. A paisagem à volta deles resumia-se ainda em bétulas delgadas e empalidecidas pelo inverno. Embalados pelo vento, os arbustos mais distantes pincelavam uma rede de sombras contra o céu ainda quase sem brilho.

_Durion _e _Roquen _chegaram enfim a uma pequena estrada que desenhava curvas nos arredores das Colinas Verdes em direção ao encontro das terras com o curso do _Baranduin_. Elrond lançou o olhar mais adiante, checando os detalhes do caminho para certificar-se que estava seguindo a risca as diretrizes oferecidas pelo amigo Eilafion.

Ainda estava muito escuro, mas um sentimento de segurança parecia invadir o coração do casal, mesmo eles não entendendo o porquê. Elrond já guardara a espada e agora mantinha um braço virado para trás, a mão segurando o filho que adormecera em suas costas. Não queria movê-lo por enquanto, pois ainda estava concentrado em tentar descobrir em que ponto da viagem na verdade estavam.

Finalmente, quando começaram a subir uma ladeira íngreme do outro lado da colina, o curador avistou mais uma referência que o amigo lhe oferecera: um pinheiral seco que escurecia a paisagem, adicionando a ela um odor característico. Um pouco abaixo, à esquerda, a estrada descia íngreme por um desfiladeiro e desaparecia.

Uma a uma as demais referências iam dando vida ao mapa mental que Elrond criara do lugar. Logo surgiu a imagem de um riacho quase congelado ao pé da colina com uma pequena cascata escapando de uma saliência rochosa cinzenta. Não pararam, mesmo porque a temperatura daquela água não era convidativa nem mesmo para elfos. Desceram então a ladeira, e atravessaram o pequeno rio no momento em que ele invadia o caminho, depois subiram a próxima inclinação, e assim ficaram ziguezagueando até o topo de uma encosta íngreme, onde a estrada se preparava para descer mais uma vez.

"Ainda está muito longe?" Celebrian indagou, assim que percebeu a manhã começar a chegar fria e úmida. Os raios do sol surgiam pela névoa que pairava sobre a paisagem, tingindo as árvores de dourado. Ela soltou um leve suspiro, observando a estrada que agora descia íngreme por um desfiladeiro à esquerda e parecia desaparecer.

Elrond desceu o olhar por aquelas terras mais baixas, habitadas por pequenos grupos de árvores aos quais a neblina matinal ainda mantinha em quase segredo. Parecia que a estrada seguia seu rumo impreciso e distante, dando voltas como se não desejasse de fato chegar a lugar algum. Ele soltou um breve suspiro, movendo então o braço e trazendo Elladan para frente do cavalo. O menino despertou com o movimento, mas o pai apenas livrou-o de suas armas, assegurando-lhe que tudo estava bem e que poderia voltar a dormir.

"Não é tão perto quanto eu imaginava, Estrela." Ele admitiu, na verdade jamais fizera tal caminho. "Pelo que meu amigo me relatou estaremos em terreno menos acidentado em breve. Deseja parar agora ou podemos ir adiante? Está cansada?"

A elfa balançou a cabeça, não parecendo de fato cansada ou agoniada a chegar a algum lugar. Ela pousou então a mão por sob a testa do filho e sorriu. Elrohir também não parecia sofrer com a viagem.

"Estamos bem." Ela disse, oferecendo um sorriso singelo ao marido. "Não se preocupe."

Elrond soltou o ar dos pulmões, ainda olhando a esposa. Seu coração continuava a descrer na total reviravolta que sua vida parecia insistir em dar a cada nascer do sol das últimas estações. Ele apenas assentiu, porém, sem qualquer comentário, e o casal continuou a seguir por aquela estrada, que depois de muitas curvas, estendeu-se em linha reta, como Eilafion havia dito a Elrond, cortando um capinzal que, mais adiante teria somado a ele árvores bastante altas.

Enfim o sol do inverno deu o ar de suas graças e, depois de dias de chuva, o céu azulou o cenário acima, enquanto o astro brilhante seguia seu rumo, aquecendo a paisagem e os corações. Depois da primeira bifurcação do caminho, o casal encontrou um conjunto de árvores velhas, algumas já derrubadas por antigas tempestades. Ali eles enfim apearam, decidindo fazer uma parada rápida, apenas para checar ferimentos e alimentar os filhos. Daquele momento em diante Elladan não mais adormeceu, mas Celebrian insistiu em continuar levando o gêmeo mais novo, a quem Elrond optara por manter sedado, ao menos até que chegassem ao destino.

O vento oeste começou a cantar por entre os galhos, assim que a tarde enfraqueceu seus traços. Elrond olhava o céu acima, calculando o tempo que teriam ainda até um novo anoitecer. Enganara-se no prazo que dera para sua viagem assim como viera se enganando em diversas outras previsões ultimamente. Talvez devesse parar de olhar para o futuro e simplesmente deixar que os fatos seguissem os rumos que deveriam tomar. Talvez devesse acreditar um pouco mais no que lhe fora reservado de bom nesse e em qualquer outro lugar. Ele olhou então para o lado, observando a mata rasteira e as folhas que continuavam a balançar, cantarolando seus sussurros tal qual orquestradas fossem pelo vento.

"Veja, Elladan." Ele disse ao filho que viajava a sua frente agora. "Aquela é uma _glawarod_, muito rara em nossa região. Com suas folhas podemos combater o veneno negro." Ele disse, apenas para atrair a atenção do calado menino, logo a cabeça dele inclinou-se para trás para ver melhor a planta e o pai sorriu, satisfeito por poder ter novamente a liberdade de fazer algo que lhe dava tanto prazer.

A viagem passou então a ser temperada por algumas daquelas instruções, muitas vezes era o próprio Elladan que, ao não reconhecer uma planta ou arbusto, apontava-o prontamente para o pai em busca da resposta. Ao lado dele Celebrian sorria com brandura, acariciando os cabelos de Elrohir e dizendo-lhe algumas palavras de paz quando ele se movia em seu sono forçado.

Logo a estrada começou a desaparecer devagar no crepúsculo vespertino e tudo foi perdendo de leve a cor. Uma estrela brilhou sobre as árvores no leste já escurecido e, uma a uma, suas irmãs surgiram, aumentando a luz do anoitecer. Quando a floresta de ambos os lados se mostrou mais densa e jovem e o caminho começou a descer em uma trilha por entre moitas de aveleira, Elrond sentiu no coração o alívio de quem está próximo do término de uma jornada bastante dura. Jamais se incomodara em viajar a noite, mas aquela era a viagem mais perigosa que já fizera e, por mais que evitasse pensar naquilo, ainda temia por qualquer imprevisto.

Tomaram então uma trilha brilhante de um capim verde que parecia refletir a luz lunar, o trajeto surgia saindo à direita do caminho principal e mais parecia um atalho escondido do que um caminho de fato. Por ali seguiu a família de Imladris, abaixando um pouco as cabeças ao sentirem alguns galhos tocá-los na escuridão. Celebrian abraçou instintivamente o filho na ausência de luz e sentiu o cavalo do marido achegar-se mais ao dela.

"Estamos bem próximos agora." Ela ouviu-o murmurar e apegou-se à segurança transmitida naquela voz. Depois de algumas poucas curvas voltaram a subir uma ladeira mais larga, até o topo da saliência das colinas. Naquele momento já ouviam perfeitamente o barulho do rio e aquele som trouxe a Elrond uma sensação agradável. Há tempos acostumara-se a ter uma certa música amiga a embalar-lhe todo o momento do dia. Fosse qual fosse o rio, era sempre bom ouvir mais uma vez aquele cantar.

Foi com aquele pensamento acalentador que, de repente, eles se viram longe da companhia das árvores, dentro de um espaço grande de capim baixo, que ganhava um tom acinzentado no escuro da noite. Apesar da floresta continuar a cobrir quase todos os rumos e, ao leste o caminho descer vertiginosamente trazendo a copa das árvores quase à altura da própria trilha, havia um caminho visível que levava às terras baixas através de uma pequena abertura, foi por ela que o casal passou e foi depois dela que eles finalmente viram uma inusitada construção: tendo como base um enorme carvalho estava a casa que Eilafion lhes indicara.

A árvore era a maior que qualquer um já vira, e crescia com seus galhos apontados para o céu. Entre eles uma propriedade fora construída com outras toras amarradas e em barro vermelho. Elrond subiu os olhos, contanto os andares um a um. Eram três, forrados de pequenas janelas, em algumas delas luzes oscilavam alegremente. Havia uma larga porta principal que dava em uma varanda há quase quatro metros de altura. Dessa varanda descia uma escada espiralada, que abraçava o largo tronco em alguns lugares e desembocava bem a frente deles. Foi por ela que o curador viu, enfim, descer um homem já em roupas de dormir, segurando um enorme lampião.

"Boa noite..." Ele disse, receoso, quando já estava no penúltimo degrau, mas, por algum motivo, não foi adiante. "Posso ser de alguma ajuda?"

Elrond, que havia passado o filho para a parte de trás do cavalo antes mesmo que chegassem ali fez um breve sinal para a esposa a seu lado, depois adiantou o animal alguns poucos passos, apenas para que seu rosto se tornasse mais visível à luz que o homem trouxera. Aquilo não era de todo necessário, haja vista que o próprio reflexo das estrelas, principalmente nos cabelos claros e na pele alva de Celebrian, com certeza já haviam dado ao proprietário daquele lugar, uma boa certeza de quem eram seus visitantes, talvez por isso o homem parecesse tão intrigado.

Elrond encheu o peito de ar, ansiando que a influência do bom amigo Eilafion fosse positiva o bastante.

"Boa noite, senhor." Elrond disse, sem desmontar, não queria tomar nenhuma atitude que pudesse ser mal interpretada. "Peço desculpas pelo horário. Venho em nome de meu amigo Lorde Eilafion, da cidade portuária." Ele disse e aguardou para ler o que aquela informação poderia produzir em seu favor.

Como resposta os olhos do estranho se arredondaram.

"Lorde Eilafion? Ele é um bom amigo meu." Disse então, já com o rosto menos austero. "Um amigo dele é bem vindo em minhas terras, senhor."

Elrond soltou um suspiro aliviado.

"Sou-lhe grato. Chamo-me Elrond _Peredhel_, esta e minha esposa Celebrian." Ele apresentou-se e só então a elfa aproximou seu animal. O homem mostrou-se surpreso ao perceber que aquela não parecia ser uma caravana qualquer, mas sim uma família de elfos. Por mais inusitados que os últimos tempos pudessem estar sendo, a imagem de uma família eldar viajando sozinha ainda surpreenderia qualquer um.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. Meu nome é Marach." Ele disse, um tanto intrigado. "Há um lorde eldar cujo nome é Elrond... senhor de terras além dos pântanos, no vale depois do rio _Bruinen..._" Ele completou e o curador encheu o peito de ar e preocupação antes de responder.

"Não sou senhor daquelas terras, nem de terra alguma, Lorde Marach... Mas sou eu esse de quem ouviu falar." Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

O homem voltou a envergar as sobrancelhas, intrigadíssimo, depois seus olhos se mantiveram na figura do menino no colo da mãe.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor? Precisam de um quarto para o pernoite? Mantimentos?"

Elrond olhou para a esposa, depois respirou profundamente.

"Meu amigo Eilafion me disse que talvez o senhor pudesse nos ceder abrigo por alguns dias. Estou com meus filhos feridos, o mais novo deles precisa de atenção especial, além de cuidados e repouso que eu não poderia oferecer em um acampamento..." Ele disse, voltando a olhar para o caçula com preocupação. "Se não houver a possibilidade eu entenderei e agradecerei se puder me indicar um outro lugar e..."

"Meu bom _Ilúvatar_... Claro!" O homem foi logo dizendo então, seu olhar agora mais fixo ainda no menino. "Pensei que apenas dormia..." Ele disse, parecendo desapegado de suas dúvidas e já descendo os últimos degraus, trazendo a luz para a pequena clareira. "O senhor disse filhos?" Ele quis indagar, mas a resposta surgiu assim que o lorde elfo desmontou e a figura do outro menino surgiu por trás dele. Elladan baixou o rosto, ao ser olhado, por isso o homem não insistiu. Elrond trouxe o primogênito para o chão, depois foi até a esposa, e pegou Elrohir nos braços. Foi o próprio Marach quem, por formalidade, ajudou a senhora élfica a descer de sua montaria.

&&&

Quando Elrond entrou no quarto, encontrou Celebrian em pé diante da pequena janela e Elladan ajoelhado ao lado da cama na qual Elrohir fora colocado. Ele ofereceu à família um pequeno sorriso, já lançando ao primogênito um sinal para que se levantasse daquele chão frio. O menino obedeceu de imediato, aproximando-se do pai quando este jogou o corpo em uma das poltronas do quarto.

"Deu tudo certo, _meleth_?" Celebrian indagou, aproximando-se.

Elrond encostou um pouco a cabeça no encosto atrás de si, fechando brevemente os olhos.

"Sim. Relutou em aceitar qualquer pagamento, mas consegui convencê-lo. É um bom homem. Vive aqui com a mãe idosa e alguns empregados. Não é de fato uma hospedaria, mas costumam receber algumas caravanas quando a caminho dos portos o tempo as pega desprevenidas."

"É uma construção inusitada de fato. Há mais pessoas hospedadas aqui?"

"Não. Apenas nós, por enquanto." Elrond disse, já olhando a sua volta. "Como está Elrohir?"

"A febre não voltou." Celebrian sorriu para a imagem do filho adormecido. "Isso é um bom sinal, não é?"

Elrond também sorriu. Já se erguendo e indo até a cama do caçula.

"Não tem febre desde que foi para os braços de um certo alguém." Ele disse, apoiando a mão no peito enfaixado do filho e suspirando. "Mas ainda assim precisa de cuidado e descanso, muito cuidado e muito descanso."

"Ele terá..." A elfa garantiu, observando agora o marido entrar por uma pequena porta no quarto. Ela o acompanhou então.

"Há uma banheira." Informou. "E água encanada como em nossa terra."

Elrond sorriu, ligando o pequeno dispositivo que fazia a água jorrar.

"Nosso amigo Marach é um inventor." Ele disse, colocando a mão por sob a água que caia. "Idealizou um sistema de espelhos e outros componentes e com isso, vejam só o que acontece." Comentou, olhando para o filho, que acompanhava a explicação. Elladan estendeu a mão, como o pai o compelira a fazer e surpreendeu-se ao ver que a água estava quente. Celebrian fez o mesmo.

"Como? Em pleno inverno?" Ela indagou atônita.

Elrond apenas sorriu, já despejando na água que caia algumas de suas ervas e sais. Celebrian silenciou-se, ela jamais interrompia o marido quando em seus processos de cura, fossem os que fossem, desde meras palavras ao lado da cama de um paciente, até complicados procedimentos cirúrgicos.

Logo o curador já se dirigia ao leito do caçula, passando a despi-lo de suas vestes e bandagens. A mãe retomou seu lugar na janela, haja vista que o primogênito já se colocara de prontidão para ajudar o pai no que fosse necessário. O processo todo não levou muito tempo, mas teve um quê de sagrado, algo que para Elladan, que, quando permitido, acompanhava todos os processos de cura do pai, causava incrível admiração.

Obviamente, daquela vez, se tratando o paciente de quem era, tudo o que ocorreu naquela sala de banhos teve um significado muito maior. Elladan aquietou-se, apenas observando enquanto o pai descia, cauteloso, a esponja de banhos pelo corpo do filho ferido, pousando a mão direita em cada traço mais fundo das ranhuras que lhe marcavam o peito e concentrando sua energia de cura, como jamais fora visto outro fazer. Em seguida ele banhou os cabelos do filho com cuidado, sempre dizendo a ele palavras de afeto quando sentia qualquer reação ao tratamento recebido.

Quando o curador envolveu o paciente em uma toalha, trazendo-o de volta a cama recém-feita pela esposa, Elladan nem conseguiu se aproximar mais. Ele ficou parado ao lado da poltrona, uma mão segurando o estofado, apertando-o algumas vezes a cada gemido do irmão, enquanto o pai refazia as bandagens e a mãe terminava de secar como podia os cabelos do filho. Logo Elrohir voltava a dormir, ajudado pelas poções de sono que o curador misturava com destreza, e que, apesar do gosto desagradável que tinham, o jovem elfo pareceu tomar sem qualquer hesitação. A dor deveria ainda ser muita, para que o tão arredio gêmeo, mesmo em um momento de quase inconsciência, aceitasse beber aquele líquido horrível.

Elladan baixou os olhos por um momento, quando viu o pai inclinar-se e beijar o rosto do irmão depois de todo o processo. De onde estava pôde ouvir os murmúrios do curador, pedindo desculpas ao filho por não ter chegado em tempo e prometendo a ele que a dor passaria se ele dormisse, e tudo então ficaria bem, que ele jamais estaria só e que era muito amado. A mãe também segurava a mão do caçula, descendo o indicador com carinho pelo braço esquerdo do rapaz, marcado por vários hematomas, além do grande corte que Elrond enfaixara.

O primogênito ficou tão perdido naquela imagem doce e triste que permaneceu em sua mente, mesmo depois de tudo terminado, que se sobressaltou quando a mão do pai pousou em seu ombro. Nem o havia visto se afastar do leito. Elrond sorriu-lhe com carinho e segurou-lhe a mão em seguida, trazendo-o para a sala de banhos. Elladan surpreendeu-se então ao perceber que o pai preparara para ele uma mesma seleção de medicamentos na banheira. Ele olhou-o sem compreender, depois balançou a cabeça para dar a entender que aquilo não era necessário.

Elrond retribuiu o olhar por um instante apenas, depois ele mesmo foi desfazendo os laços da túnica do filho, ajudando-o a despir-se e entrar na banheira. O gêmeo ainda tentou argumentar como podia, mas depois cedeu, obedecendo, como sempre fora de seu feitio.

A água estava morna e tinha um aroma agradável, uma vez nela o gêmeo sentiu o corpo relaxar quase de imediato, mas suas preocupações e receios só começaram a esvaírem-se quando sentiu as mãos seguras do pai sobre ele, descendo agora pela a grande cicatriz, parando alguns instantes e roubando dela parte da dor que insistira em habitar naquela região.

Elladan fechou os olhos quase sem perceber.

Durante o terno processo, ao permitir aquele contato novamente, o primogênito se deu conta, enfim, do que o lorde elfo por certo já sabia: que ele, assim como o irmão, por mais que negasse, também estava ferido física e espiritualmente, também precisava de cuidados, também precisava do pai. E como sentira falta daquele contato, de poder estar perto dele sem sentir que o obrigava a fazer algo de errado, de poder voltar a indagar-lhe suas dúvidas, mas, melhor do que tudo, de poder voltar a buscar por seu afeto. Fora mesmo uma fase difícil demais e ele nem acreditava que, de alguma forma, todo aquele pesadelo estava chegando ao fim, mesmo com todas as incertezas do futuro que tinham pela frente.

Era uma sensação de alívio indescritível e talvez devido a ela, ou, quem sabe, a todos esses sentimentos misturados, quando o gêmeo deu por si, havia encostado a cabeça no peito do curador e chorava silenciosamente. Elrond afagava-lhe os cabelos com carinho, reafirmando sua presença, repetindo a ele os mesmos pedidos de desculpas que fizera ao outro filho, oferecendo-lhe as mesmas garantias de recuperação, prometendo-lhe o mesmo afeto.

E assim como o irmão, uma vez na cama que lhe fora concedida, Elladan também aceitou a medicação que o curador lhe oferecera, acabando por achar que, estranhamente, o líquido amargo ganhara um gosto de afeto inesquecível. Pouco antes de adormecer, ele ainda segurou a mão do pai mais uma vez, em um pedido silencioso para que ficasse um pouco ao seu lado. O lorde elfo se sentou então na cama do filho, descendo os dedos pelo rosto dele com carinho, murmurando uma canção antiga, enquanto acompanhava calado o adormecer inseguro do menino, cujos olhos ainda continuaram um tempo presos na imagem do irmão na cama ao lado, antes de por fim se fecharem.

A última imagem que Elladan queria ver antes de adormecer era aquela que tinha diante de si e pela qual havia esperado por tanto tempo: Elrohir dormia em segurança, profundamente, num leito ao lado do seu.

Onde?

Não importava onde...

&&&

Elrond deixou-se ficar ali por mais um tempo ali, estava em um estado de absoluta exaustão, mas profundo alívio. Era como se, enfim, pudesse respirar. Quando a mão de esposa tocou suavemente seu ombro, ele ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos e preocupações, por isso ergueu os olhos na direção dela lentamente.

Celebrian ofereceu-lhe um sorriso singelo, descendo os finos dedos pelas mechas do cabelo um pouco desfeitas do marido. Elrond os havia amarrado displicentemente atrás da cabeça e tirado a camisa para banhar os filhos. Sentado ali, visivelmente esgotado, por mais que buscasse esconder, ele estava longe do retrato do elegante lorde elfo a quem olhares acompanhavam silenciosamente em suas breves caminhadas pelo jardim. Mas para a esposa não havia imagem que quisesse mais ver do que aquela.

Elrond por fim percebeu o olhar da elfa acompanhar o movimento dos dedos, que desciam devagar pelo braço do marido e sentiu um arrepio bom correr-lhe a espinha. Ela gostava de provocá-lo nos momentos mais difíceis, mas naquele pequeno quarto, diante dos filhos adormecidos e do futuro incerto, o curador notou a ausência daquele brilho provocativo no olhar da esposa, que ainda deixou a palma aveludada escorregar pelas costas descobertas dele, antes de tomar-lhe a mão e puxá-lo devagar.

O elfo ergueu-se então, cansado demais para pensar em porquês, e deixou-se levar daquela forma, puxado sutilmente como uma criança. Quando passou mais uma vez pela pequena porta da sala de banhos, percebeu o propósito da atitude inesperada. Havia para si reservada a dose de afeto que lhe cabia. Celebrian preparara, assim como ele fizera aos filhos, a banheira com água e sais, e agora, assim como ele também fizera, ajudava-o a deixar de suas vestes e compelia-o a conhecer os frutos positivos da invenção do bom Marach.

_Elbereth _o mundo todo podia se resumir a momentos como aquele, a pequenas ações distantes da vaidade, apartadas do luxo, indiferentes a títulos de nobreza, repletas de ternura. Foram os pensamentos que passaram devagar pela mente do lorde elfo, enquanto seus olhos não conseguiam deixar a imagem da esposa, cuja atenção mantinha-se inabalável no que estava fazendo, na espuma que espalhava pelos cabelos do marido, na atenção que dava um pouco mais demoradamente a um ou outro ferimento que via.

Quando enfim os olhos dela retribuíram o olhar do esposo, a bela senhora ofereceu-lhe aquele mesmo sorriso de quando se encontravam no jardim, ou viam-se de longe em meio aos afazeres diários. E se Elrond julgava que não conseguiria amar aquela elfa mais do que a amara todos esses anos, tal pensamento ficou para trás, junto com seus títulos, com as posições importantes que já ocupara na vida, com os problemas inadiáveis que agora perdiam completamente o sentido. Ele a puxou para perto de si então, e seus lábios cobriram os dela sem que qualquer palavra fosse necessária, apagando incertezas, substituindo prioridades, relembrando o sentido da palavra perspectiva, da palavra esperança, da palavra destino.

Calor depois de tanto tempo assolado de tremores era só o que ele desejava sentir, e sua mente deixou de se preocupar com o lugar onde estava, com a situação na qual estava, seus pensamentos só acompanhavam o bailar das bocas unidas, do encontro, do gosto antigo e novo, enquanto recebia outros afagos menos direcionados à limpeza de seu corpo dolorido, mas sim ao despertar de sua alma. Quando os dedos aveludados da esposa encontraram o que ela parecia buscar, os lábios dele se desprenderam dos dela em uma súbita falta de ar.

"Estrela." Ele disse, jogando a cabeça para trás em um instinto. "Por favor..."

E o som daquele sorriso travesso que sempre embalara a relação dos dois tornou-se a melodia de seus dias mais uma vez, principalmente quando a elfa encostou os lábios em seu ouvido, deixando o ar quente escapar devagar, junto a outras palavras provocativas.

"Por favor? Desde quando você precisa pedir por favor, _meleth-nín_?" Ela indagou, mantendo-se firme em seu propósito como era de seu feitio. _Elbereth_ que chance ele teria se ela realmente desejasse desconcertá-lo um dia por completo? Que chances ele teria se ela desejasse fazer dele o que desejasse? Que chances ele teria?

Que chances ele realmente desejaria ter?

"Ah, Estrela... Estrela... Por favor..." Ele repetiu inutilmente, balançando a cabeça, as mãos já buscando pela amada como se sentisse que estava em alguma espécie de transe do qual não podia despertar. Os lábios dela trilhavam as linhas do seu rosto, descendo devagar, escorregando pelo pescoço como as mãos dela faziam em pequenas caricias que quase o enlouqueciam.

"Diga o que quer, _meleth-nín. _Diga-me o que quer de mim..." Ela continuou e suas palavras quase roubaram a pouca sensatez que lhe restava, quase o atiraram em um mundo do qual talvez ele não desejasse retornar.

Que aquilo terminasse? Era o que ele queria? Que as mãos dela o conduzissem devagar ao fim de tudo, e que então houvesse um depois e outro depois e mais outro. Era o que na verdade ele desejava. Que eles se amassem perdidamente e que nesse amor tudo fosse calor e certeza.

Ele desceu a palma pelo braço esquerdo da esposa, sentindo o tecido molhado da camisa que ela ainda usava. Vestes de guerreiro... Sua esposa em vestes de guerreiro. Estava linda, mesmo assim. Como ficava linda em qualquer veste... E sem elas, sem elas principalmente... Seus dedos então buscaram por aqueles laços que o separavam da imagem que queria ver, enquanto sua mente fazia o possível para oferecer-lhes alguma coerência, já totalmente aprisionada nos afazeres igualmente urgentes que à dama de Imladris pareciam ocupar.

Laços... Laços difíceis... Logo seus dedos apenas agarravam o tecido.

"Estrela, ajude-me..."

"O que quer?" Ela continuou a dizer provocativamente ao seu ouvido, pousando pequenos beijos no pescoço do esposo, acariciando-o com a ponta do nariz, enquanto suas mãos continuavam seguindo rumos muito mais fáceis, sem qualquer obstrução.

Elrond respirou fundo, apertando os olhos por um instante, depois soltou o ar do peito quase dolorosamente. _Elbereth_, como uma experiência torturante podia soar assim tal qual um sonho bom?

"Quero estar com você. Quero você, amada minha. Por favor, não me faça esperar mais, não me faça pensar que pode não acontecer."

Ele reabriu os olhos então e o olhar dela se reencontrou com o dele novamente, dessa vez mais terno do que provocador. A provocação anterior mudou de propósito então. Ela passou a se resumir apenas ao desatar displicente dos laços que ocupavam os dedos da esposa, exibindo a pele alva que se escondia por baixo daquelas vestes de soldado. Quando o corpo mais feminino tomou formas diante dele Elrond ainda se conteve, calculando a força que tinha, a força que desejar usar, a força que desejava ter.

"A água esfriou." Ela sorriu, passando delicadamente para dentro da banheira.

"Acho que esse problema eu posso resolver." O marido forçou um sorriso ainda um pouco arfante, sentindo enfim o contato esperado.

"Eu acredito. Esse e muitos outros." Celebrian ajoelhou-se então, o corpo ereto diante dele era a visão de um cenário perfeito. Colinas, vales, cobertos pelo brilho do sol do mais belo dos dias. O brilho do sol, o calor do sol. A água podia estar fria, mas Elrond nem percebia, seus olhos desciam pela paisagem que agora a esposa expunha e explorava, dedicando-se ao singelo movimento de subir e descer a espoja de banhos pelo próprio corpo.

Tocá-la era quase como profanar um local sagrado. Mas aquela idéia tomou do elfo apenas um milésimo do pensamento, pois suas mãos seguiram o caminho desejado, alheias a qualquer precaução, ansiando apenas por ouvir outros cantares.

Não custou para a música esperada tomar o lugar. Mãos de curador. Ele tinha mãos de curador, podia trazer a paz, aliviar a dor e depois de muitos anos descobrira que, além de tudo isso, ele podia oferecer prazer.

Logo o corpo dela estava sobre o seu, e os lábios de ambos retomavam o ritmo daqueles corações. Suas mãos escorregavam pelas costas dela, indo além, percorrendo territórios, relembrando caminhos conhecidos, despertando amanheceres.

"Ai, _meleth-nín_." Ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido, deixando a palma encontrá-lo por entre seus corpos, posicionando-se para recebê-lo melhor. Eles tremeram então ao mesmo tempo. Tempo. Tempo. Não tinham tanto tempo. Mas se tivessem mais tempo, o que fariam que não aquele cavalgar a dois? O que o tempo em excesso ou em falta poderia roubar-lhes ou acrescer-lhes naquele ato de amor?

"_Amin mela lle_..." Ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto o calor dela o envolvia, enquanto seus corpos se lançavam àquele bailado perfeito, embalado pela canção das poucas palavras de amor que saiam por seus lábios entreabertos. As mãos dele a seguravam, a orientavam, a auxiliavam como sempre fizeram, como sempre fora. Naquele instante, naquele lugar, naquele hoje, naquele sempre.

O resto da noite o casal passou abraçado na poltrona do quarto, de onde podiam ver os filhos, indispostos a pensar em suas dúvidas e dores, esquecidos por enquanto da idéia da passagem do tempo.


	15. O QUE VEM DEPOIS DA DOR? Parte II

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é a segunda metade do capítulo problemático sobre o qual lhes falei na minha última introdução. Ficou para essa segunda parte um pouco das farpas, um pouco da magia também e um pouco da expectativa. Mas acho que o problema do acúmulo de acontecimentos encadeados ficou amenizado, pelo menos um pouco.

Essa parte da história, para ser sincera, quase não entrou. Eu já a deletei e recoloquei tantas vezes que até perdi as contas. Ela só ficou mesmo em respeito a um personagem meu que surgiu também sem grandes pretensões, mas acabou ganhando um espacinho não só no meu coração como também nos de quem já leu o texto. Se eu o retirasse da história talvez o que ganharia com a aceleração da narrativa para seu desfecho, não compensasse o que perderia com a ausência da cena que criei.

Não sei se estou certa. Vocês me dirão, assim espero.

Obrigada mais uma vez pela ajuda inestimável.

Mil beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XV – O QUE VEM DEPOIS DA DOR? (Parte II)**_

_É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado."__  
__**  
**_ João Guimarães Rosa

* * *

Quando amanheceu, o bosque, até então silencioso e vazio, pareceu repleto de cores e ruídos. A esquecida cortina do quarto, entreaberta ficara, e pelas frestas da janela passavam agora toda sorte de sons. No entanto, no meio do cantar dos pássaros, do sacolejar dos troncos e folhas, do pesado bater do machado na lenha ao longe, das tampas de panelas, somente um som, entre os que a manhã trouxera foi capaz de despertar com tanta rapidez o ainda cansado casal de Imladris de seu momento de repouso: o gemido de um dos filhos. Elrond, a quem a fadiga atirara ao sono dos mortais, custou um instante a mais para acordar. Quando ergueu as pálpebras, Celebrian já estava ao lado da cama do caçula, impedindo-o de se levantar.

"Shh, tudo bem... Tudo bem, _Rohir-nín._ Não se erga ainda." Ela dizia a um agora muito confuso gêmeo, que olhava para a mãe com contraídas sobrancelhas, como se não a estivesse reconhecendo ou talvez não conseguisse acreditar no que via.

Elrond levantou-se então, alcançando rapidamente o filho, que agora olhava assustado para os cantos do cômodo no qual estava.

"Fique em paz, criança minha." Ele disse, obrigando o menino a voltar a se deitar, já que a mãe parecia não ter conseguido convencê-lo.

Elrohir ainda resistiu, por fim deixou o corpo cair no colchão com mais um abafado gemido de dor, mas continuou a olhar a sua volta, parecendo agoniado para entender o que estava acontecendo. A mãe apenas sorria, segurando sua mão com firmeza, enquanto Elrond já checava novamente os ferimentos, demonstrando visível insatisfação com o resultado do esforço do filho.

"Agora você precisa se comportar, criança." Ele disse em tom preocupado. "Precisa dar paz a seu corpo enfim, ou então custará mais tempo a se recuperar."

Elrohir não parecia incomodado com as palavras de repreensão do pai ou mesmo com os ferimentos, sua atenção continuava completamente voltada para o lugar no qual estava, em especial para a imagem intrigante que via. A imagem da mãe...

"Está tudo bem, _Rohir-nín."_ Celebrian buscou garantir, depois seus lábios se ergueram em um sorriso preocupado, quando o menino apenas voltou a unir as sobrancelhas como se lhe perguntasse algo de extrema importância. A elfa sabia bem o que era. "Viemos aqui para encontrá-lo. Está tudo bem agora. Vamos ficar todos juntos. Mas você precisa voltar a dormir, meu guerreirinho, ou não vai melhorar."

O semblante intrigado do gêmeo, no entanto, não se modificou, pelo menos não até que outra imagem surgisse em seu campo de visão. Elladan levantou-se em um cotovelo na cama ao lado, mas mal teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, pois o caçula ergueu-lhe, desesperado, uma das mãos e, mesmo com a visível objeção dos pais, praticamente puxou-o de sua cama, trazendo-o para perto de si. Quando o gêmeo mais velho ajoelhou-se diante do leito, os olhos do irmão não o deixavam mais, redondos de expectativa.

Elrond e Celebrian se entreolharam apreensivos. A comunicação mental dos filhos era uma desconfiança para ambos, mas naquele momento os irmãos não se preocuparam em disfarçar ou negar o que até então jamais haviam admitido a ninguém, por mais insinuações que houvessem recebido a respeito. A aflição do casal aumentou, quando notaram Elrohir perder a cor, parecendo desvendar aos poucos todos os enigmas daquela estranha manhã. Ele e o irmão continuavam a se encarar fixamente, mas por vezes o mais novo voltava a olhar para o pai, depois para a mãe, para o lugar no qual estava, até que, por fim, aquelas idéias todas que o primogênito lhe esclarecia pareceram ganhar sentido.

E foi um sentido totalmente desolador, pelo menos foi o que os pais concluíram ao se surpreenderem por ver o menino soltar-se com convicção das mãos que o seguravam e colocar-se sentado na cama, sacudindo a cabeça em uma veemente negativa.

Elrond não entendeu por completo o que havia acontecido, na verdade suas conjeturas não eram das mais otimistas, por isso ele limitou-se apenas a observar a esposa, que tomara a iniciativa de tentar conter o filho. O menino, entretanto, ergueu convicto uma mão para ela, voltando a sacudir a cabeça com força e passando a olhar novamente à sua volta como um animal enjaulado que procura uma oportunidade de fuga.

"_Ion-nín..."_ Disse a elfa com brandura, o filho parecia tão angustiado que ela sentia até receio de tocar nele agora. "Elrohir... Está tudo bem, querido." Ela reforçou, tentando voltar a se aproximar, mas foi surpreendida novamente quando o filho bateu com força a mão no colchão no qual estava, arrastando-se depois e erguendo-se com dificuldades do outro lado da cama. Elrond e Celebrian também se ergueram, cada qual emitindo seus próprios sons de protesto.

"Elrohir! Pare, menino! Faça-nos saber o que o está incomodando dessa forma." O pai pediu com convicção, mas ainda assim não se aproximou, permitindo que Celebrian, em quem o olhar do menino continuava a parar como se não se conformasse com o que via, persistisse em sua investida. A elfa já dava vagarosamente à volta na cama, enquanto o filho encostava-se acuado na parede.

"_Ion-nín. _Olhe para mim. Está tudo bem." Ela ainda procurou garantir, mas o menino continuava a balançar a cabeça, fechando os olhos agora como quem deseja imensamente acordar de um pesadelo.

Celebrian respirou fundo, sabendo que o delicado momento não permitiria dela uma atitude precipitada. Ela então envolveu um dos pulsos do filho com carinho, apenas para que não fosse mais longe, depois se sentou novamente na cama, perto dele, mas não o compeliu a fazer o mesmo. Sabia o que devia fazer, que tipos de portas abrir em seu coração. Não era porque seu filho não dirigia a palavra a mais ninguém, que isso a impediria de saber o que ele estava sentindo.

Elrohir manteve os olhos fechados por um tempo, mas depois os reabriu, ainda arfante, encontrando o olhar sereno da mãe a aguardá-lo. Sua primeira reação foi voltar a fechá-los, mas depois baixou a cabeça, ainda balançando-a em uma angustiante negativa, como se não conseguisse se acalmar ou se conformar, por mais que estivesse tentando.

Quando Celebrian olhou para o esposo, ambos já tinham uma desconfiança sobre o que incomodava o menino, mesmo sem estarem inteiramente certos se tratar daquilo.

"Está assim angustiado porque não voltaremos mais a Imladris?" Foi Elrond quem tentou questionar, ainda em pé do outro lado da cama, enquanto a mãe apenas acariciava com o polegar o pulso que segurava. "Esperava voltar, criança? Continuar aquela vida que estávamos levando?"

Elrohir voltou a sacudir prontamente a cabeça, os olhos transformando-se aos poucos em um espelho de tristeza, agora que a indignação com as informações que recebera parecia aplacar-se um pouco. No entanto, não podia negar a verdade que lhe gritava aos olhos e aos ouvidos:

Fugira para tentar alcançar alguma redenção, tomar para si a culpa, livrar a família. Mas agora percebia, o que já vinha desconfiando ser verdade desde que aceitara regressar da ilha com o pai, desde que vira a recepção que aguardava a ambos no porto, desde sua saída furtiva da cidade de Círdan: Tudo o que fazia, em cada movimento seu, era cavar um buraco cada vez mais largo e cada vez mais fundo, e agora não era apenas ele a ser tragado por sua insensatez.

Ele apertou então os olhos, enrijecendo tanto o corpo que a mãe preocupou-se. Ela segurava agora seu braço com ambas as mãos, acariciando a pele fria do filho. Elrohir custou até encontrar coragem para levantar as pálpebras. Ele ficou um instante imóvel, depois reergueu a cabeça e encarou os pais com a dificuldade de quem está fazendo um ato pela primeira vez. Olhou então para a mãe e para Elladan, depois para o pai novamente. Por fim, respirou fundo, seus olhos enegreceram e ele repetiu aquele ato que Elrond passara instintivamente a associar com as mais terríveis emoções. O menino bateu com a mão no peito algumas vezes, depois apontou para a família e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Celebrian fechou os olhos por um instante, como se assim impedisse que o significado daquele gesto a atingisse. Ela apertou então sutilmente o pulso do filho, roubando novamente a atenção dele. Quando o menino virou seu rosto contraído de revolta e dor, foi para a mãe uma dificuldade das mais intensas conservar o sorriso paciente que tentava usar. Ela pousou a mão livre sobre o peito enfaixado do rapaz.

"Não acha que já ficou sozinho o bastante, menininho travesso?" Indagou amenamente e procurou manter o coração calmo, mesmo quando sentiu que seu tom ao invés de acalmar o filho o fez estremecer. _Elbereth_, o que estaria passando pelo coração daquele menino a ponto de um gesto de carinho corriqueiro fazê-lo sentir tamanha insegurança?

Celebrian continuou olhando-o com paciência e afeto, deixando o silêncio envolvê-los por um tempo na esperança de que o coração do filho se acalmasse um pouco. Ela limitou-se a tentar ler naqueles globos escuros e brilhantes como afastar o que ainda causava tanta dor. Mas quando Elrohir voltou a descer as pálpebras como se sentisse que uma dor terrível o houvesse assolado, ela percebeu que fosse qual fosse o pensamento cruel que estava na mente do menino, ela tinha que fazer o possível e o impossível para libertá-lo dele.

_Ilúvatar_, Elrohir era apenas uma criança. Aquela era a verdade. Por _Varda _e todas as estrelas do céu que com certeza foram testemunhas. O que aquele menino enfrentara fora quase insano! Ela mal podia imaginar, mal tinha coragem de conjeturar e talvez jamais conseguisse indagar a ele os detalhes daquela empreitada. Elrohir era só uma criança, e ainda mantinha a mão por sobre o próprio peito como se desejasse receber todas as punições, assumir todas as culpas.

"_Rohir-nín_." Ela o chamou então, apegando-se àquela expressão na esperança de que o apelido de infância do menino oferecesse a ele aquela certeza, a certeza de que ainda era quem era. Que nem tudo estava mudado. "Querido... Somos uma família... Você é o nosso caçulinha, lembra-se? Cruzamos todo esse trajeto para estarmos novamente juntos, _Rohir-nín,_ e o teríamos cruzados quantas vezes fosse preciso. Nós te amamos e queremos estar com você, querido. Não há lugar em toda a Arda que faça sentido para nós se não estivermos juntos. Deixe que isso seja o bastante. Tente esquecer o restante, querido. Tente deixar o que passou para trás."

Conforme ela enfatizava cada frase, movendo a cabeça enquanto tentava ganhar o olhar do filho, novas lágrimas escorriam devagar pelo rosto do gêmeo. Enquanto as palavras da mãe ecoavam naquele quarto, porém, ele continuava a balançar a cabeça, mais lenta e tristemente agora.

"Não quer estar conosco, elfinho? É isso que está querendo nos dizer?" Celebrian provocou-o então, ainda acariciando o pulso que segurava. "Não nos ama mais? Acostumou-se a perambular por aí sem que alguém lhe dissesse a hora de ir dormir?"

A brincadeira despretensiosa fez com que Elrohir apertasse novamente os olhos, mas se a mãe imaginasse sua reação depois dela talvez não a tivesse feito. O menino baixou o rosto, o queixo quase preso no peito, o corpo endurecido, depois seu choro foi se intensificando, transformando-se de breves sons de lamúria até um lamento convulsivo que ele não conseguia controlar, mesmo cobrindo agora o rosto com ambas as mãos.

Para a mãe aquela última reação foi o que bastou e ela decidiu dar a todas aquelas dúvidas e rodeios um fim, trazendo o filho imediatamente para si, ignorando dessa vez qualquer protesto ou reação contrária. Ela o fez sentar-se e envolveu-o completamente em seus braços. Logo percebeu que não seria mais um esforço mantê-lo junto a si, pois o menino escondera o rosto em seu ombro, o corpo sacudindo em um pranto que partia o coração de todos. Depois de tanto tempo de silêncio absoluto, era triste demais serem aqueles os sons a serem ouvidos do jovem elfo.

"Ai, _Elbereth._ Não fique assim, querido." Ela o embalava agora, preocupadíssima. "Não chore assim. Confie em nós, meu guerreirinho. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Só então Elrond aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se diante do filho e fazendo um breve gesto para a esposa. Eles se entreolharam e ela calou-se enfim com a informação que lia nos olhos do marido. Aquela era a primeira vez que Elrohir se deixava levar pela tristeza assim, que se dispusera a permiti-la fluir por ele daquela forma e aquilo não era tão ruim quanto parecia ser. Era o que o curador procurava informar à preocupada esposa, enquanto acariciava em silêncio a perna do filho, oferecendo a este o tempo que precisava para se recuperar.

&&&

Quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto, Elrohir dormia silenciosamente nos braços da mãe e não acordou. Elrond, que tomara o lado de Elladan sentado na cama do filho mais velho, ofereceu um breve aceno para a esposa e se levantou, abrindo a porta devagar para encontrar o rosto sorridente de Marach segurando uma bandeja. Ao lado dele uma senhora trazia outra.

"Bom dia, Lorde Elrond. Espero não estar incomodando."

"De forma alguma, Lorde Marach." Elrond olhou um tanto receoso para dentro do quarto, mas por fim abriu a porta. "Por favor, entrem."

O homem passou por ele com as costas um pouco encurvadas, mas educadamente não olhou para dentro do cômodo, limitando-se apenas a ajudar a acompanhante a ajeitar a refeição que trouxera.

"Não sei do que as crianças vão precisar. A cozinheira não tem por hábito assar bolos ou doces, mas o pão é muito bom e temos uma geléia de tâmaras que por certo os agradará."

"Não há com que se preocupar." Garantiu o elfo, afastando uma das cadeira da mesa na qual as bandejas estavam sendo postas, para facilitar o acesso.

"Há também frutas e posso providenciar algo mais consistente para o almoço. Ou uma sopa seria melhor? Disse que eles estavam em recuperação, talvez devam comer algo especial."

"Não se preocupe, eu lhe peço." Insistiu o curador, realmente agradecido pela consideração. Haviam conversando por um tempo na ocasião de sua chegada e logo o dono daquele lugar mostrou a seu hóspede que tinha caráter e coração irrepreensíveis, motivo pelo qual, provavelmente, conquistara a amizade do bom Eilafion. O homem parecia genuinamente preocupado com a situação do curador, com a saúde das crianças e relutou em aceitar qualquer pagamento pela hospedagem. Por aquele motivo talvez, estivesse fazendo questão de trazer aos convidados, o que tinha de melhor. "O que nos oferecer será bom demais e, pelo que vejo, está sendo cortês a extremo."

"É um prazer tê-lo aqui." Ele sorriu novamente. Marach era um homem de grande humor e interesse pelo que era novo. Apesar de isolado naquela pequena clareira, parecia apreciar a companhia e amizade de outras pessoas. Esse sentimento, por certo foi o que o moveu a enfim olhar para dentro do quarto, quando a outra mulher saiu com uma breve reverência de despedida.

Elrond engoliu seus receios ao ver o homem dar mais atenção agora à família. Mesmo assim o curador limitou-se a fazer o mesmo, deslizando os olhos pela cena que compunha aquele quarto. Era quase impossível não considerar o quadro que ali se desenhava uma cena bastante triste. Elrohir ainda estava nos braços da mãe, mas seus olhos já estavam abertos, provavelmente despertara com os recém-chegados. Celebrian o segurava perto de si. Elladan, que continuava a ocupar seu lugar na cama em frente da do irmão, nem mesmo se voltou.

"Minha senhora." O anfitrião curvou-se respeitosamente ao receber o olhar da elfa.

Celebrian sorriu, menos preocupada com a presença daquele benfeitor do que o marido demonstrava estar. Marach parecia ser um bom homem. Uma pessoa simples para quem o universo resumia-se a um pequeno bosque escondido nas colinas e seus passatempos criativos. Ele tinha os olhos escuros de alguém que está sempre analisando o que vê e tendo grandes idéias, mas o corpo pesado e cansado de quem atualmente não parece em condições de colocar muitas delas em prática.

"Lorde Marach. Sou-lhe grata pela hospitalidade." Ela respondeu, movendo também a cabeça em retribuição ao cumprimento recebido.

"É um prazer ser de alguma ajuda, senhora." Garantiu o outro, unindo as mãos diante do corpo sem saber se já devia sair ou quem sabe indagar algo mais. Não era alguém de formalidades e jamais tivera pessoas nobres assim sob seu teto. Mas estava preocupado com o bem estar de seus hóspedes, embora não soubesse ao certo o que fazer. Foi quando os instintos levaram seu olhar para o menino nos braços da mãe. Ele parecia tão triste e abatido, que o coração do homem se comoveu. "Como está o garoto?" Perguntou então a Elrond, que se colocara a seu lado.

"Recupera-se devagar. Obrigado pelo interesse."

Marach continuou olhando para Elrohir por um tempo, depois, quando Elladan se voltou devagar em sua direção, talvez à procura do pai, as sobrancelhas do homem fizeram o já esperado movimento de surpresa e confusão.

"São gêmeos." O curador apressou-se em esclarecer.

"Ah... Vejam só..." Disse apenas o outro, olhando alternadamente cada uma das crianças. Ele deu um passo receoso à frente e Elrond afastou as pernas em uma posição defensiva automática, mesmo sem ter a intenção de parecer tão precavido. O homem voltou-se com um ar de desculpas, parecendo ter notado a preocupação daquele pai. Não sabia ao certo pelo que tinham passado, nem se atrevera a perguntar, mas pelo estado não apenas físico, mas emocional de todos eles, principalmente as crianças, concluía que por certo as experiências dos últimos dias não tinham sido das melhores. "Desculpe-me. Só queria vê-los de perto. Gosto de crianças, raramente temos alguma aqui. Mas se for incômodo eu..."

"Não, Lorde Marach. De forma alguma." Foi Celebrian quem sorriu, procurando afastar a austeridade daquela situação. "Esse é Elrohir, nosso caçula." Ela disse, acariciando o braço do filho, mas ainda não lhe permitindo afastar-se. Ele estava deitado na cama, com o corpo quase todo apoiado na mãe. "Aquele é Elladan."

Marach sorriu aos gêmeos. Algo neles era mesmo muito triste de se ver, como uma estrela fraca que tenta brilhar em um céu ainda bastante cinza. Sofrimento. Era o que lia no semblante de ambos. Um sofrimento impossível de ser suportado em rostos tão jovens.

Nem Elrohir, nem o irmão retribuíram o olhar recebido. O mais novo manteve a cabeça encostada no peito da mãe, o mais velho tinha a atenção presa nos dedos das mãos, entrelaçados sobre o colo. Elladan só desviou o olhar, preocupado, quando percebeu que o dono da hospedaria, após mais uns instantes analisando os dois, começou a se aproximar do irmão.

"Olá, Elrohir." Ele disse com um sorriso hesitante. "Como está se sentindo hoje? Parece-me bem melhor."

Elrohir respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu deixar de lançar um olhar precavido para o senhor, cujo sorriso e as palavras gentis não inspiravam a confiança que ele gostaria. Depois da jornada que tivera, o jovem elfo achava tremendamente complicado confiar em alguém que não fosse um dos membros de sua família. Para ele qualquer olhar, qualquer gesto e, especialmente, qualquer cordialidade excessiva, fazia-o sentir a mesma sensação que tivera diante do enorme lobo da _Tol Morwen_. Era quase inevitável. Por isso, quando o dono da hospedaria deu mais um passo em sua direção, ele só não fez uma cena de criança malcriada porque não queria envergonhar os pais.

"Ele está mesmo bem melhor, não é querido?" Foi a mãe que, diante da atitude pouco receptiva do filho, inseriu-se na conversa a fim de que a situação não ficasse por demais incômoda. Mas Elrohir não pareceu disposto a seguir aquele rumo, nem mesmo com a mãe a acompanhá-lo. Tudo o que fez foi endurecer o rosto e voltar a manter os olhos focados em um ponto distante que apenas a ele parecia interessar. Celebrian apertou um pouco os lábios, depois ofereceu ao anfitrião um sorriso paciente que o homem compreendeu muito bem.

Na verdade, ao bom Marach, que de todos os pesadelos pelos quais o jovem elfo havia passado não tinha qualquer conhecimento, a atitude precavida do menino resumiu-se apenas em mera desconfiança de criança. Por esse motivo ele apenas retribuiu o sorriso, mas não se afastou, ainda encarando o pequeno elfo nos braços da mãe com curiosidade.

"Ele parece mesmo bem melhor." Comentou, lançando um rápido olhar a Elrond, que também acompanhava a situação com contida apreensão. A diplomacia era mesmo a mais árdua das tarefas para qualquer raça.

"Sim. Está de fato melhorando. Logo poderá levantar-se e apreciar os belos dias desse bosque." Disse o curador, disfarçado em um sorriso formal, enquanto mantinha um olhar ainda preocupado no filho, cujo rompante matutino não despertara nos pais muitas certezas sobre seu estado psicológico, depois de tudo o que havia passado. Ele preferia que o bom Marach não testasse daquela forma as barreiras protetoras do menino, que mesmo em perfeita saúde, nunca fora dos mais sociáveis.

A diplomacia e suas amarras. O curador ainda pensou, percebendo sua esperança esvair-se quando o anfitrião contrariou as perspectivas otimistas do curador e, ao invés de afastar-se, aproximou-se ainda mais do caçula.

"Com certeza você logo ficará bom e poderá ir para casa." Marach foi dizendo, enquanto se achegava mais. Ele por certo tinha a melhor das intenções, mas o comentário só fez o jovem elfo empalidecer ainda mais. Seus olhos enegreceram de tal forma que Marach encurvou as sobrancelhas. Contudo, ao invés de intimidar-se com a reação do menino, ele deu mais um passo, um caminho lento de aproximação que foi acompanhado por todos com cuidado e que fez o gêmeo voltar a conter o desejo de manifestar sua pouca satisfação com a situação na qual estava.

Na verdade o já abalado Elrohir não esperava viver mais um momento de incerteza, tivesse a gravidade que fosse. Ele não queria sentir aquela sensação novamente, aquela de momentos que parecem simplesmente não ter fim. O caminho por um pântano frio, estar amarrado à maca do grupo de anões, o porto escuro, os olhares desconfiados, a sensação de não ser aceito em lugar algum, o mar revolto, o medo da morte, a ilha, o lobo, o túmulo, o medo de não ser capaz de provar inocência... o medo de perder tudo o que tinha... medo... medo do inesperado... Ele apertou as mãos juntas com força, querendo conter a vontade que tinha de fugir dali. Não queria que brincassem com ele, não queria que tocassem nele, não queria ter aquela sensação de expectativa, de não saber o que o futuro lhe reservava.

Porém, ao contrário do que Elrohir esperava. O bom Marach não o tocou quando enfim estava perto o bastante para isso, nem mesmo proferiu mais qualquer brincadeira. Ele apenas o olhou com um carinho que o gêmeo não entendeu.

"Sim. Você vai ficar bom. Vejo que é um bom guerreiro, não é, meu amiguinho?" Comentou o homem com os olhos grandes ainda voltados para ele, por fim apenas ergueu uma das mãos fechada para perto do rosto do jovem elfo e esperou um instante, administrando o tempo habilmente. O menino curvou desconfiado as sobrancelhas, ainda sem retribuir o olhar que recebia, mas por fim seus olhos acabaram por ceder à pressão e pousaram intrigados no punho cerrado do homem.

O sorriso de Marach se alargou então.

"Sabe. Acho que descobri o seu segredo e sei exatamente que espécie de guerreiro você é. Acredita?" Ele disse em tom de mistério. Elrohir moveu os olhos rapidamente para ele, como se questionasse a qualidade daquela brincadeira, por fim tornou a endurecer o rosto. Contudo, quando já ia desviar os olhos, novamente insatisfeito com a situação na qual estava, Marach soltou devagar os dedos, abrindo a mão e revelando algo que o gêmeo não esperava ver: pousada em sua palma estava uma pequena estátua entalhada.

Elrohir soltou os lábios, a princípio intrigado, mas depois visivelmente perturbado, não só com a brincadeira do estranho, mas mais ainda com a imagem que via. Era a de um espadachim perfeito, um elfo com cabelos trançados e uma espada bastante longa, erguida para o céu. Ele ficou tão confuso que quando Marach lhe estendeu a mão, oferecendo a figura, aceitou-a de imediato e a segurou hesitante por entre os dedos.

"Pois é, rapazinho. Acho que há um guerreiro como esse dentro de você, não há?" Ele ouviu a voz do anfitrião novamente, em um tom ainda mais amigável. "Deve ser difícil, não é? Humm, esses guerreiros nos dão muito trabalho. Vivem nos cobrando fazermos o que é certo. Estão sempre insatisfeitos com o que não podemos fazer... É... vivem dentro da gente e incomodam um bocado."

Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas e a pouca cor de seu rosto enfraqueceu ainda mais. Ele soltou os lábios então, os olhos ainda cansados descendo e subindo pela pequena imagem, como se por ela estivessem enfeitiçados. Quando Marach, parecendo satisfeito por ao menos ter dado ao menino algo com o qual se distrair, já ia se afastando, percebeu o olhar do jovem elfo erguer-se enfim em sua direção. O homem o recebeu em silêncio, um sorriso e um leve aceno de concordância apenas compunham o semblante pacífico. Por fim, o gêmeo se viu esboçando também um pequeno sorriso, que para o anfitrião foi melhor do que qualquer resposta, ele voltou a olhar a figura mais uma vez depois, antes de estender a mão para devolvê-la.

Marach, no entanto, limitou-se a empurrar gentilmente a mão do menino, ao perceber nele a intenção de restituir o brinquedo. "Sabe..." Ele sorriu com brandura. "Às vezes precisamos deixar o guerreiro sair, mas temos que ficar de olho nele, certo?"

Dessa vez a resposta recebida foi ainda melhor, pois o olhar do jovem elfo foi acrescido de um brilho que até então não o favorecia e ele ofereceu ao bom anfitrião um sorriso diverso do que dera. Não fora um sorriso largo de um elfinho que ganha um brinquedo novo, mas sim o de uma criança que parece enfim despertar de um pesadelo.

Marach se deixou levar por aquela imagem, mesmo sem entender-lhe propriamente o significado. Tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça era que a brincadeira tinha sido mais feliz do que ele esperava. Quem imaginaria, um simples espadachim de madeira, e o menino o olhava como se tivesse um significado especial, um significado que apenas ele conhecia. Qual seria?

Quando o anfitrião reergueu, enfim, as costas encurvadas, Elrohir olhou-o novamente e fez ao bondoso senhor um ligeiro agradecimento com a cabeça que o homem também não esperava. Atrás dele Elrond também sorria com a imagem que via.

"É um bom menino." Ele disse ao curador então, assim que seus olhos conseguiram deixar a imagem daquela criança misteriosa. "Por certo o fará um pai bastante orgulhoso."

"Ele já faz." Elrond respondeu de imediato, encontrando o olhar do filho assim que terminou sua frase. Elrohir encheu o peito e seus olhos brilharam, mas ele apenas apertou os lábios em uma fina linha, cujos cantos esboçavam um sorriso bastante sutil e continuou a olhar a figura que ganhara. "Na verdade, ambos o fazem." Completou então o curador, movendo os olhos agora para o silencioso primogênito que se limitava a olhar com um igualmente leve sorriso a cena a sua frente, a imagem do irmão que ainda analisava atentamente o presente recebido. O menino parecia tão satisfeito que nem sequer se apercebeu do pequeno elogio que recebera do pai.

Marach acompanhou o olhar do amigo elfo e acabou por ser acometido pelas mesmas deduções deste. Só então se apercebeu de algo e pensou que ainda havia tempo de aproveitar uma boa brisa e com sorte, arriscar a levar o barco um pouco mais longe. Ele respirou fundo então e voltou a se aproximar, parando agora perto do primogênito do casal.

"Elladan, é esse seu nome, não é, meu amiguinho?" Sua voz ganhou mais uma vez aquele tom que passou a agradar a todos, mas o gêmeo mais velho levantou os olhos sobressaltado. "Sabe, acho que seu pai tem razão. Acho que vocês dois são guerreiros bastante eficientes. O que você acha? É um bom guerreiro como seu irmão?" Ele completou em um tom enigmático, inclinando-se como se quisesse olhar o rapaz de perto.

O gêmeo mais velho moveu os olhos para os lados, receoso. Havia gostado do truque do senhor, da maneira como surgira praticamente do nada com a figura entalhada, mas nunca fora tão adepto a brincadeiras e surpresas quanto o irmão e não queria a atenção de todos sobre ele como estava tendo naquele instante.

"Bem... talvez você não seja um guerreiro como seu irmão." Marach disse e sua voz soou distante, quase um devaneio, seus olhos rodaram por toda aquela sala algumas vezes então, antes de voltar a se fixar no gêmeo. "Talvez você seja diferente." Ele completou, erguendo uma mão igualmente fechada para o gêmeo mais velho.

Elladan respirou fundo, tentando ignorar aquela atitude provocativa. Porém sua curiosidade, idêntica a do irmão, não o permitiu fazê-lo por muito tempo e ele se viu observando atentamente aqueles dedos com uma certa apreensão, mesmo deixando-se levar sem perceber pela sutil brincadeira. Em sua mente ainda cansada, pensava agora se realmente havia um guerreiro dentro daquela mão... se havia mesmo um guerreiro dentro dele como havia dentro do irmão. Talvez não houvesse. Talvez ele, no lugar de Elrohir, não tivesse sido capaz de percorrer sozinho o caminho cheio de perigos que o gêmeo fizera.

Quando Marach enfim esticou os dedos, em parte houve uma correspondência à expectativa de todos, mas em contraparte o homem adicionou àquela expectativa um elemento inesperado e surpreendente: Havia sim uma outra estátua entalhada na mão do habilidoso artesão, mas não era a de um espadachim, era a imagem perfeita de um arqueiro, um elfo alto portando um imenso arco, presas nele estavam duas flechas. Elladan empalideceu de surpresa e Elrohir soltou um riso contido que há muito ninguém ouvia.

"Olhe só. Não é que eu estava certo?" Marach ainda brincou, observando com carinho o gêmeo, que agora estendia receoso a mão e apanhava entre os dedos a pequena peça. "Gosta mais do arco do que da espada?" Ele arriscou, ao perceber o modo como o menino olhava para a figura.

Elladan moveu distraído a cabeça em um aceno positivo como resposta. Seus olhos completamente presos nos detalhes daquele pequeno soldado. Depois de alguns instantes, porém, ele tornou a olhar para o benfeitor com um tímido sorriso e esticou novamente o braço para devolver a imagem. O bom homem recusou a oferta, assim como fizera anteriormente, balançando agora a cabeça, mas envolvendo a mão que o gêmeo segurava a imagem na sua.

"Sabia que, entre todos os soldados, o arqueiro é um dos mais importantes?" Ele perguntou então e quando as sobrancelhas do gêmeo mais velho se envergaram de curiosidade, Marach sorriu de novo, soltando o menino e olhando os dois irmãos alternadamente. "Sou um grande estudioso das artes da guerra, sabiam? Perguntem ao pai de vocês se não estou certo." Ele adicionou, dando uma rápida olhada para Elrond para assegurar-se que sua pequena conversa com os filhos do curador não o estava aborrecendo. Ao receber um pequeno sorriso e aceno do lorde elfo, ele prosseguiu. "O espadachim depende de sua arma e destreza, mas o arqueiro depende também da sorte, do afeto do senhor dos ventos e das tempestades, do guia de todas as suas flechas. Todo guerreiro que decide ser um arqueiro, na verdade atende a um chamado e é muito amado por isso." Adicionou, mantendo os olhos no gêmeo mais velho por alguns instantes.

Mas Elladan não retribuiu o olhar, ele já baixara novamente os olhos para a figura em suas mãos, como se sua mente estivesse plenamente tomada por aquele fato narrado, por aquela verdade que desconhecia, mas que agora o preenchia por completo. Foi só quando a mão de Marach tocou-lhe o rosto sutilmente que o gêmeo reagiu, reerguendo os olhos para o anfitrião. Logo um pequeno sorriso estava também em seu rosto e ele movia a cabeça em um gentil agradecimento.

Marach também sorriu e, antes de se afastar mais uma vez, olhou um instante para Elrohir.

"Ter um arqueiro a seu lado quer dizer compartilhar dessa sorte, é ter sorte dobrada." Ele informou ao caçula. "Isso me faz crer que vocês serão uma dupla e tanto de guerreiros." Completou, soltando uma breve e agradável gargalhada que acabou por trazer um sorriso a todos, inclusive aos irmãos.

Elladan ainda ficou olhando a imagem que tinha nas mãos por um tempo, só depois se apercebeu que o gêmeo o estava observando. Elrohir sorriu-lhe então e havia tanto significado naquele olhar e naquele sorriso que há tanto tempo o gêmeo mais velho não via, que só o pequeno ato já lhe moveu o coração. O primogênito se ergueu em um impulso e foi se sentar perto da mãe e do irmão.

Marach acompanhou o movimento e permaneceu mais um instante olhando os dois jovens elfos idênticos com disfarçada curiosidade. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e trocaram rapidamente as peças, passando a analisá-las com atenção e pequenos sorrisos. Logo cada qual estava novamente com seu guerreiro na mão, olhando distraído para a imagem que ganhara.

"Fizeram um pacto de silêncio." Elrond esclareceu, diante do ar que percebia no semblante do dono da hospedagem. Este se virou com uma expressão de quem não ouviu bem. "Meus filhos fizeram um pacto de silêncio... Não sei ao certo por qual motivo específico. Não sei ao certo também até quando."

Marach voltou-se mais um instante aos irmãos, que vez por outra ainda se entreolhavam de uma forma intrigante.

"Parecem conversar... um com o outro..." Ele observou receoso, sentindo que estava dizendo uma grande tolice. Mas quando o pai apenas suspirou, aquela afirmação pareceu não ser tão tola assim, por mais estranha que a ideia fosse. "Têm personalidade." Pontuou com convicção. "Há quanto tempo estão calados assim?"

"Mais de três estações."

"Pelos ventos do norte! É tempo demais, não é? Ou para os elfos é diferente?"

"O tempo passa para os elfos como passa para qualquer um em certas ocasiões." Elrond observou, percebendo a esposa mover o olhar em sua direção e se lembrando da noite que passaram juntos. Celebrian ergueu os cantos dos lábios, lendo mais do que seus pensamentos naquele instante e compartilhando a sensação agridoce do marido. "As boas emoções parecem breves, as não tão agradáveis custam a passar... Mas tudo vem e vai... para homens e elfos..." Completou, retribuindo sutilmente o sorriso da esposa.

A seu lado Marach balançou a cabeça como quem entende melhor sobre o que estava sendo dito e vivido ali dentro do que Elrond julgara quando o vira pela primeira vez. O anfitrião acenou então para os meninos uma breve despedida, aconselhando-os a experimentarem a geléia de tâmaras e recebendo tímidos sorrisos e acenos positivos como resposta. Quando já à porta, Elrond apoiou a mão em seu ombro.

"Sou-lhe muito grato. Muito grato de fato, meu amigo."

O homem comoveu-se com o tratamento, mais do que já vinha comovendo-se com a situação daquela família. Passara a noite pensando neles. Um casal sozinho em uma floresta escura e cheia de perigos, com ambos os filhos feridos e muitos problemas a resolver. Esperava poder ajudá-los mais.

"Bobagem. Não fiz nada." Ele disse, fazendo um breve movimento com a mão. Quando o curador olhou novamente para os filhos, dando, o que ele achou ser, o propósito do agradecimento, Marach voltou a repetir o gesto casual. "Nah. Os brinquedos? São coisas simples. Eu gosto de esculturas de madeira. Eu mesmo as entalho. Tenho um exército delas." E riu. "Não são nada de mais. Fico feliz em dar uma a eles e que tenham gostado."

"Não agradeço apenas pelas esculturas, senhor Marach. Que para mim foram presentes de grande valor." Elrond disse e havia mais do que sinceridade em seu olhar, havia um sentimento de gratidão genuíno. "Mas também pelo riso que deu a eles, algo que há tempos não via, e que ouro algum pode pagar."

&&&

Conforme o tempo foi passando e o sol correu seus dias, somando as horas de serenidade que aquele lugar idílico e distante era capaz de propiciar, os temores da família de Imladris foram dando lugar a outras sensações mais agradáveis. Por esse motivo quando Celebrian, que saíra do quarto por apenas um instante, deixando o caçula adormecido, encontrou-o na volta em pé diante da janela, tudo o que lhe ocorreu foi o mais corriqueiro dos comentários.

"Está um dia bonito hoje, não acha, elfinho?"

Elrohir sobressaltou-se com o questionamento da mãe, que se limitou a sorrir de volta. A elfa estava tão feliz por vê-lo em pé por vontade própria que se indispôs a adverti-lo por tê-lo feito sem que ninguém estivesse por perto para auxiliá-lo se necessário. Os dias, mesmo os que desenhavam as mais belas paisagens no bosque onde estavam, haviam se passado, até então, sem parecer terem oferecido ao jovem elfo o incentivo positivo necessário para movê-lo de onde estava.

Elrohir olhou rapidamente para a mãe, depois voltou a olhar para fora. O quarto no qual estavam ficava no terceiro andar da bizarra construção, mas de sua janela podia-se ter uma visão privilegiada do cenário além daquela clareira, no qual a paisagem ganhava outros tons de verde e muito mais mistério.

O gêmeo correu os olhos por aquelas distâncias. Há bem pouco tempo, um horizonte como aquele refletiria a imensidão de quase um mundo todo, mas para ele agora aquelas matas e o que pudesse haver por trás delas era apenas mais um lugar onde poderia ir se preciso fosse. Talvez fosse de fato preciso, já que sua família não tinha mais um lugar para o qual regressar, um lugar que pudesse chamar de lar.

Pelos pensamentos da mãe, entretanto, não pareciam passar mais tais idéias. Celebrian envolveu o filho com cuidado, trazendo-o para que se encostasse a ela. Gostava daquela sensação de tê-lo ali, ao alcance das mãos. Quando a porta se abriu novamente, dessa vez mãe e filho se voltaram para ver Elrond regressar ao quarto acompanhado pelo primogênito. Elladan sorriu ao ver que o irmão estava em pé depois de vários dias de recuperação e correu para perto dele.

"Parece que os ventos da tempestade finalmente tomaram outros rumos." Elrond observou, assim que recebeu a esposa em seus braços, os olhos do curador analisavam com alívio a cena dos filhos, novamente juntos. Elladan e Elrohir apreciavam agora o dia azul que a janela do quarto emoldurava, a imagem de suas cabeças morenas lado a lado diante daquela paisagem, que por si só já era cheia de perspectivas, comoveu o curador o suficiente para que ele sentisse que algumas pequenas ações já poderiam ser arriscadas. "Por que não vão apreciar o entardecer lá embaixo, _ionath-nín?_ Se descerem com cuidado e prometerem não se exceder, acredito que o final do dia lhes proporcionará uma visão acalentadora."

Os gêmeos se voltaram com um idêntico arcar de sobrancelhas e Elrond ofereceu a eles aquele sorriso paciente que sempre lhes aplacara o medo dos inúmeros mistérios, desde os pequeninos até os mais profundos e intrincados. Elrohir ainda voltou a olhar a paisagem da janela, como se estivesse se certificando que realmente havia condições para sair. Era quase inacreditável que, depois de enfrentar praticamente sua jornada inteira sob toda a espécie de aguaceiro, o sol houvesse voltado a sorrir. Melhor do que o sorriso do dia, entretanto, era aquele que a família agora lhe dava e que o motivaria a sair em qualquer circunstância, independente de que cenário a paisagem daquela janela oferecesse.

Elrond segurou um instante o ar dentro dos pulmões ao ver o caçula pegar a mão do irmão e, como sempre fora característica sua e que todo aquele sofrimento parecia não ter comprometido, tomar a iniciativa de vencer aquela porta e buscar, sem aguardar qualquer instrução, o caminho que o levaria àquele jardim desconhecido.

Celebrian observou a mesma cena com um sentimento semelhante ao do marido a aquecer-lhe o coração, ela ainda sorriu ao ver o marido gritar uma advertência para que os filhos fossem com cautela, antes de apertar um pouco mais os braços a envolver o lorde elfo. Elrond desceu os olhos para ela.

"Onde estavam?"

"Conversando com um grupo de mercadores recém-chegados, obtendo algumas informações."

A elfa ergueu as sobrancelhas, interessada.

"De onde são?"

"Do além porto, um vilarejo a oeste das _Ered Luin._ Parece que talvez as Montanhas Azuis sejam um lugar para o qual possamos ir."

"Na outra margem?"

"Sim. Pelo que soube do líder, seríamos bem recebidos no vilarejo onde vivem."

Celebrian ficou pensativa um instante.

"Povo _adán_?" Ela indagou.

"Sim. Mas nenhum descendente direto de Elros. São de uma vila recentemente estabelecida. Algumas poucas pessoas que pareceram ter se desentendido com o patriarca da família. Uniram-se aos remanescentes de uma outra região que sofreu perdas devido a uma peste desconhecida, muitas doenças andam por aquela região, talvez minha presença seja até de alguma ajuda. De qualquer forma, parecem gente de paz, mas nunca se sabe."

O olhar da antiga senhora de Imladris se perdeu então com a pouca consistência daquele comentário. Dessa vez foi Elrond a dar uma ligeira reforçada no abraço que oferecia. Ele sorriu para a esposa, quando recebeu de volta a atenção daqueles olhos claros.

"Nosso futuro pode ser incerto, Estrela minha." Disse então, beijando carinhosamente a testa da esposa. "Mas, ainda assim, não trocaria o meu hoje por nenhum dos ontens que tive nas ultimas estações."

Celebrian esboçou um pequeno sorriso, depois suspirou.

"O que me importa e que caminhemos juntos, em qualquer hoje, para qualquer lugar." Ela disse, sem deixar de retribuir o olhar que continuava a receber.

Dessa vez não ocorreu ao sábio senhor de Imladris resposta à altura daquela que recebera, mas seus olhos mudaram ligeiramente de tom, antes dele beijar os lábios da esposa e trazê-la para ainda mais perto de si. Ao senti-la encostar a cabeça em seu peito, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que a inabalável confiança que a elfa tinha nele era tão motivadora quanto assustadora. No entanto, ele sentia que o arrepio gerado pelas palavras dela, continha a energia mais poderosa que poderia ter a seu dispor.

"Acho que também nós podemos descer um pouco para apreciar os últimos momentos do dia." Ele propôs então, os filhos estavam quase recuperados, mas não era de todo exagero manter a atenção neles por mais um tempo. A elfa afastou-se no mesmo instante com um sorriso de satisfação. Também ela ficara tempo demais naquele quarto com o caçula, por isso a idéia de ver o dia além daquela janela lhe aprazia.

Reconhecendo o evidente contentamento que a esposa demonstrava, Elrond apressou-se em reabrir a porta, esperando a elfa passar para depois oferecer a ela o braço e seguirem pelo corredor.

A hospedaria não era muito ampla, as paredes ainda reservavam a cor e o odor da madeira original, pequenos troncos de eucaliptos justapostos e amarrados em alguns lugares, de cujas frestas, às vezes mais afastadas pela acomodação e o ressecamento natural do material, escapavam aqui e ali, a luz dourada do sol e o vento breve do entardecer.

Desciam agora a escada espiralada que conduzia ao primeiro andar. Ali ficava uma pequena recepção com poucos móveis de velhos estofados, tapetes igualmente antigos e um balcão cheio de pergaminhos e outros papéis, atrás deste estava agora a figura sorridente do velho Marach.

"Olá, Elrond!" Ele disse, encurvando-se educadamente ao ver que o elfo descia acompanhado de sua esposa. Com o tempo o curador satisfizera-se em conseguir vencer a pequena barreira diplomata com o bom anfitrião e já se tratavam pelos primeiros nomes. "Minha senhora."

"Olá, Lorde Marach." Celebrian retribuiu a saudação com um sorriso gentil, enquanto o casal se aproximava do balcão. Marach deu a volta para recebê-los. "Está um belo dia."

"Sem dúvida. Os raios do sol são uma benção, o melhor remédio para muitos problemas."

"Por certo." Concordou a elfa. "Pensávamos em acompanhar o entardecer." Ela informou, olhando agora para o marido a espera de que o elfo reforçasse sua afirmação. Porém, diante do inesperado silêncio dele a elfa intrigou-se. O curador agora tinha os olhos voltados para o pedaço de céu aroseado, ele parecia pensativo e subitamente preocupado "Elrond?" Ela o chamou mais uma vez e só então teve o favorecimento do olhar dele. "O que foi, querido? Está inquieto por algum motivo?"

"Não... Não, Estrela." Elrond respondeu em tom de desculpas, depois seu olhar fixou-se no anfitrião que agora o observava com a mesma preocupação. "Desculpe-me. Sou-lhe grato pela hospitalidade, Marach. Apenas tenho nos pensamentos a conversa que tive com seus novos hóspedes."

"Ah, sim." O homem mostrou compreensão. "Eles ofereceram-lhe um convite para viver em seu vilarejo, não foi fato?"

"Sim. Julgo que seja uma proposta a ser pensada." Elrond comentou distraído e Celebrian envergou as douradas sobrancelhas, parecendo insatisfeita com algo. Aquele não parecia ser o real motivo da inquietação do marido. Ela conhecia-o bem e sabia que quando seu olhar escurecia-se daquela forma era porque sua mente estava igualmente escurecida por algum pensamento pouco confortante.

No entanto, quando a elfa já pensava em puxá-lo para um canto qualquer e indagar-lhe a respeito a porta da recepção se abriu e a figura de Elrohir entrou como um tufão, agarrando o pai pela cintura e mantendo quase todo o corpo atrás dele.

"_Ion-nín!"_ Elrond sobressaltou-se, e sua mão buscou inutilmente a espada em um instinto que guerreiro algum jamais perde. A arma, no entanto, ficara no quarto. "Onde está seu irmão?" Ele indagou com urgência então, mas a imagem de Elladan surgiu à porta antes que o pai pensasse em se mover. O primogênito estava tão pálido quanto o gêmeo, mas não parecia apavorado, apenas preocupado. Elrond olhou-o dos pés a cabeça, antes de indagar.

"Elladan. O que se passa, criança?"

O gêmeo converteu sua resposta em um doloroso estufar do peito, antes de voltar os olhos para a porta pela qual passara. Foi Marach quem se deslocou rapidamente para verificar o ocorrido. Ao contrário do curador, o anfitrião já tinha uma adaga escondida nas costas. Quando ele alcançou a passagem, no entanto, o ar que seu rosto adquiriu foi o de consternação e dúvida. Ele voltou-se aos hospedes e anunciou preocupado:

"Elfos... Lorde Eilafion e Lorde Círdan estão com eles."

Só então Elrond pressionou os lábios, compreendendo o motivo da preocupação do filho e prevendo o que movera os amigos até ali. Enquanto já tentava imaginar de quais argumentos poderia dispor para desculpar-se com o mestre dos barcos, a esposa se aproximou da grande janela principal. Ele, entretanto, não conseguiu fazer o mesmo, pois, quando decidiu mover-se para enfrentar o que julgava o estar aguardado, Elrohir continuou a segurá-lo com força, impedindo-o de dar um passo sequer.

"Está tudo bem, _ion-nín._ Confie em mim."

A frase de sempre, contudo, não fez o efeito desejado e logo o porquê ficou mais do que claro. O rosto de Celebrian ganhou a mesma palidez e apreensão dos filhos, no momento em que ela conseguiu desvendar a imagem que os aguardava lá fora.

"Elrond..." Ela disse, olhando o marido com preocupação. "Meu pai está com eles."


	16. LAÇOS REATADOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Não há muito que dizer sobre esse capítulo, a não ser que é um dos poucos centrado quase inteiramente em uma só situação. Na verdade, este e o próximo eram um capítulo só que acabei por dividir porque talvez a cena abaixo talvez se perdesse junto com outra forte que está presente na continuação deste.

Eu sempre me sinto insegura quando tenho que retratar esses elfos poderosos como Círdan e Celeborn (e como é difícil me lembrar de que o C que inicia o nome deles é lido, na verdade, como K). Enfim, espero que as cenas tenham ficado convincentes. Se não ficaram, não hesitem em me dizer, por favor. Escrevi e reescrevi esses últimos capítulos tantas vezes que acho que gastei neles o tempo de três fics.

Muito obrigada novamente a quem continua acompanhando. Espero que no final esse texto deixe boas recordações a todos. Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews.

Mil beijos

Sadie

* * *

_** CAPÍTULO XVI – LAÇOS REATADOS**_

_ "As coisas que não dependem de você podem acontecer a qualquer momento."_

Acídio Alan

* * *

Conforme os cavalos retomavam o caminho em um dos muitos amanheceres que a companhia passara junta, Elrohir moveu-se onde estava, estranhamente incomodado com a queda de temperatura. Ele sentiu então a capa do pai cobri-lo e os braços dele à sua volta, dando as mesmas garantias que vinha recebendo nos últimos dias. O gêmeo abriu os olhos apenas um pouco, o suficiente para ver o cavalo que espelhava a caminhada do corcel do pai. _Roquen_ continuava em seu trotar ligeiro, alguns fios da crina prateada envolvidos pelos dedos da senhora de Imladris.

"Volte a dormir, _Rohir-nín._" A voz desta veio em sua direção e ele ainda sentiu um momento de hesitação, questionando-se se a ouvia de fato ou sonhava com ela, como sonhara tantas noites em sua viagem.

Como que para assegurar-lhe que estava de fato desperto e não em algum sonho bom demais, a palma do pai surgiu em seu campo de visão, cobrindo-lhe levemente os olhos.

"Durma, _ion-nín._ Ainda temos mais algumas horas antes do amanhecer completo. Durma... Apenas durma..."

Durma... Apenas durma... A voz pacata do pai parecia continuar ecoando naqueles vazios que tomavam sua mente agora. Há algum tempo não tinha mais pensamento algum sobre o que esperar do futuro, sobre o que acontecera no passado. Ele simplesmente desistira de conjeturar, parara de temer, de negar o que realmente queria. Queria estar com a família, não importava onde fosse. Queria estar sob a sombra do pai, queria segurar a mão da mãe, queria ter oportunidades de buscar pelo irmão, pela ajuda dele, pela aprovação dele. Queria ter uma vida normal, não importava qual teto estivesse sobre sua cabeça.

Por esse motivo, quando a companhia liderada por Círdan e Celeborn chegou, tudo o que mais temeu foi que o avô viesse a levá-lo novamente. Ele reivindicara sua guarda uma vez, podia fazê-lo de novo, principalmente depois do que ele fizera. Por isso, por mais garantias recebidas do pai de que nunca mais se separariam, ele temeu tanto que, pela primeira vez, a presença de alguém a qual até pouco tempo lhe despertava imenso prazer, o enchera de desespero.

_

* * *

_

Quando Marach enfim entendera o que aqueles elfos estavam fazendo na clareira na qual vivia, ele procurou providenciar abrigo e alguma atenção para eles, além de um pequeno lugar no qual pudessem se reunir. Haja vista que um assunto urgente parecia estar aguardando apenas o local e momento certo para ser resolvido

_No jardim da hospedaria, bem abaixo de outro carvalho quase idêntico ao principal, o anfitrião construíra uma pequena guarida, apenas para propiciar um lugar para refeições ao ar livre em dias tranqüilos. Havia algumas mesas rústicas de madeira, uma lareira e um grande fogão a lenha, sobre o qual várias panelas soltavam vapores de diferentes fragrâncias, esquentando um pouco o ambiente._

_As mesas haviam sido cobertas por toalhas coloridas e os soldados de Círdan e outros elfos que vieram na comitiva de Celeborn foram se ajeitando nos assentos mais distantes. Elrond e a família posicionaram-se no outro extremo do local, longe da porta, mas próximos a uma grande janela, que lhes propiciava a imagem do jardim que os filhos mal haviam conseguido conhecer. Celebrian tomara uma cadeira a pedido do marido, mas o curador preferira ficar em pé ao seu lado, haja vista que o próprio Celeborn não se sentara, limitando-se a se encostar também ele a outra janela. Embora os olhos do senhor dos cabelos prateados estivessem na paisagem que via, a impressão que Elrond tinha era que o sogro buscava, na verdade, um pretexto para não olhar em sua direção. Aquilo não podia ser bom, ele sabia; e até mesmo Celebrian estremeceu diante do absoluto silêncio do pai, que deixara a Círdan a responsabilidade de falar pelos recém-chegados._

_Ao contrário do que o curador havia imaginado, Eilafion não se dispusera a guardar segredo dos planos do amigo por muito tempo. No momento em que a informação de que Elrond dispusera-se a cruzar aquele pedaço inóspito de chão com o filho ainda convalescente e sem a certeza absoluta de um abrigo a sua espera chegou ao mestre dos barcos, Círdan enviou, de imediato, soldados em busca de informações sobre amigo. Quando a notícia trazida foi a que Elrond não só havia enfrentado um grupo de orcs, antes de ter chegado ao local indicado por Eilafion, como também, encontrara a esposa e o primogênito no caminho em busca deste, o armador julgou que já suportara o bastante de toda aquela insensatez._

"_Você fez o que, Círdan?" Elrond ficou tão surpreso com a informação que fechara o relato do amigo dos portos, que se esqueceu brevemente das pequenas regras diplomáticas ainda exigidas pela posição de ambos._

"_Eu mandei uma mensagem aos sábios lordes de sua terra e relatei-lhes sobre o ocorrido na ilha." O curador ouviu atentamente a repetição daquela última sentença, dessa vez com a palavra "tolos", usada anteriormente, substituída pela expressão "sábios lordes", porém com uma inegável e muito mais acentuada ironia._

"_Mas..." Elrond procurou não se desesperar com aquela informação. Afinal estava diante dos filhos, cuja presença fora solicitada para a breve reunião. Os olhos de Elladan, sentado ao lado da mãe, não desgrudavam dele, mas Elrohir, ao lado do irmão, mantinha os seus presos no chão abaixo de si, imóvel com quem teme até respirar. "Círdan... você..." Ele ainda tentou dizer, porém, diante do olhar seguro que o amigo lhe direcionava, perdeu por completou a motivação._

_Aquele era Círdan, o mestre dos mares. Sentado em uma das cadeiras, as costas eretas, as pernas ligeiramente afastadas, as mãos pousadas sobre os joelhos, o olhar profundo, o elfo que despertara com os primeiros eldar de Arda parecia uma estátua de mármore indestrutível. Havia quem dissesse que o olhar do senhor dos barcos era capaz de gelar elfos e mares. Elrond não sabia se aquilo era verdade, mas diante de sua súbita ausência de palavras, começou a desconfiar que sim._

"_Diga-me o que o incomoda, mellon-nín." Foi só depois daquela motivação do armador que o curador sentiu que seria capaz de dizer o que preocupava seu coração._

"_Eu... apenas me questiono, mellon-nín... Se sua atitude não fez apenas aumentar a lista de atos culpáveis aos quais meu nome está associado." Ele disse com cuidado, mas sentiu, mesmo assim, o filho caçula estremecer ao lado do irmão. Por isso fora tão relutante em ter o menino ali, e só concordara com a presença dele devido à exigência do próprio Círdan. Sabia que estar novamente sentado diante de um conselho como estivera no passado era algo para o qual o caçula ainda não se recuperara devidamente. Não queria que o menino voltasse a se sentir responsável pelo destino da família. Elrond ainda suspirou preocupado, percebendo Elladan achegar-se mais ao gêmeo sutilmente e Elrohir fechar os olhos com aquele contato._

"_Eu não creio que ato culpável algum esteja associado a seu nome agora, Elrond." Círdan ofereceu então a resposta e, quando curador lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado, ele escorregou os olhos em direção ao lorde elfo em pé a alguns passos._

_O rosto de Celeborn ainda guardava uma seriedade intensa, embora houvesse demonstrado inquietude algumas vezes, conforme ouvia todo o relato que o senhor da cidade portuária acabara de fazer. Quando seus olhos poderosos fixaram-se enfim no genro, Elrond teve que repetir mentalmente quem era algumas vezes para não perder o rumo dos próprios pensamentos. Era no mínimo desconfortável imaginar o que o sogro, alguém que lhe dera sempre tamanho apoio, pensava dele e das atitudes que havia tomado. _

"_Sei_ _que lhe devo explicações, Celeborn." Ele adiantou-se, mesmo assim, principalmente diante do silêncio permanente do lorde elfo. O olhar deste, no entanto, não era o de quem realmente esperava por uma satisfação. Muito pelo contrario, era o de alguém que já tem idéias bastante claras na cabeça. Elrond apenas percebeu-o soltar o ar vagarosamente do peito, depois seus olhos deixaram os do genro para encontrarem os da filha. _

_Celebrian manteve-se firme, mesmo sentindo o total desapontamento no rosto do pai e não conseguindo qualificar todos os seus motivos. Para Celeborn eram momentos como aquele de convicção extrema que a faziam a filha perfeita da mãe que tinha._

_E o que parecia desenrolar-se voltou a se converter em mais e mais silêncio. Um silêncio pegajoso que só não era pleno porque se ouvia o cantarolar e as conversas leves dos elfos do outro lado do salão. Celeborn ainda voltou a olhar pela janela por alguns instantes, para depois respirar fundo e afastar-se dela, na direção da família._

"_O discurso de Círdan em seu relato aos lordes de Imladris foi bastante convincente." Ele disse, vindo sentar-se ao lado do elfo dos portos e fazendo um gesto para que o genro também tomasse um lugar. _

_Elrond ainda hesitou, sem saber o que dizer ou pelo que esperar, por fim puxou uma cadeira e a colocou ao lado da do filho caçula. Elrohir estremeceu, erguendo enfim os olhos para acompanhar as atitudes do pai, e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sentar-se a seu lado com um rápido, mas assegurador sorriso. O gêmeo não soube por que, mas aquele ato pareceu arrancar à força qualquer receio que ainda estivesse em seu peito. Haviam enfrentado tudo, não se perderiam em novos temores justamente naquele momento, diante dos seus, daqueles que, apesar de tudo, ainda se preocupavam com eles. Elrond encheu o peito então, igualmente fortificado naquela certeza._

"_Círdan comprometeu-se por mim. E por isso sou grato." Ele disse então, apoiando a mão no peito para enfatizar a verdade de suas palavras. "Depois de tudo o que fez e da retribuição pouco agradecida que lhe dei, só posso envergonhar-me, mas agradecer a ajuda a mim concedida."_

"_Eles querem a sua volta, Elrond. Sua e de sua família." Círdan disse como resposta, fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor, rompendo a quase sempre desnecessária diplomacia que parecia esfriar aquele lugar no qual estavam, mais do que o próprio inverno incumbia-se de fazer do lado de fora._

_O olhar de Elrond se perdeu por um instante, como quem decora um texto conjunto e subitamente a próxima fala não corresponde à seqüência esperada._

"_Peço que me perdoem, mas..." Ele tentou dizer._

"_Eles os querem de volta." Círdan apenas repetiu, olhando o amigo nos olhos agora, com que para dizer-lhe mais do que aquelas palavras. "Convenceram-se de que o menino não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Que tudo foi um conjunto de infortúnios e decisões precipitadas de todas as partes. Para ser sincero, meu bom Elrond, essa é a única parte do discurso daqueles tolos com a qual devo concordar. Ultimamente parece que todos vocês estão agindo antes de pensar."_

_Elrond moveu enfim as sobrancelhas em um movimento que lhe era característico. Apesar da provocação implícita da afirmação do amigo, seus olhos caíram nos de Celeborn, esperando uma confirmação que não conseguia ler no ar ainda bastante insatisfeito do sogro._

"_Eles querem que retornem." O lorde elfo correspondeu à expectativa, em um tom menos contundente que o do amigo, mas igualmente sincero. _

"_É a terra que você idealizou, Elrond. Não podiam mesmo condená-lo da forma que imagina." Círdan ainda disse._

"_Eles podiam. Era o direito que cabia a eles." Discordou o curador, começando a achar que algo estava naquelas entrelinhas, algo que não o agradava. "Estiveram em Imladris? Falaram com alguém?"_

"_Não. Mas gostaria de ter estado." Círdan compreendeu a insinuação. "Talvez devesse. Talvez fosse interessante lembrar-me de tais elfos a fim de reservar-lhes a pior de minhas embarcações em caso de necessidade."_

_Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas, mas um pequeno riso escapou de um de seus filhos, talvez dos dois, ele não conseguiu perceber, a seu lado um sorriso leve também se esboçava nos lábios rosados da esposa, aquecendo de uma forma positiva um pouco dos ânimos dos presentes. Ele estufou o peito então, voltando a encarar a figura ainda austera do sogro._

"_Sei que desejam o melhor para nós, mesmo com nossa atitude pouco digna de tamanha consideração." Ele disse, dessa vez encarando Celeborn com coragem, desejando imensamente ouvir dele de uma vez o discurso que parecia estar entalado em sua garganta. O silêncio daquele elfo era pior do que a mais severa das reprimendas "Todavia, busco por uma compreensão desses fatos inesperados... Eu..." Ele titubeou um instante, ainda com a imagem do silencioso pai da esposa a retribuir-lhe o olhar. "Eu preciso saber o que mudou a opinião dos conselheiros. Preciso saber a verdade. Preciso saber o que disse a eles, senhor meu sogro."_

_E o tom formal, porém extremamente sincero, daquele questionamento amenizou por fim os intensos traços do rosto do lorde elfo. Celeborn ainda soltou um breve suspiro e seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo rosto de Elrohir e de Celebrian antes de responder._

"_Eu nada disse. Eu nada disse e nada fiz, pois de nada sabia." Ele garantiu, os olhos agora fixos na filha. "Quando a ausência de vocês foi enfim esclarecida, os senhores de sua terra me contataram já com a decisão em mente. Calculo que seus amigos Erestor e Glorfindel talvez sejam mais responsáveis por essa reversão dos fatos do que eu. Minha presença aqui é apenas formalidade, julgavam que se o pedido viesse de mim vocês aceitariam retornar."_

_Celebrian soltou enfim os lábios, sentindo que o tom usado pelo pai no término de sua sentença não era o de alguém contrariado ou desapontado. Havia nele uma estranha tristeza._

"_Veio fazer esse papel, adar-nín?" Ela indagou entre o confuso e o descrente. "Veio transmitir o pedido dos conselheiros de Imladris?"_

_Celeborn encheu o peito._

"_Também, pois prometi a eles fazê-lo."_

"_Mas não foi por isso que veio..." A elfa concluiu, ainda retribuindo o olhar do pai._

"_Não. Vim porque precisava compreender uma sensação que me incomodava tremendamente. Vim em busca de uma resposta importante. Mas só agora percebo que sempre tive conhecimento dela e que o que me trouxe até aqui foi apenas a necessidade de uma confirmação. Tivesse ela o sabor amargo que fosse."_

_Celebrian envergou o cenho, e seu rosto foi tomado por uma palidez mais acentuada. Dessa vez seu olhar buscou o do marido antes de voltar a fixar-se no pai, mas ela não temeu fazer a pergunta que sabia ser fala sua._

"_Que resposta, adar-nín?"_

_Celeborn respirou fundo, soltando um pouco o corpo na cadeira na qual estava._

"_Quando deixei você naquela manhã, seu marido já havia partido em busca de seu filho, não havia, Celebrian?" Ele indagou duramente e apertou o maxilar ao ver a filha empalidecer ainda mais, mesmo sem desviar o olhar do seu._

"_Eu pedi a ela que escondesse o ocorrido, Celeborn." Elrond tomou a defesa da esposa. Temendo ter motivado um mal entendido daqueles._

"_Pediu a ela que o aguardasse em Imladris também, presumo eu." O lorde elfo encarou o genro, que emudeceu. "Minha filha não toma uma atitude da qual discorde em situação alguma, Elrond. E você, como esposo dela há um tempo razoável, por certo sabe disso tão bem quanto eu."_

_Elrond respirou fundo, em seguida baixou os olhos._

"_Não seria justo envolvê-los em uma situação como aquela." Ele justificou-se._

"_Eu já estava envolvido, Elrond. Estava presente desde que a situação estabeleceu-se. Fui dela tirado por um motivo distinto." Ele disse, olhando agora para o casal alternadamente. _

_O rosto de Celebrian por fim se enterneceu, e seu ar precavido se desfez quando ela foi tomada pela compreensão de que espécie de sentimento havia semeado no coração do pai._

"_Acha que não confiamos mais no senhor? Acha que o que fiz foi porque não confiava no senhor, não acreditava que fosse me ajudar?" Ela indagou então, já inconformada com aquela situação._

_A resposta do pai não veio fazê-la sentir-se melhor._

"_Estou na verdade com uma sensação um pouco pior." Celeborn respondeu, mas antes da filha poder retrucar, seus olhos ganharam aquele brilho que ela conhecia muito bem, um tom que sempre calara seus protestos e a fizera aguardar o que estava por ouvir. "Quando montei em meu cavalo para tomar esse rumo, meu coração estava apenas assombrado por uma desconfiança, mas essa sensação transformou-se em certeza da pior maneira possível."_

_Dessa vez nem mesmo a Celebrian ocorreu o desejo de fazer o questionamento que o lorde elfo deixara no ar. A necessidade dele, no entanto, desapareceu quanto Celeborn moveu os olhos em direção ao gêmeo mais novo, e os traços de sua face se suavizaram enfim em um semblante de abnegação. _

"_Da pior maneira possível..." Ele repetiu. "Não há só a ausência de confiança entre nós agora... Há algo mais... Há mais..."_

_Elrohir ergueu o rosto ao se sentir observado e retribuiu o olhar do avô pela primeira vez desde sua chegada, compreendendo então que aquela conversa não era apenas de adultos como as outras das quais havia participado. Eles não estavam discutindo assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito ou tomando decisões importantes sobre as quais ele não tinha qualquer poder. Eles não estavam apenas falando sobre ele... _

_Celeborn continuou olhando para o neto, enquanto percebia-o retroceder mentalmente o que ouvira da conversa até o ponto em que as reticências do avô pareceram ganhar algum sentido. Elrohir engoliu em seco então, pensando que talvez agora fosse ganhar a reprimenda que estava esperando ouvir desde que seu pai o encontrara naquela ilha. Ninguém ainda o havia censurado, ninguém o havia feito pensar na loucura que fizera, no pesadelo pelo qual fizera sua família passar. Sim. Talvez agora o avô fosse tomar para si esse papel. _

_O gêmeo não o culparia. Na verdade esperava por uma atitude até pior dele. Quando vira a comitiva de elfos liderada pelo senhor dos Portos Cinzentos seu coração preocupou-se, pois sabia o que o pai tinha feito por ele. Contudo no instante que percebera a presença de Celeborn entre esses elfos, um desespero incontrolável o preencheu de tal forma que ele nem sequer conseguia agora se lembrar dos momentos seguintes até alcançar o pai, já dentro da hospedaria. Talvez o avô o houvesse chamado... Sim, ele se lembrava vagamente de ouvir o seu nome..._

"_Quero que ouça o que vou lhe dizer, Elrohir." Celeborn dirigiu-se ao neto então e engoliu todas as sensações ruins que lhe vinham à boca quando o menino pareceu petrificado só por ouvir o avô dirigir-se diretamente a ele. Celeborn o estava chamando pelo nome e só aquilo já não era bom sinal para o menino que, desde muito pequeno, ganhara um apelido do avô e por esse era tratado na maior parte do tempo."Quero que saiba algo de extrema importância e quero que o guarde dentro de si como uma verdade inquestionável, como uma promessa." Reforçou o lorde elfo e seus olhos sempre tão claros ganharam um quê de anoitecer. Ele então os focou plenamente no neto, antes de completar o que tinha para dizer. "Elrohir, saiba que nunca mais, em momento algum, por circunstância nenhuma, eu o afastarei de sua família sem que este seja seu desejo, mesmo que as mais nobres intenções me sejam motivo. Compreende o que lhe digo?"_

_Elrohir estufou o peito, mas demorou mais tempo do que o normal para soltar o ar. Para Celeborn aquilo foi uma pequena indicativa de que suas palavras ainda despertavam mais temores do que certezas no jovem elfo. Elrond pousou a mão por sobre a perna do filho, como que para lembrá-lo que havia uma pergunta que deveria ser respondida. Só então o gêmeo balançou a cabeça em uma hesitante confirmação._

_Celeborn soltou então o corpo na cadeira na qual estava e seus olhos refletiram por fim a tristeza que estava escondendo._

"_Que assim seja." Ele disse depois de um doloroso e conformado suspiro. Seus traços ainda transpareciam uma insatisfação, embora diferente agora da que vinha demonstrando, ele balançou então a cabeça e soltou um novo suspiro, antes de arriscar mais um olhar ao neto, que agora acompanhava suas reações com as sobrancelhas levemente contraídas. "Ah, Astalder. Espero poder um dia voltar a ser digno de sua confiança. E não alguém que lhe desperte algum temor, alguém de quem você julgue que deva fugir."_

_Só então o gêmeo pareceu entender o que havia por trás de todo aquele discurso. Seu peito começou a ser invadido por outras sensações mais duras, como se tivesse acabado de ser esmurrado no estômago, ele sentiu o queixo estremecer e seus lábios ficaram entreabertos. O avô continuou olhando-o por mais um tempo e havia grande tristeza dentro dele. O menino quase não pôde agüentar o que lia agora naquelas linhas do rosto do lorde elfo, nas entrelinhas das palavras que ouvira, no vazio que agora se instaurara. Elbereth, só agora ele entendia e chegava a desejar não ter percebido..._

_Ah o mal que fizera às pessoas, e que aos poucos ia descobrindo... Apanhar uma espada enferrujada, fazer uma peraltice, quem diria que aquilo semearia o que ele agora via até mesmo na figura do tão poderoso avô._

_Quando Celeborn enfim baixou novamente os olhos, movendo-os para outro lugar, Elrohir foi tomado por uma sensação de abandono intensa, e ocorreu-lhe o tolo temor de que o avô não fosse olhar para ele mais, nunca mais. E se fosse verdade? E se o avô estivesse sentindo que precisava se afastar dele? _

_Ilúvatar! Não queria que o avô se afastasse dele. Não queria tê-lo ferido assim. _

_Foi aquele receio tão insuportável então, engrandecido por outros pensamentos ainda mais pesarosos, que praticamente arrancou o gêmeo de seu lugar. Ele se levantou em um ímpeto e antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo correu e abraçou o avô com força. Celeborn, a princípio surpreendeu-se, abrindo os braços sem qualquer outra reação. Elrohir ainda teve mais um instante de temor antes de sentir as mãos dele o envolvê-lo com a mesma urgência, trazendo-o para seu colo e deixando-o ficar ali com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro para esconder um rosto já banhado de lágrimas._

"_Astalder, Astalder..." Repetiu o elfo de cabelos prateados, com um sorriso triste entre suspiros de alívio e cansaço, enquanto embalava o neto devagar. "Tudo em você é força e determinação, não é? Tudo o que faz é de tirar nosso fôlego." Ele completou, soltando então um pequeno riso ao sentir o neto sorrir também por entre as lágrimas que ainda derramava. _

_Celebrian foi a próxima a se erguer de onde estava e ir ao encontro do pai. Ela deu alguns passos e ajoelhou-se diante dele, pousando a mão em seu joelho. Quando os olhos de Celeborn encontraram os dela, muito do que os havia separado já parecia extinto._

"_Perdoe-me, ada..." Ela pediu, mesmo assim. "Eu errei em não lhe contar."_

_O lorde elfo moveu a mão direita, descendo os dedos pelos cachos da filha com atenção, a seriedade novamente em seu rosto. Elrohir moveu um pouco a cabeça no ombro do avô de modo a poder olhar para a mãe, mas não se afastou, a mão do avô ainda acariciava seu braço enquanto com a outra o lorde elfo sentia os anéis dos cabelos claros da filha em seus dedos._

"_Está muito zangado comigo, não está?" A elfa ainda insistiu, mas já havia um sorriso provocativo querendo erguer-lhe o canto dos lábios._

"_Estou muito zangado comigo mesmo." Ele disse em um tom sereno agora. "No futuro nunca mais quero estar envolvido demais com banalidades a ponto de não perceber que o caminho certo a tomar nem sempre é o mais lógico deles."_

"_Ada..." O sorriso da filha morreu e ela achegou-se mais, instintivamente, apoiando a cabeça no joelho do lorde elfo. "Nós fomos precipitados."_

"_Não, ield-nín. Você estava certa todo o tempo. Foi contra cada passo que dávamos, mas simplesmente ignoramos sua opinião. Como posso culpá-la por fazer o que fez?"_

"_Sim. Talvez Imladris estivesse nas mãos erradas. Talvez a senhora de Imladris tivesse sido mais capaz do que fora o seu senhor." Elrond observou, e não se intimidou quando a esposa estalou a língua, insatisfeita, depois lhe lançou um olhar severo. Havia verdade demais nas palavras do sogro para que ele negasse qualquer uma delas. Ele apenas baixou a cabeça diante da cena que via, por fim trocou um olhar sereno com o filho mais velho sentado próximo dele e satisfez-se por vê-lo sorrir da brincadeira._

"_Imladris tem bons lideres." Círdan, que observara tudo calado e calando as sensações que aquela situação toda estava lhe despertando desde que começara, inseriu-se enfim na conversa da família. "Diga-me que voltará a conduzir aqueles perdidos, Elrond. É mais do que claro para mim que eles precisam de seu protetor. Você ainda tem mais a fazer por eles do que desviar vagamente o curso de um rio para escondê-los naquele vale."_

_Elrond voltou a baixar os olhos, pensativo, sentindo a atenção de todos sobre ele. Aquela não seria uma decisão difícil em outras circunstâncias, mas naquela, era complicada demais._

"_A meu ver tenho feito escolhas em demasia ultimamente... Acho que esta não cabe a mim em particular." Ele disse então e seus olhos pousaram suaves na imagem do filho, ainda nos braços do avô. Elrohir encurvou as sobrancelhas. "Diga-me o que quer, ion-nín. Tenho uma proposta para vivermos em uma vila edain além da cordilheira rochosa a oeste de Eriador, as Ered Luin, e agora podemos também regressar à cidade do vale. O que deseja fazer? Onde se sentiria melhor, criança minha?"_

_Elrohir empalideceu, mesmo sem entender ao certo o que o pai queria de fato dele. Seu corpo se esfriou então de tal forma que o avô envolveu-o com ambos os braços, trazendo-o novamente para perto do peito._

"_Seu pai tem razão, Astalder." Ele disse ao ouvido do menino, que fechou os olhos no mesmo instante, não sabendo o caminho que aquela conversa levaria, mas já sentindo que não seria bom. Ele balançou simplesmente a cabeça, mas o avô o apertou um pouco mais. "Menino, você cometeu um erro, é fato, mas o que aconteceu depois disso transformou sua terra em uma cidade que você quis deixar para trás por algum motivo. Não se sente mais bem lá, Astalder? É direito seu desejar ir para outra parte, não necessariamente para essa vila, mas para qualquer lugar, agora que estão livres da punição que lhes foi imposta."_

_Elrohir respirou fundo, voltando a balançar a cabeça. Dessa vez Elrond levantou-se e foi ele também se ajoelhar ao lado da esposa, diante do caçula. Ao ver o pai aproximar-se o menino fechou rapidamente os olhos, fugindo do que sabia ser esperado dele. Mas Elrond tocou-lhe com carinho em uma das pernas._

"_Diga-me onde quer estar, ion-nín. Ninguém o questionará."_

_Mesmo com aquele tom apaziguador, Elrohir custou ainda alguns instantes para reabrir os olhos. Diante dele o pai aguardava por sua decisão. O pai que havia desistido de sua própria posição, de seu nome honrado, por ele. O pai que havia percorrido sozinho uma terra hostil para salvá-lo. O pai que havia enfrentado toda a espécie de perigos para que ele estivesse seguro. _

_Por ele... O pai que fizera tudo aquilo por ele. Agora deixava uma decisão daquela importância nas mãos dele..._

"_Onde quer estar, ion-nín?" Elrond indagou novamente, acariciando devagar a perna do menino, em seu rosto aquele mesmo sorriso assegurador que sempre fizera os filhos se sentirem protegidos. _

_Elrohir sentiu seu peito apertar-se até que parecesse só haver dor dentro dele. Só uma resposta lhe ocorria para aquela pergunta e ele apressou-se em oferecê-la como podia. Ele ergueu a mão esquerda e a apoiou por sobre o coração do pai, de seus olhos lágrimas voltavam a escorrer. _

_Elrond cobriu a mão do filho com a sua, seu sorriso paciente ainda no rosto. _

"_Aqui você estará sempre, criança amada minha." Ele compreendeu a resposta mais rapidamente do que o próprio filho imaginara. "Nada o tiraria daqui, nem que meu coração me fosse arrancado do peito."_

_Elrohir tornou a fechar os olhos então, sentindo-se em um redemoinho de emoções novamente, um redemoinho incontrolável que quase o enlouquecia. Tudo mudara tanto! Tudo mudara demais! Ele... Não queria que mais nada mudasse... Sim... Ele sabia o que queria. Sabia o que queria, por isso, quando deu por si havia se erguido, abandonado os braços do avô para praticamente atirar-se de joelhos e abraçar o pai. _

_Elrond o recebeu nos braços sem qualquer hesitação, embora não compreendesse bem aquela atitude. Como estava sendo difícil naqueles dias compreender o confuso e frágil coração do filho. Por isso ele permaneceu no chão como estava, com o gêmeo nos braços, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, embalando-o devagar e procurando lidar com o pranto que voltava a sacudir o corpo do menino, agora de forma mais angustiante do que antes._

_Celebrian também descia os dedos pela face úmida do filho, oferecendo-lhe as palavras asseguradoras que lhe ocorriam. Logo Elladan também se aproximou mansamente e se agachou perto do irmão, apoiando uma das mãos por sobre a perna do gêmeo apenas para mostrar-se presente ali, ao alcance, para o que fosse preciso._

_Para Círdan aquela cena pareceu ser demais. Jamais se vira em um jogo de guerra de tão difícil interpretação e finalização como aquele. Um jogo sem inimigos, sem oponentes claros, sem grandes exércitos, mas, mesmo assim, um jogo com tantas vítimas. Ele se ergueu em um impulso, afastando-se alguns passos, para depois parar onde estava, esfregar a barba com a mão direita e voltar-se para aquela família que não se assemelhara a nenhuma outra que já vira em sua existência. Apesar de toda a experiência, sua mente fervia agora em um turbilhão de informações e conclusões que ele custava a classificar. Há tempos não se sentia assim._

"_A Cidade Portuária está aberta para vocês." Ele comunicou então, em seu tom solene e integro, logo após perceber que o menino cessara seu pranto e apenas mantinha o rosto apoiado no peito do pai e os olhos fechados. _

_Elrond olhou para o antigo amigo com respeito, mas Círdan lamentou o que viu no semblante do lorde de Imladris. As dores daquela jornada difícil mal haviam cicatrizado e aquela notícia, que até o momento os membros da caravana que chegara julgavam positiva, estava se convertendo em mais uma fonte de angústia para o já tão cansado curador. _

"_Seria uma grande honra tê-los em Mithlond, Elrond." Ele reforçou seu convite. "Com certeza meu povo aprenderia lições há muito esquecidas."_

_Elrond compreendeu aquelas palavras e as intenções positivas que estavam por trás delas. Ele encheu o peito então, buscando aproveitar daquela energia positiva como podia, daquela certeza, da ajuda que agora sentia dispor, da ajuda da qual, mesmo desejando negar, precisava ter. Olhou depois para o filho em seus braços, cuja cabeça continuava encostada em seu peito. A seu lado a esposa e o primogênito também só tinham olhos para aquela tristeza do jovem elfo que parecia não ter fim, por mais que, em algumas vezes, o menino tentasse escondê-la ou disfarçá-la._

_O que fazer? O que fazer? O curador se indagava agora, retribuindo o olhar do amigo dos portos. Certas decisões eram tão difíceis quanto encaminhar um exército de inocentes para uma batalha, cuja certeza de vitória não é tão grande quanto se deseja._

_E quantas vezes já o fizera? De quantas batalhas já participara? Quantas perdas tivera? Quantas ainda esperavam por ele?_

_Elrond soltou um suspiro conformado, depois pousou a mão por sobre o rosto do filho, em mais um sinal de proteção;_

"_A honra será nossa, mellon-nín. A cidade portuária é um lugar muito belo e cheio de boas perspectivas." Ele disse as palavras esperadas dele, por mais que lhe doessem. Deixar para trás sua terra em definitivo talvez fosse o que lhe restava fazer._

_Mas nem bem terminara sua sentença Elrond sentiu o filho voltar a inquietar-se em seus braços, balançando angustiado a cabeça._

"_O que se passa, ion-nín? O que ainda incomoda seu coração, criança minha?" Ele ainda indagou antes de sentir a mão esquerda do rapaz voltar a apoiar-se no peito do pai. O curador envergou o cenho sem entender. Elbereth, aquele voto de silêncio era cruel. Ele ainda deixou-se ficar preso nas órbitas escurecidas e brilhantes do filho, mas nada quase conseguia ler nelas, por fim envergou um pouco o corpo e apoiou a palma no rosto do filho. Em sua garganta uma pergunta incomodava como se tivesse vida própria e Elrond decidiu fazê-la, mesmo temendo o resultado que receberia como reação a ela._

"_Quer... Quer voltar a Imladris, criança? É isso?" Ele arriscou._

_Os olhos do menino brilharam ainda mais então e ele moveu a cabeça em uma afirmativa que haveria roubado o chão do pai se ele já não estivesse sentado. Elrond sentiu o queixo amolecer, mas mesmo diante da surpresa daquele pequeno aceno positivo, seu coração se inquietou. _

"_Criança minha... Não está tomando tal decisão por mim, está? Sabe que já estive em muitos lugares e..." Ele tentou explicar, mas o gêmeo apressou-se em balançar negativamente a cabeça. No entanto foi o gesto seguinte dele que surpreendentemente, quase parou o coração do curador, fazendo-o acreditar em uma idéia que há tempos já abandonara: Elrohir apoiou a mão no próprio peito, por sobre o coração. _

_Ele queria voltar a Imladris. Elrohir queria voltar à sua terra._

* * *

O gêmeo mais novo sentiu seu corpo estremecer outra vez, e os braços de Elrond reforçaram sua presença à volta dele. Estava sentado de lado, a cabeça encostada no peito do pai, ouvindo o tom agradável do coração dele, sentindo o cheiro de ervas que impregnava as vestes dele e que aprendera a apreciar, pelo menos naquela circunstância. A mão do curador desceu por seus cabelos, como se percebesse a necessidade daquele toque e Elrohir enfim suspirou, relaxando novamente o corpo.

"Durma... Apenas durma mais um pouco... Mais alguns cantares apenas, criança minha."

Sim. Dormir, apenas dormir. O que tinha e podia ser resolvido já fora feito... o resto que viesse se tivesse que vir, ou que não viesse, que, de preferência, nada mais viesse, nada mais acontecesse...


	17. O ÁRDUO RUMO CERTO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é a segunda parte do capítulo anterior que acabei por dividir. Meu maior anseio é que, depois de lê-la, vocês concordem com a divisão. Estas cenas abaixo estão entre as que foram mais modificadas, recortadas, coladas, rearranjadas. Foi um capítulo difícil porque, além dos momentos de tensão também há trechos descritivos para os quais eu não sei se tenho tanta habilidade quanto gostaria. Baseie toda a geografia que descrevo nos detalhamentos da _Sociedade do Anel. _Tomara que o trabalho final esteja, pelo menos, compreensível.

Estou feliz com esse capítulo apesar das intempéries. Espero que também gostem. Quero muito saber a opinião dos que estão acompanhando e aproveito para agradecer as reviews gentis dos bons amigos.

Muito beijos.

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XVI – O ÁRDUO RUMO CERTO**_

"_O passado é que veio até mim, como uma nuvem, vem para ser reconhecido; apenas não estou sabendo decifrá-lo."_

João Guimarães Rosa

* * *

Quando Elrohir cruzara aquele caminho pela primeira vez, não tivera tempo, nem condições físicas, para apreciar os traços sutis das imagens que compunham o cenário da jornada que tomara para si. Agora que a Colina de Bri crescia ao norte, e o sol revelava os detalhes, outrora ocultos pela noite chuvosa de sua primeira visita, o gêmeo sorvia cada um daqueles enigmas desvendados, como quem pincela os traços finais de um quadro abandonado por muito tempo.

Havia se recuperado bem até agora, mas o pai ainda o mantinha à sua frente na montaria, as mãos segurando-o sempre com firmeza. Em relação àquilo, entretanto, o jovem elfo não tinha qualquer objeção. Depois de tanto tempo apartado do curador, nutrindo toda a sorte de pensamentos pessimistas em relação ao futuro do relacionamento de ambos, tudo o que Elrohir mais desejava era que Elrond nunca mais se afastasse dele, era senti-lo ali ao alcance da mão e, melhor do que isso, era saber que o pai desejava o mesmo.

Chegaram ao Portão Sul em silêncio e por ele passaram ainda sem nada além de pequenos olhares e pensamentos distantes. A Grande Estrada do Leste continuava por alguns quilômetros, seguindo o rumo dos muitos anos daquele caminho. Ela se encurvava suavemente para a esquerda, refazia-se um pouco adiante, seguindo a leste, depois contornava o flanco da Colina Bri para só então iniciar uma nova descida, quase imperceptível, em direção a uma região habitada por muito mais árvores.

Depois do caminho feito, deixaram para trás, por fim, a alta Colina, já quase tomada pela escuridão. Elrohir voltou a sentir a cabeça pesar. Os remédios que tomava o deixavam sempre com a sensação de uma noite ainda a dormir. Aquilo o estava começando a irritar. Ele sentiu a cabeça cair uma, duas e três vezes, até perceber o corpo do pai sacudir-se em um pequeno riso.

"Por que não dorme ao invés de lutar contra o sono, criança?" Elrond disse então, apoiando a palma na testa do filho para encostar a cabeça dele em seu ombro e poder olhá-lo um pouco. O menino já recuperara peso e energia visivelmente e, talvez por isso, desviou os olhos em sua primeira atitude mal humorada em muito tempo. Aquilo despertou mais um riso no pai, que se limitou a beijar-lhe o rosto e cobrir-lhe os olhos. "Durma. Vamos tentar acampar em breve."

O gêmeo se viu obedecendo: que outra escolha teria? Aquele chacoalhar incessante, aquela clima sempre mais frio do que poderia ser sensato, a sensação de segurança dos braços do pai, tudo parecia fazê-lo fechar os olhos, mesmo desejando mantê-los abertos.

Quando chegaram a uma trilha estreita que levava ao Norte, Celeborn olhou o céu acima, depois percorreu os detalhes da estrada vazia, para por fim se prender a um pequeno vale arborizado e já igualmente escurecido.

"Estamos em um bom momento para acamparmos." Ele observou, erguendo o queixo naquela direção. "Pela manhã podemos fazer o caminho que leva à aldeia do norte e seguir pelas terras vazias por alguns dias."

"Archet e depois o Topo do Vento?" Elrond deduziu, emparelhando seu cavalo ao do sogro.

"Por que não continuamos pela estrada?" Foi Celebrian quem indagou antes mesmo da resposta do elfo de cabelos prateados. Ela parecia um tanto desagradada.

"Acho que seu pai intenciona passar pelo Pântano dos Mosquitos." Arriscou a resposta o curador, reconhecendo o caminho que fizera em sua vinda.

A elfa estalou imediatamente a língua, bastante insatisfeita agora, na verdade já tinha chegado antes do marido à mesma conclusão.

"Não sei não. Eu prefiro seguir a Estrada ao sul, o caminho é mais longo, mas, com certeza, bem mais agradável." Ela comentou contrariada. Alguma coisa a estava incomodando demais naquela idéia de passar pelos Pântanos novamente, mas a elfa não sabia dizer o que era. "Estamos à cavalo, não precisamos de atalhos para encurtar o caminho, precisamos?"

"É uma volta desnecessária. Tempo perdido para um grupo já bastante cansado." Celeborn observou, olhando a filha com carinho. "Não deseja voltar a sua terra o quanto antes, _ield-nín_?"

Celebrian torceu os lábios, mas engoliu a insatisfação em silêncio. Ela conhecia aquele olhar do pai. Ele jamais mudaria. Quando em grupo pedia a opinião dos demais por pura diplomacia, mas por fim acabava por seguir seus próprios instintos. Não seria diferente daquela vez. Nem bem havia pedido desculpas por não a ter escutado e já estava lá novamente, ignorando sua opinião a respeito do trajeto que fariam. A elfa balançou sutilmente a cabeça, depois tudo o que fez foi checar o filho atrás dela, que encostara o rosto em suas costas e amolecera ligeiramente o corpo, afrouxando o abraço com o qual se segurava na cintura da mãe.

"Não durma ainda, _El-nín_." Ela pediu, mesmo julgando que o filho estava apenas relaxando um pouco. Elladan raramente dormira durante a viagem. "Logo vamos acampar, querido, está bem?"

Elladan reabriu os olhos em tempo de ver o cavalo alvo do avô tomar o rumo em direção aum monte de árvores, seguido de alguns de seus elfos. O gêmeo apenas assentiu, voltando a avigorar a força dos braços que envolviam a cintura da mãe, para garantir a ela que entendera o recado.

&&&

No dia seguinte o sol brilhava e, apesar do inverno presente, a mata estava preenchida por folhas de diferentes cores, parecia reinar ali um sentimento de paz e brandura. O grupo seguia por atalhos estreitos e conhecidos, nos quais o único som da mata era o cantar dos pássaros. Ao término da última trilha, começaram a rumar por um caminho em direção ao leste e dele não saíram até se verem, por fim, fora da Floresta Chet.

Havia decorrido mais meio dia de viagem e Elrohir agora estalava os lábios em uma visível inquietação. Elrond não custou a perceber o que estava incomodando o filho caçula, que esfregava avidamente os olhos e o rosto.

"Precisa dormir, criança." Ele traduziu o desconforto do gêmeo. Desde que saíram estava literalmente mantendo o caçula adormecido de forma proposital. Era fato que os ferimentos do menino ainda estavam longe de uma cicatrização efetiva, mas algo ainda preocupava aquele pai, além das feridas que podiam ser vistas e avaliadas. Refaziam o mesmo trajeto que o menino fizera, um trajeto cheio de lembranças cujo valor e significado Elrond não podia avaliar. Por isso o curador decidira tentar evitar, sempre que pudesse, por em risco a lenta recuperação do filho.

Elrohir, por sua vez, quando conseguia sentir-se desperto, já começava a questionar-se sobre a necessidade constante daquele sono de recuperação que o pai lhe impunha. Mas ele era o único que parecia disposto a questionar as decisões do curador. Os demais não proferiam comentário algum, muito pelo contrário, tanto a mãe, quanto o avô ofereciam palavras de incentivo ao sonolento gêmeo sempre que este se mostrava aborrecido como naquele momento. De certa forma, era como se todos compartilhassem de um mesmo temor, mesmo não conseguindo classificá-lo.

"Quer vir cavalgar um pouco com seu avô, _Astalder_?" Celeborn voltou a emparelhar o cavalo com o do genro, tomando a iniciativa de ser o apaziguador dos ânimos do menino dessa vez. "Assim seu pai pode voltar a sentir os braços novamente."

Elrond sorriu com a brincadeira, mas Elrohir apenas uniu os lábios em uma faceta de insatisfação que lhe era característica. Não porque ele não quisesse cavalgar com o avô, mas sim porque sentia que adormeceria novamente e nem ficara desperto tempo bastante para conseguir saber onde estava. Na próxima vez que o pai viesse oferecer-lhe qualquer medicamento ele se recusaria a tomar. Até a dor dos ferimentos recém-fechados era melhor do que aquele eterno não saber onde se está.

Celeborn recebeu o neto com um sorriso, quando este ergueu os braços aceitando a proposta. Era bom saber que Elrohir não tinha mais qualquer restrição quanto a estar com ele. O avô o colocou de lado no cavalo, permitindo que o menino encostasse a cabeça em seu peito e sorrindo ao senti-lo soltar mais um suspiro de insatisfação antes de adormecer.

&&&

Depois de mais algum tempo de cavalgada, o grupo caiu em um terreno que descia continuamente. Era um caminho bem mais íngreme do que o outro que tomaram quando saíram da Estrada, e agora entravam numa região ampla e plana, mas cuja travessia ficava cada vez mais difícil aos animais. Era um lugar deserto e sem trilhas, bem mais distante das fronteiras de Bri do que os gêmeos, em sua inexperiência, julgavam, e bem mais próximo do Pântano dos Mosquitos do que os adultos desejavam.

Pouco a pouco o solo foi se tornando mais e mais úmido, lamaroso em algumas partes. Poças se formavam em lugares alternados, e eles começaram a se deparar com grandes trechos de juncos que dificultavam a passagem dos cavalos.

"Não me lembro desse lugar ser de travessia tão difícil." Celebrian observou, lembrando-se que _Roquen _deixara o pântano para trás com quase a mesma rapidez com que vencera os caminhos atrás e depois daquele.

Elrond soltou um suspiro fraco. Mistério. Era o sobrenome apropriado para algumas daquelas passagens, e o entardecer somava a elas uma sensação ainda mais densa.

Aquele pântano era mórbido demais até mesmo para Celeborn, que já vira toda espécie de criação que a canção dos Valar convertera em imagens sólidas. Até mesmo o entardecer rosa, que os acompanhara até então, fora tragado por aquela névoa espessa e emudecido pelo som do caminhar difícil dos cascos dos animais naquela água rasa e lodosa. Elrohir continuava a dormir nos braços do avô, fechara os olhos nem bem haviam saído da Floresta Chet e não parecera propenso a despertar desde então.

"Que lugar horrível." Celebrian queixou-se para si mesma outra vez, puxando um pouco mais o capuz para proteger-se dos insetos que habitavam aquele anoitecer.

Celeborn puxou também um pouco mais o manto do neto para que os insetos não o despertassem.

"É a mais próxima tradução para a palavra inóspito que já tive a oportunidade de ver" O lorde elfo comentou, protegendo-se igualmente.

"Pois eu abriria mão dessa oportunidade sem pestanejar." Soou a voz risonha de Celebrian e os demais elfos se puseram a rir mesmo naquela situação.

No início o bom humor até lhes fez companhia, mas depois, à medida que continuavam, a travessia foi se tornando lenta. O pântano parecia mais enganador e traiçoeiro do que na vinda, talvez porque a chuva houvesse diminuído, transformando o solo, que agora exibia um terreno cheio de armadilhas. Era como se os charcos fossem mais do que na verdade pareciam ser.

"Se não agilizarmos o passo seremos obrigados a acampar nessa região." Elrond advertiu, olhando atentamente para o terreno que percorria.

"Pela doce _Yavanna_. Tudo menos isso." Celebrian puxou mais o capuz, sentindo o rosto de Elladan apertar-se em suas costas para proteger-se também. "Não havia tantas dessas criaturas quando passei por aqui." Ela comentou, abanando inutilmente a mão em uma verdadeira nuvem de mosquitos que cercava seu animal.

"Chovia, por certo." Elrond arriscou.

"Para você ver, _meleth-nín_. Há coisas piores do que a chuva." Ela insinuou com um raro sorriso seu desde que entraram naquele lugar úmido e frio. O marido retribuiu o sorriso, abanando, conformado, a cabeça com a pequena provocação.

Infelizmente a travessia, dificultada pelo terreno arredio e pela inacreditável disposição dos insetos em tentar a todo custo experimentar o sabor daqueles elfos, atrasou o passo da comitiva e o grupo acabou por ver a noite cair devagar sem ter conseguido sair daquele ambiente nada acolhedor. Conforme a luz desaparecia, cresciam outros ruídos de seres noturnos que se instalavam nos juncos e moitas, produzindo os mais estranhos sons.

"Vamos ter que acampar." Elrond soltou os ombros, como se atingido duramente pela própria ideia, que, de tão desagradável, indispôs os demais a qualquer resposta. Celeborn só começou a olhar a volta, igualmente conformado, buscando um lugar no mínimo sólido o bastante para passarem a noite e poderem fazer uma fogueira. Alguns elfos espalharam-se um pouco, fazendo o mesmo.

"Aqui, meu senhor." Um disse ao longe, trazendo o olhar de todos para uma pequena elevação que roubava, em poucos metros, a cena das águas lamacentas do pântano. O lorde elfo ainda trocou um olhar resignado com o genro, antes de incentivar o cavalo a ir naquela direção.

Elrond esperou a montaria da esposa passar primeiro, depois seguiu atrás dela, olhando para aquele chão atentamente. A ausência de chuva havia, de fato, transformado bastante o solo desde sua última passagem, no entanto algo parecia familiar naquele trecho em especial. Ele parou um instante, fazendo _Durion_ dar uma pequena meia volta no mesmo lugar antes de ouvir a voz da esposa chamá-lo.

"Elrond? O que foi, _meleth-nín?"_

"Nada, Estrela." Ele respondeu, distraído, enquanto os olhos percorriam pequenos montes de areia e lama que surgiam aqui e ali na água escura e vasculhava seus próprios pensamentos, atrás da imagem à qual sua mente estava tentando ligá-los.

Tal imagem não custou a chegar, embora, depois, o curador se arrependesse por tê-la buscado...

Parcialmente submergido em um charco próximo, um corpo em boa parte deteriorado jazia em uma poça escura. Elrond reconheceu o cadáver que vira na vinda, ao qual a aflição lhe impedira de dar o devido sepultamento. Ele achegou o animal alguns passos, pensativo, mas logo um som sobressaltou-o.

"Elrohir!" Era a voz de Celeborn. Elrond voltou-se em tempo de ver o filho saltando do cavalo do avô e caindo naquela água escura, apenas para reerguer-se e afastar-se do grupo.

"Elrohir!" Ele também chamou, erguendo uma palma para acalmar o filho, cujos olhos redondos encaravam seus arredores como quem se sente em um lugar assustador. O gêmeo não atendeu aos apelos, nem do pai, nem do avô. Muito pelo contrário, ele continuou afastando-se deles com o olhar vasculhando a paisagem à sua volta. Celebrian fez menção de descer do cavalo, mas foi contida por um movimento de advertência do marido que já estava no chão. Ela permaneceu então onde estava, impedindo também o filho mais velho de apear.

A noite era plena agora, e a escuridão aplacava-se apenas pelas tochas que os soldados carregavam. Mas não era o anoitecer, nem tampouco o lugar estranho que parecia assustar o jovem elfo. Elrohir agia como se desperto de um pesadelo. Na verdade estava. Abrira os olhos em tempo de, assim como o pai, reconhecer o lugar pelo qual passara, porém, também como o pai, ele tinha uma recordação presa àquelas águas lamacentas, uma recordação difícil, que seu inconsciente lhe escondera até então, parecendo apenas esperar para arremessá-lo nela exatamente naquele momento.

"Tudo bem, criança." Elrond tentou se aproximar, enquanto o filho ziguezagueava confuso buscando evitar ser apanhado. A água escura atingia-lhe quase na altura dos joelhos. Celeborn também estava no chão, chamando pelo nome do neto com a mesma paciência.

"Esta água fria não trará benefício algum para seus ferimentos, _Astalder_." Dizia o avô em tom sereno, parando depois de duas tentativas frustradas de se aproximar. Não queria achegar-se de forma forçosa do neto. Ele fez apenas um sinal de cabeça aos elfos e todos compreenderam bem, tomando algumas posições protetoras.

Os olhos de Elrohir, já não acompanhavam mais as atitudes daqueles à sua volta, eles permaneciam fixos na imagem daquelas águas escuras como se atrás elas estivessem para lhe revelar algum segredo. Na verdade buscava, mesmo sem saber, por uma resposta, uma resposta que parecia deveras importante.

Elrond, que também desistira de tentar conter o filho, acompanhava seus movimentos atentamente, tentando desvendar aquele mistério. Os receios e preocupações que lhe ocorreram em sua primeira passagem por aquela região, no entanto, já teimavam em oferecer-lhe indigestas sugestões de resposta para aquela incessante busca do filho. O lorde elfo acabou por ceder a uma delas, torcendo para que estivesse certo e ao menos aquele impasse se resolvesse..

"Aqui, menino." Ele disse, puxando devagar a adaga que trazia presa na cintura, sua própria arma que encontrara no pântano recentemente "É o que procura? Está aqui. Eu a encontrei quando passei por esse chão em minha vinda. Não precisa se preocupar mais."

Elrohir focou imediatamente um par de olhos ansiosos na arma brilhante, mas ao invés da imagem trazer-lhe o alívio que o pai esperava, o rosto do jovem elfo foi ganhando mais e mais palidez até que, por fim, ele arredondou os olhos, parecendo encontrar a recordação que perdera e pela qual buscava avidamente. Ele ainda encarou o pai, mas seu rosto voltou a se converter em uma expressão de agonia quase insuportável.

"Está tudo bem agora, criança... Seja qual for a lembrança que está em sua mente, ela já ficou para trás. Não pense mais nisso." Elrond ainda disse, buscando não conjeturar sobre a cena do passado que desconhecia, mas que parecia estar agora se mostrando um empecilho bastante preocupante. Os olhos do filho moveram-se insatisfeitos e ele ainda sacudiu a cabeça com força antes de atirar-se em uma nova busca, que parecia mais terrível do que a primeira, o pai se preocupou.

Não custou, infelizmente, para que a atenção de Elrohir fosse atraída para um lugar que seu subconsciente por certo retivera, e ele encontrasse a mesma imagem que o pai também distinguira na escuridão. Naquele instante o brilho do menino diminuiu de tal forma que Elrond começou a temer que aquela história ainda tivesse sido pior do que ele havia imaginado.

"Não, criança..." Ele ergueu uma mão para tentar impedir o filho de se aproximar. "Este homem se foi... Há ali apenas um corpo que necessita de sepultamento devido. Não vá até lá."

Mesmo assim Elrohir deu alguns passos, no entanto não foi adiante, não pelo pedido do pai, mas porque suas pernas simplesmente não permitiram. A imagem era nítida demais, o corpo decapitado jogado de bruços, a cabeça desaparecida. _Elbereth_, aquele homem estava mesmo ali... Ele se lembrava. Não havia sido um sonho. Mas, por que aquele homem estava ali? Quem fizera aquilo?

"Elrohir..." Ele ainda ouviu o pai chamá-lo e percebeu que a voz estava mais próxima, logo a mão dele estava em seu ombro, enquanto outra envolvia sutilmente seu braço, bem por sobre o ferimento embalado. Aquele ato em si, a pequena dor do contato, foi o bastante para trazer de volta as recordações por inteiro.

Era um _adán_, um_ adán _de pele queimada pelo sol e barba castanha bastante encardida... Vários dentes lhe faltavam, outros tinham um brilho estranho... Era um _adán _e o ameaçara...

"_Seu molequinho desgraçado! Por que não desiste de uma vez? Eu só quero a arma, não me faça deixar o seu corpo aqui para o seu pai encontrar boiando nesse pântano nojento."_

Ele queria a espada... Mas ele não podia deixá-lo levá-la... Não podia...

A mão do pai segurava agora seu braço, bem por sobre o ferimento que ganhara. Não fora bastante rápido. Deixara-se atingir... Ainda doía... Ainda doía quase como naquele dia...

"_Está doendo, não está? Imagine como vai ser quando eu o acertar bem no coração? Acha que vai doer também? Acha que vai morrer na hora?"_

Era um _adán_ e avançara sobre ele. Dissera coisas... Provocações...

"_Vejam só. Achei que elfos não eram ladrões. Vai ver que nem são e morreriam de vergonha se soubessem que um deles faz isso."_

Ele reagira... Como?

"_Morreriam de vergonha..."_

A espada... Ele a segurara... Ele a empunhara firmemente. Ele a manchara de sangue...

_Elbereth... _Ele... Ele..

Mas foi em sua defesa... O _adán_... Ele queria...

"_Morreriam de vergonha..."_

A espada...

Ele queria... a maldita espada...

"_Morreriam de vergonha se soubessem que um deles faz isso."_

Sangue vermelho... escorrendo por ela mansamente, o metal mais escuro do que nunca...

"_Morreriam de vergonha se soubessem que um deles faz isso."_

Fora ele... Fora ele... Ele fizera aquilo. _Ilúvatar... _Ele... Ele tirara a vida de alguém... Não de um orc... Não de um lobisomem... Ele tirara a vida de um _adán..._ Matar um _adán _era como matar um elfo... Isso Glorfindel sempre lhe dissera... Isso seu próprio pai sempre lhe dissera... Isso todos lhe disseram...

Não... De novo não... Como podia errar assim constantemente? Mal havia conseguido um perdão e... Descobrira que ainda havia mais pelo que ser condenado... Coisas horríveis pelas quais não podia ser perdoado... Pelas quais nem sabia se queria ser perdoado...

Por quê? Por que não apanhara aquela maldita espada e fizera com ela o mesmo que Túrin Turambar fizera? Ela transpassaria seu corpo com certeza sem sofrer qualquer dano... sem problema algum... e eles estariam livres dele... estariam todos livres dele...

"_Ion-nín, _ouça-me, ouça-me, criança minha." Ele ouviu a voz do pai agora e não estava apenas ali, presente, diante dele. Estava em sua mente. Elrohir despertou em um estalo, sentindo aquela presença e encontrou-se preso em um par de olhos acinzentados que o olhavam profundamente como nunca haviam feito antes.

_Ilúvatar... _O pai vira... O pai vira o que ele fizera.

"Elrohir." A voz soou outra vez, agora mais distante. "Olhe para mim, menino meu. Olhe para mim. Ouça a minha voz, criança. Confie em mim. Vai ficar tudo bem."

_Confie em mim_... Não... O pai sempre dizia isso... Aquela frase... Aquela certeza. Não. Não. Não... Ele sabia o que o pai ia fazer agora... O pai ia protegê-lo... Ia protegê-lo com fizera antes... Ia sacrificar-se... Ia impedir que o castigassem novamente.

Não. Não. Não...

Ele tinha que ser castigado. Ele queria ser castigado. Ele queria desaparecer. Desaparecer!

Elrohir começou a balançar a cabeça então, sua respiração acelerou-se, convertendo-se no único som que surgia de sua garganta, embora outros muitos sons, sons de desespero, sons de angústia extrema, se enfileirassem ali como se ele não os fosse conseguir conter. Ele passou a tentar soltar-se agora dos braços que o prendiam, mas Elrond continuou a segurá-lo, chamando por seu nome, buscando acalmá-lo. Logo Celeborn uniu-se ao genro. Ele segurou o neto pelas costas, envolvendo-o com os braços para tentar contê-lo sem agravar-lhe os ferimentos. O curador, uma vez com as mãos livres, tomou o rosto do filho entre as palmas, tentando obrigá-lo a olhar para ele, tentando retomar o contato que perdera, fazê-lo voltar a si.

"Elrohir. _Ion-nín._ Olhe para mim. Ouça-me, criança." Dizia agora o curador, a própria voz parcialmente presa na garganta.

A cena que vira... _Ilúvatar _aquilo pelo que o menino passara... Aquilo não podia ter acontecido... Não. Não podia. Não podia ter acontecido a alguém tão jovem... _Elbereth, _por que não chegara a tempo? Por que não fora ele a dar uma lição àquele oportunista, uma lição que ele não esqueceria nunca mais.

Elrond ainda tentou chamar o filho mais algumas vezes, mas o desespero daquela lembrança revivida, do peso de uma nova culpa que ele julgava ter nos ombros, estava roubando a sensatez do menino, atirando-o em um poço tão fundo e desesperador que até para Celeborn estava difícil segurá-lo sem agravar-lhe os ferimentos. Elrond pressionou os lábios, preocupado demais, por fim cobriu os olhos do filho com a mão direita e disse algumas poucas palavras quase inaudíveis, antes do corpo do rapaz amolecer nos braços do avô.

"_Ilúvatar." _Celeborn apressou-se em erguer o neto nos braços, retirando-o daquela água fria e escura. "Que sequência triste de infortúnios foi essa, Elrond?" Ele indagou, embalando sutilmente agora o menino.

O elfo moreno soltou a cabeça para frente como se pesasse demais e largou o ar do peito de forma tão profunda que pareceu que ele estava usando toda a sua força para isso.

"Que meus erros nunca mais deixem a qualquer um em uma situação como esta... É o que peço." Ele disse. A voz embargada era quase um sussurro. "E que não haja cicatrizes desses ferimentos tão profundos."

Celeborn não respondeu, mas os dois lordes elfos se olharam e no rosto de cada um o outro pôde ver a própria angústia refletida. Celebrian aproximou-se com o cavalo então e ergueu os braços. O pai da elfa atendeu ao pedido implícito da filha, achegando-se e deixando-a segurar o caçula.

Quando o corpo frio do menino chegou aos braços da mãe, Celebrian não se importou com o lugar no qual estava, ela apenas o abraçou forte e rompeu em um choro contido, entrecortado apenas pelas palavras doces que buscava dizer ao filho em seus braços.

"Tudo bem, meu guerreirinho." Ela tentava garantir em tom embargado ao ouvido do menino, finas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido da elfa enquanto ela cobria o rosto do filho desacordado de beijos. "Vai ficar tudo bem, meu menininho corajoso, meu menininho querido..."

O abraço de Elladan na cintura dela se intensificou então, quando o menino sentiu a pranto da mãe. Celebrian soltou uma das mãos para segurar a do primogênito, enquanto Elrond aproximou-se em silêncio, ainda a pé, e conduziu o cavalo da esposa com a família para o lugar que haviam escolhido para pousarem, pelo menos por algumas horas.

De toda aquela tristeza, restaram apenas o silêncio e aquele cheiro característico do pântano, um odor de desventura que a brisa levava e trazia provocativamente, agravado agora pela putrefação daquele cadáver, cuja história pessoal poucos desejavam conhecer.

Mesmo assim, ao morto foi dado enfim o devido sepultamento. E Elrond ainda proferiu algumas palavras aos Valar, pedindo pela paz daquele indivíduo que desconhecia e desejando a ele o perdão, se deste o outro houvesse necessidade. Por fim, em meio à amargura daquele dia difícil, que terminara mais difícil ainda, os soldados dispuseram seus horários de guarda e alguns deles fizeram uma fogueira e providenciaram o que comer, embora da família que conduziam e protegiam ninguém se houvesse disposto a fazer qualquer refeição.

Por fim o acampamento foi quase inútil, mas por segurança os elfos da comitiva o fizeram mesmo assim. Repouso nenhum deles encontrou, exceto os gêmeos, a quem o pai providenciou descanso, abrigou e protegeu como pôde dos incômodos seres noturnos. Elrohir e Elladan dormiram lado a lado por sob um abrigo improvisado com capas e galhos. Os demais se dispuseram à volta de uma fogueira igualmente protegida, mas que não os poupou de passaram quase toda a madrugada movendo as mãos inutilmente para espantar os indesejáveis e desagradáveis insetos do pântano.

&&&

O sol pleno do novo dia já encontrou os elfos em sua segunda hora de cavalgada e foi ele a despertar o gêmeo mais novo. Por estar sentado novamente nos braços do pai, a presença deste foi a primeira coisa que o menino sentiu, e foi o bastante para fazê-lo desejar não abrir os olhos. Mas logo a mão do curador estava em seu rosto, acariciando-o brandamente. Não havia como enganá-lo, isso Elrohir sempre soubera.

"Logo sairemos do pântano." Ele o ouviu dizer a seu ouvido, mas não reergueu as pálpebras. "Não precisa despertar agora, tente voltar a dormir, _ion-nín._"

Elrohir encheu o peito de ar, a lembrança latente do que ocorrera na véspera infelizmente semeara e dera frutos terríveis em seus inúmeros pesadelos noturnos. Agora desperto, ele nem queria cogitar a hipótese de voltar a dormir, mas também não se sentia disposto o bastante para encarar a realidade do que lembrava ter feito. _Elbereth_, havia um _adán _morto no pântano... E ele... Ele era o responsável por aquilo.O que ia acontecer agora? O que seria dele? Como poderia se redimir dessa vez? Como poderia compensar o que havia feito?

"Shh, não pense nisso." Ele ouviu a voz do pai novamente, deduzindo seus pensamentos e dores como o curador inigualável que sempre fora, os lábios dele quase em seu ouvido, os dedos enxugando as lágrimas do rosto do filho.

A voz do pai. Como ele gostava de ouvir a voz do pai, aquele tom que somente ela tinha, tal qual a brisa leve nas folhas verdes da primavera. Fora ela a última coisa que ele se lembrava de ter ouvido na véspera, quando aquela imagem do passado lhe viera fazer ver a gravidade de que havia feito. Ele devia ter partido, devia ter fugido... Mas não conseguira. O que tinha acontecido depois? Ele não se lembrava, nem sabia se queria de fato se lembrar.

Elrohir abriu os olhos mansamente e a luz repentina o fez deixar as pálpebras semiabertas. Depois, uma vez habituado à claridade mesmo acinzentada do dia ainda no pântano, ele viu o semblante do pai. Houve um pequeno silêncio entre eles então, que foi Elrond quem rompeu, percebendo, por fim, que havia um assunto urgente demais para ser tratado em outra oportunidade.

"Existe toda a espécie de caráter em qualquer raça, _ion-nín._" Disse-lhe o curador olhando-o atentamente nos olhos. "E também é direito do membro de qualquer raça se defender e defender os seus." Completou, bastante sério, depois pressionou os lábios juntos e balançou suavemente a cabeça como se apenas lembrar o que havia ocorrido com o filho já o angustiasse a extremo.

Elrohir prendeu o ar no peito e mais algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, mas ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Teria que lidar com aquilo que tinha feito, não importava a gravidade que tivesse. Não queria mais ver o pai tão preocupado. Elrond tornou a enxugar-lhe o rosto, ainda bastante sério.

"Sabe de quantos _edain_ seu pai já tirou a vida?" A pergunta surpreendeu o filho, que empalideceu mesmo antes de pensar que aquele era um questionamento, logo havia uma resposta para ele. Mas Elrond permaneceu sereno, como era seu semblante quase a maior parte do tempo. Ele apenas acariciou brandamente o peito do filho, depois deixou a palma pousada sobre o coração deste. "Muitos _ion-nín_, e em nenhuma dessas mortes ele teve prazer, nem por elas aguardou. O único consolo que restou a ele, e espero que este lhe amenize o peso do coração igualmente, é que em nenhuma dessas vezes ele foi o primeiro a erguer a arma ou o fez apenas com o propósito de levar a vida de alguém."

Elrohir piscou algumas vezes, olhando o pai de uma forma que nunca havia olhado antes e imaginando por que ele lhe contava aquela história em terceira pessoa como estava fazendo. Foi quando concluiu que talvez fosse porque aquela experiência tivesse sido tão triste que nem mesmo o pai, cujo conhecimento de vida e morte superava o de muitos, tinha forças para associá-la a seu próprio nome, para usar a palavra "eu".

"_Eu fiz isso... Eu fiz isso..." _Elrohir tentou dizê-lo mentalmente, mas a palavra "isso" pareceu ser insubstituível e ele percebeu a força terrível que as expressões "matar", "assassinar", "tirar ou roubar a vida" tinham, uma vez associadas àquele pronome pessoal.

"São as dores do coração de um guerreiro, criança." Elrond disse paciente, mas seu tom era tão triste quanto aquela paisagem da qual custavam a sair. "Tem por seu pai menos amor agora que sabe dessa verdade que lhe disse, criança?"

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça urgentemente, surpreso com o questionamento.

"Acha que seu pai carrega nas costas alguma maldição e deve ser desprezado pelo que fez, _ion-nín?" _Elrond insistiu e seus lábios esboçaram um pequeno sorriso quando o filho voltou a sacudir negativamente a cabeça.

E mais nenhuma pergunta aquele pai fez ao filho nos instantes que se passaram, mas os olhares de ambos ainda ficaram ali entre a imagem que viam e as inúmeras outras que aquele assunto lhes tinha despertado. Elrohir por fim baixou os olhos, então moveu o braço para a volta do pai e o abraçou. Elrond reforçou, ele também, o abraço que já oferecia então e beijou o rosto do menino com carinho. Havia aquela sensação de um espinho recém-retirado, aquele sentimento de perpétua incredulidade na ausência do que fazia tanto mal. Mas depois Elrond satisfez-se por sentir o corpo do filho relaxar por vontade própria, como até então não havia feito e o menino voltou a fechar os olhos, também por vontade própria e escorregar para um mundo de sonhos que todos esperavam ser melhor do que os outros que vinha visitando até então.

&&&

Depois de quase meio dia de caminhada, a comitiva deixou as últimas poças e a paisagem triste dos pântanos para trás e caiu em uma das melhores trilhas desde que haviam saído da estrada principal. O caminho mergulhava tênue pelos estreitos e circundava barrancos íngremes sem oferecer aos viajantes qualquer temor. Logo estavam em trechos mais planos e abertos e o grupo tomou as laterais da trilha, cercada por fileiras de pedras grandes de formatos diversos.

A paisagem diante deles começou a subir sem parar então. No horizonte ao leste, podia-se ver colinas irmanadas em uma fileira quase exata. Havia a direita delas uma que se destacava em altura das demais e que estava ligeiramente apartada das outras. Seu topo também era diferenciado, o cume tinha formato afunilado, um pouco plano na parte mais alta. No término da trilha, já ao sul, um barranco preenchia a paisagem, sua parede de pedra e musgo tinha um brilho que fazia com que parecesse um perfeito espelho da luz que recebia acima, era de um cinza-esverdeado e funcionava como uma espécie de ponte na colina até seu topo.

Elrond olhou aquela paisagem com um misto de sensações.

"Aquele é o Topo do Vento." Ele ainda ouviu a mãe dizer ao primogênito no cavalo ao lado. "Nem o vimos quando passamos pela primeira vez por aqui, não foi, _El-nín_?"

Elladan subiu os olhos para aquelas colinas. Havia um flanco a oeste da principal delas com o que pareceu ser um caminho a ser usado em uma escalada. O gêmeo continuou percorrendo aqueles detalhes geográficos com atenção, como se estivesse se lembrando de um lugar há muito conhecido. Ocorreu a Elrond então que para os filhos aquelas reentrâncias cobertas de capim que escondiam acessos ao topo da colina não eram uma paisagem qualquer. O Topo do Vento tinha uma história, e tanto Elrohir, agora adormecido novamente, quanto Elladan, por certo já a haviam ouvido do mentor. O olhar curioso do primogênito, pelo menos, era um grande indício disso.

"Em outra oportunidade eu o trarei aqui, _ion-nín." _Ele disse, enquanto a comitiva desviava-se já para leste com a intenção de circundar a colina ao invés de subi-la. Em uma situação diversa teria sido construtivo estar naquela região, escalá-la ao norte, onde seria mais seguro, aproximar-se do céu, falar sobre o passado daquele lugar para as crianças.

Elladan apenas assentiu, quase inconscientemente. Ele também parecia cansado, mas continuava a olhar a paisagem com atenção, colhendo os detalhes que o irmão não via para, talvez, dividi-los com o caçula mais tarde.

Elrond analisou o primogênito por mais um tempo. Elladan estava abatido. Também ele passara por muito desde o início de toda aquela insensatez. Contudo, não havia em seu rosto qualquer queixa, qualquer sinal de insatisfação. O bom _Ilúvatar_ fora mesmo generoso ao dar a Elrohir o irmão que dera. Elrond jamais vira uma criança assim. Elladan simplesmente nunca se enciumava, mesmo quando a atenção de todos estava, como nos últimos dias, voltada para o caçula praticamente em tempo integral. Muito pelo contrário, o próprio gêmeo mais velho não tirava os olhos do irmão, mesmo quando este estava adormecido. Algum descanso para ele mesmo naquela travessia de dias, só vinha quando praticamente caía de exaustão, ou quando o próprio pai se via obrigado a fazê-lo dormir com medicamentos, o que ocorrera mais de uma vez.

O lorde elfo sorriu, conformado com aquele pensamento. Depois se voltou para Elrohir, que continuava adormecido, agora nos braços do avô novamente. Ele e Celeborn revezavam a proteção do gêmeo desde o acontecido no pântano e Elrond não se indispunha toda a vez que o sogro pedia para levar o neto. Quando tornou a olhar para o primogênito, pegou-o novamente com os olhos presos no irmão, como ficava quase toda a viagem.

"Quer cavalgar comigo um pouco, meu arqueiro?" Ele disse então, percebendo que aquela era a primeira vez que convidava o filho para estar em seu animal desde que saíram da pousada. O olhar surpreso de Elladan quase lhe cortou o coração de pai, fazendo com que Elrond erguesse os braços quase imediatamente.

"Venha, _ion-nín. _Vamos falar um pouco sobre essa mata na qual estamos." Ele sorriu, mas Elladan ainda olhou mais uma vez para o irmão, permanecendo no lugar. Só depois que Celeborn ofereceu-lhe um sorriso assegurador o menino aceitou a proposta do pai, surpreendendo-se ao ver-se colocado na frente do animal. Elrond envolveu-o com ambos os braços como vinha fazendo com o filho caçula, trazendo um pequeno tremor no jovem elfo. Elladan parecia dividido, ele queria estar com o pai, mas sua atenção continuava na figura do irmão no cavalo ao lado, como se sentisse que não poderia estar ali, não poderia ter a atenção do pai enquanto Elrohir ainda não estava recuperado.

"Seu irmão está bem melhor." Elrond disse-lhe ao ouvido, apertando um pouco o abraço que oferecia ao sentir o filho estremecer novamente. "Tente não se preocupar, _ion-nín._ Tudo vai ficar bem agora. Confie em mim."

Elladan assentiu em silêncio, mas não havia força naquela concordância, nem mesmo no aceno de cabeça que menino ofereceu ao pai. Elrond segurou-o com mais firmeza, engolindo amargamente o significado daquela situação. Restava-lhe, depois de tudo pelo que vira os filhos passarem, compreender a insegurança do mais velho. Afinal, apesar de suas efetivas tentativas, ele não pudera simbolizar o papel assegurador que queria quando o problema começou, por isso não culpava o menino pela incerteza com encarava suas palavras agora.

"Vai ficar tudo bem dessa vez." Repetiu mesmo assim, pensando que talvez ele mesmo devesse começar a acreditar no que pregava.

Avançaram durante todo o dia, até que o inverno começou a lembrar a comitiva da precocidade dos dias de sua estação. Outras lembranças surgiram. O chão foi ganhando ares de terra seca e estéril, mesmo com toda a névoa, vapor e imagens tristes que deixavam agora para trás, ainda desenhando os pântanos dos quais partiram. Logo veio o entardecer, e alguns pássaros pareceram igualmente melancólicos em seus piados que mais se assemelhavam a choros e lamentos. O sol desceu, redondo e vermelho, lentamente, desaparecendo nas sombras do oeste; e tudo foi silêncio e vazio.

O fim do dia foi tão sutil quanto a brisa que o anunciou. O frio movia os cabelos dos elfos, fazendo-os abrigarem-se em seus capuzes novamente. Tomavam agora um pequeno atalho que fugia do caminho principal sob um céu ainda azul. Na Grande Estrada do Leste, viajantes eram raros, e nem sempre tinham os melhores propósitos. Elrond não deixava de pensar nisso, e aquele pensamento enveredou para o caminho ao qual vinham enveredando todos os outros que tivera desde a saída do pântano, desde que descobrira mais sobre a experiência horrível do filho.

Aquele seu atraso... Aquele seu atraso...

Não. Não valia a pena, ainda que em uma comitiva numerosa como aquela, atracar-se em uma disputa tola qualquer. Tudo o que ele menos desejava era que a imagem de um novo conflito se somasse às outras cenas tristes que aos filhos já assombravam. Melhor prevenir-se, mesmo porque todos aqueles pequenos atalhos eram de uma extrema beleza e os conduziriam com igual serventia e até em tempo mais reduzido, à sua terra.

Um bom exemplo disso foi a cristalina corrente de água com a qual se depararam no final do dia. Ela descia das colinas refletindo os últimos raios do sol para se perder em um charco avermelhado. Elrond desceu os olhos pelo caminho daquelas águas, procurando preencher-se da paz que emanava delas, depois trocou um pequeno olhar com a esposa que cavalgava ao lado. Estavam a pouco mais de dois dias de casa e aquela era uma sensação reconfortante.

Quando começaram a subir ao longo das margens, aproveitando a luz que ainda havia, o curador respirou fundo, desejando que o caminho final pudesse atenuar lentamente as marcas tristes daquela jornada. Ele se pôs então a murmurar um pequeno canto de sua infância, acariciando mansamente o peito do filho sentado à frente. Queria tentar fazê-lo dormir por conta própria. Elladan ainda moveu a cabeça para os lados, como quem não tinha o desejo de adormecer ainda, mas sua pequena luta contra o cansaço daquela viagem foi logo abandonada e Elrond satisfez-se por percebê-lo adormecer por conta própria, embalado pela canção que o pai escolhera.

&&&

Houve mais dois entardeceres até que a comitiva passou a perceber a mudança de cenário. Atrás deles o Topo do Vento parecia desaparecer e, à sua frente, as montanhas, outrora distantes, cresciam em volume e cor. Finalmente um som conhecido começou a trazer a sensação de paz há muito esperada.

"O _Mithieithel_." Elrond disse para si mesmo, fechando os olhos ao ouvir o som do rio Cinzento, como alguns o chamavam. Ele engrandecia em volume naquele trecho antes de desembocar no mar, por isso não havia como atravessá-lo abaixo de suas cabeceiras na Charneca Etten, nem a pé nem a cavalo. "Temos que voltar para a Estrada." Ele disse então, já pensando no rumo que levaria à Última Ponte.

Elladan estendeu o indicador em direção ao horizonte, de onde se via um outro veio d'água, igualmente bravio, igualmente conhecido.

"Sim, _ion-nín. _Aquele é o nosso _Bruinen_. Não estamos tão longe de casa quanto nossos corações cansados nos querem fazer crer."

Seguiram então a Estrada sob a sombra das colinas por mais alguns quilômetros até serem recompensados pelo som do redemoinho das águas do _Mithieithel,_ açoitando os grandes arcos da Última Ponte, no término de uma pequena e íngreme ladeira. Além dela, já conseguiam ver o desfiladeiro estreito ao norte, ao longe da Estrada que continuaria acompanhando a borda das colinas por muitos quilômetros até o Vau do Bruinen.

Mas aquele não era o caminho que a comitiva seguiria. Isso ficou claro ao jovem Elladan, que envergou as sobrancelhas confuso, enquanto olhava a imagem da estrada que conduzia ao rio desaparecer atrás deles.

"Vamos pegar um novo atalho." Foi o avô quem explicou dessa vez, ao ver o olhar confuso do neto, conforme avançavam em direção às colinas à frente. Logo estavam em um vale estreito e silencioso, árvores retorcidas e ladeiras compunham a paisagem. Em pouco tempo o vento começou a soprar e os membros da comitiva olharam para o céu com o temor de uma tempestade a assolar-lhes os corações.

O solo a partir de então ficou um pouco mais pedregoso, dificultando o caminhar dos cavalos, mas logo eles encontraram a passagem pelas colinas que conheciam e caíram na trilha que buscavam. Naquela noite o vento soprou frio movendo as copas das árvores para, no amanhecer, revelar um céu extremamente claro e azul.

Depois de uma breve caminhada, alguma distância à frente, o som conhecido voltou a erguer os cantos dos lábios do curador. O _Bruinen _corria por perto, revelando que a Estrada para o Vau não estava longe do Rio. O grupo tornou a desviar em uma pequena trilha que os levaria de volta à Estrada. O caminho percorria algumas ladeiras e curvas, acabando por sair da floresta onde o terreno ficava mais plano e largo. Estavam no meio das árvores enfim, contornando uma saliência rochosa da colina e continuando rente a parede de um rochedo baixo coberto de árvores.

Elladan tornou a olhar para trás, mas não conseguiu ver muito além por causa das várias curvas da Estrada. A vegetação agora era densa com urzais e mirtilos cobrindo  
as encostas acima. Ele não entendia por que, mas a jornada de volta parecia estar sendo mais longa do que a de vinda, aquilo não fazia sentido.

No fim da tarde, chegaram a um lugar onde a Estrada era coberta pela sombra escura de pinheiros altos, e então mergulhava em um foco fundo, com paredes escarpadas e úmidas de pedra rubra. Elladan passou a olhar à sua volta, sem entender, decididamente não havia passado por aquele lugar. A sua frente, no entanto, Celebrian olhava distraída a paisagem, como quem cavalga em um lugar bastante conhecido.

A Estrada saiu novamente para o espaço aberto, bem na base de uma subida um pouco difícil e além dela, enfim, uma imagem esclarecedora surgiu distinta e reconfortante: um  
pedaço de chão longo e plano, além do qual estava o Vau de Valfenda.

Naquele exato momento Elrohir despertou nos braços do pai, bem a tempo de ver a água do rio descendo em seu curso violento. O gêmeo sentiu seus olhos arderem e estremeceu, dessa vez com um motivo completamente diferente. Atrás dele, Elrond já o envolvia com ambos os braços, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

"Vamos para casa, _ion-nín?"_ Ele indagou e respirou fundo. Elrohir não soube dizer por que, mas aquela pergunta por mais óbvia que pudesse ser, pareceu importante demais. Ele engoliu em seco então, deixando-se levar pelas águas que corriam e que agora, como se conhecessem seu mestre, ou talvez a pedido deste, amansavam sua força sutilmente, escorregando rio abaixo em montes de espuma branca. Por fim, seus olhos buscaram os do irmão, que continuava a cavalgar junto com a mãe. Elladan retribuiu o olhar com um outro que era só dele, um olhar pacato que transparecia extrema confiança, confiança que Elrohir jamais entendera por que merecia, mas cuja certeza sempre lhe fizera um tremendo bem.

"Vamos para casa, _ion-nín?" _A mãe repetiu a indagação e os olhos claros dela selaram para o gêmeo, o final de toda aquela angústia. Viesse o que viesse a partir de então. Ele estava indo para casa com a família, onde esperava voltar a ser quem era, onde esperava esquecer tudo pelo que passara, pelo que fizera a família passar.


	18. OS ÚLTIMOS ESPINHOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Em um capítulo com um título desses acho que não há muito que dizer. Elrohir e seus obstáculos, imaginários, reais, É mesmo um elfinho complicado.

Obrigada novamente aos que ainda encontram tempo em suas rotinas absurdamente loucas para me deixar um comentário.

Beijos

Sadie

OBS: Acho que todos conhecem ou leram o _Silmarillion_. Na obra **Tulkas**, o Corajoso é o campeão dos Valar. Um ser de extrema audácia que luta sem armas ou temor. É dito que não existe ninguém tão rápido ou forte e que Tulkas sempre luta como se estivesse jogando, rindo dos obstáculos como se fossem jogos ou desafios divertidos. Até mesmo Morgoth o temia (sendo, inclusive, por ele derrotado) pois a ausência total de temor em relação a ameaças e perigos ofereciam ao Valar caído um inimigo que não podia ser intimidado. Sua única fraqueza é sua dificuldade em ponderar a respeito de algo, tudo o que Tulkas parece desejar é partir e guerrear, é resolver tudo com braços e punhos. Quando eu idealizei a minha imagem do gêmeo mais novo não tinha lido o _Silmarillion_ ainda, mas agora fico surpresa ao ver o quanto do arredio e irônico Tulkas nosso caçulinha tem.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XVIII – OS ÚLTIMOS ESPINHOS**_

_Já o silêncio não é de ouro: é de cristal;  
redoma de cristal este silêncio imposto. _

David Mourão-Ferreira, in "Tempestade de Verão"

* * *

A Última Casa Amiga a oeste das Montanhas. Era como alguns chamavam aquelas terras desde sua fundação no ano de 1697 da Segunda Era, em uma das muitas jornadas errantes de um lorde elfo em épocas de batalhas árduas que pareciam não ter fim.

Elrond encarava aquele caminho conhecido agora com o coração repleto de emoções diferentes. Lembrava-se de ter sido obrigado a abandonar muitos lugares pelos quais seu espírito cantava por inúmeros motivos, todos muito urgentes, todos muito sérios, todos envolvendo o destino de outras pessoas a ele ligadas. No entanto, quando refugiou e protegeu seus amigos naquele vale, jamais imaginara que o destino o levaria a pensar em abandoná-lo por um motivo como o que o fizera cruzar aquela terra sem pensar em voltar.

Ele desceu os olhos então para a mão direita, pousada suavemente sobre a crina escura de Durion, e sua concentração trouxe à vida por um momento outra imagem do passado que permanecia envolvendo seu dedo médio e que poucos além dele tinham a oportunidade de apreciar. A Safira de Vilya, o anel do ar, pareceu engrandecer seu brilho azulado, como que para lembrá-lo de que havia ainda outras batalhas, talvez tão sérias quanto a que obrigara aquele povo a refugiar-se naquele vale há muito tempo. Batalhas maiores, batalhas mais importantes ainda, batalhas nas quais todos os problemas individuais deveriam estar resolvidos.

Elrond respirou fundo, segurando a mão do filho em sua cintura. Elrohir pedira para sentar-se atrás do pai assim que percebera que estavam há poucos cantares de Imladris. Não ficara claro ao curador o porquê, mas ele julgava que talvez tivesse sido porque o filho não queria transparecer seu estado de fragilidade, chegando à sua terra nos braços do pai como estivera por quase toda a viagem.

Elrohir retribuiu o aperto, o rosto apoiado nas costas do curador e os olhos fechados. Ansiara tanto por retornar, mas agora, reconhecendo a vasta terra que se estendia do vau até as montanhas e avistando a única trilha marcada com as conhecidas pedras brancas abraçadas a musgos e urzes que era caminho para Imladris, ele começou a sentir um receio incontrolável de voltar.

A sensação não ficou melhor quando o som da água correndo ganhou seus ouvidos tal qual um alerta de que havia pouco tempo para, quem sabe, mudar de idéia, para, quem sabe, desistir. Ele estremeceu com o som poderoso daquelas águas e Elrond reforçou um pouco mais o aperto na mão que não deixara mais de segurar a dele.

"Tem certeza que não quer cavalgar à minha frente, _ion-nín?"_ Elrond ainda indagou, preocupado, mas como resposta Elrohir apenas apoiou o rosto nas costas do pai, balançando sutilmente a cabeça em uma negativa que o curador pudesse sentir, e fechando os olhos. Elrond suspirou resignado, mas lançou um olhar indagador à esposa ao seu lado que podia agora ver a situação melhor do que ele. Celebrian apenas balançou a cabeça, dando a entender que o filho parecia bem.

"Nossa terra tem um cheiro bom, não tem _ionath-nín?"_ Ela disse em sua voz doce e a singela observação pareceu libertar a fragrância das árvores e das flores rasteiras que se espalhava no ar. Elrohir abriu então os olhos, em tempo de ver a luz na encosta do vale, do outro lado do rio.

Além dela, ele viu um pouco mais.

Um grupo de elfos aguardava a comitiva ali, antes do início da trilha íngreme que os levariam à cidade do vale. Na certa os sentinelas haviam alertado sobre a chegada dos líderes e alguém enviara uma escolta para ser de algum auxílio no trajeto final.

Sim. Talvez alguém tivesse enviado uma escolta, foi o que o gêmeo pensou, antes de reconhecer o elfo que aguardava solenemente à frente do grupo.

Não. Alguém viera trazer a escolta.

Elrond não custou também a reconhecer o amigo louro, mesmo com a pesada capa que transformava seu rosto em uma incógnita de sombras. Glorfindel, entretanto, não parecia de fato querer ocultar-se, por isso, assim que avistou o grupo, jogou o capuz para trás e seus cabelos dourados ganharam o brilho do sol daquele fim de tarde, da luz daquele término de jornada.

Havia, no entanto, uma seriedade absoluta no semblante do amigo, e Elrond sabia muito bem o que a despertara, por isso aproximou-se um pouco à frente, descendo ele também o capuz que lhe protegia a cabeça e deixando-se ver pelo grupo que o aguardava.

Seu olhar estava tão concentrado no do amigo que ele mal percebeu que um dos membros do conselho ocupava um cavalo ao lado do elfo louro. Somente quando chegou mais perto, a voz de Gaellon surgiu, fazendo o curador aperceber-se de sua presença.

"_Mae Govannen_, Elrond." Ele disse, sem qualquer formalidade excessiva, como era seu hábito. Gaellon fora um dos elfos do exército de Gil-galad que permanecera em Imladris, mas cujo coração nunca perdeu o anseio pelas grandes batalhas. Ele tinha sido o único no conselho a se opor à condenação de Elrohir, mas como era o mais afoito e menos prudente de todos os integrantes do grupo, sua opinião não ganhara tanto crédito.

Elrond moveu seus olhos para o elfo moreno vagarosamente. Embora estivesse satisfeito em vê-lo, pois sabia o que significava o fato do conselho ter incumbido justamente a ele aquele papel, lamentava perceber que não teria oportunidade de conversar com Glorfindel antes de chegarem à cidade. Havia tanto a dizer ao amigo louro, tantas justificativas a dar, tantos pedidos de desculpas por uma série de motivos. Aquele adiamento numa questão que ele considerava das mais vitais o estava incomodando a extremo.

"Gaellon." Ele retribuiu a saudação, apoiando a mão sobre o peito. "Alegra-me vê-los a nossa espera. Presumo ser verdade, ou estou enganado?"

"Presume corretamente, _mellon-nín_. É o mínimo que podemos fazer, buscar garantir a você e sua família um regresso seguro, nem que seja nesses poucos passos finais. Na verdade não fomos informados de seu regresso, caso contrário teríamos nos adiantado um pouco mais."

Elrond esvaziou o peito, depois o reencheu de ar, apenas pela oportunidade de um novo suspiro. _Elbereth,_ estavam mesmo todos muito atordoados a ponto de esquecerem a primeira regra de diplomacia. Mas em seu coração sentia como se voltasse à sua terra apenas, como já o fizera diversas vezes, não lhe ocorrera que aquela era uma situação diferente.

"Peço desculpas pela descortesia, Gaellon."

O elfo ia responder, mas Glorfindel estufou o peito, tomando a voz depois de soltar um riso sarcástico.

"Se estivesse em seu lugar guardaria o verbo. Ouvirá tantos pedidos de desculpas assim que entrar em sua terra que por certo irá desejar ficar um tempo sem escutar tal palavra." Ele disse e um _É fato_ vindo de Gaellon reforçou a observação do guerreiro louro.

Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas tanto com a informação, quanto com o tom estritamente formal e frio do amigo, a indicar que seus receios de que Glorfindel pudesse estar muito magoado tinham mais fundamentos do que gostaria o curador. Ele ainda manteve os olhos no guerreiro louro depois do comentário, mas o elfo não retribuiu, limitando-se a se manter escondido em um semblante inexpressivo e um olhar distante.

"Sabem que não nos devem desculpas." Ele objetou mesmo assim. Seus conselheiros eram todos bons elfos, ponderados e de conduta impecável até o momento. Cumpriam apenas as próprias regras por eles mesmos estabelecidas. Não cobraria deles tal papel. "Se é fato o que meu sogro informou, a decisão do conselho foi para que o ocorrido todo fosse esquecido, uma vez que concordaram em caracterizá-lo com uma desafortunada seqüência de incidentes."

Gaellon continuou com um sorriso de satisfação estampado em seu rosto, ele parecia de fato feliz por ter sido o único a se opor àquele absurdo e agora saboreava cada momento da queda daqueles a quem julgava diplomatas receosos de suas próprias sombras, com extremo prazer.

Foi de Glorfindel, no entanto, o próximo comentário, também.

"Acredito que não seja de todo improdutivo deixarmos os arrogantes intelectuais de nossa terra baixarem um pouco as cabeças e reconhecerem seus erros. Fará bem ao espírito deles. Se não o fizer, ao menos fará ao nosso." Ele disse, ainda com olhos distantes e peito inchado. Havia tanta contrariedade e inconformismo em todo o seu ser que Elrond quase conseguia vê-los através das linhas do rosto do elfo. Ele só não estava certo de que os alvos daquela indignação eram de fato aqueles em que o guerreiro louro queria fazer o grupo crer.

Com certeza não eram...

Glorfindel ainda deixou seu olhar escapar em direção ao amigo de Imladris mais uma vez, como se tentasse ler o silêncio que seguiu seu comentário, mas logo a atenção do guerreiro louro estava propositalmente em uma outra parte qualquer.

Celebrian, no entanto, já continha um riso brando diante da observação do amigo e isso fez com que Elrond contivesse o ímpeto de objetar mais uma vez. Ele apenas olhou a esposa e o filho mais velho no cavalo ao lado mais um instante, lembrando-se de que o cansaço daquela jornada não permitia a eles as regalias de desperdiçar momentos importantes em uma conversa como aquela.

"Acho que podemos ir." Ele apenas disse e sua observação soou como uma ordem para o grupo todo, que se dispôs a mover os cavalos e dar passagem à família. Elrond observou a movimentação em silêncio, depois assentiu para a esposa, que colocou seu cavalo em movimento, ao lado do dele.

Só então, passando por cada um dos elfos que acompanhavam a escolta, percebeu neles o porquê de tamanha presteza na execução da tarefa; havia um sorriso quase indisfarçável iluminando-lhe as faces eternamente jovens e belas. Pareciam de fato aliviados por verem seu líder de volta. Elrond comoveu-se com os olhares que recebeu, e procurou retribuí-los com o mesmo carinho. Alguns daqueles elfos eram conhecidos seus de muitos anos, outros eram jovens a quem ele mesmo havia ajudado a ver as estrelas pela primeira vez. Eles murmuravam um _Seja bem vindo, senhor, _ou um _Sentimos sua falta, Lorde Elrond _conforme percebiam o olhar do líder neles e seus rostos brilhavam ainda mais ao receberem de volta um sorriso do lorde elfo, acompanhado por palavras de agradecimento.

Apenas Glorfindel não dissera nada.

No entanto, disfarçadamente, o lorde louro moveu a cabeça em um discreto movimento, assim que viu os cavalos dos senhores de Imladris passarem por ele. Seu objetivo era óbvio e até mesmo esperado por qualquer um que o conhecesse bem. Ele queria assegurar-se das imagens que ainda não vira. Elrohir, porém nem mesmo levantou o rosto para olhar o mentor, mantendo-o encostado nas costas do pai. Já Elladan buscou preocupado o olhar do mestre assim que passou por este.

Se Glorfindel pretendia se esconder atrás de um ar de austeridade e decepção, para deixar claro a família o quanto estava ressentido pelo que fizeram sem consultá-lo; ele só pôde agradecer pelos demais não o terem visto retribuir o olhar do pupilo mais velho e seus lábios se erguerem em um pequeno sorriso, mesmo sem o desejar.

Elrohir não compartilhava, naquele momento, a coragem do irmão, por isso não reabriu mais os olhos, não queria ver-se envolto em pensamentos indesejados e cenas de tensão mais. Não queria saber como o mestre olharia para ele, não queria saber como seria recebido em Valfenda. Tudo o que ele fez foi deixar-se ficar encostado no pai, enquanto o cavalo em que estava ziguezagueava na íngreme trilha que conduzia ao vale secreto de Valfenda. O calor e aconchego que emanavam do lugar, acompanhado pelo cheiro dos pinheiros, começaram a querer roubar-lhe a lucidez e ele se viu novamente em uma inesperada luta para manter-se acordado.

Imladris era a terra da cura. Muitos diziam isso.

Ele não queria dormir, mas ainda não conseguia ter controle sobre a pouca energia que recuperara. Quando deu por si estava nos braços do avô novamente. Celeborn o vira vacilar e resgatara-o antes que surpreendesse o pai caindo do lugar no qual estava.

"Volte a dormir, _Astalder." _Ele ouviu o avô dizer e sentiu a voz do pai reforçando esse primeiro pedido. "Não se preocupe. Sua terra estará a espera quando estiver recuperado plenamente."

Elrohir até pensou em resistir, mas sua última lembrança foi o olhar preocupado que viu Glorfindel lhe lançar quando tentou reabrir os olhos. Depois tudo se resumiu a uma escuridão, só que mais agradável dessa vez, uma escuridão temperada pelo aroma das árvores e da grama verde, pelo som do vento nas faias e nos carvalhos, e pela sensação amena do crepúsculo. No entanto, além de todas elas, a primeira lembrança que teria ao acordar ainda seria a de um som muito especial para ele, um som que invadira seu sono pesado, o rio ligeiro e ruidoso de sua terra.

&&&

Elrond teve de fato a recepção que Gaellon relatara. Na verdade sua chegada despertara mais felicidade do que ele imaginava. Pacientemente ele aceitou a saudação de todos, aplacou ânimos exaltados, valorizou os pedidos de desculpas, ouviu as canções.

Celeborn e Celebrian, no entanto, aproveitaram a primeira oportunidade e escorregaram discretamente com os gêmeos para dentro da casa amiga. O lorde elfo, percebendo que o genro não escaparia de seu papel diplomático tão cedo, ofereceu-se para ajudar a filha a garantir que os netos se alimentassem e dormissem. Havia muito tempo para eles matarem a saudade de sua terra que não aquela perfeita balburdia que se instalara no pátio principal. Agora precisavam repousar.

Custou muito para que Elrond pudesse fazer o mesmo, quando ele enfim passou pela pequena multidão e alcançou a porta de entrada, viu duas pessoas com as quais seu espírito precisava conversar antes mesmo de qualquer descanso. Ainda em pé na grande escada de entrada, ele fez um sinal sutil a Erestor, que se quedara calado em um canto do pátio, recebendo um breve cumprimento apenas, mas parecendo igualmente indisposto a esperar por algo mais. Elrond chegou a temer que o amigo simplesmente fingisse não ter compreendido seu chamado. Mas ele não seria Erestor se o fizesse, por isso o curador sentiu a apreensão de seu peito diminuir pelo menos um pouco ao ver o conselheiro adiantar-se em envolver o braço de Glorfindel com a mão direita e trazer o matador de Balrogs com ele, mesmo com a visível objeção deste.

Eles estavam pelo menos dispostos a conversar. Já era alguma coisa. Elrond pensou, observando cansado a imagem dos amigos caminhando em sua direção.

No momento, enfim, em que conseguiram estar a sós dentro do gabinete do Lorde de Imladris, Elrond adiantou-se e parou um instante diante da janela. Quando ouviu a porta se fechar, percebeu que chegara sua oportunidade de encarar os amigos e esclarecer a história que desconheciam.

Por que era tão difícil? Ele pensou, segurando o batente da janela aberta. Além dela a imagem do jardim, pela primeira vez, não lhe trazia a paz que precisava e ele se sentiu subitamente desencorajado de voltar-se e olhar para os dois elfos, que esperavam de pé, em frente da porta, sem também se aproximarem.

Agora que estava novamente protegido pelas graças de sua cidade, o curador começou a sentir o peso do corpo, o peso da viagem, o peso dos perigos, o peso das perdas. Por isso, quando ele enfim se voltou para os dois elfos, buscando em seus inúmeros discursos diplomáticos o que dizer, tentando encontrar as palavras certas que pudessem trazer seus amigos, visivelmente decepcionados e magoados com ele, para seu lado novamente, as palavras lhe escaparam e a imagem deles pareceu escura demais. Quando deu por si tudo o que se viu fazendo foi apenas balbuciar um _Desculpem-me, por favor, mellyn-nin_, e cobrir o rosto com ambas as mãos em seguida.

_Elbereth,_ era tão difícil acreditar que lhe restava transpor esse último obstáculo e estava praticamente sem forças para isso. E a busca, agora quase desesperada por aquela energia que lhe faltava, pelas palavras certas, pelas atitudes certas, parecia anuviar sua cabeça. Aquela urgência roubava-lhe a sensatez que sabia precisar ter para convencer os amigos a perdoá-lo, e instalava um estado de agonia em seu coração que ele não esperava sentir tão cedo.

O que se deu depois disso, felizmente, não foi o esperado pelo curador, e a ele foi mostrado que certos males eram de cura muito mais fácil do que outros. Logo havia mãos o segurando e as vozes dos dois elfos não soavam mais graves e distantes como no primeiro encontro que tivera com eles.

"Sente-se aqui, Elrond." Erestor o trazia agora para o divã.

"Beba isso. Vamos." Glorfindel colocava em sua mão uma taça de vinho.

"Está cansado. É só isso. Mal chegou em casa e já havia toda essa confusão." Erestor assegurava, a mão dele em seu ombro.

"Devia ter mandado aqueles palermas e suas desculpas para o espaço. Você é bom demais com aqueles inúteis." Glorfindel dizia e ele sentia a mão do guerreiro pousada em seu joelho agora.

Elrond ainda manteve os olhos fechados por um tempo, deixando-se sentir a presença dos amigos. Ele tinha mesmo muita sorte, mal podia acreditar na sorte que tinha. Quando enfim reergueu as pálpebras, encontrou Erestor sentado a seu lado. A mão ainda pousada protetoramente em seu ombro. Agachado a sua frente, Glorfindel olhava-o com preocupação, segurando com força um de seus joelhos.

Ele os olhou alternadamente então, buscando por traços de tristeza ou mágoa em seus semblantes, mas encontrando apenas preocupação agora.

"Eu lamento muito. Lamento mesmo, _mellyn-nín_. Foi tudo muito rápido. Eu não sabia quantos seria sensato envolver..."

Os elfos tiveram uma reação parecida, o que não era comum para aqueles dois que discordavam um do outro em nove de cada dez assuntos tratados. Ambos apertaram os lábios, parecendo genuinamente preocupados não só com o tom do amigo, mas também com seu estado geral. Na verdade muito pouco sabiam do que havia acontecido.

Diante do silêncio deles então, Elrond voltou a se inquietar, pressionando ele também o maxilar fechado e já sentindo o peito arfar diante daquele impasse que precisava resolver ou não teria paz.

"Beba seu vinho, vamos." Glorfindel disse então, erguendo-se e afastando-se. Elrond acompanhou o movimento preocupado, mas satisfez-se por perceber que o elfo louro erguera-se apenas para alcançar e arrastar ruidosamente uma cadeira na direção deles e se sentar na frente do curador agora. Uma vez acomodado, Glorfindel encheu o peito, apoiando as mãos nas pernas e tornando a olhar para o amigo moreno. "Como ele está? Como foi a jornada dele? Fez mesmo todas as coisas que Círdan disse na carta?"

Elrond silenciou-se a princípio diante do questionamento inesperado, mas depois percebeu o brilho que Glorfindel buscava esconder e todos os significados que tinha. Os gêmeos sempre foram seus melhores discípulos, mas Elrohir era a "menina dos olhos" daquele mestre valoroso. Por isso quando Elrond continuou encarando-o sem nada dizer, um sorriso furtivo escapou dos lábios do guerreiro louro, como quem se cansa de uma máscara e resolve tirá-la de vez.

"Vamos lá, Elrond. Conte-nos logo o que aquela sua criaturinha encrenqueira conseguiu fazer antes que eu exploda aqui de curiosidade." Ele disse então e às suas palavras seguiu-se a risada informal que todos conheciam e que pareceu ser melhor do que qualquer medicação ou noite de sono para o lorde de Imladris.

Logo a noite caiu na Última Casa Amiga dando a Elrond as garantias de que não poderia ter dado nome melhor àquele seu teto.

&&&

Quando Glorfindel chegou naquela tarde acompanhado dos gêmeos os outros meninos do grupo não esconderam a surpresa. Já fazia quase quatro luas desde o retorno dos irmãos e aquela era a primeira vez que eram vistos fora das dependências da grande casa.

Os pupilos se entreolharam curiosos, havia tantas perguntas que queriam fazer, tantas histórias cuja veracidade queriam confirmar, no entanto, o olhar que o mestre lhes lançou era mais do que um aviso do que podiam ou não podiam fazer. Desde o retorno da família do regente o mentor advertira seus alunos sobre o que podiam ou não questionar aos dois irmãos, principalmente a Elrohir, cuja jornada fora das mais árduas.

Por isso eles se contiveram, e se limitaram a cumprimentar os amigos de quem sentiam muita falta. Os gêmeos também pareciam felizes por retornar aos treinos, embora, mesmo sem que ninguém compreendesse o porquê, ainda mantivessem o estranho voto de silêncio.

Espadas de madeira, brincadeiras informais, risos. Foi o que compôs aquela tarde amena de final de inverno. Elladan se cansou do treino com a espada e agarrou o pequeno arco, distanciando-se e pondo-se a arremessar flechas certeiras no alvo colocado em um dos pilares distante do campo. Logo Glorfindel estava ao seu lado, oferecendo algumas instruções.

Enquanto isso Elrohir trocava golpes com um dos elfos do grupo. Por mais informais que fossem tais treinos, o gêmeo mais novo sempre os levava com seriedade extrema, embora não deixasse transparecer isso. Na verdade ele preferia duelar com os elfos mais velhos, aqueles que já haviam deixado as espadas de madeira há um tempo e apenas apareciam para ajudar o mestre no treino dos menores, mas Glorfindel os havia proibido de digladiarem-se com os pequenos naquele dia. Elrohir aborrecera-se com o fato, pois via nele uma evidente manobra de proteção que ele julgava desnecessária e inconveniente.

No entanto, quando atirou longe, e em tempo recorde, a espada das mãos do terceiro amigo que se dispusera a enfrentá-lo, o clima, até agora ameno, acinzentou-se um pouco.

"Humm, nosso navegador voltou com a corda toda." Brincou um dos mais velhos, ao perceber o oponente do gêmeo enrubescer com a rápida ação do filho do anfitrião.

"Angahor." Glorfindel advertiu de onde estava e o elfo engoliu sua brincadeira diante do tom repreensivo do mestre. Beinion, no entanto, que acompanhava atentamente a atuação do gêmeo, ficou por ali quando os demais veteranos deixaram o lugar de treinos para receber instruções de Glorfindel no campo ao lado.

"Vamos lá, Elrohir." Ele provocou, erguendo uma das espadas de madeira. "Só uma luta rápida enquanto Glorfindel está distraído." Eram desafetos desde a última vez que o gêmeo o vencera no campo de treinos e o fato de perder a última luta para Elladan pensando ser o irmão, também não tinha aplacado o sentimento de inimizade entre eles.

O gêmeo moveu os olhos escuros em sua direção, depois verificou com cautela a distância do mentor, reconhecendo o propósito daquela provocação no exato instante em que se dava. Ao invés de recuar, no entanto, como teria sido sensato, ele aceitou o desafio, aproximando-se do elfo mais velho já com a espada erguida.

Olharam-se então por um instante bastante curto, mas antes do primeiro golpe, Beinion deu-se ao direito de aproveitar o distanciamento do mestre para uma pequena provocação.

"Vamos ver se luta melhor do que com a espada que roubou, molequinho."

Foi mesmo bastante rápido e antes que Elrohir pudesse entender o porquê aquela maldita imagem estava novamente em sua mente. O homem do pântano, a provocação, aquela voz...

"_Seu molequinho desgraçado!"_

"Beinion!"

"Eu não fiz nada. Eu não fiz nada." Gritava o elfo, já de joelhos ao lado do oponente caído. Glorfindel não esperou por qualquer justificativa, erguendo Beinion pelos ombros e praticamente atirando-o para longe. Elladan já estava ao lado do irmão segurando sua mão e apoiando a outra no peito dele. "Deixe-me vê-lo, Elladan."

O gêmeo deixou da mão do irmão, mas não se afastou, enquanto Glorfindel pousava cauteloso a palma no rosto de Elrohir, no qual agora começava a surgir um imenso vergão por sobre o corte que a espada de Beinion, mesmo de madeira, infringira na pele alva. O ferimento por sorte não havia pegado na vista esquerda do menino, começando um pouco ao lado dela e terminando pouco abaixo do canto dos lábios.

"Ele não revidou." Dizia inocentemente Beinion, já em pé atrás do mestre. "Não sei por quê."

"Eu disse que os veteranos não lutariam com os novatos hoje. Será que estou falando em algum dialeto orc?" Glorfindel ralhou inconformado, depois não deu atenção às outras justificativas que acompanharam a primeira, sua concentração estava voltada para o par de olhos que se abriram, já demonstrando uma incontível expressão de dor.

"Devagar, elfinho." Ele advertiu, quando o gêmeo, ao perceber onde estava, sentou-se rapidamente. "Vamos, deixe-me ver isso." Ele disse, tentando segurar o rosto do jovem elfo para analisar melhor o ferimento.

Mas Elrohir esquivou-se dele, como se não desejasse ser tocado mais, seus olhos ainda um tanto confusos, procuraram à sua volta e quando encontraram Elladan fixaram-se nele no exato instante. O gêmeo mais velho atendeu ao pedido que apenas ele compreendeu, ajudando o irmão a levantar-se.

Glorfindel acompanhou o movimento bastante incomodado. Desde que regressara ele sentia que Elrohir não o tratava da mesma forma. Ele estava distante, evasivo e aquilo o estava enervando.

"Deixe ao menos seu pai ver o ferimento. Nem bem se recuperou e já está ferido novamente. Ele não vai gostar de saber disso." Ele disse, ao ver os irmãos se afastarem sem qualquer pedido de permissão ou gesto de despedida. "Elrohir." Chamou por fim, bastante insatisfeito agora pela atitude indisciplinada dos irmãos diante dos outros pupilos. Era certo que haviam passado por muitas coisas, mas tinham que reaprender a encontrar seus lugares se ainda desejavam ocupá-los. A dupla parou, mas apenas Elladan se voltou para o mentor, o que satisfez ainda menos o guerreiro louro. Ele olhou então para o irmão mais velho, soltou um suspiro pouco conformado e disse em tom de advertência. "Quero que o leve a seu pai, entendeu Elladan?" Indagou, recebendo um rápido aceno como resposta, antes da dupla continuar seu caminho em direção à casa principal, o caçula apoiando-se nitidamente no irmão para equilibrar-se.

&&&

Já era quase a hora do jantar quando enfim Glorfindel conseguiu se desvencilhar dos afazeres e entrar em busca de algum descanso e notícias. Ele acabara de passar pela porta principal da casa grande quando encontrou Elrond saindo do gabinete com um dos membros do conselho. O conselheiro se afastou após um breve cumprimento ao guerreiro louro, que mal esperou para indagar ao amigo à porta.

"Como ele está?"

"Quem?" Elrond perguntou.

"Elrohir."

"Bem." Respondeu despretensiosamente o elfo moreno, sua atenção presa em um documento que tinha nas mãos. "Acabamos de receber um mapa atualizado do norte das Ered Luin. Deseja vê-lo ou posso passá-lo a Erestor?"

Glorfindel deu uma leve olhada no documento, depois o pegou das mãos do amigo sem de fato parecer querer dar ao papel alguma atenção imediata.

"Deixe comigo. Amanhã passo ao rato de biblioteca." Ele apenas disse e ambos os amigos trocaram um sorriso cansado. "Acha que posso vê-lo? Está mesmo bem?"

"Quem, Elrohir?"

"Sim, Elrond." Enervou-se ligeiramente o elfo. "Sei que acidentes no campo de treinos acontecem, mas eles acabam de voltar e..."

"Acidentes?" Elrond encurvou as sobrancelhas e só então uma idéia que não havia passado pela cabeça do lorde louro ocorreu-lhe de forma bastante indigesta.

"Não me diga que Elladan não o trouxe até você?"

"Elladan o quê?" Elrond aproximou-se mais, já segurando o amigo pelo braço. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu sabia." Afastou-se indignado o guerreiro louro. "Isso porque eu disse para trazê-lo. Falo para um não lutar com os veteranos e ele não me ouve, falo para o outro aonde ir e ele não vai. Vou desistir de ser mentor deles se continuarem a me desobedecer desse jeito. Já lhe aviso de antemão que serei obrigado a dar a ambos uma punição. O pior é que nem bem chegaram e..."

O rosto de Elrond converteu-se em uma faceta de total incompreensão, enquanto ele voltava a segurar o braço do amigo.

"Glorfindel. O que aconteceu no campo de treinos?"

O elfo interrompeu então suas queixas, olhou para um ponto qualquer como se desejasse esvaziar momentaneamente a cabeça, depois soltou os ombros, movendo o rosto em um gesto de total indignação. Simplesmente não se conformava com o que acontecera.

"Afastei-me um instante para dar as instruções dos veteranos e quando voltei Beinion tinha derrubado Elrohir em um duelo. Parece que ele o acertou no rosto com a espada de madeira. Não parecia sério, mas Elrohir ficou desacordado, o que me preocupou." Ele relatou e diante do empalidecer do curador voltou a balançar inconformado a cabeça. "Eu disse a Elladan para trazê-lo a você, mas talvez seu primogênito ache que já é curador." Acrescentou então, sabiamente, somando àquele comentário um sorriso irônico, que esperava dar a entender ao amigo que, se o gêmeo mais velho não tinha seguido as instruções talvez fosse porque, na verdade, o caçula já estivesse bem.

"Vou vê-lo." Elrond disse, mesmo assim, não esperando por resposta. Estava tentando dar espaço aos filhos agora, evitando demonstrar excessiva preocupação, adiando perguntas e outros inquéritos que sabia que um dia teria que fazer. Mas aquilo requeria sua atenção de pai, mesmo que ponderada. Ele já se afastara quando ouviu a voz do amigo louro chamá-lo antes que chegasse a escada.

"Elrond. Eu sinto muito." Disse Glorfindel, visivelmente contrariado pelo fato ter acontecido quando os meninos estavam sob sua guarda. "Realmente não vi os dois se estranharem, se houvesse visto..."

"Que bobagem!" Elrond fez um breve movimento com a mão direita para enfatizar as palavras. "São coisas que acontecem. Não foi a primeira e nem será a última vez."

"Que Elrohir se fere em campo ou que os dois desobedecem minhas ordens?" Glorfindel tentou brincar, sentindo que as palavras conciliadoras do amigo eram mais para que ele se sentisse melhor do que para representar a despreocupação daquele pai.

Elrond forçou um sorriso pouco convincente.

"Bem... a primeira, eu espero. Pois conto que lhes dê a punição merecida. Recuperados ou não, eles têm que aprender a acatar as decisões dos responsáveis, a obedecer a ordens, ou não estaremos preparando-os como deveríamos."

Glorfindel entendeu a gravidade daquelas palavras, mas satisfez-se também pelo que lia em seus intervalos. Era bom saber que o amigo depositava nele tamanha confiança.

&&&

Quando Elrond entrou no quarto encontrou Elladan sentado em sua cama ao lado da do irmão. As janelas estavam fechadas e apenas a luz de um lampião clareava um pouco o lugar. Elrohir estava deitado de lado e não se moveu. O curador olhou um instante para o primogênito, depois entrou silenciosamente. O gêmeo mais velho acompanhou os passos do pai com olhos atentos.

Elrond nada disse, ele apenas deu a volta na cama e encurvou-se um pouco para olhar o rosto do caçula. Elrohir tinha os olhos fechados, parecia dormir. O ferimento que o mentor mencionara se transformara em um vergão bastante escurecido e aparente, mesmo com o medicamente que o encobria. Elrond reconheceu a escolha exata das ervas que o filho mais velho fizera, o que lhe tirou parte das preocupações. Elrohir abriu os olhos ao sentir a presença do pai, mas depois voltou a fechá-los. Parecia insatisfeito por Elrond ter descoberto o que acontecera.

O curador continuou olhando para o caçula por algum tempo, depois se voltou ao primogênito.

"Por que não o trouxe a mim como seu mestre o instruiu, menino?" Ele indagou em um sussurro, sentando-se na cama de Elrohir e apoiando com cuidado a palma por sobre o rosto deste para sentir melhor a extensão do ferimento.

Elladan endureceu o maxilar, depois ergueu o queixo em direção ao irmão e a resposta ficou clara para o pai.

"Pacientes não fazem sua própria vontade, Elladan." Elrond advertiu-o então. Sabia não haver gravidade no que acontecera, mas precisava aproveitar a chance para fazer com que o filho se lembrasse das lições aprendidas ou ainda não.

O gêmeo assentiu resignadamente, como o pai esperava que o fizesse e apoiou a mão no peito em um pedido de desculpas também esperado. Elrond condoeu-se, não queria vê-los entristecidos, mal haviam voltado à suas rotinas e já estavam envolvidos em um impasse. Era uma pena.

"Hoje vocês jantam no quarto. Amanhã também ficarão aqui." Ele ditou, mesmo sentindo seu coração apertado pela necessidade daquela punição.

Tudo o que o primogênito fez foi balançar novamente a cabeça, sem reerguer o rosto. Elrohir, no entanto, nem se moveu, continuando a manter os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo. Elrond tornou a olhar para ele, depois se arrastou um pouco no colchão onde estava e esticou o braço para segurar o queixo do primogênito e fazê-lo olhar para ele.

"Como será em uma patrulha se seu irmão se ferir e decidir que não quer seus cuidados de curador? Fará as vontades dele?" Indagou e quando o gêmeo balançou indignado e agora mais veementemente a cabeça, Elrond teve que conter o sorriso. Ele no fundo sabia que Elladan não havia trazido o irmão à presença do pai porque tinha total conhecimento da gravidade do corte, caso contrário o teria feito. No entanto, não custava nada lembrá-lo mais uma vez do fato daquela estar longe de ser uma atitude aceitável, haja vista que tal decisão não cabia a ele, a quem foram destinadas ordens específicas. "Ótimo, então me escreverá amanhã todos os motivos pelo qual não pode deixar ferimentos de espadas sem atenção devida, mesmo julgando-os sem gravidade aparente. No final da tarde quero seu relatório em minha mesa, compreendeu?"

Dessa vez Elladan não foi tão receptivo à repreensão do pai, na verdade foi muito difícil disfarçar a insatisfação que aquela tarefa totalmente desprovida de qualquer utilidade lhe despertava. _Elbereth_, o pai sabia ser severo quando precisava. Ele apenas torceu os lábios contrariado, mas, diante do olhar ainda fixo do pai à espera de sua resposta, limitou-se a balançar forçosamente a cabeça em uma concordância mais forçada ainda.

Elrond permaneceu observando os traços do filho mais um instante, depois checou mais uma vez o ferimento do outro filho, aproveitando a oportunidade para passar a mão levemente em seu rosto, buscando sentir mais do que aquilo que já podia ver. Ser nocauteado no rosto daquela forma significava estar com a guarda completamente recuada, aquilo não fazia muito sentido para um aprendiz tão precavido quanto era o caçula.

"Você receberá uma punição de seu mestre, Elrohir." Ele informou, tentando dar a voz um tom austero, mesmo diante da cena triste que via. "Sabe que lhe deve obediência, não sabe? Ou está muito difícil lembrar-se disso? Quer que eu peça a outro que o instrua?"

Elrohir reabriu os olhos no mesmo instante. Enfim algo parecia ter-lhe chamado à atenção.

"Quer que eu lhe designe outro instrutor que não Glorfindel?" Ele repetiu o questionamento, procurando manter na voz o tom que vinha usando, mesmo com o empalidecer do menino. "Há outros valorosos guerreiros a quem, talvez, você julgue mais fácil obedecer do que a Glorfindel, que o conhece desde bebê."

Aquilo não era um jogo muito justo. Elrond sabia bem. Ele jamais colocaria tal ameaça em prática, mas precisava contar com as armas que tinha, por isso quando Elrohir apressou-se em erguer-se em um cotovelo e balançar a cabeça, apoiando a mão no peito num pedido de desculpas idêntico ao que o irmão fizera há pouco, ele se deu por satisfeito.

"Pois bem. Talvez possa lembrar-se disso na próxima vez que receber uma instrução clara dele, Elrohir. Para ajudá-lo, amanhã espero ter sobre minha mesa a cópia do código de ética dos guerreiros. Completa e legível." Ele adicionou e dessa vez foi muito mais difícil disfarçar o riso que o ar de total contrariedade surgido no rosto do filho quis despertar. Por isso ele apressou-se em encerrar sua visita com um rápido _Que assim seja _em seu melhor tom de pai e sair para ter a liberdade de sorrir do lado de fora daquele quarto.

Quando a porta se fechou, no entanto, o ar de descontentamento dos irmãos agravou-se, como se, agora sozinhos novamente, eles tivessem se lembrado do porquê daquela situação toda. Elrohir sentou-se e encolheu as pernas, apoiando a cabeça por sobre os joelhos e Elladan passou para a cama do irmão, envolvendo-lhe os ombros com o braço direito.

"_Devia contar a ele o que aconteceu, Ro." _O mais velho tentou. _"Ele acha que está tudo bem."_

"_Está tudo bem."_

"_Não está. Você não consegue dormir. Fica tendo pesadelos com isso todas as noites desde que chegamos."_

"_Não vou falar nada."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Por que não quero falar nisso."_

"_Acha que ele vai contar o que aconteceu para o Glorfindel, não é? Por isso não quer contar."_

Elrohir endureceu o corpo com o comentário, mas depois balançou a cabeça.

"_Vai passar." _Ele apenas disse.

"_E se não passar? E se acontecer novamente algo como aconteceu hoje?"_

"_Não vai acontecer. O idiota do Beinion me pegou distraído. Eu não fico pensando nisso todo o tempo. Foi por causa do que ele disse... ele..."_

"_O que ele disse?"_

"_Eu me chamou... de uma coisa... que aquele... aquele homem tinha me chamado também..."_

Não valia a pena repetir. Não valia a pena lembrar daquilo. Foi o que completou aquele pensamento do gêmeo, mas o tremor que lhe sacudiu o corpo pareceu contrariar o que ele queria pregar como verdade ao irmão, por isso Elladan envolveu-o com um pouco mais de força. Elrohir apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e soltou um suspiro.

"_Não pode deixá-lo provocá-lo mais. Você conhece Beinion, ele não joga limpo. Não gosta de você desde aquele dia que você o desarmou na frente de todo o grupo de veteranos."_

"_Ele que tente me provocar novamente. Essa marca que me deu não vai ser nada perto de como vou deixar a cara de imbecil dele."_

"_Ótimo. Vou começar a levar a minha bolsa de primeiros socorros para os treinos."_

Elrohir baixou os olhos com a brincadeira.

"_Me desculpe, Dan."_

"_Pelo quê?"_

"_Está de castigo por minha causa."_

O gêmeo soltou um suspiro, mas depois deu de ombros.

"_Nah, que graça teria poder sair se você não pode?"_

Elrohir sorriu.

"_É... mas ter que escrever todas aquelas coisas para o ada..."_

Elladan fez uma careta indisfarçável

"_Não me lembre disso. Pior é que ele sempre escolhe algo que eu não sei de cor. Vou ter que pedir que me deixe ir até a biblioteca buscar aquele livro amarelo... Deve ser um texto imenso... Eu já estou até vendo..."_

Elrohir sorriu com tristeza. Ele era um péssimo irmão mesmo para Elladan.

"_Mas o código de ética do guerreiro também não é dos mais curtos." _Provocou o mais velho, torcendo o rosto para olhar o caçula. _"Você sabe de cor ou vai querer que eu pegue uma cópia para você amanhã quando tiver que ir à biblioteca?"_

"_Droga..."_

&&&

Passara-se mais uma lua até que Glorfindel permitisse que os irmãos voltassem ao treino. Aquele fora seu castigo, castigo esse que os irmãos aceitaram porque era o que se esperava deles, mesmo demonstrando estarem contrariados. Desde que retornaram parecia que estava difícil demais retomarem suas vidas. Elladan passava a maior parte do tempo com o irmão, mesmo quando apenas este estava ocupado com seus mapas e desenhos. Estava preocupado com as noites mal dormidas do gêmeo, com as coisas que sacudiam os seus sonhos, mas, principalmente, com o fato de o irmão não ter ainda mencionado sua intenção de romper por fim aquele voto de silêncio no qual estavam. Ele até se acostumara a se comunicar assim, mas sentia falta de algumas coisas especiais, como ouvir Elrohir cantar baixinho quando desenhava, ou imitar o som dos pássaros para atraí-los para mais perto.

Ele sentia falta de poder se comunicar como todo mundo, mas, sobretudo, sentia falta da voz do irmão, envolvida nas coisas que Elrohir gostava de fazer. Ele sabia que, quando Elrohir cantava, era porque estava feliz. Elrohir nunca mais cantara. Elrohir nunca mais dissera nada, mesmo em pensamento a comunicação dele com o gêmeo só se dava em casos de extrema necessidade. Na maior parte do tempo, o caçula mantinha a mente fechada, como era seu hábito.

Sim. Ele sentia falta da voz do irmão.

&&&

Estava um dia de sol intenso no campo quando os irmãos chegaram. Glorfindel lançou-lhes um olhar insatisfeito que os gêmeos entenderam muito bem. Estavam atrasados pela terceira vez consecutiva. Elrohir fingiu ignorar, mas Elladan baixou a cabeça. Não queria que o mestre pensasse que havia pouco caso da parte dos dois. O problema é que como Elrohir mal dormia todas as noites, eles acabavam por perder a hora pela manhã, acabando sempre por despertar com a mãe já lhes chamando a atenção sobre o horário.

"Mais um atraso desses e eu mesmo foi tirá-los da cama pelas orelhas." O guerreiro louro disse aos irmãos, quando passaram por ele. Elladan balançou a cabeça em um pedido mudo de desculpas, mas os olhos de Elrohir já estavam na figura de Beinion, que escondia um sorriso de satisfação que o gêmeo gostaria de retirar com um certeiro de esquerda.

Os veteranos treinavam com suas espadas de metal agora, e só o som delas já enchia o gêmeo de ira. Estava tão cansado de usar aquelas malditas espadas de madeira, estava tão cansado daquele treino sem sentido. Quando aquilo ia acabar? Quando aquele sentimento de vazio ia cessar? Por que, depois de tudo, ele ainda sentia que faltava alguma coisa? Ele ainda se sentia culpado por algo?

Quando enfim pegou sua pesada espada de treinos e seus olhos caíram acidentalmente sobre o mentor, ele lembrou-se do porquê daquela pergunta que repetia todos os dias, mesmo sabendo sua resposta. Glorfindel retribuiu o olhar por um instante, mas logo o gêmeo moveu as órbitas para outro lugar. Desde que chegara ele vinha evitando qualquer contato com o mentor. Temia, inconscientemente que o elfo louro, em um deslize seu, descobrisse o que não devia saber.

_Elbereth_. O que pensaria dele?

Seu pai aceitara o que ele fizera, mas não contara ao amigo, não contara decerto a ninguém. Talvez porque sabia o que pensariam dele, o que descobririam sobre ele, sobre quem ele na verdade era.

Por essas e outras razões, Elrohir limitou-se a acatar as ordens do mentor por toda a manhã sem qualquer discussão, vencendo um a um os obstáculos, todos fáceis demais, todos inúteis demais para ele. Era como se estivesse condenado, não via mais prazer naquilo... não conseguia mais ver prazer em nada daquilo...

"Quer se concentrar no que lhe digo, elfinho!" Glorfindel ralhou com um outro elfo que segurava agora a espada de metal, ensaiando um golpe novo e preciso que o mestre tentava ensinar-lhe. Glorfindel ajudava-o a posicionar-se, envolvendo-o pelas costas e guiando-lhe os braços em um movimento circular que finalizava com um golpe perpendicular, seguindo de um novo giro, dessa vez em um ângulo menor. O objetivo do golpe era desarmar, de forma inesperada, um inimigo bastante astuto.

Que idiota! Elrohir pensou, observando o elfo repetir o mesmo erro e o mentor rolar insatisfeito os olhos. Alguns realmente só não eram melhores porque eram preguiçosos e desatentos. Só podia ser. Por que aquele imbecil tinha uma espada de ferro e ele continuava com a maldita espada de madeira?

"O que você está olhando?" O elfo indagou então, ao perceber o ar de descaso que, sem perceber, Elrohir lhe lançava. Ao invés de disfarçar e buscar algo melhor com que ocupar a mente, no entanto, o gêmeo ergueu desafiadora e instintivamente o queixo, em uma faceta que dizia mais do que qualquer resposta malcriada que pudesse dar.

"Chega, Angahor." Glorfindel advertiu, ao ver a troca de olhares dos dois pupilos. "Vá arrumar o que fazer, Elrohir."

O gêmeo franziu os olhos, encarando ainda corajosamente o elfo que já tinha uns bons centímetros a mais que ele. Angahor era na verdade o melhor dos elfos veteranos, por isso Glorfindel jamais o fizera lutar contra os novatos. Elrohir gostava ainda menos dele do que de Beinion.

"Concentre-se, Angahor." Advertiu mais uma vez o mentor, enquanto o jovem guerreiro tentava ao máximo realizar a tarefa a ele destinada. O problema era que, mesmo tentando ignorar, estava agora se sentindo intimidado com o olhar que o gêmeo continuava a direcionar a ele. "Assim não é possível!" Glorfindel explodiu. "Quer se concentrar! Não é nada de outro mundo o que estou lhe pedindo." Ele completou contrariado, afastando-se depois para dar algumas instruções para um outro grupo. Era seu hábito dar sempre um tempo ao pupilo quando sentia que o estava pressionando demais.

Mas o jovem Angahor, não fez um uso positivo daquele tempo que ganhara do mentor, na verdade o afastamento do mestre, soou como se Glorfindel houvesse desistido dele, e isso o irritou ainda mais agora, sem saber se era pela repreenda ou pelo porquê que a despertara.

"Então manda aquele molequinho desgraçado ali parar de olhar para mim." Ele desabou sua queixa, já totalmente contrariado. E talvez por isso, quando os olhos de Elrohir se arredondaram e escureceram por um motivo completamente desconhecido para o jovem guerreiro. Angahor deu ao fato outra interpretação e ergueu a espada na direção do gêmeo. "Venha cá, molequinho desgraçado." Ele repetiu a afronta sem perceber. "Ladrãozinho de espadas. Venha ver como se usa uma de verdade."

Quando Glorfindel deu por si já era tarde. Elrohir atendera com relativa satisfação o pedido e, para a surpresa de todos, agora enfrentava o elfo mais velho com a espada que tinha nas mãos. Por sorte, a arma de Angahor, apesar de ser de metal, não tinha qualquer fio, por isso a pesada espada de madeira de Elrohir, em suas mãos habilidosas, acabara por mostrar-se uma arma a altura.

Uma roda se formou à volta deles. Glorfindel até pensou em impedir aquele absurdo, mas vendo a imagem do pupilo, enfrentando bravamente e à altura um adversário que todos julgavam superior a qualquer um daquele grupo de estudantes, contivera-lhe os movimentos por um tempo longo demais.

Em mais dois golpes Elrohir foi ainda mais surpreendente, girando a espada no golpe exato que Glorfindel tentava ensinar a Angahor e atirando a arma de oponente longe. O elfo não teve tempo sequer para admirar-se ou enervar-se com a qualidade do golpe recebido, pois o gêmeo não parou por aí, não pensando duas vezes em acertar Angahor com um chute bem dado no estômago e derrubá-lo de costas. Na verdade, teria ido além e o atingido ainda no chão com sua espada se o mestre não o tivesse segurado a tempo. Só então Glorfindel percebera que o menino não estava encarando aquela prova como um desafio qualquer.

"Pare, Elrohir! Já chega!" Ele o advertiu enquanto o pupilo se sacudia em seus braços. Custou alguns instantes para que seus gritos de advertência e ameaças fossem atendidos. Quando enfim o jovem moreno aquietou-se, o mentor o libertou, afastando-o do outro aprendiz e ainda mantendo uma mão erguida em uma indicativa inquestionável de que não permitira que ele repetisse a maluquice que fizera. "Enlouqueceu? O que por _Mandos _foi isso aqui? Que grupo é esse que estou instruindo?"

Elrohir arfava ainda, totalmente cego pelo ódio e Glorfindel percebeu que o olhar do menino ainda estava na figura de Angahor que, de tão impressionado, agora retribuía receoso o olhar.

"Ele é doido. É o que é. Deve ter sido aprisionado pelos orcs ou algo assim. Vocês deviam prendê-lo. A viagem roubou a pouca sensatez que ele tinha." Arriscou inconformado o jovem elfo, erguendo em seguida a mão em sua defesa ao perceber o menino avançar furiosamente sobre ele mais uma vez.

Elrohir teria conseguido, se o mestre não o houvesse segurado de novo. Dessa vez, no entanto, o menino libertou-se com rapidez, jogando o corpo agilmente para trás e empurrando então o mentor para que se afastasse dele. Seu peito arfava incontrolável, o olhar ensandecido voltava-se para todos os outros agora. Glorfindel envergou as sobrancelhas douradas atônito. Por _Ilúvatar, _aquele menino parecia o próprio Tulkas!

"Pare já. Elrohir!" Ele ergueu a voz, buscando contê-lo mesmo assim. "É a última vez que vou dizer isso. Não me obrigue a usar as minhas mãos e lhe dar uma reprimenda que jamais dei em pupilo algum."

Elladan já estava ao lado do caçula, os olhos redondos de surpresa, mas ele não se atrevera a segurar o irmão. Não no estado que este estava. Elrohir olhou então para Glorfindel e o elfo louro sentiu um frio na espinha com o que viu. Era um ódio tão grande. De onde viera? Por que viera?

No entanto ele teve pouco tempo para analisar o semblante do menino, pois logo este dava as costas e corria dali em direção a casa maior. Elladan não esperou autorização para acompanhá-lo.


	19. INCOMPREENSÃO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Agora que estou prestes a publicar o penúltimo capítulo dessa fic, que começou como uma rememoração e acabou ganhando vida própria, vejo o peso que esse texto ganhou para mim. Com certeza ele não estar entre os trabalhos mais bem recebidos que escrevi, os fãs do meu Legolas com certeza ainda não me perdoaram por eu dedicar tanto tempo a esses dois irmãos que sempre foram coadjuvantes, ainda que muito especiais, nas minhas fics.

No entanto, para mim, esse texto acabou entre os que mais prazer tive em escrever. Foi especial porque precisei pesquisar muito, foi especial porque os gêmeos eram apenas crianças, então não havia a ferramenta de sedução que o escritor sempre pode usar quando tem um elfo adulto e muito bonito como personagem principal; foi especial porque não havia também o discurso sempre contundente e malcriado de um gêmeo que, por conta própria decidiu se calar. É não havia mesmo muitos dos recursos que eu estava acostumada a usar, mas o texto acabou saindo, tão teimoso como o próprio Elrohir.

E eu acabei gostando muito mesmo de escrevê-lo

Bem, deixo aos bons amigos que estão me acompanhando e motivando sempre um pouco das últimas arestas que ainda precisam ser aparadas para que o elfinho teimoso consiga, enfim, sentir que seus problemas se resolveram.

Muito obrigada novamente a todos os que estão acompanhando.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XIX – INCOMPREENSÃO**_

_"A juventude, ainda que ninguém a combata, acha em si mesma seu próprio inimigo." _

William Shakespeare

* * *

Elrond passara quase toda tarde ausente. Havia abandonado a casa maior acompanhado de outros elfos da ala de cura, com o objetivo percorrer alguns atalhos na floresta circunvizinha em busca de ervas e outras matérias-primas específicas para alguns experimentos que faziam. Na verdade buscava ocupar um pouco a mente com algo que lhe aprazia, para assim, quem sabe, esquecer-se por um breve momento que fosse, toda a dificuldade que estava enfrentando para readaptar-se a sua velha rotina. Passava os dias no escritório, olhando para os mesmos papeis, mas seu pensamento ainda estava nos filhos, a quem procurava dar algum espaço, mas em quem não conseguia deixar de pensar. Eles pareciam bem, ansiosos para estarem novamente no campo de treinos, principalmente depois do pequeno incidente ocorrido. Mas algo neles, principalmente em Elrohir ainda soava-lhe como uma nota que desafina em uma canção já bastante ruim.

Esperava demais. Ele sentia a cada dia. Esperava demais para sentar-se com eles, para tentar saber de suas fragilidades, do que ainda restava daquela dor toda. O problema era que os filhos não estavam facilitando as coisas. Ao sair ele até pensara em levar Elladan consigo, para, quem sabe longe do irmão e da casa maior, conseguir diminuir aquela distância que estava surgindo, retirar sutilmente a barreira que se formava e, com mais sorte ainda, tentar compreender, através do mais velho e mais ponderado filho, como seu caçula se sentia. Aquele incidente no campo de treinos, apesar de aparentemente insignificante, ainda estava criando imagens escuras em sua mente de pai. Ele queria muito saber mais sobre o que , no entanto, não parecera empolgado, nem a ir, nem a dar ao pai qualquer informação, nem mesmo um porquê convincente para a recusa.

Restava-lhe agora, naquele caminho de volta, a mesma sensação de desconforto que parecia espreitá-lo a cada instante, um receio indigesto de algo que nem mesmo ele conseguia converter em pensamentos coerentes. Na verdade estava se sentindo impotente. Como pai sabia que devia fazer mais e temia extremamente o que aqueles vazios que deveriam ser ocupados por atitudes suas podiam originar. Já conhecera frutos amargos o bastante gerados por suas falhas como pai...

Ele, o pai... percebia enfim que não tinha tanto controle ou compreensão da situação de sua família como julgara ter. Ele, o pai, não fora capaz dar ao problema uma solução menos amarga logo em seu princípio, não fora capaz de impedir que o caçula passasse pelo que passara, não fora capaz de fazer com que a família confiasse nele o bastante para aguardar pela sua volta...

Não. Sua família não foi capaz de aguardar por ele porque talvez não confiassem nele tão plenamente mais...

Afinal, ele já falhara antes e por isso o filho se vira obrigado a tentar recuperar por conta própria algo que o pai jamais deveria ter permitido que dele tivesse sido retirado.

E os frutos desse conjunto de erros talvez fossem ainda piores; Por essa razão, apesar dos sorrisos e do afeto que a família continuava a lhe reservar, seu coração permanecia assombrado pelo receio de que, talvez, não fosse mais capaz de oferecer à família a sensação de segurança que todo o pai deveria ser capaz de oferecer...

Talvez fossem aquelas sensações que ainda roubavam-lhe a paz, talvez fossem aquelas descobertas, aquela necessidade que agora sentia de que precisava ficar mais atento, de que precisava rever velhos princípios, de que precisava aprender a ser de fato a desempenhar o papel mais importante de sua vida...

Precisava aprender a ser pai...

Quando Elrond já estava a poucos metros da casa maior a sensação cresceu, desagradável e indigesta. Sentada ao lado de Glorfindel na varanda, Celebrian conversava atentamente com o guerreiro louro, balançando a cabeça e unindo as mãos por sobre o colo. O rosto da elfa estava pálido e preocupado e o do amigo também não transparecia um sentimento diferente.

Em poucos instantes os olhos claros dela o avistaram e Elrond, mesmo de longe, procurou ler o que havia acontecido. Mas a elfa parecia indisposta a se contentar com a troca de sensações que sempre os unira diante de qualquer problema. Ela se ergueu de imediato, dando alguns passos à frente e parando diante da escada como quem tenta, ao máximo, encurtar uma distância o quanto antes.

Foi o que bastou para Elrond apressar o passo, já subindo aqueles degraus com um olhar adornado por suas escuras sobrancelhas em V.

"O que se passa, Estrela?"

"Você demorou tanto!" Celebrian queixou-se em um tom que Elrond não se lembrava de tê-la visto usar e tomou as mãos do marido assim que o teve a seu alcance. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com Elrohir, _meleth-nín."_

Elrond empalideceu, voltando-se imediatamente para o amigo, que lhe ergueu uma mão, pedindo calma.

"Não é nada físico." Ele adiantou, sem nem erguer-se de onde estava, parecia indisposto até mesmo a falar. "Ele está bem..."

Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas ainda mais, e sua paciência foi o bastante para esperar pela explicação apenas por poucos instantes. Logo ele mesmo puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se com um olhar inquisidor diante do amigo louro. Conhecia Glorfindel há muitos anos, dezenas de invernos e verões, e jamais vira nele a expressão que o guerreiro agora procurava disfarçar. Ele não estava apenas preocupado, ele estava perturbado com algo que não compreendia.

Por isso mesmo, talvez, quando o amigo reergueu os olhos e foi, pouco a pouco, oferecendo a mesma narrativa detalhada do que havia acontecido que fizera a Celebrian, Elrond buscou o encosto da cadeira, percebendo que havia de fato um porquê bastante sério para o desaparecimento da cor e da alegria do semblante da esposa.

Uma vez finalizado o relato, Glorfindel nem mesmo olhou o casal. O término daquela história, por ele relatada tal qual um desabafo, não parecia tê-lo ajudado a compreendê-la, ou a sentir-se ao menos um pouco melhor.

"Eu fui até o quarto." Celebrian adicionou. "Mas não consegui tirar nada deles. Elladan estava evasivo e Elrohir nem sequer me olhou. Ficou andando pelo lugar, tal qual um lobo acuado por um grupo de caçadores, o tempo todo que estive lá. Estava tão incomodado com minha presença, tão nervoso. Parecia que ia explodir. Nunca o vi assim."

"Se ao menos ele me dissesse o que se passa." Glorfindel queixou-se consigo mesmo. "Mas tudo o que faz é me evitar desde que chegou."

Aquela informação nova, no entanto, mudou levemente o semblante preocupado do curador.

"Como assim? Desde que chegamos não teve com ele qualquer contato?"

O elfo louro soltou um suspiro insatisfeito.

"Nada que se comparasse ao que tínhamos. Ele mal responde às minhas instruções, na verdade quase nem me olha. A princípio julguei que fosse o cansaço da viagem, a indisposição, mas depois percebi que era algo comigo, decididamente, haja vista que os colegas até conseguiam roubar-lhe algum riso e envolvê-lo em brincadeiras. Já eu custo a receber um olhar que seja dele."

Elrond silenciou-se por um instante, repetindo mentalmente a história que ouvira.

"Do que disse que Angahor o chamou?"

"Ele não teve a intenção. Elrohir o estava provocando, Elrond. Sabe que não defenderia aluno algum meu se não fosse justo. Depois dos gêmeos, Angahor é meu aprendiz mais dedicado. É um pouco arrogante, mas jamais buscou confusão com alguém, principalmente os pequenos."

Elrond ergueu a palma, balançando a cabeça diante daquele desnecessário discurso de defesa.

"Apenas me responda, _mellon_. Nada farei contra o rapaz, sabe disso. Só desejo tirar uma dúvida."

"Não ouvi a discussão dos dois. Mas um dos pequenos me disse que ele o chamou de ladrão de espadas. Acho que foi isso que o enervou. Angahor não devia tê-lo feito..."

Elrond esfregou a têmpora pensativo.

"Chamou-o de molequinho também. Molequinho desgraçado." Adicionou Glorfindel insatisfeito, com os olhos fixos naquela cena do passado. Estava tentando conter-se para não castigar Angahor devidamente. Provocado ou não ele jamais deveria ter se aproveitado da dor de alguém para usá-la daquela forma, pelo menos não naquelas circunstâncias. Angahor sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Elrohir estava fragilizado demais para lembra-se de que estava em um treino, como das outras vezes em que os pupilos trocavam propositalmente provocações para testarem suas habilidades de guerra.

Dessa vez o rosto de Elrond endureceu e suas órbitas escuras escorregaram pelos globos como se seguissem uma ideia furtiva, que queria levá-lo a um lugar específico. E ele encontrou, enfim, um elo bastante convincente para todos aquelas peças perdidas.

"Ah, _Ilúvatar..._" Ele clamou, pousando a palma sobre a face esquerda e esfregando-a sem grande esforço. Logo a mão de Celebrian estava sobre seu joelho. Ele voltou os olhos para ela e a esposa percebeu que o marido parecia ter desvendado o mistério.

"Algo está errado, não está, Elrond?"

"Está. Está sim, Estrela minha." Respondeu o curador com um esforço visível para conter a consternação. "Quis dar a ele espaço desde que chegamos. Estive adiando tratar de assuntos delicados, e agora percebo que tudo o que fiz foi repetir o mesmo erro de antes."

"Do que está falando, _meleth?"_

Elrond soltou as mãos sobre o colo, apoiando os braços nas pernas e encurvando o tronco. Ele ainda balançou acabeça algumas vezes, inconformado, antes de voltar a olhar para a esposa.

"As experiências pelas quais nosso filho passou, _melethril-nín... _Não foram fáceis... De algumas delas nem sequer estamos ou ainda tentamos estar a par."

"Acha que ele está assim violento por causa de algo que aconteceu na viagem? Está com algum trauma sério ou algo parecido?"

"É provável." Elrond respondeu pensativo, já erguendo os olhos em direção às inúmeras janelas da casa maior. "Muita coisa aconteceu com ele... Segui seus passos, mas não seu coração... Para ser sincero, nem seus passos consegui de fato seguir pelo tempo que seria necessário. Talvez por isso meu coração ainda não foi ocupado pela coragem que necessita para que eu consiga tentar conjeturar sobre o que aconteceu com ele nesses dias. Acho que semeei a tola ilusão de que, como se por magia, o fato de termos retornado a Imladris fosse fazer por ele mais do que cicatrizar suas feridas externas..." Ele soltou um suspiro forte então e seu olhar se perdeu, antes que a última frase lhe escapasse como um desabafo. "No fundo eu sempre soube que algumas feridas... algumas feridas simplesmente nunca cicatrizam..."

"Ai, _meleth._" Celebrian disse agoniada. "Não diga isso, por favor."

Elrond baixou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

"Não podemos negar, Estrela minha... Ele era apenas um menino... Um menino que escapou de minhas mãos mais uma vez." Ele comentou em tom triste e o casal trocou um olhar de cumplicidade e agonia que Glorfindel não entendeu. "Nunca havia visto o mundo, principalmente o mundo que se mostrou a ele..." Adicionou, depois tornou a balançar a cabeça. "Temo que o menino que saiu daqui... nunca voltará, _melethril-nín_... E nós... principalmente eu, precisamos aprender a lidar com o que esse mundo difícil para o qual trouxemos nossos filhos fez a ele. Porém... antes disso, precisamos descobrir o quão profunda foi essa modificação."

Celebrian cobriu os lábios com a mão delgada, os olhos distantes agora.

"Acha que sofre agora por algo que desconhecemos?" Ela enfim indagou, como se temesse pela resposta a ser recebida. "Algum acontecimento ou fato terrível que ele não nos revelou?"

O lorde elfo respirou fundo, depois segurou o ar no peito um tempo, antes de libertá-lo pelos lábios entreabertos.

"Creio que este fato em especial não esteja ligado a nada que desconheçamos... na verdade temo saber bem o que o continua incomodando... Algo sobre o qual chegamos a conversar, mas que talvez eu não tenha sido capaz de esclarecer devidamente."

Celebrian envergou as sobrancelhas e ainda olhou um momento para um igualmente confuso guerreiro louro antes de uma ideia surgiu-lhe garganta acima.

"Ai, _meleth_." Ela disse em tom lamentoso. "Diga-me, por favor, que não tem relação alguma com o que aconteceu nos pântanos."

"O que aconteceu nos pântanos?" Glorfindel foi logo indagando, antes mesmo que Elrond pudesse dar qualquer indicação positiva ou negativa para a questão da esposa. O lorde elfo moveu então os olhos para o amigo e este sentiu um desagradável arrepio na espinha, tal qual o que sentira diante do olhar escurecido do menino naquela manhã. "Estão falando do Pântano dos Mosquitos? Elrohir cortou caminho por aquele lugar em sua jornada?"

"Não contou a ele, Elrond?" Celebrian indagou surpresa. "Não contou a Glorfindel o que aconteceu a Elrohir no Pântano?"

Dessa vez os traços de preocupação do mentor se agravaram como nunca. Sua atenção revezou-se do semblante pesaroso e inquieto da senhora de Imladris para o do marido dela algumas vezes, à espera do esclarecimento daquele mistério. No entanto, nem o elfo moreno, nem sua esposa, pareciam dispostos a oferecer qualquer resposta efetiva.

"Elrond." Ele pressionou então.

O curador encostou-se no encosto da cadeira mais uma vez, olhando atentamente para o amigo agora. Seguiram-se uns instantes de silêncio absoluto no qual Glorfindel percebeu que o outro tentava encontrar as palavras certas para dizer-lhe algo, mas simplesmente não estava conseguindo. A sensação desagradável só cresceu ainda mais, quando o curador balançou a cabeça, parecendo perceber-se incapaz da ação que tinha que executar.

"Por que não contou?" Celebrian repetiu a pergunta inconformada. "Ele pode ajudá-lo."

"Eu sei..." Elrond voltou a cobrir o rosto. "Mas para contar a Glorfindel tal fato tinha que pedir a Elrohir permissão..."

"E para pedir permissão teria que levantar o assunto novamente." A elfa concluiu então, com um breve, porém compreensivo sorriso. "Mas precisamos fazer algo..."

"Sim. Precisamos." Elrond voltou a massagear o rosto com ambas as mãos. Depois seus olhos estavam novamente no agora menos confuso guerreiro louro. Glorfindel, contudo, não parecia satisfeito com o que percebia naquelas entrelinhas.

"Pensei que já tivesse se dado conta de que precisa dividir os problemas ao invés de encará-los sozinho, Elrond." Ele observou em um tom de advertência que na verdade não desejava usar. _Ilúvatar_, estava por demais preocupado. Depois que o curador voltara e reatara-se a amizade entre os dois, a dor por não tê-lo seguido em sua jornada arriscada amenizara-se um pouco, mas agora tudo parecia de volta, em uma intensidade ainda pior.

E o passado agora provocava o guerreiro louro, atirava-o novamente no mesmo turbilhão de culpas e dúvidas do qual ele custara tanto a sair. _Elbereth,_ ele tinha que ter feito mais logo no início... Mas não pôde. Se ele ao menos tivesse compreendido o que se passara logo no início... Se ao menos tivesse conseguido imaginar qual caminho haviam tomado... Nem mesmo sabia que a família partira separada daquela forma... Mandara patrulhas a todos os cantos, em todas as direções, mas não se atrevera a seguir nenhuma delas, tendo que conter-se em ficar na cidade, à espera de uma notícia mais efetiva a qual pudesse de fato seguir.

Glorfindel respirou fundo, procurando lidar com a aspereza daquela nova viagem pelos remorsos passados, relembrando o choque que tivera ao receber a carta de Círdan e depois suas árduas discussões junto a Erestor diante do conselho. Aqueles foram momentos muito duros, quase perdera a cabeça tentando convencer aqueles inúteis da gravidade do que haviam feito. _Ilúvatar, _se não tivesse prometido ao amigo conselheiro conter-se teria esmurrado cada um daqueles lordes presunçosos pelo que haviam feito aquele menino fazer, pelo que haviam feito aquela família toda passar.

"Eu sinto muito, _mellon-nín." _Ele ouviu a voz do curador e seus olhos refocaram-se na tristeza que se refletia no olhar do amigo. "Acho que tenho me calado demais... Depois de tudo o que meu silêncio gerou, eu já deveria ter aprendido essa lição que a ventura deseja me ensinar."

O lorde louro mordeu então o canto dos lábio ao perceber que seu comentário anterior não havia sido de grande serventia. Ele respirou fundo então, pensando no que seria mais grave, calar-se como Elrond fizera diante de um problema, ou cuspir verdades ou meias-verdades aos quatro ventos como ele ultimamente andara inclinado a fazer.

"Se acham que eu posso ajudar, talvez esse deva ser o momento. É e meu desejo fazê-lo, _mellyn-nín._" Foi o que permitiu que seu coração dissesse em lugar de sua tão contundente, olhando alternadamente para o casal.

Celebrian ofereceu um sorriso triste e Elrond respirou fundo, parecendo querer encher-se de coragem.

"Não será fácil. Especialmente para você." Ele adiantou.

"Diga-me apenas o que deseja que eu faça e verá feito." Glorfindel foi categórico e seu tom decidido alimentou um pouco das forças do curador. Ele trocou um olhar breve com a esposa, depois encarou o amigo com respeito.

"Creio que para isso, será preciso que você me acompanhe até o quarto dos meninos. Tenho que pedir-lhe que fique lá comigo, mesmo que sinta que sua presença não é desejada, mesmo que Elrohir deixe claro que não o quer ali."

Glorfindel endureceu o rosto.

"O que fiz a ele, Elrond?"

"_Mellon-nín,_ não se trata disso..."

"Mas está praticamente afirmando minhas desconfianças."

"Quais desconfianças?"

"A de que ele está magoado comigo por algum motivo... Eu só quero saber por quê. Só desejo saber o que fiz ou deixei de fazer para que um sentimento desses tenha se instalado no coração do menino."

Elrond deixou o ar sair pelos lábios cerrados, ainda olhando o amigo com aquele mesmo ar que passara a incomodar Glorfindel tremendamente. Raras foram as vezes em que o guerreiro vira o curador buscando pelas palavras certas de forma tão cuidadosa. Por isso, quando o Elrond voltou a olhar para a esposa, como se houvesse desistido de sua procura, o elfo louro se inquietou ainda mais.

"Estrela," Ele disse e até naquela frase Glorfindel sentiu que o senhor de Imladris colocava mais cuidado e zelo no embalo de sua voz do que fazia normalmente. "Preciso que estejamos a sós com ele, _melethril-nín_."

Elrond notou o desapontamento da esposa, mas ela o disfarçou assim que sentiu o olhar complacente que ele lhe direcionava e soltou os ombros, disfarçando a insatisfação. Não queria admitir que chegara aos limites de suas possibilidades de mãe, principalmente após tentar, por meio de todas as armas de que dispunha, convencer o filho a revelar-lhe o que se passava em seu íntimo, sem contudo obter êxito.

"Ele já se mostrou fragilizado o suficiente diante de você, Estrela minha." Elrond esclareceu. Não queria que a esposa sentisse que não era capaz de ajudar o filho. "Em sua presença tentará parecer forte, como vem fazendo desde que chegamos."

Celebrian soltou os lábios, diante daquela possibilidade que não cogitara e que parecia mais sensata do que ela gostaria que fosse. A conclusão acabou por descer amarga pela garganta da senhora da Imladris: Restava-lhe agora aguardar, situação essa que esposa ou mãe alguma apreciava, mas com a qual tantas vezes era preciso se resignar.

"Por favor, Estrela minha." Ela ouviu o marido dizer, tocando-lhe sutilmente o rosto. A elfa pressionou o maxilar, ainda apreensiva, mas acabou por assentir com a cabeça.

"Peça que me chamem se precisar de mim, _meleth-nín."_

Elrond espelhou o gesto, por fim ergueu-se e apoiou a mão no ombro do antigo elfo de Gondolin.

"Virá comigo então, _mellon-nín_?"

Glorfindel nem respondeu, erguendo-se de imediato. Seu rosto, porém, era o de quem vai a uma guerra contra a própria vontade. Ele seguiu os passos do amigo de perto, enquanto alçavam cada degrau da escada que os levava ao quarto dos dois irmãos com um sentimento misto de apreensão e urgência a hora conter-lhes, ora acelerar-lhe os passos. Eles se entreolharam algumas vezes durante o trajeto até, por fim, Elrond se ver diante da porta dos meninos. Vencer aquele último obstáculo também não esteve entre as provas menos árduas para nenhum daqueles guerreiros, mas, uma vez lá Elrond, entrou devagar, dessa vez sem bater.

Pela janela entreaberta entravam os raios do entardecer e uma brisa dos primeiros dias de primavera. Elladan estava sentado em sua própria cama, com as pernas dobradas embaixo de si. Já Elrohir parecia ainda estar no caminho árduo que sua mãe descrevera, pois continuava em pé, e só estagnara seus passos quando viu a figura do pai.

Elrond continuou seu trajeto sem hesitação. No rosto, porém, não havia o ar austero que os filhos esperavam. No entanto, quando eles reconheceram quem o acompanhava, ambos os irmãos empalideceram quase na mesma intensidade. Glorfindel entrou sem olhar qualquer dos gêmeos, posicionando-se perto da porta com as mãos atrás das costas.

O próximo passo naquela cena forçada que o curador estava sendo obrigado a armar não foi dos mais fáceis, pois a primeira atitude do gêmeo caçula, ao perceber o que estava por vir, foi dar aos recém-chegados às costas e colocar-se diante da janela. Seus ombros estavam rígidos, e assim continuaram, mesmo quando ele segurou o batente abaixo e começou a gingar o corpo ligeiramente para frente e para trás, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar.

Elrond encheu o peito de ar. Se pudesse ser de sua escolha preferia nunca mais ter que tratar do assunto que o trazia de volta àquele quarto. Mas era seu papel e agora percebia quanto mal postergar tê-lo cumprido havia ocasionado. Por esse motivo, ele caminhou devagar até a cama do caçula e se sentou.

"Venha cá, Elrohir." Chamou enfim e esperou alguns instantes, mas o gêmeo não se moveu. "Elrohir. Sabe que temos que conversar."

Mais silêncio.

Elrond soltou um suspiro forçado, percebendo a dificuldade que a situação impunha.

"Vamos, Elrohir. Venha sentar-se aqui e falar comigo. Vamos entender e resolver o problema que o incomoda." Ele ainda tentou, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi a imagem do menino enrijecendo ainda mais o corpo, diante da mesma janela.

O lorde elfo tornou a esvaziar o peito. Elrohir nunca fora uma criança de temperamento fácil. Moldar-lhe o comportamento e direcionar-lhe o caráter desde pequeno sempre fora uma tarefa cheia de surpresas e imprevistos. Mas ele era um bom menino e jamais o afrontara tão diretamente quanto estava fazendo naquele instante.

"Venha, _ion-nín." _Ele ainda tentou uma vez mais, descendo seu tom e limpando a voz de qualquer sinal de repreensão, para assim, quem sabe, encorajar o filho.

O gêmeo apenas fechou os olhos e endureceu o queixo. E Elrond chegou a sentir que o que o menino queria mesmo era cobrir os ouvidos para não ouvi-lo mais chamar por ele. _Elbereth, _ele estava irritado de fato, não era de se admirar que sua atitude houvesse despertado tamanha preocupação na mãe.

Mas Elrond era um pai experiente, pelo menos quando se dedicava de fato ao que o momento lhe propunha, e como pai ele sempre tinha algumas cartas nas mangas das quais não desejava fazer uso, mas o momento acabava por forçá-lo a isso. Ele ponderou a situação na qual estava por um tempo, depois moveu os olhos para o primogênito na cama ao lado. O gêmeo nem sequer se mexera, mantendo a atenção forçosamente presa aos detalhes da colcha sobre a qual estava sentado.

"Elladan." Chamou enfim o pai, indisposto, mas obrigado, a fazer uso de uma de suas cartas. "Vá ficar com sua mãe, por favor, _ion-nín._"

O primogênito ergueu surpreso os olhos, e mais surpreso ainda ficou quando não conseguiu ler o que estava no semblante do pai. O rosto do curador estava intraduzível, nenhum traço de decepção, ou indignação, nenhuma leve menção do que estava por vir. O pai nem mesmo contraíra as sobrancelhas. _Elbereth_, nunca o vira assim.

"Sem demora, menino." Elrond adicionou, a atenção já no outro filho na janela.

_Sem demora_. Elladan custou a repetir mentalmente a advertência do pai. Sabia o que isso significava. Sabia que devia obedecer. Ele ainda arriscou um olhar para o irmão e sentiu seu corpo esfriar diante da mesma total ausência de reações deste. Elrohir não parecia se importar com sua saída e isso não era um bom sinal. Mesmo assim o gêmeo mais velho decidiu tentar uma última manobra, ele tornou a olhar para o pai, torcendo as sobrancelhas como quem deseja entender por que deveria abandonar seu próprio quarto. Eles jamais haviam sido repreendidos separadamente antes, mesmo se apenas um deles fosse culpado pelo deslize.

Elrond compreendeu o olhar questionador do filho, por isso aproveitou a oportunidade para lançar mais algumas sementes que talvez pudessem ajudar.

"Preciso que saia, menino. Essa noite, e todas as outras que forem necessárias, você deverá dormir no quarto de hóspedes." Ele informou e logo seus olhos estava fixos novamente na figura do caçula à janela, parecendo analisar o que suas palavras despertavam.

E uma reação foi o que o pai conseguiu, assim que terminada a sentença. Elrohir baixou a cabeça e o curador percebeu-o olhar de soslaio para o irmão na cama. Elladan também reagiu à sua forma, mesmo surpreso com a informação ele envergou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, buscando esclarecimento para aquilo também.

Elrond olhou novamente para primogênito e sentiu uma ponta de orgulho por vê-lo discutir com ele uma decisão como raras vezes fizera. Elladan só se colocava em uma posição defensiva daquela forma quando na verdade não era ele a pessoa a quem desejava defender.

"Preciso conversar com seu irmão, Elladan. E se para conseguir fazê-lo tiver que afastar vocês dois eu infelizmente o farei. Elrohir não está me dando alternativa melhor, _ion-nín."_

O rosto do gêmeo mais velho ficou inexpressivo por um tempo e Elrond pôde perceber um brilho de tristeza surgir vagaroso e daninho nos olhos escurecidos dele. Sabia que em seu coração de menino, o filho não tinha experiência o bastante para entender em qual papel o pai precisava colocá-lo naquela busca pela verdade.

"Vá agora, menino_. _Confie em mim... pelo menos você, _ion-nín." _Ele pediu então e talvez por causa deste pedido ou pelo olhar mais austero que o seguiu, o jovem elfo sentiu que já abusara da sorte e que não lhe restava caminho naquela indigesta encruzilhada. Ele então jogou os pés para fora da cama, compelido a obedecer ao pai, como sempre fizera, mesmo sentindo que agia como quem cai em uma armadilha por vontade própria.

Elrohir, que até então se esforçava para fingir desatenção às palavras do pai, pareceu enfim incomodado, ao perceber que o primogênito tinha desistido de sua resistência e decidira obedecer à determinação recebida. Ele passou a acompanhar o movimento hesitante do irmão, e quando este se ergueu e lançou-lhe um pedido não verbal de desculpas, o gêmeo mais novo sentiu o quão sério o pai estava falando.

Talvez por isso, ou por outro acesso de loucura qualquer que mais tarde ele também não saberia explicar, como já vinha não sabendo explicar quase tudo o que fazia ou sentia, Elrohir agarrou um dos braços do gêmeo, antes que este pudesse se afastar. Ainda assim não escapou dele qualquer palavra, mas o pai pode ler, infelizmente bem demais, o que aquele olhar angustiado do menino dizia.

_Elbereth, _por que o pai queria afastá-lo do irmão? O que ia dizer a ele que Elladan não pudesse ouvir? Por que os estava separando? Não queria que fossem separados mais.

Elladan surpreendeu-se, mas vendo o irmão balançar a cabeça com tanta convicção e angústia, também ele compreendeu aquelas mesmas mensagens, por isso acabou lançando um olhar desesperado ao pai, que traduzia ainda melhor, sem qualquer dificuldade, o pedido dos filhos.

Elrond encheu o peito. No rosto nenhuma alteração. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que fazia, embora só ele mesmo soubesse o quanto lhe doía fazê-lo. Glorfindel, que observava a cena, agora soltara as mãos e continha-se ao máximo para continuar mantendo-se de expectador naquela história triste.

"Se deseja que seu irmão fique, Elrohir, terá que se sentar aqui e me fazer saber o que aconteceu. Caso contrário afastarei vocês dois até que sinta a necessidade de se comunicar comigo, nem que seja como faz com ele." Elrond disse bastante sério e calou o coração o quanto pôde ao ver o menino endurecer novamente o corpo como se houvesse sido golpeado e apoiar a testa no ombro do irmão. Seus dedos estavam tão agarrados no braço do mais velho que Elrond admirava-se pela dor não ter forçado o filho a pedir ao caçula que o soltasse.

Mas Elladan continuou imóvel. E tanto o pai quanto o mentor percebiam-no agora tentando convencer mentalmente o gêmeo do que seria melhor fazer. Elrohir apenas balançava a cabeça, a princípio sem muita convicção, mas depois angustiantemente, em uma negação mais do que clara ao que quer que lhe estivesse sendo sugerido.

Elrond aguardou mais alguns poucos instantes.

"Saia, Elladan, por favor." Ele colocou sua voz novamente, fazendo mais pressão em um momento que julgava apropriado.

Custou ainda um doloroso instante até que o mais velho manifestasse a intenção de atender ao pai, e só naquele momento a manobra de Elrond pareceu funcionar, pois Elrohir voltou a sacudir a cabeça, a princípio agarrando-se ainda mais no irmão, mas por fim soltando-se dele. Elrond chegou a pensar que o caçula fosse permitir o afastamento dos dois, mas logo seu próximo passo foi na direção que o pai instruíra.

O curador observou a aproximação do filho com paciência, enquanto este praticamente se arrastava em sua direção e se sentava pesadamente na cama do irmão, à frente do pai. Elrond buscou ignorar o ar extremamente desgostoso e contrafeito atrás do qual o filho decidira se esconder e olhou-o com cuidado. Logo as nuvens negras e as bolsas abaixo dos olhos do menino lhe chamaram a atenção e ele lamentou que após sua chegada, seu zelo pelos filhos não tivesse sido mais efetivo. _Ilúvatar, _desde quando aquele menino sofria e ele não se apercebera disso? Quantas vezes uma mesma pessoa poderia cometer um erro idêntico?

"Pegue sua lousa, Elladan, por favor." Ele pediu então ao filho mais velho, que atendeu prontamente, reaproximando-se com a pedra de ardósia que ganhara de Erestor e um pedaço de giz. Elladan a usava com frequência para trocar instruções com o pai e os mentores. Elrond agradeceu depois de pegá-la e esperou o filho voltar a se afastar.

Elladan arrastou o passo inseguro pelo quarto, mas por fim foi se posicionar ao lado do mentor, que sentiu certo alívio ao vê-lo procurar sua companhia. Quando Glorfindel colocou a mão por sobre seu ombro, Elladan soltou o ar do peito. Queria que aquilo tudo acabasse, que tudo se resolvesse de vez. Estava tão preocupado que nem se apercebeu que o mentor o puxava para mais perto, cobrindo-lhe protetoramente os ombros com seu braço. Quando reergueu os olhos, Glorfindel ofereceu a ele um pequeno sorriso assegurador que, pela primeira vez, naqueles dias conturbados, o fez sentir alguma esperança de que tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Elrond então ergueu a lousa ao filho, que mantinha os olhos no chão desde que se sentara e não os levantou nem mesmo quando balançou a cabeça para dizer que não desejava fazer uso daquele recurso. O curador colocou a pedra e o pequeno pedaço de calcário ao lado do menino mesmo assim, parecendo um pouco insatisfeito com aquela manobra do filho. Sabia que a comunicação entre os dois ficaria muito mais árdua sem o auxílio ao menos da escrita.

Ficaram em silêncio então os dois, enquanto Elrond continuava a desenhar os detalhes daquela imagem em busca do que estava fora do lugar, do que podia fazer para corrigir o problema, das palavras e atos que pudessem ser de fato de alguma ajuda. Ele ainda aguardou, mas tudo o que o espaço que deu gerou foram outros tremores no jovem elfo. Elrohir apertava agora as mãos. Era como se esperasse por alguma reprimenda bastante severa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecesse tão farto e cansado de ser repreendido, de não ser entendido.

Analisando friamente o que o rapaz fizera, ele de fato merecia uma repreensão. Era o que Elrond sabia ser o correto. Contudo a situação era extrema e completamente oposta a todas que tanto ele como pai, quanto Elrohir, como filho, já haviam vivido. Aquilo tudo se convertera em uma história bastante triste, e cada nova faceta dela ali lida só dava ao curador mais motivos para sentir que palavras de condenação ou reprimenda seriam as últimas atitudes de alguma real serventia, principalmente se ele desejava não abalar mais o filho motivo do que estava. Foi então que o curador percebeu que o papel que lhe cabia não poderia envolver a pressão que ele estava utilizando até agora.

Restava-lhe o papel de pai.

Elrond ergueu então uma das mãos e a pousou com carinho no joelho do filho.

"_Rohir-nín..._" Ele disse serenamente, como se apreciasse o sabor daquelas palavras em sua boca. "Preciso pedir que sua mãe pare de chamá-lo assim." Completou e o filho ergueu intrigado os olhos com o tom inesperado das palavras do pai. "Acho que há peso demais em seus ombros para que sua mãe continue achando que você é o guerreiro dela, não é _ion-nín? _Acho que eu também tenho que parar de achar que você será meu capitão e dar-lhe a oportunidade de ser quem quer ser... Quer deixar os treinos, criança minha? Quer dar outro rumo à sua vida?"

Elrohir sentiu o queixo cair, lendo na insinuação do pai um significado que não era a intenção deste. Logo ele balançava, atônito, a cabeça, nem sequer conseguindo cogitar a hipótese de não vir a ser um guerreiro. _Elbereth_, era o que sonhara desde pequeno, era no que se concentrava em cada treino, era no que pensava em cada arma que via. O que faria se não pudesse mais ser um guerreiro? Quem seria? Ele não sabia ser outra coisa, não se imaginava seguindo qualquer outro caminho.

Por isso quando as mãos do pai tomaram seu rosto, o menino o olhou com atenção, engolindo suas mágoas e dissabores, calando o ódio que crescia dentro de si como podia e concentrando-se no que esperava se tratar das novas instruções a serem cumpridas, o seu castigo merecido. Faria o que o pai quisesse, copiaria a biblioteca inteira, jamais tocaria em arma qualquer sem autorização de alguém, lutaria sem se queixar com as espadas de madeira por quanto tempo fosse preciso, jamais se meteria em outras confusões com os veteranos. _Ilúvatar, _cumpriria o castigo que fosse, desde que ele não o afastasse dos campos de treino.

Mas Elrond não tinha a intenção de dar ao rapaz qualquer castigo, por isso quando percebeu o que movia o filho a olhar ansioso e apreensivo para ele daquele modo, tudo o que fez foi apenas segurar-lhe o rosto por algum tempo, oferecendo sua energia de paz, compelindo-o a relaxar, depois desceu as mãos e tomou as dele nas suas.

"Ainda deseja seguir esse rumo que tomou para si, criança? Ainda desejar ser um guerreiro?" Elrond indagou e respirou fundo quando o filho moveu rapidamente a cabeça em uma afirmativa. Ele olhou o jovem elfo com carinho e preocupação, depois voltou a apertar-lhe as mãos que segurava. "Então, _ion. _Se esse é seu desejo, teremos que ver certos assuntos resolvidos antes que outros problemas voltem a dificultar seu caminho." Colocou com cautela, acariciando as mãos do filho com os polegares. "Sabe que algo está errado, não sabe, menino meu? Acho que há alguns assuntos mal resolvidos que ainda precisam ser discutidos, criança, para que você não sofra mais e outros não sofram porque não compreendem a sua dor."

Elrohir olhava agora o pai atentamente, tentando entender o que havia naquelas palavras.

"Falo sobre o Pântano dos Mosquitos, criança." Elrond foi claro então e segurou com um pouco mais de força as mãos do filho quando, em um evidente reflexo àquela lembrança negativa, ele tentou soltar-se. "Elrohir... Escute, criança... Talvez minhas palavras não tenham sido suficientes para esvaziar seu coração dos sentimentos que se enraizaram com aquela experiência que teve." Ele continuou, buscando agora pelo olhar do filho, que voltava a fugir do dele. Elrohir já arfava, visivelmente incomodado com a mera menção daquele assunto. "_Ion-nín... _Penso que talvez devamos contar a seu mentor o que aconteceu, o que acha?"

Não houve nem tempo para uma negativa dessa vez, pois a ideia do pai pareceu funcionar como o estopim de uma bomba dentro do menino. Elrohir ergueu-se violentamente e moveu-se com tanta convicção que Elrond o agarrou, temendo sua próxima atitude e o trazendo para junto de si.

"Paz, paz, paz, criança minha." Ele dizia ao filho que se debatia em seu colo agora. Elrond tinha um braço enlaçando o menino junto a seu corpo, enquanto a outra mão segurava-lhe a cabeça, mantendo-a apoiada em seu ombro. Elrond estava surpreso e totalmente desagradado por só agora perceber o estado de total exaustão do filho. "Criança... está sem forças, percebe? Seja o que for que sinta o está consumindo. Pare de brigar contra nós. Sabe que não queremos seu mal. Confie em mim, confie em mim, criança. Confie no amor que temos por você, não duvide dele. Permita-nos ajudá-lo... Permita que seu mentor se junte a mim nesse auxílio o qual sabemos que você precisa, minha criança amada... Não duvide do amor dele também."

Glorfindel, que já se movia devagar no quarto, angustiado com o que não compreendia daquela conversa, aproximou-se então, ainda mais intrigado, sentando-se cauteloso no lugar que o pupilo deixara. Quando Elrohir percebeu sua presença então, fechou os olhos apertados, pressionando agora ele a cabeça no ombro do pai, logo seu corpo era tomado por um pranto contido que ao curador perturbou imensamente.

"Shh... Paz, _ion-nín..._ Paz... Precisa voltar a acreditar em nós, criança. Por isso sofre... Por que se sente só. Mas não está, meu menino, não está só. Estamos ao seu lado e dele não sairemos, não importa o que aconteça."

Elrohir respirou fundo então, mas não conseguiu se acalmar. Tudo o que ele fazia era continuar sacudindo a cabeça, inconformado, vez por outra tentava soltar-se novamente, mas o pai não permitia. Quando enfim percebeu outra mão por sobre sua perna, uma sensação mista de medo e saudade doeu-lhe tanto, que ele sentiu que o ultimo pedaço de seu coração explodiria.

Então, aos poucos, mesmo sem buscar por ela, um resto de coragem começou a provocá-lo. Apesar de toda a dor, de todo o medo, queria poder olhar para Glorfindel como antes, mesmo achando que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que o mentor o olharia sem saber em que seu pupilo havia se tornado. Ele reergueu as pálpebras devagar. Sim, queria olhar Glorfindel, antes que o mentor soubesse o que ele fizera, antes que soubesse o tipo de criatura na qual ele tinha se transformado. Por certo Glorfindel já desconfiava dele, principalmente depois de vê-lo fazer o que ele fizera pela manhã.

O semblante de Glorfindel, contudo, não era o de alguém que desconfiava de algo, era o mais preocupado que ele já vira o mentor portar. Ao ter seu olhar enfim retribuído pelo menino, o elfo louro apressou-se em estender a mão e segurar a do pupilo com força.

"Elfinho, o que se passa? Conte-me. Eu quero ajudá-lo."

Elrohir ainda deixou-se olhar pelo mestre, saboreando aquela oportunidade de ter a atenção dele assim, antes de tudo voltar a ser pesado demais. Estava cansado de ter medo, cansado de buscar pelo que nem sabia mais ser o que queria. Estava tão cansado. Depois disso ele desceu devagar as pálpebras e parecia não haver mais nada dentro dele, não havia revolta, ou medo, ou desejo de fugir. Glorfindel continuou olhando o pupilo, sua preocupação de mestre, mas também de amigo, não havia cedido em absolutamente nada. Seus olhos então buscaram pelos de Elrond. O casal de Imladris havia dito que ele podia ajudar. Ele queria ajudar. Queria fazer algo e queria fazê-lo agora.

Elrond leu aquele pedido silencioso e assentiu. Também ele estava cansado de buscar e esperar por oportunidades de fazer algo, por isso ergueu a mão direita para o guerreiro, que a principio não compreendeu, mas mesmo assim escorregou o corpo um pouco para frente, até que os dedos do amigo quase alcançaram seu rosto.

"_Mais perto, mellon-nín, por favor."_ A voz de Elrond soou e Glorfindel notou que não a ouvia de fato, que o curador já falava dentro de sua mente. Só então ele percebeu o motivo do contato físico. Ele queria compartilhar com o amigo não apenas a oportunidade de uma conversa confidencial, ele queria mostrar-lhe algo. Glorfindel surpreendeu-se, mas não pensou duas vezes. Só quando Elrond pousou cauteloso os dedos na testa e na têmpora do amigo ele sentiu uma pontada de apreensão, mas, diante da sombra de hesitação que percebeu no curador, endureceu o rosto em uma certeza na qual sabia que deveria se apoiar.

"_Mostre-me, mellon. Mostre-me o que eu preciso ver."_

Ao perceber o que estava para acontecer, Elladan caminhou mansamente e se sentou na ponta da cama e Elrohir reabriu os olhos devagar, apenas para tornar a fechá-los, mais receoso ainda do que já se percebia incapaz de impedir que acontecesse. Foi quando os irmãos sentiram um silêncio invadir aquele quarto como eles jamais haviam experimentado. Era um silêncio tão profundo, como se os próprios pássaros houvessem parado de cantar, como se as águas do rio houvessem parado de correr, como se o mundo inteiro houvesse parado no lugar.

O tempo do processo não pareceu tão longo quanto a cena do passado parecia ser. Quando Elrohir sentiu o pai recuar a mão que erguera e voltar a apoiá-la sobre seu braço, o gêmeo foi invadido por uma sensação diversa de tudo o que sentira até agora, ele percebeu, pela primeira vez, que enfim terminara, por bem ou por mal. O que restava da verdade tinha sido divulgado e ele não era mais escravo dela, não era mais escravo do temor, de revelações que estavam por vir. Ele estava livre, livre para arcar com suas culpas, livre para sofrer as represálias que surgissem, livre para ser odiado, livre... Ele, pelo menos, estava livre.

Faltava apenas algo acontecer para que ele pudesse se entregar àquele sentimento definitivamente. E foi pensando naquilo que ele se muniu da pouca coragem que lhe restara e reabriu os olhos, movendo-os devagar em direção ao mentor.

Sim. Precisava saber o que diziam os olhos de Glorfindel e por isso foi buscando devagar por aquela informação preciosa.

_Elbereth_, Glorfindel vira tudo, tudo o que ele fizera.

Glorfindel o vira erguer a espada, a espada que roubara, que reforjara sem a autorização de seu dono, que portara como se fosse sua, a espada com a qual fugira. Glorfindel o vira erguê-la e arrancar a cabeça de um homem.

Glorfindel o vira matar um homem...

Glorfindel o vira matar um homem e fugir...

E agora Glorfindel estava olhando para ele...

Estava olhando para ele fixamente...

Fixamente...

Mas... havia algo naquele olhar...

Havia...

Lágrimas...

"Meu bom _Ilúvatar..."_ Ele ouviu o mentor dizer.

Glorfindel estava chorando...

O mentor ainda esfregou a face com força, respirando ruidosamente. As mãos pareciam pesadas subindo e descendo pelo rosto que agora ele não podia ver.

O que estaria pensando? Parecia zangado... Zangado... Estava zangado e não decepcionado? Estava zangado com ele? Zangado pelo que ele fizera?

O antigo guerreiro voltou a respirar fundo, e enfim ele olhou para o menino, cujo semblante tornara a perder a cor. Elrohir agora não conseguia deixar de olhar para o mestre. Seu corpo estava novamente tenso, mesmo com as mãos do pai o afagando devagar. Glorfindel percebeu então que estava em um momento delicado, um momento em que uma palavra sua poderia mudar todos os conceitos da vida de alguém.

_Elbereth_, às vezes era difícil demais ser tão importante para uma criança...

Era difícil demais... Mas... Mas era bom demais saber que ainda era importante assim e que esse era o motivo que afastara o discípulo dele. Não. Elrohir não lhe dera as costas por falta de afeto ou respeito. Ele lhe dera as costas exatamente pelo motivo contrário.

E agora, por aquele motivo, os lábios do menino tremiam, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos nele. O lorde louro se viu sacudindo a cabeça inconformado_._ Aquela criança fora atacada por um homem armado com o dobro do tamanho dela. Um ladrão oportunista que tentara matar uma criança por causa de uma maldita arma. Um ladrão oportunista e covarde que poderia ter roubado a vida de uma criança por causa de uma maldita arma...

Glorfindel ficou preso naqueles pensamentos, sua mente repetindo aquela cena inúmeras vezes. A cada uma o guerreiro sacudia a cabeça com mais força, não conseguindo impedir-se de imaginar-se lá, arrancando a cabeça daquele infeliz com as mãos nuas e jogando o corpo dele naquela água imunda e cheia de insetos. _Ilúvatar _que o perdoasse, _Mandos_ que o compreendesse, mas ele desejava de todo o coração ter podido fazer aquilo, ele desejava de todo o coração ter aparecido ali mesmo que uma águia o houvesse levado. Ele desejava ter... desejava ter evitado aquela cena... aquela cena horrível com a qual teria que viver...

Foram alguns momentos até que ele se acalmou. Quando enfim conseguiu fazê-lo, percebeu que Elrohir havia fechado os olhos mais uma vez e voltava a esconder o rosto no ombro do pai. Elrond o embalava agora sutilmente e em silêncio.

Ah, sua pouca sabedoria! Recriminou-se mentalmente o guerreiro louro. Ficara tão inconformado! Na certa seu silêncio e sua reação de exasperação foram mal interpretados. Ele tornou a sacudir a cabeça então, depois se esticou um pouco e tocou com carinho a perna do jovem elfo. Precisava dizer algo que não aquelas barbaridades que estavam em sua cabeça.

"Sabe quem passou por aquele pântano depois de você, Elrohir?" Ele disse e o menino reabriu, relutante, os olhos. "Seu pai... Pouco depois de você... E depois dele, sua mãe e seu irmão. Sabe-se lá mais quantos outros. Aquele ser sem escrúpulos poderia ter vitimado qualquer um deles. Poderia tê-los pego desprevenidos. Poderia ter atacado uma caravana com mulheres e crianças. Poderia ter surpreendido outra pessoa com menos sorte e perícia do que vocês."

Aquele era o seu melhor tom de mestre, mas em seu peito o que fazia ainda era tentar calar as selvajarias que na verdade queria dizer. Seu coração continuava a gritar outras insensatezes do tipo: "_Mandos... Eu arrancaria a cabeça daquele infeliz com as mãos nuas... Eu... Eu juro que o faria... Eu teria sentido um imenso prazer nisso..." _Mas essas palavras eram apenas para si e não para aquele menino que já se julgara culpado por tempo demais. Ele continuou olhando-o, depois se arriscou a erguer uma mão e tocar-lhe a face, satisfazendo-se por sentir o jovem elfo não se esquivar mais de seu toque.

"Dar-te-ei uma lição que só agora a oportunidade me permite, elfinho..." Ele disse então, procurando retomar a calma e mantendo a mão por sobre o rosto de Elrohir. Aquietava-lhe agora um pouco o coração inconformado perceber que ao menos o calor voltava àquela pele tão alva. "Essa é uma verdade da qual todo elfo, inclusive eu mesmo às vezes, precisa se lembrar. Apresento-lhe um sentimento que é conhecido como _a dor dos guerreiros_." Ele adicionou, soltando agora o rosto do jovem elfo apenas para segurar sua mão.

Elrohir lembrou as palavras do pai no pântano, quando ouvira a primeira vez aquela expressão. Ele respirou fundo então, torcendo um pouco o nariz para tentar conter o desejo de derramar outras lágrimas. Não queria mais chorar, queria ouvir o mestre, não importava que reprimenda ele fosse lhe dar.

"Ás vezes somos obrigados a fazer o que não desejamos, estejamos ou não treinados e preparados para isso." Ele disse, deixando-se ficar preso naqueles olhos escuros. "Mas em nosso ser existem alguns sentimentos e sensações que não podem ser esquecidos. Se você levar a vida de alguém, defendendo-se ou defendendo outra pessoa, mesmo assim você será um matador." Continuou, com cuidado, o mestre. "Entretanto, se você o faz, mas, mesmo sabendo que agiu sem outra escolha, sente o peso do ato em seu coração e lamenta a vida que roubou... você é um guerreiro, menino."

Mesmo Elrohir tentando contê-las, as lágrimas voltaram a rolar por suas faces, impedindo momentaneamente o mentor de continuar seu discurso. Glorfindel analisou o semblante do menino um pouco, segurando a emoção, depois passou a enxugar-lhe o rosto displicentemente. Os olhos do jovem elfo ainda estavam fixos nele e brilhavam como ele nunca os havia visto brilhar.

"O que precisa se lembrar, elfinho." Ele continuou então, procurando dar à sua voz um tom menos contundente do que vinha dando até agora. "É que a dor simboliza o respeito que o guerreiro tem pela criação de _Ilúvatar_ que se deixou perder. Ela é respeito pela vida, pelo direito de existir de todas as criaturas. Essa dor não tem outro propósito que não lembrá-lo de que seu papel tem que ser justo." Completou então, mas diante do leve contrair das sobrancelhas do menino, somou: "O que estou tentando lhe dizer, elfinho bobo, é que a dor não pode abalá-lo a ponto de comprometer o seu bem estar, a ponto de fazer novas vítimas, compreende?"

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios, mas depois, traduzindo o porquê daquela reprimenda, baixou os olhos. Glorfindel, no entanto, apressou-se em reerguer-lhe o queixo, voltando a alisar um tanto mais duramente a face pálida do jovem elfo, como se não desejasse apenas aquietá-lo, mas sim despertá-lo, retirá-lo enfim daquela dor.

"Pare de sofrer, Elrohir. Pare de sofrer. Se é pelo que fez, não tem porquê. Se é por mim ou por qualquer um dos que te querem bem, tem menos porquê ainda. Não vou negar que às vezes me vejo querendo sua pele quando me lembro do quanto você se arriscou, eu mal consigo imaginar sem que minha cabeça fique dando voltas... Mas... _Elbereth,_ elfinho tolo. Não se dá conta do que fez? Não se dá conta da coragem que teve? De onde foi capaz de chegar? Não sei que tipo de tolices está pensando sobre si mesmo, mas lhe asseguro que nada têm de verdade. Pela boa memória que seu avô deixou entre as estrelas, elfinho! Você não imagina o quanto estou esperando ansioso que um dia tudo volte ao normal e você possa me contar como foi cavalgar as ondas de _Ulmo_."

Os olhos de Elrohir ainda continuaram fixos no mentor, até que o sentindo da brincadeira o fez erguer levemente os cantos dos lábios. Mas ainda havia lágrimas fazendo seu caminho pelas maçãs do rosto do jovem elfo. Ele mesmo agora as enxugava, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do pai, que reforçara o abraço oferecido.

Glorfindel continuou analisando a cena que via, tentando ver que sementes poderia colher de fato do que plantara. Elrohir era agora embalado levemente pelo pai, vez por outra ele respirava fundo, como se ainda estivesse contendo um choro que queria lhe voltar. O antigo guerreiro de Gondolin esvaziou os pulmões, ele ainda se apiedava daquele menino tão cheio de coragem, de toda aquela dor que surgira porque ele fora julgado com rigidez. Não queria julgar aquele rapaz com rigidez mais. Não agora. Não durante algum tempo.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, elfinho encrenqueiro. De tudo o que fez. Da coragem que teve. Poucas vezes vi tamanha determinação em minha vida de guerreiro e jamais a vi em alguém tão jovem quanto você, rapazinho. Fico me controlando para não sair por aí aos quatro ventos dizendo que sou seu mentor. Estou mesmo orgulhoso demais de você" Ele se viu dizendo e um sorriso sincero acompanhou aquela verdade. Quando percebeu que seu comentário gerou uma nova comoção e outras lágrimas naquele rosto já bastante abatido, Glorfindel sentiu que já era demais. Ele puxou aquela criança já crescida e surpreendente dos braços do pai, fazendo algo que há muito tempo não fazia, trazendo-o para seu próprio colo e abraçando-o como quando ele ainda era de fato um menininho.

Elrohir surpreendeu-se, mas depois jogou os braços à volta do mestre com a mesma urgência, não acreditando no que estava sentindo. Aguardara tanto, ansiara, imaginara como seria a sensação, se de fato viria. Mas viera enfim... a sensação de que era finda a batalha... a sensação de que podia aquietar o coração, de que aquela dor ia acabar, de que havia como completar novamente aquele vazio.

E naquela noite, depois de muitas estações, ele conseguiu dormir profundamente sem que imagem alguma, fosse a de uma espada, fosse a de uma ilha, fosse a de um guerreiro injustiçado, fosse a de um homem morto em um pântano, surgisse para assombrá-lo.

Na varanda do quarto deles, o pai e o amigo louro, dividiram, naquela noite, uma garrafa de vinho, conversaram displicentemente sobre os tempos passados e velaram por vontade própria a noite de sono dos dois irmãos.


	20. MINHA LIBERDADE, DEPOIS DA SUA

Olá, espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse é o último capítulo de A MÃO DO PRÓXIMO GUERREIRO, e traz os derradeiros momentos de tensão antes do esperado desfecho. Sou realmente grata aos que acompanharam o texto até aqui, oferecendo-me a confiança que eu precisava para terminar o texto e buscando compreender esse nosso elfinho confuso e complicado. Nem eu mesma imaginara até onde Elrohir poderia ir em sua pequena traquinagem. Fico feliz por ter acompanhado com vocês os passos dessa aventura.

Queria agora, no último capítulo, agradecer a ajuda inestimável de minha amiga **Myriara**, (desculpe amiga, eu sei que você não queria que eu postasse esse agradecimento aqui, mas eu me sentiria muito vazia se não o fizesse). Myriara é minha mestra em muitas questões e seus conselhos e puxões de orelha me guiaram em momentos em que, talvez sem ela, a história poderia ter perdido sua força. Obrigada, _mellon-nín._ Estamos aguardando ansiosamente a prometida terceira parte da trilogia que começou com A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN e seguiu primorosamente em DAROR E MÍRIEL.

Gostaria também de agradecer a minha igualmente amiga e mestre em assuntos Tolkienanos **Kiannah**, que me deu outro puxão de orelha em uma questão que passou batido mesmo na passagem da comitiva pelo Topo do Vento. Há ali um "engano cronológico", eu caracterizei o lugar como já abandonado em um momento no qual ainda estava em pleno funcionamento. Erro da escritora aqui que pesquisou muito, mas mesmo assim ainda cometeu erros. Peço desculpas. A correção virá assim que eu pensar no que fazer... ai ai...

Aproveito também para convidar os amigos a fazerem parte do nosso grupo de escritores. O TOLKIEN GROUP, cujo endereço está na minha página da ffnet. Somos um grupo de amadores apaixonados pelas obras e personagens do professor e que realmente torcem o relógio para encontrar tempo para ler fics, deixar comentários e escrever os próprios textos. Na verdade, o que ansiamos é não deixar o gosto pelas histórias do mundo tolkieano perder-se, estamos até organizando um desafio de final de ano, envolvendo todos os escritores e os que nunca escreveram, mas gostariam de fazê-lo. Se quiserem fazer parte da nossa família tolkienana é só dizer "amigo" e entrar.

A todos meu muito obrigada mesmo, _mellyn-nín_. Espero que apreciem esse momento final.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XIV – MINHA LIBERDADE, DEPOIS DA SUA.**_

"_Sua voz é um carinho que eu nem sei se merecia." _

Tere Penhabe

* * *

Quando os irmãos chegaram à sala principal Celebrian lhes sorriu. Eles haviam dormido até quase a hora do almoço e pareciam ansiosos por apanhar a primeira coisa comestível que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos.

"Olhe os modos, Elrohir!" Celebrian advertiu o caçula ao vê-lo circular a mesa, apanhar um pedaço de pão e enfiá-lo quase inteiro na boca. "Nós vamos almoçar, seu dorminhoco. Não vê que a mesa já está posta?"

Celboril, o cozinheiro da família sorriu ao ver os meninos já tomando seus lugares, puxando guardanapos e apanhando os talheres. À volta deles a família também se acomodava. Elrond à ponta da mesa e Celebrian a sua esquerda. À frente dela sentavam-se os dois filhos, Elladan perto do pai e Elrohir ao lado do irmão. Glorfindel e Erestor foram os últimos a chegar.

"Um almoço em família. Fico feliz em vê-los todos aqui. Uma pena que Lorde Celeborn e Lady Galadriel não estejam entre nós hoje." Comentou o cozinheiro, quando os últimos lordes tomaram seus lugares.

"Há tempos o coração de meu pai está mais aqui conosco do que no caminho que realmente deseja tomar. Foi um custo convencê-lo de que podia regressar para junto de minha mãe." Celebrian sorriu, deslizando os olhos pela família que havia construído com o marido, mas ainda somando a ela a imagem acalentadora do casal. "Pelo menos nossos sábios lordes estão conosco hoje, não é, _ionath-nín?_" Provocou, olhando agora para o esposo e os amigos recém-chegados, que haviam passado os últimos dias tão envoltos em seus afazeres que não puderam compartilhar refeição alguma com a dama de Imladris e os filhos. Glorfindel tomara seu lado, sentado diante de Elrohir e Erestor ocupava a cadeira ao lado da do gêmeo mais novo.

"Tínhamos muitas questões para resolver esses dias, minha boa senhora." Comentou o conselheiro em seu tom formal. "Fora toda a papelada que recebemos. Creia-me, comer na biblioteca não é muito agradável."

"Nem higiênico." Provocou o guerreiro louro, puxando seu guardanapo. "Aquele lugar nunca está limpo." Ele completou, e piscou para os gêmeos assim que ouviu o esperado e contido bufar de insatisfação do conselheiro que, como era de seu feitio, ignorou a provocação, já fingindo ater-se aos pratos que eram colocados sobre a mesa.

Os irmãos sorriram, mas logo estavam imitando a atitude do mentor. Celboril era um excelente cozinheiro e a cada dia os pratos eram adornados e expostos de maneira diferente. Ele vivia a repetir que a arte não estava só no criar, mas também no expor, assim como o prazer da comida começava pelo observá-la, passava pelo sentir-lhe o aroma para, por ultimo perceber-lhe o sabor.

"Que lindas estão as batatas." Celebrian comentou, como também era seu hábito. Ela tinha um respeito extremo pelo trabalho bem feito de Celboril.

"Fico feliz que aprove, minha senhora. Desejo-lhes um bom apetite." Disse o elfo, inclinando-se em uma breve reverência e afastando-se.

O cerimonial das refeições da família terminava ali. Às vezes o próprio Celboril, quando não tinha outros afazeres, se sentava à mesa com eles. Mas o processo de servir-se era de cada um dos que estavam presentes. Exceto os gêmeos, para quem a mãe sempre preparava os pratos.

Isso quando Elrohir não excedia seus limites, o que era bastante comum.

No entanto, depois da longa viagem, aquela era a primeira refeição na qual a família o via realmente interessado no que comia e no que estava à sua volta. Por isso, quando o menino estendeu o próprio garfo que usara para trazer mais algumas batatas para o prato e a mãe o repreendeu, instaurou-se uma sensação difícil de decifrar. Talvez também, pelas palavras que, displicentemente, escaparam da senhora de Imladris.

"Elrohir! Não sabe pedir, molequinho?" Ela havia dito e agora o menino tinha os olhos voltados em sua direção.

Ciente do deslize. A mãe ainda encheu o peito devagar. A princípio se viu completamente sem ação, mas depois começou a tentar imaginar como poderia contornar aquela situação, sem dar a ela um valor excessivo, que talvez fosse mais prejudicial do que realmente útil. Pensando nisso a elfa respirou fundo e decidiu tomar outro rumo, mesmo que fosse igualmente arriscado. Mantendo o rosto firme, enquanto retribuía o olhar do filho, ela dirigiu-se novamente a ele, em seu simulado ar de mãe insatisfeita.

"Não sabe pedir, molequinho?" Repetiu, mostrando-lhe a grande colher com a qual as batatas eram servidas.

Os olhos do menino não se moveram dos dela por um tempo e Celebrian acabou por sentir enfim um arrepio estranho. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais. Talvez houvesse se excedido. As marcas ainda estavam muito visíveis. No entanto, ao invés de demonstrar qualquer reação de revolta, ela percebeu o filho encher o peito devagar, logo em seguida ele levantou o prato em sua direção.

Celebrian soltou os ombros, aliviada, mas seus olhos marejaram com aquela imagem. Elrohir lhe lançava um olhar de nítidas desculpas, ainda com o prato erguido. _Ilúvatar_ ela o amava tanto, nunca mais queria se zangar com ele, nem por um instante sequer, principalmente por uma tolice daquelas.

"Pronto, aqui está." Ela disse, contendo o choro que queria romper-lhe tolamente e colocando mais algumas colheres de batatas para o menino, que agora continuava a olhar para ela, mais consternado ainda. _Elbereth_, ela precisava se conter, precisava parar de demonstrar sua dor tão abertamente assim ou o menino nunca melhoraria. "E sem muito molho de pimenta nas batatas dessa vez." Buscou provocar então, com um sorriso ainda embebido nas lágrimas que buscava conter.

Elrohir ainda ficou observando a mãe um pouco mais, mesmo depois de apoiar o prato de volta à mesa, depois retribuiu o sorriso com outro igualmente pouco convincente. Mesmo assim apanhou de forma displicente o pote de molho picante, colocando algumas boas colheradas sobre a comida.

Celebrian fechou os olhos e sorriu, descrente da capacidade que aquele menino tinha de agir sempre de acordo com suas próprias vontades, mesmo que fosse instruído claramente em contrário. Ela sorriu mais largamente então, ao ver o próprio Elladan tomar-lhe o pote de pimentas com um olhar no qual quase se podia ler um: _"Êh, Nana disse "sem muito molho de pimenta". Não ouviu da primeira vez?" _

Sim. Talvez aquela fosse mais uma das muitas tentativas do mais velho em apaziguar os ânimos, e talvez fossem exatamente aquelas as palavras ditas ao irmão, haja visto o ar de insatisfação que se estabeleceu no rosto deste, antes que os dois simulassem aquele mesmo pequeno jogo de forças que faziam sempre: Elladan afastando o pote com um riso e Elrohir tentando alcançá-lo a todo o custo.

Era uma brincadeira quase diária da qual todos naquela mesa, apesar de buscarem demonstrar sempre insatisfação, percebiam ter sentido uma imensa falta. Um jogo de guerra de dois irmãos em uma pequena tarde de sol, um jogo que Elladan sempre conseguia vencer, assegurado por um olhar reprovador do pai. Dessa vez, no entanto, Elrond demonstrou sua reprovação com mais prazer camuflado do que desejo genuíno de repreensão.

Uma vez resolvido o pequeno e agradável impasse entre os irmãos, todos voltaram a apreciar suas refeições brandamente. Celebrian soltou um pequeno suspiro, então, imaginando que talvez a vida fosse continuar amena assim por um tempo, não completamente perfeita, mas amena, livre de grandes mágoas ou necessidades de consolo. Quando ela deu por si estava apenas remexendo os alimentos de seu prato, sem tê-los provado, afastando as batatas das cenouras, movendo as folhas dos vegetais, colocando a carne em outra posição. _Talvez Celboril estivesse certo ao despender tanto tempo no singelo ato de organizar cores e aromas em um prato, talvez a mera certeza de que tudo estava em seu lugar correto já pudesse ser o bastante, já pudesse fazer a diferença.__ E talvez àquela impressão de segurança __se__ seguissem, uma de cada vez, outras sensações igualmente desejadas e necessárias à felicidade daquele lar reconstruído._

Era uma sensação agridoce aquela, mas era melhor do que as muitas outras que vinha experimentando. A família parecia continuar aquela refeição sem grande desejo por qualquer conversa mais longa. A voz de Glorfindel surgia em alguns momentos, tecendo comentários que eram mais destinados a Elrond ou a Erestor do que aos demais presentes. E os elfos se engajavam em uma rápida troca de ideias entre uma ou outra garfada. Sim. Tudo parecia no lugar. Ela ergueu os olhos em direção à janela então e tentou procurar no brilho daquele sol de primavera e no colorido que trazia à sua terra naquela época do ano as forças que precisava para fazer daquelas conjeturas certezas.

Foi quando alguém pareceu ter notado sua tristeza, mesmo tão bem disfarçada. Mas a senhora de Imladris a princípio não percebeu, mesmo a palavra em tom preocupado sendo destinada diretamente a ela. A elfa até julgara ter ouvido algo, mas parecera-lhe tão irreal que, para se proteger, o subconsciente daquela mãe apressara-se em negar o fato.

Mas houve um silêncio estranho em seguida, um silêncio estranho e cheio de significados que acabou por arrastar a elfa forçosamente de volta a si, ao lugar no qual estava, como que apenas para ouvir mais uma vez o que julgava ter sido um reflexo de seus desejos.

"_Nana?"_

_Elbereth. _Não podia ser... Aquela tinha sido a primeira palavra que ele dissera, ainda bebê. Não podia ser verdade... Fora sua primeira palavra. E ele acabara de repeti-la, naquele exato instante, olhando-a nos olhos. Ele a havia chamado... Como da primeira vez... Era mesmo verdade?

Ele a havia chamado?

Chamara-a de fato?

_Elbereth... _Ele chamara por ela...

Mas...

Por que a havia chamado?

"Sim... Sim, querido... O que foi?" Ela se viu indagando insegura, enquanto olhava para aquele par de órbitas escuras e brilhantes.

Elrohir respirou fundo, pressionando o maxilar, depois ele mesmo soltou os lábios e empalideceu como que se dando conta só naquele momento do que acabara de fazer, como se seus instintos tivessem sido mais fortes do que ele mesmo fora todo aquele tempo. Ele deixara seu coração falar, deixara-o tomar as rédeas novamente. E agora parecia não saber o que fazer. Parecia não saber qual seria o próximo passo. Seus olhos se desprenderam dos dela agoniados então, para se fixarem nitidamente na primeira coisa que estava ao seu alcance.

"Eu... Eu quero um pouco d'água, por favor." Ele disse rapidamente, agarrando o copo e estendendo-o em direção à elfa. Por sorte Elrohir estava longe de desejar que a mãe lhe servisse água de fato, pois da forma como sua mão tremia segurando o copo e por certo as da própria Celebrian, agora firmemente laçadas embaixo da mesa também o faziam, aquele ato estava longe de se consumar.

Havia de fato outros objetivos que talvez o destino, ou mesmo o inconsciente dos que ali estavam pareciam semear. Talvez fosse aquele inconsciente que tivesse gritado o primeiro basta e todos o tivessem ouvido mesmo sem perceberem. Talvez eles apenas estivessem contendo a respiração para depois poderem respirar aliviados. Sim. Talvez fosse aquilo que explicasse o que parecia inexplicável. Mas também não houve espaço para explicações ou evasivas, ou sorrisos forçados. Logo o gêmeo se levantou, parecendo tomar novamente as rédeas daquele cavalo arredio como ninguém soubera fazer melhor e ele mesmo moveu-se do lugar, dando rapidamente à volta na mesa em direção de uma mãe que já o esperava de braços abertos.

E foram os braços dela que ele ganhou.

Mas Celebrian ganhou muito mais...

Ela nem sequer conseguira se levantar, e agora mantinha a cabeça encostada suavemente no peito do filho, em pé abraçado a ela, sentindo toda a emoção de poder ouvir o ritmo rápido que sempre parecera mover o coração daquele menino.

Do outro lado da mesa, Elladan assistia a cena com os lábios descolados. O pai havia segurado sua mão e aquela era a única certeza que tinha de que não estava sonhando. Depois de um tempo nos braços da mãe, ouvindo as palavras de afeto dela e recebendo seus afagos, Elrohir voltou devagar para o seu lugar, apanhando os talheres e concentrando-se na comida como quem não deseja saber de verdade o que está à sua volta. Ele ainda passou a mão no rosto algumas vezes, secando as novas lágrimas, mas logo estava concentrado propositalmente no pedaço de carne que cortava.

Elrohir era de fato ainda muito mais corajoso do que ele imaginara. Como aquilo era possível. Surpreender-se assim com alguém a quem se conhece há tanto tempo? Foi o que Elladan pensou, sabendo o quão duro fora aquele ato. Quando o irmão reergueu rapidamente os olhos e o pegou observando-o, Elladan desviou o olhar, mas percebeu que o mais novo não fizera o mesmo, por isso voltou a encontrá-lo, julgando que havia algo que talvez o caçula quisesse lhe dizer, mesmo que em pensamento.

"Seu copo está vazio também." Foi a fala do irmão, que o fez envergar as sobrancelhas. "Não está com sede? Não quer água também?"

Elladan ainda custou alguns instantes para perceber qual era aquela porta que o irmão lhe abrira. Ele se virou então para a mãe e percebeu que as lágrimas dela ainda não haviam secado. Ela o olhava atentamente. Parecia mesmo faltar algo, ou alguém.

"Eu... tenho sede..." Ele disse, erguendo o copo e olhando a mãe com carinho. "Pode me dar um pouco de água, por favor, _nana_?"

A mãe retribuiu o olhar, só que ao invés de atender ao pedido ela segurou a mão do filho nas suas, acariciando-lhe o punho e o pulso algumas vezes e sorrindo largamente, antes de soltá-lo e servi-lo assim como ao caçula.

Logo cada irmão estava ocupado com seus talheres e pratos novamente, só que dessa vez apenas os dois continuavam suas refeições. Os adultos deixaram-se ficar, trocando olhares e acenos de confirmação e assimilando, cada qual a seu modo, a sensação de prazer que aquela cena há tanto esperada, enfim lhes revelara.

&&&

Daquele dia em diante toda a Valfenda pareceu tomada por momentos de extrema paz. As manhãs nasciam brandas, os pássaros apreciavam as novas formas da primavera, os cantos dos elfos ecoavam pelas pequenas praças e os filhos do casal de Imladris passavam seus dias na Biblioteca, diante do antigo mestre.

Talvez nesse último aspecto a vida estivesse idêntica demais ao que sempre fora. Pelo menos para o ansioso Elrohir, que passava quase todo o horário das aulas com os olhos claros mais refletindo o azul que o provocava da janela, do que voltados para as tarefas a ele designadas.

Erestor o observava pelo canto dos olhos, vez por outra invadindo o silêncio da leitura com um pequeno som de desaprovação, que logo trazia o olhar do caçula de volta para as páginas que estudava. Na verdade, embora disfarçadamente, apiedava-se do menino, cumprindo outra vez uma penalidade imposta pelo pai e pelo mestre das armas, pela atitude totalmente indisciplinada de sua última visita ao campo de treinos.

Ele só não se manifestara contra a decisão dos amigos porque conhecia o que a motivara. Uma ferida recém-fechada, hematomas quase desaparecidos, um coração cicatrizando... Tudo aquilo requeria mais do que mero zelo. Não, não valia a pena arriscar uma sobrecarga em espíritos tão recentemente recuperados. Agora eles estavam bem mais cientes disso do que quando os dois irmãos voltaram às suas rotinas.

O problema era convencer um jovem elfo, bastante aborrecido com a punição.

No entanto, um olhar breve de desapontamento e um pressionar um pouco mais rígido dos lábios foram as únicas manifestações do rapaz, quando o pai e os mentores lhe esclareceram porque ficaria duas longas luas sem pisar no campo de treinos. O gêmeo mais novo até pensara em tentar negociar a punição, pois, em sua ingenuidade e total desconhecimento das preocupações de seus protetores, apenas atribuíra o castigo à sua atitude de rebeldia. No entanto, logo a barganha de, quem sabe, ter que pedir desculpas ao presunçoso Angahor e ser observado pelos demais pupilos pareceu-lhe cara demais.

Resignara-se então o orgulhoso Elrohir, enfiando-se dia após dia naquela biblioteca com o sempre solidário irmão, mas mastigando cada minuto ali como uma erva das mais amargas.

Por isso quando a figura do guerreiro louro entrou na biblioteca naquele fim de tarde, como vinha fazendo ao término de cada um dos dias da pequena penalidade imposta aos dois irmãos, apenas os olhos do mais velho se voltaram para ele. Glorfindel já esperava por isso, principalmente depois de mais de dez dias daquela rotina. Ele apenas trocou um disfarçado olhar de cumplicidade com o outro mentor dos meninos e acomodou-se na cadeira diante de Erestor, observando distraidamente o desempenho pouco empolgado dos filhos do curador.

Logo Elladan se ergueu, trazendo a Erestor um pergaminho com a cópia exata de um mapa bastante verde. Aquela fora sua tarefa vespertina e ele parecia aliviado por finalmente tê-la terminado. O olhar álacre do mestre moreno também acrescentou um pouco mais de satisfação ao feito, abrandando ligeiramente o pesar de mais aquela tarde de estudos árduos.

"Bom trabalho, Elladan!" Erestor usou as palavras de sempre para reforçar a satisfação pela execução a contento da tarefa. Ele voltou os olhos escuros para o outro gêmeo então e torceu levemente os lábios ao perceber que toda a pouca concentração do rapaz gerara algo bastante longe de poder ser classificado como alguma cartografia.

Elrohir, ao se sentir observado, apenas soltou um prolongado suspiro de insatisfação. Ouvir o elogio que o irmão recebera não era exatamente como ele gostaria de terminar aquela tarde de clausura. Elladan olhou-o por um instante, depois largou os ombros, prevendo um final bem mais insatisfatório para aquela tarde do que o que já aborrecia o irmão, principalmente se este não se acautelasse um pouco com os olhares e outras manifestações de desagrado que estavam lhe escapando.

"Pelo que vejo alguém vai sair daqui depois do despertar das estrelas." Foi Glorfindel quem provocou. Para Elrohir aquilo pareceu ainda pior do que os comentários irônicos dos quais Erestor fazia uso para repreendê-lo em momentos como aquele. "O que há elfinho? É o mais rápido desenhista dos pupilos de seu mestre aqui e não é capaz de traçar os caminhos que precisa memorizar?" Ele completou e quando o jovem elfo torceu insatisfeito os lábios, acrescentou. "Como vai fazer quando em sua próxima viagem inconsequente por essas terras, se não tiver ao menos um rascunho legível no qual se apoiar?"

A brincadeira despertou no menino um olhar de surpresa e rancor que há algum tempo ninguém via, mas que ao mentor não abalou. Glorfindel apenas retribuiu a atenção daquelas pupilas escurecidas, depois jogou por sobre a mesa outro pedaço de pergaminho, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente e murchando um pouco a disposição do menino de dar aquela resposta que ele parecia ter já quase lhe escapando pelos lábios.

"Pode ir, Erestor." Ele disse, sem desviar o olhar que Elrohir, apesar de visivelmente contrariado, não desistira de direcionar-lhe. _Elbereth, _aquele elfinho era mesmo corajoso. "Eu mesmo me encarregarei de que você tenha sobre a sua mesa pela manhã o melhor mapa dessa região que já viu."

O lorde moreno ainda moveu os olhos por aquela cena por um instante. Ele decididamente não aprovava os métodos do amigo em certas ocasiões, mas diante daquele impasse, sentiu-se pouco confortável em desacreditá-lo diante dos pupilos. Por esse e apenas esse motivo, ergueu-se um tanto a contragosto de sua poltrona. Antes de sair, no entanto, apoiou uma mão no ombro do primogênito da casa.

"Você vem, Elladan? Seu trabalho foi finalizado a contento."

O gêmeo mais velho hesitou, lançando um olhar para o mestre louro, cujo significado Glorfindel entenderia até mesmo de costas. Na verdade, Erestor havia feito o convite por mera formalidade, pois sabia tão bem quanto qualquer um daquela sala onde Elladan desejava estar.

"Se quiser pode ficar, elfinho." Glorfindel foi dizendo, sem abandonar o seu tom debochado. "Mas não erguerá um dedo para ajudar esse preguiçoso aqui."

Dessa vez Erestor achou por bem abandonar o lugar, sem nem mesmo observar a reação que o gêmeo mais novo ofereceria àquele comentário. Elrohir era, sem sombra de dúvida, seu aluno mais problemático, e ele não queria carregar para o travesseiro a imagem do olhar que, com certeza, o menino havia lançando ao mestre depois de mais aquela provocação. Ele limitou-se a despedir-se do amigo louro e advertir os irmãos com um rápido "_Juízo, meninos!"_ antes de cruzar a porta e fechá-la rapidamente atrás de si.

Elladan acompanhou a saída do mestre moreno, depois ficou parado onde estava por um tempo. Havia se erguido para entregar o trabalho que fizera e depois não conseguira descobrir qual caminho tomar. Ocupar agora a cadeira ao lado de Elrohir era decididamente algo que sabia que Glorfindel não admitiria, por isso mesmo ele permaneceu em pé, encarando o mentor com olhos questionadores.

"Vá buscar um livro para ler." Glorfindel apenas aconselhou, com um sutil movimento de mão que nem sequer foi acompanhado por um olhar. A atenção dele ainda estava na figura endurecida que tinha diante de si. Elrohir apoiara as mãos sobre a mesa e parecia disposto a ignorar a insinuação do mentor sobre refazer o trabalho.

Sim. Se o mestre queria ver as estrelas despertarem, ele daria a ele mais do que isso, o faria ficar ali até que o sol voltasse a dispor sobre elas seu véu de luz.

Nos lábios de Glorfindel desenhava-se, entretanto, um sorriso bastante sutil.

_Astalder_. Era como o avô o chamava.

Elladan sentia o conflito de forças e aquilo não o agradava. Ele se afastou mesmo assim, trazendo um volume qualquer para a mesa apenas para não acrescentar àquela situação, mais motivos de desapontamento. Ele abriu o livro sem sequer olhá-lo com atenção e apoiou as mãos sobre ele fingindo ler. O que lhe restava fazer? Esperar apenas e torcer para que as coisas não se complicassem mais.

Já Elrohir começou a sentir aquela passagem do tempo de uma forma diferente da do irmão. Glorfindel encostara-se a cadeira, demonstrando sua disposição evidente de esperar o quanto fosse.

Esperar. _Elbereth_, ele não aguentava mais esperar até que sua vida voltasse ao normal.

"Eu não quero fazer essa droga de mapa." Disse por fim o jovem elfo e sentiu que sua voz despertou uma disfarçada surpresa no mestre. Todos pareciam tão acostumados com o silêncio deles que, às vezes, ele, ou o irmão, eram surpreendidos pela atitude de total surpresa de alguns quando a estes dirigiam a palavra.

Glorfindel respirou ruidosamente.

"Não me lembro de ter-lhe perguntado isso, elfinho."

"Não sou mais um elfinho."

"Está agindo como tal."

"Por que vocês nos tratam como tal." Elrohir enervou-se enfim. Estava tão cansado daquilo que mal podia continuar encenando o papel que sabia ser de sua obrigação. "Tudo o que faço desde que cheguei é copiar esses malditos livros e mapas só porque não consigo me entender com aqueles idiotas que treinam comigo."

Dessa vez Glorfindel não deixou que sua resposta agraciasse tão rapidamente o pupilo. Ele permaneceu encarando o menino por um tempo, antes de perguntar, em um tom completamente isento do deboche que até então embalava sua parte daquela conversa.

"E por que não consegue se entender com seus amigos?"

"Eles não são meus amigos."

"Eles são mais do que isso, Elrohir."

Elrohir rangeu os dentes de nervosismo, mas a frase do mestre ficou a perturbar-lhe as ideias mais do que ele gostaria que ficasse.

"O que quer dizer?" Ele indagou com visível desdém, voltando os olhos para a janela, além da qual a paisagem já se escurecia devagar, enquanto tentava disfarçar o interesse naquele assunto que tratavam.

Glorfindel aguardou para responder quando o menino voltasse a olhá-lo. Sabia que o faria, por isso outro sorriso quase lhe escapou ao ver os olhos do jovem elfo moverem-se, mesmo contrariados, em sua direção.

"O que quer dizer?" Ele repetiu, agora mais irritado.

O elfo louro respirou fundo, depois soltou o ar em um só movimento. Ele se inclinou para frente então, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e deixando as mãos soltas.

"Eles são os seus soldados, Elrohir. São os seus soldados, capitão. São seus soldados, guerreiro."

Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas, mas logo em seus lábios desenharam-se o mesmo ar de indignação que pareciam ser-lhes marca registrada e ele estalou a língua, voltando a olhar para a janela entreaberta.

"Por que você não vai brincar com outra pessoa, Glorfindel? Essas coisas não têm a menor graça."

Elladan encheu o peito devagar, disfarçando o nervosismo. _Elbereth_, Elrohir às vezes se arriscava mais do que o necessário.

Mas Glorfindel apenas moveu o olhar por aquela pequena biblioteca, em sua mente não parecia estar à intenção de um conflito mais sério. Ele olhou um momento para o preocupado Elladan e ainda ofereceu a ele um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a encarar o mais novo.

"Durante várias gerações, boa parte dos elfos nasciam agraciados por um dom de vidência." Ele disse, balançando positivamente a cabeça quando recebeu de novo a atenção, mesmo hesitante, do caçula. "Seu pai percebe os rumos da dor, os caminhos das enfermidades. Ele consegue prever como resgatar alguém de ambas e pode descobrir algumas coisas que o futuro reserva a elas, tanto de dor quanto de alegria."

Os irmãos se entreolharam então e a pergunta ficou roçando-lhes a garganta. Elrohir era quem mais desejava fazê-la, mas estava zangado demais para permitir-se demonstrar interesse no que o mestre estava tentando lhe dizer. Talvez por isso, veio do bom Elladan o questionamento.

"E você, Glorfindel?"

O guerreiro deixou o silêncio invadi-lo um pouco antes de voltar a olhar para os gêmeos e responder:

"Eu vejo o destino dos guerreiros. Pelo menos o de alguns deles."

O gêmeo mais novo desprendeu os lábios, mas depois os torceu em mais um ar de descrença ou desaprovação.

"Dos melhores ou dos piores?" Quis saber então, e o questionamento roubou do mentor aquela risada característica. Aquele era Elrohir, quando se esperava dele um questionamento específico, ele aparecia com aquele tipo de pergunta.

"Acha que eu estaria investindo meu tempo e conhecimento em você, elfinho, se tivesse visto que seria o pior guerreiro que já pisaria esse chão?"

Elrohir moveu o rosto em um novo ar de incredulidade.

"Poderia estar tentando me corrigir. _Ada_ mesmo diz que de nada adianta ver o futuro se não se faz alguma coisa para mudá-lo."

Glorfindel voltou a rir, balançando inconformado a cabeça. Ah, _Manwë, _Senhor do Alento de Arda, por que aquelas crianças cresciam assim tão rapidamente?

Elrohir, no entanto, não parecia estar tão agradado com aquele assunto quanto estava seu mentor. Ele continuou olhando para o mestre e tolerando o riso contido deste por um tempo, antes de sua pouca paciência voltar a se esgotar.

"Não sei o que tem de tão engraçado." Ele disse, cruzando os braços em total desagrado.

Glorfindel, mais uma vez, não se intimidou. Ele continuou com seu sorriso quase sarcástico a erguer-lhe os lábios e exibir-lhe os dentes muito brancos por quanto tempo julgou que o menino fosse tolerar vê-lo. Depois, quando Elrohir soltou um novo bufar de inegável insatisfação e moveu o corpo como quem vai se levantar de onde estava, disse:

"Angahor estará em sua patrulha, estará sob seu comando um dia." Informou e quando sentiu as sobrancelhas do menino encurvarem-se e seu rosto converter-se em um disfarçado desprazer, acrescentou. "E ajudar-se-ão sem limites, e salvarão um a vida do outro por mais vezes do que eu gostaria que acontecesse."

Elrohir sentiu o queixo cair então, mas qualquer outra reação sua ficou engolida pelo término daquela revelação.

"Angahor estará no seu grupo, e Atarael, e Arnamo, e Ilfirion, e Séretur, e Cúndur, e Earon, e Varyar, e Laston, e Túro, e Hérion... e Elladan." Glorfindel disse com seriedade e cada nome daquela lista, entre os quais, inclusive, estavam muitos dos veteranos, roubou um pouco a cor do gêmeo mais novo. "Estarão todos sob o seu comando, sob a sua proteção, a mercê de suas decisões, agraciados por sua amizade, elfinho." Ele completou, e estendeu enfim a mão para agarrar com força o braço do menino. "Menino, tenho em mim que sua experiência não foi em vão. Que, apesar dela ter-lhe roubado uma parte das boas sensações de uma infância que poderia durar um pouco mais, ela lhe compensou com uma bagagem que talvez no futuro o torne um guerreiro valoroso... É com isso que eu conto, elfinho. É com isso que eu conto, com o guerreiro que você se tornará. Conto com isso porque sei que todos dependerão de sua lucidez, Elrohir. Dependerão de sua experiência, de sua cautela, de sua boa vontade para com eles. Por isso, menino teimoso, queira-os bem, queira-os todos como seus irmãos e prepare-se, pois, muitas vezes, será apenas a amizade que os une a salvá-los do pior."

&&&

Na manhã seguinte Erestor surpreendeu-se por encontrar, assim que entrou na biblioteca, os dois irmãos, já engajados em leituras e escritas. Ele parou um instante à porta, questionando-se se estava mesmo desperto ou simplesmente caminhava em um sonho estranho. Mas, ao perceberem sua presença, os dois meninos se ergueram ao mesmo tempo, em um movimento sincronizado que lhes era característico.

"Bom dia, mestre." E o saudaram em uníssono.

Erestor ainda permaneceu onde estava por um tempo, disfarçando a sensação de surpresa que aquela cena toda lhe despertara. Depois se aproximou devagar, olhando os meninos com atenção, como que para se assegurar tratarem-se mesmo dos dois filhos do lorde de Imladris.

"Bom dia. Sentem-se, crianças." Ele disse então e suas sobrancelhas se envergaram novamente ao ver os gêmeos obedecerem em outro movimento extremamente sincronizado. Ele deu alguns poucos passos inseguros, depois tomou seu lugar diante dos pupilos. Quando ia indagar-lhes o que faziam, percebeu sobre sua mesa o mapa prometido pelo amigo louro na véspera.

"Fiz também as Terras Castanhas, para completar a região leste." Elrohir informou, enquanto os olhos do mestre subiam e desciam admirados pelo excelente trabalho que viam. "Está certo, mestre?"

"Está excelente..." Erestor deixou escapar, depois ergueu os olhos para o menino, como se continuasse a achar que não encontraria ali a pessoa que deveria estar.

Elrohir retribuiu o olhar e Erestor sentiu algo realmente novo ali, naquelas pupilas acinzentadas, algo que ele não conseguiu classificar, mas que agradou seu coração. O que Glorfindel teria feito depois de sua ausência? Seus pupilos o adoravam de tal forma que por várias vezes ele chegara a julgar que o guerreiro louro fosse alguma espécie de hipnotizador.

"Podemos falar sobre as Terras Castanhas hoje, mestre?" Elrohir despertou-o de seu devaneio um tanto inconsequente e o conselheiro voltou a focar seus olhos no jovem elfo.

"As Terras Castanhas?" Ele indagou depois de um instante ainda de estupefação. "O que deseja saber, Elrohir? Espero que não pretenda fazer alguma jornada perigosa para aquela região." Completou, não conseguindo segurar a insinuação e já se arrependendo de fazê-la ao ver o menino soltar um suspiro fraco. "Peço desculpas. Foi um comentário desagradável, eu admito."

Elrohir baixou os olhos para o mapa que fizera, ainda nas mãos do mestre, depois os reergueu.

"Eu queria apenas saber mais sobre os Ents." Ele disse e seu tom não foi o de um aluno aplicado desejando aprofundar-se na matéria estudada, mas sim um tom antigo que há muito o conselheiro não sentia neles: o de uma criança ainda ansiando por mais uma boa história, por um momento de distração.

As sobrancelhas de Erestor fizeram um quase imperceptível vai e vem, e ele enfim sorriu, lembrando-se do quanto aquela idade na qual os gêmeos estavam tinha de fantástico. Hoje reivindicavam seus direitos como se fossem os donos do mundo, amanhã, ansiavam por um simples afago, por um rastro de atenção despretensiosa.

"Querem saber sobre os Ents então?" O mentor deixou que o sorriso permanecesse em seu rosto um pouco. Também ele estava cansado daqueles dias exaustivos de tarefas árduas e pouco prazer. O sorriso que recebeu dos pupilos como resposta foi a motivação que lhe faltava.

Ele ergueu-se então, caminhou até a estante olhando os vários volumes com atenção. Depois puxou a pequena escada para auxiliá-lo a alcançar uma grande encadernação esverdeada que estava levemente apoiada em uma série de livros igualmente antigos. Uma vez com ela nas mãos, o conselheiro, no entanto, não se reaproximou, tomando a direção de um dos cantos da biblioteca e sentando-se em um divã. Ele apoiou o imenso livro nas pernas com um suspiro de satisfação, mas antes de abri-lo, ergueu os olhos para os dois alunos, ainda sentados, mas que acompanharam cada passo do mestre atentamente. Os irmãos se entreolharam e seus sorrisos se alargaram, logo ocupavam cada qual um dos lados do mentor no estofado, com olhos presos naquelas páginas tão ricamente ilustradas que desconheciam.

"Pois bem... Vejamos..." Ele disse, movimentando propositalmente as folhas em uma vagarosidade que não roubasse dos meninos a chance de ver os detalhes da apresentação do volume. "Os Ents são uma raça muito antiga que apareceu na Terra-média juntamente com os Elfos. Há quem diga que estão aqui em nosso chão a pedido de Yavanna porque..."

&&&

E depois daqueles dias outros se seguiram, menos carregados de má-vontade e desacordos, mais favorecidos pela paciência, tanto do mestre quanto dos discípulos, que agora acompanhavam os pensamentos do mentor e seguiam suas instruções com o mínimo de objeção possível.

&&&

Quando Glorfindel entrou novamente naquela sala, ao término do vigésimo dia de labor dos dois irmãos, surpreendeu-se por encontrá-los completamente engajados em uma tarefa conjunta que parecia estar lhes dando algum prazer. Nenhum dos dois sequer notou sua presença. Estavam no chão da biblioteca, envoltos com barbantes e pedaços de madeira. Ele andou alguns passos e achegou-se a Erestor, que observava a cena em pé perto de uma prateleira.

"Como foi o dia?"

"Bom. Estudamos a energia eólica. Então estão construindo um indicador da direção do vento para testarem algumas teorias de Elladan sobre a direção das correntes de ar do vale."

Glorfindel ergueu as sobrancelhas admirado. Normalmente solidarizava-se com a pouca disposição dos meninos a frequentar as aulas de Erestor, haja vista que ele mesmo nunca vira nada de tão interessante naquelas aulas do amigo moreno. Nada, até aquele instante.

"Como chegaram a esse assunto?" Ele indagou, enquanto Erestor oferecia algumas instruções sobre o posicionamento das setas para Elrohir, que se ocupava em tentar colocá-las no ângulo certo. O menino sorriu então, ao ver o mestre louro.

"Estamos fazendo um catavento." Ele disse, parecendo animado.

"Catavento." Repetiu Erestor com um sorriso. "Sim, sim, podemos chamá-lo dessa forma também."

Glorfindel também sorriu, balançando a cabeça em aprovação. Logo os dois irmãos estavam novamente compenetrados no que faziam e o rosto do mais novo ganhava aquela seriedade que ele só vira nos momentos de uma grande disputa. Quando Erestor se aproximou novamente do guerreiro louro, ele pareceu ler o que roubava a atenção do amigo.

"Eles são assustadoramente eficientes." Disse e sorriu ao receber um aceno simples como resposta de um elfo ainda bastante concentrado na tarefa que via os meninos realizando como se fossem homens feitos.

"Assustadoramente eficientes." Glorfindel repetiu enfim. "Na verdade não sei qual dos dois me surpreende mais, eles parecem se revezar nessa tarefa dia a dia, quando não o fazem juntos, como no momento de hoje."

"Sem dúvida. Se o destino não os separar, serão realmente uma força como poucas foram vistas no passado."

Aquele comentário informal, no entanto, trouxe um arrepio à espinha do guerreiro louro. Ele encheu o peito, tentando desfazer-se daquela sensação.

"Quando vão testar essa geringonça aí?" Indagou em um tom de brincadeira que pudesse disfarçar aquela pequena apreensão que o invadira. Elladan ergueu os olhos para Erestor e o mestre apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas como se o instruísse a buscar aquela resposta por conta própria.

"Pela manhã..." Arriscou o mais velho. "Há brisa o bastante aqui, logo o vento deve estar mais forte perto da cascata." Completou, satisfazendo-se por perceber no mestre um ar de contentamento, que Erestor só deixava transparecer quando os pupilos alcançavam uma dedução correta antes do esperado.

"Que assim seja." Glorfindel disse. "Mas eu os quero no campo de treinos antes do terceiro cantar. Tratem de levantar cedo para essa tarefa que combinaram com seu mentor."

Elrohir estava tão concentrado na realização da empreitada que quase pôs a peça toda a perder quando a compreensão daquela fala lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

"Poderemos ir ao campo amanhã?" Ele indagou incrédulo.

"Já se foram as duas luas." Glorfindel tentou dar àquela informação menos relevância do que na verdade tinha. "Terão que dividir seu tempo novamente entre os dois mentores. Sem reclamações."

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam por um instante, depois um novo sorriso de satisfação lhes embelezou as faces.

"Até que enfim!" Elrohir disse, ainda mais empolgado agora.

"Perfeito." Elladan concordou. "Vamos Ro, vamos terminar logo isso para que possamos jantar e dormir. Temos que levantar cedo amanhã."

"Certo." Disse o caçula com convicção, e ambos voltaram a se concentrar no término daquela pequena peça.

Glorfindel ainda voltou a encarar a tarefa dos dois meninos por um tempo, depois se lembrou da questão não respondida.

"Como chegaram a esse assunto?" Ele repetiu a pergunta ao elfo moreno a seu lado. "Suas aulas raramente envolvem algo tão criativo."

Erestor torceu os lábios ligeiramente.

"Desde quando frequenta minhas aulas para saber o quão criativas ou não elas são?"

"Nem preciso frequentar. Até o mais tolo dos elfos que conhecesse a sua pessoa chegaria à mesma conclusão."

Erestor arrastou as pupilas nas órbitas para lançar ao amigo um olhar genuinamente insatisfeito agora, mas já encontrou o mesmo sorriso provocador de sempre.

"Suas aulas são de fato muito mais criativas do que as minhas, mestre guerreiro." Ele disse então, desistindo de uma investida mais séria, como sempre fazia diante das provocações do amigo. "Mova as pernas, mova os pés, mova as mãos, mova-se criatura!" Erestor imitou vagamente o tom do amigo louro para oferecer as provas de sua teoria e aquilo foi o bastante para atirar os gêmeos em uma crise de riso. Eram poucas as vezes em que o conselheiro desfazia-se de sua máscara de extrema seriedade, mas quando o fazia aquilo sempre despertava imenso prazer nos pupilos.

Glorfindel ignorou a provocação, como poucas vezes fizera, seus olhos agora se concentravam naquela cena que via e pela qual agora sentia que estava esperando inconscientemente por tanto tempo. Os dois irmãos ainda riram um pouco mais, mas quando se aperceberam observados com carinho pelo mestre louro eles respiraram profundamente, retribuindo o olhar com outro cujo brilho de agradecimento poderia ser lido em qualquer idioma. Glorfindel suspirou, sentindo a mão de Erestor por sobre seu ombro. Os dois mestres trocaram um breve olhar, uma mistura de satisfação e alívio preenchia-os confortavelmente.

"Bem..." Glorfindel forçou-se então a sair daquela contemplação, voltando a disfarçar-se no mestre que sabia que deveria ser. "Não se atrasem ou irei buscá-los pelas orelhas." Ele ameaçou, adiantando-se em direção à porta, atrás da qual poderia voltar a se entregar às ideias que o estavam visitando. "Eu os vejo amanhã."

&&&

Na manhã do dia seguinte os gêmeos apressaram todas as suas tarefas prévias o máximo que puderam e foram capazes de chegar ao campo de treino em tempo para o término do terceiro canto, como Glorfindel os instruíra. Não queriam recomeçar suas atividades com um inconveniente qualquer que adicionasse ao retorno deles algum gosto amargo.

Eles chegaram correndo pelas árvores, mas logo olhavam confusos para os lados ao perceberem que o lugar estava vazio. Os meninos se entreolharam e consultaram o céu, mais uma vez antes que o mais velho indagasse intrigado.

"Não é mais aqui?"

"Claro que é. Se fosse em outro campo Glorfindel teria nos dito."

Elladan não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, ele ainda deixou o olhar percorrer as distâncias dali em busca de algum dos amigos, mas não viu ninguém.

"E essa agora." Elrohir torceu aborrecido os lábios. "Será que Glorfindel foi a alguma caçada com o grupo dos veteranos e não nos disse?"

"Ele não faria isso..."

"É..." Elrohir teve que concordar, mas mesmo assim aquela ausência, aquele campo vazio estava trazendo a ele sensações bastante desagradáveis. Quando se virou enfim para pedir ao irmão que fossem tentar achar o mestre, a imagem de Glorfindel surgiu aproximando-se com o equipamento de sempre. Os irmãos correram em sua direção.

"Glorfindel, onde estão todos?" Indagou o caçula que, depois de receber um olhar de reprovação do mentor, reformulou a pergunta. "Onde estão todos, _Mestre_?" Ele tornou a indagar com os olhos provocativamente voltados para o céu e em sua impaciência mais do que conhecida. Não tinha na verdade a intenção de escorregar no quesito disciplina logo no primeiro dia, mas estava totalmente desagradado por encontrar o lugar daquele jeito.

Glorfindel ainda torceu os lábios, fingindo insatisfação com a ironia, depois foi se afastando.

"Hoje de manhã não haverá treinos para os novatos, nem para os veteranos."

"Como assim, não haverá treino?"

"Não haverá treino. Qual das três palavras você não entendeu? Gostaria que eu as traduzisse para algum outro idioma qualquer? Não sei não. Você nunca se mostrou interessado em estudar outras línguas, novas ou antigas." Debochou o mestre, caminhando agora pelo campo e ajeitando algumas das armas que sempre tinha a sua disposição ali.

"Ah, foi muito gentil mesmo não nos ter avisado." Elrohir bufou de insatisfação, continuando a caminhar junto ao mestre, enquanto Elladan ainda olhava intrigado à sua volta. Não se lembrava de Glorfindel ter dispensado os meninos de um treino antes. "Se soubéssemos que ia nos fazer de bobos não teríamos corrido para terminar nossa tarefa perto da cascata." Aborreceu-se por fim o gêmeo, lembrando-se na verdade do quanto resistira à tentação de provar da sensação fria das águas cristalinas que visitaram. Ele simplesmente adorava nadar naquele lugar e só não o fizera porque havia prometido chegar no horário.

Glorfindel disfarçou o riso, limitando-se a continuar ajeitando as espadas de madeira e outro material em seus lugares, enquanto liberava espaço na grande mesa lateral sobre a qual a maioria do equipamento pernoitava às vezes.

"Está mais quente hoje do que ontem." Elladan observou para si mesmo, ainda sem entender o motivo da dispensa dos colegas. Ele se aproximou do mentor então, enquanto o irmão tomava o rumo contrario, andando pelo campo e balançando a cabeça indignado, ainda descrente sobre a oportunidade que perdera. Levaria agora bastante tempo até terem a chance de uma visita daquelas de novo. "Mestre, por que não haverá treino para nós hoje?" O mais velho indagou.

Glorfindel parou um pouco o que fazia. Depois trouxe um grande pacote para ocupar o lugar que havia liberado na mesa.

"Até que enfim um de vocês se mostra interessado em uma questão relevante." Provocou.

Elrohir parou então onde estava. Percebendo que havia algo além da provocação corriqueira naquele comentário do mestre. Ele foi voltando e colocou-se ao lado do irmão.

"Eu não disse que vocês não treinariam hoje."

"Disse que não haveria treino para os novatos." O mais novo lembrou.

"Vocês não são mais novatos." Glorfindel informou com naturalidade.

Os irmãos se entreolharam.

"Não somos?" Indagaram em uníssono.

"Não. Nada de treino com os pequenos mais."

"Vamos para o grupo dos veteranos?" Elrohir indagou descrente.

"Ainda não. Preciso prepará-los melhor para isso."

"Nah." Elrohir bateu os braços nervoso. "Eu sabia que era bom demais." Ele comentou já se afastando novamente. "O que vai fazer? Dar-nos uma espada de madeira mais pesada ainda?"

Glorfindel ainda olhou o indignado gêmeo por um tempo. _Elbereth_ se o menino conseguisse canalizar aquela ira que lhe brotava do mais absoluto nada, como o mentor ansiava que um dia ele fosse capaz de fazer, seria um guerreiro invencível.

"Disse que não eram mais novatos." Glorfindel buscou fingir ignorar aquele rompante então, voltando novamente a se concentrar no pacote amarrado que havia trazido e que já tinha a atenção de Elladan focada nele.

"O que é isso, mestre?" O mais velho indagou e só então Elrohir se reaproximou, movido pelo tom intrigado do gêmeo.

Glorfindel deixou que a expectativa plantasse suas sementes por um tempo, depois desatou os nós devagar e expôs algo que os gêmeos ainda custaram alguns instantes, mesmo depois de verem, para acreditarem que de fato era real.

"_Elbereth._" Elrohir não esperou, adiantando-se para apanhar uma das espadas idênticas que estavam no pacote.

"São nossas?" Elladan nem se atreveu, olhando para o mentor com um ar descrente.

Glorfindel apoiou a mão no ombro do mais velho, respondendo com um simples aceno de cabeça.

Só então o gêmeo repetiu a ação do caçula, apanhando com cuidado a arma que restara. Era a mais brilhante que já vira. Não tinha ainda qualquer fio, como as espadas de treino que eram, mas poderia ganhá-lo de um bom ferreiro assim que a eles fosse autorizado portá-las tal qual armas de fato. Nada as diferenciava, salvo uma pequena pedra na base do cabo que não apareceria uma vez nas mãos de seu dono ou em seu suporte. A de Elrohir era um rubi e a de Elladan uma safira.

Glorfindel suspirou profundamente, não havia dito aos meninos qual espada pertencia a cada um deles, mas, surpreendentemente, cada qual pegara a arma que lhe cabia. Em segredo, o mestre guerreiro desejava dar a Elrohir a mesma pedra do anel de Círdan e a Elladan, a pedra do anel do pai.

Elrohir estava desatento a tais detalhes pequenos agora, ele tinha um sorriso largo, cujo brilho parecia espelhado na espada que empunhava e já a movia no ar, ensaiava golpes, sentia-lhe o peso, apreciava-lhe o som.

"É linda demais!" Disse por fim, voltando a aproximar-se. "Obrigado, mestre!"

Glorfindel sorriu.

"Olhe só. Alguém sabe dizer _obrigado_".

"Obrigado." Elladan corrigiu sua falta de diplomacia e o mentor estalou a língua, dando a entender que estava brincando com os dois, na verdade desejava apenas provocar o caçula, como apreciava tanto fazer.

"Treinaremos pela manhã apenas os três por alguns dias, depois poderão acompanhar os veteranos à tarde. Vão ter algum trabalho até estarem no nível deles. Mas creio que não vá demorar."

"Nem acredito!" Elrohir voltou a girar sua arma, como quem parece estar para explodir de satisfação, ele saltava agora na clareira com ela e repetia, um a um, uma série de movimentos perfeitos que aprendera apenas observando atentamente os treinos dos mais velhos.

Glorfindel acompanhou a empolgação do menino disfarçando a admiração. Na verdade eles podiam acompanhar os veteranos quando quisessem, eram os mais habilidosos que ele já vira e não teriam qualquer problema de adaptação. O elfo louro optara por reservar-lhes um espaço apenas para sentir como Elrohir reagiria. Era seu primeiro dia de treino depois do ocorrido com Angahor.

"Então. Qual vai ser nossa primeira tarefa?" Ele indagou, erguendo a arma e virando-se rapidamente em outro golpe. No entanto, no calor de seu entusiasmo, não percebera a aproximação do gêmeo. Elladan ergueu instintivamente a própria espada em sua defesa. Se não o tivesse feito, o irmão o teria acertado.

Elrohir empalideceu, sentindo uma lembrança longínqua vir escurecer-lhe as idéias assim que o som das duas armas chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Ele apertou o cabo da espada com força, o peso dela ainda sendo amparado pela arma do irmão.

Elladan sentiu-se seguindo o mesmo caminho do gêmeo, relembrando e revivendo o mesmo incidente cruel e tudo o que ocasionara. Ele olhou para Elrohir e percebeu os lábios do gêmeo tremerem, enquanto seus dedos perdiam a cor de tão presos ao cabo da espada como estavam.

Foi quando o mais velho percebeu que sempre haveria momentos como aquele, em uma infinidade de armadilhas que o destino lhes armaria e que caberia a alguém evitá-las, contorná-las ou, uma vez nelas, se necessário, libertar-se... sempre.

"Em guarda... guerreiro." Elladan disse então e Elrohir ainda custou um segundo para sair de seu transe. Ele soltou os lábios surpreso, mas depois os traços de seu rosto apaziguaram-se de um modo diferente daquele que vinha acontecendo. Não havia mais urgência em seu semblante, nem agonia, nem necessidade alguma de confirmação.

"Em guarda, guerreiro! Em guarda... _toron-nín..._" Ele disse então, com um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento que logo foi trocado por sua mais perfeita máscara de provocação. Logo os dois irmãos giravam naquele campo, oferecendo ao mestre uma boa demonstração de que realmente estariam entre os melhores guerreiros da Terra-média em menos tempo do que ele mesmo julgara.

**- FIM -**


End file.
